Farkasgúzs
by L'Fairy
Summary: Remus és Tonks szerelmének története, a Főnix rendjével párhuzamosan zajló cselekmény főként a Blackházban játszódik. A főszereplők mellett megjelennek a rend tagjai is.Figyelmeztetés:a cselekmény előrehaladtával felnőtt tartalom is várható!
1. Visszatérés a Black  házba

**1. fejezet **

**Visszatérés a Black - házba**

**  
**

Sötét éjszaka volt. a londoni utca kihaltnak tűnt. Percekig semmi sem mozdult csak néhány letépett levelet, törött gallyat sodort a szél, fel- felkapva a szemetet és a port a macskaköves útról. A felhők eltakarták a holdat. Egyetlen lámpa pislákolt az ódon házak között. A sötét sikátorból egy hatalmas termetű, fekete kutya lépett elő. Körülszaglászott és lassan az egyik máladozó vakolatú ház mellé osont. Eltűnt az árnyak között, a házak mint lomha óriások, közelebb hajolva lélegzet -visszafojtva lesték mi történik. A kutya váratlanul dugta ki a fejét egy bokor mögül , majd nem nézve se jobbra se balra, egyenesen az egyik sötétbe burkolózó ház elé baktatott. A díszesen faragott fekete ajtó előtt megállt, és szinte emberi mozdulattal meglökte a tekeredő sárkánygyíkot formázó kopogtatót. Az ajtó néhány pillanat múlva résnyire kinyílt és egy vékony fénysugár vetődött a sötét utcára. A sikátorból léptek zaja hallatszott, kisvártatva magas, fekete köpenyes alak jelent meg a tér közepén. a férfi sietős léptekkel, szinte nesztelenül követte a fekete kutyát, amely belépett az ajtón.

A ház sötét volt és hideg. Egyetlen csenevész gyertya lángja világította meg a folyosót, a gyertyát egy öreg, szánalmas külsejű házimanó tartotta, bőre pergamenszerűen vékony volt, szinte ráaszott ványadt testére. Csupán egy koszos, kopott ágyékkötő viselt, amelyet alig kivehetően a Black család címere díszített.

- Gazdám - hebegte és mélyen meghajolt a fekete kutya előtt, arcán undor látszott és megdöbbenés.

Úgy tűnt szívesebben harapná el a nyelvét, minthogy így nevezze a mellette álló, óriásinak tűnő állatot. A sötét köpenyes alak közben óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a kutya felé fordult. Az állat helyén már egy magas, sovány, meggyötört arcú férfi állt.

- Hát ez nem valami meleg fogadtatás Sipor, főleg ennyi idő után! Ha jól számolom tizenöt éve nem találkoztunk. Talán nem rám számítottál? Látod, néha a rémálmok is valóra válnak!- szólt gúnyosan.

A házimanó arca eltorzult a dühtől és átkokat motyogva indult előre, nem törődve azzal, hogy az újonnan érkezettek követik–e a gyertya reszketeg fényét.

- Tessék, Remus, fáradj beljebb őseim házába! – fordult a férfi a fekete köpenyes felé. - Amíg én élek mindig szívesen látott vendég leszel itt! – udvariaskodott és hátra vetve hosszú, fekete haját, az egyik szobába tessékelte a varázslót.

Mielőtt beléphettek volna, egy fülsértő sikoltás törte meg a csendet:

- Itt van hát újra a gyilkos, nevünk beszennyezője, a sárvérűek cimborája! Milyen tisztátalan fajzatot hoztál a házamba? Miért is te maradtál életben és nem a drága jó Regius!

- A kedves Halálfaló fiacskád? Mindig is ő volt a kedvenced, nem igaz, anyám? - kérdezte a férfi haragtól elsötétülő arccal a falon függő kép felé fordulva.

A festmény egy szigorú arcú idősebb nőt ábrázolt. A boszorkány arcán fel lehetett fedezni egykori szépsége nyomait - mégis ijesztő volt, a, pengevékonyságú ajkak, a határozott szemöldök és a magas arccsontok rideggé és gőgössé, tették az arcát. A ház egykori úrnője most dühödt fúriaként vicsorgott, szinte vonaglott a dühtől, mintha ki akarná tépni magát a keretből.

- Most már eleget beszélgettünk! Jó éjt, anyám! – mondta a férfi és egy határozott mozdulattal összehúzta a kép előtt a sötét, vérszínű függönyt.

A házimanó átszellemült arccal hallgatta úrnője szavait, a varázsló rámeredt és fojtott, indulattól remegő hangon rászólt:

- Örülök Sipor, hogy egy kis fényt vihettem a nyomorult kis életedbe! És most tűnj el, de előbb hozz egy üveg bort!

Egy pukkanás hallatszott és a házimanó eltűnt.

- Hát úgy látszik, nem mindenki lát minket szívesen ebben a házban, Sirius – szólalt meg halkan a másik, amikor beléptek az ebédlőbe.

- Egész életemben ebből a házból menekültem és most itt kell bujkálnom! – Sirius megrázta a fejét – Csak az vígasztal, hogy te itt vagy velem Holdsáp, így már nem olyan szörnyű az egész!

Barátja elmosolyodott és leült a nagy, kerek asztal mellé.

- Hát igen, a régi sasfészek - merengett Sirius és végighúzta az ujját az asztalon - bár most talán inkább koszfészeknek mondanám. Sajnálom, hogy Piton annak idején megfosztott a tanári állásodtól, bár tulajdonképpen hálásnak kellene lennem a jó öreg Pipogyusznak, hogy újra együtt lehetünk. Mesélj hát, Remus, mi történt veled az alatt a tízegynéhány év alatt, amíg nem láttuk egymást?

- Nincs túl sok mesélnivalóm – vonta meg a vállát Lupin. – Gondolom, sejted milyen lehet a vérfarkasok élete… Állást nemigen kaptam, a családommal pedig már rég megszakadt a kapcsolatom. Többnyire magányosan kóboroltam, a holdtöltéket meg igyekezetem kihalt, ember nem lakta tájakon átvészelni. Perselust ne vádold, én megértem a viselkedését. Már az is dühítette, hogy én tanítottam a sötét varázslatok kivédését, azt pedig, hogy Harrynek és Dumbledore-nak köszönhetően, nem adtak minket dementorok kezére végképp nem tudta elviselni. Mégis, neki és a bájitalának köszönhetem, hogy egy rövid időre újra embernek érezhettem magam, és ezt nem felejtem el!

- Hagyjuk hát a szomorú jelent és merüljünk el a régi, szép napok emlékeiben! - emelte fel poharát a sötét hajú varázsló, de az első korty után le is csapta a kelyhet az asztalra.

- Sipor!!! Mi ez a trágyalé? - ordította. - A legjobb boromból hozz! Abból, amit anyámnak tartogattál, hadd ünnepeljük meg méltó módon a hazatérésünket!

Néhány perc múlva a házimanó megjelent az ajtóban, füleiről pókhálók lógtak, kezében két szürke, penésszel borított lepecsételt üveget tartott. Sirius elé lépett és vicsorogva mélyen meghajolt előtte:

- Gazdám parancsára! – mondta hangosan. - Remélem megfulladsz tőle, te, sárvérűek barátja, aki annyi bánatot okoztál szegény jó úrnőmnek! – tette hozzá jól hallhatóan.

- Ugyan, ugyan Sipor! Te hűségesen szolgálod és szereted a gazdádat, amíg csak élsz! Igaz? – a házimanó hevesen rázta a fejét. – Hát akkor, annál rosszabb neked – hajolt hozzá egészen közel a varázsló – mert most már össze leszünk zárva. Ki tudja meddig, lehet hogy halálod napjáig! – a manó arcán rettegés és undor tükröződött, rémülten rohant ki a folyosóra.

- Menj csak - kiáltott utána a férfi – sírj anyám fülébe egy sort!

- Miért bántod azt a szerencsétlen házimanót? - kérdezte Lupin a fejét ingatva és felállt, hogy meggyújtsa a gyertyákat, majd a kandallóhoz lépett és egy pálcamozdulattal tüzet varázsolt.

- Van mit törlesztenem, elhiheted! – rántotta mega vállát Sirius és meghúzta az egyik üveget.

- Én voltam az egyetlen ebben a házban, aki megpróbált emberi módon bánni vele, persze ez már régi történet. Ő még a rúgásokat is szívesebben fogadta anyámtól, mint a jó szót másoktól. Állandóan kémkedett utánam és aztán jelentett anyámnak, pokollá tette a gyerekkoromat. – vonta meg a vállát. - Tulajdonképpen azt is neki köszönhetem, hogy végül itt kellett hagynom ezt a házat és Jameshez költöznöm, és ezért talán valóban köszönet illeti – morogta elgondolkozva. - Melyikünk gondolta volna akkor, hogy James hal meg közölünk legelőször? Pont ő, aki mindig vidám, élettel teli volt! Hiányzik!

- Nekem is hidd el, - lépett hozzá Lupin és megfogta barátja vállát – de ő legalább boldog volt Lillyvel, egy kis ideig!

- Nem maradt belőlük nekünk más csak Harry! – nézett maga elé Sirius. – Ki tudja, utánunk marad- e valaki?

Mindketten a tűzbe bámultak és nem szóltak többet.

A hajnal első fénye két, az asztalra borulva hortyogó varázslóra és néhány üres boros üvegre esett.

Lupin hirtelen riadt fel a félhomály ellenére sem kellett erőltetnie a szemét, minden részletet élesen látott - mégsem tudta hirtelen,hogy hol van. A szoba szörnyen nézett ki, nem volt rendetlen, de látszott, hogy a takarítást már jó néhány éve hanyagolták. Mindent vastag por lepett, mintha szürke hólepel borított volna be a szobát. A falon levedlett tapéta, az elaggott terítők és kárpitok piszkosan foszladoztak. Ahogy észrevette hangosan horkoló barátját, agyáról lassan kezdett feloszlani a köd – az emlékek visszaóvakodtak. Sajgó fejjel állt fel.Mennyi lehet az idő? Elindult egy működő órát keresni, miután megállapította, hogy a kandallón álló elhomályosult üvegű óra mutatói hiányoznak. Csendesen kilépett a szobából és elindult a folyosón. A falon végig képek lógtak, afféle ősök csarnoka volt ez, a földön molyrágta vörös szőnyeg kúszott, mint egy roppant csúszómászó. Lupin, miután csaknem megbotlott egy iszonyú ronda esernyőtartóban, a roskadozó lépcsőn felment az emeletre.

Néhány perc múlva már lefelé lépkedett, arcát zsebkendőjével törölgetve. Sietve megkereste barátját, és rázni kezdte:

- Sirius, ébredj! Dumbledore délután érkezik és addig nem ártana kissé rendbe tenni a házat!

- Hát itt van Sipor majd ő megcsinálja, végül is ez a dolga! Szétmegy a fejem! - nyögte csukott szemmel a másik.

Lupinnak néhány perc alatt végül is sikerült felkelésre bírnia őt, és amikor végre Siriusnak a szemét is sikerült kinyitnia, megütközve kérdezte:

- Hát veled meg mi történt?

– Semmiség, - legyintett Lupin, és letörölte a vért az arcáról – csak összefutottam egy szegecseket lövöldöző állóórával az emeleten. Mi tagadás, elég furcsa tárgyakkal tömték tele a házat az őseid, ott van például az az esernyőtartó, ami olyan mintha egy troll lábából készítették volna…

- Talán azért, mert abból is készítették – felelte Sirius és végre feltápászkodott – sok kacat van itt és némelyik elég veszélyes, bár azt hiszem ezzel a figyelmeztetéssel, már elkéstem! – húzta el a száját a varázsló. Aztán minden átmenet nélkül felordított:

- Sipor, azonnal tedd rendbe a házat, vendégeket várok!

A házimanó megjelent és mélyen meghajolt:

- Uram, Sipor már öreg, nem tud ilyen gyorsan kitakarítani! – nyekeregte földig görnyedve - Milyen mocskos népséget akar még az ősi és nemes Black házba hozni, szegény úrnőm bánatára! - folytatta sokkal harsányabb hangon

- Sajnálom, hogy éppen az utóbbi tíz év alatt öregedtél meg ennyire, bár ha a ház állapotát nézem biztos vagyok benne, mind a tíz évet pihenéssel töltötted! - jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal a varázsló, nem törődve Sipor megjegyzésével.

Végül Sipor segítségével, ami kimerült abban, hogy a házimanó megpróbálta megakadályozni a tárgyak és bútorok elmozdítását, a kihajigált limlomokat, pedig sűrű átkozódások közepette dugta el egy másik helyiségben, sikerült néhány óra alatt rendbe tenniük az előcsarnokot és az ebédlőt.

Remus ugyan egyszer felvetette, hogy Sipor nélkül már legalább egy órája kész lennének. De Sirius ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a manó is segítsen, ennek eredményeképpen a munkát sűrű szitkozódás kísérte, amelybe rövidesen Mrs. Black is bekapcsolódott. Lupin másodszorra már meg sem próbálta elcsendesíteni a festményt.

Délután volt, mire mindketten lerogytak a nappaliban álló, még mindig poros karosszékekre. Sipor már korábban, látható elégedettséggel arcán és egy kupac szeméttel a karjában távozott a konyha irányába. Néhány nyugodt perc elteltével újra felcsendült Mrs. Black gyalázkodása a folyosóról:

- Hát ez nem igaz, ez sohase fárad el? – kérdezte kétségbe esett arccal Sirius. - Megyek és leszedem!

- Várj! Valami zajt hallok az emeletről! - szólt Remus.

- Ez csak Dumbledore lehet és Csikócsőr!- ragyogott fel Sirius arca. - Menjünk fel! Megígérte, hogy elhozza magával Csikót is!

– Kik jönnek ma este? – kérdezte Remus.

- Hát Weasleyék biztosan, a gyerekeket is hozzák! A régiek közül Rémszem, Vance, Hestia Jones, Doge és persze a kedvencünk Pipogyusz! Dumbledore azt mondta néhány új tagot is hoz, de jobb ha erről őt kérdezed!

Beléptek a legfelső emelet sarokszobájába. A szoba közepén egy hatalmas hippogriff állt, mellette egy fehér hajú varázsló éppen végigsimított az állat fején.

- Sirius, Remus, örülök, hogy újra találkozunk!- mondta derűsen.

Félhold alakú szemüvege mögött a szeme élénken, majdnem vidáman csillogott. – Nem is tudom, mikor repültem utoljára hippogriffen! Megtennéd Sirius, hogy ellátod Csikócsőrt? Már éhes lehet! Remélem nem gond, hogy ebbe a szobába hoztam?

- Nem, dehogy, ez anyám szobája volt, kiválóan megfelel istállónak! – vigyorgott sötéten a varázsló és megveregette a büszke teremtmény nyakát..

Lupin és Dumbledore elindultak lefelé , az ősz varázsló gondterheltnek látszott.

- Sajnos rossz híreim vannak! – szólt komolyan. – Nem tudtam Caramellt meggyőzni arról, hogy Sirius és Csikócsőr ártatlanok! Túl nagy Malfoy befolyása és ez azt jelenti, hogy Siriusnak továbbra is bujkálnia kell! Számítok rád Remus, hogy figyelsz rá és féken tartod, nehogy valami ostobaságot kövessen el!

- Nem lesz könnyű maradásra bírni, Albus! a sok év bezártság … és most itt van Harry is. Úgy érzem, most akar bepótolni mindent, amiből kimaradt! – felelte Remus lehajtott fejjel.

- Tudom, hogy nehéz neki, de ez a kényszerű bezártság nem tart örökké és itt vagy neki te, jönnek Mollyék és hamarosan Harry is, amint a ház elég biztonságos lesz! Csak annyit kérek, tartsátok féken őt! - nézett a varázsló szemébe Dumbledore.

- Megteszem, amit tudok! – ígérte Lupin.

Sirius ahogy leért az emeletről leült az ebédlőben Lupin mellé és ugrasztotta Siport egy kis vajsörért. Dumbledore és Lupin már az esti gyűlést tervezgették :

- Ma este újjáéled a Főnix Rendje! – jelentette ki ünnepélyesen Dumbledore. - Jönnek a régi tagok, őket már ismeritek, köztük egy- két kollégám, McGalagony professzor és Piton professzor .

Sirius felmordult, de nem szólt semmit. – Jön Molly és Arthur Weasley, Bill és Charlie ők új tagoknak számítanak és tartogatok még meglepetést is, főként a számodra, Sirius!

Dumbledore felállt és így folytatta:

- Utólagos engedelmeddel Weasleyéket meghívtam, hogy költözzenek ide a gyerekekkel együtt egy kis időre. Az Odú már nem biztonságos, és ahogy elnézem - mondta és körülhordozta a tekintetét a barátságtalan és elhanyagolt ebédlőn – itt sem ártana egy kis segítség! Egy ügyes boszorkány csodákat tudna itt művelni!

- Persze, jöjjenek csak nyugodtan! - intett Sirius hanyag mozdulattal – Ez a ház most már a Rend főhadiszállása és egyébként is, mindig örülünk egy kis társaságnak! Ugye, Remus? Itt úgyis csak egy féleszű házimanó és anyám üvöltöző képe fogadott, biztos boldog, hogy most naponta többször is kiátkozhat! - fortyogott a varázsló.

- Sajnálom, Sirius, hogy ebbe a házba kellett visszatérned, – nézett rá együttérzően Dumbledore – de ez a hely biztonságos és a mai este után méginkább az lesz! Siporral kapcsolatban figyelmeztetlek, bánj vele jól! Sok mindent tud és megtudhat rólunk, próbáld meg elnyerni a tiszteletét és a hűségét!

Sirius felhorkant:

- Úgyis csak anyámat imádja, meg ezeket a régi aranyvérmániás múmiákat! – intett a felmenőit ábrázoló festmények felé. - Szívesebben lenne akármelyik Halálfaló szolgája, mint az enyém! De ha tetszik neki, ha nem, engedelmeskednie kell nekem! - szorította ökölbe a kezét.

Dumbledore arca elkomorult és a kandalló előtt álldogáló Lupinra nézett, aki tehetetlenül széttárta a karját.

- Sirius, nem mindegy, hogy kötelességből vagy tiszteletből szolgál egy házimanó! Előbb vagy utóbb megpróbálhatja áthágni a fajtáját megkötő törvényeket, csak hogy megszabaduljon tőled!

- Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést, Albus, majd szemmel tartom Siport! – mondta kissé sértetten Sirius és témát váltott. - Azt mondtad, hogy jönnek a Weasley gyerekek, akkor Harry is jön velük?

Az igazgató megrázta a fejét:

- Harry egyelőre biztonságban van a nagynénje házában. A Weasley gyerekek és Hermione ma érkeznek, – egy kézmozdulattal megállította a közbevágni készülő varázslót – de nem sokára itt lesz Harry is, mi magunk megyünk majd el érte!

A konyhából Sipor vánszorgott be és Sirius felé fordult, mintha a másik két varázsló nem is létezne számára:

- Uram, a kandallóból kérdezteti Arthur Weasley, hogy jöhetnek- e már? – szólt rezzenéstelen arccal.

- Mond neki, hogy örömmel látjuk őket! – válaszolt a férfi.

- Méghogy örömmel, vérünk árulóit és a lármás kölkeiket! – motyogta jól hallhatóan kifelé menet.

- És ezt a kis szörnyeteget kellene szeretnem? - kérdezte dühösen Sirius.

- Nem kértem, hogy szeresd, de fogadd meg a tanácsom és bánj vele tisztelettel! Még bajt hozhat a fejedre, ha nem tudod megfékezni az indulataidat!

Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, Dumbledore elveszíti a türelmét. Szerencsére mielőtt Sirius válaszolt volna beléptek Weasleyék. Arthur vezette a sort, mögötte Bill, Charlie, az ikrek , Ron és Ginny és végül, sereghajtóként Molly. A szoba nyomban megtelt élettel és vidámsággal. A gyerekek mindent meg akartak nézni és tapogatni. Az ikrek néhány perc múlva már a folyosó felé osontak, hogy felfedezzék a házat. Az ajtóban Arthur állta az útjukat, Molly, miután Ront és Ginnyt fülöncsípte, Siriushoz fordult:

- Úgy látom, el kell egy kis segítség a takarítás terén!.

Remus magában mosolyogva arra gondolt, mit szól majd, ha meglátja a ház többi részét.

- Mi a gyerekekkel fel is megyünk, hogy előkészítsük a szobákat és kitakarítsunk. Később majd valami kis vacsorát is összeütök a Rend tagjainak!- vette át a paracsnokságot a boszorkány.

- Köszönöm, Molly, tudom csapnivaló házigazda vagyok, de ti csak érezzétek otthon magatokat a Black házban! – mondta szívélyesen Sirius, a hatást ugyan egy kicsit rontotta, hogy időközben az ikreknek sikerült kilógni a folyosóra és felébreszteni a szunyókáló Mrs Black-et, aki ezután fülsértő rikácsolással közölte véleményét „vérünk árulóiról és undok, zajos, szemtelen pereputtyukról".

- Azt hiszem megyek és lenyugtatom anyádat! - szólt Lupin, és miután ő is üdvözölte a vendégeket a folyosó felé indult.


	2. Dementor  vadászok

**2 fejezet**

**Dementor-vadászok** Tonks reggel szokás szerint nehezen ébredt Bele kell húznom, ha időbe be akarok érni a Minisztériumba! - gondolta. 

A munka alapvetően más volt, mint amit diákként elképzelt. Morcosan gondolt a papírhalomra, ami az asztalán várja. Rengeteg akta, jelentés jelentés hátán. Auror lett és ennek minden reggel örült, hiszen gyerekkorától ez volt az álma. Talán, azért mert úgy érezte, ezzel is törleszt egy kicsit utált rokonainak, akik miatt a szülei bujkálni kényszerültek. Anyján és Siriuson kívül nem is volt normális ember a Black családban! -motyogta miközben kikelt az ágyából. És már Siriust sem számíthatja ide. Sirius Black, anyja unokatestvére volt, ritkán találkoztak, ő mégis jól emlékezett rá gyermekkorából. A varázsló volt az egyetlen, aki szülei házassága után sem szakította meg a kapcsolatot velük. Tonks még kislány volt, amikor a férfi az Azkabanba került gyilkosságért. Emlékezett micsoda döbbenet és fájdalom látszott anyja arcán, amikor megtudta a hírt. Gyerekként úgy gondolta, Sirius bűnös. Csaló, hiszen neki is hazudott. Milyen kedves volt vele és ő mennyire szerette őt. Fekete hajával, csinos arcával, olyan volt számára, mint egy romantikus hős. És annak is tartotta: bátornak, becsületesnek, rettenthetetlennek, erősnek. Olyannak, aki haláláig harcol a gonosz ellen. És a végén kiderült, hogy ő maga volt a megtestesült gonosz. Sokáig inkább nem is gondolt rá, eltemette magában az emlékeit, amelyek csak fájdalmat és csalódást jelentettek.

Csak amikor auror lett, akkor bukkant fel újra az életében Sirius Black. Az Auror Főparancsnokságon a kollégái több mint egy éve próbálták kézre keríteni a férfit. Tonks valahol örült neki, hogy ez nem sikerült. Felnőtt boszorkányként és aurorként túl jól ismerte az Azkabant és a dementorokat. Úgy gondolta akármit tett is Sirius annak idején, azért már megbűnhődött a tizenkét év alatt. Siriusra gondolt, akinek képe ismét elfoglalta a Reggeli Próféta címlapjának nagy részét – felöltözött és ivott egy kávét, hogy magához térjen majd munkába indult. A lakása csak pár utcányira volt a Minisztériumtól és gyakran gyalog ment be. Pont, mint apa - vigyorodott el magában.

Ted Tonks mugli származású volt és ha elmerült gondolataiba néha elfelejtett hoppanálni és inkább gyalog indult el, bármilyen messze is volt az úticélja. Mennyire hiányoztak a szülei! Lassan kezdte megszokni a magányt és megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy biztonságban vannak.

Így neki nem maradt más, csak a munka és annak is pont a holt unalmas része. Időnként már úgy érezte, teljesen beleőszül. Talán még a Mágikus Közlekedésfelügyeleti Osztályon dolgozni is izgalmasabb ennél. Caramell mást sem csinált, csak jelentéseket kért, mintha azt evett volna reggelire és vacsorára és nála már csak Umbridge volt rosszabb, mert ő el is olvasta és újra is íratta a beszámolókat, ha nem tetszettek.

Végül is a papírmunkát is el kell végezni valakinek- gondolta. Lehet hogy csak ő türelmetlen, még egy kicsit várnia kell, míg igazi, aurorhoz méltó feladatot bíznak rá. Érthető, hogy az izgalmasabb, **legveszélyeseb**b feladatokkal nem a gyakornokokat kínálják meg. Még csak egy éve auror, mások is éveket várnak míg egy igazán fontos megbízatást kapnak! - még a gondolatra elborzadt. Talán nem is tapasztalatlansága az ok… Lehet, hogy a hajával van baj, túl feltűnő? Megállt egy kirakat előtt és a paradicsompiros árnyalatot egy visszafogottabb rózsaszínre változtatta.

Az eredeti hajszínére már alig emlékezett. Talán barna volt, mint az anyjáé? Ahogy kiderült, hogy metamorf mágus, rögtön megváltoztatta a haja színét. Ki akarna ilyen közönséges és unalmas színt? Volt ugyan egy rövid – de annál emlékezetesebb időszak – amikor nem tudta irányítani e képességét, és a haja színe a hangulatától függően változott. Piros lett, aztán fekete, egyszer pedig egy bájitaltan dolgozat előtt szabályosan megőszült. Hát igen, Pitont soha nem bírta. Ránézett a mellette elsiető mugli órájára és rohanni kezdett. Így még éppen időben ért fel az Auror Parancsnokságra. Scrimgeour lépett be mögötte az ajtón és azonnal kezdte is az eligazítást. Tonks igyekezett visszafojtani egy ásítást és remélte, hogy főnöke hamarosan befejezi a szónoklatot. Egyszer csak a nevét hallotta. Nem akart hinni a fülének, lázasan kutatott emlékezetében, hogy miről is volt szó. Scrimgeour azzal zárta le az eligazítást, hogy az akció vezetője Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks gyorsan a fekete varázsló mellé lépett.

– Minden világos, Tonks?- villantotta ki fehér fogait a férfi.

Legalább már arra sikerült rászoktatnom, hogy ne Nymphadorának szólítson - gondolta elégedetten a lány:

- Ööööö, nem igazán! Az elejéről lemaradtam !– a varázsló erre hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. - Már egy éve itt dolgozom és még soha nem kaptam feladatot Scrimgeourtól, azt hittem nem is tudja a nevem! - mentegetőzött a boszorkány. - Nem is értem, hogy miért pont én jutottam az eszébe! - folytatta.

- Én javasoltalak! – dörmögte az auror, mély hangja mintha a pincéből jött volna.

Tonks csodálkozva bámult rá.

- Remélem, nem lesz okom megbánni! – vigyorodott el a férfi – Scrimgeour egyszerűen azt mondta, hogy válasszak valakit magam mellé. Mivel hallottam a patrónusodról, úgy gondoltam, ez neked való feladat lesz.

Shacklebolt menet közben röviden vázolta, mit kell tenniük. A feladat nem volt megszokott és egyszerű sem. Néhány dementort Caramell az év végén Roxfortba vitt a Trimágus Kupa után. Ennek okáról a Minisztériumban is különböző találgatások keltek szárnyra, de biztosat senki nem tudott. A dementorok közül csak egy tért vissza az Azkabanba, jóllehet az eset óta már egy hét eltelt. Az ő feladatuk most az volt, hogy felkutassák és visszavigyék a börtönbe az elszökött dementorokat.

Mindig ez van – gondolta Tonks miközben a lift felé indultak. - Caramell elszúr valamit, az aurorok meg majd helyrehozzák. Aztán meg arról zeng a Reggeli Próféta, hogy milyen kiváló és előrelátó miniszter is Cornelius Caramell.

Scrimgeour utánuk szólt:

- Shacklebolt, Tonks egy percre jöjjenek csak!

Az irodában a parancsnok leült, de őket nem kínálta hellyel.

– A miniszter úr nem akarja, hogy Dumbledore értesüljön erről a „kis malőr"-ről, hogy a miniszter úr által használt kifejezéssel éljek… - mondta szigorúan Scrimgeour és kutatóan nézett rájuk, szemüvege mögül.– Szerintem viszont, - nyomta meg az első szót, miközben felállt a székéről és fel- alá kezdett járkálni, mint egy ketrecbe zárt oroszlán - szerintem viszont Dumbledore előbb szerzett tudomást a dologról, mint Caramell! - Újra feléjük fordult és így folytatta: - Nyugodtan menjenek először Dumbledore-hoz, de elvárom, hogy bizalmasan kezeljék az ügyet! A miniszter úr ugyanis attól tart, hogy az ügy esetleg „nem kívánt publicitást kap"! – dörmögte gúnyosan a parancsnok, majd hátat fordított nekik és egy morranással kísért elégedetlen kézmozdulattal útjukra bocsátotta őket.

Shacklebolt elindult a lift felé és Tonks követte. Fapofát vágott éppúgy, mint benn az irodában, de belül ujjongott. Végre egy izgalmas feladat! – eltöltötte az izgalom és a várakozás, kifelé menet lendületes mozdulattal lesodort egy magas irattornyot Dawlish íróasztaláról. Gyorsan előkapta a pálcáját és visszavarázsolta a papírokat, de ránézésre is látszott, hogy Dawlish az iratok rendezgetésével fogja tölteni a nap hátralévő részét. Tonks körülnézett és abban reménykedett, hogy senki sem látta a történteket, aztán Shacklebolt után sietett.

- Roxmortsba fogunk hoppanálni, a birtok határánál várni fognak, Dumbledore már számít az érkezésünkre! – szólt az auror – Remélem, ott nem fogsz felborítani semmit! – fűzte hozzá komoly képpel.

Tonks nem válaszolt csak magában mérgelődött. Nem lennék ilyen béna, ha nem folyton máson járna az eszem! Koncentrálj, Tonks!

- Most, hogy együtt dolgozunk, azt hiszem nyugodtan, szólíthatsz Kingsley-nek! – mondta nagylelkűen az auror, amikor elindultak a faluból a birtok felé.

- Te pedig nyugodtan szólíts Tonksnak!- válaszolt a boszorkány morcosan.

- Hogy te milyen szemtelen vagy! – vonta fel a varázsló a szemöldökét és elnevette magát.

- Vajon mit kever már megint Caramell? – morfondírozott a lány.

- Talán most majd kiderül! – dörmögte Kingsley – Én eleve rossz ötletnek tartottam a dementorok bevetését, de Caramell nem bízik az aurorokban. Azt gondolja, hogy Scrimgeour a helyére pályázik. Mintha a dementorokban meg lehetne bízni! Két évvel ezelőtt ide Roxfortba is betörtek, nem is egyszer. Volt már szerencsém hozzájuk és nem értem, ilyen visszataszító lényekkel hogyan őriztethetnek embereket! A te nagybátyád is az Azkabanba raboskodott, nem? – nézett kiváncsian a boszorkányra.

- Sirius Black az anyám unokatestvére, nem a nagybátyám… és nem szívesen beszélek erről! – mondta Tonks félrenézve, aztán kelletlenül folytatta – Anyámon kívül ő volt az egyetlen normális rokonom a Black ágról, vagy legalábbis annak tartottam…

- Tudod, lehet, hogy én kapom meg a Black ügyet, nem akarsz nekem segíteni? - állt meg Shacklebolt.

- Nem, őszintén szólva örülök, hogy kiszabadult és remélem nem is találják meg! - a végét már csak maga elé nézve suttogta.

Egy ideig némán sétáltak a birtok felé, majd újra a varázsló törte meg a csendet.

- Nem mondtam el mindent, amikor azt kérdezted, miért téged választottalak. Az igazság az, hogy bár nem ismerjük egymást túl régóta, megbízhatónak és tehetségesnek tartalak, és arra gondoltam érdekelne egy különleges munka, ami kockázatos és nem a minisztériumi kereteken belül folyik – nézett komolyan a boszorkányra.

Tonks értetlenül meredt rá, de mielőtt még kinyithatta volna a száját Kingsley közbevágott:

- Többet egyelőre nem mondhatok, de rövidesen mindent megtudsz. És még egy dolog… Talán gondolkodtál már rajta, hogy miért nem kapsz komolyabb megbízásokat. Caramell nem bízik benned, Sirius Black miatt. Ezért vagy még mindig gyakornok, és ha teheti, megakadályozza azt is, hogy fontos feladatot kapjál!

Tonks először csak tátogni tudott, mivel jó nevelést kapott inkább nem mondott semmit, de közben nagyon csúnyákat gondolt Caramellről és az összes felmenőjéről.

Roxmortson végigsétálva, végre birtok határához értek és megálltak a kapuban. A kapunál már várta őket Frics úr, a gondnok a lábához Mrs. Norris dörgölőzött.

- A igazgató úr már várja önöket! - szólt mogorván Frics.

Szótlanul baktattak az iskola felé. ahogy kanyarodott az út,végre meglátták a tavat és a kastélyt. Tonks szíve megdobbant, eszébe jutott mennyire szeretett ide járni. Oldalra nézett és látta hogy Kingsley szája is mosolyra húzódik.

- Te melyik házban voltál?- kérdezte Tonks:

- A Hollóhátban, és te?

- A Griffendélben. Csak én és Sirius kerültünk a Griffendélbe az egész családból.

Frics egészen az előcsarnokig kísérte az aurororka, ott McGalagony várta őket.

– Kingsley, Nymphadora jöjjenek utánam! – szólt komolyan és elindult az igazgatói iroda felé.

Az igazgatói iroda ismerős hely volt Tonks számára, diákként gyakran megfordult itt - hiába nem a kiváló magaviseletéről volt ismert.

Dumbledore szívélyesen fogadta őket és rögtön a tárgyra tért:

- Gondolom nem Caramell javasolta, hogy nézzenek be hozzám?

- Nem, Scrimgeour – felelte Kingsley.

- A dementorok – mert ketten voltak - most a Szellemszálláson vannak. Az épület egy mágikus korláttal van lezárva, amelyen nem tudnak áthatolni, de nektek nem jelenthet problémát! Hazafelé menet megtaláljátok őket. Sajnos Caramell a biztonság kedvéért hármat hozott, pedig az az egy is túl sok volt, aki végül is bejutott Roxfortba. Elég sok időmbe került megtalálnom őket, szerencsésnek érezhetjük magunkat, hogy senkit nem támadtak meg.

Egy másik ügyről is szeretnék beszélni veletek! Kingsleyvel már váltottunk néhány szót erről korábban, de te, Nymphadora még túl fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy emlékezz azokra a veszedelmes időkre. Ezért elmesélem a történetet a Főnix Rendjének megalakulásától. Hozzá kell tennem, hogy a történet néhány tragikus részlete csak nemrégiben vált világossá számomra is. Igyekszem rövidre fogni, de a türelmeteket kérem!

Dumbledore hosszan beszélt, de amit elmondott egyáltalán nem volt unalmas, ellenkezőleg. Tonks úgy látta maga előtt a harcokat és a Halálfalók rémtetteit, mintha csak most történne minden, a szeme láttára, a füle hallatára. A falon függő festményeken, a régi roxforti igazgatók is figyelemmel hallgatták Dumbledore-t és csak néha szúrtak közbe egy- egy megjegyzést. Amikor a Dumbledore befejezte, a boszorkány Kingsleyre nézett. Látta, hogy a férfi ismerte az elhangzottak nagyobb részét, de arca elárulta meghökkenését. Tonks lehunyta a szemét és megpróbálta a fejében újra összerakni a történetet, amelyet az imént hallott. Végül megkérdezte:

- Ez azt jelenti?

- Igen - bólintott Dumbledore – Sirius Black ártatlan!

Tonks elborzadt, ugyanakkor megkönnyebbült. Nem tudott tovább ülve maradni Fawkes-hoz lépett és végigsimított az állat rubinvörös nyakán, szemeibe könnyek gyűltek.

- És most hol van? Él még egyáltalán? –kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Nyugodj meg, Nymphadora! Siriusnak kutya baja és – mondta Dumbledore és elmosolyodott – hamarosan találkozhatsz vele!

Shackleboltot jobban érdekelték a Trimágus Kupa után történtek.

– A Minisztérium soha nem fogja elismerni, hogy tévedés történt, Caramell már eddig is mindent megtett, hogy eltussolja az ügyet!- mondta komoran.

- De hát fel kell vennünk a harcot Tudjukkivel! – kiáltotta Tonks hevesen.

Dumbledore csendet intett.

- Nymphadorának igaza van, mint ahogy neked is Kingsley! Ezért kell újjászületnie a Főnix Rendjének, és természetesen új tagokra is szükségünk van! Sok kitűnő varázsló és boszorkány vesztette az életét a Sötét Úr elleni küzdelemben - mondta szomorúan a varázsló - őket senki sem pótolhatja. De eddig is és ezután is lesznek mások, akik a helyükre állnak és megteszik, amit kell! Mindkettőtöket tanítottam, becsületes és kivételes képességű embernek ismerlek benneteket! Felteszem hát a kérdést: akartok-e csatlakozni a Főnix Rendjéhez és harcolni Voldemort ellen, kockára téve magatok és szeretteitek életét, amíg a Sötét Úr és csatlósai ki nem pusztulnak a világból?

Tonks azonnal igennel válaszolt, rövid gondolkodás után Shacklebolt is követte a példáját. Mielőtt elindultak volna, az auror még elmondta Dumbledorenak, hogy őt fogják megbízni Sirius Black kézrekerítésével.

– Ez különösen hasznos lehet a számunkra!- jegyezte meg az igazgató elgondolkodva - A Rend újjáalakítására holnap este kerül sor. Majd Arthur Weasley elvezet oda benneteket!

Tonks fordult Dumbledorehoz:

– Professzor úr, nem lehet bebizonyítani Sirius ártatlanságát?

- Sajnos akik tanuskodhatnának Sirius mellett még kiskorúak. A két másik varázsló pedig, aki az ügyben érintett és még él, Remus Lupin és Peter Pettigrew…

Dumbledore egy mozdulattal magához intett egy hatalmas bőrkötéséses könyvet. A könyv lapjai szélsebesen forogni kezdtek, majd megálltak. Kingsley is közelebb lépett.

- Így nézett ki Peter Pettigrew, amikor végzett Roxfortban!

Mutatott a varázsló egy tejfölszőke hajú, zömök, alacsony fiatalember képére. A fiú szélesen mosolygott, de a szeme komoly maradt és gyanakvó, időnként ide-oda tekintett, éles pillantással fürkészve környezetét.

- Ő nem fog maga ellen vallani, és ami még ennél is sajnálatosabb, visszatért urához és újra emberi testhez juttatta Voldemortot! Ez itt Sirius, - lapozott a következő oldalra Dumbledore, a képen egy jóképű, hosszú fekete hajú fiú állt, hanyagul a képkeretnek támaszkodva, féloldalasan mosolyogva és integetett.

Tonks pont így emlékezett rá. Már 17 évesen is milyen férfias és milyen veszedelmesen jóképű volt. Aztán jött tizenkét év az Azkabanban, újra könnyek gyűltek a szemébe a gondolatra, mi lett a varázslóból. Felnézett és Shacklebolt arcán is látta hitetlenkedést.

- Ez itt James Potter és Lilly Evans. A fényképen egy helyes szemüveges varázsló állt, mellette vörös hajú boszorkány, gyönyörű zöld szemekkel. A fiú eszelősen boldognak tűnt, a lány kezét szorongatta, aki szégyellősen mosolygott. Néha nevetve rángatták egymást ide-oda.

- Ő pedig, Remus Lupin!- lapozott a varázsló tovább.

A fotón egy világosbarna hajú, magas fiatalember állt. Ruhája kopott volt, arca sápadt, betegnek tűnt. Nymphadorát csak kifejező és szomorú acélkék szeme ragadta meg.

- Remus, Sirius legjobb barátja volt. sajnos sem elég befolyással, sem elég pénzzel nem rendelkezik, maga is kitaszítottként él. Senki nem hinne neki! - fűzte hozzá Dumbledore.

Tonks még szívesen nézegette volna a képeket, de látta, hogy Shacklebolt már felállt és kezet fogott az igazgatóval.

- Akkor hát holnap! - mondta a lány és ő is elköszönt.

Amikor Roxmortsba értek Kingsley megkérdezte:

- Nekem úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem lepődtél meg azon, hogy Tudjukki visszatért!

- Amióta csak az eszemet tudom, apám folyton ezt hajtogatja, ő mindig is Dumbledore-ral értett egyet! Sok helyen épp ezért vált nemkívánatos személlyé, többen bolondnak tartották, mert nyíltan elmondta erről a véleményét.

- De te nem tartottad bolondnak! - ez inkább volt megállapítás, mint kérdés.

- Apám a legjózanabb és legőszintébb ember, akit valaha is ismertem. Tudtam, ha ezt mondja, akkor komolyan is gondolja! – vonta meg a vállát a boszorkány.

A Szellemszállás elé értek, az épület rozoga volt és minden széllökésre fülsértően nyikorgott. Tonks ránézett és arra gondolt, amikor Roxfortba járt akkor is pontosan így nézett ki a ház. Mint, ami bármelyik percben összedőlhet. Az épületben volt valami hátborzongató, szinte áradt belőle a hideg. Tonks megremegett, eszébe jutott mennyi időt töltöttek el itt a legjobb barátnőjével Mathilda Kirke-kel és Bill Weasleyvel, Bill akkoriban fülig szerelmes volt Mathildába. Beléptek a rozoga kapun és néhány lépés után megérezték a mágikus korlátot, egy határozott mozdulattal tovább léptek. A szabályzat szerint most alaposan meg kellett volna vizsgálniuk, nehogy veszélybe kerüljenek, aztán óvatosan hatástalanítani. De mindketten megbíztak Dumbledore szavában. Az épület ajtajához érve elővették a pálcájukat. mielőtt Shacklebolt kinyitotta volna az ajtót, Tonks megszólalt:

- Egy nyikorgó falépcső vezet fel az emeletre, gondolom a fenti szobában lehetnek. A hetedik lépcsőfoknál vigyázz! - figyelmeztette társát.

- Te már jártál itt? – nézett rá csodálkozva Kingsley.

- Egyszer, harmadéves koromban! Fogadásból. - tette hozzá a lány láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezve magát - Nem hiszem, hogy az óta sok minden változott!

- Bemegyünk, ha lent nincsenek, felmegyünk a lépcsőn. Már tudják, hogy itt vagyunk, így gyorsnak kell lennünk! Megidézzük a patrónusokat és egészen az Azkabanig kísérjük őket. Készülj fel egy hosszú repülésre!

Tonks biccentett és a feladatra koncentrált. A férfi kinyitotta az ajtót és szétnézett majd gyorsan a lépcsőhöz lépett, a lány szorosan a nyomába maradt. Ahogy egyre feljebb mentek egyre hidegebb lett. A leheletük fehér felhőként gomolygott a jeges levegőben, a lépcső karfáját dér borította és a boszorkány úgy érezte, a csontjaiban is megfagy a velő. Kingsley egy pálcamozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót. Tonks mellé állt és látta, hogy két foszladozó rongyokba burkolózott, lebegő lény emelkedik fel. Az egyikük nyálkás, csontvázszerű ujjait karomként begörbítve feléjük indul. A két auror egyszerre kiáltott fel:

- Expecto Patronum!

Tonks pálcájából egy ragyogó ezüst fonál csapódott ki és egy pillanat alatt alakot öltött. A unikornis kecses szökkenéssel a dementor előtt termett és leszegezett fejjel feszült a rémalaknak. A boszorkány csak ezután nézett Shackleboltra, a varázsló patrónusa, egy ruganyosan mozgó nagymacska - talán párduc – a másik dementort vette célba. Egymásra néztek és Kingsley jelzésére egyszerre küldték előre a patrónusokat, akik maguk előtt űzve a dementorokat eltűntek a szobából. Elindultak a seprűkért, Tonks még visszanézett a szobára és megpróbálta elképzelni a jelenetet, amint Sirius és Piton vitatkozik egymással, de nem nagyon sikerült neki. Képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy Pitont bármi kizökkentheti hűvös nyugalmából. Nem esett viszont nehezére elképzelni, ahogy Pitont a falhoz vágja lefegyverző bűbáj. Mennyiszer álmodozott erről diákként. Elismerően gondolt Harry Potter -re és egyre jobban fúrta a kíváncsiság az oldalát, milyen lehet valójában a fiú.

Shacklebolt hangját hallotta így lerohant a lépcsőn, majdnem kitörve a bokáját a billegő hetedik lépcsőfokon.

- Még nem végeztünk! – szólt rá szemrehányóan a varázsló és a boszorkány kezébe nyomta a seprűt,- még az Azkaban előtt szeretném utolérni őket!

- Ne aggódj! - kiáltotta lány a seprűjére pattanva – hajtó voltam a Griffendél kviddicscsapatában, tudok repülni!

Felkaptak a seprűjükre és pillanatok alatt eltűntek a felhők között.


	3. A Főnix újjászületik

**3.fejezet **

**A Főnix újjászületik**

Dumbledore az asztalnál ült, beszélgetésbe merülve Bill és Charlie Weasley-vel. az emeletről csapkodás és szitkozódás zaja hallatszott, majd berobbant a szobába Sipor, akit az őt trágyagránátokkal üldöző Fred és George követett. A konyhaajtóban pillanatokon belül megjelent Mrs. Weasley, csípőre tett kézzel és ráförmedt a fiaira:

- Mégis mit képzeltek, hol vagytok? Pár órája vagyunk csak itt, máris felfordítottátok az egész házat! Ha nem hagyjátok azonnal abba, megkóstolhatjátok a fakanalamat! - kiabálta felháborodottan.

Az emlegetett fakanál abban a pillanatban megjelent az ikrek feje fölött és jókorát koppintott a fejükre.

– De anya,- fogták sajgó kobakjukat a fiúk – ronda dolgokat mondott rólunk!

- Hagyjátok békén Siport! - szólt Sirius, de láthatóan sajnálta, hogy ő nem kergetheti meg a házimanót trágyagránátokkal.

Dumbledore helyeslően bólintott Sirius felé, aki mogorván terelte ki a fiúkat az ebédlőből. Sipor egy pukkanással eltűnt. Rövidesen megérkeztek az első rendtagok is, egyelőre a konyhai tűzhelyet használva, Mrs Weasley nagy bosszúságára.

Mire Sirius visszatért már mindenki az asztalnál ült. az újonnan érkezettek között volt McGalagony és Piton is. Sirius udvariasan köszöntötte a boszorkányt és megkínálta vajsörrel, majd Pitonra nézett és gúnyolódva felé súgta:

– Tiszteletem, Pipogyusz professzor! - a fekete ruhás varázsló arca megrándult:

- Te semmit sem változtál, Sirius! Amíg biztonságban vagy bátran gúnyolódsz, de a veszélyes feladatokat inkább másokra hagyod! - sziszegte.

Lángoló dühvel meredtek egymásra, arra várva, hogy melyikük rántja elő elsőként a pálcát.

- De uraim!- szólt megütközve McGalagony – Már nem az iskolában vagyunk!

Piton felállt, sarkon fordult és Dumbledore-hoz lépett, otthagyva a Siriust, aki elsápadt dühében. Lupin odasúgta neki:

– Hagyd ezt, Tappmancs, most egy oldalon állunk és már nem vagyunk gyerekek! – McGalagony Lupinra nézett és helyeslően biccentett.

- James is utálta őt! Nem bízom benne, és ő is gyűlöl minket! - szólt fojtott hangon Sirius a kandallóhoz lépve.

Remus követte:

- Azok után, ahogy viselkedtünk vele, ez érthető! – próbálta jobb belátásra téríteni barátját – Dumbledore megbízik benne, és nekünk el kell fogadnunk az ítéletét, még ha az érzéseink vagy tapasztalataink mást is sugallnak!

- Dumbledore sem tévedhetetelen! - vágott vissza Sirius.

- Ez igaz. Itt van például Hagrid, a félóriás vagy Remus Lupin, a vérfarkas. Ki az a bolond rajta kívül, aki megbízna bennük vagy tanárként alkalmazná őket! - nézett barátja szemébe a varázsló.

Erre már Sirius sem tudott mit mondani, inkább sértődötten elvonult.

A konyhaajtóban megjelent Rémszem Mordon, akit láthatóan megviselt az egy éves fogság. Az exauror a szokásosnál is paranoiásabbnak tűnt, varázsszeme szédítő iramban forgott körbe-körbe. Dumbledore-hoz lépett és a Black - házzal kapcsolatos biztonsági intézkedésekről kezdte faggatni. Varázsszeme ez idő alatt is ide - oda ugrált a szobába lévő varázslókat és a boszorkányokat fürkészve.

Lassan megtelt az ebédlő, a konyhából folyamatosan jöttek az újabb és újabb boszorkányok és varázslók. Dumbledorehoz és Mordonhoz Sirius is csatlakozott és elkezdték számba venni a Rend tagjait.

- Hestia Jones és Emmeline Vance most érkeztek! - közölte rekedtes hangján Rémszem a konyhát kémlelve.

- Várunk még valakire?- kérdezte Sirius, amikor Podmore és utolsóként Elphias Doge is befutott.

- Artur Weasley hoz még néhány embert a Minisztériumból! - válaszolta Dumbledore .

Mrs Weasley lépett hozzájuk

- Most jelent meg a konyhába Mundungus Flecher azzal, hogy ő is a Rend tagja lesz. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki hívhatta meg!

- Én bátorkodtam - mosolyodott el szelíden Dumbledore – úgy vélem, hasznunkra lehet!

A boszorkány levegő után kapkodott:

- Egy ilyen címeres csirkefogót hívsz a rendbe, Albus? Hiszen mindenki tudja milyen alvilági kapcsolatai vannak, gyanús alakokkal barátkozik és állandóan a Zsebpiszok közben kószál!

- Valóban hasznos lehet! - állapította meg Sirius és Mordon egyetértően bólogatott.

-A gyerekekre nem is gondoltok? Egy ilyen alak milyen hatással lesz rájuk? De ha meglátom, hogy a közelükbe megy, kitekerem a nyakát, az biztos! – mondta harciasan felvetve a fejét a boszorkány és szúrós szemmel meredt a vigyorgó Siriusra.

A Minisztérium előcsarnoka már üres volt, amikor Tonks leért. egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy lekéste a találkozót, de ahogy hátrafordult meglátta a lépcsőn lesiető Arthur Weasleyt. Szegről- végre vele is rokonságban állt és futólag ismerte is a vörös hajú varázslót, aki biccentett és intett neki, hogy kövesse. Az egyik minisztériumi kandallónál álltak meg.

– Ismered a Három Részeg Koboldot?- kérdezte a varázsló a falhoz támaszkodva - Menjetek oda Kingsleyvel, ott találkozunk! - mondta és belépett a kandallóba.

Tonks várakozás közben a tegnap történteken rágódott. Késő éjjel ért haza, a repülés kifárasztotta, szinte rögtön elaludt, ahogy az ágyba dőlt. Reggel rohanás a Minisztériumba. Shacklebolt még este megmondta, hogy a jelentést neki kell megírnia és ez mindig tovább tartott, mint magát a feladatot elvégezni. Izgatottan várta az esti találkozót és az esze csak Siriuson és a Renden járt. Az izgalom és a várakozás még a szokásosnál is szétszórtabbá tette. Az asztalát is alig találta meg. előtte félórát ordibált egy varázslóval a Mágikus Közlekedésfelügyeleti Osztályon, mire kiderült, hogy az ő asztala ezen a helyen van ugyan, csak egy emelettel feljebb. Amikor végre megtalálta az íróasztalát, abban sem volt köszönet. Dawlish jóvoltából, aki valahogy rájött, hogy ő borította le az iratait, hatalmas aktakupac várta. A délelőttje azzal telt, hogy statisztikai űrlapokat töltött ki és jelentéseket írt. Néhány óra múlva már szürke csíkok jelentek meg a hajában, de ő észre sem vette. A délután, amelyet a délelőtt elkövetett hibák kijavításával töltött , még rosszabb volt. Ötkor megjelent Shacklebolt és a jelentést kérte, Tonks - mivel nem volt más választása – megígérte, hogy még aznap éjszaka megírja.

Miután beszél Arturral az előcsarnokban, még legalább egy negyedórát kellett várnia Kingsleyre.

- Látom rossz napod volt - jegyezte meg a férfi és a boszorkány hajára mutatott.

Tonks elfintorodott és rövid koncentrálás után vállig érő kék hajat varázsolt magának. Beléptek a kandallóba és néhány perc múlva már a Három Részeg Kobold előtt ácsorogtak.

– Miért kellett idejönnünk? - kérdezte a boszorkány.

- Valószínűleg figyelik a hopp hálózatot, jobb ha nem látnak minket együtt Arthurral! - válaszolt Kingsley suttogva.

Mr Weasley ebben a pillanatban lépett ki az ajtón.

- Gyertek, sokan járnak ide a minisztériumból, ne álldogáljunk itt! – szólt és elindult egy parkon keresztül, a két auror követte.

A Grimmauld téri ház kapuját maga Sirius tárta ki előttük. A lány szíve elszorult, a szemébe könnyek szöktek, amikor meglátta a férfit. Annyira más volt, mint az a fiatalember, akire emlékezett, vagy akit a roxforti fényképen látott. Arcára mély barázdákat vájt a szenvedés, sápadt volt és sovány. Csak a szeme volt a régi. Szürkéskék, élénk és ragyogó. Ahogy ránézett Tonks látta, ahogy hitetlenkedés fut végig az arcán, aztán elmosolyodik. Úgy ugrott a nyakába, mint hétéves korában, mintha nem is telt volna el tizenkét év az óta. És valahol mélyen azt kívánta, bárcsak valóban így lenne.

- Nymphadora, tényleg te vagy az? - kérdezte Sirius döbbenten. – Ostoba kérdés, ki lehetne más ilyen hajjal!

Shacklebolt és Artur közben már belépett az ebédlőbe. Sirius egy mozdulattal becsapta az ajtót és átölelte őt. Az ajtócsapódásra az egyik kép sikítozva gyalázkodni kezdett. Sirius nem engedte el a lányt, de a festményre ordított:

- Hallgass már, vén szipirtyó!

Kinyílt az egyik ajtó és egy magas varázsló lépett be rajta, Tonks nem látta az arcát, a férfi határozott léptekkel a festményhez ment és néhány pillanat múlva újra csend lett.

- Még kislány voltál, amikor utoljára láttalak! - tolta el magától a Sirius, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. – Hűha, milyen csinos valaki! - nevetett fel a férfi és megcsipkedte az arcát.

- Ezt már gyerekkoromban is utáltam!- figyelmezette ő kissé fátyolos hangon.

Sirius újra felnevetett:

- Várj Holdsáp!- kiáltott a másik varázsló után –Hadd mutassak be neked valakit! – elegáns mozdulattal megfogta a boszorkány kezét, mintha csak táncra kérné és a magas férfi elé vezette.

- Remus, szeretném, ha megismernéd az unokahúgomat, Nymphadora Tonksot!

- A Nymphadorát nem szeretem, maradjunk csak a Tonksnál! – mondta ő határozottan, aztán az előtte álló varázsló felé fordult.

Az láthatóan zavarban volt. Biztos a hajam miatt – gondolta a lány és bosszúsan leszegte a fejét. Rögtön észrevette milyen szép keze van a férfinak. Kézfogása határozott volt és meleg, a finom, hosszú ujjai egy pillanatra a kezére simultak. A férfi világosbarna hajába ősz szálak keveredtek, ruhája kopott volt és ódivatú. Sápadt, komoly arccal állt ott és szomorúság sugárzott tekintetéből. Tonks csak akkor ismerte fel, amikor a szemébe nézett, ugyanazok az okos, megértő, acélkék szemek néztek rá, mint a képről, amit Dumbledore mutatott.

- Milyen udvariatlan vagyok! - kapott a fejéhez Sirius. - Ő itt a legjobb, mondatnám úgyis az egyetlen,barátom: Remus Lupin.

A varázsló kissé meghajtotta magát és kutatóan nézett a lányra, Sirius súgott valamit neki, erre elpirult és Tonks úgy találta, így évekkel fiatalabbnak látszik. Sirius a Tekergőkről kezdett magyarázni és a roxforti diákéveikről, Lupin hirtelen elsápadt hátrahőkölt, mint akit pofonvágtak.. Barátja, ezt észre sem véve, az ebédlőbe vezette őt. Az ajtónál Tonks még visszanézett és rámosolygott a férfira. Lupin továbbra is a folyosón állt, mintha gyökeret vert volna és rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá.

- Ez az én formám, biztosan megrémítette ez a kék haj! – gondolta Tonks és gyorsan lilára változtatta a haja színét, aztán a biztonság kedvéért az orrát hegyesről piszére alakította. Az asztalnál elég vegyes társaság ült, többségüket ismerte. Volt tanárai, a minisztériumi kollégái és a rend régi tagjai – őket egy fényképen látta, amit a Minisztériumban talált, amikor utána nézett a Főnix Rendjének az irattárban. Leült Dumbledore mellé, aki éppen beszélni kezdett:

- Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Voldemort visszatért, itt az ideje hát, hogy a Főnix is föltámadjon a hamvaiból! Először hagy mutassam be Rendünk új tagjait…-

Amíg Dumbledore beszélt Lupin halkan bejött és leült az utolsó üres székre. Végigfuttatta tekintetét az asztal körül ülőkön, mintha keresne valakit. Nem ismer meg, - mérgelődött magában a lány – ez nem lehet igaz!

Dumbledore éppen ekkor mutatta be őt:

… és Nymphadora Tonks, aki aurorként dolgozik a minisztériumban…

Lupin szeme elkerekedett a csodálkozástól.

– Na, így sem tetszem neki!- állapította meg ő magában és kínjában elfintorodott.

A férfi erre halványan elmosolyodott, a mosoly kissé meglágyította a vonásait és Tonks hirtelen nagyon vonzónak látta.


	4. Első benyomások

**4.fejezet **

**Első benyomások**

A gyűlés végén Dumbledore végrehajtotta a Fidelius bűbájt, a titokgazda ő maga lett. Kijelölték, hogy kik mennek majd Harryért a Privet Drive-ra, az igazgató még néhány szót váltott Siriussal és Rémszemmel aztán elköszönt. Néhányan még ott maradtak az asztal körül, Tonks felállt és menni készült, őt még várta otthon a munka.

- Tonks, remélem te még maradsz! – szólt oda neki Sirius a kandalló mellől.

- Sajnos még dolgoznom kell! - szabadkozott a lány - De péntek délután benézek! Akkor beszéljük meg Mordonnal, meg a többiekkel, hogyan hozzuk el Harryt. Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok a keresztfiadra!

- Legalább egy üveg vajsört igyál meg velünk! Ne kelljen itt egyedül búsulni két vén agglegénynek!

- Nem bánom, egy vajsör még jöhet! – ült le melléjük egy székre. - De Weasleyék itt maradnak, nem?

- Itt, itt, persze a gyerekekkel együtt! – legyintett Sirius.

- Hű, már megijedtem, hogy nekem kell főzni rátok! - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten a lány. – Mollyval szerintem, jobban jártok!

Felnézett és észrevette, hogy Remus őt bámulja, ettől zavarba jött és elhallgatott. Kis idő múlva, amikor Mrs. Weasley és Lupin kimentek bezárni az ajtót, Sirius megkérdezte:

- Hogy van Androméda?

- Anya? Jól, egy ideje apával ide-oda utazgatnak, így ritkán beszélünk, inkább levelezünk! - felelte a lány.

- Mondhattad volna úgy is, hogy bújkálnak! - nézett rá komoran a varázsló. - Mikor mentek el?

- Amikor megszöktél. Nem miattad -, tette hozzá gyorsan a lány –, anya attól félt, ha te ki tudtál jutni, akkor Bellatrixnek is sikerülhet!

- Hiába minden, a Halálfalók elől nem lehet elmenekülni! Szembe kell szállni velük, nem megfutamodni! - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Ne érts félre, nem hibáztatom anyádat! Tudom, mennyire félti Tedet, és megvan rá az oka. Megértem Andromédát, tulajdonképpen csak azon csodálkozom, hogy téged nem vittek magukkal!

- Én nem akartam! Éppen az auror vizsga előtt álltam és tanultam. Meg aztán anya úgy gondolta, elsősorban apa van veszélyben! - rántotta meg a vállát a boszorkány.

Lupin visszatért az ebédlőbe, de amikor látta, hogy már csak ők ketten beszélgetnek, visszafordult.

- Gyere, Remus, tarts velünk! – szól oda neki Sirius.

- Nem akarok zavarni, inkább felmegyek aludni! - szabadkozott az.

- Ugyan, rád fér egy kis vidámság, és szeretném, ha végre nekem is lenne egy kis társaságom, már nagyon unom, hogy mindig a saját hangomat kell hallgatnom!

Lupin leült hát a kandalló elé és mire Mrs. Weasley visszatért, már együtt nevettek a Tekergők roxforti kalandjain. Molly is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Sirius olyan színesen és élvezettel mesélt iskolai csínyeikről, hogy sokszor nemcsak Tonksot és Mollyt nevettette meg, hanem még Lupint is mosolygásra bírta.

- És én még azt hittem Frednél és Georgnál nagyobb csirkefogót nem hordott hátán a föld, de ti még rajtuk is túltettetek! – kacagott könnyes szemmel a vörös hajú boszorkány.

Tonks egy darabig csak hallgatott, de vajsörtől-e vagy a közé keveredett Lángnyelv whiskey-től, úgy érezte, meg kell nevettetnie Remust. Elmesélt hát néhányat, a saját iskolai balfogásaiból. A két varázsló, addigra már elég mélyen a pohár fenekére nézett. A történetek és a szesz hatására Sirius hangosan hahotázott és Remus is felszabadultan nevetett.

Végül éjfél körül kísérték ki a lányt és akkor már mind a ketten igen jókedvűek voltak. Tonks rokoni csókot nyomott Siriust arcára, aztán anélkül, hogy végiggondolta volna, hogy mit csinál, Remushoz lépett. A férfi magasabb volt, mint Sirius, így a vállába kapaszkodva lábujjhegyre állt és megcsókolta az arcát. Érezte, hogy a férfi teste megfeszül és egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy Lupin eltaszítja magától. Felnézett rá és látta, ahogy a varázsló arcára kiül a rémület. Nymphadora tudta, hogy most túl messzire ment, nem szólt hát egy szót sem csak kisuhant az ajtón és hazahoppanált.

Sirius és Lupin visszatértek az ebédlőbe és leültek a kandalló mellé.

- Látom, tetszett a kis unokahúgom! – jegyezte meg gonoszkodva Sirius.

- Igen, nagyon helyes lány - válaszolt kimérten Lupin.

- Eléggé megbámultad!

- Hát ritkán lát az ember metamorph mágust…Ha a véleményemre vagy kíváncsi, szédült kis csitri, az biztos! – emelte fel szemöldökét Remus és fejét ingatva, az asztalhoz ment, hogy töltsön egy pohár bort.

- Nem csapsz be, Holdsáp, tetszik neked! – fenyegette meg ujjával a barátját Sirius.

- Nem nagyon illenénk össze!– fordult felé a varázsló és fáradt kis mosoly villant fel arcán. - Egyébként meg szerintem összekeversz valakivel, aki egy időben minden szoknya után megfordult és az összes roxfortos lány fejét elcsavarta.

- Ki volt az?

- Hát te!

- Tényleg, emlékszem valami ilyesmire – bólogatott részegen Sirius –, de ha jól emlékszem, ezt minden esetben ők erőszakolták ki! De mintha neked nem lettek volna olyan nevezetes kalandjaid, még csak rá se néztél a boszorkányokra! Kíváncsi vagyok, később is ilyen visszafogott voltál-e?

Lupin merev arccal így szólt:

- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy én nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy lányokra vagy szerelemre gondoljak. Sem akkor, sem most! – hirtelen felállt - Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha befejezzük ezt a beszélgetést, túl sokat ittunk már ma este és fáradt is vagyok! Jó éjszakát!

- Jó éjszakát! – dünnyögte Sirius meglepetten és még akkor is azon gondolkozott, mi rosszat mondhatott, amikor Remus már a lépcsőn járt.

Remus hiába feküdt az ágyán, nem jött álom a szemére. Azon gondolkodott, amit Sirius mondott. Vajon miből gondolta a barátja, hogy tetszik neki Tonks? Kétségtelenül bájos volt a boszorkány, szív alakú, halvány arcával, sötét szemével, de a haja és a stílusa! Egyáltalán nem vonzották az ilyen lányok, túl fiatal, túl különleges, nem neki való! Pontosabban nem lenne neki való, ha gondolhatna ilyesmire. Ha voltak is nők az életében, kínosan ügyelt rá, hogy a komolyabb érzelmeket elkerülje. Mindenkinek így volt a legjobb, futó kapcsolatok aztán fájdalommentes elválások, nagyjelenetek nélkül.

Talán valami félreérthetőt mondott vagy tett? Végiggondolta az estét…

Amikor a csengetésre Sirius kiment az ajtóhoz, bent csak néhány szót hallott, de már ebből is kiderült, hogy barátja nagyon örül valakinek. Az ajtón Arthur lépett be egy fekete bőrű varázsló társaságában, aki megköszörülte a torkát és így szólt:

- Előre kell bocsátanom, hogy a házigazda nem nekem örül ennyire! A nevem Kingsley Shacklebolt. Közben az előcsarnokban, mint a végítélet harsonái, felzendült Mrs. Black átkozódása:

– A mocskos mugliivadék, még hogy a húga! Nyomorult perszóna, hogy meri betenni a lábát aranyvérű őseim házába!

- Az hiszem jobb lesz, ha lecsendesítem!– mondta zavartan Billnek, akivel éppen a kobold - mágus kapcsolatokról beszéltek és az előcsarnokba ment. A festményhez lépett és pálcájával elnémította Mrs. Black-et, majd összehúzta előtte a függönyt.

Sirius, aki - ezt meghökkenve látta - egy ismeretlen fiatal boszorkányt ölelgetett, utána kiáltott:

- Szeretném, ha megismernéd az unokahúgomat, Nymphadora Tonksot!

A boszorkány a neve hallatán furcsa kis fintort vágott. Elképzelhető, hogy egy kicsit rajta felejtette a szemét a lányon, de olyan szokatlan jelenség volt kék hajával, túl hegyes orrával. A szemei sötétek voltak és vidáman ragyogtak, mégis mintha könnyben úsztak volna. Nyúlánk volt, de nem túl magas, kecses mozgású és nagyon fiatalnak tűnt. Vagy inkább ő érezte magát túl öregnek? Bájos, talán ezzel a szóval lehetett jellemezni a lányt, jól esett ránézni és Lupin valami melegséget érzett belül, ahogy megfogta a kezét. Sirius őt is bemutatta, aztán odahajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgta:

– Mondj már valamit, ne csinálj úgy, mintha még soha sem láttál volna élő boszorkányt!

Hirtelen nem is tudott válaszolni, annyira meglepték az érzések, amelyeket a lány keltett benne. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

– Hát ez az én Remus barátom! - folytatta harsányan Sirius. - Lát egy csinos boszorkányt és mindjárt zavarba jön. Egyébként tud beszélni!- világosította fel Tonksot nevetve.

- Majd emlékeztess rá, hogy meséljek neked néhány történetet a négy Tekergőről, abból majd megtudod, milyen is ő valójában … egy báránybőrbe bújt farkas! Na gyere, Tonks, ismerkedj meg a többiekkel is! - mondta Sirius és elvonszolta a lányt az ebédlő felé.

Ő úgy érezte megmozdulni sem tud, csak állt a folyosó közepén sóbálvánnyá meredve. A boszorkány az ajtóból még visszanézett rá és elmosolyodott. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy bolond vagy egy éretlen kamasz és hirtelen nem tudta magára haragudjon inkább vagy Siriusra, aki ilyen helyzetbe hozta. Még maga előtt sem tudta letagadni, hogy amikor Sirius megemlítette a négy Tekergőt, meghűlt benne a vér. A félelem, hogy a lány megtudja mi is valójában, megrémítette, arra vágyott, hogy legalább egy ideig úgy tekintsen rá, mint egy normális emberre.

Hiába tartotta magát becsületesnek, mégis milyen sokszor hazudni kényszerült és csalni, hogy az emberek megtűrjék maguk között. Csak a Tekergők között, ott lehetett igazán őszinte és persze most a Rendben. Itt mindenki tisztában van vele kiféle… vagy majdnem mindenki. Tonks például nem.

Az a baj, hogy régen találkozott már fiatal boszorkányokkal, ezért jött zavarba és ezért gondolkodik ilyen ostobaságokon. Különben is miért érdekelné ennyire egy ilyen kis kék hajú, hegyes orrú boszorkány? - mondta magában.

Amikor végre meggyőzte magát, hogy az egész csak egy pillanatnyi zavarodottság volt, beóvakodott az ebédlőbe és leült az asztal mellé. A szobában csak néhány gyertya égett, épp csak annyi fény derengett, hogy jól láthatták egymást az asztal körül ülők. Sirius a másik oldalon foglalt helyet, de Tonksot nem látta sehol. Aztán hallotta, hogy Dumbledore épp az új tagokat mutatja be, Nymphadora nevénél maga mellé mutatott, ahol egy lila hajú, pisze boszorkány ült. Akkor vált számára világossá minden, amikor meghallotta a metamorf mágus szót. És most, hogy jobban belegondolt még emlékezett is, hogy iskolásként egyszer Sirius mesélt az unokatestvére lányáról, aki metamorf mágus. Ő lenne hát Tonks. Az új haj és orr teljesen megváltoztatta a kinézetét, de a szeme ugyanolyan maradt. Alaposan megbámulta a lányt. Tonks észrevette és egy furcsa grimaszt vágott, ezt hirtelen olyan mulatságosnak találta, hogy a bajsza alatt elmosolyodott.

A gyűlés után Arthurral és Rémszemmel beszélgettek, arról mikor és hogyan kellene elhozni Harryt a Dursley háztól, csak a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Tonks és Sirius a kandallónál ülnek.

- Tonksot nézed? – kérdezte Mordon rekedtes hangon és meghúzta a kezében tartott lapos üveget. – Hát igen, ritka madár a metamorf mágus! Kivételesen tehetséges boszorkány, az biztos, de borzalmasan szétszórt és fittyet hány az alapvető óvatossági szabályokra is! - fordult a varázsló mágikus szeme a kandalló felé. - Most is ez a lila haj… hiába mondtam neki százszor, hogy válasszon kevésbé feltűnő színeket!

- Ismered? – kérdezte csodálkozva az exaurort.

- Még jó! – morrant fel a férfi, Remus gyanította, hogy ez Mordonnál a nevetést helyettesíti. – Részt vettem a kiképzésében is. Jó kis évfolyam volt!

Miután a Rend tagjai haza vagy aludni tértek és Mollyval bezártak, visszament az ebédlőbe. Barátja még mindig Tonkssal beszélgetett, odaült hozzájuk és hallgatta őket. Ahogy Sirius mesélni kezdett a régi roxforti évekről, az ő emlékei is felelevenedtek Jamesről, Lilyről a Tekergők kalandjairól. Közben barátja arcát nézte és nem is emlékezett rá mikor látta utoljára ilyen boldognak. Aztán bejött Molly és a varázsló áttért kevésbé megbotránkoztató kalandjaikra. Az animágiára vagy az ő átváltozásaira még csak nem is célzott. Talán nem akart neki fájdalmat okozni vagy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni őt, mindenestre hálás volt ezért. Molly és Tonks is elmondott néhány történetet. Az ikrek rémtetteihez ő is hozzátehetett volna, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Molly ezekről is tud. Tonks iskolás évei sem voltak eseménytelenek. Bár történetei mulatságosak voltak, úgy tűnt , a lány inkább tehernek érzi különleges képességét, amely a kamaszkori ügyetlenséggel és a lány szétszórtságával párosulva rengeteg galibát okozott…

A folyosón történtekre nem szívesen gondolt vissza, otrombán viselkedett és megsértette a lányt, látta szemén, amikor kiment. Annyira hirtelen történt az egész, hogy összezavarodott. Egyszerre szeretett volna elmenekülni és ott maradni és érezni, ahogy a lány hozzásimul.

Ha a lány tudná róla az igazat, a csóknak még a gondolatától is visszariadt volna - gondolta magában keserűen.


	5. A testőrség

**5. fejezet **

**A testőrség**

A pénteki megbeszélésre csak a testőrség tagjai jöttek el és persze Sirius, aki mivel a keresztfiáról volt szó, nem akart kimaradni semmiből. Megegyeztek abban, hogy az akciót Mordon vezeti majd, akinél tapasztaltabb és óvatosabb varázslót keresve se találhattak volna. Elég sokan voltak, de hát mindenki kíváncsi volt Harry Potterre. A régiek közül Elphias Doge, Daedalus Digge és Emeline Vance jelentkezett. Strugis Podmore az utolsó pillanatban csatlakozott és természetesen velük tartott Lupin is. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki személyesen ismerte a fiút és Harry is őt. Az új tagok közül Tonks jött - Mordon javasolatára - Shacklebolt és Hestia Jones.

Tonks fél ötkor csöngetett a Grimmauld téri ház ajtaján. Testben és lélekben felkészült a Lupinnal való találkozásra. Már több hét eltelt a rend újjáalakulása óta és szégyellte, de azóta Sirius felé se nézett. Minden nap túlórázott, hogy behozza a lemaradást és feldolgozza a Dawlish által ráömlesztett aktatömeget, de fő ok a gyávasága volt. Egyszerűen nem tudta, mit mondhatna Lupinnak, ha újra találkoznak. Kérjen bocsánatot vagy csináljon úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna? Végül is tényleg nem történt semmi, döntött „merészen" a második változat mellett és a tükör elé állva a megkezdte a testben való felkészülést. Közben járt az agya tovább.

– Egyszerűen nem vagyok neki szimpatikus, majd igyekszem távolságot tartani… Végül is csak egy puszi volt, nem lehetek annyira visszataszító! Talán egy hétköznapi hajszínnel jobban néznék ki?

Pont ilyen unalmas barna haja volt régen, nézegette magát a tükörben. Kipróbált vagy hat fajta visszafogott, normális hajszínt, de egyik sem tetszett. - Hát akkor legyen egyszerűen zöld! – fordult sarkon mérgesen és egy pillanat múlva már a Black ház ajtaja előtt állt.

- Csak lazán, barátságosan, vidáman! -mondogatta magában, Molly nyitott ajtót:

- Csendben, nehogy felébredjen! - intett a kép felé a boszorkány.

Az ebédlőben Mordon és Sirius beszélgettek az ajtó mellett, néhányan az asztalnál ültek köztük Mr. Weasley, Doge, Shacklebolt és Lupin is. Tonks, kerülve a pillantását egyenesen Siriushoz lépett.

- Tonks, nem lesz túl feltűnő ez a hajszín? - reccsent rá Mordon szigorúan.

A boszorkány morcosan megrántotta a vállát és narancssárga hosszú hajra váltott.

- Hát ez se sokkal jobb! - morogta elégedetlenül az exauror – Megírtad a levelet Dursleyéknak? A boszorkány biccentett.

- Mikor mentek Harryért? - kérdezte Sirius.

Mordon gyanakvóan nézett a fekete hajú varázslóra, de válaszolt:

- Egy hét múlva, de te nem jöhetsz velünk!

- Dumbledore már mondta! - szól Sirius morcosan - Miért nem hozzátok el most Harryt?

- Az akciót elő kell készíteni, a legfontosabb a fiú biztonsága! – közölte ellentmondás nem tűrő hangon Rémszem. – Mutasd a levelet, Tonks!

A boszorkány egy pergament varázsolt elő a köpenyéből. Mordon szeme szédítő sebességgel forgott miközben olvasta az írást. – Jó, nézesd meg Arthur Weasleyvel is, ő ért közülünk legjobban a mugli dolgokhoz! – adta vissza a tekercset a lánynak.

Tonks nem szólt semmit az asztalhoz lépett és leült Arthur mellé. A varázsló átfutotta a levelet és néhány helyen kiigazította.

- Tudom furcsa, de a muglik ilyen leveleket küldenek - jegyezte meg Arthur és egy pálcapöccintéssel fehér papírossá alakította át a pergament. - Valahol még van egy borítékom, tavaly kaptam Harrytól! - keresgélni kezdett a táskájában.

- Itt is van!- A fehér kis tasakra felírt valamit és közben tovább magyarázott – és azt tudtad, hogy ezekről a számokról tudják a muglik, hogy hová kell vinni a leveleket? Hát nem csodálatos, milyen találékonyak? Egyszer én is küldtem levelet Harrynak! Várj, a bélyegeket elfelejtettem! - mondta és néhány színes kis fecnit varázsolt a levélre.

Amikor végre mindenki megérkezett, Mordon az asztalhoz lépett és ismertetni kezdte a szöktetés tervét. A terv olyan szövevényes és minden részletre kiterjedő volt, hogy vagy másfél óráig tartott, míg Rémszem elmagyarázta. Tonks a felénél elvesztette a fonalat és csak abban reménykedett, hogy legalább Mordon meg tudja majd jegyezni a saját tervét. Úgy gondolta a többiek sem tudták jobban követni a varázslót. Meglepetésére Kingsley néhány használható javaslatot tett, amelyeket Mordon helyeslő mormogással jutalmazott. Aztán Lupin kérdezett néhány dolgot és Tonksra nézve azt javasolta, hogy mindenkivel személy szerint is beszéljék meg, hogy mi lesz a feladata. Mordon arca felderült az ötletre, hogy még vagy tízszer elmondhatja a tervét és a boszorkány már sejtette, hogy éjfél előtt aligha szabadul.

Másnap reggel Sirius ébresztette:

– Gyere át, Harryt megtámadták az éjjel! – szólt a férfi feje a kandallójából. Tíz perc múlva már a Grimmauld téri ház konyhájában volt a testőrség többi tagjával együtt. A hírt Mundungus hozta az éjjel, Molly azóta füstölgött egyfolytában és mindennek elmondta a férfit:

– Nem tudom, hogy lehetett egy ilyen fontos feladatot egy ilyen felelőtlen alakra bízni, csak a saját sötét ügyleteivel törődik, Harry biztonsága helyett! A Weasley család tagjai az asztalnál ültek, a gyerekek óvakodtak véleményt nyilvánítani látva, hogy anyjuk ennyire felpaprikázódott. Tonks már a folyosón hallotta Sirius hangját, aki hevesen magyarázott Lupinnak és Mordonnak:

- El kell hozni, most azonnal! – mondta indulatosan.

- Szó sem lehet róla! - recsegte Mordon – Lehet, hogy éppen ezért csinálták, hogy kiugrassák a nyulat a bokorból! A tervünket módosítani kell. Ez időt vesz igénybe, az újfenyegetésekre is fel kell készülnünk. Amíg nem tudjuk, ki áll az egész mögött, addig védekezni sem tudunk ellene!

Tonksnak már voltak emlékei, hogy mennyire rugalmas ilyenkor Mordon. Körülbelül, mint egy kőfal. Odalépett hát, mert látta, hogy Sirius feje kezd elvörösödni. Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Lupin megelőzte:

- Úgy gondolom, Sirius, valóban várnunk kell néhány napot. –

Egy kézmozdulattal türelemre intette közbevágni készülő barátját és Rémszemre nézett.

– Szerintem van olyan jó a terved, Mordon, hogy egy-két kisebb módosítással alkalmazni tudjuk és kedden elmehetünk Harryért. És ebben Dumbledore is egyetért velem! - zárta le a vitát határozottan.

- Rendben – morogta az exauror kissé csalódottan –, elfogadom Dumbledore véleményét és a tiédet is Lupin, végül is majdnem kollégák voltunk, nem igaz? - vágta hátba a varázslót és kellemetlen, száraz kacajjal elvonult a reggeliző asztal irányába.

- De hát bármikor újra megtámadhatják!- vetette ellen a Sirius.

- Nézd a jó oldalát, Sirius! - mondta Tonks, kezét a férfi vállára téve. – Harrynak kutya baja, biztonságban van a muglik házában és így még korábban költözik ide, mint terveztük! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a történtek után nem fogja még egyszer elhagyni azt a házat!

- Írtam neki én is, meg Arthur is, még az éjjel! – mondta elkeseredetten a férfi.

- Dumbledore pedig figyelmezette a nagynénjét - tette hozzá Lupin.

- Akkor meg mi a baj? – kérdezte a lány

- Ezt írta vissza!- húzott elő a zsebéből Sirius egy levelet.

Tonks elolvasta a levelet, amelynek minden szavából sütött a elkeseredettség és a tanácstalanság. Tökéletesen értette, mit érezhet most Harry, de saját érdekében most Dursleyéknál kell maradnia.

- Most nem tehetünk mást, és idővel ezt Harry is meg fogja érteni! – igyekezett megnyugtatni Siriust Lupin, majd a lányra nézett és így folytatta:

– Nymphadora majd elintézi, hogy Dursleyék megkapják a levelet és ne pénteken, hanem kedden menjenek el otthonról.

A boszorkány nem tiltakozott a megszólítás ellen, de meglehetősen morcosan bökte oda:

- Nem gond! –aztán leült a reggeliző asztalhoz Mordon mellé, aki néhány kisebb kolbászt igyekezett begyömöszölni az arcába.

A gyerekek megörültek Tonksnak, aki sokkal szórakoztatóbb társaság volt, mint a táplálkozásban belefeledkezett Rémszem. Bill javaslatára a boszorkány bemutatott néhány furcsa orrot. A Weasley gyerekek nagyon élvezték a rögtönzött előadást, Ginny pedig szabályosan gurult a nevetéstől, amikor a boszorkány a roxforti tanárok orrát kezdte utánozni.

Az akció este indult. Mrs. Figg jelzett, amikor látta, hogy Dursleyék elindultak. A testőrgárda seprűn repülve tette meg az utat és sokkal hamarabb odaértek, mint arra Tonks számított.

Bementek a házba hangtalanul, óvatosan lopakodva be a konyhába, egészen addig, amíg ő le nem vert egy tányért. Még a sötétben is látta, hogy Mordon bosszúsan ingatja a fejét. A lépcső tetejéről zajt hallottak, rémszem hangja törte meg a csendet, ráreccsent a fiúra, hogy tegye el a pálcát. Egy bizonytalan hang kérdezte:

- Mordon professzor?

Rémszem a tőle megszokott érdes stílusban válaszolt, ami zavrba hozta a fiút. Aztán Lupin lépett közelebb és néhány mondattal megnyugtatta Harryt. Tonks úgy döntött, egy kis fény nem árthat és meggyújtotta a pálcáját. Meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy Lupin szélesen mosolyog, a mosoly megszépítette sápadt arcát és szinte érezte, ahogy melegséggel tölti el a varázslóból sugárzó öröm.

Harry Potter állt velük szemben. A boszorkány jól ismerte az arcát, a Reggeli Próféta mostanában sokat foglalkozott vele, ha nem is túl hízelgő hangnemben. Tonks alaposan megnézte magának, de a megrögzött hazudozó, vagy az önjelölt, feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő hős helyett csak egy hétköznapi kamasz állt ott, aki láthatóan megdöbbentett, hogy ennyi ember eljött ide a kedvéért. És aki nem tudja, hogy örüljön, vagy aggódjon emiatt. Csak akkor tűnt egy kicsit vidámabbnak, amikor Lupin biztosította arról, hogy tényleg magukkal viszik.

Tonks úgy gondolta jobb lesz, ha segít neki. A többiek csak bámultak és azt hajtogatták, hogy mennyire hasonlít a szüleire. Még Shacklebolt is, akiről nem is sejtette, hogy egyáltalán ismerte James Pottert.

Lupin sorra bemutatta a testőrgárda tagjait, a lány nem kis bosszúságára őt Nymphadora Tonksként. Végül Mordon varázsszemével előadott gusztustalankodása adta meg az utolsó lökést. Úgy döntött, inkább megpróbálja hasznossá tenni magát ahelyett, hogy ezt nézze. Felkísérte Harryt és segített neki összecsomagolni, közben váltottak néhány szót. A fiút nagyon érdekelte az alakváltás és az aurorság, őt pedig a Tűzvillám, amit a fiú szobájában rejtegetett. Harry elmondta, hogy keresztapjától, Siriustól kapta.

- Hűha, ezért már érdemes beszerezni egy keresztapát! – ámuldozott ő.

Mire leértek a többiek már indulásra készen várták őket. Lupin egy lepecsételt levelet tett az asztalra, aztán mindannyian kimentek a kertbe. Mordon röviden elmondta Harrynek, hogyan fognak repülni, közben ő a ládát erősítette fel a seprűjére. A visszafelé tartó út sokkal hosszabb volt és közben lehűlt a levegő is. A végén a boszorkány már úgy érezte, hogy odafagy a seprűjéhez. Kétszer is rá kellett szólnia Mordonra, aki így is elviselhetetlenül hosszúra nyújtotta az utat azzal, hogy állandóan kitérőket és hurkokat illesztett az eredeti útvonalba. Amikor végre megérkeztek a Grimmauld térre és mindannyian vacogva álltak a kövön. Rémszem leoltotta a lámpákat. Ő a seprűjéhez lépett és lecsatolta a ládát. Amikor fel akarta emelni, érezte, hogy a másik oldalról segít valaki. Felnézett, Lupin állt vele szemben:

- Segíthetek, Nyphadora? - kérdezte és a lány hallotta a hangján, hogy közben mosolyog.


	6. Trollláb és padlásszörny

**6. fejezet **

**Troll-láb és padlásszörny**

Mire Harry és kísérete megérkezett, a tanácskozás már megkezdődött. Molly felküldte a gyerekeket az emeletre, az újonnan érkezett varázslók és boszorkányok pedig csatlakoztak Dumbledorehoz az ebédlőben. Mordon beszámolt küldetésük végrehajtásáról, aztán Piton és Dumbledore beszélt arról, hogy várhatóan mi lesz Voldemort következő lépése, végül Harry közelgő tárgyalásáról is szó esett. Piton lépett a kandallóba elsőként, Dumbledore még velük maradt és a Minisztériumban dolgozó rendtagokat maga köré gyűjtve, megbeszélték az őrség részleteit, majd ő is távozott.

Molly, Tonks és Lupin segítségével visszabűvölte a zárakat. A mágikus zárakat még Sirius nagyapja tetette fel az ajtóra és most Dumbledore a biztonság kedvéért megerősítette azokat. Nymphadora igyekezett odafigyelni, mert a zár eléggé bonyolult volt és a több egymáshoz kapcsolódó szerkezetet csak meghatározott sorrendben lehetett bezárni. Lupin mellett ügyetlennek érezte magát, a férfi olyan könnyedén, elegánsan és gyorsan forgatta pálcáját, hogy ő csak irigykedve bámulta. Mrs. Weasley éppen suttogva figyelmeztette a gyerekeket, hogy csendesen közlekedjenek a folyosón, amikor Tonks megkönnyebbülve, hogy végre sikerült az ajtót bezárni, hátralépett és a troll-lábból készült esernyőtartóban felbukva hatalmas zajt csapva a szőnyegre zuhant.

- Bocsánat, az az átkozott ernyőtartó az oka! - szabadkozott, de ezt már senki sem hallotta, mert felharsant Mrs. Black vérfagyasztó üvöltése.

Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, felváltva szidta magát és a troll-lábat, ami elgáncsolta. Csak még kínosabbá tette az egészet, hogy pont Lupin lába előtt terült ki, mint egy béka. Remus a kezét nyújtotta és fölsegítette, majd Mollyval együtt a festményhez léptek és megpróbálták összehúzni előtte a függönyt. Nem volt könnyű, mert Sirius anyja vérszemet kapott és minden alkalommal egyre hangosabban üvöltött és egyre nehezebb volt elhallgattatni. Ráadásul most a falon lógó többi festmény is rákezdte. Mrs. Weasley kétségbeesésében végül sorban mindegyik képre kábító átkot küldött, csak csend legyen már végre. A gyerekek – köztük Harry is - befogott füllel álltak a lépcsőn. Sirius robogott ki a folyosóra és Lupinnal együtt végül sikerült összehúzniuk a függönyt Mrs Black előtt, miközben halálos sértések tömkelege zúdult a szerencsétlen hallgatóságra.

Sirius váltott néhány szót Harryvel, de Nymphadorának feltűnt, hogy a varázsló valami miatt nagyon rosszkedvű és az is, hogy Harry szívélyesebb fogadtatásra számított.  
Együttérzett Harryvel, és el is határozta, hogy beszél a dologról Siriussal, de erre aztán mégsem került sor. Mire leszállt az este és hazaindult, már annak is örült, hogy a feje a helyén maradt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy utoljára mikor volt ennyire kétbalkezes.

Kezdődött az esernyőtartóval, aztán, amikor átmentek az ebédlőbe, meglátta Bill Weasleyt, aki éppen néhány tekercset próbált összeszedni az asztalról. Billel jó barátok voltak, bár a varázsló néhány évvel idősebb volt, mint ő. Mind a ketten játszottak a Griffendél kviddicscsapatában, ráadásul Bill két évig a legjobb barátnőjével járt. Örült, hogy végre hasznossá teheti magát. Odanyúlt, hogy segítsen összeszedni a pergameneket és egy mozdulattal ráborította az égő gyertyát a papírokra, azok nyomban lángra lobbantak. Szerencsére Molly villámgyorsan eloltotta pálcájával a tüzet, Bill pedig eltüntette a pergameneket.

- Ne segítsek, Molly? – kérdezte ő, amikor Mrs. Weasley elindult a konyhába vacsorát készíteni, azt remélve, hogy a konyhába eltűnhet.

- Pihenj inkább, nehéz napod volt! – válaszolta a boszorkány kissé riadtan.

- Dehogyis, szívesen segítek! - mondta és feldöntött egy széket.

Bill felnevetett:

- Tonks, te semmit sem változtál. Hagyd anyát, nélküled is boldogul!

Az egyik székre roskadva, magában beismerte, hogy Molly az ő segítsége nélkül valószínűleg hamarabb elkészíti a vacsorát. A vacsoránál Harryvel szemben ült és igyekezett kicsit felvidítani, Ginny és Hermione felváltva kérték tőle a kedvenc orrukat:

- Most egy disznó orrot! Most Pitonét! Most a hegyeset! - csak úgy záporoztak a kérések és végül még Harryt is sikerült jobb kedvre derítenie.

Néha azért átsandított az asztal túlsó végére, ahol Lupin, Bill és Mr Weasley beszélgettek.

Remus éppen a koboldokról beszélő Billt hallgatta - közben szemmel tartotta Mundungust is, aki a sarokban szédítette az ikreket valamelyik hihetetlen történetével. Harry és Sirius a kandallónál beszélgettek, Remus remélte, hogy barátja már egy kicsit lehiggadt. A tanácskozás előtt Sirius váltott néhány szót Dumbledoreval, aki kerek perec megmondta neki, hogy most nem lehet a rend hasznára, úgy hogy húzza csak meg magát itt a Black - házban és mindezt Piton füle hallatára. Sajnálta, hogy nem volt ott.  
Sirius a vérmérsékletének megfelelően reagált, még Dumbledore-ral is majdnem összeveszett. Ismerve a barátját, számított rá, hogy ma este még valakibe bele fog kötni, mivel Piton elment, igyekeznie kell, hogy ő legyen az. A hangos vihorászást hallva, az asztal vége felé fordult. Nymphadora szórakoztatta a gyerekeket. Egy pillanatra a boszorkányon felejtette a szemét. Milyen furcsa, hogy még a disznóorr sem tudja igazán elcsúfítani az arcát. Az utolsó korty bort itta ki a kupájából, amikor elhangzott Voldemort neve. Molly és Sirius folytatták a délután kezdett vitát a "ki akar jót Harrynek" témában. Rosszat sejtett, felállt hát és odalépett barátja mellé.

Megértette Mollyt, aki aggódott a gyerekeiért. Percy viselkedése miatt talán úgy érzi, hogy az egyik fiát már el is veszítette, és félti Harryt is. De most Siriusnak adott igazat. Dumbledore viselkedése nemcsak Siriust bántotta, de Harryt is, aki nagyon csalódottnak tűnt, hogy az igazgató még csak szóba sem állt vele. A gyerekek tátott szájjal figyelték a szópárbajt. Remus tudta, hogy közbe kell avatkoznia. Igyekezett meggyőzni a boszorkányt, hogy jobb, ha ők mondják el Harrynek, amit tudnia kell, nem más. Molly azonban nem volt könnyebb eset, mint Sirius és látta, hogy ebben a kérdésben Arthur segítségére sem számíthat. Végül kénytelen volt keményebben figyelmeztetni a boszorkányt:

- Molly, nem te vagy az egyetlen ember itt, aki jót akar Harrynek! – látta, hogy az asszony megsértődött, de most nem törődött vele, inkább Siriusra szólt rá, aki láthatóan szívesen folytatta volna tovább a vitát.

Mollynak végül a gyerekek közül egyedül Ginnyt sikerült kiküldenie, aki hangosan tiltakozott az eljárás ellen, újra felébresztve ezzel Mrs. Blacket. Miután végre minden és mindenki elcsendesedett, Lupin Siriusszal és Harryvel a kandalló elé telepedett és elmondták neki azokat a dolgokat, amikről feltétlenül tudnia kellett. Úgy látta, hogy Harry ettől egy kicsit megnyugodott, bár nehezen fogadta el, hogy azok után, amit a Trimágus Kupán átélt, ilyen kevesen hisznek neki. Sirius legszívesebben mindent elmondott volna a keresztfiának, de Molly visszatért és megálljt parancsolt neki és Remus ez alkalommal vele értett egyet.

A szobát már csak a kandallóban égő tűz rőt fénye világította meg. Tizenegy óra volt, a gyerekek már rég az ágyukban voltak. Arthur átkarolta Mollyt és a kanapén ülve beszélgettek. A fotelben Lupin ült és egy pohár bort iszogatott.

- Nyugodj meg, kedvesem, nem lesz semmi baja a gyerekeknek. Itt mindannyian biztonságban vagyunk! – simogatta meg az asszony kezét Arthur - Tudom, hogy aggódsz a miattuk és Harryért különösen, de sem itt, sem Roxfortban nem eshet bántódásuk.

- Nem tudják milyen veszélyes dologba keveredtek! És ott van Percy, rá ki vigyáz?

Amióta Percy szakított a családjával nem beszéltek róla. Ha mégis szóba került Molly sírni kezdett, Arthur elkomorult. Most mind a ketten hallgattak.

Remus továbbra is a tűzbe bámult és elfogta valamiféle sóvárgás. Ők legalább ott vannak egymásnak. Megoszthatják gondjaikat, terheiket valakivel, támaszkodhatnak egymásra. Nem érzik azt a kínzó magányt, amit ő. Mikor érezhette utoljára úgy, hogy nincs egyedül? Talán csak a roxforti években, vagy még akkor sem. A Tekergők között James és Sirius volt a hangadó, ők igazán egyenrangúak voltak. Milyen sokszor nem mert nekik ellentmondani, vagy rájuk szólni, félve, hogy elveszíti a legjobb, az egyetlen barátait.

Molly törte meg a csendet:

- Helyes lány ez a Tonks!

- Talán egy kissé ügyetlen, nem? - jegyezte meg Arthur, de Molly mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

- Pont ilyen lányt képzeltem el Billnek! Emlékszel ? Már az iskolában is jó barátok voltak!

- Molly, a legtöbb barátságból soha nem lesz szerelem! Ha jól emlékszem mi sohasem voltunk barátok!

- Ez igaz, csak arra gondoltam, hátha éppen Bill miatt ilyen ügyetlen, lehet hogy csak zavarban van. Nem azért mondom mert az én fiam, de Bill nagyon jóképű, csak úgy rajzanak a lányok körülötte! Láttad milyen jól elbeszélgettek a vacsora után?

- Hagyd, hadd menjenek a dolgok a maguk útján. Bill megtalálja majd a párját és Tonks is, még fiatalok!

- Miért, mi hány évesek voltunk, amikor összeházasodtunk? - kérdezte Molly, de erre már nem kapott választ.

Az utolsó korty bor Lupin szájába megkeseredett. Jó éjszakát kívánt, aztán elindult az emeletre és arra gondolt, Nymphadorához pont olyan varázsló illik, mint Bill. Fiatal, egészséges, jóképű. Nem egy vén farkas, mint ő. A magány, mint egy hideg fekete árny hajolt fölé, beburkolta, magához szorította - ez a végzete, a sorsa - mindig egyedül, kivert kutyaként… Erről eszébe jutott, hogy jövő héten holdtölte, és neki minél előbb beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral.

A napok gyorsan teltek a Black - házban Harry megérkezése óta. A tárgyalásig már csak néhány nap volt hátra. Mrs. Weasley minden kiskorú és arra járó nagykorú varázslót és boszorkányt befogott takarítani. Meg volt a véleménye Siporról és Hermione kivételével - aki úgy gondolta most végre mindenki láthatja, mennyi munkája is van egy házmanónak – mindenki egyetértett vele. A ház koszos volt, gondozatlan és málladozó. Kivéve Mrs. Black szobáját, amely ragyogott a tisztaságtól, tárgyai szinte elkoptak az állandó pucoválástól. Sirius epésen megjegyezte, hogy szerinte Sipor ezeket naponta tisztára nyalogatta, vagy a könnyeiben mosogatta el. A varázsló gyakran a gyerekekkel tartott és bár a takarítás és Sipor lustasága miatt sokszor morgolódott, jól érezte magát a társaságukban. Különösen, amióta Lupin napokra eltűnt, hogy Dumbledore titokzatos utasításainak eleget tegyen. Ezt Sirius rendkívül idegesítőnek találta.

Tonks délután átment a Black- házba. Barátnőjének köszönhetően, aki a Varázslényfelügyeleti Osztályon dolgozott, hivatalosan kiküldték, hogy ártalmatlanítson egy különösen veszélyes varázslényt. Így délután elindult, hogy a Grimmauld tér 12-ben elkapjon egy padlásszörnyet. A padlásszörnyre ugyan jobban illett volna a veszélyesen nyálkás vagy különösen sok foggal rendelkező jelző, de Tonks úgy gondolta, neki is és a gyereknek is jó szórakozás lesz a padlásszörny - vadászat. A barátnője már szerzett is egy varázslócsaládot, akik szívesen befogadták volna a padlásszörnyet. Neki csak annyi volt a feladata, hogy eljuttassa a bestiát új lakhelyére, egy pókokban bővelkedő vidéki ház padlására. Becsöngetett, Mrs Black ordítozását fel sem véve, de azért a hangerőhöz alkalmazkodva váltottak néhány szót Mollyval.

- Hol van?- kiabálta Tonks.

- Valahol a második emeleten hallottam utoljára - harsogta Molly. - Elég nekem ez az állandóan üvöltöző vén boszorkány, nem kell még valaki, aki folyton nyöszörög és zörög!

Bementek, de Mrs. Black muglikról, sárvérűekről és vérárulókról alkotott véleménye ebédlőben is jól hallható volt.

- Sajnos nincs itt Lupin, ő tudja a leggyorsabban lecsillapítani, Siriusszal néha egy félórát is elüvöltöznek egymással – mondta Molly fáradtan. - Elborzadok, ha arra gondolok milyen lehetett, amikor még élt. Szegény Siriusnak nem lehetett valami vidám gyerekkora! Majd csak abbahagyja, legalábbis remélem! A gyerekek fent várnak, vigyázzatok, mert a nyálka nehezen jön ki a ruhából! – mondta és eltűnt a konyhában.

Tonks felment az emeletre, ahol Fred és George fogadták:

- Miért kell elkergetni? Minket nem zavar!

- De minket igen – vágta rá Ginny, aki Hermionével most lépett ki az egyik szobából – és anyát is!

- Nem lehetne befogni inkább? Akkor elvihetnénk a suliba –, kérdezte Fred.

- Ha meglátod, nem hiszem, hogy el akarod majd vinni - okoskodott Hermione – , ugyanis ronda és nyálkás!

Ron és Harry dobogva futottak fel a lépcsőn.

- Mindenki itt van? - kérdezte Tonks. - Akkor pálcákat fel! - vezényelt a boszorkány. mindenki előkapta a pálcáját.

- Elmondom, mit csinálunk! Be kell kerítenünk! Vigyázzatok, mert nagyon gyors és dobálózik is! Ha bekerítettük, megállunk, csak ezután tudom transzportálni, rendben?

A gyerekek bólintottak, Tonks beosztotta őket kettesével, ő egyedül maradt és elindultak, hogy megkeressék a padlásszörnyet.

- Bárhol megjelenhet és gyorsan el tud menekülni! Ne próbáljátok megfogni, csak szóljatok, ha megtaláltátok! – kiáltott utánuk a boszorkány.

Rövid idő múlva a harmadik emeletről felharsant az ikrek hangja:

- Itt van a WC-ben! – aztán nagy puffanás kiabálás és lábdobogás hallatszott – Most lement a másodikra!

- A könyvtárban van! - hallatszott Hermione kiáltása.

Az ajtónál találkoztak, Fredet és George-ot tetőtől talpig nyálka borította.

- Megpróbáltátok megfogni, ugye? – nevetett Tonks.

- Bocsi! – mondták kórusban az ikrek.

- Semmi baj! De anyukátok nem fog örülni a nyálkának! – vonta meg a vállát a boszorkány, a két fiú rémülten nézett egymásra.

- Hogy nézett ki? - kérdezte Ginny őket, miközben Harry és Ron is odaértek végre a padlásról.

- Mint egy puding takonnyal leöntve! - mondta George fintorogva.

- Ja, a szín is stimmel! – fűzte hozzá Fred.

Tonks óvatosan benyitott a könyvtárba. A padlásszörny a szoba közepén állt és zaklatottan vicsorgott. A gyerekek is bekukucskáltak és Ron megjegyezte:

- Hát nem tudom, én még nem láttam pudingot ennyi foggal!

A padlásszörnynek rengeteg különféle méretű és formájú foga volt, lényegesen több, mint amennyire valójában szüksége lehetett. Hermione és Ginny, amíg a szörny Ront figyelte beosontak az ablak elé.

- Csak óvatosan! – figyelmeztette őket Tonks – el ne ijesszük!

- Inkább el ne szaladjunk! – helyesbített Ginny, arcán undor vibrált.

- Hű, ez szuper ! Az előbb még nem is látszott, hogy ilyen klassz agyarai vannak ! - lelkesedett Fred.

Ron és Harry az ajtó melletti mahagóni könyvespolc elé lopakodtak, amely kígyóként tekergett végig a szobán.

- Szerintem, ha enni próbálna, szétmarcangolná a saját arcát is! –jegyezte meg Harry viszolyogva.

A szörny erre feléjük fordult. Ginny és Hermione közben előreszegezett pálcákkal a háta mögé osontak.

- Klassz agyarak ?- nézett Fredre Hermione. - Szerintem valami ilyesmi lehet apáék rémálma!

A ikrek már az ablak előtt álltak, utolsóként Tonks is belépett a szobába és az ajtó előtt helyezkedett el.

- Most sarokba szorítjuk, egymás után mondjatok rá gyengébb rontásokat. Baja ne essen, de ne legyen ideje meglógni sem! Harry kezdi és én leszek az utolsó! – adta ki az utasítást a boszorkány. – Most!

- Carbunculus! - Harry átkától dudorok nőttek, az amúgy sem túl vonzó lény ábrázatára.

- Baziteo!- kiáltotta Ron kétszeresére növelve a bestia méretét, a produkciót a lányok kisebb sikollyal jutalmazták.

Hermione gyorsan reductiót kiáltott, mielőtt a padlásszörny nagyobb mennyiségű nyálkával borította volna be az egész könyvtárat. Ginny egy gumiláb rontást szórt rá, az imbolygó és a zavarodottan vicsorgó szörny, ettől majdnem az ikrekre zuhant. George immobilus- a oldalba taszította a nyöszörgő bestiát, akit Fred egy pálcamozdulattal élénk rózsaszínre változtatott. Tonks felé dülöngélt, aki megszánta és teleportálta új, nyugalmasabb otthonába.

Ron, Harry, Ginny és Hermione elégedetten, Fred és George nyálkásan vonultak le az ebédlőbe.

- Azt hiszem, megérdemlünk egy kis vajsört!- mondta a boszorkány. Az ebédlőben Mrs Weasley várta őket. Fredre és Georgra nézve csak legyintett

- Tőletek nem is vártam mást!

A gyerekek lelkesen mesélték a kalandos vadászatot, miközben Molly igyekezett a nyálkától megszabadítani az ikrek ruháit. A lármára lejött még Sirius is, aki a délutánt Csikócsőrnél töltötte. Aztán beállított - Molly bosszúságára - Mundungus Flecher, akinek az ikrek előadták a kiszínezett és egyre veszélyesebbnek tűnő vadászatot.

Hermione a történet végén Tonkshoz fordult:

- Ha mi nem lettünk volna, hogy bántál volna el vele?

A boszorkány rövid ideig gondolkodott, aztán így felelt:

- Hát azt hiszem, felmentem volna az emeleti WC-be, kinyitottam volna az ajtót és rászegeztem volna a pálcámat és azt kiáltottam volna "Transportus" aztán kértem volna Siriustól egy üveg vajsört! - fejezte be vigyorogva.

A gyerekek felháborodva hördültek fel:

- Mi nem is kellettünk hozzá?

- Hé, hát nem volt jó móka?- kérdezte Tonks- Úgy gondoltam, legalább nem unatkoztok, láttok egy eleven padlásszörnyet és egy kicsit gyakoroltok a suli előtt! Ráadásul egyedül félig sem lett volna ilyen szórakoztató!

A felhangzó nevetés jelezte, hogy ezt nemcsak Tonks, hanem Mrs Weasley, Sirius és Mundungus is jó tréfának tartotta a dolgot.

- Egyébként mindannyian nagyon ügyesek voltatok! – tette hozzá a boszorkány békítőleg.

Néhány perc múlva már a gyerekek sem morogtak. Fred és George azon gondolkozott, hogy lehetne ezt minél hatásosabban előadni Roxfortban, aztán megpróbálták rábeszélni Mundungust, hogy szerezzen nekik egy padlásszörnyet. Harry, Ron és a lányok, pedig Siriust és Tonksot faggatták a padlászörnyről.

- De hát olyan ijesztően nézett ki!- méltatlankodott Ginny.

Sirius jót nevett és Tonksra nézve így szólt:

- Jó lesz, ha megjegyzitek, hogy nem szabad valakit csak a kinézete alapján megítélni, a legveszélyesebb dolgok gyakran teljesen ártalmatlannak látszanak! A padlásszörny, akármilyen borzalmasan néz ki, veszélytelen bestia.

- De minek neki ennyi fog, egyáltalán mit eszik? - kíváncsiskodott Ron.

- Ezt már igazán tudhatnád, pókokat! - rázta a fejét elégedetlenül Hermione.

- Ha ezt tudtam volna, nem bántom! – súgta Ron Harrynak. - Szerinted egy ilyen megélne a Tiltott Rengetegben?

Hermionét láthatóan furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy ok nélkül megkínoztak egy ártalmatlan lényt, amikor ezt elmondta Tonksnak, a boszorkány komoly arccal így válaszolt:

- Igazad van, bár vigyáztam, hogy komolyabb sérüléseket ne okozzunk neki és jó helyre került egy rendes varázslócsaládhoz. Ugyanakkor nagyon fontos, hogy ha lehet, éles helyzetben is gyakoroljátok a támadást és a védekezést, mert ha gyorsan kell dönteni és cselekedni, akkor az elméleti tudás bizony kevés! – ezzel a gyerekek sem vitatkoztak és Harry magában igazat adott a boszorkánynak.

A vacsora ezután vidám hangulatba telt Tonks a gyerekeket szórakozatta. Sirius történeteket mesélt a négy Tekergőről, Mundungus pedig csak borozgatott és egy szót sem szólt, így ő és Mrs Weasley is jól érezte magát. Végül Molly felküldte aludni a gyerekeket, Sirius és Dung pedig áttértek a Lángnyelv whiskyre.

Tonks szinte sajnálta, hogy nem maradhat tovább Harryékkel. Mielőtt még hazament volna, felajánlotta Mollynak, hogy elmosogat és legnagyobb meglepetésére a boszorkány beleegyezett.


	7. Sebek

7. fejezet Sebek 

Lupin örült, hogy Dumbledore-tól kapott néhány kisebb megbízatást, minden jobb volt, mint a Black házban ücsörögni és várni mi történik, vagy a könyvtárat takarítani. A gyerekek jelenléte egy kicsit enyhítette a magányukat, őt ugyanakkor fájóan emlékeztette azokra a napokra, amikor Roxfortban tanított. Felnőtt életében akkor érezte először, hogy megtalálta a helyét, hogy hasznára lehet valakinek. De hát, mint minden jó dolog az életében, ez is bizonytalan volt és múlandó.

A Dumbledore által rárótt feladatok nem voltak különösebben bonyolultak. Általában bizonyos személyeket kellett felkeresnie, hogy a Voldemort visszatéréséről szóló hírt közölje velük vagy Dumbledore rejtélyes üzeneteit átadja nekik. A varázsló előre figyelmeztette, hogy nem veszélytelen a feladat, amit vállalt, de ezt egészen addig nem vette igazán komolyan, amíg össze nem futott néhány halálfalóval Walesben. Éppen hogy sikerült elmenekülnie. Sebei ellenére mindent megtett, hogy üldözőit megtévessze. Biztos volt benne, hogy az egyik halálfalót súlyosan megsebesítette, de tudta, amíg nem éri el a Black házat nincs biztonságban. Sérülései, egy kivételével, nem tűntek súlyosnak, de hátráltatták a menekülésben. Amint egy lélegzetvételnyi ideje akadt, a mellkasán keresztbe húzódó nagyobb vágást átkötötte az ingével, hogy elállítsa a vérzést, és ne hagyjon nyomokat. A fejét is súrolta egy átok és állandóan törölgetnie kellett a homlokát, hogy lásson valamit a szemébe csöpögő vértől. A jobb kezére ráesett, ezért varázsolni csak kínok árán tudott. a pálcáját azért a kezében tartotta és abban reménykedett, hogy nem tört el a csuklója.

Késő este volt, amikor a Grimmauld térre vezető sikátorból kilépett. Úgy érezte, már órák óta fut és hiába volt langymeleg az augusztusi este, a fáradságtól és a vérveszteségtől vacogó foggal botorkált az ajtóig. A szél édes akácillatot hozott, de ő csak saját vérének émelyítő szagát és ízét érezte. Néhány percig várt a falnak támaszkodva, erőt gyűjtve - az ajtó egyszer csak kinyílt. Dung lépett ki rajta kopott és koszos köpenyébe burkolózva. az utcai lámpák fényében könnyen felismerte. A folyosó sötét volt, de meghallotta Molly cseppet sem barátságos jó éjszakát-ját. Közelebb lépett és azt suttogta:

- Várj, Molly, én is bemennék!

- Remus, te vagy az? Nem vártunk ma! Gyere be, még fel kell mennem lefektetni a gyerekeket, aztán jövök és kapsz valami vacsorát! – tárta ki az ajtót előtte a boszorkány.

- Nincs senki az ebédlőben? - kérdezte Lupin.

- Nincs, menj csak be nyugodtan! A gyerekek a szobájukban, Bill ki tudja, merre csavarog, Arthur a Minisztériumban, Sirius most ment fel aludni, kicsit eliszogattak Mundungussal! – sorolta a boszorkány és hangja világosan elárulta mi a véleménye Mundungusról és az iszogatásról.

- Menj csak, Molly, majd megvárlak! - mondta Lupin sötét köpenyébe burkolózva, bár már szédelgett.

Az ebédlőben csak a kandalló tüze pislákolt. A Black-házat még nyáron is fűteni kellett, hogy a vastag, rideg falak között ne fázzanak. A tűz elé telepedett. Kis idő múlva, talán el is szenderedett közben, hangos csörömpölést hallott a konyhából. Lehet hogy Molly már le is ért, csak ő nem vette észre? Vagy Sipor az?

Aztán halk dudorászást hallott, egy női hang a Walpurgis Lányai egyik számát énekelte:

_- Repülj velem, a széllel szemben és ne engedj el mmmm…pálca nélkül is elvarázsoltál!_

Ez nem Molly és nem is Sipor! - gondolta rémülten Lupin és felpattant volna, ha lett volna még jártányi ereje, így azonban csak megkövülten nézte, ahogy a konyhaajtó kicsapódik.

Tonks végre befejezte a mosogatást, igaz egy tányért összetört, de az nem számított, mert megpróbálta kézzel elmosogatni. Mielőtt Arthur elment volna a Minisztériumba mindenféle mugli dolgokról beszélgettek. Tonks apja mugli származású volt és Mr. Weasley érdeklődve hallgatta a róla szóló történeteket, Tonks pedig mindig örült, ha az apjáról beszélhetett. Ilyenkor úgy érezte, mintha itt lenne vele.

A tányért gyorsan helyrehozta és a falon lévő órára pillantott. De az csak azt mutatta, hogy a Ron és Ginny ágyban vannak, Arthur a minisztériumban, Charlie kocsmában, Bill egy parkban és az ikrek a padláson. Ahogy jobban megnézte az órát látta, hogy Molly mutatója is a padlás felé közeledik. Most már értette miért ment fel a boszorkány ellenőrizni a gyerekeket.

Elég késő lehet már, megvárja az ebédlőben Mollyt, aztán hazamegy, gondolta dúdolgatva. Mit kereshet Bill ilyenkor egy parkban?

Belépett a szobába. először észre sem vette a kandalló előtt ülő sötét alakot.

- Sirius, te vagy az? – kérdezte aztán.

- Nem, ő már alszik!

Remus volt az, a hangja, furcsának, fáradtnak és megkínzottnak tűnt. Tonks közelebb lépett és intett a pálcájával

– Lumos!

A fénykörben meglátta a férfi sápadt arcát és a homlokára száradt vért.

- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte az ijedségtől kiszáradt torokkal, keményebb hangon, mint szerette volna.

- Nem érdekes, majd Molly rendbehoz! - legyintett fáradtan a férfi.

- Én is rendbe tudlak hozni! Vagy félsz, hogy a kezedet a füledhez ragasztom? - kérdezte méltatlankodva .

Amikor megpróbálta levenni a köpenyét, Remus felnyögött.

- Máshol is megsérültél?- egy pálcamozdulattal eltávolította a köpenyt. - Kik tették ezt veled? - kérdezte haragtól kipirult arccal, miközben igyekezett megszabadítani a varázslót a pulóverétől is.

- Nem mindegy? Jórészt az én figyelmetlenségem az oka, még az a szerencse, hogy nem ismertek föl! – válaszolta a férfi ingerülten.

- Inkább az a szerencse, hogy túlélted! – vágta rá Nymphadora, miután sikerült levennie a pulóvert.

- Nem olyan könnyű engem megölni!- válaszolta Remus szárazon, hangjából mintha keserűség csendült volna ki.

- Halálfalók voltak, ugye?

Lupin nem válaszolt és ebből rögtön tudta, hogy ráhibázott. Remus a lányt nézte, ahogy a tűz meleg fényében fölé hajol és óvatosan lefejti róla a vértől átitatott inget. Felszisszent, mert az ing beleragadt a sebbe és az most újra felszakadt. Nymphadora érintése nyugtalanító érzéseket keltett benne. Látta a lány arcán az aggodalmat, a könnyet a szemében, de a boszorkány hangja szigorú maradt:

- Hogy lehettél ilyen ostoba! Miért nem szóltál rögtön valakinek? - pálcájával gyorsan megtisztította a sebet és hófehér kötést varázsolt rá.

- Nem akartam, hogy a gyerekek így lássanak! Mollyt sem akartam megijeszteni, Sirius pedig, gondolom csak irigykedett volna, hogy milyen kalandokat élhetek át! - mosolyodott el gúnyosan, de közben a lány arcát bámulta, aki éppen a homlokán lévő sebhelyet vizsgálta elmélyülten.

- Episkey! – intett a pálcájával, a sebe egy pillanatra átforrósodott, aztán a varázslat, mint egy hűvös hullám elsodorta a fájdalmat.

Megérintette a homlokát a kezével és felszisszent. Tonks eléje guggolt, megfogta a kezét majd óvatosan végigtapogatta:

- Szerencsére nem tört el! -állapította meg összeráncolt homlokkal - Talán helyre tudom hozni!

Rámutatott a férfi csuklójára és Remus érezte, hogy a kéztőcsontjai lassan elmozdulnak és hátborzongató, csikorgó hang kíséretében elcsúsznak egymás mellett, vissza a helyükre. Nymphadora fölállt, gyengéden még egyszer áttapogatta a féri csuklóját, aztán a köpenyt a férfi hátára terítette:

- Menj fel és feküdj le, holnap megnézem a kötést! - szólt komoran és hátat fordított.

- Kérlek, ne szólj erről senkinek! Jobb, ha Molly sem tudja meg, nem szeretném, ha még miattam is aggódnia kellene! – állt fel Lupin.

- Ha megígéred, hogy legközelebb nem vállalsz ilyen veszélyt!

- Ezt nem tehetem!- rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - De ezentúl óvatosabb leszek!

A boszorkány kimérten biccentett, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Remus közelebb lépett hozzá és a szemébe nézett:

- Köszönöm, Nymphadora! - mondta, aztán hirtelen lehajolt és megcsókolta a lány kezét, majd kiment a szobából.

Tonks megvárta Mollyt, aki miután visszahajtotta az ikreket az ágyukba, lejött az ebédlőbe. Csak annyit mondott neki, hogy Lupin felment már aludni. A boszorkány kiengedte az ajtón és ő elindult haza.

Egymást űzték a fejében a gondolatok apjáról, Remusról és a Halálfalókról. Csak nehezen tudott elaludni, egy régi éjszaka emléke kísértette, amikor apja jött haza sebesülten, vérezve és ő gyerekként tehetetlenül nézte és rettegett, hogy elveszíti őt.

Nyugtalanul aludt, de álmaiban nem a szüleit látta, hanem Remust. Egy sötét szobában ült. evette róla a köpenyt és az inget is. A férfi nem szólt egy szót sem, csak elmosolyodott. Ő letérdelt a karosszék mellé és bámulta. A bőre sápadtnak tűnt a tűz fényében, teste nyúlánk volt, mégis izmos, a bőre sima, csak a mellkasát borította aranyló szőr. Nymphadora tudta, hogy nem érintheti meg, az mindkettőjükre csak bajt hozna. Remus szemébe nézett és tekintetében bátorítást látott, hogy tegye meg. Lassan felemelte a kezét és végigsimította a mellkasát, keze nyomán mély seb nyílt a férfi halvány bőrén és rubintpiros vér fakadt belőle. Remus továbbra is mosolygott, mint aki észre sem veszi a sebet, de arca egyre sápadtabb és sápadtabb lett. Megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést, de ahogy befogta a seb száját, ahol hozzáért újabb és újabb sebek nyíltak. A férfi egyre fájdalmasabban mosolygott, de a szeméből hála sugárzott.

Sírva ébredt fel az éjszaka közepén és reggelig nem hunyta le a szemét. Azon gondolkozott jelent-e valamit az álma és ha igen, mit?

Reggel Tonks még három kávé után is alig tért magához.

- És épp ma leszek éjszakai szolgálatban - gondolta –, legalább a rémes álmokat megússzom!

Reggel más színben látott mindent. Az álom egyszerűen csak az este történtek hatása, legjobb lesz, ha elfelejti az egészet. Végül is Lupin felnőtt varázsló és tud vigyázni magára, csak magát tenné nevetségessé, ha miatta aggódna.

A Minisztériumban csak vánszorogtak a percek, a munkájával nem haladt. Igaz, emiatt nem nagyon izgatta magát. Shacklebolt próbaidőre bevette a csoportjába, így most neki kellett kiderítenie Sirius Black tartózkodási helyét. Mivel ezt már tudta, nem volt nehéz olyan helyeket találni, ahol biztos nem bukkannak rá. Csak néhány hamis jelentést, tanúvallomást és rémhírt kellett gyártani, hogy Caramellnek és Umbridge-nek legyen min rágódniuk. Hallotta a Minisztériumban terjengő szóbeszédet, mely szerint, Umbridge hamarosan elmegy, de sok kollégájához hasonlóan ő sem merte elhinni. Ekkora szerencséjük nem lehet! Amikor kész lett a jelentéssel átvitte Kingsley-hez, aki átolvasta és egy nagyobb köteg iratot adott át neki:

- Vidd le Umbridge-hoz, de igyekezz! – sürgette a fekete bőrű varázsló.

- Miért éppen én? – kérdezte kétségbeesett arccal Tonks. - Engem utál!

- Ne gondold, hogy kivételes figyelemben részesít! Umbridge egyszerűen mindenkit utál és azokkal, akik rangban alatta állnak, még érezteti is ezt! – söpörte le a lány ellenvetését Shacklebolt.

Tonks lógó orral indult az államtitkári iroda felé és beletúrt halványlila hajába.

Kopogtatására egy édeskésen sipító hang szólat meg:

- Tessék!

- A jelentéseket hoztam! - lépett be az irodába.

Umbridge hatalmas varangyként terpeszkedett az íróasztalánál és egy gyors mozdulattal a fiókjába csúsztatta a csokoládét, amit éppen majszolt. Tonks a boszorkányra meredt és arra gondolt, hogy találkozott már sokkal kedvesebb és vonzóbb varangyokkal is. Az iroda úgy nézett ki, mintha egy horgológörcsben szenvedő vénkisasszony rendezte volna be. Minden szabad helyet kis terítőkön álló édeskés nippek és porcelánszobrocskák töltöttek meg.

Közelebb lépett és átnyújtotta az iratokat Umbridge-nek, akinek vaskos ujjait hatalmas és ízléstelen gyűrűk szorongatták. Miközben a boszorkány a jelentéseket vizsgálta, ő körülnézett és az egyik polcon talált egy egészen aranyos kis varangyszobrot.

Lehet, hogy valamelyik felmenőjét ábrázolja? - morfondírozott magában.

Umbridge váratlanul megszólalt:

- Százszor megmondtam már, hogy minden lapot számozzanak meg! A nevemet írják nagyobb betűvel és rózsaszín pecsétviaszt használjanak! Maguk aurorok, képtelenek a pontosságra. Az a szerencséjük, hogy hiány van a jól képzett tisztviselőkből, különben már valahol Skóciában járőröznének. Nem tudnak az alapvető formai követelményeknek megfelelő iratokat előállítani! A legutóbbi körlevelemben is…

Nymphadora soha nem tudta meg hogy mit írt Umbridge a legutóbbi körlevelében, mert a kis varangy szobor hirtelen megmozdult. Ő is szimpatikusnak találhatta a boszorkányt, mert egy lendületes ugrással felé vetődött.Tonks ijedtében hátraugrott és leborított egy karcsú, faragott indákkal díszített rózsafa polcot, az összes rajta lévő porcelánszobrocskával együtt. A polc az íróasztalra dőlt és egy nagyobb kupac pergament is a földre sodort. Umbridge felpattant, de csak hápogni tudott. Nymphadora sejtette, hogy hamarosan megtalálja a hangját, gyorsan elkezdett rendet rakni és pergameneket szedegetni a földről. A pergameneken, mintha csak aláírást gyakorolt volna valaki, gömbölyű szétterpeszkedő betűkkel ez volt olvasható: Dolores Jane Umbridge professzor, Roxfort. A pergamenek alatt egy könyv is rejtőzőtt, Wilbert Fushel: A defenzív mágia elmélete. A könyv kinyílt, és ahogy leesett, Tonks látta, hogy apróbetűs megjegyzésekkel, és színes aláhúzásokkal van kidekorálva. Tovább nem tudott nézelődni, mert felharsant Umbridge hangja. A boszorkány már nem azon a kényeskedő, mesterkélt fejhangon gügyögött, hanem torkaszakadtából üvöltött:

- Maga féleszű, szédült, kétbalkezes, lilahajú papagáj! Takarodjon a szobámból, az a szerencséje, hogy holnap Potter ügyét tárgyalja a tanács, különben olyan fegyelmit akasztanék a nyakába, hogy arról koldulna!

Tonks már a folyosón volt, de az Umbridge hangja és haragja még két emeleten keresztül üldözte. Csak amikor leült a székére, akkor ért el a tudatáig, amit Umbridge üvöltött. Holnap lesz Harry fegyelmi tárgyalása. Mindenképpen be kell néznie a Black - házba, már csak miatta is.

A délutánja pocsék volt. Hogy mit művelt Umbridge irodájában, fél óra alatt már az egész parancsnokság tudta. Scrimgeour behívatta, és keresetlen modorban kioktatta arról, hogyan kellene viselkednie a feletteseivel. A boszorkány mentegetőzésére és véleményére egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi. Büntetésként megbízta az irattár rendbetételével, ami legalább két hét tömény unalmat jelentett. A boszorkány kioldalgott Scrimgeourtól és Shacklebolthoz ment, ahol lerogyott egy székre:

- Az egész a te hibád, meg azé az ütődött varangyé! - mondta szemrehányóan Kingsleynek.

A varázsló vigyorgott és megrázta a fejét:

- Tonks, te semmiből sem tanulsz, nem beszélhetsz így az államtitkár asszonyról!

A boszorkány mély levegőt vett, de aztán meggondolta magát, legyintett egyet és faképnél hagyta a varázslót.

Amikor végzett, egyenesen a Grimmauld térre ment. Sirius nyitott ajtót:

- Á, Tonks, mi újság? - a boszorkány morcosan nézett rá és csak ennyit válaszolt:

- Ne is kérdezd! Gondoltam megvárom itt Arthurt és Kingsleyt, hogy megbeszéljük a következő hetet. Ma éjszakás vagyok!

- Nem tudom, én miért nem őrködhetek? – kérdezte sértődötten Sirius az ebédlőbe menet.

- Hát ezt én sem értem, végül is csak tömeggyilkosságért köröznek. Aki elkap, gazdag ember lesz! Lassan az egész Auror Parancsnokság téged keres! Szerintem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat, hogy felbukkanj a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban! – jegyezte meg csípősen a lány.

-Jól van na! – morogta sértődött képpel Sirius. - De olyan nehéz itt ülni tétlenül, amíg mások …úgy érzem, itt is rab vagyok, ha más is a börtön!

- És jobb a társaság, ezt ne feledd!- tette hozzá Tonks és megveregette a férfi vállát.

- Még szerencse hogy itt vagy te, meg Harry és persze Remus! Nem akarsz ideköltözni? Van hely bőven!

- Kösz, de inkább maradok önálló, már megszoktam! – hárította el a meghívást a boszorkány.

- Megértelek, ki is akarna ebben a házban lakni, ha nem muszáj! – dörmögte a férfi. - Invito, vajsör! Inkább kiszolgálom magam, csak ne kelljen annak a nyomorult Sipornak a bánatos pofáját bámulnom! - fűzte hozzá.

- Én inkább teát iszom – mondta a lány és elindult a konyha felé.

Lupin lépett be az ajtón egy zsebkendővel a vért itatta le a homlokáról.

- Mi történt veled már megint? - kérdezte Nymphadora bosszankodva.

Sirius furcsán nézett a lányra, de azért válaszolt barátja helyett:

- Úgy látom ismét összefutott a nagypapa állóórájával! - Tonks értetlenkedve nézett rá. - Amelyik az emeleten áll és szegecseket lövöldöz mindenkire...

- Igen, sajnos nem voltam elég gyors, de sikerült ártalmatlanná tennem! - felelte Remus csendesen és szemrehányóan a boszorkányra nézett, aki iszonyatosan zavarba jött és menekülőre fogta a dolgot:

- Hát azt hiszem, én megnézem Mollyt a konyhában! – mondta és egy mozdulattal felborította a székét, ami beleakadt a terítőbe és lerántotta azt, a rajta lévő poharakkal és üres üvegekkel együtt.

- Szerintem, nem is kell kimenned, erre a csörömpölésre biztos bejön! – kajánkodott Sirius.

Tonks gyorsan megpróbált rendet rakni.

– Reparo! - kiáltotta.

Molly bejött a konyhából, de látva Tonksot, nem kérdezett semmit csak megrázta fejét és visszarepítette a terítőt az asztalra, aztán visszament a konyhába. A lány utána indult remélve, hogy Sirius figyelmét nem keltette fel, ami kiszaladt a száján. De nem szabadult ilyen könnyen:

- Mire gondoltál az előbb, Tonks?

- Hát azt inkább nem mondom el! - válaszolta a lány.

- Nem arra vagyok kíváncsi! Miért mondtad Remusnak, hogy már megint?

Nem tudván mit válaszolni segélykérően nézett a varázslóra. Lupin rezzenéstelen arccal felelte:

- Semmi, csak volt egy kis háztartási balesetem és… Vigyázz, nekimész az ajtónak! – szólt a boszorkányra. – Szóval Nymphadora segített!

Tonksnak közben, ha nem is észrevétlenül, de sikerült kiaraszolnia a konyhába.

- Hát te aztán bátor vagy Holdsáp, csoda hogy még élsz! - mondta csúfondárosan Sirius.

- Ellenkezőleg, nagyon ügyes volt! - mondta komolyan Remus.

- Hát korábban én is úgy gondoltam, hogy Tonks nagyon ügyes, de most már kezdek benne kételkedni! – válaszolta nevetve a varázsló.

Csöngettek, Lupin kinyitotta az ajtót, Sirius meg egyszerűen kábító átkot lőtt az anyjára, mielőtt az elkezdhette volna a lamentálást. Shacklebolt érkezett:

- Nemsokára jön Arthur is, csak még valamit el kellett intéznie! – mondta Mollynak, aki éppen a vacsorához terített, mögötte Nymphadora jelent meg az ajtóban, kezében tányérokkal.

- Már itt vagy? Remélem a vacsorát nem te főzted! - tréfálkozott a varázsló.

A boszorkány duzzogva leült és nem válaszolt. Kingsley úgy látta, hogy ez épp megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy elmesélje a minisztériumban történteket. A lány nem szólt egy szót sem, amíg a varázsló beszélt, de a haja lilából lassan átváltott haragoszöldbe. Sirius kiválóan szórakozott. Lupin arca kissé megfeszült, amikor Umbridge nevét meghallotta, de ezen Tonks nem csodálkozott, mindenki így reagált, aki akár egyszer is beszélt életében az államtitkárral. Ettől eltekintve az udvarias érdeklődésen kívül mást nem lehetett leolvasni a férfi arcáról. Amikor Kingsley befejezte az adomázást, ő felállt és szembefordult a három varázslóval.

- Ha esetleg érdekel valakit, hogy mi történt valójában, akkor elmesélhetem!

Mikor befejezte a történetet Lupin megkérdezte:

- Mi volt a pergamenen?

- Olyan volt, mintha az aláírását gyakorolta volna. A neve - gondolkozott hangosan a lány – professzor… tehát tanítani fog Roxfortban!

Shacklebolt szeme elkerekedett:

- Ezt nem is említetted! Hallottam pletykákat, hogy otthagyja a Minisztériumot, de miért tenné egy egyszerű tanári állásért?

- Hogy szemmel tarthassa Dumbledore–t… – mondta Remus.

Sirius bólintott és hozzátette:

- Ezt el kell mondanunk Albusnak! Jó lenne tudni, mit fog tanítani!

- Én tudom! - vágta rá Tonks – Volt ott egy könyv is, tele jegyzetekkel és aláhúzásokkal, Wilbert Fushel: A defenzív mágia elmélete. Ebből csak az következhet, hogy …

- A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését fogja tanítani – fejezte be a mondatot Lupin. - Azt hiszem Nymphadora, ma igazán nagyon ügyes voltál!


	8. Holdtölte

**8. fejezet **

**Holdtölte**

- Az éjjel itt volt Dumbledore, beszélt Arthurral és azt üzente holnap estére ismét összehívja a rendet!- szólt Molly a reggelinél.

Sirius és Lupin egymásra néztek. Mindenki feszült volt Harry tárgyalása miatt. A törvény szerint nem lehetett baja, de amióta kiderült, hogy Umbridge és valószínűleg Caramell is ott lesznek, ez már senkit sem nyugtatott meg.

- Ott lesz a tárgyaláson? – kérdezte Sirius Mr Weasleyt.

- Azt mondta, ne aggódjunk, Harry mellett lesz. A tárgyalásra én kísérem el a fiút, reggeli után indulunk! –felelte a varázsló és felhajtotta a teáját.

Közben megérkezett Shacklebolt és Tonks az éjszakai őrségből. A boszorkánynak most rövid szőke és göndör haja volt, szeme alá kékes árnyékokat rajzolt a kialvatlanság. Egy pillanatra mindenki megdöbbent, amikor belépett, annyira szokatlanul normálisan nézett ki.

- Volt valami? - kérdezte tőle Sirius, miután az aurorok leültek az asztalhoz.

- Hm?- nézett rá Tonks üveges tekintettel és próbálta felfogni a kérdést - Nem, de azt hiszem Scrimgeour gyanakszik!

Harry jött le a lépcsőn, Molly már készítette is a reggelijét.

- Jó reggelt Harry! Gyere, ülj le! - szólt Tonks és egy laza mozdulattal felborított egy széket maga mellett majd hatalmast ásított. Ülve el tudott volna aludni.

- Valamit elkezdtél mondani Scrimgeoural kapcsolatban - figyelmeztette Lupin.

- Ja igen, vigyáznunk kell vele, mert furcsa kérdéseket tett fel nekem is, meg Kingsleynek is! - a boszorkány elnyomott egy újabb ásítást és motyogva folytatta.

Remus közelebb hajolt kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy feltűnés nélkül bámulhatja a lányt.

- Már most holtfáradt vagyok!- fejezte be Tonks és számonkérően a rámeredt.

Lupin zavarba jött, nem tudta mit kellene erre mondania, szerencsére Arthur válaszolt helyette.

- Majd én beugrom helyetted, az éjjel aludtam és egyébként is túlóráznom kell! – mondta, miközben már kopott bomber dzsekijét igazgatta.

Indulás előtt Sirius és Tonks igyekeztek lelket önteni Harrybe. Remus őket nézte, de csak fél füllel hallotta, amit mondtak, valahányszor Nymphadorára nézett, összezavarodott. Harryt mindenki arról győzködte, hogy a törvény az ő oldalán áll, meg hogy Amelia Bones rendes és nincs mitől tartania, de ezzel sem a fiút, sem magukat nem tudták megnyugtatni. Molly, Artur és Sirius végül az ajtóig kísérték Harryt. Ő is velük tartott és sok szerencsét kívánt neki majd elindult, hogy leüljön a kandalló melletti kedvenc foteljéba. Ott azonban már ült, helyesebben szólva aludt valaki. A kandallónak támaszkodott és zsebre tett kézzel bámulta az alvó lányt.

- Tonks elaludt - szólt, amikor Sirius visszatért.

Barátja felsóhajtott:

- Fárasztó éjszakája volt! Mindjárt hozok egy takarót… - és elindult az emeletre.

Remus csak állt ott és arra gondolt, hogy itt kellene hagynia őt, mielőtt valaki észreveszi, hogy mit művel. De egy lépést sem tudott tenni, megrohanták az emlékek. Felidézte milyen volt, amikor a boszorkány dühös arccal, mégis gyengéden végigsimította a kezét, vagy amikor hozzáért a homlokához. Megborzongott és az érzések elnyomták lelkiismerete hangját, amely azt követelte, hogy azonnal hagyjon fel ezzel az őrültséggel. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy milyen volt tegnap, amikor zöld hajjal sértetten ült az asztalnál, mint egy duzzogó szirén. Mindig más volt és valahogy mégis mindig ugyanaz. Milyen furcsa hogy pont egy ilyen különös, szeles fruska rabolja el a szívét. Elnézte az alvó lányt, szőke hajával most olyan törékenynek, légiesnek tűnt, pedig milyen bosszantó és szórakoztató volt, amikor kinyitotta a száját. Úgy érezte, hogy Nymphadora minden nap egy újabb zárat nyit ki benne és rettegve várta a pillanatot, amikor nem tud majd hová elrejtőzni előle.

A kandalló felé fordult és a tűzbe bámulva arra gondolt, hogy ennyire még soha nem szeretett volna egészséges lenni. El kell mennie, és el kell felejtenie őt. Túl szegény és túl öreg Nymphadorához, és ha ez még nem lenne elég akadály, elválasztja őket egymástól az őt emésztő kór. Az ajtóhoz lépett, és már a közelgő indulás járt a fejében. eljött a rossz hold ideje, amely elszakítja a lánytól, most és amíg csak él.

Harry tárgyalása szerencsésen zárult. Mindenki megkönnyebbült, talán csak Sirius tűnt a szokásosnál is komorabbnak. Vasárnap késő este a Rend újabb megbeszélést tartott. Délután Sirius és Lupin, Molly kérésére, megbűvölték az ebédlő kandallóját, mert a boszorkánynak elege volt már abból, hogy mindig a konyhán keresztül érkeznek a vendégek. Akkor telt be nála a pohár, amikor Mundungus Flecher egyszer pont a vacsora közepébe toppant. A rend tagjai így már az ebédlőben álló kandallóból léptek elő. Mire Dumbledore is megjelent a gyerekek már régen aludtak. Tonks elmondta, amit Umbridge irodájában történt és a következtetéseiket is.

- Könnyen lehet, hogy ez Caramell terve, a Minisztériumtól ugyan még nem kaptam értesítést, de elképzelhető, hogy saját emberével akarja betölteni az állást… - mondta Dumbledore elgondolkodva – És ezt sajnos meg is teheti, mert nekem nincs jelöltem a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy tanítására.

Piton szólalt meg:

- Már többször is említettem Albus, hogy én szívesen elvállalnám!

Dumbledore a fejét rázta:

- Tudod jól Perselus, hogy téged, mint bájitaltan tanárt nem nélkülözhetlek és a Rend számára fontosabb vagy annál, hogy az életedet kockára tegyem!

Sirius gúnyosan mosolygott Pitonra, aki nem állta meg szó nélkül. Mintha csak társalogni akarna, felé fordult és rosszmájúan megjegyezte:

- Hallottam Sirius, hogy kitakarítottátok a házat még egy padlásszörnnyel és néhány doxival is elbántatok. Örülök, hogy nem unatkoztok… sajnos nem mindenkinek jut ilyen nyugalmas, veszélytelen élet!

- Ezt nem úszod meg Pipogyusz! - Hördült fel Sirius, de Lupin még idejében megfogta a karját:

- Hagyd!

Dumbledore rosszallóan nézett rájuk, de nem szólt, ellentétben Mollyval, aki nem rejtette véka alá a véleményét:

- Ezt a gyerekes piszkálódást már abbahagyhatnátok, mintha Ront és az ikreket hallanám!

- Ha megbocsátotok, nekem most fontosabb dolgom is van, mint itt iszogatni és társalogni! - jegyezte meg gőgösen Piton, aztán a kandallóhoz lépett és eltűnt. Dumbledore felállt majd Sirius felé fordult:

- Sirius, te továbbra sem hagyhatod el a házat. Ha feltűnnél Londonban, az felborítaná a terveinket! –

Sirius nem válaszolt, csak dühösen felpattant és kiviharzott a konyhába, Remus sejtette, hogy a pincébe tart.

Dumbledore intett neki, és amikor mellé lépett így szólt:

- Remus, ami a kérésedet illeti, a ház a rendelkezésedre áll. Velem tarthatsz, ha úgy akarod. Hamarosan indulok a Szárnyas Vadkanba!

Ő biccentett és elindult az emeletre a felöltőjéért és a táskájáért.

Az asztalnál már csak Bill és Tonks maradtak, néhány üveg vajsör társaságában pár perc múlva Sirius és egy flaska Lángnyelv Whisky csatlakozott hozzájuk:

- Nem irigylem a gyerekeket! - jegyezte meg a boszorkány – Jobb, ha nem mondjuk el nekik, hogy Umbridge fogja tanítani a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését! Örülök, hogy mi megszabadulunk tőle, de mint tanár…- a boszorkány megborzongott.

- Harryval mikor fogsz beszélni? – kérdezte számonkérően a kandalló mellett álldogáló Dumbledore -t Sirius.

- Az igazat megvallva, igyekszem elkerülni a találkozást Harryvel, de hidd el erre jó okom van! – válaszolta az igazgató rejtélyesen és félhold alakú szemüvege mögül kutatóan nézett a varázslóra:

- Hol van Sipor?

- Gondolom, valahol anyám szobájában sírja vissza a múltat, - rántotta meg a vállát hanyagul Sirius - megmondtam, hogy ne kerüljön a szemem elé, ha jót akar!

- Tudom, hogy amit kérek tőled, az nem könnyű, de meg kell próbálod elfogadni Siport, olyannak amilyen! Bánj vele tisztességesen! – emelte fel a hangját az ősz varázsló.

Lupin jelent meg az ajtóban.

- Indulhatunk? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

- Elmész? És mikor jössz vissza? – kíváncsiskodott Tonks és felnézett Remusra.

- Körülbelül egy hét múlva – felelte zavartan a férfi és igyekezett elkerülni a rászegeződő pillantást.

A többiek furcsán néztek Nymphadorára, aki szabadkozni kezdett:

- Csak megkérdeztem, nem tudtam, hogy titok!

Miután a két varázsló távozott ő is felkerekedett és hazaindult.

Dumbledore és Lupin a Szárnyas Vadkan emeleti szobájának kandallójában bukkantak fel.

- Aberforthnál biztonságban vagyunk! – mondta Dumbledore és az asztalhoz lépett. – Itt a Szellemszállás kulcsa, az iskola felé vezető alagutat Perselusszal lezártuk. Felállítottam egy mágikus korlátot, de csak akkor elég erős, ha éppen Roxfortban vagyok. Zárd be a kaput és az ajtót is! Van még valamire szükséged? – fordult felé és Remus együttérzést látott felvillanni a tekintetében.

- Nem, minden nálam van, amire szükség lehet! Köszönöm, Albus!

- Nem akarod, hogy beszéljek Perselusszal a Farkasölőfű - főzetről?– kérdezte az igazgató

- Nem várhatom tőle, hogy a kedvemért minden hónapban megfőzze a bájitalt! És ha még el is készítené, nem tudnám kifizetni az alapanyagok árát sem! – rázta meg a fejét szomorúan ő. - Megpróbáltunk Siriusszal elkészíteni egy adagot, de nem sikerült. Úgy tűnik erről a megoldásról le kell mondanom, éppúgy mint a vérfarkasok többségének.

- Mikor térsz vissza?

- Talán hétfőn…

- Előtte üzenj a szokott módon nekem és Siriusnak is! - figyelmezette az igazgató, aztán kilépett a szobából.

Lupin néhány perc múlva elhagyta a fogadót és a Szellemszállás felé indult.

A gyerekek számára egyhangúan teltek a napok, bár Harry jobban érezte magát, amióta nem lebegett a feje felett Damoklés kardjaként a kicsapatás réme. Igyekezett minél több időt együtt tölteni Siriusszal, aki ahogy közeledett a tanévkezdés egyre komorabb és komorabb lett. Gyakran órákig Csikócsőr mellett ücsörgött az emeleti sarokszobában. A rend tagjai ugyan rendszeresen megjelentek a Grimmauld téren, főként az étkezések alkalmával és ez egy kis változatosságot jelentett, de ahogy közeledett a szeptember már az ikrek is emlegetni kezdték Roxfortot. Néha Tonks is benézett és megpróbálta felvidítani a búskomor Siriust, nem sok sikerrel.

A boszorkány úgy érezte, csigalassúsággal vánszorog az idő, a hétvégére sem végzett az irattár rendbe tételével, viszont rájött, hogy az éjszaki őrködéseket nagyszerűen ki tudja pihenni az irattárban. Egy egyszerű riasztó bűbájt tett az ajtóra és munkaideje nagy részét az asztalon való szundikálással töltötte. Az utóbbi pár napban amúgy sem találta a helyét, gyakran rátört az érzés, hogy valahol máshol kellene lennie, vagy elfelejtett valami fontosat. Majdnem az egész hétvégét a Black - házba töltötte a gyerekekkel, Billel és Siriusszal. Egész jól elütötték az időt, de néha azon kapta magát, hogy az ajtót nézi, vagy azt várja, mikor hangzik már fel Remus hangja. De a férfi vasárnap sem tért vissza.

Hétfőn Shacklebolt figyelmeztette, hogy jó lesz, ha két napon belül végez az irattárral, mert Umbridge revíziót tervez az Auror - parancsnokságon és biztosan ellenőrizni fogja, milyen büntetést kapott. Nymphadora hamarosan minden órát elátkozott, amit alvással töltött. Késő éjszakáig az aktákat rendezte, újrakatalogizált minden tekercset, valamint fényesre suvickolta az egész helységet. Kingsley azzal biztatta, hogy ha végez, akkor szerdán elkísérheti egy fontos küldetésre.

Kedden délután, éppen amikor végzett, beállított Umbridge és végignézte az egész részleget Scrimgeour kíséretében. A polcok roskadoztak az iratoktól, de az irattárban minden rendben volt.

- Mi ez a hatalmas kupac pergamen az asztalon? - tudakolta édeskés fejhangon a boszorkány.

- Azok iktatásra várnak asszonyom!- válaszolta Tonks alázatosan és nem mert a szemébe nézni.

- Nos úgy látom, Rufus, itt minden rendben van! – sipított az államtitkár elégedetlenül, majd az asztalhoz lépett és mintha csak véletlen lett volna, a pálcájával meglökte a tekercseket. Egy pillanat múlva a padlót beterítették a pergamenek.

- Jaj, de ügyetlen vagyok! - sopánkodott boldogan Umbridge és kihívóan Tonks arcába bámult.

A lány elképzelte, hogy mit tenne most legszívesebben a boszorkánnyal és arcán angyali mosoly játszott. Scrimgeour megköszörülte a torkát és közömbös hangon így szólt:

- Semmi gond, Tonks majd rendet rak!

Amikor Umbridge végre befejezte az Auror Parancsnokság ellenőrzését, Scrimgeour újra benézett hozzá és csak annyit mondott:

- Holnap reggel nyolckor kezd, Shacklebolt mellé lesz beosztva segédaurorként!

Tonks hullafáradtan, de boldogan ment a Grimmauld térre. Végül is Umbridge -nek köszönheti, hogy vége a gyakornokságnak és megkapta élete első komoly beosztását.

Lupin hétfőn tért magához, látta a karom- és fognyomokat az ajtón. A deszkák szerencsére kitartottak. Magát is összemarta végső kínjában, de sebei gyorsan gyógyultak. Mire visszatér, már csak a forradások látszanak majd. Az egyheti éhezés és a vérveszteség legyengítette, mégis boldog volt, hogy egy hónapig megint emberként élhet. Minden egyes hónap, amelyet túlélt - úgy hogy megakadályozta a benne lakó vérengző fenevadat a pusztításban, az ölésben - győzelem volt, amelyért szenvedéssel és vérrel fizetett.

Elindult a Szárnyas Vadkan felé, hogy egyen valamit, mielőtt visszatér Londonba. A Szellemszállást, amennyire tudta, rendbe tette. Szinte már második otthona volt ez a ház, iskolásként is mindig itt vészelte át a holdtöltéket. Itt kapták el Féregfarkat is. Útközben az iskolás éveik jártak a fejében. Pettigrew árulása fájt, de nem érte meglepetésként. Tulajdonképpen mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy sem tehetségben, sem bátorságban nem ér a nyomukba. Mindig is szolgalélek volt, de rajongása, bármilyen hamis is volt, hízelgett nekik. Nagy árat fizettek ezért a tévedésért. James, Lilly és persze Sirius is. A saját szenvedése más forrásból fakadt, de barátai elvesztése őt is a szakadék szélére sodorta. még ma sem értette, hogyan is élte túl azokat a sötét éveket.

A Vadkanba érve beszélt a csapossal, aztán evett valami birkaragu-féle, gyanús külsejű ételt. Az emeleti szobából üzenetet küldött Dumbledorenak és Siriusnak, várt néhány percet, aztán hopp -port szórt a kandallóba és bemondta a címet:

- Grimmauld tér 12.

Molly az ebédlőben várta:

- Ülj le, Remus, mindjárt hozom az ebédet! - a boszorkány aggódó pillantással mérte végig.

- Ne fáradj, már ettem a Szárnyas Vadkanban! - mondta és leült a kandalló mellé, felöltőjét és táskáját az egyik székre téve.

- Legalább egy kis bort igyál, olyan sápadt vagy! Mindjárt szólok Siriusnak, hogy megérkeztél! Ezzel az erővel akár fel is költözhetne Csikócsőr mellé! - morgolódott az asszony.

Bármilyen komor és barátságtalan volt a Black- ház Remus örült, hogy itt lehet. Emberek között, akik tudják miféle, ennek ellenére kedvelik vagy legalábbis elviselik a társaságát. Kivéve persze Nymphadorát… Neki is el kell mondania az igazságot. Tudta, ez mindent megváltoztat majd, a lány rideg lesz vele, gyanakvó és távolságtartó. Mi mást várhatna tőle, hiszen annak idején még Sirius sem bízott meg benne teljesen. Amikor először látta Nymphadorát csak egy kis haladékot akart, hogy valakivel úgy beszélhessen, mint egy normális ember, hogy legyen, aki nem félelemmel vagy kíváncsisággal a szemében néz vissza rá. Aztán abban reménykedett, hogy a lány magától rájön, vagy valaki, talán Sirius, elmondja neki az igazat. Csapdában érezte magát. Mit is mondhatna:

" Bocs, Nymphadora, elfelejtettem megemlíteni, hogy vérfarkas vagyok!"

A rend utolsó gyűlésén ébredt rá, hogy tovább már nem halogathatja a dolgot. Amint kettesben lesznek, megmondja az igazat és ezzel véget is ér ez a kínos história. Ha szerencséje van, a többiek nem vesznek észre belőle semmit. Iszonyodott a saját gondolataitól, nem elég hogy a teste beteg, de a kór hazugságra, csalásra, titkolózásra kényszeríti és ezt legalább olyan nehéz volt elviselni, mint teste fizikai eltorzulását. Hogyan is gondolhatott arra, hogy egy ilyen fiatal, csinos boszorkány és ő…

Sirius nagy zajjal csörtetett le a lépcsőn:

- Holdsáp, örülök, hogy megjöttél kedves barátom! - üdvözölte és átölelte. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Csak a szokásos – felelte csendesen Remus.

- Ne félj! Majd Molly kikúrál, felszedsz néhány kilót és olyan leszel mint rég!

- Már úgy érted, hogy holdtölte előtt?- rántotta fel szemöldökét Lupin.

- Ne haragudj Remus, annyira el vagyok foglalva a saját problémáimmal! – válaszolta szégyenkezve Sirius - Még egy hét és Harryék visszamennek Roxfortba és mi egyedül maradunk itt! Üres lesz nélkülük a ház…

- Megértelek, de Harryéknak most Roxfortban van a helye. Ha jól emlékszem minket se lehetett volna visszatartani hat ökörrel sem, amikor elkezdődött az iskola. Dumbledore szemmel fogja tartani, biztonságban lesz!

- Már Mollytól is ezerszer hallottam ezt, de ettől függetlenül ő is aggódik a gyerekeiért és én is Harryért! – legyintett a varázsló.

Az emlegetett boszorkány hamarosan megjelent egy palack borral és pálcájával néhány poharat reptetett az asztalra:

- Azt hiszem a szalonban álló nagy szekrényben egy mumus lakik, de a biztonság kedvéért megnézetem majd Mordonnal is, ha legközelebb erre jár! – mondta és leült melléjük.

- Ezt már mondtad! – jegyezte meg Sirius és látszott, hogy az sem érdekelné, ha Molly azt közölné vele, hogy villám vágott a tetőbe és leégett két emelet.

Mrs Weasley rá se hederintett a morgó Siriuszra, inkább Lupinhoz fordult:

- A gyerekek fent vannak az emeleten, ha van kedved, Remus, menj fel hozzájuk, biztos örülni fognak neked!


	9. Félreértések

**9. fejezet **

**Félreértések**

Esteledett, amikor lementek az emeletről az ebédlőbe. Az ikrek – természetesen Mrs Weasley tudta nélkül - délután a szalonban bemutatót rendeztek legújabb trükkjeikből és találmányaikból.

A két varázsló, miután csak egy alapos mosakodással tudtak megszabadulni, a Megabüdös trágyabomba orrfacsaró bűzétől, a lépcsőn lefelé jövet erről beszélgettek:

- Öregem, mi sem voltunk semmik, de az ikrek talán még rajtunk is túltesznek! – nevetett Sirius.

- Van fantáziájuk, az biztos! A nyelvnyújtó nyalóka, meg mentholos puffasztó cukorka. Szerintem, ha egyszer tényleg üzletet nyitnak, csak úgy ömlik majd a galleon hozzájuk! – tette hozzá Lupin.

- Nekem a chilis rágó a kedvencem! – mondta Sirius.

- Öröm volt nézni, hogy kigúvadt tőle a szemed!- vigyorodott el Remus.

A vacsora már az asztalon várta őket. A gyerekek az asztalnál ültek szemben velük Kingsley és Tonks. A boszorkány haja ma répavörös volt és rövid. Ginny és Hermioné éppen arra próbálták rábeszélni, hogy mutassa meg hogyan változtatja meg a haja színét.

Molly jött be a konyhából:

- Gyere, Remus, egyél te is! –hívta az asztalhoz a varázslót, aki éppen egy sötét sarkot keresett, ahová félrehúzódhat.

- Hello, Remus!- szólt oda Tonks vidáman és kissé meglepetten.

Remus némi tétovázás után az asztalhoz ült. A gyerekek a vacsora alatt annyira lefoglalták a lányt, hogy egy mondatot sem tudott vele váltani. Vacsora után Bill ült oda mellé, beszélgetésbe merültek, Nymphadora néha felnevetett.

Tíz körül Molly felküldte a gyerekeket aludni és az ebédlő lassan elcsendesedett. Bill izgatottan súgta Tonksnak:

-…és most a Grimsgottsban dolgozik. Gyakorlaton van, hogy megtanulja a nyelvet! Majd bemutatom neked! – ígérte.

- Ugyan, nekem ehhez semmi közöm! – hárította el a megtiszteltetést a boszorkány.

- De sokat segíthetnél! Megmondanád, hogy szerinted tetszeni fog-e anyának és a te véleményedre is kíváncsi vagyok!

- Hát jó esetleg jövő héten valamikor, de figyelmeztetlek az én beleegyezésem édeskeveset számít, ebben az esetben! – mondta Tonks nevetve.

- Mi lesz a jövő héten? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley kíváncsian.

- Semmi, anya, csak Tonksszal találkozunk! - vágta rá gyorsan Bill.

Molly sokatmondóan Arturra nézett, aki éppen Siriusszal és Kingsleyvel beszélgetett minisztériumi ügyekről és Caramellről. Mr Weasley kedvesen visszamosolygott a feleségére és láthatóan fogalma sem volt róla mit is akar felesége közölni vele. Remus az egyik fotelbe ült a tűz mellett, kezében egy pohár borral, és a többieket nézte.

Nymphadora hirtelen felállt és a kandallóhoz indult, közben magával rántotta a terítőt és egy vajsörös üveget. Bill röptében elkapta az üveget és visszavarázsolta a terítőt. A boszorkány észre sem véve a felfordulást, amit okozott, a kandallóra támaszkodva a Lupin felé fordult:

- Beteg voltál? – kérdezte – Nagyon sápadtnak tűnsz!

- Valami olyasmi, de már jól vagyok!- mormogta bizonytalanul a bajsza alatt a férfi.

Maga sem értette miért nem kap az alkalmon és mond el mindent, de a lányra pillantott és inkább nem szólt semmit.

Nymphadora leült egy vörös bársonnyal bevont zsámolyra a varázslóval szemben. Milyen sovány és megtört az arca! - gondolta magában. Néhány percig hallgattak, a boszorkány fürkésző tekintettel nézte őt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem halogathatja tovább- ez az alkalmas pillanat. lesütött szemmel, kissé zavartan így szólt:

- Nymphadora, valamit el kell mondanom, amit még talán nem tudsz! Illetve biztos vagyok benne, hogy még nem tudod, hogy én…- a lány szeme felragyogott és ő ettől még inkább zavarba jött—Szóval amíg nem voltam itt, talán sejted hogy… küzdött a szavakkal a férfi.

-Tonks, gyere hazakísérlek! –kiabált Bill a folyosóról felébresztve Mrs Blacket.

- Nem igaz, hogy nem hagy békén! - bosszankodott a lány félhangosan, felállt és Remusra nézett:

- Te is hiányoztál nekem! - suttogta alig hallhatóan és végigsimított a férfi vállán, aztán eltűnt a Mrs Black rikácsolásától hangos folyosón.

Remus magába roskadt.

Úgy viselkedett, mint egy hebegő idióta! James csinálta ezt mindig, ha Lilly a közelben volt - futott át az agyán és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Bill és Tonks egy sötét kis utcán sétáltak, kellemes nyári idő volt és Tonks talán romantikusnak is tartotta volna a helyzetet, ha nem Bill lépked mellette.

- Felesleges elkísérned! Itt lakom néhány utcányira és legalább olyan jól meg tudom védeni magamat, mint te! – nézett a fiúra.

- Csak azért vetettem be ezt a cselt, hogy anya ne tudjon kihallgatni minket! Eszembe jutott hogy mi lenne, ha meghívnám Fleurt vendégségbe, Sirius biztos nem tiltakozna …. - a lány közbevágott.

- Először is, a Rend főhadiszállására nem hozhatsz idegeneket, nem is tudom hogy juthatott eszedbe ez a hülye ötlet! Másodszor, fogalmam sincs, miből gondolod, hogy az én unalmas kis életemnek csak a te szerelmi kalandjaidnak és a jövőről szőtt terveidnek mélyreható ismerete ad értelmet!

- Jó, igazad van, nem hívom el Fleurt! Nem akartalak megbántani, csak azt szeretném, ha segítenél! Anyával nem olyan egyszerű megbeszélni az ilyen dolgokat! Te jobban megérted őt, mégiscsak lány vagy!

Tonks megtorpant csípőre tette a kezét és sértetten meredt rá:

- Nahát milyen hízelgő, hogy tíz év alatt ez is feltűnt! Az persze az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy az agyafúrt kis cselednek köszönhetően anyukád már rég rólunk kombinál!

Bill meglehetősen buta arcot vágott:

- Ezt meg honnan veszed?

- Női megérzés!- mondta és látva a fiú ijedt képét felkacagott – Ugyan Bill, egész délután azt kellett hallgatnom, hogy te milyen kivételesen tehetséges, kedves és jóképű varázsló vagy és már itt az ideje, hogy családot alapíts!

Bill rémült arckifejezését látva , megsajnálta őt és biztatóan hátba vágta:

- Ne aggódj, én nem ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy velem! Jobb lesz, ha igyekszel haza, mert ki tudja mit gondol majd anyukád rólunk! - Billnek nem kellett kétszer mondani, sarkon fordult és eltűnt.

Tonks nevetve szaladt, szinte repült a boldogságtól, hazáig. Mielőtt elaludt volna arra gondolt, Bill azt hiszi, hogy Nymphadora Tonks még mindig csak szemlélőként vesz részt a szerelmi ügyekben, mint diákkorukban, de ő már minden idegszálával érezte, hogy közeleg az ő ideje.

Remus a következő napokban idegörlő fogócskát játszott Tonksszal. Igyekezett egyedül elkapni, hogy végre tisztázhassa a helyzetet, de ha más is a szobába lépett, akkor gyorsan elmenekült. Néha már maga sem tudta, hogy most éppen keresi a lánnyal való találkozást, vagy éppen fut előle. A hét végéig két eléggé félreérthető félmondatot sikerült közölnie a boszorkánnyal.

Olyasmiket, hogy:

„- Szeretnék egy kicsit négyszemközt beszélni veled, …".meg: - „Azt hiszem talán félreértetted, amit…" és itt bejött Mrs Weasley és ő megint nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

Szombaton végre megjöttek a Roxfortos levelek. Sirius ennek köszönhetően a délutánt Csikócsőrnél töltötte magába zuhanva, Molly ellenben repesett az örömtől, hogy Ron prefektus lett. Vasárnap a gyerekeknek már indulniuk kellett Roxfortba. Miután a boszorkány kisírta magát a konyhában, mert a prefektusságról Percy jutott az eszébe, nekiállt megszervezni estére egy nagy mulatságot az újdonsült perfektusok tiszteletére. Az összes utolérhető rendtagot meghívta a Ron és Hermione tiszteletére rendezett ünnepségre, amelyhez feldíszíttette a pincekonyhát. Míg a gyerekek az emeleten az iskolai cuccaikat pakolták el, megérkeztek az első vendégek. Sirius Tonksszal és Kingsley Shacklebolttal beszélgetett, amikor Rémszem és Mundungus Flecher, aki senki sem hívott, belépett. Molly rögtön megkérte Rémszemet, hogy vizsgálja meg a szalonban álló szekrényt.

– Egy mumus az!- állapította meg az exauror – Elintézzem?

- Felesleges, majd később elbánok vele! –szólt a boszorkány és kisietett a konyhába néhány üveg vajsörért.

Tonks meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy mennyien eljöttek, de Remust hiába kereste a tömegben. A varázsló valamit nagyon el akart neki mondani, de mindig megzavarta őket valaki. Nem igazán értette, miért kell erről annyit beszélni, egyszerűen kedvelik egymást és kész. Nem akarta siettetni a dolgokat, mert maga sem tudta mit is érez valójában a férfi iránt. Olyan komoly volt és idősebb is mint ő, azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy tetszik – e neki egyáltalán vagy csak a férfit körüllengő titokzatosság ragadta meg a fantáziáját. Úgy döntött nem is töri a fejét ezen.

Ginny kezdte el kérdezgetni őt és Siriust a prefektusságról. Sirius nevetségesnek találta a feltételezést, hogy ő prefektus lett volna, mellette viszont felbukkant remus, aki annak idején megkapta a prefektusi jelvényt. A gyerekek most már az ő szavait hallgatták. Tonks az asztalhoz ment, de közben fülelt mit mesél…

Remus - amikor Hermoine egy hosszabb előadást tartott neki a manójogokról- szem elöl veszítette Nymphadorát ,annak ellenére, hogy a boszorkány éppen hosszú paradicsompiros loboncot viselt. Tudta, hogy ma esélye sincs arra, hogy kettesben beszélhessenek, az ebédlő tele volt boszorkányokkal és varázslókkal – marad a bújkálás. Mindenki jól érezte magát, Mundungus az ikrekkel a sarokban üzletelt. Egy pillanatra újra feltűnt Tonks, éppen Ron új seprűjét csodálta. Harrynak Mordon mutogatott valami régi fényképet, Molly feléjük tartott. Váltott néhány szót Mordonnal aztán, ahogy a fényképre esett a pillantása kifutott a vér az arcából. Lupin

figyelte az asszonyt, ahogy lassan, görnyedt vállal kimegy a folyosóra, mint akit megsebeztek. Felállt a karosszékből és Rémszem felé indult. Harry kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy az exauror figyelme Remus felé fordult, gyorsan felállt és elhagyta a szobát. A Mordon kezében lévő fényképen a Rend régi tagjai álldogáltak. Talán ezért szomorodott el annyira Molly – gondolta ő - két fivére a Voldemort elleni harcban halt meg. És persze ott állt James és Lily is mosolyogva. Ennél jobb módszert Harry és Molly gyötrésére keresve se lehetett volna találni.

Nem tett megjegyzést, ismerte annyira Rémszemet, hogy tudta, felesleges erőfeszítés lenne a tapintatlanságára célozgatni, inkább váltott vele néhány szót a szép régi időkről és igyekezett gyorsan megszabadulni tőle. Elindult Molly után és még látta, hogy Harry belép a szalonba. Ahogy közelebb ért sírást hallott bentről. Benyitott a szalonba és ott találta a zokogó boszorkányt és Harryt, aki a saját földön fekvő holttestére meredt. A folyosóról léptek zaja hallatszott, de mire Sirius és Mordon odaértek ő már előkapta a pálcáját és Molly elé állt:

- Comikulissimus! - kiáltotta.

A halott Harryből sápadt gömb lett, aztán az is elenyészett. Utolsóként Nymphadora és Kingsley léptek be, de ők már csak a zokogó Mrs Weasley látták és a még mindig dermedten álló Harryt. Remus közelebb lépett a boszorkányhoz és igyekezett megnyugtatni. Az asszony egy pillanat múlva már az ő vállán sírt tovább.

- Csak egy mumus volt - mondta a boszorkánynak és végigsimította a hátát. Amint felnézett meglátta az ajtóban a lányt, aki úgy meredt rá mintha kísértetett látott volna. Talán látta a mumust, amint holddá változott - futott át a agyán. Molly tovább zokogott és mire újra az ajtó felé nézett Nymphadora már eltűnt.

Amikor végre mindenkit sikerült visszaterelni az ebédlőbe Sirius megjegyezte:

- Én is láttam, milyen képet mutogatott Rémszem. Lehet, hogy attól borult ki Molly…

- Természetes, hogy aggódik a családtagjaiért és azokért, akiket szeret – mondta ő.

- Milyen jó neked, hogy csak a hold miatt kell aggódnod! - ütötte hátba barátját érzéketlenül Sirius. Remus nem is figyelt rá, azon morfondírozott láthatta-e Nymphadora a holdat, és ha igen vajon tudja-e mit jelent.

Tonks közben visszatért a nappaliba és igyekezett a gyerekeket és Arturt ott tartani. Tudta milyen érzés a szeretteinkért aggódni. Soha nem felejtette el amikor, apja halálsápadtan, kivérezve tántorgott be a lakásukba, pedig akkor még gyerek volt. Valahányszor eszébe jutott mindig átélte azt a rémületet és tehetetlenséget, amit akkor érzett. Megértette Mollyt, ő sem szerette volna, ha ilyen állapotban látják a családtagjai. Mikor a szalonba ért már ott volt Sirius, aki Harryt vállát szorongatta, Molly Remus vállára borulva zokogott. Neki Mordon a maga keresetlen stílusában mondta el a történteket és hozzátette:

- Én felajánlotta Mollynak, hogy elintézem a mumust! Hiába az érzelmek sebezhetővé és gyöngévé teszik az embert! – recsegte a varázsló.

Tonks úgy nézett Rémszemre, mintha a varázsló megőrült volna:

- Ugyan Mordon honnan tudsz te ennyit az érzelmekről, csak nem egy könyvben olvastál róluk?! - vágta oda dühösen és látva, hogy itt már nincs szükség rá visszatért az ebédlőbe.

Nem tudott szabadulni a képtől, amit az imént látott. Milyen együttérző és kedves Remus. Nem ismert senki mást, aki ennyire türelmes és melegszívű lett volna. De nem erre gondolt először, amikor meglátta ott a szalonban Mollyval, hanem arra, hogy bárcsak őt vigasztalná így a férfi.

Tizenegy körül véget vetettek a mulatságnak. Mire Molly, Artur és Bill összepakoltak az ebédlőben és a konyhában a többiek már hazamentek, az utolsó vendégeket Lupin épp akkor engedte ki az ajtón.

- Sirius megint jól kiütötte magát, nem tudom Mundungus is minek hordja ide a büdös pálinkáját! Igya meg egyedül, különben sem hívta ide senki! - mérgelődött a boszorkány. - Alastor meg azzal a régi képpel! Harrynak is mutogatta! Mi értelme feltépni a régi sebeket? –szipogta az asszony kötényével törölgetve a szemét.

Artur hozzálépett és átölelte:

- Tudom mennyire felzaklatott, – szólt – de tudod milyen Mordon! Az ember, néha azt gondolja nincsenek is érzései…

Bill jött be a konyhából:

- Tök jól sikerült ez a buli, Anya! Ha legközelebb ilyet tervezel, szólj előre, és szerzek zenét. Még az is lehet, hogy elhívok valakit!

- Persze, drágám! - felelte a boszorkány, és közben az üvegeket és a poharakat a konyha felé irányította pálcájával. – Most is meghívhattad volna, akit akarsz!

- Már túl késő volt, hogy szóljak és különben is hazament a hétvégére a szüleihez! – felelte Bill.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, Bill? Hiszen itt volt… - fordult felé Molly, aztán a fiára meredtz - Te kiről beszélsz?

- Hát van egy lány a Grimsgottsban, aki tetszik nekem. Fleurnek hívják. Szerintem te is ismered, ő az aki a Beauxbatton-ból részt vett a Trimágus Kupán. Mivel francia nincs túl sok barátja. Gondoltam, elhívhatnám…–hadarta egy szuszra Bill.

- Te egy idegent akarsz idehozni a Rend főhadiszállására? - háborodott fel Mrs Weasley - Szólj már valamit te is Artur!

- Nagyon szép lány, láttam a képét az újságban! – mondta Mr. Weasley elismerően, aztán a feleségére nézett és gyorsan hozzátette – De nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy idehozd!

- Ezt már Tonks is mondta, de kitaláltam, hogy ha úgy hoznám… – anyja egy pillantással beléfojtotta a szót - Az előbb még azt mondtad, hogy elhozhatom! – méltatlankodott Bill.

- Valaki másra gondoltam! - mondta mérgesen Mrs Weasley és kivonult a konyhába mosogatni.

- Édesanyád úgy gondolta, hogy Tonks iránt érdeklődsz! – súgta Mr. Weasley.

- De hát hogy jutott ez a képtelenség az eszébe? – dohogott Bill az indokoltnál kissé hangosabban.

Molly visszatért a konyhából és csípőre tett kézzel megállt Bill előtt:

- Hát onnan, hogy minden este itt beszélgettetek meg nevetgéltetek, hazakísérted meg randevúra hívtad! Az én időmben ez, édes fiam, még azt jelentette, hogy tetszik neked az a bizonyos boszorkány! - emelte fel a hangját Mrs Weasley.

- Az nem randevú volt!- védekezett erőtlenül a fiatal varázsló.

- Olyan helyes lány és szerintem te is tetszel neki! – próbálkozott Molly.

Bill erre elnevette magát:

- Barátok vagyunk, semmi több! Különben is te nem ismered Tonksot! Ha tetszenék neki azt, már biztos kiszúrtam volna. Emlékszem, amikor megtetszett neki az egyik hugrabugos srác. Reggelinél leöntötte töklével, bűbájtanon felgyújtotta a köpenyét, aztán meg orra esett előtte és legurult a lépcsőn, mindezt egyetlen nap alatt. A fiúk hónapokig kerülték és nem mertek a szemébe nézni. Ha neki tetszik valaki, akkor mindent összetör és felborít maga körül. Egyébként, pedig örülnék, ha magam választhatnám meg, hogy kivel járok! – fejezte be Bill és dacosan a szüleire nézett, majd elindult a szobájába.

- Érted te ezt? – kérdezte Molly feldúltan.

- Részben! - válaszolta Arthur diplomatikusan - Én úgy vettem észre, hogy Tonks mostanában elég ügyetlen… - igyekezett másra terelni a szót.

- Lehet, hogy valaki más tetszik neki? De ki lehet az? – gondolkodott hangosan Mrs Weasley.

- Az hiszem, Molly, ez már nem tartozik ránk! - felelte Artur komolyan.


	10. A múlt árnyai

**1****0. fejezet **

**A múlt árnyai**

Vasárnap a Weasley házaspár, Lupin, Tonks és Mordon kimentek a gyerekekkel a Kings Cross állomásra. Több csoportban indultak el. Siriust nem lehetett lebeszélni arról, hogy kutya képében elkísérje Harryt, így ő is velük tartott. A meghitt búcsúzást lehetetlenné tette az előcsarnokban ordítozó Mrs Black. Törődni ugyan már senki sem törődött vele, de a kiabálásba egy idő után mindenki belefáradt.

- Mi kísérjük ki Harryékat! – mondta Tonksnak Molly.

A boszorkány kiment szétnézni, hogy tiszta-e a levegő. Ebből az alkalomból ősz fürtű nénikének álcázta magát, fején furcsa lila kiskalappal. Először az ikrek és Ginny indult el Lupin és Mr. Weasley kíséretében. Harry és Ron, Mrs Weasleyval és Tonksszal követték őket egy nagy fekete kutya társaságában, aki boldogan nyargalászott mellettük, mindent megszaglászott és bohóckodva ugrált. Harry emberként soha nem látta ilyen boldognak és gondtalannak a keresztapját.

Az állomáson elbúcsúztak, Lupin mindenkivel kezet rázott:

– Vigyázzatok magatokra!- mondta.

Mordon jött a csomagokkal, ő is búcsút vett mindenkitől, utoljára még a szükséges óvatosságra és éberségre figyelmeztetve őket. Tonks megölelte a lányokat és néhány szót váltott Harryvel, aki közben a nagy fekete kutya hátát simogatta. Weasley-ék is elbúcsúztak a gyerekektől, Molly könnyes szemmel ölelgette végig minden csemetéjét és Harryt. A kutya felágaskodott és szinte emberi mozdulattal tette lábait a fiú vállára, Mrs Weasley gyorsan odalépett és a vonat felé lökte a fiút, miközben mérgesen rásziszegett Siriusra.

Hermione már a vonat lépcsőjéről integetett a szüleinek, aztán mindannyian felszálltak a Roxfort Expresszre. A mozdony elindult és a nagy fekete kutya még sokáig loholt a vonat után.

- Hiányozni fognak, üres lesz nélkülük a ház!- mondta Remus.

- Igen és Sirius még a megszokottnál is elviselhetetlenebb lesz! – fűzte hozzá Molly csípősen.

A fekete kutya odafutott hozzájuk és leült Lupin lába mellé, ahogy felnézett, olyan volt mintha vigyorgott volna.

A nap komor hangulatban telt, csak Lupin és Weasleyék maradtak a házban. Sirius jókedve, ahogy visszatértek a Black házba, elillant, ebéd után felment Csikócsőrhőz és estig nem is látták.

Remus a könyvtárba ment. A Black család könyvtára csodálattal vegyes borongással töltötte el. A sötétzöld falak előtt ébenfa polcok kígyóztak, ha rájuk nézett az ember úgy rémlett mintha mozognának. A polcok tele voltak régi bőrkötéses könyvekkel és fóliánsokkal, többségük sötét dolgokról, feketemágiáról szólt. Letelepedett a fekete íróasztalhoz, ahol már várta egy vaskos kötet a kínzásra használható átkokról és kivédésükről. A könyv olyan volt, mintha koboldbőrbe kötötték volna és ő inkább nem vizsgálta meg alaposabban, mert attól tartott, hogy sejtése beigazolódna. A falakat veszélyes és rémséges bestiákat ábrázoló metszetsorozat díszítette. Meggyújtotta a gyertyákat és beteges, sárga fényüknél olvasni kezdett…

Öt óra tájban a fáradságtól égő szemekkel ment le teázni. Ahogy a konyhában ült maga elé meredve, Molly lépett be, leült a szemben lévő székre és így szólt:

- Fent voltan Siriusnál, de nem akar lejönni! Aggódom érte, nagyon magányosnak érzi magát! De van még itt valami más is. Mintha minden reménye eltávozott volna Harryvel, mintha örök rabságra lenne ítélve…- a boszorkány megrázta a fejét - Olyan lobbanékony, ugyanakkor zárkózott, nem könnyű vele kijönni! Régen is ilyen volt?

- Régen? – Remus maga elé meredve válaszolt - Néha már azt hiszem, Molly, hogy az iskolás éveinket csak álmodtam… Nem, nem ilyen volt. Az Azkabán nagyon megváltoztatta és félek már soha nem lesz olyan, mint régen! Ha akkor ismerted volna!- sóhajtott szomorúan. - Nem mondom, volt benne gőg, egy kis gonoszság is és felnőtt fejjel ma már úgy látom, túl szívesen gúnyolódott azokkal, akiket nem kedvelt. De barátnak csodálatos volt! Hűséges, vidám, becsületes, bátor, kalandvágyó, önfeláldozó és az egyik legtehetségesebb varázsló, akit ismertem. Még mindig azt a régi Siriust látom benne, pedig mindkettőnket meggyötört azóta az élet. Az a tizenkét év az Azkabánban borzalmas lehetett, olyan mintha az öröm és a szeretet most csak pislákolna benne, míg a bosszú és gyűlölet hevesen lobog. Csak azt remélem hamarosan véget ér ez a rákényszerített bujkálás és menekülés, mert hidd el, minden nap szenvedés neki, amit itt kell eltöltenie!

- Tudjukki és a háború mindannyiunknak csak fájdalmat és szenvedést hozott, félek ez most sem lesz másként! – mondta könnybe lábadt szemmel Molly és a csöngetést hallva elindult, hogy kinyissa az ajtót.

Artur jött meg a minisztériumból, gondterheltnek tűnt. Elmesélte, hogy Sturgis Podmore-t továbbra sem találják, félő hogy valami baja történt. A vacsoránál végre a ház ura is csatlakozott hozzájuk, de nagyon hallgatag volt. Molly bár sajnálta , továbbra is neheztelt rá a meggondolatlansága miatt és még a vacsora közben is ezen vitatkoztak. Sirius nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy hibázott.

Miután Weasleyék aludni tértek a két varázsló leült a kandalló elé. Egy ideig némán üldögéltek a tűz mellett bort iszogatva, végül Sirius törte meg a csendet:

- Úgy látom, Molly eléggé megorrolt rám a délelőtti jelenet miatt!

- Igaza van, felelőtlenül viselkedtél, csak remélhetjük, hogy senki sem vett észre! –felelte Remus.

- Régen nem voltál ilyen szigorú, benne voltál a legvadabb kalandjainkban is! – válaszolta sértetten barátja.

- Az már régen volt, azóta sok minden történt mindkettőnkkel, példának okáért felnőttünk...

- Hát, lehet hogy veled olyan sok minden történt, Holdsáp, de az Azkaban mondhatom elég unalmas hely! - felelte szárazon Sirius, arcán elmélyültek a ráncok, hirtelen évekkel idősebbnek tűnt. - Azt hiszem valami erősebbre van szükségem! –mondta és egy pálcamozdulattal whiskyt töltött az asztalon álló két pohárba. - Tudod, Remus, még mindig álmodom róla, és félelemmel tölt el a gondolat, hogy visszakerülhetek oda!

Lupin nem tudott mit mondani erre, csak szótlanul bámult a tűzbe és visszagondolt arra, milyen is volt gondtalannak és fiatalnak lenni. Akkor még James és Lilly is élt, milyen boldogok is voltak együtt. Ha rájuk nézett, úgy érezte, hogy talán még rá is várhat valahol a boldogság.

Amikor az első üveg ital elfogyott, Sirius szó nélkül másikat bontott. Remus nem tiltakozott, az ő múltjában is épp elég olyan esemény volt, amit legszívesebben örökre kitörölt volna az emlékezetéből.

- És te, Holdsáp, mit csináltál, ezalatt a tizenkét év alatt? Erről nem sokat meséltél!

Remus arca megrándult, olyan érzése támadt, mintha barátja a gondolataiban olvasna.

- Nincs túl sok mesélnivalóm… –kezdte óvatosan.

Siriust azonban nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni, újra megtöltötte a poharakat és vad vigyorral az arcán kérdezte:

- De hiszen szabad voltál, mint a madár, csak nem azt akarod elhitetni velem, hogy ez idő alatt nem történt veled semmi! Se egy izgalmas kaland, se egy kis románc egy csinos boszorkánnyal! Mit rejtegetsz öreg barátod, elől?

Remus tudta most nem menekülhet el és már nem is akart, Sirius szemébe nézett és így szólt:

- Igazad van, kinek is mondhatnám el, ha nem neked? Végül is jogod van megtudni, milyen szörnyeteg vagyok - és ezt most nem a szó fizikai, hanem erkölcsi értelmében gondolom – mondta nyugodt, szinte fásult hangon.

Felállt és zsebre tett kézzel a kandallónak támaszkodott majd néhány percnyi hallgatás után mesélni kezdett:

- Többnyire magányos voltam, sokfelé jártam, de sehol sem maradtam hosszabb ideig. Az okát gondolom sejted. A rend megszűnése után, a kontinensre utaztam és alkalmi munkából éltem. Főként azt csináltam, amihez egy kicsit értettem, sötét lények és varázslók ellen harcoltam. Ez segített feledni, hogy magam is csupán egy vagyok közülük. Elég kalandos munka volt és én kerestem a veszélyt, tulajdonképpen még vonzott is a könnyű halál gondolata…

- Ebben semmi rossz nincs – vonta meg a vállát Sirius – talán én is így tettem volna a helyedben! És mi volt a csinos boszorkányokkal?

- Végképp nem tudom, miért éppen ez érdekel téged? De talán jobb, ha mindent elmondok, bár félek, utána nem leszel túl jó véleménnyel rólam! Igen, voltak kapcsolataim, ezeket persze túlzás lenne románcnak nevezni, inkább csak futó viszonyok voltak!

Sirius felnyögött meglepetésében:

- De hát hogyan?…és…

- Kivel? Ezt akartad kérdezni, ugye? - vágott közbe Remus - Volt egy-két boszorkány és muglik is, igen! – mondta határozottan, látva barátja megdöbbenését.

A tűzbe bámult és halkan szinte suttogva folytatta:

- De a következő teliholdnál már mindig újra egyedül voltam. A szakítás nem volt túl fájdalmas vagy bonyolult. A mugliknál egy egyszerű felejtésátok is megtette, a boszorkányoknál még ennél is egyszerűbb volt csak elmondtam nekik, ki vagyok valójában! Gondolom sejted, hogy egyikük sem marasztalt! – a varázsló arca eltorzult, szinte vicsorgott kínjában

- Hogy tehetted? – nézett rá Sirius vádlón.

- Most már bánom, de ez nem változtat semmin! Értsd meg, Sirius! Fiatal voltam és magányos, egyszerre vesztettem el mindent és mindenkit, aki fontos volt az életemben! A családomra nem számíthattam… Aztán persze észhez tértem és abbahagytam. Senki sem bántottam, hidd el! Az esküt, amit régen Roxfortban tettem, betartottam, különben már nem is élnék! Mielőtt eljött a holdtölte a szigetre mentem, onnan nem tudtam kijutni és csak magamat marcangoltam, az éhségtől félőrülten… Most már gondolom, nem irigyelsz annyira... – tette hozzá lehajtott fejjel.

- Bocsáss meg, Remus. Én, nem tudtam, hogy…- csuklott el hangja.

- Nem hibáztatlak, te el voltál foglalva a saját szenvedéseddel, végül is mind így vagyunk ezzel! - tette hozzá békítően. - Azt hiszem egyikünknek, sincs oka, hogy a másik sorsát irigyelje!

- Mindig is a barátom leszel, Remus! - szólt Sirius felállt és a vállára tette a kezét – és ezen nem változtat semmi sem!

- Igazad van, ezen semmi sem változtat! - felelte elgondolkodva ő.

Remus fájós fejjel, de könnyebb szívvel ébredt. Megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy valakivel megoszthatta a titkát. Feloldozást Sirius sem adhatott, de legalább megértette és elfogadta. Nem fordult el tőle akkor sem, ha gyenge volt, hazug és becstelen. Megpróbált felkelni, de rájött, hogy nem csak a feje fáj. Úgy tűnik, túl öreg már ahhoz, hogy egy fotelben töltse az éjszakát. Éppen arra gondolt, milyen szerencse hogy senki sem látta ilyen állapotban, amikor belépett Molly piros virágos pongyolában.

- Jó reggelt, Remus! Te már felkeltél? –kérdezte csodálkozva, aztán az asztalra nézett és a meglátta a két üres üveget.

- Látom, jól mulattatok az éjszaka Siriusszal! Hozok egy jó erős teát, hogy magadhoz térj! - mondta azzal kiment a konyhába, ő követte.

- Dumbledore üzent, hogy ma este gyűlés lesz! –mondta a boszorkány és elé tette a forró teát - Ha Sirius is ilyen állapotban van jobb lesz, ha hagyom, hogy végigaludja délelőttöt! – jegyezte meg Molly.

Remusnak minden egyes szavára lüktető fájdalom tépett az agyába:

- Felmegyek és rendbe hozom magam! - szólt ásítva miután megitta a teát.

A nappaliban még összefutott Arturral, feltámolygott a szobába és eldőlt az ágyán, mint egy darab fa.

Dél körül tért magához, lentről Sirius hangját hallotta. Megmosakodott és felöltözött, mire leért az ebédlőbe barátja már az asztalnál ült.

Gyalázatosan néz ki!- gondolta kárörömmel. Siriusnak még a szemét is nehéz volt nyitva tartania.

– Az a mocsok Sipor felébresztett! – nyögte– Nekiállt anyám régi kacatjait tisztogatni! Ráordítottam, hogy ha tisztára nyalta az éjjeliedényt, takarodjon ki a szobámból!

Látva, hogy Remus óvatosan megcsóválja a fejét, hozzátette :

– Hidd el nekem sokkal jobban fájt, mint neki! Olyan volt, mintha valaki baltával hasogatná a fejem!

Csörömpölés hallatszott a konyhából, Sirius a fejével a konyha irányába intett:

- Rajtunk élezik a nyelvüket! Ne tudd meg, mit kaptam Mollytól, azt mondta, hogy még téged is elrontalak! – Sirius kacagása nyögésbe fulladt.

Kinyílt a konyhaajtó Molly hozta az ebédet, a nyomában Tonks:

- Most nézd, meg hogy néznek ki! – háborgott a vörös hajú boszorkány, a lány nem nyilvánított véleményt csak vigyorgott.

- Miért szerintem elég jól nézünk ki, nem Remus?- kérdezte Sirius.

Lupin vigyázva bólogatott, mint aki attól fél, hogy egy hirtelen mozdulattól leeshet a feje.

- Ha csak a szemedet nézném, azt hinném fehér nyulat látok! De azt várhatjátok, hogy segítek rajtatok! Még szerencse, hogy a gyerekek nem láttak benneteket ilyen állapotban! – folytatta Molly sarkon fordult, de még a konyhából is kihallatszott zsörtölődése - Két ilyen vén…

Tonks felnevetett, aztán előkapta a pálcáját és Sirius majd Remus fejére koppintott. A fejfájást, mintha elfújták volna.

- Na, nekem most már tényleg mennem kell! - szólt hangosan Tonks, hogy Molly is hallja – Aztán legközelebb óvatosan azzal a whiskyvel! - súgta és kiviharzott az ajtón.

- Egy tündér ez a lány! –sóhajtott megkönnyebbülve Sirius és Remus, bár egy szót sem szólt, mélyen egyetértett vele.


	11. Rossz hírek

**11. fejezet **

**Rossz hírek**

Az este leszálltával megérkeztek a rend tagjai. Mr Weasley, Tonks és Shacklebolt már öt körül odaértek és segítettek Mollynak teríteni, Sirius is lejött. Lupin viszont már kora délután elment és csak késő este tért vissza. Piton és Dumbledore érkeztek utolsóként. Az igazgató közölte a többiekkel szomorú hírt.

- Sturgis Podmore -t elfogták a Minisztériumban, amint éppen be akart hatolni a Jóslatok termébe. Minden bizonnyal az Imperatus átok hatása alatt állt. Artur, Nymphadora, Kingsley tia MInisztériumbna dolgoztok, láttatok-e valakit ott, akiről sejtjük, hogy Halálfaló?

Mr Weasley válaszolt:

- Lucius Malfoyt szinte minden nap látom. Sokat beszél Caramellel, lehetett rá alkalma, hogy megátkozza Sturgist!

- Mi lesz most vele? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

- Hat hónapra az Azkabanba zárják… - felelte Dumbledore.

Sirius felmordult:

- Az több idő annál, mint amennyit még ép ésszel el lehet viselni!

- Sajnos nem tudunk rajta segíteni! Mindannyian tudtuk, hogy mit vállaltunk, amikor a rendbe léptünk. Hogy elérjük a célunkat azért a biztonságunk, az egészségünk vagy az életünk sem túl nagy ár! - mondta komolyan Dumbledore. - Hiába próbálnám meggyőzni Caramellt, inkább ártanék, mint használnék vele.

- Caramell nem akar tudni a Halálfalókról. Tisztában van vele, hogyha Albusnak igaza van, akkor neki vége. Félti a pozícióját és lassan már senkiben sem bízik meg. A fejébe vette, hogy Dumbledore sereget szervez ellene! - dörmögte mély hangján Kingsley.

- Nincs még veszve minden! Szemmel kell tartanunk a börtön környékét. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a dementorok már nem sokáig őrzik az Azkabant. Ha igazam van, akkor majd kiszabadíthatjuk Sturgist. De ez egyben azt fogja jelenti, hogy az ott raboskodó Halálfalók is kiszabadulhatnak. Legalábbis ezt tervezi Voldemort! – nézett Pitonra a varázsló.

A professzor átvette a szót és röviden összefoglalta, hogy mit tudnak Voldemort következő lépéséről, ezt megtoldotta még néhány nehezen támadható következtetéssel a Sötété Úr távlati terveivel kapcsolatban. Még Siriusnak is el kellett ismernie, hogy Piton információi pontosak és hasznosak voltak – ettől azonban csak még jobban gyűlölte őt.

Tonks kért szót:

- Egy régi barátom elárulta, hogy ma bejelentetés érkezett a Minisztériumban, hogy Londonban látták Siriust. A bejelentő azt is tudta, hogy Sirius animágus, sőt pontosan le is írta az ismertető jegyeit. Csak a szerencsének köszönhetjük, hogy Kingsleyvel sikerült megelőznünk Caramellt, így Scrimgeour tőlünk értesült erről. Amikor a miniszter rákérdezett Scrimgeour már mindenről tudott. Így az ügy nálunk maradt, sőt még valami dicséret - félét is bezsebelhettünk a parancsnoktól. Arra gyanakszom, hogy az információ közvetlenül Caramellhez érkezett, ha ez igaz, akkor mindannyian sejtjük ki volt az az éles szemű megfigyelő. A Reggeli Próféta holnapi száma már biztosan tele lesz a hírrel és Caramell úgy fogja előadni, mintha hatalmas előrelépés történt volna az ügyben. Óvatosan próbáljuk majd hamis nyomokkal elterelni a figyelmet Londonról, de most egyelőre várnunk kell ezzel! – fejezte be a boszorkány és közben igyekezett kerülni Sirius pillantását.

Tonks után Bill számolt be arról, hogy állnak a koboldokkal zajló tárgyalások. Végül szó esett Roxfortról és Harry -ről is. Az igazgató végül Siriushoz fordult:

- Ne aggódj Harry miatt! Nem mondom, Dolores megnehezíti az életüket, de biztonságban vannak! A leveleket viszont elfoghatják a minisztérium emberei, úgyhogy gondoljátok meg, mit írtok le! Ha nincs más, azt hiszem, befejeztük! - szólt és felállt. Mielőtt a kandallóhoz lépett volna még Elphilas Doge-val és Hestia Jonessal váltott néhány szót. Piton közben Siriushoz fordult:

- Látom, Sirius, megint nem bírtál magaddal! Ezután már biztosan nem hagyhatod el a házat, persze így legalább nem kerülsz veszélybe… - jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Sirius felpattant és a pálcájához kapott, de a mellettük álló Dumbledore egy pillantással nyugalomra intette:

- Perselusnak, abban igaza van, hogy a házat nem hagyhatod el. A Rendet sodornád veszélybe, már így is megnehezítetted Nymphadora és Kingsley munkáját! – szólt szigorúan az igazgató – Egy pár szót még szeretnék váltani Remussal! - folytatta szelídebben.

Tonks feszülten figyelt, de csak a beszélgetés végét hallotta:

- Tudom nem kevés, amit kérek, de feltétlenül szükséges! Gondold át ,de ne tégy semmit addig, amíg nem szólok! - mondta Dumbledore

Lupin bólintott:

- Úgy lesz!

- Nos örülök, hogy rád számíthatok! - fogott kezet vele az igazgató, és Piton kíséretében, amilyen váratlanul jött olyan hirtelen távozott.

- Mit mondott neked Dumbledore? – kezdte faggatni barátját Sirius, amikor az visszaült az asztalhoz.

- Ezt nem mondhatom el! - válaszolt Remus.

- Persze Dumbledore, meg az ő kis titkai – vakkantotta Sirius - Pitont bezzeg minden tervébe beavatja! Hallottad mit mondott rólam Pipogyusz? Csak azt ne mond, hogy igaza van! Mintha nem akarnék részt venni az akciókban, vagy félteném az életem!– háborgott tovább.

- Szerintem meg se kellene hallanod, amit mond!- zárta le rezzenéstelen arccal a témát Remus.

Sirius a gyűlés után még morózusabb lett. Csak akkor derült fel, ha Siport bosszanthatta. Már maga sem tudta, hogy a kényszerű rabságot gyűlöli –e jobban vagy magát a Black házat. Szombaton Hedvig levelet hozott Harrytól és ez végre egy kicsit kizökkentette a varázslót az önsajnálatból. A levélben Harry írt Umbridge –ról és arról, hogy újra megfájdult a sebhelye.

Ebédnél Harry levele volt a téma..

- Ki a fene, ez az Umbridge? – kérdezte Sirius.

- Artur mondott róla néhány nem túl hízelgő dolgot… –felelte Molly.

- Az, mit jelent?

- Hát, begyöpösödött agyú, korlátolt, vén sárkánynak nevezte.

- Arturnál ez már elég nagy szó…

- Rossz néven vette, hogy Umbridge fel akarta oszlatni a mugliügyekkel foglalkozó osztályt!

- Ez az Umbridge volt az, aki két éve megszigorította a vérfarkasok munkavállalását – tette hozzá csendesen Lupin.

- Akkor neked sincs sok okod, hogy kedveld!

- Miatta nem kapok munkát évek óta! De nemcsak a vérfarkasokat gyűlöli, hanem minden félembert. A sellőket meg akarta gyűrűztetni… - folytatta Remus.

- Mintha Tonks is említette volna a nevét!

- Igen, abban a békás történetben, ő volt a gonosz államtitkár – felelte mosolyogva Remus.

- Délután bejön Nymphadora! – állt fel Molly és elkezdte leszedni az asztalt - akkor majd megkérdezheted Umbridge-ről!

Tonks munka után valóban benézett. Mohazöld apródfrizurát viselt és hetyke orrot, volt a megjelenésében valami manószerű.

- Umbridge? Már meséltem róla… Mindig is utáltam! Veszélyes nő, szűk látókörű, nagy hatalma van és előszeretettel alkalmaz erőszakot. Ha engem kérdezel, a legrosszabb kombináció. Szerintem figyelmeztesd Harryt, hogy vigyázzon vele, mert nem tűri az ellenszegülést. Ráadásul így néz ki – mondta - és az asztal körül ülők nagy derültségére átváltozott. Arca ijesztően eltorzult és egy kövér varangyra emlékeztető ábrázat jelent meg a helyén. Széles száj, lapos orr, mélyen ülő apró szemek.

- Szóval ilyen Umbridge – fejezte be a boszorkány az előadást visszaállítva a saját arcát

- Azt hiszem, beszélek Harryvel, muszáj figyelmeztetnem! – döntötte el Sirius.

- Ezt nem teheted, túl veszélyes!- szólt szigorúan Molly - Nem volt elég az a kavarodás, amit az állomáson okoztál?

- Dumbledore csak a levelekre mondta hogy vigyázzunk, de én a kandallóból fogok vele beszélni!

- Szerintem nem jó ötlet! – erősködött a boszorkány és Lupinra nézett.

- Meg lehet csinálni, ha nem marad sokáig, és valaki közben figyel – vonta meg a vállát Remus.

- Harrynek is kellene a támogatás, ha már Dumbledore nem találkozhat vele! - tette hozzá Tonks. Mrs Weasley, látva hogy hasztalan az ellenállása, nem szólt semmit, inkább duzzogva elvonult.

- Mikor csináljuk? - kérdezte izgatottan Sirius.

- Hajnalban lenne a legjobb, de először mindenféleképpen körül kell nézned, hogy csak ők lássanak! – felelte Remus és félrehúzódva tervezgetni kezdték a beszélgetést.

Amíg Lupin őrködött, hogy Sipor nehogy kihallgassa őket, Sirius Harryval beszélt a tűzön keresztül. Egy negyedóra múlva a varázsló kihúzta a fejét a kandallóból.

- Elég sokáig tartott! - jegyezte meg Lupin

- Harry nem akarja, hogy kutya képében meglátogassam a roxmorti hétvégén! - szólt csalódottan Sirius.

- Úgy látszik neki több esze van, mint neked! Ha olvastad volna a Reggeli Prófétát meg se fordulna a fejedben ilyen ostobaság!

- Úgy emlékszem, régen nem féltél ennyire a kockázatos helyzetektől!- szólt gúnyosan Sirius.

- Te és James kerestétek a veszélyt! Én jobban szerettem volna nyugodt, békés életet csak sajnos nekem nem az jutott! – szólt dühösen Lupin és otthagyta bámuló barátját.

Amikor délután ismét találkoztak Remus már az útra készült.

- Ne haragudj Remus, nem úgy gondoltam!- mentegetőzött Sirius.

- Semmi baj! Tudom mikor kell komolyan venni, amit mondasz és mikor nem. Sajnos most el kell mennem! - mondta és a kandallóba lépett- - Ég áldjon Tappmancs!

Október elején újra összegyűltek a Rend tagjai a Black - házban. Sirius még egyszer megpróbált a kandallón keresztül beszélni Harryvel, de ezt a beszélgetést megszakította Umbridge, és ő éppen hogy megúszta a kalandot. A gyűlés csak rövid ideig tartott és nem is jelent meg mindenki. Hiányzott Doge, Hestia Jones, Lupin, Piton és McGalagony sem jött el. Sirius beszámolt a Harryval való beszélgetésekről és arról, hogy figyelik a roxforti kandallókat. Mesélt az önvédelmi szakkörről is, ez az ötlet különösen tetszett Mordonnak. Mrs Weasley azonban szúrós pillantással hallgattatta el az exaurort, amikor az elkezdett újabb és újabb ötletekkel előállni, hogy milyen bűbájokat kellene megtanulniuk Harryéknek. Sirius először érezte úgy, hogy végre hasznára van a rendnek és ez elégedettséggel töltötte el.

Mr Weasley egy újabb gyanús balesetről számolt be; O'ment az egyik minisztériumi tisztségviselőt a Szent Mungóba kellett szállítani, mert elveszítette emlékező- és beszédkészségét. szerencsére nem volt reménytelen az állapota.

A tanácskozás végén felállt Dumbledore és így szólt:

- Mindannyian tudjuk, mit akar megszerezni Voldemort és meg kell akadályoznunk terve véghezvitelében. A Minisztériumban folytatnotok kell az éjszakai őrködést. Ahogy Sirius is elmondta a hopp hálózatot figyelik: a Minisztériumban és Roxfortban biztosan. Csak akkor használjátok, ha feltétlenül szükséges!

- Albus, ha megengeded - szólt Molly - Az Odúban minden évben szoktunk Halloweenkor mulatságot rendezni, arra gondoltam, hogy bár ez nem az Odú, ha van kedvetek tartanánk egy kis ünnepséget. Sirius már belegyezett. Szeretném, ha mindannyian eljönnétek!

A rend tagjai egyöntetű ovációval fogadták a meghívást. Dumbledore mosolyogva így szólt:

- Szerintem ez nagyszerű ötlet, remélem tánc is lesz!- kacsintott a boszorkányra és Molly buzgón bólogatott.


	12. Sakk  matt

**12. fejezet **

**Sakk-matt**

Remus újra a Szárnyas Vadkanban volt. tudta, hogy Albertforthban megbízhat, mégis igyekezett félrehúzódni egy sötét sarokba. A csapos félig átsült vagy inkább félig nyers húst tett eléje. Más alkalommal rá sem nézett volna a véres hússzeletre, de a benne ébredező farkas szomjazta a vért. Nemsokára el kell indulnia a Szellemszállásra. Már érezte az átalakulás első jeleit; a sajgó fájdalmat, nyugtalanságot, vibrált benne az átalakulás fenyegető előérzete. Arcán már kiserkent a borosta és a haja lassan dús sörénnyé nőtt. Fizetett a csaposnak és kilépett a kocsmából. Már teljesen besötétedett. Szerencse hogy a Vadkanban gyakran megfordulnak sötét alakok, legalább nem lógók ki a társaságból! - gondolta cinikusan.

Igyekeznie kell, hamarosan megkezdődik az átalakulás. Jönnek a görcsök, a fájdalom, a csontjai kifordulnak a helyükből, végül elveszíti az öntudatát, és a farkas átveszi a hatalmat a teste és az elméje felett. A hús egy kis időre csillapította a vérszomját, most mégis súlyos kőként feküdt a gyomrában.

- Úgy sem eszem egy hétig - morogta magában- legalább is remélem.

Körülnézett, és amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az utca kihalt, elindult a Szellemszállás felé vezető ösvényen.

A kunyhó ütött-kopott volt és rozoga, de legalább biztonságos. Varázslatok védték és zárak a külvilágtól, vagy inkább a külvilágot a benne lapuló bestiától, vagyis tőle. Visszafordult elővette a pálcáját, sietve bezárta a kaput és védőkört varázsolt a ház köré. Tudta Dumbledore is felállítja a maga mágikus korlátját, amint feljön a hold. Bement a sötét házba. Csak egy gyertyát kell meggyújtania az emeleti szobában, a farkasnak nincs szüksége sok fényre.

A ház rideg volt, bent félhomály uralkodott. más talán félelmetes helynek találta volna, neki azonban nem volt mitől félnie. Ellenőrizte a deszkákat és zárakat, hogy jól tartanak-e. Látta hogy valaki megerősítette az ajtót és az ablakokat. Bezárta a mágikus zárakat és egy nagy kulccsal az ajtót is. A farkas ellenálló volt a varázslatokkal szemben, fizikailag is féken kellett tartani. Felment a szobába, amelyben mindössze egy magas asztalka és egy ormótlan láda állt az üresen tátongó kandalló mellett. A láda tetején egy gondosan összehajtott takaró hevert. Levetkőzött, a vasalt ládába rakta ruháit és pálcáját majd lelakatolta, a takaróba burkolózott és úgy várta az elkerülhetetlent.

Csípős hideg volt, de hamarosan már ez sem fogja zavarni. Száraz hús és kenyér volt a láda mellé készítve, evett néhány falatot, nem mintha éhes lett volna, de tudta, hogy minden erejére szüksége lesz. Leült és várta a testét hasogató kínt.

A faluban már biztosan újjáéledtek a borzongató kísértethistóriák, Dumbledore gondoskodott róla hogy így legyen. Nem tudott neki elég hálás lenni, azért amit érte tett. Neki köszönhette, hogy tanulhatott, később pedig taníthatott Roxfortban, ezek voltak élete legszebb évei. Lassan felkelt a hold és fénye besütött a deszkák résein, lassan kúszott felé, mint a kígyó és ő mozdulatlanul várta, hogy megérintse. Igyekezett kellemes emlékeket felidézni, a barátaira gondolt. Ez egy kissé elviselhetőbbé tette a fájdalmat és néhány pillanatig kibírta, hogy ne üvöltsön fel. Tudta, hogy könnyebb lenne, ha nem állna ellen, úgysem győzheti le a farkast. Mégis minden holdtöltekor küzdött ellene, meghosszabbítva saját kínjait, mint egy fuldokló úgy kapaszkodva minden emberi érzésbe és gondolatba.

Elmerült az emlékekben. Arra gondolt, amikor még együtt voltak a barátaival. A Tekergők itt ezen a helyen mind a négyen: Ágas, Tappmancs, ő és Féregfark. De Féregfark elárulta őket, a barátságukat. Miatta halt meg James és Lilly, Sirius pedig elveszítette a szabadságát és a becsületét. A farkas Féregfark vérére szomjazott. Érezte, ahogy elönti a düh és felüvölt és tudta, hogy a hang az ő torkából jön.

Aztán a gyerekekre gondolt meg Mollyra, Arturra a rend tagjaira. Lihegve küzdött az utolsó emberi gondolatokért, hallotta, hogy a csontjai recsegnek, a gerince meghajlik, körmei karmokká, fogai agyarakká görbülnek. Utoljára még Nymphadorára gondolt, látta maga előtt a folyosón, ahogy rámosolyog, érezte az érintését, hallotta a suttogását – a farkas szűkölt türelmetlenségében és kínjában. Aztán Remus elengedte az utolsó emlékképet is, nem akarta, hogy a farkas a lány vérét kívánva felüvöltsön. A farkas csalódottan felmordult, mintha hústól és vértől, igazi zsákmánytól fosztották volna meg. Most is győzött, Remus előtt lassan minden elhomályosult…

Molly és Artur kettesben reggeliztek a Black - ház konyhájában.

– Mikor jön vissza Remus? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Holnap vagy talán holnapután – sóhajtott Molly - Sirius nagyon rosszul viseli az egyedüllétet, még szerencse, hogy Tonks ilyen gyakran itt van, különben csak Siporral gyötörnék egymást vagy az anyja képével ordítozna egész nap.

- Neki sem könnyű! Egy ilyen életerős, bátor embernek kínszenvedés tétlenül ülni! Bizony, Molly, én szerencsésnek érezhetem magam, hogy van munkám, és azt csinálhatom, amit szeretek! Erről jut eszembe, lassan indulnom is kell, drágám!

- Vigyázz magadra, Artur! Az O'men- nel történtek után már a Minisztériumban sem vagy biztonságban! -

-Te úgy is rögtön észrevennéd, ha valaki Imperiatus átkot használna rajtam!- Mr Weasley szeme huncutul felcsillant.

- Miből? - nézett fel a boszorkány.

– Abból, hogy nem kapnál jó reggelt puszit! – felelte Mr Weasley nevetve.

Azzal megcsókolta a feleségét, felvette a táskáját és az ajtó felé indult. Az ebédlőből csattanások hallatszottak.

- Van itt valaki?- kérdezte Artur gyanakodva.

Molly visszafordult a tűzhelytől:

- Tonks az, egy félórája érkezett. Siriussal sakkoznak.

- De hát éjjel is szolgálatban volt! Nem tudom, hogy fogja ezt bírni… – ingatta fejét a varázsló. - Köszönök nekik, aztán megyek is! Este későn jövök! - kiáltott vissza az ajtóból.

Sirius és Tonks az asztalnál ültek a játszmában elmerülve, a tábláról fel sem nézve köszöntek a távozó Mr Weasleynek.

Sirius örült, hogy van társasága és egyébként is szeretett Tonkssal varázslósakkot játszani. Egyrészt szinte mindig ő győzött, másrészt a boszorkány nem tudott veszíteni. Ha vesztett – vagyis minden alkalommal - látványos jelenetet rendezett, amit az ellenfél fantáziadús becsmérlése, olykor hajszínváltoztatás kísért. Sirius kedvenc szórakozásává vált az utóbbi napokban a lány bosszantása, tulajdonképpen nem is értette, hogy miért jött vissza a boszorkány, amikor csak tehette, hiszen rendszerint dühösen, az ajtót becsapva távozott. Az ő régi sakk-készletével játszottak, amit még a Tekergőktől kapott. A szép kidolgozású készletet megbűvölt bábuk alkották. A sakkfigurák nemcsak mozogtak, hanem megjegyzéseket is tettek és néha egészen meghökkentő dolgokat műveltek.

- Könnyű így megverni, egész éjjel őrségben voltam! – mondta szemrehányóan Tonks és nagyot ásított.

- Ne reménykedj kishúgom, ha öt napig aludnál egyfolytában, akkor sem tudnál győzni! Még egy partit? –kérdezte a varázsló vigyorogva.

Tonks durcás arccal bólintott.

Az első partin már túl voltak, de a lány nem adta fel. Úgy döntött, ha törik, ha szakad, most lealázza Siriust. Morcosan nézte, ahogy a bábuk Sirius egy intésére újra csatarendbe állnak.

- Na, akkor most figyelj! – szólt és nyitott.

Sirius elhatározta, hogy ezt a partit tovább húzza. Elhiteti Nymphadorával, hogy nyerésre áll, aztán lecsap és élvezi, hogy a másik a mennyezetig ugrik mérgében. Gonosz kis kacajt hallatva egyik gyalogjával kilépett. A gyalog csípőre tett kézzel fordult a varázsló felé:

- Biztos ezt akarod? Le fog ütni! - mutatott vádlón a boszorkányra.

- Mozgás!- noszogatta a parasztot pálcájával Sirius.

Tonks a következő lépésével levette a bábút.

- Tudtam, hogy ez lesz!- morogta a paraszt és dühösen leballagott a tábláról.

A boszorkány fellelkesült és egyre bátrabban támadott. Futójával rövidesen már a királyt fenyegette. A futó persze ellenkezett:

- Ostoba nőszemély, nem látod, hogy leüt a vezére, ha odalépek! – háborgott.

- Lehet, hogy pont ezt akarom! - vágott vissza csípően a lány.

Sirius valóban leütötte a futót, de Tonks még mindig előnyben volt és úgy érezte a győzelem már a kezében van.

Zaj hallatszott a kandalló felől. Sirius, aki a tűzhellyel szemben ült megszólalt:

- Remus, illik bejelenteni, ha jössz!

- Szóltam Mollynak!- mentegetőzött a varázsló, hangján érződött a fáradság.

- Akkor már biztos nekiállt főzni! Maradsz ebédre Tonks?

- Úgy terveztem, hogy ez után a parti után hazamegyek és lefekszem!

- Ha ilyen lassú vagy a kettő nem zárja ki egymást! Már éppen szólni akartam, hogy nem ér játszma közben aludni! - csipkelődött türelmetlenül Sirius.

Remus tanácstalanul álldogált a kandalló előtt. Mielőtt megérkezett azt tervezte, rögtön felmegy a szobájába. Nehéz hét állt mögötte és csak egy kis nyugalomra vágyott. Nem akart kérdezősködőket és látni a szánalmat a kérdezősködők szemében. Ahogy belépett és megpillantotta Nymphadorát rögtön azon kezdett el gondolkodni, hogyan hagyhatná el a szobát feltűnés nélkül. Aztán látva, hogy sem Sirius sem a lány nem törődik vele, zavarba jött. Némi téblábolás után leült a fotelbe és a boszorkány hátát kezdte bámulni. Tonksnak még a hátán is látszott, hogy ingerült. A sakkjátszma nem várt fordulatot vett és Nymphadora érezte már, hogy ő fog alul maradni. Lépett egyet morgolódó vezérével és hátrafordult:

- Szia, Remus!- intett, aztán visszafordult a táblához.

Remus nem tudta, hogy megsértődjön, vagy örüljön annak, hogy figyelemre se méltatják.

A lány gondolkozott néhány percig, aztán megfogta a bástyát, amelyik éppen a királynak magyarázott:

- Lassú, mint a csiga! - mondta jól hallhatóan a bábú.

Tonks mérgesen ráripakodott:

- Csendet! Így nem lehet koncentrálni!

- Ha nem kiabálna, legalább aludhatnánk! - mondta gúnyosan a király.

A boszorkány végre odébbtolta a bástyáját, Sirius bábui hangos üdvrivalgással fogadták a lépést

- Ez nem lehet igaz! – méltatlankodott a lány.

- Na, mit mondtam, már megint kezdi az ordítozást! – nyögött föl a király.

Sirius egyre szélesebb vigyorral figyelte a Tonksot, aki most egy gyaloggal adott sakkot a királyának. A következő lépésével kiütötte a parasztot, amely felrobbant és piros vérrel fröcskölve le a sakkozókat.

- Csak tudnám, hol szerezted ezt az idétlen készletet! - bosszankodott a boszorkány és néhány pálcamozdulattal letisztította a ruháját.

- Hát kedves Nymphadora, a készletet a szalonban álló szekrényből vettem elő és az egyik készítője épp itt ül velünk a szobában!- kacagott Sirius és Lupin felé mutatott.

- Ne nevezz Nymphadorának! - sziszegett rá a lány!

- Ezt a fröcskölős mutatványt még én sem láttam, szerintem egész jó!- bizonygatta csendes mosollyal Remus.

- Nem tudom akkor is ilyen szórakoztatónak, találnád-e ha veled játszanék! - vágott vissza Tonks hátra sem fordulva.

Sirius ugató hangon felnevetett:

- Azt nem ajánlanám! Remus többnyire még engem is megver sakkban, nyeretlen kétéves vagy hozzá képest!

Remus csak ült a székében és nagyon jól szórakozott. Élvezte, hogy büntetlenül, a lelepleződés veszélye nélkül, bámulhatja a lányt és hallhatja a hangját. Bár mardosta az éhség és, mint mindig a boszorkány jelenlétében, a bűntudat, nem volt ereje otthagyni őt.

A boszorkány felhördült, amikor a huszárját leütötte Sirius. A bábú ötperces haláljelenetet rögtönzött, majd iszonyatos hörgések közepette vonszolta le magát a tábláról.

Tonks megvetően nézett a röhögő Siriusra:

- Ha ez szerinted vicces, akkor egy iskolás fiú szellemi színvonalán állsz!

- Az lehet de, még így is megverlek sakkban! Sakk-matt! - vágott vissza a varázsló.

Lupin alig tudta magába fojtani a nevetést. A fehér király egyszerűen felrobbant, hatalmas tűzijáték közepette. Fénygömbök, rakéták, hulló csillagok töltötték be a szobát és a mennyezeten egy hatalmas vörös betűs felírat rajzolódott ki: Elszúrtad pancser!

Tonks haja az égnek meredt és jajvörösre változott.

- Ezt direkt csináltad, hogy azt higgyem, nyerhetek!- pattant fel az asztaltól és vádlón meredt Siriusra.

- Igen, így van! – vigyorgott a varázsló – egyszerűen imádom, hogy nem tudsz veszíteni és ráadásul annyira látványosan csinálod!

Tonks a hajához kapott:

- Ezt még megkeserülöd! – aztán hirtelen megfordult és dühtől villámló szemmel Lupinra nézett, aki mozdulni se mert:

- Ne merészelj nevetni!

Aztán elviharzott, becsapva maga után az ajtót. a folyosón még megbotlott a troll- lábból készült esernyőtartóban, felébresztve Mrs Black-et, aztán meghallották a bejárati ajtó csapódását. Remus Siriusra nézett:

- Ez elég aljas dolog volt!

- Nem is tudom, mikor szórakoztam utoljára ilyen jól! – kuncogott minden lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül Sirius.

- Látványos volt, az biztos!- ismerte el Lupin.

Molly jött be a konyhából:

- Ne haragudj Remus, csak most tudtam jönni! Hol van Tonks? És mi ez a felfordulás? - a még mindig durrogó tűzijátékra és a piros betűs feliratra nézett.

- Sakkoztunk és nem tudta elviselni a vereséget! – mondta Sirius ártatlan képpel.

- Már megijedtem, hogy kicsapták az ikreket az iskolából! – próbálta túlharsogni Mrs Black-et Molly - Elüldöztétek Tonksot? Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek! – nézett rájuk megrovóan azzal kisietett bezárni az ajtót és elhallgattatni Sirius anyját.

- Erre a tűzijátékra nem is emlékszem!- jegyezte meg Lupin.

- Ne mond el Mollynak, de ez George és Fred egyik új találmányának a mintadarabja. Ideadták, hogy próbáljam ki! Szerintem csodás!


	13. Tüskék

13. fejezet Tüskék 

Lupin elgondolkozva ült a kandalló mellett. Teljesen felkavarta, hogy a lány szinte észre sem vette. Mielőtt elindult a Szellemszállásról elhatározta, hogy tisztázza a helyzetet és ezzel véget is ér ez a kínos história. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni a lánynak és magának se, de ezt nem lehet elkerülni. Ha Tonks megismeri a valódi természetét, akkor majd nem fog érezni iránta semmit, legfeljebb szánalmat vagy undort, mert becsapta őt. Annyiszor megtörtént már ez vele, de soha nem érezte még ennyire nyomorúságosan magát.

Amikor Roxfortban tanított, akkor nem kellett megküzdeni az előítéletekkel. Akkor megkapott mindent, amit egy közönséges varázsló. amiről azelőtt csak álmodhatott. A rokonszenvet, a megbecsülést, és igen még a közönynek is tudott örülni. Egy rövid ideig nem a farkast látták benne, hanem az embert, de ezt is csak hazugsággal érte el. Hazudott a gyerekeknek és a szülőknek, amikor eltitkolta valódi természetét, és ha más dologban is, de még Dumbledore-t is becsapta. És most becsapja Nymphadorát. Milyen sokat jelentett neki a lány tiszta tekintete, amelyben nyoma sem volt együttérzésnek, kíváncsiságnak vagy rémületnek. Nem akart tőle semmit. Réges - régen belenyugodott már, hogy barátai lehetnek, de senki sem lehet a társa. A roxforti év után úgy gondolta, amíg hasznára lehet az ügynek, addig mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen Harrynek, Siriusnak és főként Dumbledorenak, harcolni az újjáéledő, de még rejtőzködő gonosz ellen. Voldemort ellen, aki csaknem mindentől megfosztotta és most olyan tisztátalan teremtményekkel, akarja elárasztani a földet, mint amilyen ő maga is. Ha sikerrel járnak még mindig lesz majd elég alkalom a halálra.

Aztán találkozott Nymphadorával és mindent megváltozott. Tudta, hogy aljas dolog, amit tesz, de nem mondta el az igazságot. Érezte, hogy a lány, kedveli őt és ő is vonzódott hozzá. Nem tudta mikor és hogyan támadhatott fel benne ez az érzés. Amikor egy szobában voltak szabadabbnak és boldogabbnak érezte magát, mintha hirtelen kisütött volna a nap. A lány nem úgy viselkedett vele, ahogy a többiek. A Rend tagjai megadták neki a tiszteletet, a megbecsülést, amire korábban csak vágyakozott, de Siriuson kívül senki nem barátkozott vele. Sajnálták, talán szerették is, de a társaságában zavarba jöttek, látta a szemükben a bizalmatlanságot. Nem hibáztatta őket. a varázsló családokban mélyen bele ivódott az előítélet az ő fajtája iránt. Tonks beszélgetett vele, a szemébe nézett, megérintette, és ma levegőnek nézte. Ez utóbbitinkább megnyugtatónak kellett volna éreznie, legalább nem okoz a lánynak fájdalmat, ha kiderül az igazság. Mégis legalább magának be kellett vallania az igazat, bosszantotta, amit a boszorkány művelt. Ő soha nem tudott volna így viselkedni, ha Nymphadora a szobában van. Megérezte a jelenlétét és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézze, vagy hallgassa. Nem kereste a társaságát, nem igyekezett vele beszélgetni, vagy hozzáérni, de ettől még nyomorultul érezte magát. Mint egy koldus, aki mosolyért, kedves szavakért könyörög. Lehet, hogy a lány észre sem veszi őt, csak úgy gondol rá, mint Sirius barátjára vagy a rend egyik tagjára. Ez persze semmin sem változtat, az igazságot akkor is el kell mondania neki, minél hamarabb. Mielőtt még Sirius rájön mindenre.

Tonks az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel. Előző nap dél körül ért haza meglehetősen felpaprikázva ,de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy amint lát egy ágyat beledőljön és elaludjon. Zavaros álmai voltak. Remus szerepelt benne átölelte, aztán ellökte magától, valami mély kútba zuhant. Kimászott, újra megtalálta, aztán elmenekült. Sirius nevetett rajta vagy Remuson? Megjelentek a rend tagjai és a halálfalók és ő érezte, hogy fájdalom cikázik át a testén. Zihálva ébredt fel és nem tudott visszaaludni. Főzött egy teát és leült a kedvenc fotelébe.

Az álom zűrzavaros volt és úgy gondolta semmit sem jelent, de az érzésekre még élénken emlékezett. A melegségre, amit belül érzett, amikor a férfi átölelte. az örömre, amikor megtalálta és a fájdalomra, ami belémart az elutasításkor. Mit érez a férfi iránt? Miért vált ilyen fontossá a számára? A varázsló szó nélkül hetekre eltűnt, senki sem beszélt róla, mintha nem is létezne, aztán hirtelen megjelent és mindenki úgy tett, mintha el se ment volna.

Az elmúlt héten minden nap benézett a Black - házba, de Lupin egyszerűen eltűnt. Elhatározta, ha visszatér, ő egy szót sem szól hozzá. Ha a férfi így semmibe veszi őt, akkor ő nem erőlteti rá a társaságát. Remust láthatóan nem zavarta a szótlansága, nagyon jól szórakoztak Siriussal. És ő megint bolondot csinált magából. Végiggondolta az elmúlt heteket, a férfi soha nem bátorította, sőt néha inkább mintha kerülte volna. Lehet, hogy valójában idegesítőnek és gyerekesnek tartja? Elkeserítőnek találta a gondolatot, hiszen abban bízott, hogy barátok lehetnek. Vonzódott hozzá és azt remélte, hogy ez az érzés kölcsönös, de most már biztos volt benne, hogy csak Remus udvariasságát és kedvességét értette félre. Talán jobb lenne, ha közömbös maradna és visszafogná magát a varázsló társaságában. De még maga sem hitte, hogy képes lesz erre.

Molly lázasan készülődött a Halloween-re. Fontosnak érezte, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. Az ételek, az italok, a zene, a dekoráció, a meghívók. Megpróbálta a többieket is bevonni az előkészületkbe. Sirius felhatalmazta, hogy, amit a pincébe talál, az felhasználhatja, de a további kérések és feladatok elől felmenekült Csikócsőrhöz. Siport inkább nem is kérte meg semmire, biztos volt benne, hogy a házimanó mindent megtenne, hogy tönkretegye az estét. Sirius ebben egyetértett vele és ráparancsolt Siporra, hogy ne zavarja őket, inkább költözzön fel a padlásra. Biztonsági okokból olyan meghívókat kellett készíteni, amelyek, ha idegen kézbe kerülnek nem működnek, de a megfelelő személyeket eljuttatják a Black - házba. Molly Lupint kérte meg erre, neki volt a legnagyobb gyakorlata a mágikus tárgyak készítésében. Remus elvállalta a feladatot és azt is, hogy eljuttatja meghívókat a rend tagjaihoz. Aztán néhány pergamennel a kezében felment a könyvtárba. Mrs Weasleynek sikerült fülön csípnie Billt is őt megbízta, hogy gondoskodjon a zenéről, lelkére kötve, hogy nem a Walpurgis lányait akarja hallgatni egész este:

- Valami olyan zene kell, amire táncolni is lehet! - mondta Billnek.

- Ez persze nálad Celestina Magica-t jelent- jegyezte meg Bill és ismerve anyja rajongását a szirupos régimódi dalokat zengő boszorkány iránt. Óvakodott kimondani azon véleményét, hogy ez a zene csak öreges andalgáshoz megfelelő. - Majd keresünk valami középutat!- motyogta diplomatikusan és elindult az emeletre, ahol az egyik szobában látott egy régi rádiót.

Az egyetlen ember, akit nem akart Mrs Weasley bevonni a mulatság megszervezésébe az Arthur volt. Tudta, hogy férje szívesen segítene, de abban is biztos volt, hogy ezt valami mugli tárgy indokolatlan és veszélyes használatával próbálná meg egybekötni.

Végül már csak a ház feldíszítése maradt, Lupin kimentette magát, amikor a dekoráció elkészítése szóba került:

- Sajnos, attól félek az ilyen dolgokban, nem vagyok túl ügyes, Molly! Biztosan találsz nálam alkalmasabb embert erre a feladatra! – mondta. – A meghívókat már elküldtem, csak Billé és Nymphadoráé van nálam!

- Majd én átadom nekik!- sóhajtott Mrs Weasley lemondóan és átvette a pergameneket majd elindult, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, Tonks állt a kapuban. Molly arca felderült:

- Nymphadora, de örülök, hogy itt vagy! Segítenél feldíszíteni az ebédlő? Te olyan ügyes vagy!

- Hű, ezt még soha senki nem mondta nekem! – ragyogott fel a lány arca.

A két boszorkány azonnal nekilátott a munkának. Tonks színes kis lidércfényeket varázsolt az ebédlőbe. Molly girlandokkal és szalagokkal igyekezett eltakarni a hámló tapétát. A folyosón világító töklámpák röpködtek és Tonks megpróbálkozott kis fekete denevérekkel is, de amikor az egyik belegabalyodott a hajában belátta, hogy ez nem túl jó ötlet.

- Várj! - mondta Molly és elővette a pálcáját – Immobilus! – a mozdulatlan denevért egy pöccintéssel eltüntette.

- Mi legyen: apró síkítószellemek, vagy inkább világító csontvázak? Emlékszem az iskolába nagy sikere volt!- bizonygatta a fiatal boszorkány.

- Egyik se! – vágta rá rémült arccal Molly - Azt hiszem ennyi elég lesz, néhány gyertyát még elhelyezek, aztán nekilátok a vacsorának! Igazán nagyon szépek ezek a lidércfények, köszönöm a segítséget!

- Igazán nincs mit! Egy kicsit késni fogok, mert még vissza kell mennem a minisztériumba egy jelentést megírni, csak előbb hazaugrom.

- Ha látod Arturt, szólj neki, hogy igyekezzen haza!

- Rendben!- intett Tonks és kilépett a kapun.

Molly bezárta az ajtóra zsúfolt mágikus lakatokat és visszament az ebédlőbe. Lupint már ott találta:

- Szépek, ezek a lidércfények! –jegyezte meg a varázsló.

- Igen, Tonks varázslata. Ó, elfelejtettem neki átadni a meghívót! Megtennéd Remus? Talán még otthon találod!

Molly megmondta a boszorkány lakásának a címét a férfi kezébe nyomta a meghívót és kiment a konyhába.

Nymphadora összerezzent, amikor megjelent előtte egy ezüstös négylábú és bejelentette, hogy látogatója érkezik. Feloldotta lakása védelmét és várt. Néhány perc múlva Remus jelent meg a kandallójában.

- Bocsáss meg Nymphadora, hogy így rád török! – mentegetőzött a varázsló zavartan - Molly elfelejtette átadni ezt a meghívót!

- Nem számítottam vendégre! – szólt könnyedén a lány – Miért olyan fontos az a meghívó?

- Ennélkül nem tudsz bejönni a házba ma este! Nem szeretnélek zavarni…

- Arra nem is lesz alkalmad, mert öt perc múlva már a minisztériumban kell lennem! – vágott a szavába a boszorkány és átvette a pergament. – Szívesen beszélgetnék még veled, de sajnos szólít a kötelesség! - fordult a tükör felé, rendbehozta a haját és egy kicsit módosított az orrán.

- Értem, akkor én megyek is! - mondta a varázsló zavartan.

Fogott egy marék hopp-port és belépett a kandallóba.

- Viszlát este!- mondta a lány hátra sem fordulva és remus egy pillanat múlva már újra a Grimmauld téri házban találta magát.

Talán három percet töltött összesen a lány lakásában, még szétnézni sem volt ideje. Csak a színek kavalkádja rémlett és valami friss, fanyar mégis kellemes illat, mint a citrom, vagy mint a lány, olyan. Bosszantotta, hogy Nymphadora ilyen kurtán- furcsán bánt vele. Haragszik rá valamiért, vagy csak nem örült, hogy otthon zavarják?

Egyébként sem nagyon értette a nők gondolkodását, de Nymphadora egyenesen rejtély volt a számára. Vajon hogy fog majd akkor viselkedni, ha megtudja róla az igazságot?

Amikor Lupin elment Nymphadora leült a kanapéra és a kandallóba bámult. Már egyáltalán nem volt olyan sürgős beérni a munkahelyére. Kingsleynek ugyan megígérte, hogy elkészíti a jelentést, de végül is még ráér. Remus érkezése meglepte és zavarba hozta. Elhatározta, hogy visszafogott és kimért lesz vele, ehelyett nyers volt és visszautasító. Mit gondolhat most róla a férfi? Milyen kedvesen és nyugodtan fogadta még a gorombaságát is. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy hűséges és engedelmes kutyát rugdosott volna meg.

- Hogy tehetek ilyet, mást büntetek meg a saját ostoba viselkedésem miatt!- szidta magát- Nem köteles beszámolni nekem, arról merre jár és lehet, hogy nem is tehetné meg!

Elhatározta, hogy ma este nagyon kedves lesz Remushoz, megpróbálja jóvátenni lehetetlen viselkedését. Elindult a minisztériumba és már azon járt az esze mit fog felvenni este.


	14. Elbűvölve

**14. fejezet **

**Elbűvölve**

Lupin kedvetlenül ült fenn a szobájában. Nem maradhat távol a mulatságtól, pedig semmit sem szeretet volna jobban, mint meghúzódni a szobájában és a sebeit nyalogatni. Még nem heverte ki a legutóbbi holdtöltét és egyáltalán nem vágyott társaságra. Levetette az ingét, mellkasán vörös csíkok húzódtak, a karján harapások nyomai. Bár a sebei gyorsabban gyógyultak, mintha ember lett volna, de sok energiát emésztett fel a folyamat és fájdalmas volt. Kinyitotta a ládáját és kivette az ünnepi talárját. Ritkán használta, nem is igen volt rá alkalma. Használtan vette, még mielőtt Roxfortba ment volna tanítani. Végignézett a szobán, minden tulajdona elfért egy ládában. A szobán alig látszott hogy lakik itt valaki, minden példás rendben, az ágy érintetlen. Csak a láda és a könyvei, ennyit hozott magával és ennyit is visz majd egyszer.

Csapdában érezte magát. Ha nem lenne ilyen szegény, vagy legalább munkát kaphatna, meg tudná fizetni a bájital összetevőit. Sisakvirágot tudott volna szerezni, a Szellemszállás mellett is nőtt, de a hozzávalók közül nem egy nehezen beszerezhető és meglehetősen drága volt. A bájital elkészítése sem volt könnyű, egyszer megpróbálkoztak vele, ő és Sirius, de kudarcot vallottak. Kár újra ezzel kínoznia magát. Míg az Umbridge -féle rendelkezések érvényben vannak, esélye sincs arra, hogy munkát kapjon, és pénzt keressen.

Megmosakodott, tiszta inget húzott, a pálcájával kisimította kissé inge gyűrött ujját. Elővette a kevésbé kopott nadrágját, mellényt és nyakkendőt. Mikor is viselt utoljára ünnepi öltözéket? Talán Roxfortban. Tudta, hogy ötlözéke ódivatú, de nem érdekelte, ez legalább illik hozzá. Nem akart kilógni a társaságból, még akkor sem, ha többségüknél szegényebb volt. Most nincs oka panaszra, Sirius jóvoltából van tető a feje felett és van mit ennie. Volt már rosszabb helyzetben is. Ostobaság ezen rágódni, min változtatna, ha lenne pénze, akkor is csak vérfarkas maradna. Talán kényelmesebb lenne az élete, de akkor is csak magányosan élne. Leült az ágyra elővett egy könyvet, amelyet még a könyvtárban talált a pajzsbűbájokról és olvasni kezdett.

A mulatság már javában tartott, mire Tonks megérkezett. A jelentés megírása tovább tartott, mint gondolta. Arról kellett írnia, hogy az utóbbi hónapban, Londonban hányszor és milyen körülmények között használtak támadó vagy sötét varázslatokat. Továbbra is Shacklebolt vezette a Sirius felkutatására szervezett auror csoportot. Ő és Kingsley jelentéseikben igyekezetek azt sugallni, hogy Sirius már elhagyta Londont.

Miután a minisztériumból hazahoppanált, a tükör előtt eltöltött vagy tíz percet - ez nála már hosszas tétovázásnak számított - amíg megtalálta a megfelelő hajszínt. Sötétkék bársonytalárt vett fel, ami zárt nyakú volt, de testhez simuló szabású és aranycsillagok díszítették. Ehhez nem választhatott rikító hajszínt, de nem akart szokványosat sem. Végül az óarany mellett döntött, hosszú göndör fürtöket varázsolt magának, amelyek egy pálcaintésre kontyba csavarodtak a feje tetején, néhány fürtöt szabadon hagyott, hogy az arcába és a nyakába hulljon. Amikor kész volt, a kezébe vette a pergament, megérintette a pálcájával és hangosan kimondta a rajta megjelenő igét. Egy pillanat múlva már a Black - ház előcsarnokában állt.

Belépett a nappaliba, amit erre az alkalomra tágító varázslattal a háromszorosára növeltek. A Rend tagjai ritkán jöttek össze teljes létszámban, de most itt volt szinte mindenki. Körülnézett köszönt a barátainak, ismerőseinek, csak Remust nem látta sehol.

A konyhában találta Billt, aki az asztalnál búslakodott. A konyha is legalább kétszeresére volt növelve, itt a Walpurgis Lányai fülsüketítően ordító zenéjére ropták a fiatalabb varázslók és boszorkányok. Más alkalommal biztos itt maradt volna, de most semmi kedve sem volt bulizni. Leült Bill mellé egy kicsit, aki egy pohár bor mellett Fleur után búsult. A varázsló kihasználva, hogy végre valaki meghallgatja mesélni kezdett. Minden apró részletet elmesélt a francia boszorkányról és az érzéseiről, ami őt egy cseppet sem érdekelte és hálás volt a Walpurgis Lányainak, hogy csak a töredékét értette Bill vallomásának.

Amint tudta kimentette magát, és elindult megkeresni Kingsleyt és persze Remust. Az ebédlőben éppen Celestina Magica egyik slágere szólt. Néhány varázsló itt is táncolt, de többségük az asztaloknál ült és beszélgetett. Shackelbolt dörmögését az egyik sarokból hallotta, egy asztalnál ült Dumbledore -ral, Siriusszal és Pitonnal, aki úgy nézett ki fekete hajával, fekete bársonytalárban, mint egy nagy fekete varjú. Sirius viszont igazán csinos volt. Talárja meggypiros bársonyból készült, arany griffek díszítették, csipkés kézelőjű fehér ingével, hollófekete fürtjeivel olyan volt, mint egy romantikus hős, bármelyik boszorkánynak megdobogtatná a szívét - gondolta Nymphadora – ő mégis inkább egy szürke, kopottas felöltőt keresett. Néhány boszorkányon csodálatos selyem és szaténtalárokat látott, a szivárvány minden színében és örült, hogy nem valamelyik feltűnő ruháját vette fel.

Dumbledore asztalához ment.

- Umbridge nagyon megnehezíti a dolgunkat -, mondta éppen McGalagony – és ráadásul csapnivaló tanár. Nem tudom, hogy fognak a diákjainak levizsgázni a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédéséből.

– Harry is utálja! - tette hozzá sötét arccal Sirius.

- Hát ez, azt hiszem kölcsönös. Potter elég nehezen viseli el azt a nőt és sajnos egyszer-kétszer el is veszette a fejét! - fűzte hozzá a professszor sajnálkozó arccal.

- Megbüntette? Ha bántani meri, velem gyűlik meg a baja! – horkant fel Sirius.

- Ez a jelenlegi helyzetedben csak üres fenyegetés, Black!- szólt Piton – Jobb lenne, ha te és a kis keresztfiad megtanulnátok előbb gondolkozni és aztán cselekedni!

Sirius szúrós szemekkel nézett Pitonra és éppen visszavágni készült. Tonks magában igazat adott Pitonnak, de meg akarta akadályozni a vitát, ezért pálcájával megpöckölte Sirius fülét, a varázsló erre hátranézett:

- Nymphadora. te vagy az? Azt hittem, hogy egy igazi nimfát látok! - bókolt vigyorogva.

- Tonks…- morogta erre morcosan, bár a bók melegséggel töltötte el.

Ha Siriusnak feltűnt a külseje, Remus is biztosan észreveszi majd a különbséget.

- Megírtad a jelentést? – vonta kérdőre szigorúan Kingsley.

- Igen, befejeztem, már az asztalodon van! – biccentett ő.

- Nymphadora, üljön le közénk!- szólt Dumbledore.

- Köszönöm Professzor Úr, de nem ülök le, inkább egy kicsit elrabolnám Siriust! Ha megbocsátotok! – és karon fogta a meglepett varázslót és a fülébe súgta:

- Igazán felkérhetnél, gondolom, nem akarod, hogy petrezselymet áruljak?

- Erre táncoljunk!? - kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva Sirius.

A rádióból Celestina Magica teljes szívvel és hangerővel zengte: Repülj velem a holdig… De őt most nem zavarta a zene, ugyan jobban szerette a modern slágereket, de ezek a számok sem voltak ismeretlenek számára. Apja kedvelte a mugli zenét, főleg a jazzt és a swing –et, így ő is sok ilyen zenét hallgatott gyerekkorában.

- Nem mindegy? - nevetett Siriusra és dúdolni kezdte a dalt.

Mc Galagony az asztalnál a mellette ülő Deadalus Diggle- hez fordult.

- Hiába, Nymphadorának több esze van, mint néhány idősebb varázslóknak együttvéve! – nézett Siriusra aztán Pitonra fejcsóválva.

A romantikus számra több pár is andalgott mellettük, Nymphadora egy pillanatra mintha Mollyt és Arturt is látta volna.

- Ha nem tetszik a zene, miért nem mégy át a konyhába?- kérdezte Siriust tánc közben. - Ott a Walpurgis Lányai megy. A sok fiatal boszorkány biztos rád vetődne!

- Hát talán éppen ezért! Piton is szokta mondani, mennyire tartok a veszélyes helyzetektől! - tréfálkozott a férfi, aztán hirtelen elkomorodott. – Nincs kedvem ilyesmihez, Nymphadora - mondta és kissé szorosabban fogta a lányt – A szerelem csak szenvedést jelentene számomra… és nem akarok senkit veszélybe sodorni. - motyogta és elgondolkozva maga elé meredt, aztán Tonks szemébe nézett - Néha úgy tűnik, mintha minden emberi érzés kiöltek volna belőlem az Azkabanban! Csak Remus és Harry mellett érzem úgy, hogy érdemes még élnem, mintha visszatérnének azok a régi idők. Tudom, úgy hangzik, mintha a múltban élnék, talán más lenne, ha én is tehetnék valamit, ha harcolhatnék Voldemort ellen… Ne érts félre! Örülök, hogy itt vagy velem, de Remus és én kiszáradt fák vagyunk! – Sirius szája keserű mosolyra húzódott. - Úgy megtépett, szétmarcangolt a sors, hogy mi már nem reménykedünk a tavaszban!

Ő nem válaszolt, könnyek fojtogatták. Szerette Siriust, mégsem tudott rajta segíteni.

- Hé! Nem akarom, hogy emiatt szomorkodj! -, rázta meg gyengéden a varázsló - Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél Pitontól és egy újabb összeugrástól. Azt hiszem, illene Mollyt is felkérnem!- nézett körül Sirius - annyi gondot okoztam neki, talán ki tudom békíteni és legalább Artur is pihenhet egy kicsit…

Nymphadora elmosolyodott, úgy érezte sikerült legalább egy kicsit jobb kedvre derítenie a férfit.

Miután befejezték a táncot a párokat kerülgetve elindult, hogy kerítsen valami kis ennivalót. Remust sehol sem látta, már arra gondolt, hogy megszökött a mulatság elől. Csalódott volt, szerette volna jóvátenni a délutáni viselkedését és újra mosolyt látni az arcán - és talán egy kis bámulatot a szemében.

Az asztalok roskadásig voltak pakolva mindenféle jóval. Volt töklé, vajsör, mézbor egy másik asztalon sütemények, nyalókák, karamellás alma, robbanó cukorkák és külön tálon a Fred és George új találmányai. Ezeket messziről elkerülte, mert egyszer már látta a nyelvnyújtó nyalóka hatását. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vissza kellene térnie Billhez a konyhába, úgy tűnik a mai estély számára a jótékonyságról szól- felvidítja a búsuló varázslókat…

Dumbledore hirtelen felállt és bejelentette:

- Itt a boszorkányok órája!

Ez a hölgyválaszt jelentette. A terem perceken belül megtelt táncoló párokkal. A boszorkányok nem voltak olyan félénkek - vagy válogatósak - mint a varázslók. És akkor az egyik eldugott sarokban meglátta Remust, éppen Rémszemmel beszélgetett.…

- …persze a komolyabb átkok már kimaradtak a tantervből, és ami még súlyosabb hiba, az ellenük való védekezés is!- hallotta Mordon hangját- Mumusok, bicegócok mintha ezek lennének a legveszélyesebb ellenségeink! - dohogott az exauror.

Nymphadora úgy érezte, ha utálná Remust, akkor is kutya kötelessége lenne kiszabadítani szorult helyzetéből. Tudta, hogy ha Mordon egyszer rákezd a kedvenc témájára nehezen hagyja abba. Mögéjük lépett:

- Bocsánat, szabad egy táncra?- Mordon és Remus egyszerre fordultak meg, Mordon kis híján a pálcáját is előkapta.

- Menj csak Remus! Kell egy kis szórakozás, te még fiatal vagy! - tolta maga elé a varázslót Rémszem.

Lupin megdermedt, nem tudta leplezni meghökkenését és ámulatát. Aztán udvariasan meghajolt és a kezét nyújtotta. Az öreg rádióból egy régi szám szólt, egy boszorkány és egy varázsló énekelte búgó hangon a Várd, meg mi történik című számot.

Táncolni kezdtek, Remus átfogta a derekát, és egymás szemébe néztek. Nymphadora rögtön tudta, hogy ez hiba volt. Úgy érezte férfi kutató, acélkék tekintete áthatol rajta. Felfedi minden - önmaga elöl is - eltitkolt gondolatát és érzését. Lesütötte a szemét és gyorsan beszélni kezdett:

- Azt hiszem Rémszem megijedt, hogy őt akarom felkérni! – kuncogott zavartan.

- És nem így volt?- kérdezte Lupin komolyan.

- Nem, téged választottalak! - bizonygatta majd hozzátette - Félek Mordon falábától!

Remus felnevetett és ettől olyan fiatalnak tűnt. ez több mint varázslat – gondolta ő.

Könnyedén siklottak a táncparketten a terem egyik sarka felé. Megpróbált valami látszat- társalgást fenntartani, de Remus nem erőltette meg magát. Egyszavas válaszokat adott, ha tehette inkább hallgatott. Végül Nymphadora elveszítette a türelmét, és neki szegezte a kérdést:

- Nem akarsz beszélgetni?

A férfi elmosolyodott kissé, megrázta a fejét és így válaszolt:

- Nem!

Nymphadora ekkor feladta, elengedte magát és csak élvezte Remus közelségét és a táncot. Kizárt a tudatából minden zavaró gondolatot és körülményt - észre sem vette, hogy néhányan összesúgnak a hátuk mögött, mikor a rádió új számba kezd. Celestina Magica zengte a Megigézve című számot. És ő azon vette észre magát, hogy ő is dúdolja a refrént – „megigézett, nyugtalan, zaklatott - ez vagyok én" és ami még ennél is szörnyűbb volt, így is érezte magát.

Molly az asztalnál ült, annyit táncolt, hogy fájt már a lába, boldog volt és elégedett. Az este pompásan sikerült, láthatóan mindenki jól érezte magát, még Siriussal is táncolt. A terem közepén már csak néhány pár andalgott, mosolyogva nézte őket, aztán meglátta Tonksot és Lupint, és egy pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet. Oldalba bökte Arturt, aki mellette ült, háttal a táncolóknak.

- Tudom ki az!

- Ki ki? - kérdezte a férje.

- Aki tetszik Tonksnak, aki miatt olyan ügyetlen! - magyarázta a boszorkány suttogva.

- Aha!- felelte jólértesülten Mr Weasley.

- Remus az! – sziszegte Molly.

Erre már Artur is felkapta a fejét:

- Ezt honnan veszed?

- Táncolnak, nézd! – Arthur odapillantott, aztán legyintett.

- Ugyan, Molly, mások is táncolnak! McGalagony például most éppen Pitonnal, ez még nem jelent semmit!

- De ők már legalább két számot végigtáncoltak és… Ebből baj lesz! – szakította félbe saját mondatát a boszorkány.

- Miből?- kérdezte a varázsló és újra a táncolókra nézett.

- Láttad, hogy néz rá Remus?

Artur bólintott és összeráncolta a homlokát majd megvakarta a fejét:

- Jobb lenne, ha Sirius nem venné észre!

- Menj Sirius asztalához és igyekezz elvonni a figyelmét, én szólok Billnek! - mondta Molly és minden további magyarázat nélkül elindult a konyha felé.

Lupin már nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor táncolt utoljára, de abban biztos volt, hogy még soha nem érezett ennyire felkavarónak egyetlen táncot sem. Mintha a vére a zene ritmusára lüktetne, mintha egyek lennének vele. Nymphadora megpróbált beszélgetni, de ő úgy érezte képtelen semmitmondó társalgással tönkretenni ezeket a perceket. Amit mondania kellett volna, azt meg nem akarta elmondani.

A lány hihetetlenül szép volt, minden érzékét betöltötte. Közelről nézni, érezni az illatát, azt ahogy megmozdul, hozzásimul ….A benne kavargó érzések zavarba hozták, képtelen volt bármi másra figyelni. Nymphadora - mert régóta csak így gondolt a lányra – éppen úgy mint ő, elmerült a táncban. Tökéletes harmóniában mozogtak. Távolról hallani vélte, hogy a zene elhalkul és egy új szám kezdődik, de nem érdekelte. A lány szeme foglyul ejtette, belül ujjongott és remegett egyszerre.

Mr Weasley igyekezett lekötni Sirius figyelmét, de ez nem volt könnyű feladat. Az asztal másik oldalán ülők ugyanis egyre gyakrabban bámultak a terem közepe felé és várható volt, hogy egyszer csak Sirius is hátrafordul, megnézni, mi lehet az a különleges látvány. Molly végre visszaérkezett Billel, de akkor már késő volt. Sirius megfordult és meglátta őket. Először kajánul elvigyorodott. Aztán a pár fordult egyet és, meglátta barátjaarcát arcát, ahogy a lányra néz. Soha nem látta még ilyennek. Hirtelen kijózanodott. Remus mosolygott, a szeméből sugárzott a csodálat és valami más is. Sirius arca eltorzult, egy pillanatra mintha vágyat, éhséget látott felvillanni barátja szemében és tudta nem tévedett. Aztán Nymphadorára nézett, a lány szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól. Megmozdult, hogy odamenjen hozzájuk Bill azonban megelőzte és lekérte Tonksot.

Remus lassan engedte el a boszorkány kezét, kissé meghajolt, de még mindig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, aztán zavartan körülnézett – mint aki most ébred valamilyen bűvös álomból - és meglátta Siriust. Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtek. Remus arcán düh, csalódottság és szégyen hullámzott át, barátja szúrós tekintettel méregette, arcizmai megfeszültek. Aztán Lupin lehajtotta a fejét, átengedte Nymphadorát Billnek, megfordult és elhagyta a termet.

Sirius felpattant, Arthur fogta meg a karját:

- Most inkább ne! Már így is elég nagy feltűnést keltettetek! – súgta.

- Engedj, beszélnem kell Holdsáppal! – morogta dühösen Sirius.

Molly lépett elé.

- most nem, Sirius! Majd beszéltek holnap! Remus nem fog megszökni előled! Túl sokat ittál már és ehhez tiszta fej kell! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy tönkretegyétek az estét az ostoba kakaskodásotokkal!

-Remus nem teheti ezt, ő nem lehet...- motyogta dühösen Sirius.

Artur mellette maradt és megpróbálta megnyugtatni:

- Talán csak félreértettünk valamit…-

De ez annyira szánalmas próbálkozás volt, hogy nem is folytatta.

Molly egy üveg Lángnyelv whiskyt tett az asztalra, Sirius észre sem vette. az asszony parancsolóan nézett a férjére, aki megadóan sóhajtott és töltött a poharakba. Nem nagyon bírta az italt.

Bill táncolni kezdett Tonkssal:

- Mi a fene volt ez? – kérdezte elszörnyedve Bill.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte üdvözült mosollyal az arcán Nymphadora.

- Mit csináltatok Lupinnal? Megőrültél?

- Csak táncoltunk- válaszolta ártatlan arccal ő.

Nem ivott egy kortyot sem, mégis részegnek érezte magát.

– Mindenki látta, hogyan néztetek egymásra! Majd felfaltátok egymást a szemetekkel!- háborgott Bill.

- Valóban?- kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Lupin nem hozzád való! – folytatta komor arccal Bill.

Nymphadora egyszeriben magához tért:

- Mit képzelsz magadról, Bill Weasley? Nem te fogod megmondani ki való hozzám és ki nem! El tudom dönteni egyedül is!

A boszorkány szeme villogott a dühtől és olyan hangosan beszélt, hogy Bill egy pálcamozdulattal kénytelen volt felhangosítani a rádiót.

– Remus kedves és szerény, nem tett senkivel semmi rosszat, mégis úgy ül köztetek, mint egy idegen! Figyelembe sem veszitek, nem törődtök vele, hát én majd törődni fogok!- a lány már szinte kiabált – És nem érdekel, hogy túl öregnek tartjátok hozzám!

- Nézd, Nymphadora, nem akartalak megbántani! – csitította Bill - Én is kedvelem Remust, de valóban jóval idősebb nálad és hát nem véletlen, hogy kerülik őt a többiek…- ahogy Tonksranézett és beléhasított a felismerés:

Hiszen ő nem tudja mi is Remus valójában. És már azt is tudta, hogy nem ő fogja elmondani neki. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy még a közelbe sem szeretne lenni, amikor a lány megtudja az igazságot.


	15. Másnap

**15. fejezet **

**Másnap**

Reggel Molly ébredt elsőként és rögtön nekiállt összetakarítani a romokat. Ha nem lett volna ez az ügy Nymphadorával és Remussal egész jól sikerült volna a Halloween –gondolta.

A vendégek nagy része kettő körül ment haza, Sirius és Artur akkor még az asztalnál iszogattak. Molly csak akkor vetett véget a poharazgatásnak, amikor Artur megpróbált obszcén mugli dalokat tanítani Siriusnak. Erre egyébként még a legkitartóbb vendégek is a kandalló felé indultak. Sirius most legalább délutánig aludni fog, de egyszer mégiscsak felébred és abban nem lesz sok köszönet.

Molly feltette a tűzhelyre a madárkeserűfű főzetet. Tudta, hogy ráfér majd a többiekre.

Tíz körül Bill csoszogott be álmosan és morcosan a konyhába. Anyja nem szólt egy szót sem, csak elé tett egy csésze teát, mert a bájital még nem volt készen. Egy félóra múlva Arthur is megjelent.

- Szétesik a fejem, Molly!

- Tudom drágám, igazán rendes volt tőled, hogy Sirius mellett maradtál!

- Hát nem hiszem, hogy sokat hallott abból, amit mondtam, legalábbis a válaszaiból erre következtettem. Aztán valahol én is elveszítettem a fonalat! –nyögött fel Mr Weasley - Ugye nem csináltam semmi ostobaságot?

- Nem drágám!- válaszolta a felesége és szigorúan Billre meredt, aki erre becsukta a száját. – A varázspálcáitokat még időben elvettem…

- Köszönöm , szívecském, soha nem felejtem el, amikor egyszer karfiolfüllel kellett hazajönnöm egy szilveszteri buli után!

- Mindjárt kész a madárkeserűfű főzet! – mondta a boszorkány a kondér fölé hajolva.

Billnek végre, két erős tea után, sikerült kinyitnia a szemét.

- Látom te is jól kiütötted magad, fiam! - jegyezte meg Mr Weasley.

- Mmmmm – válaszolta fájdalmas képpel Bill.

Mrs Weasley egy-egy pohár zöld színű, zavaros lét röppentett eléjük az asztalra. A két varázsló koccintott, majd az orrukat befogva gyorsan lehajtották a bájitalt. Rövidesen színes buborékok szálltak fel a fülükből.

- Bill, segíts rendet rakni az ebédlőben!- szólt Mrs Weasley.

Aztán amikor Bill kiballagott a konyhából a férjéhez fordult:

- Nem tudom, hogy juthatott ilyesmi Tonks eszébe? Ezt tenni szegény Remussal! Mire volt ez jó? Olyan helyes lánynak tűnt, hogy lehet ilyen, ilyen… érzéketlen - háborgott Molly.

- Nem láttam Remuson, hogy annyira szenvedett volna! - emelte fel a szemöldökét Artur.

- De fog, te is tudod, hogy így van! Ez nem játék! Ő mégis csak egy vérfarkas! Gondolom már rég lemondott arról, hogy családja legyen. Miért kellett Tonksnak ezt a dolgot megbolygatnia? Annyi rendes varázsló van, akik közül válogathatna.

- Ne bánts Tonksot, anya!- jelent meg Bill az ajtóban - Ő nem tudja!

A boszorkány percekig nem jutott szóhoz, pedig ez elég ritkán fordult elő vele.

- Mi az, hogy nem tudja? – Mrs Weasleynek nem jelentett gondot,azonnal az ellenkező álláspontra váltania - Megfojtom Remust! Hogy lehet ilyen felelőtlen, elszédíti azt a lányt!

Mr Weasley komolyan a fiára nézett:

- Biztos vagy ebben?

- Tegnap beszéltem Nymphadorával, vagyis igazság szerint inkább ő kiabált velem…. Mindennek lehordott minket, mert nem törődünk eléggé Remussal. Aztán közölte ő tudja, hogy idősebb nála, de ez nem érdekli. Szerintem ebből elég egyértelmű, hogy nem tudja… - vonta meg a vállát Bill.

- Te sem mondtad el neki? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve az anyja.

- Anya, Nymphadora gyakorlatilag bevallotta nekem, hogy szereti! Mit kellett volna mondanom neki? Hogy Lupin becsapta őt és vérfarkas, úgyhogy felejtse el?

- Igaza van Billnek! – állt fia mellé Mr Weasley - Ezt nem neki kell tisztáznia, hanem Remusnak. Egyébként sem ismerjük az előzményeket!

- Miféle előzményeket? Hiszen alig beszéltek egymással pár szót! - háborgott Mrs Weasley - Gondolod, ha láttam volna valamit ebből az egészből, nem térítem észre Nymphadorát és persze Remust is?!

Sirius arra ébredt, hogy valaki ordítozik a fejében. aztán felült és lassan rájött, hogy a kiabálás nem a fejéből, hanem a konyhából jön. Kínkeservesen felöltözött és leszédelgett a lépcsőn. A tegnapi este helyén csak egy nagy lyuk tátongott az emlékezetében.

- … de én most megkeresem és beszélek a fejével, ilyet tenni… - hallotta Molly hangját csak remélte, hogy nem róla van szó. Szívesen elkerülte volna, hogy valaki beszéljen a fejével, mivel az említett testrésze így is eléggé sajgott. Molly meg különösen hasogató tud lenni…

- Molly, nem hiszem, hogy szándékosan tette! - ezt Artur mondta.

Sirius belépett a konyhába:

- Mi van itt? – nyögte.

Mrs Weasley rémülten nézett rá.

- Öööö … Hogy vagy Sirius?- érdeklődött Mr Weasley zavartan.

- Mintha valaki felejtés átkot és zagyváló rontást szórt volna rám egyszerre!

Gyanakodva nézett körül, csak képzelődött, vagy az összes jelenlévő Weasley megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel?

Molly elétett egy bögre gyanús színű folyadékot:

- Madárkeserűfű - főzet, házi recept. Nagyon keserű és a szaga sem valami kellemes, de helyrehozza a fejedet!

- Köszönöm, Molly! Miről beszélgetettek? Attól félek nem sok mindenre emlékszem a tegnapi estéből! – mondta és felhajtotta az italt.

- Hát ettől majd fogsz! – mormolta a boszorkány.

Sirius némi öklendezés után megszólalt:

- Valami rémlik, hogy énekeltünk Arturral, meg beszéltem Dumbledore-ral Harryről és aztán jött Tonks még táncoltunk is. Aztán…. Remus! - az utolsó szót már üvöltötte. – Hol van? – felpattant a székről - Most persze nem mer a szemem elé kerülni! Tonks nincs tisztában vele mit jelent ez!

Mielőtt folytathatta volna, Bill és Artur megdöbbenésére a boszorkány közbevágott:

- Annál is inkább, mivel nem tud róla!

- Mit beszélsz? – nézett értetlenül Mollyra a férfi.

- Nymphadora, nem tudja, hogy Remus vérfarkas. Vagy te talán elmondtad neki? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel.

- Nem… én nem is tudom, talán céloztam rá… – mondta bizonytalanul a hajába túrva Sirius.

Majd hirtelen kiviharzott a konyhából. Még hallották, ahogy Mrs Black képe a folyosón felüvölt:

– Nyomorult, mocskos gazember, hogy merészelted?

- Ahogy mondod, anyám! –harsogta Sirius, ahogy elrohant előtte…

Lupin a szobájában ült. nem sokat aludt az éjjel. Valahányszor lehunyta a szemét Nymphadorát látta, ahogy összesimulva táncolnak. Ez pedig olyan volt mintha újra és újra elkövetné ugyanazt a bűnt. Este csak magára gondolt, pedig tudta az első pillanattól, hogy mindketten meg fogják fizetni ennek a néhány boldog percnek az árát. Mégsem bánta, ami történt. Ennél többet úgysem kaphat Nymphadorától és már az is boldoggá tette, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos boszorkány úgy érzi, tudná őt szeretni. Mit gondolhat most vajon róla és mit fog akkor, amikor megtudja az igazságot.

Már fényes délelőtt volt, amikor a konyhából felhangzott az első felháborodott kiáltás. Most tudta meg Molly Billtől – gondolta.

Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatal varázsló rájön, hogy a lány semmit sem sejt, az ő igazi természetéről. Lement és elhallgattatta, a zajra szokásos vehemenciával reagáló, Mrs Black-et. Visszatért a szobájában és úgy döntött jobb, ha összecsomagol. Nem tudta mit fog tenni Sirius, de azt igen, hogy dühös lesz. Mégis úgy érezte, ezzel könnyebben meg tud birkózni, mint azzal, hogy mindent el kell mondania Nymphadorának. Eddig nem tudta megtenni, de most kénytelen lesz. Amikor meghallotta Sirius dühödt ordítását, felállt és elindult a könyvtárszoba felé.

Sirius néhány pericg tartó dühödt rohangálás és ajtócsapkodás után a könyvtárban találta meg barátját. Mindig gyűlölte ezt a helyet, apja többnyire naphosszat itt üldögélt és ezen a helyen folytatott vele cseppet sem kellemes beszélgetéseket. Nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy Lupint itt találja. Megkerülte a szoba közepén tekergőző könyvespolcot és az íróasztalhoz lépett.

- Beszélnünk kell a tegnap estéről! – mondta vészjósló hangon és az asztalra támaszkodva barátja szemébe nézett.

- Igen, tudom! – mondta majd felállt és az ablakhoz lépett.

- Mi van közted és Nymphadora között? – mennydörögte számonkérően Sirius.

- Semmi, illetve annyi, amennyit tegnap láttál - hajtotta le a fejét ő.

- És nem is lesz több? – kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva barátja.

- El tudod képzelni, hogy valaki ennél közelebbi kapcsolatra vágyna egy vérfarkassal? – kérdezte fájdalmas arccal.

- De ő nem tudja, hogy vérfarkas vagy, igaz? – ordította magából kikelve Sirius.

- Nem – felelte ő lesütött szemmel – Sirius, én meg akartam neki mondani, de…

- Mikor, majd ha már részedről vége az egésznek? Megvártad volna következő holdtöltét, mint a többi nődnél!?- lépett közelebb Sirius fenyegetően.

Lupin teste megfeszült, arcán elmélyültek a ráncok, a szeme sárgás fénnyel villant, ahogy barátja elé állt. Farkasszemet néztek. Sirius még soha nem látta ilyen feldúltnak és fenyegetőnek.

- Ne merj még egyszer ilyet mondani! – förmedt rá, arca égett a szégyentől és a visszafojtott indulattól – Annak már vége, egyszer és mindenkorra! - folytatta halkabban – És Nymphadora más, őt soha nem tudnám bántani! - fordult el, a hangja elcsuklott.

Ellépett az ablaktól és zaklatottan járt fel–alá, mint egy sarokba szorított vadállat.

- Lehet, hogy nem érted Tappmancs, de ez más, ilyet még soha…

Végül megállt és Sirius szemébe nézett:

- El fogom neki mondani, amint tudom, és ha úgy akarod, még ma elhagyom a házad!

Barátja döbbenten rámeredt:

- Megbolondultál? Miért mennél el?! Nézd, Holdsáp, én nem bántani akarlak. Csak én tudom, mivel jár az állapotod. Hiszen annyiszor éltük át együtt - és nem akarom, hogy Tonks…. értsd meg ő olyan, mintha a húgom lenne!

- És ki akarna a családjában egy vérfarkast?- mondta csendesen Lupin.

- Nem erről van szó,- rázta meg a fejét Sirius türelmetlenül - de akaratlanul is megsebezheted őt! Fizikailag is és érzelmileg is!

- És az én sebeim? –kérdezte Remus alig hallhatóan.

- Tudom mennyire nehéz ez neked Holdsáp, de te keveredtél bele ebbe az ügybe! Arra nem gondoltál, hogy megfertőzheted vagy meg is ölheted? Nem akarlak mindkettőtöket elveszíteni! Mondj el mindent Nymphadorának, mert ha nem, én teszem meg! – mondta csendesen, de ellentmondást nem tűrően és otthagyta Lupint.

Tonks egész nap repesett az örömtől. Dél körül ébredt és tudta aznap már nem fog találkozni Remussal, mert éjszakai szolgálatra volt beosztva. Csak rá tudott gondolni. Maga sem tudta egészen tegnap estig, hogy ilyen fontossá vált számára. Magában már a következő találkozásukat tervezgette. Mit mondjon neki, ha legközelebb találkoznak? Vagy csak egyszerűen csókolja meg? A tudomására kell hoznia hogyan érez iránta.

Majd beszél Siriussal is, persze biztosan lesznek kifogásai - gondolta dudorászva, miközben rózsaszínre változtatta a haját - olyanok, amilyeneket tegnap mondott, vén kiszáradt fák meg ilyesmi…

Eszébe jutott a Remus szemében égő szenvedély és nem egy kiszáradt fa jutott róla eszébe. Kit érdekel az a tizenvalahány év korkülönbség? Vagy az hogy szegény? És ha sokat is szenvedett, annál inkább megérdemli a boldogságot. Végül Sirius is belátja majd, hogy neki van igaza, sőt még örülni is fog, hiszen Remus a legjobb barátja.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet **

**Vezeklés és megváltás**

Remus hiába várta egész nap, hogy a lány egyszer csak betoppan, végül Arturtól tudta meg, hogy Nymphadora éjszakai szolgálatban lesz, ezért inkább felment a szobájába és belemerült a könyveibe. Nem akart senkivel sem beszélni. szégyellte magát az esti viselkedése miatt, de nem bánt semmit. Úgy döntött megvárja, míg a lány jön el hozzá és magában azt tervezgette mit fog neki mondani.

A komor, sötét szoba jól illett a hangulatához. Úgy érezte, ha a Nymphadora eltűnik az életéből vele együtt az utolsó reménysugár is elhagyja. Hosszú évek óta abban a hitben élt, hogy benne senki nem kelthet már ilyen érzelmeket. hogy ez a része, valahol belül, már rég halott. Ő már nem teszi többé kockára a nyugalmát, a büszkeségét és nem reménykedik abban, hogy valaki szerelemmel fogja szeretni. Most látta csak mennyire ostoba volt.

Este lement vacsorázni, de egész idő alatt egy szót sem szólt.

Molly döbbenten bámulta, soha nem látta Lupint ennyire levertnek és meggyötörtnek, még szinte Sirius is vidámnak tűnt mellette. A boszorkány mély lélegzetet vett és nem szólt semmit, így a vacsora, talán először amióta a Weasley család itt lakott, feszült és kínos csöndben zajlott. Remusnak ez a hallgatás talán még kellemetlenebb volt, mintha szemrehányások záporoztak volna rá. Kézzelfoghatóan érezte Molly neheztelését és tudta Sirius sem békül meg addig, amíg nem mondja el Nymphadorának az igazságot.

A következő nap - korábban, mint ahogy arra számított - alkalom is adódott erre. Tonks reggel megjelent a Grimmauld tér 12-ben.

A nappaliban látta meg őt, amint éppen Mrs Weasley-val beszélgetett. Ott volt Sirius, Shacklebolt és Mundungus Flecher is, már csak Pitont várták. Nem ült le közéjük, egy ideig téblábolt a szobában, aztán elindult a folyosó irányába. A lány is éppen akkor állt fel az asztaltól, Remus hozzálépett és, mintha csak kérdezne valamit, halkan így szólt:

- Nymphadora, beszélnünk kell, gyere fel a könyvtárszobába! – Nymphadora bólintott, aztán visszatért a többiekhez.

Remus felbaktatott a lépcsőn és gyorsan egy pajzsbűbájt tett az ajtókra. Leült a könyvtárban, de két perc múlva felpattant és idegesen fel - alá kezdett sétálni. Nem tudta, hogy volt-e már ilyen kínos helyzetben életében. Az ablakhoz lépett és igyekezett magát meggyőzni arról, hogy tulajdonképpen nem történt közöttük semmi. Hiszen alig ismeri Tonksot, néhány mondatot váltottak mindössze egymással. Tetszik neki a lány, ezt nem is tagadta, de ezen túl tud és túl is kell lépnie. Nymphadorának talán még annyit sem jelentett az egész, mint neki, hiszen Siriussal is táncolt. Talán csak egy ártatlan, kedves baráti gesztusnak szánta a táncot. Már szinte teljesen meggyőzte magát erről és kezdett megnyugodni, amikor belépett Nymphadora és érkezése egy csapásra szétfoszlatta ezt a látszólagos nyugalmat. Haja most rézszínű volt és hullámokban omlott a vállára, ahogy meglátta elállt a szava az ámulattól.

- Nos, Remus mit akarsz nekem elmondani? - kérdezte mosolyogva a boszorkány és leült az egyik székre.

- Arról szeretnék veled beszélni, ami tegnapelőtt történt! Ostobán viselkedtem! Remélem nem értetted félre, ami köztünk történt…

Tonks közbevágott:

- Hát én is remélem, mert én úgy értettem, hogy kölcsönösen vonzódunk egymáshoz!- mondta ki nyíltan és kihívóan a szemébe nézett.

Remus leforrázva állt ott, hullámokban öntötte el a boldogság és a kínzó bűntudat. Némi tétovázás után megköszörülte a torkát és magát is meglepte azzal, ami kicsúszott a száján:

- Igen, ez igaz… De vannak olyan körülmények, amelyekről nem tudsz és amelyek mindent megváltoztatnak!

Nymphadora karba tette a kezét és felnevetett:

- Nagyon tévedsz Remus, ha azt gondolod, hogy érdekel a köztünk lévő korkülönbség! Gondolom Sirius ültette a bogarat a füledbe, szívesen elmondom neki is a véleményemet…

- Nem erre gondoltam! - szólt ő kissé csodálkozva, majd elfordult tőle, mély levegőt vett – Van, amit még nem tudsz rólam! Nem az vagyok, akinek gondolsz… Én vérfarkas vagyok! – csend hallotta, ahogy elakad a lélegzete, gyorsan folytatta - Tudom, hogy már rég el kellett volna mondanom és azzal, hogy ezt nem tettem meg becsaptalak! Kérlek, bocsáss meg! Nem sértődöm, meg ha ezek után nem kívánsz velem találkozni. a magamfajtát sokan elutasítják, és én már hozzászoktam, hogy... - mondta tovább a könyvespolcoknak és azt kívánta, bárcsak szó nélkül otthagyná a lány, hogy egyedül maradhasson a szégyenével és a fájdalmával.

- Mikor történt? - hallotta Nymphadora hangját.

Megfordult és látta, hogy a boszorkány szemébe könnyek gyűlnek. Most már a kiabálásnak is örült volna.

Halkan és vonakodva válaszolt:

- Hatéves lehettem, amikor megmart egy vérfarkas, azóta minden holdtöltekor átalakulok.

- Ezért mentél el és a betegséged is… - a lány számára minden világossá vált - És a többiek?

- Mindannyian tudják – felelte ő és legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében.

Tonks felállt, arca sápadt volt, a szeme tele együttérzéssel.

Neki azonban fogalma sem volt róla mi járhat a fejében. Ahogy hirtelen közelebb lépett hozzá, csaknem hátrahőkölt. A lány a szemébe nézett:

- Sajnálom, hogy ennyit kell szenvedned! – suttogta elfúló hangon és lehajtotta a fejét – Nem haragszom rád, Remus! Megértem, hogy miért ne mondtad el, talán én is így tettem volna a helyedben! – mondta aztán kiment.

Erre nem volt felkészülve, lerogyott az egyik székre és maga elé bámult, de közben úgy érezte, szétrobban a mellkasa a felindultságtól. Percekig ült ott némán maga elé meredve, aztán összeszedte magát lefelé indult. Mire megérkezik Piton, neki is ott kell lennie...

A megbeszélés alatt Lupin az asztalt bámulta nem nézett fel, nem akarta az arcát látni, de a fülét nem tudta becsukni. Piton elmondta milyen utasításokat küldött Dumbledore. Shacklebolt és Nymphadora pedig beszámoltak arról, hogy mi történt a Minisztériumban Sirius ügyében és elmondták, mit tudnak Caramell terveiről. Sirius bár az asztalnál ült, egy szót sem szólt, és Remus érezte, hogy őt nézi. Tonks kissé fátyolos hangon beszélt, mintha sírt volna.

Amikor Piton távozott, felálltak:

- Jól vagy, Tonks? – kérdezte Kingsley és a lányra nézett.

- Miért? –kérdezte a boszorkány meglepődve.

- Szürke a hajad!

Erre már ő is felnézett és valóban a lány rézvörös haja hamuszürkévé változott.

Nymphadora zavartan elmosolyodott:

- Nem is vettem észre! Lehet, hogy Piton hat így rám? - próbálta tréfával elütni a dolgot.

A többiek nevettek, csak Sirius nézett rá furcsán. Ő elfordult tudta mi az igazi ok és azt is, hogy a lány most éppen úgy szenved, mint ő.

Tonks csak ritkán jelent meg a következő héten a Grimmauld téren és akkor sem maradt sokáig. Túl fájdalmas volt látnia Remust. Szomorú volt és szétszórt. Még azt sem tudta igazán eldönteni, hogy a férfit sajnálja jobban vagy saját magát.

Mindenki igyekezett úgy tenni mintha semmi sem történt volna. De még Siriusnak is feltűnt, mennyire megváltozott Tonks.

Nymphadora igyekezett elkerülni Remust, de az egyik este mégis összefutottak, éppen Siriussal beszélgettek, amikor beállított.

- Csak Arturnak akartam szólni, hogy nem tudom vállalni a holnap éjszakát! – mentegetőzött a boszorkány és igyekezett nem észrevenni Remust.

- Nem is tudom…, hazaért már? - nézett körül Sirius.

- Az előbb érkezett, a konyhában beszélgetnek Mollyval… – mondta csendesen Lupin.

Remus hangját hallva a lány összerezzent és kék haja fakulni kezdett, miközben arca elvörösödött.

- Kösz! - mondta és gyorsan kiment a konyhába.

- Gondolom elmondtad neki, azért csinálja ezt a színváltást – nézett barátjára Sirius megrovóan.

- Igen, az őrületbe kerget vele! - válaszolt letörten Remus – Úgy érzem magam…

- Mintha szörnyeteg lennél?- fejezte be helyette Sirius a mondatot - De hiszen az is vagy, Holdsáp!

- Ezt a jelen körülmények között elég nehéz ezt elfelejtenem, nem kell rá figyelmeztetned!

- Látom téged is felzaklatott a dolog! – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Sirius - Mi történt?

- semmi, csak vezekelhettem, az összes eddig elkövetett vétkemért és hazugságomért – felelte keserű mosollyal ő - Azt mondta nem haragszik és megérti miért tettem, amit tettem és még ő sajnált engem! – kandalló felé fordult - Még soha senki nem szégyenített meg ennyire, teljesen lebénultam!

- Hát Nymphadora sok tekintetben különleges, nagyon érzékeny és nagyon sérülékeny… – gondolkozott el Sirius – Emlékszem, kislány volt még, amikor egyszer majdnem meghalt az apja a szeme láttára. Bellatrix, az unokatestvérem próbálta megölni. Ted elintézte Bellatrixet, de csaknem ő is otthagyta a fogát. Amikor hazahoppanált csak Nymphadora volt a szobában, szerencsére Andromédát gyorsan elő tudta keríteni és ő helyrehozta Ted-et. De neki utána legalább egy hónapig szürke volt a haja és nem nyugodott addig, amíg a szülei az összes gyógyító bűbájt meg nem tanították neki, amit csak ismertek. Azt hiszem Ted egy-kettőt még ki is fejlesztett a kedvéért, elég bonyolultakat, de ő azokat is megtanulta. Ha valamit a fejébe vesz, nem állítja meg semmi!

Lupin meglepetten nézett rá:

- Akkor az a bűbáj, amit rajtam használt… – kérdezte és töltött magának egy kupa bort.

- Meglehet, hogy Ted találmánya – vonta meg a vállát a barátja – Ted kivételesen tehetséges varázsló és nagyon melegszívű és kedves ember, de - hogy úgy mondjam - híján van a gyakorlati érzéknek. Tonks miatt ne aggódj, lehet, hogy most maga alatt van, de ahogy talál egy újabb életcélt megint a régi lesz!

Hallgattak egy sort, aztán Sirius megkérdezte:

- Nemsokára itt a telihold, mikor indulsz?

- Még ma este! – válaszolta ő és elindult az emeletre.

Tonks csak egy félóra múlva óvakodott elő a konyhából, Molly kikísérte és bezárta utána az ajtót. Amikor visszatért így szólt Siriushoz:

- Aggódom Nymphadoráért, sokkal komolyabbnak tűnik a dolog, mint gondoltam!

- meglehet, hogy igazad van, de még olyan fiatal, majd túlesik rajta! Előbb - utóbb fel fogja adni. Nem ostoba, belátja majd, hogy ez az ügy reménytelen! Remus most elmegy, mire visszajön, lehet, hogy el is felejti… – mondta derűlátóan Sirius.

Tonks sok időt töltött a munkahelyén az utóbbi napokban, igyekezett elkerülni a találkozást Remussal. Most, hogy megtudta mi is valójában Lupin, mindenki azt várja tőle, még Remus is, hogy felejtse el, amit iránta érzett. Hiszen nem volt belé szerelmes, de az a tánc felébresztett benne valamit. Akkor ott úgy érezte, valami csodálatos dolog készülődik és ez az előérzet minden porcikáját átjárta. Most, hogy újra látta őt, úgy érezte, nem adhatja fel, a végére kell járnia a dolognak. Látta maga előtt a férfit, amikor elmondott neki mindent, szinte várta, hogy rácsapja az ajtót vagy kiabáljon, átkozza el. Ő nem akart egy lenni azok közül, akik lenézték ,eltaszították, bántották amiatt amivé vált. Milyen iszonyú igazságtalanság lenne, hiszen nem tehet róla!

Nymphadorában két nap alatt megérlelődött az elhatározás, harcolni fog a kór ellen, küzdeni fog Remusért. Megtalálja a módját, hogy ne kelljen félnie a farkastól. éppúgy, mint ahogy annak idején Sirius és James Potter is megtalálta – ezt Mollytól tudta meg.

A következő napokban bejárt a Minisztérium Mágikus Bestiákkal foglalkozó osztályára. Szerencsére a barátnője ott dolgozott és sikerült elhitetnie vele, hogy Umbridge bízta meg, hogy írjon jelentést arról, hogy mennyire tartják be 137. kiegészítést. Umbridge annyi érhetetlen és értelmetlen megbízással árasztotta el a minisztériumi varázslókat még Roxfortból is, hogy úgy vélte ez egyáltalán nem lesz gyanús vagy feltűnő. Így alkalma nyílt átnézni az egész vérfarkas nyilvántartást. Sokkal több vérfarkas volt, mint gondolta volna és a számuk egyre nőtt. Elolvasta a témáról szóló összes jelentést és beszámolót i, amit csak az Auror Parancsnokság irattárában talált. még szerencse, hogy ő tette rendbe az aktákat, így könnyedén megtalált mindent. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy végül is a Rend megbízásából dolgozik, hiszen Dumbledore korábban megkérte rá, hogy gyűjtsön adatokat a vérfarkasokról. Hogy hol élhetnek, hol várható a felbukkanásuk. Akkor sem ideje, sem energiája, nem volt ezt megtenni és az igazgató nem kérdezett rá. de most hirtelen számára is fontossá vált a dolog. Nem sok újdonságot tudott meg. Csak néhány, szóbeszéden alapuló feltételezés keringett, hogy talán Dél - Skóciában van egy falujuk. Elolvasott mindent. A vérfarkasokról szóló leírásokat, a vérfarkas támadások jegyzőkönyveit, tanúvallomásokat. Az aktákból a hivatalos száraz stílus és a szokásos körülményes megfogalmazás ellenére is sütött a rettenet és az iszony. A támadások gyakran halálos kimenetelűek voltak, emberek és családok életét tették tönkre.

Remust azonban nem tudta bestiaként elképzelni, mindig csak áldozatként. Alig talált valami említésre méltót, a minisztériumot csak a bűntények és a vérfarkasok féken tartása érdekelte, meggyógyításuk vagy a támadások megakadályozása nem. Ártalmatlanná tételükre pedig csak egy megoldást alkalmaztak és az halálos volt. Elégedetlenül az eredményekkel, hazavitte azt az öt tekercs pergament, amit telejegyzetelt, azzal hogy majd odaadja Dumbledore-nak, aztán elindult az Abszol-út-ra.

A Czikornyai és Patzába megvette az összes témával foglalkozó könyvet. Hazafelé vett egy zacskó almát és valami kis rágcsálnivalót. Otthon lepakolta a könyveket az ágyra, fogott egy almát, hasrafeküdt és nekiállt végiglapozni a könyveket. Volt közöttük teljesen használhatatlan, mint Gilderoy Lockhart: Vándorlásaim egy vérfarkassal című műve. Tonks miután átolvasta a könyvet, meggyőződött róla, hogy az nem más, mint nyilvánvalóan pénzszerzési okokból összeszedett, ordas nagy hazugságok gyűjteménye egy féleszű önimádó dagályos tolmácsolásában. Ezt a feltételezést megerősítette a könyv fülszövege, mely szerint az érdemdús szerzőt jelenleg a Szt. Mungo zárt osztályán ápolják.

Aztán talált köztük őszinte és felkavaró önvallomást a vérfarkaslét gyötrelmeiről - Véres Száj, érző szív címmel. Napokig olvasott. Reggel felkelt könyvvel a kezében bekapott valami reggelit, elment dolgozni, amikor hazatért folytatta, amíg csak le nem csukódott a szeme. Rengeteg bestiáriumot és lexikont is átlapozott, de csak két ellenszert talált. Az egyik egy bűbáj volt, amelyet saját állítása szerint Gilderoy Lockhart használt eredményesen egy vérfarkason, mielőtt a zárt osztályra került volna. Tonks kételkedett a bűbáj létezésében, de azért megnézte az összes lexikont és a minisztérium által engedélyezett és ismert varázslatok katalógusát, de a Homorphus bűbájról semmit sem talált. A másik lehetőség annál valósabb volt, a Farkasölőfű - főzetért a feltalálója még Merlin - díjat is kapott. Tonks újra bevásárolt a Czikornyi és Patzába ezúttal a bájitalokkal foglalkozó könyveket. sajnos nem volt túl jó bájitaltanból a roxforti évek alatt. Ő úgy vélte, hogy ügyetlensége és Piton együtt kihozták belőle a legrosszabbat. A RAVASZ-on szerencséje volt, nem Pitonnál kellett vizsgáznia és elég könnyű feladatot kapott, de már egy egyszerű ellenméreg elkészítésére sem mert volna vállalkozni. A Farkasölőfű - főzet – bonyolultsága és elkészítésének hosszadalmassága miatt – csak elméleti kérdésként szerepelt a vizsgaanyagban és ez nem volt túl biztató.

Miközben a könyveket bújta Nymphadora fejében, valahol a tudata peremén szüntelenül ott kaparászott a gondolat, hogy telihold van és Remus valahol most emberi tudat nélkül vegetál, farkas alakjában létezik csupán. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy sem ő, sem mások nincsenek veszélyben.

A következő nap elment a Szent Mungoba, ott sikerült beszélni, az egyik gyógyítóval, aki elmondta, hogy a Farkasölőfű - főzetet eredményesen használják vérfarkasharapás esetén, de nem gyógyítja magát a kórt. A készítéséről csak annyit mondott, hogy nehéz, hosszadalmas - és nem is veszélytelen. További akadálya a tömeges alkalmazásnak, hogy a fő összetevők nehezen beszerezhetők és drágák. Nymphadora következő útja a patikába és az üstboltba vezetett, a lista alapján igyekezett minden hozzávalót beszerezni, de a recept szerint hiányzott még négy vagy öt alapanyag, hogy elkészíthesse a főzetet.

Hazament, az ágya körül mindenhol könyvek hevertek, a konyhában lerakta az üstöt és a beszerzett alapanyagokat és eszközöket. A rengeteg gyógynövény, por, lombik, fiola, növényi és állati maradvány szinte megtöltötte az apró konyhát. Újra nekifeküdt és átrágta magát a bájital receptjén és a leírásán, amikor végzett már tudta, hogy ez egyedül nem fog menni. Olyan valaki segítsége kellene, akinek van gyakorlata a bájitalfőzésben és már készített is Farkasölőfű - főzetet. Tonks csak egy ilyen embert ismert: Perselus Pitont.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet **

**Nem várt segítség**

A Grimmauld téri házban Dumbledore-t várták. Már tíz óra is elmúlt mire az igazgató végre megérkezett. Nem voltak sokan, csak a minisztériumban dolgozó varázslók és boszorkányok vettek részt a gyűlésen. Már az asztalnál ültek, amikor Dumbledore Piton kíséretében belépett.

A megbeszélés témája az volt, hogy milyen biztonsági intézkedések mellett őrizzék tovább a Jóslatok Termét. Podmore elfogása óta mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen veszélyes ez a feladat.

- Harry álmai azt mutatják, hogy Voldemortot jelenleg a jóslat érdekli leginkább, és úgy tűnik, nem tudja azt, amit mi már igen. A jóslatot csak kétféleképpen tudja megszerezni vagy ő maga megy érte vagy Harryvel próbálja meg elhozatni! Időt nyerhetünk, és ez most sokat számít! Az nyeri meg az újabb háborút, aki jobban felkészül rá és ki tudja számítani a másik lépéseit! – fejezte be az ősz varázsló.

- A Sötét Nagyúr még nem tud a jóslatokat védő varázslatról, de a tudomására fog jutni, ez csak idő kérdése. Addig megpróbálja majd másokkal elhozatni a jóslatot, ahogy már megpróbálkozott Podmore-ral és O'men-nel! - vette át a szót Piton.

Dumbledore biccentett és végignézett az asztal körül ülő rendtagokon:

- Ezért szeretném, barátaim, ha óvatosak lennétek! Sajnos nem tudunk két őrt állítani, ahhoz túl kevesen vagyunk és feltűnő is lenne. De azt javaslom, hogy az őrök kétóránként jelezzenek a főhadiszállásra, hogy minden rendben!

Miután ebben meg is egyeztek Dumbledore néhány szót váltott Shacklebolttal és Arturral. Nymphadora kihasználta az alkalmat és a kandalló előtt álldogáló Pitonhoz lépett.

- Perselus, a segítségedet szeretném kérni! - a sötét taláros varázsló gyanakodva nézett rá.

- Miről van szó?- kérdezte szárazon, hangjában egy cseppnyi kíváncsiság sem volt.

- Egy bájitalról. A Farkasölőfű – főzetről. Szeretném elkészíteni! – nézett a szemébe a lány.

- Csak nem egy kedves közös vérfarkas ismerősünknek akarod megfőzni, Tonks? – kérdezte a varázsló gúnyolódva.

- De igen!- válaszolta ő és kissé elpirult.

- Nos, úgy gondolom, kissé túlbecsülöd a képességeidet, a RAVASZT is csak nehezen szerezted meg bájitaltanból és ez a ravasz szintjét, meghaladó tudást igényel!

- Kiváló lett a bájital vizsgám! - válaszolt a boszorkány méltatlankodva.

- Nálam megbuktál volna! - sziszegte Piton elégedetlenül - Ismerve az alapvető jellemvonásaidat, az ügyetlenséget, a pontatlanságot és a figyelmetlenséget, ez életveszélyes vállalkozás lehet!- folytatta közömbös hangon, de közben fürkésző szemekkel figyelte a lányt.

- Tisztába vagyok vele, de…- próbálta kétségbeesetten meggyőzni Pitont, miközben már tudta nincs esélye arra, hogy a bájitaltan professzor segíteni fog neki.

Piton azonban félbeszakította:

- Végül is néhány dologba segíthetek! – mondta elgondolkodva – Ha időd engedi, látogass meg Roxfortban! Talán a hozzávalókból is találunk ott egy-két dolgot! Természetesen elvárom, hogy mielőtt jössz, értesíts!- szólt a férfi rezzenéstelen arccal, aztán sarkon fordult és otthagyva a döbbenettől szólni sem tudó boszorkányt és követte az imént távozó Dumbledore -t a kandallóba.

Tonksnak némi szervezéssel sikerült elérnie, hogy a következő Umbridge-nek szóló bizalmas küldeményt, ő vihesse el Roxfortba. Mivel Umbridge-t mindenki utálta a parancsnokságon, nem kellett más tennie csak Scrimgeourt magára haragítania és máris megkapta a büntetésként a megbízatást. Mielőtt Roxfortba indult volna, előreküldte a patrónusát Pitonhoz majd Dumbledore-hoz.

Mire megérkezett, Umbridge már az igazgatói irodában ült.

- Jó napot Nymphadora! Csak nem egy újabb oktatásügyi rendelet? - kérdezte derűsen az igazgató.

- Igazgató Úr! Professzor Asszony! – biccentett ő.

A falon lévő egyik kép, amely egy komor arcú fekete hajú varázslót ábrázolt felmordult:

- Felháborító ki hallott már ilyet, rendeletekkel korlátozni Roxfort igazgatójának hatalmát! – a festményeken több boszorkány és varázsló is felzúdulva helyeselt:

- Példátlan!

- Mit képzel Caramell!

Dumbledore egy intéssel elcsendesítette a lármát és Umbridge-re nézett:

- Nos, Dolores?

- Ó, kedves Albus! - mondta negédes hangon a nő, Tonks úgy érezte mindjárt kifordul a gyomra - Ez csak egy tervezet, amelyet a Miniszter Úrral egyeztettem, de még koránt sincs kész, így látnia sem szükséges!- mondta majd két lépéssel Tonks előtt termett és szinte kitépte a kezéből a pergament.

Szeme haragosan villant és a lány arcába sziszegte:

- Legközelebb egyenesen az én szobámba hozza!

- Igenis, Asszonyom! - hajtotta meg magát Tonks és igyekezett bűnbánó képet vágni.

Umbridge úgy markolta a levelet, mint egy ragadozó madár a nyulat.

- Ha megbocsát, Igazgató Úr! Sajnos most szólít a kötelesség! – szólt a boszorkány és rosszindulatú mosolyt villantva Dumbledore felé, elhagyta az irodát.

- Elmondjam, mi áll benne?- kérdezte ő készségesen, az igazgató azonban nemet intett:

- Sajnos sejtem, hogy mi lesz a minisztérium következő lépése. Gondolom a tanáraink önállóságát próbálják meg korlátozni! – a boszorkány bólintott.

- Nos, Nymphadora azt hiszem, már várják! – emelte fel szemöldökét az ősz varázsló - Perselus nagyon kényes pontosságra, én nem várakoztatnám tovább!

A boszorkány olyan zavarba jött, hogy azt sem tudta, hogyan keveredett ki Dumbledore irodájából. A pincében találta meg Pitont:

- Ha azt hiszed Tonks, hogy a legfontosabb dolgom visszajáró öregdiákokat korrepetálni bájitaltanból, akkor nagyon tévedsz! – fogadta komor arccal a varázsló.

- Miért kellett elmondani Dumbledorenak?- kérdezte szemrehányóan a boszorkány, rá se hederintve Piton megjegyzésére.

- Ő a Rend feje! Semmi sem történhet az ő tudta és természetesen beleegyezése nélkül, ami a Rend tagjait és a Rend ügyét érinti! - szólt szigorúan Piton.

- Ő kérte, hogy segíts nekem? - kérdezte a lány.

- Gondolj, amit akarsz! - válaszolta elutasítóan a varázsló és az egyik szekrényhez lépett:

- Tessék, itt a szárított farkasölőfű. És ez a pergamen itt, a saját receptem. Volt alkalmam néhányszor elkészíteni Lupinnak ezt a bájitalt és eszközöltem néhány változtatást az eredeti recepten!

- Te rajta kísérleteztél?- háborodott fel a boszorkány.

- Beláthatod, Tonks, hogy az ember ritkán talál vállalkozó kedvű vérfarkast! – vágott vissza Piton. – Nos, mielőtt félbeszakítottál, ott tartottam, hogy szalamandra vérrel dúsítva enyhíthető a lycantrópiával járó gyengeség, és ha sikerül egy kis acromantula mérget szerezni, az erősíti a főzet hatását és lehetővé teszi, hogy esszenciát készítsünk belőle. Természetesen a receptet senki másnak nem adhatod oda, ezt remélem nem is kell mondanom! Sajnos acromantula mérgem már kevés van és nem fogom erre pazarolni! – tette hozzá a sötét ruhás varázsló - de, ha kihagyod belőle akkor is hat!

Kinyitotta a száját, hogy elmondja a véleményét, de Piton hirtelen megfordult és szúrós szemmel nézett rá:

- Könnyen eljátszhatod a jóindulatomat, Nymphadora! - sziszegte - Nincs rá okom, hogy segítsek neked vagy neki!

Magában elismerve, hogy Pitonnak igaza van inkább hallagatott. Miután megkapta a szükséges alapanyagokat a varázsló még annyit mondott:

- Ismerve a bájitalkészítői tálentumodat, a receptet részletes utasításokkal láttam el, ezeket szóról szóra kövesd! Amikor beleteszed a sisakvirágot óvatosan keverd, mert felrobbanhat! Javaslom, hogy két kisebb adagot készíts! És eszedbe se jusson önkeverő üstöt használni! Ha kész a főzet, ideadod nekem, hogy ellenőrizhessem, semmiképpen sem adhatod Lupinnak! Értetted?

A boszorkány bólintott:

- Köszönöm Perselus, hogy segítesz! - mondta hálásan.

Piton furcsán nézett rá, de nem válaszolt. Mielőtt a lány kiment volna utána szólt:

- Úgy látom erősebb lett a patrónusod! - mondta mogorván.

Amikor visszanézett, már csak a varázsló hátát látta. Csodálkozva ment tovább, tudta, hogy Piton inkább leharapná a nyelvét, minthogy megdicsérjen valakit.

- Lehet, hogy most éppen azt csinálja?- gondolta magában kuncogva.

Vidáman ment végig az iskola folyosóján. A patrónushoz most új emléket használt, abban Remus szerepelt. Hamarosan elkészül a bájital és ez mindent megváltoztat majd! - álmodozott.

McGalagony jött vele szemben:

- Minek örülsz ennyire, Nymphadora? – kérdezte megrovóan.

Tonks akkor vette észre, hogy az utolsó lépéseket már táncolva tette meg.

- Mit keresel itt?- kérdezte szigorúan a boszorkány.

- Umbridge-nak hoztam levelet! – válaszolta kissé szégyenkezve.

- Csak nem felmentették?- kérdezte reménykedve Mcgalagony. Tonks a fejét rázta – Kár, akkor lehet, hogy veled táncoltam volna! - szólt szárazon a boszorkány. – Persze, nektek ott a minisztériumban most van okotok az ünneplésre, amíg Umbridge itt van!- mondta gúnyosan a professzor, azzal sarkon fordult és kopogó léptekkel elsietett a lépcső felé.

Lupin még a Szellemszálláson volt. Már felöltözött és indult vissza a Szárnyas Vadkanhoz. A ruhái kissé lógtak rajta és nyomorúságosan érezte magát. Mardosta az éhség és szédelgett a kimerültségtől. Kilépve a házból megérezte, hogy a házat védő egyik bűbáj meggyengült. Úgy látszik Dumbledore nincs Roxfortban. arra persze nem is számíthat, hogy az igazgató csak azért Roxforban marad, hogy őt őrizze. Egy pálcamozdulattal feloldotta saját védőkörét és elindult. Óráknak tűnt, míg a Vadkanba ért. A kocsmában sok vendég volt, ő egyenesen a söntéshez ment és a csaposra nézett, aki egy üveg vajsört csúsztatott neki. A varázsló fogta az üveget és az apró kulcsot, amely az üveg alatt lapult észrevétlenül a zsebébe csúsztatta. A vajsört felhajtotta az egyik asztalnál, aztán a hátsó szoba felé indult. A szoba szegényes volt és sivár. Egy asztal, egy ágy, két szék ez volt minden berendezés. De a helyiség tiszta volt és meleg, a kandallóban lobogott a tűz és az asztalon étel gőzölgött. Lupin leült és pillanatok alatt felfalta az ételt, a kis kulcsot egy barna csuporba tette, majd egy marék hopp-port szórt a tűzbe és hangosan kimondta a címet:

- Grimmauld tér 12!

Sirius már várt rá a nappaliban:

- Remus gyere, ülj le, Molly mindjárt hozza az ebédet! Ahogy elnézlek, rád is fér!

Mindig fájt ilyen sápadtan és legyengülve látnia a barátját.

Remus furcsamód azonban ilyenkor kissé derűsebb volt mint egyébként, örömmel töltötte el, hogy egy hónapig újra emberként élhet.

- Nem tudod, hol van Dumbledore? – fordult Sirius felé - Amikor kijöttem, éreztem, hogy meggyengült a ház védelme!

Molly jelent meg az ajtóban, egy teli tálat lebegtetve és üdvözölte Lupint, aztán ő is leült az asztalhoz.

- Albus mindig külön utakon jár, talán Piton tudja, úgy látom most ő a kis kedvenc! – jegyezte meg epésen Sirius.

- Ne gyerekeskedj! – szólt rá Remus.

- Itt volt néhány napja és egy szó sem szóltam hozzá, büszke lettél volna rám, Holdsáp!- folytatta Sirius – Igaz nem voltak itt sokáig és az idő nagy részében Tonkssal sugdolózott… – fejezte be a varázsló.

Molly szúrós pillantást vetett rá és az asztal alatt bokán rúgta, Sirius értetlenül meredt a boszorkányra, de mire észbekapott Remus már Mrs Weasleyhez fordult:

- Molly, ez igazán nagyon finom lett!

- Úgy látom, Holdsáp, farkasétvágyad van! - jegyezte meg nevetve Sirius, amiért egy újabb rúgás volt a jutalma Mollytól.

Már éppen mentegetőzni kezdett volna, amikor csöngetést hallottak. A boszorkány kiment ajtót nyitni és hamarosan Kingsley Shacklebolt dörgő basszusát hallották a folyosóról:

- Remélem, azért a küldeményt átadtad neki!

Tonks válasza hallatszott:

- Persze, hogy átadtam Kingsley, csak nem gondolod, hogy elfelejtettem! Az egész alig tartott egy óráig! Szia, Molly, csak egy percre ugrottam be! – folytatta a lány aztán hatalmas robaj hallatszott be a folyosóról.

Majd felhangzott Mrs Black sipítása:

- Árulók, gazok, félvérek szennyezik be atyáim házát!

A két varázsló az ebédlőben egymásra nézett, Lupin felállt és elindult a folyosó felé és közben azt mondta:

- Hagyd Sirius, ha te mégy még egy óráig hallgathatjuk, ahogy anyád és te egymással ordítoztok! - kiment és Shacklebolttal közösen behúzták a függönyt az üvöltöző festmény előtt.

Tonks még a földön feküdt és a lábát szorongatta. Lupin mellé lépett és a kezét nyújtva felsegítette a lányt. A boszorkány rámosolygott:

- Köszönöm Remus, már másodszor mentettél meg a Troll-lábtól! – a férfi egy pillanatig úgy látta mintha fájdalom villanna fel a lány szemében, de aztán elhessegette a gondolatot.

A boszorkány otthagyta és az ebédlőben leült az asztalhoz. nekilátott az ebédnek és közben be nem állta szája. Elmesélte a találkozását Umbridge-dzsal és Dumbledore-ral. Lupin közben bejött a folyosóról, a kandallóhoz támaszkodva megállt, zsebre vágta a kezét és a lányt bámulta elgondolkozva.

- Sajnos nem maradhatok tovább!- mentegetőzött Tonks, miután befalta az ebédet.

– Molly nem tudod, véletlenül hol lehet megtalálni Mundungust? – kérdezte kifelé menet Mrs Weasleytől.

- Nem tudom. Én, még soha nem kerestem, de mindig előkerült! – jegyezte meg epésen Molly. – Úgy szoktam csinálni, hogy arra gondolok milyen jó, hogy már napok óta nem láttam Mundungus Flechert és akkor mindig megjelenik! Nem biztos persze, hogy nálad is beválik!

Lupin a kandalló felé fordult:

- Esténként többnyire benéz a Három Vak Varjúba, a Zsebpiszok közben… - szólt kissé rekedtes hangon.

- Hát akkor kösz mindent, én leléptem! – búcsúzott vidáman Tonks.

Molly kikísérte és közben megpróbálta lebeszélni arról, hogy a Zsebpiszok közbe menjen.

Amikor a boszorkány visszatért leült az asztalhoz és Siriusra nézett:

- Nem értem mi van Tonkssal, hiszen még tegnap is…- kezdte.

- Ha megbocsátotok, felmegyek a szobámba, kissé kimerült vagyok! – állt fel Lupin hirtelen és elhagyta az ebédlőt.

- Szegény Remus!- folytatta Molly.

Sirius értetlenül meredt Shackelboltra:

- Mi volt ez? Történt valami bent?

- Az égvilágon semmi – dörmögte a fekete varázsló.

- Láttad a haját? - kérdezte Molly Siriust.

- Igen, újra rózsaszín! - bólogatott Sirius összeráncolva a homlokát, mintha egy súlyos betegségről lenne szó.

- És az mit jelent?- kérdezte idegesen Shackelbolt, aki úgy érezte valahol elvesztette a fonalat.

- Hát számunkra nem sok jót!- felelte Sirius elgondolkozva.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet **

**Kaland a Zsebpiszok-közben**

Tonks a Zsebpiszok-köz felé igyekezett. a keskeny és sötét kis sikátorról köztudott volt, hogy veszélyes hely. Sok gyanús alak fordult meg erre, a jóérzésű varázslók és boszorkányok messze elkerülték ezt az utcát.

Ha tehetném én is elkerülném –gondolta magában, a koszos és bűzölgő sikátor bejáratánál állva.

Abban reménykedett, hogy álcája megvédi majd a zaklatástól. Ruhája kopottas volt, piszkos folton folt köpenyébe burkolózott. Kétszer olyan vastagnak tűnt, mint rendesen. Bebicegett a Zsebpiszok-közbe. az egyik kosztól homályos ablakból egy riasztó arc nézett vissza rá. A bibircsókos vén banya fejére néhány csomó piszkosszürke zsíros hajcsomó tapadt, orra horgas volt, vigyorgó szájában rothadó barnás fogak dülöngéltek. Tonks meg volt elégedve a látvánnyal, egy kicsit még görbített az orrán, így az már csaknem a szájába lógott. Körülsandított és elindult a fal mellett osonva. Az utcáról a csatornák bűze áradt. Egy kocsma mellett haladt el, amelyből éppen egy részegen ordítozó púpos varázslót löktek ki. Összerezzent a köpeny alatt megmarkolta a pálcáját. Az utca girbe-gurba volt, néhány perc múlva eltűnt a szeme elöl az Abszol - út utolsó lámpája is. Csak a kocsmák és a házak ablakain át kapott, a sáros út egy kis derengő fényt. Elahaldt a zsugorított fejeket áruló bódé mellett és igyekezett kikerülni egy kisebb, részeg alakokból álló bandát. De azok éppen kötekedő kedvükben voltak és elzárták előtte az utat. Hátulról valaki nagyot lökött rajta, a csúszós sárban orra bukott. Már csaknem előkapta a pálcáját, amikor kinyílott az egyik ajtó. Egy termetes asszonyság nyomakodott ki rajta. Tonks arra gyanakodott, hogy a felmenői között óriások is lehettek, mert egy könnyed kézmozdulattal szabadult meg éppen az egyik nem kívánatos vendégétől.

- Mit gondultok, hö? Nem a Három Vak Varnyú előtt fogjátok a falra kenyni ezt az undorító varasbékát! – bökött Tonks felé. - Takarodjatok innét vagy megismeritek Ingeborg öklit! - fenyegette meg a gazfickókat, akik rémülten hőköltek hátra.

Nymphadora megörült a hirtelen jött szerencsének és tudta most kell cselekednie, ha még élve ki akar innen kerülni. Erszényéből előkapott egy ezüstsarlót és megvillantotta a némber előtt. Ingeborg szemében kapzsiság csillant:

- Táguljatok! - lökte arrébb a még mindig ott álldogáló fickókat.

A varasbéka hirtelen szívesen látott vendéggé változott a kocsmárosnő szemében, még meg is hajolt előtte:

- Erre tessen, naccsága! – és kitárta az ajtót és ő már tudta, hogy hibázott.

Túl vonzó zsákmánynak bizonyulhat ennyi pénzzel az utcai banditáknak és a kocsmárosnőnek egyaránt. Már nem fordulhatott vissza, követte az asszonyt a pulthoz és rendelt a jobbik pálinkából, aztán odasúgta a nőnek:

- Dungot keresem! – az óriásasszony felhorkant, aztán kiköpött a padlóra.

- Majd csak ideeszi a fene azt a hitvány gazembert!

Leült az egyik sarokban, ahonnan szemmel tudta tartani az ajtót és azon gondolkozott, hogy fog ebből a helyzetből kikeveredni. Meg tudja védeni magát, ha szükséges, de a felfordulás, amivel ez járna, veszélyeztetetné a Rendet és talán még a minisztériumi állását is. Ráadásul több ellenféllel szemben, akiknek nincsenek gátlásaik és magasról tesznek a Minisztérium Által Engedélyezett Ártások Listájára, nincs esélye.

Ha ügyes vagyok, talán meg tudok lépni előlük! – biztatta magát és reménykedett, hogy amíg a kocsmában ül senki nem mer rátámadni. A pálinkához nem nyúlt. Észrevette, hogy a kocsmárosnő és néhány kétes külsejű vendég kíváncsi vagy inkább mohó tekintettel méregeti. Most nem eshet pánikba, Remusra gondolt és a főzetre, el kell készítenie, bármi történjék is. Úgy tűnt órák teltek el mire Mundungus megérkezett. A varázsló váltott néhány szót Ingeborggal majd egyenesen Tonks asztala felé indult. A lány megkönnyebbült, hogy nem várt hiába és hogy nem kell meginnia a gyanús kinézetű pálinkát. A férfi leült a vele szembe lévő székre és rámordult:

- Mit akarsz?

- Üzleti ügyben kereslek! – válaszolta érdes hangon a boszorkány.

Dung rámeredt:

- Milyen üzleti ügyünk lehetne nekünk, hiszen nem is ismerlek!

- Valóban? – röhögött fel rekedtes hangon a boszorkány és egyik hajtincsét egy pillanatra rózsaszínre változtatta.

- Tonks?- suttogta Mundungus hitetlenkedve, a lány biccentett és egy tömött erszény csúsztatott az asztalra, majd elővett egy kis darab pergament:

- Ezekre lenne szükségem!

Dung felvonta a szemöldökét az erszényre nézett, aztán a papírra.

- A Rend ügyében jársz? – kérdezte.

Nymphadora megrázta a fejét. Avarázsló átnézte a pergament aztán megszólalt:

- Hát nem lesz könnyű és olcsó sem, - méregette az erszényt- de, elő tudom teremteni ezeket!

A banya arca felragyogott az örömtől.

– Kivéve az acromantula mérgét! Azt lehetetlenség beszerezni! – tette hozzá Dung.

- Mennyi idő kell hozzá?

- Egy hét - felelte Mundungus és eltette az erszényt.

Tonks szomorúan nézte, hogy az új Tűzvillámra félretett pénze eltűnik a férfi zsebében.

- Ne keress, majd én eljuttatom hozzád a csomagot! És ha elfogadsz egy tanácsot, ne gyere ide többet! Veszélyes hely! – figyelmezette Dung, majd felhajtotta a pálinkáját és elhagyta a kocsmát.

Várt egy fertályórát és közben az ivóban ülő vendégeket figyelte, azt találgatta vajon melyikükkel kell majd megküzdenie. Pénz már nem volt nála, de ezt ők nem tudhatják. Köpenyébe burkolózott megfogta a pálcáját és lassú, de határozott léptekkel az ajtó felé indult. A Három Vak Varjút gond nélkül elhagyta. Igyekezett visszaemlékezni arra, amit Mordontól tanult, meghúzódott egy sötét szögletben és várt. A kocsmából a hamarosan két férfi lépett ki és nyomokat kerestek. Tonks nem tétovázott, előkapta a pálcáját és mindkettőt elkábította. Várt még néhány percet, aztán a fal mellett lopakodva elindult az Abszol - út irányába.

Az Zsebpiszok- közben félhomály uralkodott, a boszorkány óvatosan lépkedett, hogy a legcsekélyebb zajt se üsse, ez kiválóan ment egészen addig, amíg bele nem rúgott egy lyukas bádogvödörbe. A süket csöndben a falhoz csapódó vödör hangja olyan, mint a harangzúgás. Megdermedt egy pillanatra, aztán előkapta a pálcáját, de semmi sem történt. Várt, amíg hevesen dobogó szíve elcsitult egy kicsit. Összeszedte magát, aztán a pálcát a köpenye alá rejtette és újra a fal mellé húzódott. Alig tett két lépést, amikor egy kéz hátulról lecsapott rá és vonszolni kezdte. A hatalmas mancs szorításában mozdulni sem tudott. Majdnem pánikba esett, de a pálcáját még erősebben szorította és arra gondolt, egyszer csak leteszi az ismeretlen és akkor majd néhány pillanatig ő lesz előnyben. A hatalmas alak egészen az Abszol-útig hurcolta, aztán hirtelen eleresztette. Amint szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, azonnal az ismeretlenre szegezte a pálcát és már majdnem kilőtt egy durvább ártást, amikor egy ismerős mély hang zendült fel:

- Mit keresel itt, Tonks? – a boszorkányt elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés:

- Te vagy az, Hagrid?

- Szerencsédre én, de bárki más is lehetett volna! Akkor nem tudom, mit csináltál volna?

- Meg tudom magam védeni! – állt fel a lány dühösen és félrelebbentette a köpenyét megmutatva a varázslóra szegezett pálcát - Örülj neki, hogy nem használtam ellened!

- Jól van, nem kell rögtön megsértődni! – váltott békülékenyebb hangnemre Hagrid és kedvesen hátbavágta a lányt.

Nymphadora felkelt a földről és leporolta magát. Hagrid alaposabban megvizsgálta.

- Te meg hogy nézel ki?

Tonks gyorsan körülnézett és egy pillanatnyi koncentrálás után már egy fekete hajú, hetyke orrú boszorkány állt a félóriás mellett.

- Ha befejezted ezt a mutatványt, bemehetnénk a Foltozott Üstbe! - szólt morcosan Hagrid és a lánynak igencsak igyekeznie kellett, hogy utolérje.

A Foltozott Üst lényegesen tisztább és barátságosabb hely volt, mint a Három Vak Varjú. Minden asztalon gyertyák világítottak és a konyha felől a sült illata áradt. A nyikorgó fapadlón serény pincérek futkostak. A kocsmában csak néhány varázsló iszogatott, Hagrid keresett egy félreeső sarkot és egy masszív faszékre leült. Tonks a kandallóhoz lépett és megmelengette a kezét a tűznél, közben lopva szétnézett, de Tomon kívül más ismerős arcot nem látott, így aztán csatlakozott Hagridhoz.

Az óriás komor tekintettel felnézett, Nymphadora egyik hajfürtjét hirtelen hosszúra és hínárzöldre változtatta és elvigyorodott. A félóriás morcosan összevonta busa szemöldökét, de aztán elnevette magát.

- Látom még nem felejtetted el a sellős tréfám!- jegyezte meg a lány vigyorogva és leült az asztalhoz.

Tom azonnal ott termett és három üveg vajsört, egy hatalmas kupát és egy poharat tett eléjük. Aztán a ajtón belépő népes társaság fogadására indult, akik rövidesen a kandalló előtt álló hatalmas asztal köré telepedtek.

- Hát lehet azt elfelejteni? Majdnem felszaladtam Dumbledore-hoz, hogy a sellők megtanulták a nyelvünket. Már akkor is ilyen könnyelmű voltál! Ha egy igazi sellő meglátott volna még mindig a tó fenekén lennél! – csóválta a fejét Hagrid. - Mindig is az egyik kedvencem voltál, a legbolondosabb, a legkülönösebb és legkedvesebb kis boszorkány. Bár meg kell hagyni, Mathildának jobb érzéke volt a varázsos lényekhez!

- Most is a Varázslényfelügyeleti Osztályon dolgozik – mondta Tonks aztán félrehajtott fejjel a varázslóra nézett, Hagrid ábrázatán hatalmas kék foltok díszlettek és egy nagyobb friss forradás húzódott végig az arcán.

- Hát veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Semmi, a munkámmal jár! - motyogta Hagrid zavartan és látszott, hogy nem akar erről többet mondani.

Tonks megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lény lehet, amelyik így ellátta Hagrid baját, de inkább feladta, mert nem akart rosszat álmodni. Inkább megkérdezte:

- Hogy találtál meg?

- Összefutottam Mundungussal és ő mondta, hogy a Három Vak Varjúban vagy. Dungnak is lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy kihoz onnan! Egyáltalán mit kerestél ott?

- Azt nem mondhatom meg. – válaszolta a fejét rázva a lány.

- A Rend ügyében jársz?

- Nem, egy életbevágóan fontos személyes ügyben!- egy kicsit elgondolkozott - Végül is lehet, hogy tudsz segíteni, Hagrid! – és elbűvölően a varázslóra mosolygott. - Senki sem ismeri nálad jobban a különleges, és érdekes állatokat!

A férfi gyanakodva bólintott és felhajtott egy hatalmas kupa vajsört.

- Tudnál nekem acromantula mérget szerezni?

- Minek az neked? - hördült fel Hagrid és a sört a mellényére döntötte, a boszorkány egy laza pálcamozdulattal megtisztította a mellényt, aztán folytatta:

- Egy bájitalhoz kell! Nekem nagyon fontos!- nézett könyörögve.

- Mibe akarsz már megint belerángatni? Ez nagyon veszélyes dolog! – rázta meg a fejét a félóriás.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy igen?- kérdezte reménykedve Nymphadora, aztán látva Hagrid húzódozását hozzátette - Ne felejtsd el ki volt a kedvenc kis boszorkányod Roxfortban!

- Hát esetleg megoldható, de segítened kell! - motyogta Hagrid, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét és Tonksra nézett:

- De az acromantulának nem eshet baja!

A boszorkány őszintén szólva nem az óriáspók testi épségégért aggódott, de ezt bölcsen megtartotta magának. Kezét Hagrid fatörzsnyi karjára tette:

- Közeli barát? - kérdezte kedvesen.

- Valami olyasmi! - dünnyögött a varázsló.

Késő éjjel ért haza, eliszogattak egy kicsit Hagriddal felelevenítve a közös roxforti emlékeket. A varázsló végül azzal távozott, hogy elő kell készítenie a dolgot, és majd értesíti a boszorkányt, hogy mikor alkalmas. A boszorkány holtfáradt volt, de még elővette a Pitontól kapott receptúrát és elolvasta. A bájital bonyolult volt, sok összetevővel, ráadásul elő volt írva melyik holdfázisban kell megkezdeni a főzést és éjszakánként holdfénynél kellett kevergetni. Ha el akar vele készülni még az idén, hamarosan neki kell látnia. Egy hét alatt megfőzi, a következő találkozón megmutatja Pitonnak. Még egy üst kell, a másik adagnak és még vennie kell füstüvegfiolákat is… A recepttel a kezében aludt el és azt álmodta, hogy Pitonnál vizsgázik bájitaltanból.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet **

**Baráti beszélgetések**

Weasleyék a Black-ház konyhájában reggeliztek:

- Artur, nem mehetnénk haza karácsonyra? Az Odúban mégiscsak meghittebb lenne! Legalább a szentestét töltsük otthon!

- Ez nem rajtunk múlik, Molly! - válaszolta Mr Weasley miközben félszemmel egy elektromos takaró használati utasítását böngészte - Majd megkérdezem Dunbledore-t, hogy mit szól az ötlethez.

- Nekem már úgy hiányzik az Odú! - sóhajtott fel Molly - Neked nem, Bill?

- De igen, anya! – felelt Bill engedelmesen.

- Nyomasztó ez a ház! Az agyamra megy Sipor! Állandóan gyalázkodik, de a munkáját persze nekem kell elvégezni! Én már rég megszabadultam volna tőle! És amit Sirius művel – legyintett - persze őt legalább meg lehet érteni!- folytatta Mrs Weasley monológját - De Tonks! Olyan helyes lánynak tűnt, ezt művelni szegény Remussal!

- Miért mit művelt? - kapta fel a fejét Bill csodálkozva miközben a tányérjával ügyesen elkapta a feléje repülő pirítóst.

Molly a tűzhely felé fordult és olyan lendülettel intett a pálcával, hogy a zabkása kilöttyent a fazékból.

- Nymphadora olyan elképesztően tapintatlan volt, hogy rózsaszín hajjal és vidáman jelent meg itt tegnap - felelt Mr Weasley a felesége helyett, felnézve a használati utasításból.

Mrs Weasley hirtelen hátrafordult leverve az egyik fazekat a tűzhelyről.

- Reparo!- a fazék darabjai újra összeálltak és a boszorkány szemrehányóan így szólt :

- Hiába gúnyolódsz, Artur! Nem is értem hogy lehettek ennyire érzéketlenek! Még Siriust is, aki a legjobb barátja, győzködnöm kellett, hogy beszéljen Remussal erről. Tonks az egyik nap még olyan arccal járkál, mint akinek meghasadt a szíve, aztán hirtelen megint virágos jókedve van! Ráadásul pont aznap, amikor Remus visszajött!

- Lehet, hogy csak nem akarja, hogy sajnálják!- vetette fel Artur.

- Hát amennyire Nymphadorát ismerem, nem nagyon tudja megjátszani magát… Ami a szívén az a száján és akkor a hajáról még nem is beszéltem!- vigyorgott Bill - De nem tudom mi ezzel a baj? Nem azt akartátok, hogy ne szeressen bele Lupinba?

- Igen, csak azt gondoltam, hogy Nymphadora részéről ez valami komolyabb érzelem - válaszolta Molly sóhajtva és nekiállt mosogatni.

- Remusnak rosszul eshet, hogy ilyen könnyedén lemondanak róla. Vagy esetleg azt fogja hinni, hogy Tonks csak játszott vele. Ez pedig szerintem is kegyetlenség, főként vele szemben! Nem azt mondom, hogy szeretnie kellene, de egy kicsit tapintatosabban viselkedhetne! – fűzte hozzá Mr Weasley.

Bill elgondolkodott:

- Ez egyáltalán nem jellemző Tonksra, ő inkább túlságosan is komolyan vette a szívügyeket!

- Nekünk is ez volt a benyomásunk , ezért is csodálkoztunk a viselkedésén. Persze az is lehet, hogy mi tévedtünk! - nézett Artur a feleségére, aki a feltételezéstől sértetten kivonult a konyhából.

- Talán őt kellene erről megkérdezni! - morfondírozott magában Bill.

- Hát nem fantasztikusak ezek a mugli találmányok?- kérdezte hirtelen Mr Weasley - Áramot vezetni egy takaróba, kinek jutna ilyesmi az eszébe?

Lupin éppen az Abszol-útról tért vissza,ahol benézett a Czikornyai és Patzába, néhány pennáért és pergamenért. Benyitott a nappaliba, ahol éppen Sirius és Molly susmorogtak:

- Beszélned kell vele! Csak a vak nem látja! – győzködte a boszorkány Siriust.

- Jó, jó - adta meg magát a varázsló - majd beszélek vele!

Molly meglátta Lupint és hirtelen felegyenesedett:

- Szervusz Remus!- mondta kissé zavartan.

- Molly, Sirius!- biccentett ő és az emeletre indult volna, amikor Molly meglepő kijelentést tett:

- Nos nekem még beszélnem kell… ööö Mundungussal! – azzal kisietett a konyhába, de az ajtóból visszanézve még Siriusra hunyorított.

- Érdekes, úgy hallottam mintha Mundungust mondott volna! - torpant meg Remus és csodálkozva nézett barátjára.

- Igen….hmmm. Molly azt akarja, hogy beszéljek veled Tonksról! – felelte Sirius és felállt.

- Mégegyszer? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Remus - Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék? Megtettem, amit kértél, vagy mondjam inkább úgy, követeltél tőlem ...

- Úgy tűnik Nymphadorát nem viselte meg túlzottan a dolog! Egy kicsit szomorkodott, de az utóbbi időben már inkább túl vidám! - jelentette ki Sirius, közben barátja arcát fürkészte.

- Igen, én is így látom!- felelte ő és a kandallónak támaszkodva, a hiányzó mutatójú órát vizsgálgatta.

- Molly úgy véli, hogy ez nem rendes dolog tőle! – folytatta Sirius.

- És te mit gondolsz?

- Hát én is így gondolom!- felelte zavartan a varázsló és leült az egyik fotelbe.

- Nem hiszem, hogy különösebben búsulnia kellene miattam! – zsebre tette a kezét és barátjára nézett, aki kételkedve meredt rá - Sirius az ég szerelmére, hiszen alig ismerjük egymást Nymphadorával! Táncoltunk, de semmi más nem történt közöttünk! – Lupin ingerülten járkált fel-alá a nappaliban – Csak ti fújtátok fel az egészet! Ha ti nem mondjátok… Hidd el, nekem eszembe sem jutott volna ennél messzebbre menni vele. És szerintem neki sem! Nézz rám Sirius! Szegény vagyok, ő túl fiatal hozzám, ráadásul én minden teliholdkor farkassá változom! – megfogta Sirius foteljének két karfáját és barátja szemébe nézett - Kinek kellenék én?

- Bárkinek, aki ellát a szívedig Holdsáp! - válaszolt Sirius csendesen - És én azt hittem, hogy Nymphadora ilyen!

- Nem bántott meg, ha ez érdekel! Mindkettőnknek jobb így! És én csak azt kaptam, nos…. amit megérdemeltem! – fejezte be újra a kandallóhoz lépve Remus.

- Nem gondolom, hogy ezt érdemelnéd! - rázta meg a fejét Sirius. - Beismerem, aggódtam Nymphadoráért, de neked sem akartam fájdalmat okozni! Talán rosszul ítéltük meg az érzelmeiteket, de Molly és én is úgy láttuk, hogy vonzódtok egymáshoz!

- Muszáj erről tovább beszélgetnünk? - Lupin kezdte elveszíteni a hidegvérét.

- Szeretném tisztázni a helyzetet! – erősködött a másik és felpattant a karosszékből, kezdte ő is kínosan érezni magát.

- Nos, ha tisztán akarsz látni, el kell mondanom, hogy mindketten tévedtetek, te is Molly is!

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem érzel semmit Nymphadora iránt? – nézett rá csodálkozva Sirius.

Remus hirtelen szembefordult vele és keserűen elnevette magát:

- Ellenkezőleg, Tappmancs, úgy érzem csak most kezdek őrülten belészeretni!

Sirius leült vagy inkább lerogyott a székre. Barátja otthagyta, becsapva maga után az ajtót.

Kivártatva Molly dugta be a fejét az ajtón, amikor látta, hogy Remus már nincs ott hátraszólt:

- Gyerünk Mundungus elég volt, kifelé! - kiáltott kipirult arccal.

Gyorsan kitessékelte a férfit a házból, kis híján a grabancánál fogva dobta ki.

- Jó kis firma ez a Dung! Tegnap találkozott Tonkssal a Zsebpiszok közben és ott hagyta. Hogy hol tartja az ilyen az eszét? Na megkérdezted tőle? - nézett kíváncsian Siriusra.

- Meg! – felelte az, mogorván.

- És? - érdeklődött tovább a boszorkány.

- Nem hallottál semmit? – kérdezte Sirius.

Molly elpirult:

- Mundungusnak be nem állt a szája!- mentegetőzött - Mit mondott Remus? Nem haragszik Tonksra?- kérdezte nyugtalanul az asszony.

- Nem - Sirius felállt.

- És nem is…

- Arra gondolsz, hogy nem is vonzódik hozzá? - szakította félbe a férfi gúnyosan. – Hogy Remust idézzem" csak most kezd őrülten beleszeretni"!

Molly hangtalanul tátogott, Sirius száraz ugatásszerű kacajjal fejezte be:

- És nem is ez a legjobb, hanem, hogy úgy tűnik, mi uszítottuk Tonksra!

Lupin felment a szobájába és boldog volt vagy legalábbis majdnem az. Sirius végül csak kiszedte belőle az igazságot, amit még magának sem mert bevallani. De most hogy kimondta hirtelen valósággá vált és ettől könnyűnek, és szabadnak érezte magát. Azzal, hogy megosztotta ezt az érzést Siriussal, mintha ledobta volna magáról a terhet. Törje a fejét ezután Molly és Sirius, hogy most mit tegyenek. Ha távolról is, ha reménytelenül is, ő szereti fogja Nymphadorát. Nem érdekelte mások véleménye. A lány nem szereti - ez elég egyértelmű volt. Lehet, hogy sajnálta őt vagy szomorkodott miatta, de semmi komolyabb.

Kamaszként tetszett neki néhány lány, de még csak gondolni sem mert rájuk, elfojtotta magában ezeket az érzéseket. De most előtört belőle a vágy, hogy éljen és érezzen, mint a többi ember, ne csak kívülállóként szemlélje a szerelmet. Eszébe jutott milyen ellentétes érzelmeket keltett benne James és Lilly szerelme. Az irigység az elégedettséggel, az önzés, az örömmel keveredett és kavargott benne. Úgy érezte, elveszíti Jamest is, Lillyt is, már nem részesül figyelmükből, szeretetükből, mert ők mindent egymásnak adnak. Neki pedig nem volt - és soha nem is lesz – senkije, akinek szerelmet adhatott volna és akitől viszonzást várhatott volna. Akkor azt gondolta ennél már nem lehet magányosabb. Aztán egy csapásra elveszített mindenkit. Hosszú évekre Siriust. Jamest és Lillyt - meg persze a nyomorult Petert - pedig örökre.

És most, ennyi év után, az elzárt, megtagadott érzések előtörtek, a hatalmukba kerítették és ő nem tudta, mit tehetne ez ellen, vagy hogy akar-e tenni ellene egyáltalán valamit. A mai beszélgetés után már nem volt benne kétség: szeretni akar, ahogy még sohasem; bátran, őszintén és főleg reménytelenül. Mindegy, hogy mit gondolnak róla a többiek, hogy meddig tart és mennyi szenvedést okoz majd. Csak érezze végre, hogy ő is él. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy nyomorék, aki rájött, hogy tud futni, vagy mint a süket, aki újra hallja a zenét.

A saját érzései fogják boldoggá tenni. Bámulni fogja Nymphadorát, hallgatni fogja a hangját, beszélni fog vele és talán újra táncolnak is majd. Az ablakhoz lépett és úgy érezte soha még ilyen ragyogóan nem sütött rá a nap.

Tonks tíz körül kelt fel, szerencsére aznap nem kellett bemennie a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Nem sokat aludt az éjjel. Beállt a jéghideg víz alá és addig ki sem jött, amíg úgy nem érezte, hogy teljesen felébredt. Dideregve öltözött fel. Már elindult kávét főzni, amikor valaki kopogtatott az ajtaján. Biztos a házmester vagy a mugli szomszédok! - gondolta és kitárta az ajtót.

legnagyobb meglepetésére Bill Weasley áll ott.

- Nem akartam a kandallót használni, nehogy anya rájöjjön, hogy hozzád jövök! Apa mesélte hogy a muglik így használják az ajtót – magyarázta vigyorogva a varázsló.

Tonks kikericssárga haja még vizes volt, a ruháit mintha valaki úgy dobálta volna rá. Álmosan meredt váratlan vendégére:

- Mi keresel itt? – kérdezte mogorván.

- Valamit szeretnék tőled kérdezni!- felelte Bill és belépett az apró lakásba - Szép itt nálad! – folytatta és zavarát leplezve körbejárt, megnézegetve a fényképeket a kandallón.

- Aha, csak nagy a rendetlenség!

Tonks úgy sejtette, hogy megint Fleur lesz a téma és nagyot sóhajtva kiment a konyhába.

Gyorsan megpróbált rendet rakni, egy pálcalegyintésére a polcon sorakoztak az üvegek. A gyógynövényeket visszaparancsolta a zsákba. A zsákot, a mérleget, a mozsarat és az egyik üstöt sikerült a konyhaszekrénybe tömnie. Az üvegedényeket a szekrény tetejére röptette és elégedetten szemlélte az eredményt. Visszament a szobába, Bill éppen az alkóvban megbújó ágyon ült és az egyik bájitalokról szóló könyvet lapozgatta. Az ágy mellett a földön szétszórva, az éjjeliszekrényen halomban hevertek a könyvek.

- Mintha az iskolában nem érdekelt volna ennyire a bájitaltan!- jegyezte meg Bill.

- Az ember változik! – mondta Nymphadora zavartan – Valaminek utána kellett néznem.

- És mit keres az az ezüsttőr a kezedben? - kérdezte a varázsló vigyorogva.

Tonks mérgesen összevonta a szemöldökét, letette a tőrt aztán kikapta a könyvet Bill kezéből és a pálcájával gyorsan oszlopokba rendezte a könyveket.

- Gondolom, nem erről akartál velem beszélni! – szólt a fiú után, aki már a konyha felé tartott.

Pálcáját a farzsebébe dugta és szétnézett, hogy maradt- e még valami elöl.

- Valami titkos dologra készülsz? - kérdezte Bill a konyhából - Főzők egy kávét, ha nem bánod! Szerintem, neked sem ártana egy! - mondta a varázsló és mielőtt Tonks akár egy lépést is tehetett volna a konyha irányába, kinyitotta a szekrényajtót.

A nagy robajt hallva pillanatok alatt a konyhában termett. Átgázolt a földön fekvő Billen, akit a ráboruló üvegek, gyógynövények és zacskók, valamint a mozsár és az üst a földre terített. Szétnézett és felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, szerencsére semmi sem tört el.

- Csak a kávét kerestem!- védekezett Bill, még mindig a földön fekve.

- Ki mondta, hogy bejöhetsz a konyhámba és turkálhatsz a dolgaim között? – ripakodott rá a lány csípőre tett kézzel, haja most haragoszölden meredt az ég felé.

- Turkáltam? Rámomlott az egész szekrény!- méltatlankodott Bill. -A mozsár majdnem eltalálta a fejemet! Mi a fenét csinálsz ezekkel ? Szerelmi bájitalt főzöl?- háborgott a fiú.

Tonks magában motyogva elfordult és elkezdte felszedegetni a földön heverő növényeket. Bill feltápászkodott és segíteni akart.

- Ne nyúlj hozzá, az sisakvirág és mérgező! – kiáltott rá a boszorkány.

Bill ránézett a lányra és hirtelen mintha letörölték volna a vigyort az arcáról.

- Te Farkasölőfű - főzetet készítesz?- nézett a lányra hitetlenkedve.

Tonks bólintott.

- De hát az nagyon nehéz, még a RAVASZ-on sem szokták kérni! – döbbent meg Bill.

- Hát ez nagyon bölcs megjegyzés volt, tekintve, hogy egy hétig tart elkészíteni! Még jó hogy nem kérik vizsgán! - vágott vissza epésen a boszorkány - Ne mond, hogy túl nehéz nekem! – emelte fel aztán a kezét - Sikerülnie kell! – mondta határozottan és karba tet kézzel a fal felé fordult.

- Szóval mégsem mondtál le Remusról, igaz? - ez inkább megállapítás volt, mint kérdés Bill részéről. –Tudod, hogy mindenki azt gondolja, hogy…

- Tudom, - vágott a szavába a lány – így egyszerűbb!- vonta meg a vállát.

- Megértelek, Nymphadora, – nézett a szemébe Bill és végigsimította a karját – és szeretném, ha sikerülne, amit tervezel! Tudok valamiben segíteni?

- Ne szólj róla senkinek! – kérte a lány komoly arccal, Bill biccentett és elindult a kandalló felé.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. fejezet **

**„Vággyal teli üst a szív"**

Miután Bill elment Nymphadora újra átnézte a könyveket és a receptet. A pergamen, amit Piton adott tele volt írva apró, kerek betűkkel. Az acromantula mérge csak az utolsó sorban szerepelt egy megjegyzés kíséretében: „ _Három csepp akromantula méreg felerősíti a főzet hatását, és lehetővé teszi, hogy állandó forrásban maradva esszenciává sűrűsödjön. Várható hatása még, hogy a főzet keserűvé válik, mint az epe. A kész esszencia sötét üvegben tárolandó_!" Az összes bájitalkönyvet átolvasta de az ott szereplő receptek lényegesen rövidebbek és egyszerűbbek voltak, az acromantula mérge egyikben sem szerepelt. A boszorkány némi tűnődés után mégis Piton receptje szerint kezdett neki a bájital elkészítésének. Az a néhány dolog, amit Mundungustól kért, csak az utolsó napokon kerül a főzetbe, így akár neki is láthat. Az utasításoknak megfelelően elkezdte előkészíteni a hozzávalókat. Ezüsttőrrel feldarabolta a kígyósziszt, közben az előírt igéket mondta hangosan hétszer. Aztán aszúfügét pucolt és kristályvizet forralt. Kesztyűt húzott és a mozsárban finom porrá törte a sisakvirágot, vigyázva, hogy ne lélegezze be a port.

Mire mindennel végzett sötét este lett, úgy érezte beszakad a háta, a szeme káprázott, a feje megfájdult a koncentrálástól. Kinyitotta a konyha ablakát, hogy a hold fénye besüssön, szerencsére tiszta volt az ég. Pálcájával tüzet gyújtott az egyik üst alá. A kristályvizet, felaprított növényeket és gőtenyelvet tett a kondérba és lassú tűzön forralni kezdte. Amikor a zöldes színű lé bugyogni kezdett megkeverte háromszor jobbra, aztán eloltotta alatta a tűzet és holtfáradtan az ágyába dőlt.

A bájital elkészítése kimerítő volt. Minden fontosabb munkafázist éjjel, holdfénynél kellett elvégezni. A harmadik nap már alig állt a lábán. Az egyik főzetet éjféltől egyig kellett kavargatni, a másikba most tette bele a második adag porrá tört sisakvirágot, amitől a főzet rendkívül robbanékonnyá vált. Csak óvatosan mert közlekedni a konyhában, mivel az egyetlen csepp, ami a lecsöppent a főzetből öklömnyi lyukat ütött a konyhakőbe. A lány aznap este már az ágyáig sem jutott el, reggel a konyhaasztalra borulva ébredt. Az egyik főzetet átszűrte, aztán lezuhanyozott. A konyhába szétnézve döbbent rá, hogy semmiféle ennivalója nincs otthon. Haját tejfölszőkére változtatta, hogy ne tűnjön annyira sápadtnak és áthoppanált a Grimmauld térre.

Sirius, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Bill, Kingsley Shacklebolt és Rémszem a reggelizőasztalnál ültek amikor Tonks beállított. Molly éppen a konyhába ment egy újabb adag tojásért.

- Helló, Tonks! – kiáltotta Bill vidáman - Gyere, ülj le!

- Veletek tarthatok?- kérdezte a lány

- Persze, - bólintott Sirius – most keltél fel?

- Miből gondolod?- kérdezte ásítva T.onks.

Lupin felállt és töltött egy csésze kávét, majd leült a lánnyal szemben lévő székre, nem törődve Sirius rosszalló pillantásával.

- Tessék! Idd meg, Nymphadora, ettől talán felébredsz! – nyújtotta csészét a boszorkány felé mosolyogva.

- Köszönöm, Remus! - felelte hálásan a lány. - Ki volt ma éjszakai őrségben?

- Én, - válaszolt Kingsley - nem történt semmi említésre méltó!

- Sajnos ezen a héten nem tudok éjszakázni! - mondta Nymphadora.

- Nem baj, megoldjuk!- válaszolta Artur - Majd jövő héten több napot vállalsz!

Mrs Weasley időközben visszatért az ebédlőbe és látva, ahogy Lupin Tonksot bámulja meglehetősen mogorva arcot vágott és hidegen köszöntötte a lányt. Tonks Billre nézett, aki elkapta a tekintetét, majd anyjára nézett és bólintott, a lány erre felvonta a vállát és ásított egyet. Mordon varázsszeme émelyítő gyorsasággal forogva követte a néma párbeszédet.

- Elég nyúzottnak tűnsz Nymphadora!- piszkálta Sirius - Csak nem éjszakáztál?

- Mm - válaszolt a boszorkány, szájában lekváros kenyérrel.

- Emlékszem, amikor még fiatal voltam, mennyit éjszakáztunk Brooke-kal és Taylorral… – kezdett rá Rémszem, de a történet kedvéért sem hagyta abba a táplálkozást - Egyszer Bristolban összefutottunk egy csapat vámpírral. Velünk volt Susan McKinnon is, az volt ám a csinos boszorkány és milyen kiválóan használta a hátráltató ártást. Négyen elintéztük mind a hatot. Igaz, hogy Brooke elveszette az egyik ujját és ráadásul nem is az egyik vámpír kapta el, hanem Taylor egyik átka…- mesélte Mordon fél szemével a múltba révedve.

Mordon története alatt, amely parttalanul folyt tovább újabb és újabb, már rég halott, varázslókat és boszorkányokat sorolva Tonks és Kingsley versenyt ásított. Lupin, miután Mordon végre befejezte a történetet, a félig már szendergő lányhoz fordult és halkan megkérdezte:

- Jól vagy, Nymphadora? - és megérintette a kezét.

Tonks hirtelen felkapta a fejét:

- Mi? Igen, persze! - és elkerekedő szemmel bámult a férfira, aki még mindig fogta a kezét – Csak keveset aludtam…

Lupin ránevetett, a lány bambán bámult rá és arra gondolt, hogy talán még soha nem látta ilyen felszabadultnak és vonzónak Remust. Ahogy a nap átsütött világosbarna haján, az egy kissé vöröses árnyalatúnak tűnt, acélkék szemének élettel teli ragyogása szinte megszépítette sápadt arcát. Nymphadora úgy érezte, mindent megadna azért, hogy boldognak lássa.

- Gondolom még be kell menned dolgozni!- mondta kedvesen Remus.

A lány elmerült a férfi meleg tekintetében és nehezen tért vissza a földre.

- Hát igen, - és a faliórára pillantott- hű a francba! Artur, várj meg! - kiáltott a varázsló után, aki éppen az ajtó felé tartott.

Miután elmentek, lassan a többiek is befejezték a reggelit. Már csak Lupin és Sirius üldögélt az asztalnál.

- Miért csináltad ezt, Remus?- nézett a férfira Molly.

Lupin felállt és mosolyogva széttárta a kezét:

- Csak nem akartam, hogy beleejtse a fejét a reggelijébe!

Molly Siriusra nézett, aki inkább bölcsen hallgatott.

Csengettek, Bill ment ki ajtót nyitni.

- Csak én vagyok az és Mundungus! A Foltozott Üstben futottunk össze - dörmögte egy mély hang a folyosón.

Hagrid kissé lehajtotta a fejét, hogy beférjen az ajtón, aztán mindenkit üdvözölt és az asztalhoz telepedett. Elég gyalázatosan nézett ki, arcán véraláfutások és sebek díszelegtek. Mivel a Rend tagjai tudták merre járt a varázsló az elmúlt néhány hónapban, nem kérdeztek semmit. Hagrid miután megivott két vajsört belekezdett a mondókájába:

- Amúgy is dolgom volt az Abszol-úton gondoltam, akkor már meglátogatlak benneteket! Dumbledore küldött velem egy üzenetet. A rend következő ülése vasárnap este lesz! Tonksot nem láttátok, beszédem lett volna vele. Azt hittem őt is itt találom majd.

- Az imént ment el! - válaszolta Bill - Üzensz neki valamit?

- Hát kért tőlem valamit nemrég és gondoltam most szombaton, úgy is meg kell etetnem… khm szóval alkalmas lenne az időpont nekem is a meg Ara… izé a barátomnak is! - hebegte zavarodottan Hagrid.

- Mi lesz szombat este? Mond már el érthetően! – ripakodott rá Sirius.

Hagrid felpaprikázva válaszolt:

- Végül is semmi közöd hozzá, csak az egyik barátomat akarom bemutatni Tonksnak!

- Remélem nem veszélyes rá nézve! - mondta Mrs Weasley gyanakodva.

- Emiatt ne aggódj! Vigyázok rá, elég öreg már az igaz és nem is lát jól, de azért még meg tudja védeni magát, ha kell! – legyintett a félóriás.

Remus látva Molly bosszús arckifejezését megpróbálta tisztázni a helyzetet.

- Azt hiszem Molly nem a barátodért aggódik, hanem Nymphadoráért!

- Olyannak ismertek, aki mindenféle szörnyeteget nevelget, aztán oda is engedi hozzá a barátait? - kérdezte felháborodva a félóriás.

- Igen!- Vágták rá egy emberként a jelenlévők

Hagrid felmordult, de nem válaszolt a rágalomra. A sarokba húzódott és magában motyogott olyasmiket, hogy:- Csak szeretetre vágynak…, olyan magányosak….. ártalmatlanok.

- Mundungus, te mi járatban vagy errefelé? – állt a másik vendég elé harciasan Mrs. Weasley.

- Hát én nem maradok sokáig… - a boszorkány helyeslően bólintott - de azért egy kis itókával megkínálhatnátok! - fejezte be Dung.

Lupin az egyik pohárba whisky öntött. Mundungus szeme felcsillant és elkerülve Molly szigorú pillantását leült a varázsló mellé. Megvárta, amíg a boszorkány kimegy a konyhába és Remushoz fordult:

- Ezt Tonksnak hoztam, átadnád neki? - és egy kisebb zsákot varázsolt elő a köpenye alól.

Remus bólintott és átvette a zsákot. Mundungus kiürítette a poharat és megvárta, míg Mrs Weasley visszatér:

- Hát akkor én megyek is! Viszlát vasárnap!

Molly kikísérte Dungot és árgus szemekkel figyelte, hogy nem csen-e el valamit a férfi.

- Ha nem figyelnék oda szétlopná az egész házat! - dohogott, amikor visszatért az ebédlőbe.

- Kié az a csomag, amit Dung hozott?- kérdezte Remust, aki erre elővette az asztal alatt rejtegetett iszákot.

- Nem Fredé vagy Georgé, ha erre gondolsz! Tonksnak hozta!

- Miben töri a fejét ez a lány? Furcsa dolgai vannak mostanában! – jegyezte meg Molly.

- Hát én is meglepődtem, amikor a Zsebpiszok közben megtaláltam. Nyakon fogtam és kivittem az Abszol-útra… - kezdett mesélni Hagrid, aztán, ahogy meglátta a többiek döbbent pillantását, elhallgatott.

- Vagy ti nem tudtátok, hogy ott járt?

- Dung már mesélte. Csak tudnám mit keresett ott? - sóhajtott Molly.

- Túl veszélyes hely az neki! – értett egyet a boszorkánnyal Sirius.

- Ugyan már! - mordult fel Rémszem - Tonks képzett auror, nincs mitől félnie éjjel az utcán! Meg tudja védeni magát, ha szükséges!

Hagrid helyeselt:

- Én is úgy láttam. Egy pillanat alatt elintézte azt a két gyanús fickót, aki utána lopakodott!

Remus és Sirius összenéztek aztán Hagridra bámultak. Mrs Weasley felnyögött.

- Vagy ezt sem kellett volna elmondanom? - kérdezte bizonytalanul a félóriás.

Mordon érdeklődve fordult Hagrid felé:

- És hogy ment neki a lopakodás?

- Nagyon jól! - bólogatott elismerően Hagrid- Amíg bele nem rúgott egy vödörbe…

- Hát ebben soha nem volt valami ügyes! - állapította meg Rémszem. - Azt meséltem már, amikor nálam vizsgázott álcázásból? - kezdett anekdotázni Mordon - Először is bejött lila hajjal…

Nymphadorát csak az a remény tartotta életben, hogy mindjárt itt a hétvége, szombatra elkészül a bájital és akkor végre kialudhatja magát. Pénteken betántorgott a Minisztériumba, miután éjjel egyig kevergette az üstben fortyogó egyre bűzösebb, liláskék folyadékot. Remusnak szüksége van a Farkasölőfű főzetre és ő megcsinálja neki. Eddig minden utasítást betartott, most már nem adhatja fel, csak Mundungus meghozná végre a hiányzó anyagokat. A liftben találkozott Arturral, aki odasúgta neki, hogy Dung valami csomagot hozott a számára. Tonks boldog volt, hogy minden a lehető legjobban alakul és ez vagy negyedóráig ébren tartotta. Szerencsére a parancsnokság irattárában sikerült egy kicsit állva aludnia, így kihúzta négyig. Az egyik főzet most ülepszik, a másikat majd éjjel újra fel kell forralni – gondolta miközben a Grimmauld térre tartott. Előre küldte patrónusát, hogy jelezze érkezését.

Sirius nyitott ajtót.

- A csomagod Remusnál van, Hagrid azt üzeni, hogy a szombat este alkalmas lenne, ha neked is megfelel, hogy bemutasson az egyik régi barátjának. Azt nem sikerült belőle kiszedni, hogy az illető ember vagy valami bestia. Vasárnap este a Rend újra gyűlést tart. - hadarta a varázsló - És most, ha megbocsátasz, el kell kapnom ezt a kis fattyút és kirázni a koszos kis bőréből! Pedig már abban reménykedtem, hogy örökre eltűnt!

Ez Sipor lesz - gondolta Tonks és belépett az ebédlőbe, ott nem volt senki így elindult a lépcső felé.

- Egy pillanatra még, Nymphadora! - szólt utána komor arccal Sirius - Látom, hogy nagyon elfoglalt vagy mostanában, de szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni veled, minél hamarabb!

- Aha és miről fogunk beszélgetni?– kérdezte a boszorkány elnyomva egy ásítást.

- Inkább kiről! Remusról!

A lány összevonta szemöldökét és gyanakodva nézett Siriusra:

- Mit mondott neked, Bill?

- Nekem? Semmit! - felelte csodálkozva Sirius.

- Akkor, ha megbocsátasz, én most felmegyek a csomagomért! - rántotta meg a vállát a boszorkány és elindult a második emeletre.

Még soha nem volt Remus szobájában, csak azt tudta, hogy a könyvtár mellett van. A férfi még nyáron költözött a szűk és sötét vendégszobába. Bekopogtatott.

- Engem keresel? - szólalt meg a Lupin a háta mögül, kezében néhány régi fóliánst tartott.

- Igen a csomag miatt! Ezek milyen könyvek?

- A Black - családnak figyelemre méltó könyvtára van. Igazi ritkaságokkal és persze rengeteg, a fekete mágiáról szóló könyvvel. Én pedig igyekszem kihasználni a lehetőséget, hogy itt van. Olvasgatok, tanulok úgy is több a szabadidőm, mint szeretném – mondta fakó hangon, a homlokát ráncolva a varázsló.

Nymphadora tudta, hogy arra gondol, milyen szívesen dolgozna, ha tehetné.

- De gyere csak be, mindjárt előkeresem azt a csomagot! – mondta a férfi kicsit vidámabban, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és előre engedte a boszorkányt.

A szoba egyszerű volt, tiszta és rendezett. Egy nagyméretű, mahagóni ágy terpeszkedett a közepén, a keskeny ablak előtt faragott íróasztal állt székkel, rajta könyvek sorakoztak, mellettük kézzel teleírt jegyzetlapok. Tonks egy pillanatra szinte maga előtt látta, ahogy Remus ingben és mellényben ül az asztalnál és fáradhatatlanul rója a sorokat a sárgás színű pergamenre.

A falak mellett polcok álltak, a sarokban egy cirádás ruhásszekrény. Az ajtó melletti kisasztalon egy gyertya árválkodott, az asztalka felett, üres képkeret lógott a falon, a földön egy kopottas utazóláda. Nymphadora a saját lakására gondolt és elszégyellte magát. Most is milyen felfordulást hagyott otthon. Még szerencse, hogy senki sem látja.

- Foglalj helyet!

Tonks körülnézett, a szoba kicsi volt és nem látott egy széket sem, ahova leülhetett volna.

Remus látva a tanácstalanságát, az ágy felé intett:

- Nyugodtan ülj csak le az ágyra! - szólt és kinyitotta a ruhásszekrényt.

- Inkább nem. Túl nagy a kísértés, hogy reggelig itt maradjak!- válaszolt a lány ásítva.

Remus úgy fordult vissza, mint akit kígyó mart meg. Arcán Nymphadora hitetlenkedést látott, szemeiben furcsa lángok gyúltak. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mi is csúszott ki a száján fél perccel ezelőtt. Amikor végre eszébe jutott elpirult és dadogva magyarázkodni kezdett:

- Úgy értettem, hogy annyira álmos vagyok, hogy valószínűleg elaludnék az ágyadon - próbált kikeveredni a kínos helyzetből.

Remus nem szólt egy szót sem, elővette a szekrényből a zsákot és a boszorkányhoz lépett. Nymphadora felnézett rá és tudta, hogy most el kellene menekülnie, de a lába nem mozdult és úgy érezte minden megállt körülötte. Lupin pont egy fejjel volt magasabb nála. Felnézett rá, közben a zsákjáért nyúlt. Közel volt az arcuk egymáshoz, mindent kiolvasott a férfi tekintetéből a rémületet, a vágyat,a bizonytalanságot. Az a varázslat, amit tánc közben érzett, megismétlődött. A kezük összeért és Remus szája finoman megérintette az övét. Ő lehunyta a szemét és belevetette magát a csókba. A férfi szája először csak becézgette, simogatta az övét, aztán a csók egyre forróbb és hevesebb lett.

Remus nem tudott betelni a lány illatával és ízével. Nymphadora úgy érezte, hogy minden csepp vére a fejébe száll, aztán visszazúdul a hasába. Szíve kétségbeesetten vert, mintha ki akarna ugrani a férfi tenyerébe. Végül Remus felemelte a fejét, a haja a szemébe hullott. Végigsimított a lány arcán, aztán újra megcsókolta és hátralépett.

Ő felkapta a zsákot:

- Ne mondj semmit! – suttogta rekedten és kiment az ajtón.

Valahogy lebotorkált a lépcsőn, maga sem tudta, hogy jutott haza. Már egyáltalán nem volt álmos. Még néhány óra, amíg feljön a hold. Leült az ágyára felhúzta a térdét - Remusra gondolt és a csókra. Eddig megpróbált úgy tenni mintha csak barátság kötné össze őket. De már nem tudott tovább hazudni magának. Remust akarta és megfizeti az árát, bármibe is kerül. Ők összetartoznak, nem lehet már teljes az élete a férfi nélkül.

Remus a szobájában ült. Nyolc körül lement vacsorázni, ha kérdezték válaszolt, de többnyire hallgatott, úgy ült ott, mint egy báb. Mintha a lelke, a szíve a szobájában maradt volna. Miután felment gépiesen az asztalához ült, de nem jegyzetelt, hanem Nymphadora arcát rajzolgatta, ahogy ránéz és tudta, soha nem felejti el azt a pillantást. Az ágyára feküdt és megpróbált olvasni, de két sornál tovább nem jutott. Ma éjjel nem fog aludni – gondolta, félt az álmaitól, mert tudta miről szólnának. A lány meggondolatlan szavai is kibillentették nyugalmából, de a csók végképp felborított mindent. Nymphadora forgószélként dúlta fel az életét, romokban hagyva mindent, az önuralmát, az önmaga felállított szabályokat, a terveit, a szép elméleteit az egyoldalú szerelemről. Most már világos volt, hogy viszonozza az érzéseit. Egyszerre mart a szívébe a fájdalom és akarta szétfeszíteni a boldogság. Bárcsak megoszthatná valakivel ezt az érzést. Az egyetlen igazi barátja tüzet okádna, ha megtudná. Nem tudott hideg fejjel gondolkodni. A szíve bolondul vert, hacsak rá gondolt és arra, hogy Nymphadora annak ellenére, aki és ami, szereti őt. Ha nem tart örökké, ha fáj is, akkor is legalább most először tudta mi az, amiért érdemes élni.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

** Hagrid barátja**

Mire Nymphadora felébredt már alkonyodott. Végre sikerült kialudnia magát, ha az álmaira gondolt elöntötte a forróság. Az érzés, hogy Remus már csak egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle, teljesen megszédítette. Bekapcsolta a rádiót és hangosan énekelte a Walpurgis Lányainak régi slágerét. Annyira csodálatosan érezte magát, ha most a kezébe vesz valamit, azt biztos összetöri. Megpróbálta a gondolatait visszaterelni a bájitalfőzés felé. Az egyik üstből már csak az acromantula méreg hiányzott, a bájital már kész volt. A folyadék kinézetre megfelelt a receptben leírtaknak, gőzölgött és zöldes színű volt. Jellemzője a leírás szerint a rendkívül kellemetlen, záptojás szag. Megszagolta, és úgy találta, hogy a Farkasölőfű - főzet szaga kimerítette az egetverően orrfacsaró bűz fogalmát. Ezzel már csak annyi volt a teendője, hogy ne hagyja kihűlni, amíg a méreg bele nem kerül, ezért az alatta égő tüzet megbűvölte. A másik kondér tartalmát hétkor megkeverte. Előreküldte patrónusát, aztán a roxforti birtok határához hoppanált.

Hagrid már lámpással a kezében várta, mellette Agyar ült. A kunyhóig némán sétáltak. Nymphadora belépett Hagrid házába és úgy találta semmi sem változott azóta, hogy elhagyta Roxfortot. A kunyhó nem volt túl nagy, furcsa szagok terjengtek benne és legalábbis kétes tisztaságú volt. Mégis otthonosan érezte itt magát. Iskoláskorukban sok időt töltöttek itt Mathildával és Charlie Weasleyvel. A kandallóban tűz lobogott, egy asztal és néhány ütött - kopott szék állt az ablak mellett. A falon mindenféle furcsa eszközök, egy csomó unikornis szőr, kisebb állatok gereznái lógtak. Az egyik sarokban üres kalitka hevert, mellette szigony és háló. A sarokban egy masszív ketrecben furcsa, kékes színű, szőrős lények motoztak. Hagrid kesztyűt húzott és az egyik csuporból hosszú tekergőző férgeket vett ki majd a ketrecbe dobta őket. Marakodás zaja hallatszott, aztán a morgást csámcsogás váltotta fel. A félóriás megpiszkálta a tűzet és a fölötte lógó kannából teát öntött és egy bögrét tett a lány elé:

- Bizony, Tonks, emlékszem, amikor ekkora kis boszorkányként – mutatta a kezével a félóriás – először ültél itt. Amikor megégette a kezed a tüzes rák, nem rohantál rögtön Madame Pomfrey-hez, hanem hagytad, hogy én gyógyítsam meg szalamandra vérrel.

- Végül is én akartam megfogni azt a rákot! – rántotta meg a vállát a lány, miközben úgy tett mintha ivott volna a teából.

- És emlékszem, amikor segítettél meggyógyítani azt a sebesült unikornist. Csak tőled fogadta el a gyógyírt. Hiába te voltál a legszertelenebb kis boszorkány, akit ismertem, de a legbátrabb és a legaranyosabb is! - mondta Hagrid nevetve.

- Miért most már nem is vagyok aranyos?- méltatlankodott Tonks és furcsa kis grimaszt vágott.

- De nagyon,- morogta a varázsló – és most is olyan dologba ütöd az orrod, amibe nem kellene! Ráadásul engem is belerángatsz!

- Nem mondhatok semmit Hagrid, de ez most tényleg életbevágó! Segítenem kell valakin, aki nagyon fontos nekem! – bizonygatta komolyan a boszorkány.

- Jó, jó nem kérdezek semmit! Egyébként meg itt vagy nem? És én megígértem, hogy segítek. De neked is meg kell ígérned valamit! Amit ma látsz, az köztünk marad!

Hagrid ivott a teájából és folytatta:

- A Tiltott Rengetegnek sok lakója van, köztük ősi és különös szerzetek is. Az erdő mélyén él egy barátom, aki segíthet nekünk. Bár a barátom, de nem fog önként segíteni, ezért van szükség rád!

- Ez a barátod ugye nem egy acromantula? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve a boszorkány és Hagridra nézett.

- De igen, hogy találtad ki? - nézett rá meglepetten a varázsló - Harryék meséltek róla?

- Nem – válaszolta a lány és kirázta a hideg - csak már elég jól ismerlek!

- Szóval Aragogot én neveltem fel, több évtizede él az erdő mélyén. Töménytelen sok gyereke van, de azok már nem olyan értelmesek, mint ő! Még engem is megtámadnának! - legyintett a varázsló és egy nagyobb tuskót dobott a kandallóba, a szikrák szerteszét röppentek - Három évvel ezelőtt Harry és Ron jártak a fészkükben és ez nagyon megviselte őket, azóta engem sem látnak szívesen! - szólt szomorúan Hagrid.

Nymphadora annyira elfeledkezett magáról, hogy nagyot kortyolt a teából, aztán gyorsan ki is köpte részben a meglepetéstől, részben az íze miatt:

- Te gyerekeket vittél a közelükbe? - kérdezte megrökönyödve.

- Nem voltam itthon, egyedül mentek oda, illetve hát Agyarral. Különben sem történt semmi bajuk– folytatta a félóriás nem zavartatva magát – Szóval azóta Aragog inkább kijön egy tisztásra és ott találkozunk. Szegény, túl öreg már, hogy magának vadásszon és köztünk szólva a gyerekei el is marnák tőle a zsákmányt, ha fogna valamit. Ezért időnként viszek neki ennivalót.

- Remélem nem én leszek a mai fogás! – szólt közbe a boszorkány.

Hagrid megütközve nézett rá.

- Dehogyis, Aragog, soha nem enne embert! Kint van egy őzsuta, azt visszük neki.

- Egy élő őzet? - rázkódott össze a lány.

- Aragog csak élő állatot fogyaszt, dögöt soha nem enne, ő ragadozó! Az őzet elkábítottam, el van törve a lába, mindenképpen elpusztulna. Különben is Aragog mérge kell, nem?- nézett csodálkozva Tonksra. – A következő a tervem: leteszem neki az őzet, odahívom és amikor belefecskendezi a mérget. Te valamilyen varázslattal elriasztod, utána már csak a mérget kell kinyerni a véréből. Három dologra kell nagyon ügyelni, pont akkor kell varázsolnod, amikor belemart az őzbe. Gyorsnak kell lennünk, mert Aragog fiai hamar meg fognak jelenni. Seprűt hoztál? – a lány megrázta a fejét – Sebaj, akkor majd futunk – intézte el egy kézlegyintéssel Hagrid a dolgot – És a legfontosabb: nagyon vigyáznod kell Aragogra, nehogy valami baja essen! Olyan törékeny! Már vagy ötven éve barátok vagyunk és így is lelkiismeret furdalásom van, hogy becsapom!

Tonks igyekezett megérteni Hagrid érzelmeit látva, hogy a varázsló egy könnyet morzsol szét a szeme sarkában. De a fejében már az járt, hogy milyen varázslattal lehet elijeszteni egy 4-5 méteres pókot és hogyan fognak elfutni néhány száz, rájuk támadó mérges pók elöl. Hagrid terve komplett őrültségnek tűnt és Nymphadorának ma éppen semmi kedve nem volt meghalni.

- Nagyon jó terv - bólogatott - de ha nem haragszol én inkább a barátodból fejném ki a mérget! Félek, ha az őz vérével keveredik, már nem lehet felhasználni. Odamegyünk, te előhívod, én elkábítom és lefejem a mérget. Te addig megpróbálod a többi pókot távoltartani, aztán futás. Ne félj, nagyon vigyázok Aragogra! Nem lesz semmi baja! - igyekezett megnyugtatni Hagridot, aki nagyot sóhajtva végül is beleegyezett az új tervbe.

Kiléptek a kunyhóból, Hagrid a vállára dobta az őzet és elindultak Agyar kíséretében a rengetegbe. Az erdőben vaksötét volt, csak Hagrid lámpája világított. Nymphadora tudta, hogy az ő terve csak egy hajszállal jobb, mint a félóriásé, de legalább van esélyük a túlélésre, legalábbis ha nincs túl messze az a tisztás.

Az ösvény egy katlanszerű mélyedésbe vezetett, amelyet szürkés törzsű, sudár fák vettek körül.

- Ez az a hely - szólt Hagrid.

A boszorkány körülnézett, csaknem negyedóráig tartott az út. A kunyhó már nem is látszott, sem a kastély és azt sem tudta egyáltalán merre kellene visszafelé indulnia.

- Én megyek és hívom Aragogot, te éleszd fel az őzet. Ha nem mozog nem fog beleharapni! – figyelmeztette a varázsló és eltűnt a fák sűrűjében a lámpájával együtt.

Tonks a pálcájával világított és az őzhöz lépett:

- Stimula! - az állat éledezni kezdett, sajnálta az őzet, de nem segíthetett rajta. Rászegezte a pálcáját:

- Immobilus!- az őz így már csak a végtagjait tudta mozgatni.

Keresett egy fát és felmászott rá. A távolban már látta közeledni Hagrid lámpájának fényét.

- Nox! - mondta és minden sötétbe borult.

Az orráig sem látott, az ég talán egy árnyalttal világosabb volt, mint az erdő sűrűje és ahogy felnézett a tejút szinte világított a vaksötétben.

Már nincs visszaút - gondolta. Reszketett a félelemtől és arra gondolt bárcsak rendszeresen futott volna reggelenként. A félóriás a tisztásra lépett mögötte egy roppant, sötét árny tűnt fel és Tonks rémülten látta, hogy pont az óriáspók szemeivel egy magasságban ül fönn a fán.

- Mit hoztál nekem, Hagrid? - kérdezte Aragog szárazan csikorgó, mély hangján.

Nymphadora majdnem leesett a fáról, annyira meglepődött.

- Egy őzet! - válaszolta Hagrid.

- Nincs veled senki? – kérdezte Aragog gyanakodva.

A varázsló zavartan nézett a földre. Tonks reménykedett benne, hogy nem most jön rá az őszinteségi roham.

- Egyél, tudod, hogy sietned kell! – morogta végül Hagrid rosszkedvűen kikerülve a választ.

Az acromantula az őzhöz mászott, Nymphadora tudta, hogy nem fordulhat el, el kell kapnia a megfelelő pillanatot. Görcsösen szorította a pálcáját. Meg kell tennie Remusért és saját magáért. Hirtelen átfutott rajta, hogy mi lesz, ha az átok nem kábítja el Aragogot.

- Már késő ezen elmélkedni - intézte el magában. És, mielőtt a pók belemart volna az őzbe, akkora erővel lőtte ki az átkot amekkorával csak tudta:

- Stupor! – Aragog egy pillanatra megmerevedett, aztán hátborzongató zörejjel összecsuklott és a földre dőlt.

A boszorkány leugrott a fáról, előkapott két fiolát a zsebéből és a pálcájával előrevilágítva a pók rágójához rohant. Közelről az óriáspók mág nagyobbnak és félelmetesebbnek tűnt.

- Remélem nem esett baja szegénynek- sopánkodott a háttérben Hagrid - Miért kellett ilyen erővel rálőnöd az átkot? Olyan törékeny szegény!

A lány óvatosan felfogta a rágókból csöpögő sötét, olajos folyadékot még egy harmadik fiolát is sikerült megtöltenie.

- Indulj! Én majd fölélesztem! Rögtön itt lesznek! - sürgette Hagrid – Agyar majd mutatja az utat!

Nymphadora futni kezdett a kutya nyomában, a pálcájával világítva maga elé. Hallotta még a varázsló hangját, amint feléleszti Aragogot:

- Stimula!

Valamit még mondott a póknak, de hangját elnyomta vagy ezer ízelt láb vérfagyasztó nesze. Ő rohant, ahogy csak bírt, úgy érezte, ha egy kicsit is lassít egy pillanat múlva már a hátán érzi majd a póklábakat. Sehol sem látta Hagridot és a hangját sem hallotta már - ez megrémítette. A távolban feltűntek a kunyhó sárgán világító ablakai. Hátrafordult és maga mögé világított. Pálcája fényét vagy ötven pók apró, gonosz, fekete szeme tükrözte vissza, egyikük sem volt kisebb Agyarnál.

- Relaxo! - kiáltotta és a pálcájából kitörő szikraeső kissé visszavetette a pókokat.

- Gyerünk, Tonks! A nyomunkban vannak! – hallotta Hagrid hangját, aki egy perc múlva már mellette szuszogott.

Arcába és szemébe ágak csaptak, egyszer majdnem hasra esett, de nem mert lassítani. Nyaktörő iramban rohant és zihálva küzdött levegőért. Hagrid lemaradt és néhány átkot küldött a pókokra, aztán pár lépéssel újra utolérte őt. A kunyhó már csak néhány méterre volt, de ő csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor Hagrid végre becsapta mögöttük az ajtót. A félóriás még csak nem is lihegett. Ő összegörnyedve kapkodta a levegőt, szeme előtt szikrák ugráltak, úgy érezte mindjárt elájul.

- Aragognak azt mondtam, hogy valaki engem próbált megtámadni, de már elkergettem! Nem tudom eljön– e legközelebb…– ingatta a fejét szomorúan Hagrid. - Remélem valóban olyan fontos ez a bájital! – nézett szemrehányóan Tonksra, aki még mindig nem jutott levegőhöz.

- Szerencsénk volt, hogy Aragog fiai csak későn vettek észre, így is kétszer megálltam, hogy visszatartsam őket- tette hozzá Hagrid. - Nem is volt olyan veszélyes!

Nymphadora annyira örült a méregnek, hogy inkább nem szólt semmit. Ittak egyet Hagrid házpálinkájából, ami majd szétmarta a torkát, de úgy érezte még ez sem elég erős ahhoz, hogy csillapítsa remegését.

- Köszönöm, Hagrid! El sem tudom mondani milyen hálás vagyok neked és persze Aragognak is!- mondta amikor egy kicsit már összeszedte magát – Remélem nem esett baja!

- Rendbe fog jönni!- mondta kissé derűsebben a Hagrid - Egyszer azért majd, bemutatom neked! – bíztatta a lányt.

Nymphadora ezt szívesen elkerülte volna.

- Biztos tetszenél neki!- tette hozzá kedvesen a félóriás.

Szívesen elfogadna reggelire - gondolta magában ő, de inkább nem szólt semmit, nem akarta megsérteni barátját. Elbúcsúzott és hazafelé indult.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. fejezet**

** A Farkasölőfű – főzet**

Tizenegy körül ért haza, nem tudott várni, azonnal ki kellett próbálnia az acromantula mérgét. Kiment a konyhába, az üst alatt még égett a tűz. Elővett egy pipettát és az egyik üvegből felszívott néhány csepp mérget, az üstbe három cseppet tett, a recept utasítása szerint. A bájital bugyogni kezdett, aztán sűrű sárgás füstöt okádott. A fojtogató füstben elbotorkált az ablakig és kinyitotta, amikor a füst végre eloszlott a kondér félig volt víztiszta folyadékkal. Az edény alján kevés fekete valami lötyögött, amely sűrűbb volt, mint az áttetsző lé. Nymphadora óvatosan kimerte a vízszerű anyagot és egy kis tölcséren keresztül egy gömbölyű sötét kis üvegbe öntötte az esszenciát, amely egészen sötétbarna volt és olyan sűrű, hogy szinte nyúlott, mint a méz. Viasszal lepecsételte az üveget, és zsebre vágta. Szétnézett a konyhájában, olyan volt mintha valaki most dobott volna el egy robbantó rontást. A másik üst alatt is égett a tűz, edények meg zacskók hevertek szanaszét és erős bűz terjengett.

Úgy látszik az acromantula mérge csak a hatóanyagokat, sűrítette össze az esszenciába, szagot itt hagyta nekem - gondolta csalódottan.

Elhatározta, hogy a következő adagot holnap készíti majd el. Szétnézett a konyhában és úgy döntött, hogy felesleges nekikezdeni a takarításnak, amíg a másik bájitalt be nem fejezi. Az ágyához ment és arccal előre, belezuhant.

Álmába hol a pókok kergették, hol Piton vonta felelősségre, hogy miért csak hatszor keverte meg a főzetet balról jobbra. Közölte vele, hogy emiatt most kezdheti előröl az egészet, ráadásul büntető feladatot is kap. Azután Aragoggal beszélgetett, aki közölte, hogy csalódott Hagridban és inkább vele szeretne barátkozni.

Már késő délután volt amikor, felébredt, a gyomrában dörömbölt az éhség. Nem törődött vele, gyorsan elkészítette a másik üveg esszenciát is. Nem volt képe újra Grimmauld térre menni ennivalóért, rendbe szedte magát és az Abszol-útra hoppanált.

Beült Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójába. Úgy gondolta megérdemli a jutalmat, úgyhogy teletömte magát süteményekkel és fagylalttal. Már a fagylaltnál tartott amikor meglátta Billt az egyik asztalnál, egy szőke, tündérszép boszorkány társaságában. Sajnos a fiú is észrevette őt és odalépett hozzá:

- Mi van Tonks, tejszínhabba fojtod a bánatod? – kérdezte vidáman.

- Nem igazán - válaszolt a boszorkány és elégedetten gondolt a két üvegcsére, amik már a zsebében lapultak.

- Nem akarlak zavarni, csak nem találtunk tegnap este otthon és így nem tudtuk átadni Dumbledore üzenetét. Ma este találkozó lesz a Black - házban!

Nymphadora biccentett és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy akkor már ma megnézetheti Pitonnal az esszenciát, aztán odaadhatja Remusnak. Bill látva, hogy hiába vár válaszra, megvonta a vállát és visszaült a másik asztalhoz.

Nehezen tudta magát rávenni, hogy elinduljon a Grimmauld térre. Ideges volt Piton miatt, olyan volt, mintha még mindig Roxfortba járna és a bájital vizsgától rettegne. Ráadásul most neki is életbevágóan fontos volt a jó eredmény.

Még inkább tartott a Remussal való találkozástól. Nem beszéltek a csók óta. Menekülni fog előle a férfi, vagy közli vele, hogy ez csak pillanatnyi megingás volt és felejtsék el az egészet. Nem tudta eldönteni melyik lenne a rosszabb. Mindegy, elviseli bármi is jön, a bájitala mindent megváltoztat majd! Készen állt arra, hogy újat készítsen, ha szükséges. Minden alapanyag ott volt a konyhájában, kivéve a sisakvirágot. Mit számít a munka, a kialvatlanság, a fáradság ahhoz a szenvedéshez képest, amitől megmentheti ezzel Remust. Akár már most neki állt volna újabb adagot készíteni. Az órájára nézett és előreküldte patrónusát, ő maga pedig elindult a Foltozott Üst felé.

A Black - ház ebédlőjében Sirius és Remus ültek és várták, hogy a Rend tagjai megérkezzenek. Sirius rosszkedvűen nézett körbe, bosszantotta, hogy barátja olyan derűsen üldögél a karosszékben. Ez valami rosszat jelent - gondolta. Nem elég, hogy gyötrő emlékek, lidérces álmok kínozzák még a legjobb barátja is megbolondult. Tegnap, amikor azt hitte, senki sem veszi észre Remus még dudorászott is, ez már több volt, mint aggasztó. Ültek csöndben, a sötét szobában, amit csak a kandallóban égő tűz fénye világított meg. A nagy állóóra elütötte a hatot.

remus éppen arra gondolt, hogy milyen jó, hogy Sirius nem sejti mi történt Nymphadora és őközötte pénteken. Váratlanul egy patrónus jelent meg szobában. Vakítóan ragyogó ezüstös unikornis volt, átadta az üzenetet és eltűnt. Mordon éppen akkor lépett ki a kandallóból, amikor a patrónus eltűnt.

- Úgy látom Tonks sokat fejlődött az utóbbi időben! - jegyezte meg elégedetten - Még az aurorvizsgán sem tudott ilyen erős patrónust megidézni!

Sirius összevonta a szemöldökét és a barátjára nézett, Remus viszont a tűzbe meredt és somolygott a bajusza alatt, egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Mrs Weasley lépett be az ajtón, almás lepényt hozott és ezzel el is terelte Rémszem gondolatait a patrónusról. Arthur néhány üveg vajsört röptetett az asztalra. Remus a tüzet bámulta és örült, hogy legalább ennyit adhatott a lánynak egy boldogító emléket, amely erősebbé tette a védelmezőjét. Kíváncsi volt, vajon a saját patrónusa mennyire erősödött meg.

Nymphadora néhány perc múlva Hagrid, Hestia Jones és Mundungus Flecher társaságában érkezett meg, akikkel a Foltozott Üstben futott össze. A kandallóból kisvártatva előbukkant McGalagony és Piton is.

- Albus kicsit késni fog!- jelentette be a boszorkány és leült a többiek közé az asztalhoz.

Piton körülnézett és Lupinon mintha egy gondolatnyival tovább időzött volna a pillantása:

- Black, Lupin! – üdvözölte szertartásosan a varázslókat.

Sirius valami köszönésfélét dünnyögött, Lupin felállt és kezet nyújtott és közben megrovóan nézet barátjára:

- Isten hozott, Perselus!

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét és az egyik sötét sarokba vonult. Tonks néhány perc múlva felállt az asztaltól. Remus biztos volt benne, hogy hozzá lép majd, rámosolyog és beszélgetni fognak … de legnagyobb megrökönyödésére a boszorkány körülnézett és elindult Piton felé.

Nymphadora Pitonhoz lépett, de mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, a varázsló ráförmedt:

- Várj! – valamit motyogott magában, amit a boszorkány disedionak hallott, aztán így folytatta - Úgy látom Sirius nagyon érdeklődik a mi kis beszélgetésünk iránt és talán Lupin is, csak ő egy kicsit okosabb és nem teszi ezt nyilvánvalóvá!

Tonks hátranézett és látta, hogy a derüsen szemlélődő Remus valójában őket figyeli és igyekszik néhány szót elcsípni a beszélgetésükből.

- Nos elkészültél a főzettel? – kérdezte a varázsló számonkérően.

A lány hátat fordított Remusnak:

- Igen!

- És hoztál belőle, vagy saját kezűleg kell lekaparnom a konyhád faláról?- kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton.

A boszorkány nem válaszolt, de köpenye zsebéből elővette az egyik üvegcsét és a férfinak nyújtotta.

- Ennyi az egész? Hát igen, egy boszorkánytól, aki olyan csekély tehetséget mutatott a bájitaltan terén, mint te, Tonks, még az is szép teljesítmény, hogy nem robbantotta fel magát! - jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal a varázsló.

A lány karba tette a kezét, elmosolyodott és halálos nyugalommal válaszolt:

- Kérlek, vizsgáld meg alaposabban, Perselus!

Piton elfordult és a sarokban álló komódon meggyújtott egy gyertyát, a boszorkány mellé állt, így más nem láthatta, mit néznek.

A professzor kinyitotta a lepecsételt üveget, megszagolta majd a pálcájával egy cseppet kiemelt az üvegből. A lány közben idegesen, arcára fagyott mosollyal, körülnézett.

Sirius az asztalnál beszélgetett Hagriddal, és Dunggal közben meglehetősen elégedetlen képet vágott. Nymphadora elkapta Remus pillantását, a férfi már nem mosolygott. Csalódottságot látott az arcán és szinte hallotta, ahogy varázsló fejében zakatolnak a fogaskerekek. Mielőtt visszafordult volna, mélyen a szemébe nézett és arra gondolt, hogy talán már csak néhány percet kell várnia.

Piton végzett a vizsgálattal és nem tudta elleplezni az arcára kiülő döbbenetet. A boszorkány felé fordult:

- Honnan szereztél acromantula mérget? - kérdezte és hangjából mintha bosszúság csendült volna ki.

- Csupán kapcsolatok kérdése! - válaszolta a lány szemtelen vigyorral és Hagridra igyekezett még csak nem is gondolni.

- Hm. Első pillantásra jónak tűnik!– morogta a varázsló kedvetlenül.

Nymphadorát elöntötte a boldogság és örömében majdnem Piton nyakába ugrott, a férfi mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, hátrahőkölt:

- Úgy látszik a szerelem szárnyakat adott neked, csak vigyázz el ne vegye aztán, mert magasról fogsz lezuhanni! - figyelmeztette zord képpel.

De a boszorkány jókedvét nem lehetett elrontani.

- Nem veszem figyelembe a kellemetlen szurkálódásaidat, Perselus! Segítettél nekem, és ezért hálával tartozom. Ezt pedig fogadd el tőlem a hálán felül!- mondta és egy kis fiolát nyújtott Pitonnak.

- Acromantula méreg! Az mondtad fogyóban a készleted! – mondta, látva a varázsló kérdő tekintetét.

Úgy tűnt egy pillanatra, hogy Piton mindjárt megfullad, aztán fahangon kinyögte:

- Ez igazán … kedves tőled!

Tonks biztatóan megveregette Piton vállát:

- Majd belejössz, Perselus! És most visszakérhetném a főzetet?- kérdezte ragyogó arccal.

A varázsló azonban megrázta a fejét:

- Sajnálom, de ezt még alaposabban meg kell vizsgálnom! - kinyújtotta a kezét - Kérem a másik üveget is!

- Honnan tudod, hogy van másik? – kérdezte a lány elkerekedő szemmel.

- Gondolom, volt annyi eszed, hogy megfogadtad a tanácsomat, és két kondérral készítettél!

A lány vonakodva nyúlt a zsebébe és átadta a másik üvegcsét is. Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott:

- Bár nem kedvelem túlságosan Lupint, azért beláthatod, mégsem tehetem kockára az életét! Ebben azt hiszem, egyetértünk, nem? – azzal otthagyta a leforrázottan álldogáló boszorkányt és csatlakozott az éppen akkor érkező Dumbledore-hoz.

Késő éjszaka volt, amikor Sirius kikísérte Tonksot és Billt az ajtóhoz:

- Miről beszéltetek Pitonnal? - vonta kérdőre a lányt.

Az megrántotta a vállát:

- Miért nem tőle kérdezed?

- Mert utálok vele beszélgetni! – vágta rá a férfi.

- Itt van még? – kérdezte hirtelen a boszorkány.

- Most indulnak Dumbledore-ral! - válaszolta Sirius.

Visszasietett a nappaliba. Még éppen időben érkezett. A kandalló felé igyekvő Piton elé állt:

- Nos, Tonks, talán el akarsz búcsúzni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét csodálkozva a férfi.

- Nem igazán! Szükségem lenne még sisakvirágra!

- Miért nem szedsz magadnak? - kérdezte gúnyosan Piton.

- Hol? – kérdezte, abban reménykedve, hogy kap valamiféle útbaigazítást.

a varázsló elgondolkodott aztán megrázta a fejét, mintha egy szemtelen legyet próbálna elhessegetni:

- Nem tudom, miért segítek neked. Talán túl jó a szívem?

Tonks magába fojtotta, a képtelen feltételezés elleni tiltakozását. – Egy helyet tudok… a Szellemszállás kertjében terem sisakvirág! De nem könnyű bejutni és persze csak akkor menj, ha nem félsz a kísértetektől és egyéb gonosz bestiáktól! A fagyott növény is felhasználható szárítás és porítás után, de használj kesztyűt a szedéshez! – figyelmeztette Piton, majd otthagyta és a kandallóba lépett.

Nymphadora még beszélni akart Remussal, de sehol sem látta a férfit, viszont mindenki őt bámulta. Bill pedig már türelmetlenül toporgott a folyosón. Talán jobb is így, hiszen semmit nem tud neki adni, talán holnap lesz alkalmuk négyszemközt beszélni.

Lupin a kandalló mellett ült. Már mindenki lefeküdt, csak neki nem jött álom a szemére. A zsebéből egy kis fekete üveget vett elő és a tűz elé tartva nézegetni kezdte. Nem nagyon értette, mi történik körülötte, talán Dumbledore tervez valamit vele? Ha így is van, neki nem szólt róla.

És ott volt Nymphadora! A lány nagyon furcsán viselkedett. Először is alig vette észre, csak egy-két futó pillantást vetett rá. Talán már megbánta, hogy megcsókolta? Még a gondolat is fájt, hogy a lány esetleg máshogy érez ezzel kapcsolatban, mint ő. Péntek este óta, ha volt egy perc ideje már azt tervezgette, hogyan tudná megismételni a csókot. Újra érezni akarta a lány a száját a száján, hogy tudja, nem csak álmodta az egészet… Erre a boszorkány elbújik a sarokban Pitonnal, mintha valami közös titkuk lenne. Megpróbált legalább néhány szót elkapni a beszélgetésükből, de a varázsló valamilyen bűbájjal védte a titkaikat. Nymphadora háttal állt neki, de Piton arca kész tanulmány volt. Először a szokásos gőgöt látta az ábrázatán, aztán sötét mosolyt, most biztos Nymphadorát sértegeti. Utána hitetlenkedés. Mit mondhatott neki a lány? Vajon róluk mesélt? De miért? Igyekezett felidézni a történteket… Egy percre mindketten hátat fordítottak, aztán Piton elkomorodott és egy pillanatra mintha zavart látott volna az arcán. Aztán - és ez volt talán a legmeglepőbb - Tonks vállon veregette Pitont. Mi volt ez, biztatás vagy tréfálkozás? Utána mintha valamit kért volna boszorkánytól és meg is kapta, erre vallott az elégedett mosoly az arcán és Nymphadora csalódott arckifejezése is. Volt ugyan egy pillanat, amikor Perselus elfordult, Nymphadora akkor rá nézett, tekintetük összekapcsolódott és abban a percben úgy érezte, hogy szerelem és bátorítás sugárzik a lány szeméből, de utólag már ebben sem volt biztos. Nymphadora és Piton beszélgetése már önmagában is elég furcsa volt, ennél már csak az volt a különösebb, ami utána következett.

Miután a Rend gyűlése befejeződött sokan elmentek, de Dumbledore és Piton még maradt. a Weasley házaspárral, Shacklebolttal és Hagriddal együtt az ebédlőasztalnál ültek. Éppen felállt, hogy megpróbálja elcsípni Nymphadorát. A lány azonban kiment a konyhába Billel néhány üveg vajsörért és mézborért. Akkor megfordult a fejében, hogy utánuk megy, aztán mégis inkább a kandallóhoz támaszkodva várt és nézte a többieket. Arra számított, hogy Perselus és Sirius szokás szerint megint egymásnak ugrik. Látta, hogy barátját egyre jobban feldühítik Piton csípős megjegyzései.

A fekete taláros varázsló azonban hirtelen fölállt és hozzálépett:

- Lupin!- szólította meg határozottan.

- Perselus!- válaszolt hasonlóképpen és elmosolyodott.

Tudta,hogy ostobaság, de most elégedettséget okozott neki Piton bosszúsága, az dühösen mered rá, de folytatta,:

- Komoly ügyben szeretnék veled beszélni! - Rövid habozás után így szólt - Azt hiszem, abban egyetérthetünk, hogy mi ketten nem vagyunk barátok! - ő buzgón bólogatott, de nem szólt semmit és látta, hogy Pitont ez mérhetetlenül idegesíti. - De voltunk már olyan helyzetben, hogy segítenünk kellett egymást. Én félre tudom tenni a személyes érzelmeimet, ha a Rend érdeke úgy kívánja! – nézett rá komoran a varázsló.

Bár ingerelte, ahogy az előbb Tonkssal félrevonult, mégis az igazságnak megfelelően válaszolt:

- Tévedsz Perselus, ha azt hiszed, hogy gyűlöllek! A viszonyunk, nos - állt meg egy furcsa kis grimaszt vágva - soha nem volt felhőtlen, de tudom mivel tartozom neked azért, hogy annak idején elláttál Farkasölőfű - főzettel. Engem nem kell meggyőznöd semmiről!

- Ha már a bájitalt említetted, itt van egy szer! – mondta Piton és elővett a zsebéből egy kis fekete üveget - Az összetétele gyakorlatilag megegyezik a Farkasölőfű - főzetével, egy kis módosítással. Ez egy esszencia, a saját találmányom. Naponta két cseppet kell bevenni belőle holdtölte előtt legalább egy hétig!

A varázsló kutatóan nézett rá és felé nyújtotta a kis üveget. A remény, a hála és a bűntudat viaskodott benne szavakért, végül csak annyit tudott kinyögni:

- Miért adod ezt nekem?

- Az egyik ok, hogy szeretném kipróbálni, - ha úgy tetszik, tekintsd tudományos kísérletnek – és aránylag kevés vérfarkas van az ismerőseim között. A másik ok, hogy a Rend tagja vagy és remélem, hogy ezzel a kis találmánnyal segíthetem céljaink elérését! - válaszolta Piton rezzenéstelen arccal. - Persze csak abban az esetben - mondta az üveget visszahúzva - ha nem félsz kipróbálni! Egy új bájital, mondanom sem kell, milyen veszélyes lehet! Én mindenesetre azt várom tőle, hogy erősebb lesz majd a hatása, mint a Farkasölőfű főzeté és enyhíti a Lycantropiával járó gyengeséget. De a farkassá válást természetesen ez sem akadályozza meg!

Ő megfogta az üveget és abban a pillanatban szinte mindent megadott volna érte, hogy használhassa. Milyen furcsa, hogy pont most, amikor legjobban szeretne egészséges lenni, kerül a kezébe ez az új szer. A láng felé tartva megvizsgálta:

- Elég sötét színű, mi van benne? - kérdezte higgadtan, eltitkolva türelmetlenségét és sóvárgását.

- Bár biztos örülnél neki, nem csokoládé! – felelte gúnyosan Piton - Az új összetevő acromantula méreg.

Tudta, hogy nem mondhat olyan dolgot, ami visszariasztaná az esszencia kipróbálásától, mégis megkérdezte:

- És túlélem, ha beveszem?

- Ez majd kiderül, nem igaz? –felelt Piton és elindult az asztal felé.

Őt azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog és megfogta Perselus karját. Annyi érthetetlen dolog történt ma este, tudni akarta mi az igazi ok, hogy miért most kap egy ilyen lehetőséget. Nem hitt a véletlenekben.

- Mi az oka, hogy nekem adod ezt a bájitalt?- kérdezte felindultan.

- Nos, mondjuk úgy, egyik közös ismerősünk kívánságát teljesítem!- felelte rejtélyesen és ő tudta, hogy ennél többet nem fog kihúzni belőle. A szemébe nézett:

- Kipróbálom, Perselus, megbízom a szakértelmedben!

-Azt jól teszed!- biccentett az gőgösen és visszament az asztalhoz.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. fejezet**

** Szemrehányások**

Lupin következő nap bevette az eszenciából az előírt adagot, annak ellenére, hogy Sirius - akinek elmesélte a történteket – óva intette ettől:

- Nem mondta, hogy Dumbledore bízta meg vele! Közös ismerős! Ez még Voldemort is lehet! - erősködött a barátja.

- Mintha Harryt hallanám! Ti egyszerűen képtelenek vagytok a Piton iránt érzett ellenszenveteken felülemelkedni! – ingatta a fejét Lupin.

- Miért Piton felülemelkedett egyszer is az ellenszenvén? Ki látta? – kérdezte Sirius gúnyosan.

- Nekem segített, amikor Roxfortban tanítottam!

- Utána meg elterjesztette, hogy vérfarkas vagy!- vágta rá barátja dühösen.

- Hagyjuk ez! Én nem vagyok olyan bizalmatlan Perselussal, mint ti. Nem hiszem, hogy ártani akarna nekem. Ha helyedbe lennék lehet, hogy én sem kockáztatnék, végül is egyszer majdnem megölted! - szólt higgadtan Lupin.

- Tudom, Remus, hogy bármit megtennél azért, hogy elkerüld az átváltozást! Csak arra kérlek légy óvatos!- lépett hozzá Sirius és a vállára tette a kezét- Nincs olyan sok barátom, hogy akár egyet is elveszíthessek közülük!

Tonks nem tudta eldönteni, hogy utálja-e Pitont vagy ne. A varázsló megakadályozta, hogy átadja az esszenciát, de lehet, hogy pont Remus érdekében. Egyáltalán nem örült neki, hogy decemberben újra kezdheti a kínlódást a bájitallal, de már elhatározta, hogy megteszi. Holdtöltéig kipihenheti magát. Akkor elmegy, szed egy kis sisakvirágot, aztán újra nekiáll! - gondolta miközben a romokban heverő konyhát takarította.

Sajnos Remusnak, emiatt még egy holdtöltét farkasként kell kihúznia, és ez fájt neki igazán. Egész nap arra készült, hogy elmegy a Grimmauld térre. Talán újra láthatja Remust, vele tölthet egy kis időt, ha szerencséjük van kettesben egy sötét sarokban.

Amikor azonban megérkezett a Black - házba Mollytól kellett megtudnia, hogy Remus elment. Senki nem tudta hová, csak azt, hogy csak néhány nap múlva tér majd vissza. Mrs Weasley most egy kicsit barátságosabb volt vele és boldogan mesélte, hogy az Odúban fogják tölteni a karácsonyt. Tonks ettől egy kicsit elszomorodott. Úgy érezte kevésbé lesz vidám a ház a Weasley család nélkül és a gyerekekkel is szívesen találkozott, volna. Ő már eldöntötte, hogy Siriussal és Remussal tölti az ünnepeket. A szülei úgyis távol vannak, legalább ő sem lesz egyedül. Addigra kész lesz a bájital, beszél Remussal és végre nem lesz akadálya annak sem, hogy tisztázza a helyzetet Siriussal. Már előre örült a karácsonynak és azzal biztatta magát, hogy csak néhány napot kell várnia. A következő délután a biztonság kedvéért újra benézett a Grimmauld térre, de csak Siriust találta otthon:

- Nymphadora, azt hiszem nekünk van még egy kis megbeszélnivalónk!- szólt a varázsló amikor meglátta a folyosón bóklászó boszorkányt.

Most, hogy Lupin elment, Sirius egyedül maradt a múlt kísérteteivel és ez rányomta a bélyegét a hangulatára. Képes volt órákon át veszekedni Siporral vagy a néhai Mrs Black portréjával. Nymphadora úgy látta, hogy a tehetetlenség, a magány és az unalom az elviselhetőség határáig morózussá teszik a férfit. Mégis abban reménykedett, hogy ha nem is találkozhat Remusszal, legalább beszélhet róla, és követte Siriust a szalonba.

A szalon komor volt és hideg. A kandallóban nem égett a tűz, a kosztól homályos ablakokat sötét függönyök takarták és a szalon levegőjében a doxi irtószer szaga keveredett a doh és rothadás bűzével. A kifakult és szakadozott huzatú kanapé mellett ovális asztal és két kopott fotel állt. Az egész szobából mintha gőg és rosszindulat áradt volna. A falra nézett, ott a nemes és tiszteletre méltó Black nemzetség családfáját ábrázoló kárpit terpeszkedett, amelyen Sirius és Nymphadora anyja, Androméda nevét is csak égett lyuk jelölte. Nem csoda, hogy szinte sugárzik az egész házból az utálat, ha két ilyen kitaszított jár - kel a szobáiban. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt csak ő érzi és Sirius. Ha rosszabb napja volt, úgy vélte a ház és a benne lévő tárgyak összeesküdtek ellene, nem engedelmeskednek neki, gáncsolják, akadályozzák. Leült az egyik fotelbe és arra gondolt, hogy ennél alkalmatlanabb helyszínt a beszélgetésükhöz keresve sem lehetett volna találni. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy a beszélgetés éppen olyan borzalmas lesz majd, mint a szalon maga.

Sirius nem ült le, hanem a falikárpitnak háttal a kandallónak támaszkodott és szigorúan a lányra nézett:

- Először is szeretném tudni, hogy miről beszélgettetek Pitonnal!

- Tudod, perselus tanított engem Roxfortban és a régi emlékeket elevenítettük fel – felelte ártatlan arccal Nymphadora.

- Hát, ahogy visszaemlékszem milyen arcot vágott Piton, nem lehettek valami kellemes emlékek és te sem úgy hagytad ott, mint aki jól szórakozott !– mondta Sirius komoran és szemrehányóan nézett rá.

A lány elszégyellte magát:

- Az igazság az, hogy tanácsot kértem tőle egy bizonyos ügyben, amiről most nem szeretnék beszélni.

- És mi volt az a kirándulás a Zsebpiszok közben, meg a csomag, amit Mundungus hozott? Aztán az a rejtélyes találkozó Hagriddal? – sorolta Sirius egyre inkább belelovallva magát a számonkérésbe.

- Sirius, én nagyon szeretlek, de nem vagy az anyám és én már rég nem vagyok kislány! –pattant fel Tonks mérgesen - Tudok magamra vigyázni és nem fogok neked mindenről beszámolni, amit teszek! Egyébként meg elégedj meg annyival, hogy semmi rosszat nem tettem, nem bántottam senkit! - fordított hátat a varázslónak sértetten.

- Szóval nem bántottál senkit? Akkor térjünk rá a másik okra, ami miatt beszélni akartam veled! Mi van Remussal, úgy gondolod őt sem bántottad?

Nymphadora egy pillanatig bután bámult Siriusra, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő semmit sem tudhat arról, ami közte és Remus között történt.

- Miért mit tettem?- kérdezte harciasan.

- Hát magadba bolondítottad! Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy te kérted fel táncolni? Mordon mindent elmondott! Remus is hibás, nem mondom, hogy nem. De te! Itt kornyadozol egy hétig, mint akinek a szívét tépték ki! Mollyval mindennek elmondtuk szegény Remust, miattad! Erre pont mire hazajön a szerencsétlen, meggondolod magad és már rá se nézel! Ő nem ezt érdemli! Nem tudod milyen fájdalmat okozol neki ezzel! Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire érzéketlen vagy! – a férfi már kiabált. - Erre mit mondasz?

- Azt hogy te és Molly túl sokat foglalkoztok mások ügyeivel és szerintem Remus is így gondolja! – felelte ő elutasítóan és karba fonta a kezét - Mindketten felnőttek vagyunk, és el tudjuk intézni a magánügyeinket külső segítség nélkül is! –folytatta a lány nyugodtan, de a hangja megremegett az visszafojtott indulattól.

Sirius ránézett, értetlenül megrázta a fejét :

- Nézd Nymphadora, Remus a legjobb, mondhatom úgy is az egyetlen barátom. Te sok dolgot nem tudsz róla, nem ismered úgy, mint én! Iskolás korunkban a legjobb barátok voltunk, szinte testvérek. Remus, James, én és Peter Pettigrew – az utolsó nevet sistergő gyűlölettel ejtette ki. – Mi, a kezdeti néhány évet leszámítva, ismertük Remus valódi természetét és ennek ellenére barátai maradtunk! Animágusok lettünk, hogy elkísérhessük. Segítettünk hogy elviselje a szenvedéseit, és ne kelljen egyedül maradnia, amikor farkassá változik.

- Akkor most miért nem segítesz rajta? – förmedt rá a boszorkány vádlón.

Sirius döbbenten bámult rá, de válaszolt:

- Megpróbáltam, sőt mindketten megpróbáltuk elkészíteni a Farkasölőfű- főzetet, de nem sikerült! – a varázsló szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. - Vagy a leírás nem volt megfelelő vagy mi vagyunk ügyetlenek. Fáj bevallanom, de eddig csak Pitonnak sikerült megfőzni a bájitalt.

Nymphadorát majd szétvetette a büszkeség, hogy ő megcsinálta. Sirius folytatta:

- De nem is erről akartam beszélni! Lupin, mivel gyerekkorától tudta, hogy nem élhet normális életet, már az iskolában is kerülte a lányokat. Aztán amikor felnőttünk és elvégeztük az iskolát…-

Nymphadora érezte, hogy lángolni kezd az arca, nem akarta meghallgatni a Remus szerelmi életéről szóló beszámolót, de közben fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Aztán arra gondolt, mit érezne Remus, ha tudná, hogy miről beszélgetnek és közbevágott:

- Nézd, azt hiszem nem kellene ezt elmondanod nekem, nem tartozik rám! – tiltakozott, Sirius csodálkozva meredt rá, aztán legyintett és folytatta:

- A lényeg, az hogy nem volt komoly szerelem az életében. És akkor jössz te és felborítasz mindent. Hiába szól minden a kapcsolatotok ellen, a korkülönbség, a betegsége…

Nem állta meg, hogy közbe ne szóljon:

- Nem tudom miért probléma számotokra a korotok, ha nekem nem az! Senki nem tart benneteket vén trottyoknak, leszámítva persze saját magatokat! – szúrta közbe hűvösen.

De a férfi ezúttal nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani:

- Mindezek ellenére végül is sikerült elérned, hogy beléd szeretett és most szeretném tudni, mit kívánsz tenni ebben a helyzetben! – mennydörögte Sirius.

Nymphadora hirtelen leült és nem tudott mit mondani, néhány percnyi hallgatás után kissé rekedtes hangon megkérdezte:

- Miből gondolod, hogy belém szeretett?

- Ő maga mondta nekem! - kiáltotta a férfi hevesen és a kandallópárkányra csapott az öklével.

Nymphadora magában ujjongott és legszívesebben körbetáncolta volna a szobát. De tudta, nem mondhat semmit, még nem. Először meg kell lennie a bájitalnak. Ugyanakkor nagyon bosszantotta, hogy Molly és Sirius beleavatkoznak a dolgaikba és ilyen rossz véleménnyel vannak róla. hátradőlt a kanapén, keresztbe tette a lábát és a férfi felé fordult:

- Hát, nem is tudom, Sirius… te és Molly mit szeretnétek? Szeressem vagy ne szeressem? – tette fel a kérdést pimaszul.

Sirius levegő után kapkodott :

- Határtalanul szemtelen vagy Nymphadora! – mondta aztán jeges hangon – És kegyetlen is! Képes vagy játszani az érzelmeivel! Egyszerűen nem értelek, nem ilyen voltál! – a varázsló megfenyegette - De egyszer még te is meg fogod tudni milyen kínokat képes okozni a szerelem!

Már tudom! - mondta magában, aztán dacosan Siriusra nézett és kiment a szalonból.

Remus csak december elején tért vissza, északon volt Dumbledore megbízásából. Több rendtaggal együtt az Azkaban környékét ellenőrizték, de Sirius elől inkább eltitkolta ezt a tényt. Már csak néhány napja volt holdtöltéig és semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint Nymphadorával találkozni, lehetőleg egy csendes elhagyott, félhomályos zugban. Tudta hogy ilyenre még csak gondolnia sem lenne szabad, de lelkiismerete tiltakozó hangját már meg sem hallotta.

Sirius kitörő örömmel fogadta, sőt a kedvéért még Siporral is normálisan bánt. Molly már karácsonyi lázban égett, de úgy döntött mielőtt még visszatér az Odúba, a pincétől a padlásig rendbe teszi a házat. A takarításból mindenki kivette a részét, Sipor kivételével, aki tökélyre fejlesztette a munka elkerülését és akadályozását.

Remus éppen a folyosót igyekezett rendbe szedni, amikor Tonks belépett az ajtón. A varázsló a lányra nézett, de nem merte megtenni az első lépést. Úgy tűnt nem napok, hanem hetek teltek el, amióta utoljára látták egymást.

- Szia, Remus! – szólt a lány fesztelenül és két gyors lépéssel a férfi előtt termett.

- Nymphadora! – suttogta Remus és gyengéden végigsimította a lány arcát.

A következő pillanatban már szenvedélyesen, összesimulva csókolóztak. Aztán a boszorkány a férfihoz bújt, Remus átölelte és mosolyogva kérdezte:

- És beszélgetni már nem is fogunk?

- Később!- szólt ő türelmetlenül és újra Remus száját kereste.

Arra rebbentek szét, hogy az ebédlő ajtaja csapódik. Bill rémülten meredt rájuk:

- Bocsánat, én…

Tonks megkönnyebbülten felnevetett és odasúgta Remusnak:

- Ő már amúgy is sejtette!- aztán Billhez fordult - Most meg mit bámulsz? - és elindult feléje.

A fiatal varázsló Lupinra nézett, aki szemmel láthatólag iszonyú zavarban volt.

- Hát csak megpróbálom feldolgozni, amit…Bumm!

Tonks megbotlott a troll-lábból készült esernyőtartóban, szerencsére Bill éppen el tudta kapni.

Mrs Black azonnal ordítani kezdett:

- Gazemberek, vérünk árulói, alávaló korcsok meggyalázzátok atyáim házát! Azt hiszitek, nem láttam, hogy itt nyaltátok - faltátok egymást! – a szitkoktól zengett az egész ház. - Erkölcstelen némber, hogy adhatod össze magad egy ilyen mocskos…

Lupin végre észbekapott és odaugrott a képhez, hogy elhallgattassa, de már késő volt. Sirius és molly egyszerre rohant be. Sirius a szalonból, Molly a konyhából érkezett. Ahogy kiléptek a folyosóra mindketten hátrahőköltek. Mrs Weasley feje vörösödni kezdett, kettőjük közül Sirius jutott először szóhoz. Tonkshoz lépett, akit még mindig fogott Bill:

- Nymphadora, kérlek, hagyd el a házat és most néhány napig ne is gyere ide! – suttogta fojtott hangon. - Ez nagyon tapintatlan dolog volt tőled!- tette még hozzá és kitessékelte a lányt az ajtón.

Nymphadora és Remus még egy utolsó kétségbeesett pillantást váltottak egymással aztán az ajtó döngve becsukódott a boszorkány háta mögött.

Mrs Weasley csak ekkor szólalt meg:

- Bill Weasley, gyere csak a konyhába! Beszédem van veled! – szólt szigorúan és Bill megszeppenve követte anyját a konyhába.

Sirius a szalonban vezette Lupint:

- Ne vedd a szívedre Remus! Tonks még nagyon fiatal, még nem nőtt be a feje lágya, ilyenkor tudod milyenek! Megértem, ha nem akarsz róla beszélni, de el kell mondanom valamit! Amíg nem voltál itt, megpróbáltam beszélni Nymphadora fejével és…

Sirius az asztalnak támaszkodva részletesen elmesélte mire jutott a lánnyal. Remus nem tudta, hogy sírjon vagy nevessen, de azt tudta, hogy ezt még keservesen meg fogják bánni, ha Molly és Sirius megtudja az igazságot. Aztán arra gondolt milyen bátor, becsületes és melegszívű a lány, és milyen pimasz. Egyre jobban csodálta őt és zsongott a feje a szerelemtől. Nymphadora kiállt érte és összeveszett miatta a barátaival. Számára ez derült ki Sirius szavaiból, barátja viszont teljesen kétségbeesett:

- Remus én nem gondoltam, hogy Tonks ilyen jégszívű. Sokszor nem is értettem mit akar a kérdéseivel, még ő vont felelősségre engem! – méltatlankodott.

Lupin szégyellte, de nem volt ereje megmondani az igazságot. Csak egy nyugodt helyet akart, ahol elmerülhet az érzelmeiben, Nymphadorára gondolhat, és békén hagyják. Nem akarta tovább sajnáltatni magát, inkább fáradságra hivatkozott és vacsora helyett felment a szobájába.

Teltek a napok és tudta, hogy hamarosan indulnia kell a Szellemszállásra. Szerencsétlenségére Sirius egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára ilyen állapotban, úgyhogy nem is reménykedhetett abban, hogy elbúcsúzhat Nymphadorától. Soha még ilyen nehéz szívvel nem hagyta el a Black - házat. A bájitalt minden nap itta és remélte, hogy úgy fog hatni, ahogy Piton megjósolta.

A szokott útvonalat követve először a Szárnyas Vadkanba ment, aztán a Szellemszállásra. A védőkört megint gyengének érezte, Dumbledore úgy látszik ismét nincs Roxfortban. Felállította a saját védelmét és reménykedett benne, hogy most sem lesz szükség rá.

A küzdelem a farkassal minden eddiginél hosszabb és fájdalmasabb volt. Amíg csak tudott igyekezett Nymphadorára gondolni és ez az utolsó szál, amely az emberi lelkéhez kötötte a testét nehezen szakadt el.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. fejezet**

** Újra a Szellemszálláson**

Nymphadora éppúgy szenvedett a kényszerű távoléttől, mint Remus. Szinte a fejét verte a falba, amikor rájött, hogy holdtölte előtt már nem találkozhat vele. Már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy mindent elmond Siriusnak, de letett róla. Jönnének a már százszor hallott indokok, hogy miért nem tehetik, és amíg nincs a kezében a gyógyital nem tud mit mondani. Egy hónap - csak ennyit kell kibírnia...

Sötétedés után indult el. Ma le kell szednie a sisakvirágot, ha decemberre el akarja készíteni a Farkasölőfű – főzetet. Nem volt jobb ötlete, kénytelen volt Piton tanácsát követni. Felhúzta a sárkánybőr kesztyűjét, amit még a szüleitől kapott ajándékba. Mivel tudta, hogy a hopp hálózatot figyelik, inkább Roxmortsba hoppanált. A falu határában volt egy öreg tölgy, amely közel esett a Szellemszálláshoz. Diákként sokat ücsörögtek itt Mathildával és Billel, a roxmortsi hétvégéken. Felidézte magában a fa képét és egy pillanat múlva már ott állt mellette. Az ég tiszta volt, a hold sápadt fénye megvilágította a falu utcáit, házait.

Végigfutott a hátán a hideg. hol lehet most Remus? Valahol igyekszik elrejtőzni a Hold elöl vagy már farkas-alakban várja, hogy újra ember lehessen? Elindult a kihalt utcán a Szellemszállás irányába. Ahogy a ház közelébe ért, visszanézett a falu felé. Roxmorts olyan békésnek tűnt, apró, kedves házaival, rendezett utcáival. A kocsmák ablaka sárga fénnyel világított. Megfordult a fejében, mi lenne, ha bemenne egy kicsi Madam Rosamertához. Diákként szívesen jártak hozzá, az iskolai szabályok és órák után a faluba menni maga volt a szabadság. Milyen fantasztikus kalandnak tűnt volna akkor, éjszaka kiszökni ide és szabadon barangolni. Továbbindult a Szellemszállás felé. már látta a rozoga kerítést és a kísértetház körvonalait.

Egyszer belógtak a kerítésen, Bill és Mathilda meg ő. Billel még fogadtak is néhány csokis kondérban, hogy ki mer bemenni a házba. A Szellemszállástól tartottak falu lakói, azt mesélték iszonyatos hangok, üvöltések hallatszanak onnan éjszakánként. Ő már akkor is nagyon kíváncsi volt és éppen abban az évben tanultak a sikítószellemekről és a kísértetekről. Miután átmásztak a kerítésen - ami nem volt túl nagy feladat, a kidőlt-bedőlt kerítés nem jelentett komoly akadályt - felmentek a dombtetőre a házhoz. A fallécekből összetákolt épület valaha jobb napokat látott, de akkor már csak az egykori ház csontváza volt. Mégis - talán, mert az állandó széllökések miatt mindig mozgásba volt - sóhajtozott és nyikorgott, olyan volt mintha élne. A falain tátongó réseken ki - bejárt a szél, az ablakok betörve és bedeszkázva. Ő persze bement és szétnézett. semmit nem talált a bent és emiatt egy kicsit csalódott volt. A Szellemszállás érdekesebbnek tűnt, mint amilyen valójában volt. Felment a rozzant lépcsőn az emeletre, de csak szétesőfélben lévő szobák és néhány hasznavehetetlen kacat volt minden, amit talált. Nem maradt benn sokáig. Nem mintha attól félt volna, hogy összefut egy kísértettel inkább attól, hogy az egész tákolmány a fejére rogy. Még ma is emlékezett Bill arcára, amikor kénytelen-kelletlen átadta neki a csokiskondérokat.

Felnézett, még néhány perc és a kerítéshez ér. egy pillanatra mintha fény csillant volna fel ház egyik ablakából, de amikor ismét odanézett már nem látta. A köpenye alól előszedte a zsákot és határozott léptekkel a ház felé indult.

Mintha pókháló borult volna az arcára, úgy érezte, elálmosodik. Ideje lenne már hazamenni, ilyenkor már rég ágyban szokott lenni. Zavarba jött. mit is keres itt? Talán sétálni jött? A felhők közül előbukkant a hold. Telihold van, milyen szépen süt! – gondolta és fázósan összehúzta magán vastag köpenyét.

Olyan világos volt, hogy még a fűszálakat is látta talpa alatt. Elindult visszafelé és közben azon gondolkozott miért is olyan fontos a telihold, de nem emlékezett rá. A kísértetházból ekkor vérfagyasztó nyüszítés hallatszott, mintha egy farkas hangja lett volna. Farkas, erről Remus jutott eszébe, melegség öntötte el és hiába volt jéghideg a levegő, már nem fázott.

- Szüksége van a sisakvirágra a főzethez, ezért jött ide! - mintha a homály eloszlott volna a gondolatairól.

Lenézett, a fagyott fűszálak ropogva törtek össze a lába alatt. Észrevette, hogy lábnyomai a Szellemszállás irányába mutatnak, aztán hirtelen mintha láthatatlan akadályba ütközött volna visszafordult a falu irányába.

Ez csak egy mágikus korlát lehet. De ki állította oda és miért? Visszament óvatosan, a saját nyomait követve. A korlát előtt megállt, még a kerítésen kívül volt. Ha az egész telket körülveszi a védőmező, akkor elég nagy erő kell a fenntartásához. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem lehet túl széles. Nem törődött az auror - képzés alatt belésulykolt szabályokkal. Neki be kell oda jutnia, a sisakvirág ott van. Remusnak és neki szüksége van rá. Hátralépett néhány lépést és nagy lendülettel a kapu felé rohant. Egy pillanatra megint érezte a leheletnyi érintést és valami émelyítő vágyat, hogy visszaforduljon, de ahogy megérintette a kilincset, elmúlt. A kapu nehezen nyílt, de nem volt bezárva. Belépett az udvarra, a sisakvirágot könnyen megtalálta, jellegzetes formájáról azonnal megismerte a fagyott virágokat. Óvatosan, hogy csak a kesztyűje érjen hozzá, megfogta a szárakat és letörte a virágokat. Amikor már a zsákjában volt a szükséges mennyiség, elindult a kapu felé. Ekkor újra zajt hallott a házból, mint egy nyikkanás, olyan volt.

Csak képzelődik, a ház csikorog és nyöszörög azt hallja – gondolta, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt. Elindult az Szellemszállás felé, már látta az ajtó körvonalait a sötétben, amikor hirtelen jött hideg hullámként ömlött rajta végig a félelem. Megtorpant, baljós előérzet töltötte el, ami azt súgta, hogy valami veszélyes, gonosz dolog tanyázik ott benn. A zsigereiben érezte a belső parancsot, a sürgetést, hogy fusson, meneküljön el. Lenézett földre és tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Az előbb még nem félt, ebben biztos volt. hátralépett és a rémület enyhülni kezdett. Még egy korlát, de miért kell ezt a házat körbevenni, ráadásul egy ilyen erős védelemmel.

Valaminek kell bent lenni, különben nincs értelme az egésznek – gondolta.

Nekilendült a korlátnak, ezen sokkal kellemetlenebb volt áthatolni, szélesebb is volt, mint amire számított. Ahogy az ajtóhoz ért érezte, hogy hideg veríték csordul le a háta közepén.

– Alohomora! - mondta, pálcáját az ajtó felé tartva, de az nem nyílt ki.

Ha megbűvölték, egész éjjel próbálkozhat vele. Arra gondolt, amit Rémszemtől tanult, néha a legegyszerűbb megoldás, a legjobb megoldás. Pálcájával az ajtóra mutatott és egyszerűen kirobbantotta a keretből.

Sirius a szobájában aludt, amikor megjelent a főnix. A nagy fényességre azonnal kinyitotta a szemét. Ez Dumbledore patrónusa, mi történhetett?

A patrónus megszólalt:

- A védőkorlátot áttörték, Remus veszélyben van!

Sirius megrázkódott:

- Hol van?

- Menj a Szellemszállásra! – folytatta a patrónus - a Szárnyas Vadkanon keresztül, Aberforth majd segít! Légy óvatos! - szólt a főnix majd eltűnt.

Egy pillanat alatt felöltözött, lerohant a kandallóhoz és máris Szárnyas Vadkanban volt, ahol Aberforth már várta, borízű hangon dörmögte:

- Menj le a lépcsőn úgy, hogy senki se lásson!Majd én kiengedlek a hátsó ajtón!- azzal lement az ivóba.

A kocsmában kevés vendég volt, Sirius lelopakodott a lépcsőn, a helyiség szerencsére elég sötét volt. Amikor leért, kutyává változott és megbökte a pultnál álló varázsló lábát. Az ránézett és dühösen felmordult:

- Nem mész innén, büdös dög! - azzal belerúgott az állatba és a hátsó ajtó felé kergette - Úgy látszik megint nyitva maradt az a nyüves ajtó! Tűnés innét bolhazsák! - hallotta még a csapos kiáltását és a kocsma ajtaja becsapódott mögötte.

Nem nagyon örült a rugdosásnak, de hálás volt, hogy Aberforth még kutyaként is eltakarta őt. Így biztos lehet benne, hogy senki sem ismeri föl. Kutya alakban loholt tovább a Szellemszállás felé.

Most végre élvezhetné a szabadságot, ha nem a legjobb barátja lenne veszélyben…

Tonks belépett házba és pálcájával megvilágította a konyhát. Rögtön észrevette, hogy valaki járt itt, gyertyacsonk volt az asztalon és egy takaró hevert a padlón. Az emeletről mocorgást hallott, pálcáját előreszegezve felment a lépcsőn, a rozoga tákolmány minden lépésnél megnyikordult. Benyitott, a szobában vaksötét volt, a pálcájával bevilágított, de így sem látott semmit. Belépett és meggyújtotta gyertyát az asztalon. a háta mögül neszt hallott. Villámgyorsan megfordult, pálcáját a hang irányába szegezve. Egy farkas feküdt a sarokban. Hatalmas fekete állat volt, bozontos szőrrel, sebzettnek és gyengének tűnt. Nymphadora készen állt rá, hogy egy pillanat alatt hoppanáljon, de az állat nem támadott, csak szűkölni kezdett. A boszorkány agyában pillanatok alatt összeállt a kép. Leeresztette a pálcáját, óvatosan közelebb lépett a farkashoz és jobban megnézte:

- Remus?- kérdezte halkan, de már tudta, hogy ő az.

Tett még egy lépést, a farkas nyugtalannak tűnt, torokhangon felmordult, de nem mozdult. Beszélni kezdett hozzá, mint egy kutyához, halkan, megnyugtatóan. aztán óvatosan végigsimította bundáját, a farkas lehunyta a szemét és megnyikkant. Levette a kesztyűjét és az állat pofája elé tartotta a kezét:

- Tessék, Remus, harapj meg! Ha te is úgy akarod farkas, leszek veled!- mondta és könnyek peregtek le az arcán. A farkas felnézett rá és megnyalta a kezét.

Sirius végigrohant az utcán, már látta Szellemszállást. Mennyi teliholdas éjszakát töltött itt a barátaival, mintha nem is ebben az életben történt volna. Aztán amikor Remussal annyi év után újra itt találkoztak és majdnem elkapták Féregfarkat. Bárcsak megölték volna akkor! Hányszor is mentette meg Remus azon az estén az életét? Most végre rajta a sor!

A mágikus korlátokon könnyen átjutott, hiszen azokat nem állatok, hanem emberek ellen állították. Az ajtó helyén egy hatalmas lyuk tátongott, valaki erőszakkal tört be a házba. Zajt hallott az emeletről. Morgás ütötte meg a fülét és megérezte a farkas szagát, a hátán felborzolódott a szőr. Felrohant, készen arra, hogy nekirohanjon a támadónak vagy Remusnak, ha kell.

A szobában csak egy gyertya égett, a sarokban meglátta Tonksot, amint a farkashoz bújva sír, a farkas a lány kezét nyalogatta. Visszaváltozott emberré és közelebb lépett:

- Remus?- kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

A boszorkány bólintott és átkarolt az állat nyakát.

- Gyere onnan Nymphadora, most! Megharaphat!- szólt keményen a lányra.

- Már megtehette volna! – válaszolta Nyphadora elcsukló hangon.

Sirius tudta, hogy mással kell próbálkoznia:

- Mit gondolsz, mit érezne Remus, ha megtudná, hogy ő sebezett meg? Annyi éven át sikerült elkerülnie, hogy megfertőzzön bárkit! Legalább rá gondolj, ha a saját épségeddel már nem is törődsz!

A lány ránézett majd vonakodva felállt, otthagyva a farkast.

- Nem bántott?- kérdezte újra Sirius és alaposan megvizsgálta a lány kezét - Most jobb lesz, ha elmegyünk! –szólt végül.

- Itt akarok maradni vele! – ellenkezett Tonks.

- Nymphadora, ő most egy farkas. Nem lesz semmi baja! Még két napja van, aztán visszatér közénk!

A boszorkány lógó orral követte Siriust, mielőtt kiléptek a szobából, eloltotta gyertyát és visszanézett. A farkas szeme sárgán parázslott a sötétben.

Sirius körülnézett nem látott egy élő lelket sem, varázslattal visszaállította az ajtót és megerősítette. Tonks kérdőn nézett rá:

- Az átalakulás, bár nem tart sokáig, iszonyatos fájdalmakkal jár. Nem akarom, hogy kitörjön. Ilyenkor már sokkal gyengébb, mert nem eszik, de azért jobb az óvatosság! - magyarázta. - A Szárnyas Vadkanba megyünk, aztán vissza a házba. Az utolsó szót szinte undorral ejtette ki a száján. - Vissza kell változnom kutyává, nem láthatnak meg! Te is álcázd magad! – szólt és egy pillanat múlva a boszorkány előtt már egy nagy fekete kutya loholt lefelé az úton.

Tonks ráncos arcú, ősz öregasszonnyá változott, az illúzió tökéletes volt, de amit belül érzett azon nem tudott változtatni. Nagykendőjébe burkolózott és követte Siriust, arcán újra peregni kezdtek a könnyek.

A Black - házba nem sikerült észrevétlenül visszatérniük. A nappaliban a kandalló előtt Mr és Mrs Weasley és Bill várta őket. Sirius meglepődött, Molly álmosan ránézett, legyintett és így szólt:

- Ne is kérdezd Sirius, amint elmentél anyád fellármázta az egész házat, azóta itt ülünk és várunk valamiféle magyarázatra!

- Tudhatnád, hogy nem léphetsz ki ebből a házból a lelepleződés veszélye nélkül! - tette hozzá Artur szemrehányóan.

Ekkor érkezett meg Nymphadora. Sirius látta, hogy Molly elszörnyed és nagy levegőt vesz, de amikor meglátta, hogy néz ki a boszorkány ki is eresztette. Sötét haja csapzottan lógott sápadt arcába, szemei feldagadtak a sírástól. Az egyik karosszékhez támolygott és leült, de nem szólt semmit csak bámult maga elé. Sirius ránézett és úgy döntött most inkább nem rendez jelenetet. Az asztalhoz lépett, néhány szóban elmondta mi történt, Dumbledore üzenetéről is szólt, aztán mindenkit aludni küldött. Tonks is felállt:

- Akkor én is megyek!- szólt tompa hangon.

Sirius megfogta a vállát és megrázta a fejét:

- Nem, ma itt alszol! De előtte még beszélnünk kell!

Nymphadora elkínzottan sóhajtott:

- Sirius, én most nem tudok…

- Csak ülj le és hallgass meg! – szólt a varázsló gyengéden.

Odaintett egy széket, leült a lány mellé és megfogta Nymphadora kezét.

- Azt, hogy hogyan találtad meg Remust és miért mentél oda, nem tudom! De abban, hogy így alakultak a dolgok én is hibás vagyok. Talán észrevetted, hogy Remus nem szívesen beszél a… - egy pillanatig a megfelelő szót kereste – betegségéről. És én úgy éreztem, hogy őt hozom kellemetlen helyzetbe, ha beszélek a dologról. A mi szépítgetésünknek, te ittad meg a levét! Tudnod kell, hogy ma óriási szerencséd volt! Lupin csak akkor ilyen szelíd farkas, ha issza a Farkasölőfű – főzetet. Ezért nem is ismertem meg első pillantásra. Ha nem használta volna a szert, széttép vagy megmar abban a percben, amint meglát! - látta hogy a lány megborzong. - Hidd el én sokszor láttam átváltozni és nem ilyen szelíd állattá. Az igazi vérfarkas erős, vérszomjas, kegyetlen. Ne akard ilyen formába látni! Az nem ő! - Siriusnak elcsuklott a hangja és elfordult, de még mindig fogta Nymphadora kezét. - Harryéknak volt szerencséjük hozzá, az is csoda, hogy túlélték. A korábbi viselkedésed ellenére, látom rajtad, hogy nem közömbös neked Remus, de egyet meg kell értened: a benne lakó vérfarkast nem szeretheted! Az egy szörnyeteg, tartsd magad távol tőle!

A férfi felállt:

- A ma történtekkel kapcsolatban vannak még kérdéseim, de ezekre majd akkor kerítünk sort, ha Remus is visszatért. Most pedig jobb lesz, ha lefekszel! Remus szobája megfelel?

Nymphadora bólintott, másra se vágyott csak hogy végre egyedül maradhasson. Felment a szobába levetkőzött és lefeküdt az ágyba. Beszívta a férfi illatát. Valami fanyar arcszesz, fenyő és füst keveredett, a szappan és a férfi bőrének szagával. Az oldalára fordult és megpróbálta elhitetni magával, hogy Remus itt fekszik mellette és nem egy üres, hideg és sivár háznak a padlóján, kivert farkasként.

Reggel Tonks Mr Weasleyvel ment be a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. A varázsló nem kérdezett semmit és ő hálás volt a tapintatáért. Mielőtt elváltak volna az előcsarnokban Arthur körülnézett és felé fordult:

- Nymphadora, meg kell tudnunk, hogy a tegnap éjjel történtek nem keltettek-e feltűnést Roxmortsban! A te dolgod lesz ezt kideríteni. Holnap be kell számolnod erről Dumbledorenak! - a férfi már indult volna, amikor utána szólt:

- Artur, már néhányszor beugrottál helyettem, ma este szeretnék én őrködni!

A varázsló ránézett és úgy tűnt mondani akar valamit, de aztán csak beleegyezően biccentett:

- Rendben! - és elindult a lift felé.

Boldog volt, hogy nem kell este visszatérnie a Black - házba. Úgy érezte, amíg Remus haza nem ér, semmi keresnivalója nincs ott.


	25. Chapter 25

**23. fejezet **

**Magyarázatok**

Lupin péntek délelőtt tért vissza. Alig emlékezett valamire a Szellemszálláson töltött napokból. Fel tudta idézni a percet, amikor a házhoz érkezett, az átváltozás fájdalmát és azt, hogy utolsó gondolata a lány volt. Aztán volt néhány ködös emlékkép, amiről nem tudta eldönteni álmodta-e őket, csak a képzelete játszott vele, vagy valóban megtörténtek? Nymphadora ült mellette, beszélt hozzá és simogatta, közben sírt.

A farkasként eltöltött napok eddig mintha kitörlődtek volna az emlékeiből, sokáig tartott, amíg beletörődött abba, hogy minden hónapban kihuny emberi tudata - újra és újra meghal, hogy aztán feltámadjon. Vajon ez a Farkasölőfű - főzet mellékhatása lehet? Nem tudta eldönteni valóság -e mindez vagy álom, de mivel biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore-on kívül senki sem ismerte régi-új rejtekhelyét, inkább elhessegette magától a nyugtalanító gondolatokat.

A legfontosabb most, hogy lássa Nymphadorát. Aztán beszél Siriussal és Mollyval is, nem hagyhatja, hogy rosszat gondoljanak a lányról és persze Billről. Gyávaság volt, hogy nem tisztázta a helyzetet azonnal. Nem ebédelt a Szárnyas Vadkanban. Éhes volt és fáradt, de ez nem tarthatta távol tőle. Nagyobb szüksége volt rá, mint bármi másra.

A Grimmauld téri házban Molly fogadta:

- Gyere a konyhába Remus, gondolom éhes vagy!

Az asztalhoz ült és percek alatt felfalta az ebédet, Mrs Weasley közben elmosogatott, aztán felé fordult:

- Sirius már nagyon vár! Fenn van Csikócsőrnél, mindjárt szólók is neki!- úgy tűnt a boszorkány zavarban van.

Felment a szobájába a táskájával és a felöltőjével a karján. Az esszencia valóban segített megőrizni erejét és sebek, harapások sem voltak a testén. Piton tehát sikerrel járt. Nem volt ember, aki nála jobban örült volna ennek. Az ismerős szoba megnyugtatta. Megmosakodott és átöltözött, furcsa - még itt is Nymphadora illatát érzi. Újra elfogta a türelmetlenség és csak azt remélte, hogy nem kell sokáig várnia.

Nem kellett. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón meglátta a boszorkányt a lépcsőn. Sápadt volt, a haja tintakék és a vállig érő, megtorpant, amikor találkozott a tekintetük és kíváncsian nézett rá. Aztán egyszerre indultak el. Nymphadora hozzásimult és megcsókolta. Mélyen, szenvedélyesen és talán forróbban és kétségbeesettebben, mint valaha. Vagy csak ő érzi így, mert túl sokáig volt távol? Percek teltek el így végül finoman kiszabadította magát a lány öleléséből, megfogta a lány két kezét és évődve megkérdezte:

- Úgy gondolod, hogy most már bárhol meglepetésszerűen megcsókolhatsz?

- Igen! - mosolyodott el a boszorkány, de a szemében mintha könnyek csillogtak volna - Kivéve persze a folyosót! - tette hozzá elgondolkodva. – Gyere menjünk át hozzám! – súgta a férfi fülébe.

Remus arca elkomorult:

- Nem lehet. Te is tudod miért! És Siriussal is találkoznom kell! – a boszorkány csalódottan felsóhajtott:

- Hát jó, úgy is túl kell esnünk rajta! – mosolyodott el szomorkásan.

Lementek a nappaliba, és ő csak most látta milyen sápadt és kimerült a férfi.

- Ülj le, én majd előkerítem Siriust! – szólt gyengéden és végigsimította az arcát.

Lupin csak ült a karosszékben, úgy érezte soha nem volt még ilyen boldog. Csak most értette meg, mit érezhetett James és - annak ellenére, ami később történt - irigyelte őt azért a néhány boldog évért, amit a szerelmével tölthetett.

Sirius és Tonks egykettőre visszatértek a földszintre:

- Remus! – ölelte meg Sirius.– Egész jól nézel ki! – mondta.

- Igen úgy tűnik használt Piton új receptje! - felelte Lupin.

Nymphadora felkapta a fejét:

- Milyen új recept?

Sirius válaszolt:

- Tegnap csak céloztam rá, hogy Remus kapott egy új bájitalt. Ugyanaz, mint a Farkasölőfű - főzet csak erősebb - magyarázta - Őszintén szólva én nem hittem, hogy beválik…

- De hát, azt én…- kezdte felháborodottan a boszorkány, de Sirius látva barátja értetlen tekintetét közbevágott:

- Várj, először tisztáznunk, kell Remussal a történteket! Remus, tudnod kell, hogy Nymphadora tegnapelőtt ott volt a Szellemszálláson. Nem történt semmi, de megtalált téged!

Remus felpattant, arcán rémület és düh cikázott át, a lányhoz lépett és megszorította a karját:

- Mit kerestél ott? - kérdezte hevesen, a hangja tele volt keserűséggel és fájdalommal.

A boszorkány zavarba jött és magyarázkodni kezdett:

- Tudom, hogy meggondolatlanság volt, de én csak sisakvirágot akartam szedni! - mentegetőzött miközben tisztában volt vele, milyen ostobán is hangzik ez az egész.

- Sisakvirágot? – kérdezte Remus és Sirius egyszerre, és egymásra néztek.

- Hogy jutott ez az ostobaság az eszedbe? – kérdezte Sirius.

Aztán hirtelen, mintha megértett volna valamit, arca elsötétült a dühtől:

- Kitől tudtad meg hogy ott terem?

- Piton mondta - felelte ő lehajtott fejjel.

- Szóval erről beszéltetek! – hördült fel a férfi - Azt hiszem túl kevesen vagyunk ehhez a beszélgetéshez!

Előkapta a pálcáját és megidézett egy patrónust:

- Hívd ide Pitont! - parancsolta, az ezüstös kutya eltűnt.

Lupin értetlenül meredt maga elé, és némán fel –alá járkálva várta, hogy megérkezzen Piton. A varázsló néhány perc múlva meg is jelent a kandallóban:

- Black, mi az a rendkívül sürgős ügy, amiért ide rángattatok? – kérdezte epésen. - Lehet, hogy nehéz elképzelni, de nem mindenki rendelkezik olyan szabadon az idejével, mint ti!

Sirius majdnem nekiugrott, Remus fogta le:

- Arra célzol, hogy mi nem csinálunk semmit?- kérdezte fenyegetően a fekete hajú varázsló.

- Ilyet soha nem állítanék – nézett a kandalló felé Piton, figyelembe sem véve, hogy Tonks is a szobában van – ,bajt keverni például kiválóan tudtok, pont mint diákkorotokban! Veszélybe sodorjátok a Rendet és céljainkat, puszta kalandvágyból! – sziszegte.

Sirius vissza akart vágni, de barátja egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta:

- Nem azért hívtunk, Perselus, hogy felelevenítsük az iskoláskori emlékeinket! – mondta határozottan és közelebb lépett:

- Te küldted Nymphadorát, sisakvirágért a Szellemszállásra?

A varázsló fagyos nyugalommal nézett rá és megrántotta a vállát:

- Ő kérdezte, hogy hol szedhetne belőle, én pedig voltam olyan nagylelkű, hogy eláruljam a helyet…

A lány közbeszólt:

- Így volt, az utolsó gyűlésen történt. Még figyelmeztetett is, hogy húzzak kesztyűt és hogy holdtöltekor kell leszedni!

Remus most felé fordult:

- Farkasölőfű - főzetet akartál készíteni, igaz?

Nymphadora bólintott. A férfiból sütött az önvád és ő tudta, hogy Remus most mindenért magát okolja. Sirius nem hagyta szó nélkül a dolgot:

- Mondtam, hogy azt mi sem tudtuk megcsinálni!- förmedt rá.

- Hát én megcsináltam, – csattant föl a lány mérgesen - és még többet is! Én készítettem el az esszenciát!

A két varázsló rámeredt, szóhoz sem tudtak jutni meglepetésükben. Piton közben, úgy tűnt, jól szórakozik a kandalló mellett állva.

- De hát Perselus, nem te…? – nyögte Remus.

Piton gőgösen válaszolt:

- Az esszencia az én receptem és útmutatásom alapján készült, de egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy magam készítettem el! Tonksnak - amióta a szobába lépett most először nézett a boszorkányra - valahogy még acromantula mérget is sikerült szereznie hozzá!

A lány dühösen lépett Pitonhoz, haja haragoszöldben játszott:

- Azt mondtad, még ki kell próbálnod!

- És ki is próbáltam nem? – válaszolta a varázsló hátborzongató mosollyal az arcán és Lupinra nézett.

- Remuson kísérleteztél? – hördült fel Sirius.

Lupin szólalt meg csendesen a fejét ingatva:

- Perselus elmondta, hogy a szert még nem próbálta ki senki, tisztába voltam a kockázattal.

- De odaküldte Nymphadorát a Szellemszállásra, amikor tudta, hogy ott vagy! Nem csak téged sodort veszélybe! – emlékeztette barátját a történtekre Sirius.

- Perselus, tudtad, hogy én is ott leszek?- kérdezte rezzenéstelen arccal Remus, de a keze ökölbe szorult.

- Természetesen, szerinted hogyan lehetett volna másként megállapítani, hogy megmarod-e, aki a közeledbe kerül vagy teljesen szelíden viselkedsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan a varázsló.

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy Lupin Pitonra veti magát. Sirius meg soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek, eléállt, de legszívesebben ő is előkapta volna pálcáját. A professzor rezzenéstelen arccal nézett szembe velük:

- Úgy emlékszem, Black, engem nem féltettél attól, hogy egy cseppet sem szelíd vérfarkas közelébe kerülök! Sőt mintha még jó tréfának tartottad volna! – sziszegte és a szemében gyűlölet villant.

Sirius merev arccal nézett a férfira, de nem válaszolt.

- De mielőtt, még nekem esnétek – folytatta a varázsló, halálos nyugalommal -, megkérdezhetnétek Tonksot, hogy hogyan is jutott be a Szellemszállásra!

Nymphadora szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét és olyan halkan válaszolt, hogy alig lehetett kivenni a szavait:

- Áttörtem két védőkorlátot, aztán kirobbantottam az ajtót...

- Nos ezek után, nyilvánvaló, hogy a saját ostobaságotok az oka mindennek, engem nem terhel semminemű felelősség!

Fejezte be Piton és leült az egyik karosszékbe, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, rájuk nézett, mintha csak három diákjától tudakolná bájitaltan órán:

- Van még kérdésetek?

Sirius fel - alá sétált és láthatóan nehezen viselte, hogy nem tarthatja a kezei között Piton nyakát. Lupin elgondolkozva nézett és gyanakodva fürkészte Piton arcát:

- Te ezt mind előre tudtad, igaz?

- Kedves Lupin, igazán meghat, hogy ilyen bölcsnek és előrelátónak tartasz! De hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, természetesen figyelembe vettem, hogy az adott helyzetbe melyikőtök hogyan fog viselkedni. Tonks persze nagymértékben megkönnyítette a helyzetemet, csak a vak nem látta, - és itt Siriusra nézett - hogy fülig szerelmes beléd és bármire képes hogy segítsen rajtad! - a boszorkány elpirult, de nem tiltakozott. - Még a mérget is megszerezte, ami peidg lehetetlennek tűnt! – közölte alig leplezett csodálkozással Piton, aztán felállt és így folytatta - Akkor, ha mindent tisztáztunk megyek is, tudjátok egyéb kötelezettségeim is vannak!

A kandalló előtt visszafordult és Tonksra nézett:

- Míg el nem felejtem, valójában csak azért jöttem, mert Dumbledore tudni akarja, hogy történt-e riasztás a roxmortsi események miatt!

- Egy bejelentés volt a kutyáról, de azt eltüntettem. A Szellemszálláson történteket senki sem találta gyanúsnak. - felelte a boszorkány engedelmesen és végtelenül ostobának érezte magát.

- Mindent összevetve, gyerekes viselkedésetek ellenére, szerencsére azt jelenthetem Dumbledorenak, hogy a roxmortsi incidens nem okozhat gondot a Rendnek. A Farkasölőfűből készült elixír pedig, amit tőlem kért, elkészült és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a későbbiekben Lupin ennek még hasznát veszi! És most, ha megbocsátotok, hamarosan kezdődik az órám! - szólt Piton és alig észrevehetően meghajtotta magát majd eltűnt a kandallóban.

Percekig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Nymphadora lehajtott fejjel állt és legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Így utólag, különösen Piton előadásában minden, amit tett gyerekes ostobaságnak tűnt.

Lupin a kandallóban újra fellobbanó lángokba nézett és azon gondolkozott mit tehetett volna másképpen. Sirius pedig egyik pillanatban vicsorgott a dühtől Piton miatt, aztán meg a fejét verte volna a falba, hogy ennyire vak volt. Végül ő törte meg a csendet:

- Akkor mi volt az a folyosói jelenet Billel? – vonta kérdőre Tonksot.

- Bill csak elkapott, amikor megbotlottam az esernyőtartóban, valójában Remus és én…

- Remus és te csókolóztatok a folyosón! – háborodott fel Sirius és elvörösödő barátjára nézett - De hát bárki megláthatott volna!

A lány csípősen jegyezte meg:

- De hát meg is látott!

- Igen, Bill – folytatta Remus a lányra nézve. - Azt hiszem, ezért még tartozunk neki, amit Mollytól kapott, azt nem tette ki az ablakba!

Nymphadora bólintott és Remus mellé lépett. Sirius úgy állt ott mintha egy lila kalapos rinocérosz hívta volna el vacsorára:

- Ti akkor most…

A boszorkány ránézett:

- Jó hogy rájössz végre! – szólt aztán megcsókolta Remust.

Sirius egy ideig leesett állal bámulta őket, és arra gondolt, hogy hogyan lehetett ennyire bolond. Remus teljesen elmerült a csókban, és ő már tudta, hogy barátja menthetetlenül és eszeveszetten szerelmes. A nagyobb meglepetést Nymphadora okozta, de a tegnapelőtt történtek után már az ő érzéseinek komolyságát sem vonhatta kétségbe. És amit ma megtudott, az elképesztette. Annyival tartozik Mollynak, hogy beszámol neki minderről.

Elindult a konyha felé, látva, hogy őrá már nincs itt szükség.

Lupin felemelte a fejét és suttogva kérdezte:

- Honnan szereztél acromantula mérget? - erre Sirius is kíváncsian visszafordult.

- Fontos ez?- látva Remus pillantását annyit mondott - Hát Hagridnak van egy barátja…

- És tőle vetted?

A lány egy percig gondolkozott rajta, hogy elmondja-e az igazat. Nem akart hazudni Remusnak és Siriusnak sem, de Hagridot sem árulhatta el.

- Nem mindegy? Egyszerűen fogtam egy acromantulát és lefejtem tőle a mérget! - felelte könnyedén.

Sirius bosszúsan megrázta fejét és otthagyta őket.

Remus a lányhoz hajolt és azt suttogta:

- Te teljesen őrült vagy!

- Különben hogy is szerethetnék egy vérfarkast? - felelte a lány és elmosolyodott.


	26. Chapter 26

**24. fejezet **

**Családi viszonyok**

Közeledett a karácsony. a hó nagy pelyhekben szállingózott, fehér lepellel takarta be az utcákat és a tereket. Weasley-ék az Abszol-útra mentek ajándékokat vásárolni, úgy tervezték, hogy utána visszatérnek az Odúba. Tonks reggel benézett a Black - házba, Siriust és Remust nagytakarítás közben találta. Remussal a folyosón futott össze, a férfi hozzálépett és odasúgta neki:

- Mollyék az Odúba fognak karácsonyozni, de Sirius azt reméli, hogy Harry itt tölti az ünnepeket! Rám bízta, hogy vegyek neki valamilyen ajándékot, segítesz?

- Holnap délelőtt szabad vagyok – válaszolta ő - még nekem is kell vennem valamilyen ajándékot a gyerekeknek!

- Velünk karácsonyozol?- kérdezte a varázsló reménykedve.

- Semmi pénzért nem hagynám ki! – mosolyodott el a lány és átkarolta Remus nyakát. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, aztán, mint aki jól végezte dolgát elindult a Minisztériumba dolgozni.

Sirius lejött az emeletről, a barátjára nézett, majd felsóhajtott:

- Itt volt?

- Ki?- nézett rá Lupin, mint aki nem is a földön jár.

- Hát Nymphadora! - felelte Sirius, aztán legyintett - Ne is válaszolj! Látom az arcodon. Te nem is gondolsz arra, mi lesz ennek a vége? – nézett barátja szemébe.

- Nem! - rázta meg a fejét Remus és a kosztól homályos ablak felé fordult:- Ha te is úgy éltél volna, mint én megértenéd! Nekem a jövőre gondolni olyan fényűzés, amit nem engedhetek meg magamnak! Vagy azt gondolod, elvállaltam volna a tanári állást Roxfortban, ha nem így lett volna? Hiszen nem számíthattam arra, hogy örökké titokban tudom tartani a betegségemet. Nem, Sirius, én egyik napról a másikra élek!

- De Nymphadora, ő nem így él! Azt akarja majd, hogy házasodjatok össze! – mondta komolyan Sirius.

Lupin lenézett és a kopott szőnyeg rojtjait kezdte rendezgetni a cipője orrával:

- Tudom! - szólalt meg végül.

- És akkor majd mit mondasz neki?

- Azt, hogy lehetetlent kér! - nézett határozottan Sirius szemébe, majd elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

Tonks boldog volt, hogy együtt karácsonyozhat Remussal. Arturral megbeszélték, hogy 22-én a lány őrködik majd a minisztériumban, karácsony éjjel Shacklebolt, akinek nincs családja. Így mindketten otthon tölthetik az ünnepet.

Az utolsó napokra hagyni az ajándékvásárlást hiba volt. Minden bolt tömve volt vásárlókkal. Ennek ellenére Lupin még soha nem élvezte ennyire a vásárlást. Együtt sétáltak, közben beszélgettek mindenütt ünnepi zene szólt és karácsonyi díszek csillogtak. A boszorkánynak sikerült vennie egy kicsi, működő Nimbusz 2000-es seprűmodellt, ez - úgy gondolta - jó ajándék lesz Harrynek. A többieknek édességet vett, Ginnynek és Hermione– nak pedig egy-egy kisebb, díszes keretű, beszélő tükröt. Remus vásárolt Siriusnak egy üveg mézbort, a 1899-es évjáratból. Már csak Harry ajándéka hiányzott. A Czikornyai és Patza azonban annyira tele volt, hogy már egy házimanó se fért volna be. Tonks javaslatára beültek Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójába és rendeltek két forró fagylaltot.

Az egyik eldugott sarokban leültek, Remus megfogta a boszorkány kezeit, amelyek kivörösödtek a hidegtől. A férfi karcsú, hosszú ujjai melengették és simogatták az övéit, közben egymás szemébe néztek. Csak percek múlva törte meg a csendet nymphadora:

- Mikor jönnek Harryék?

- Még nem tudjuk! Talán holnap vagy holnapután, lehet hogy egy - két napot az Odúba is eltöltenek.

- Kár hogy nem beszélhettem Mollyval, mielőtt hazamentek volna! – sóhajtotta ő - Mit gondolhat most rólam…

- Semmi rosszat, ebben biztos vagyok! – a lány mondani akart valamit, de Remus megelőzte - Igen, tudom mit mondtál Siriusnak, mert beszámolt róla, elég részletesen – folytatta a férfi és látva, hogy Tonks elpirul nevetni támadt kedve - és szerintem Mollynak is. Azt is tudom, hogy mindkettejüket a barátodnak tartod, mégis képes voltál magadra haragítani őket, miattam! Elviselted azt is, hogy rosszat gondolnak rólad. Bátran és önzetlenül viselkedtél!

Nymphadora zavarba jött és közbe akart vágni, de Remus a szájára tette az ujját.

- Azt, pedig külön köszönöm, hogy nem hallgattad meg, amit Sirius a korábbi kapcsolataimról mondani akart. Ez olyan bizalom jele, amit talán meg sem érdemlek…

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy majd te elmondod, ami rám tartozik! – felelte a lány.

Remus bámulta őt. Varázslatosan nézett ki, szív alakú arcát most göndör, rövid, mézszínű fürtök keretezték. De még csodálatra méltóbbnak találta bátorságát, hűségét, őszinteségét és felfogni sem bírta, hogy szeretheti éppen őt. Újra megfogta a kezét:

- Nymphadora, meg kell köszönnöm, amit értem tettél! Hogy elkészítetted a bájitalt, kockázatot vállaltál miattam...

A boszorkány félbeszakította:

- Amit tettem, azt magamért tettem és kettőnkért!

- Nagyon ügyes boszorkány lehetsz, ha két védőkorlátot is át tudtál törni! – jelentette ki elismerően a varázsló. – Az egyiket Dumbledore emelte a másikat én…

Remus maga is meglepődött, hogy ilyen könnyedén tud erről beszélni. A rettenet, amelyet akkor érzett, amikor Sirius elmondta a történteket már tovatűnt. Pedig abban a pillanatban mindkettőjük életet kockán forgott. De most már csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy a lány nem fordult el tőle, még amikor farkas volt akkor sem, és ez boldoggá tette.

- Az első majdnem visszafordított, hirtelen el is felejtettem mit akarok, már elindultam hazafelé, aztán az eszembe jutottál és tudtam, meg kell szereznem, a sisakvirágot.

- Azon korláton csak az a személy tud átmenni, akinek valamiért szükséges eljutnia a Szellemszálláshoz - jegyezte meg a férfi. – Gondolom, ezek után a másik már gyerekjáték volt neked!

- Hát azt nem mondanám! – ingatta a fejét a lány – De a kíváncsiságom erősebb volt és elég gyorsan rájöttem, hogy mivel állok szemben.

- Nem tudtál volna áttörni rajta, ha nem győzöd le félelmedet - mondta csendesen a varázsló.

Már éppen indulni akartak, amikor a boszorkány észrevette az ajtóban Narcissa Malfoyt. A szőke boszorkányt két barátnője kísérte, őket csomaghegyek alatt görnyedező házimanók követték. A fagylaltozóban már csak néhány üres asztal volt, Nymphadora igyekezett Remus mögött elbújni és reménykedett, hogy nem feléjük találnak helyet maguknak, de nem volt szerencséje.

Nagynénjével életében két szót sem váltott, de tisztában volt vele, hogy mit érez a boszorkány iránta. Narcissa egyenesen a mellettük álló asztal mellé lépett és parancsoló mozdulattal az egyik székre mutatott. A házimanók alázatos hajlongások közepette lepakolták a csomagokat és kihúzták a székeket, amire a két boszorkány leült. Narcissa gőgös arccal körülhordozta a tekintetét a fagylaltozó vendégein, és észrevette őt. Tonks tudta, hogy már késő - nem menekülhet el. Remus háttal ült így semmit sem látott a történtekből és most értetlenül nézte, ahogy szerelme arcából kifut a vér. Narcissa hűvös mosollyal az arcán az asztalukhoz lépett, és megkérdezte:

- Nymphadora, te még élsz? Ez maga a csoda, azok után, hogy anyád így itt hagyott! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.

Ő összerezzent, mintha tűt szúrtak volna belé, nyelt egy nagyot és válaszolt:

- Sajnálom, Narcissa, ha ezzel csalódást okoztam! – higgadtsága csak álca volt, érezte, hogy a félelem és a düh kitörni készül belőle, köpenye alatt megmarkolta a pálcáját.

- Nekem? – nevetett fel bántóan magas hangon Narcissa. – Ugyan! Számomra ez semmit sem jelent! És különben is csak pillanatnyi állapot, nemigaz? - hajolt közelebb a boszorkány és szemében fenyegetés villant.

Tonks nem tudta megállni, hogy vissza ne vágjon, ki akarta hozni a sodrából Narcissát:

- És az apámról már nem is kérdezel? Biztos örülni fogsz, ha megtudod, hogy a legjobb egészségnek örvend!

Narcissa szép arcát egy pillanatra eltorzította düh:

- Ha legközelebb látod, búcsúzz el tőle, nem sokáig lesz már az élők sorában! Igaz, hogy te sem! - figyelmeztette könnyed hanghordozással a lányt.

Nymphadora égő arccal replikázott:

- Csak a szád jár, Narcissa! Nem mernéd bántani, mert te is Bellatrix mellett találnád magad az Azkabanban! – a boszorkány nem válaszolt, csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

Remus érezte, hogy közbe kell lépnie, ha nem akarja, hogy tettlegességig fajuljanak a dolgok. Felállt és szembefordult a nővel, arca feszült volt, de rezzenéstelen.

- Úgy látom védelmeződ is akad! - mondta Narcissa végigmérve Lupin kopott talárját és úgy nézett rá, mint egy különösen undorító féregre – Biztos valami sárvérű, de persze ha ragaszkodik hozzá, meghalhat előtted! – fintorodott el.

Tonks felállt az asztaltól és harciasan mered a nagynénjére:

- Úgy látszik olyan az ízlésem, mint anyámnak! Vagy lehet, hogy tudunk valamit, amit ti nem? Semmit nem ér a tiszta véretek, jobbak, mint ti! Úgy emlékszem a sárvérű apám könnyedén elintézett téged és Bellatrixet is!

A szőke boszorkány úgy nézett rá, mintha pofon ütötte volna:

- Hamarosan véged! – sziszegte dühösen felé, aztán visszalépett az asztalához.

Remus karonfogta a lányt, aki még mindig remegett a visszafojtott indulattól és elindultak a kijárat felé. Még hallották, hogy a kilétüket firtató kérdésekre Narcissa jeges hangon azt válaszolja:

- Senkik!

Ahogy kiléptek a hóesésbe Remus a lányhoz fordult, lefejtette a kezét a pálcájáról, amit még mindig görcsösen markolt és átölelte, állát a feje búbjára támasztva. Percekig álltak így, aztán a megkérdezte:

- Ki volt ez?

- A nagynéném - válaszolta Nymphadora kibontakozva az ölelésből és Remus szemébe nézett. - Most téged is belerángattalak! – és sóhajtott.

- Nem számít! Bármikor szívesen megmentem az életed! – nézett rá mosolyogva a férfi – Bár talán nem vagyok olyan ügyes, mint amilyennek gondolsz! Egyébként félvér vagyok - jegyezte meg mellékesen –, ha ez számít valamit.

- Nekem nem – nézett rá Nymphadora, aztán magához húzta és megcsókolta.

Elindultak a Czikornyai és Patza felé. A boszorkány Remus karjába kapaszkodott, hogy el ne sodorja őket egymás mellől a tömeg. Mielőtt a bolthoz értek volna a varázsló odahajolt és azt súgta a fülébe:

- Ha valaki egy hónappal, de még egy héttel ezelőtt is azt mondja nekem, hogy karonfogva fogok veled sétálni az Abszol-úton, bolondnak néztem volna…

Lupinnak sikerült kiválasztania a könyvesboltban egy többkötetes illusztrált könyvet a sötét varázslatok elleni védekezésről. Nymphadora csak ámult azon, hogy a férfi mennyi mindent tud a könyvekről és a védekező mágiáról, amit ő nem. Szégyenkezve mondta a varázslónak, hogy butának érzi magát mellette, Remus elnevette magát:

- Akkor vagy buta, ha ezt gondolod. Egyrészt jóval idősebb vagyok nálad. Másrészt mi Jamessel, és Siriussal harcoltunk Tudjukki ellen, és hidd el ez volt a legjobb iskola! Ráadásul nekem éveken át a könyvek voltak a támaszaim, a barátaim. sokfelé jártam és igyekeztem minél többet tanulni. Talán ez tartott életben! - mondta szomorkás mosollyal.

Dél körül járt, amikor elbúcsúztak egymástól:

- Este őrségben leszek, úgyhogy ma már biztosan nem találkozunk, de reggel benézek hozzátok- szólt a lány és eltűnt a metró aluljáróban.

Tonks egész délután dolgozott, magának sem akarta beismerni, hogy a délelőtti jelenet mennyire megviselte.

A minisztériumban alig voltak néhányan. Kihasználta az alkalmat és újra átnézte a vérfarkas nyilvántartást. Dumbledore kérte meg, hogy nézzen utána az utóbbi években hol bukkantak fel vérfarkasok, és hol történtek támadások. Most már egyáltalán nem volt olyan egyszerű az adatokhoz jutni, mint korábban, a megszigorított biztonsági intézkedések miatt miniszteri engedély nélkül esélye sem volt. Szerencsére a vérfarkas nyilvántartás kezelőjeként dolgozó boszorkány, bizonyos Gladys Ironnose éppen szabadságon volt. Tonks már próbálkozott korábban nála néhányszor. A boszorkány igazi fafejű bürokrata volt, osztályvezetői felhatalmazás és miniszteri engedély nélkül még az ajtón sem engedte be. De most végre nyugodtan átnézhette és kijegyzetelhette az iratokat.

Majdnem lebukott, amikor az egyik auror kollégája benyitott, de gyorsan felvette a boszorkány alakját és – élve Gladys módszerével – miniszteri engedélyt és felhatalmazásokat követelve, kiutasította az irodából.

Amikor végzett, visszaindult az Auror Parancsnokságra. A liftben Arturral találkozott, a varázsló odasúgta neki:

- Ma átveszem az őrséget! Úgy is túlóráznom kell, cserébe tied a 25.-e!

A boszorkány megrántotta a vállát:

- Rendben! – súgta, aztán amikor megállt a lift hangosan elbúcsúzott:- Kellemes ünnepeket, Artur!

Este későn végzett, már csak néhányan lézengtek a Parancsnokságon. Leóvakodott a Misztériumügyi főosztályra és megnézte Mr Weasleyt.

- Minden rendben van? Ne maradjak inkább én?

- Nem, már szóltam Mollynak, így legalább hosszabb lesz a karácsony! Remélem Percy is benéz az idén, Molly nagyon odavan miatta!- sóhajtott a férfi.

- Akkor jó éjt! - köszönt el a lány.

- Neked is, Tonks!

Lupin este a vacsora után mesélte el a délelőtt történteket Siriusnak:

- Olyan volt mintha egy kígyót hergelt volna! Biztos voltam benne, hogy ott helyben egymásnak esnek. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek Nymphadorát, szinte remegett a dühtől!

- És valószínűleg a félelemtől! – vetette közbe Sirius - Gondolom nem mesélt a szüleiről…

- Nem igazán!

- Akkor ismét rám hárul a feladat, hogy megismertesselek a Black család tagjait összefűző mélyről fakadó. Őszinte és erős érzelmekkel! - szólt gúnyosan a varázsló és felállt.

- Röviden annyi a történet, hogy Bellatrix és Narcissa megpróbálták megakadályozni Nymphadora szüleinek a házasságát. Ted Tonks ugyanis mugli származású. Végül Androméda, aki azt mondhatom talán az egyetlen normális ember volt a családban, megszökött Teddel. Bellatrix háromszor próbálta megölni Tedet, úgy tudom első alkalommal Narcissa segítségével, sikertelenül. Az utolsó összecsapásnál mindketten súlyosan megsebesültek. Nymphadora, aki akkor talán nyolc éves lehetett, találta meg az apját vérbefagyva. Szerencsére sikerült megmenteni, de az egész család bujkált Voldemort bukásáig. Tednek és Andromédának köszönhető, hogy Bellatrix végül is az Azkabanba került és a tárgyalás végén megesküdött, hogyha kiszabadul megöli Tedet. Ezért fél hát a nagynénjeitől Nymphadora - nem ok nélkül! – fejezte be Sirius.

Lupin elborzadva nézett rá:

- De hát az unokahúguk!

Sirius legyintett:

- Ez nálunk nem akadály! Különben, a helyedben erre sem Bellatrix, sem Narcissa előtt nem hivatkoznék. Az ő felfogásuk szerint Androméda elárulta a családot és beszennyezte az ősi vért. Tonks pedig ennek az élő bizonyítéka, és mint félvér maga sem számíthat kegyelemre! – felelt komolyan Sirius és keserű mosollyal hozzátette:

- Hát ilyen a nemes és aranyvérű Black - család!


	27. Chapter 27

**25. fejezet**

** A rettegés éjszakája**

Lupin valami furcsa zajra ébredt, pálcájával fényt varázsolt. Látta, hogy a szobájában lógó képről az egyik alak hiányzik. A házaspár a Black család oldalágához tartozott - a nemzetség többi tagjához hasonlóan meglehetősen rátartiak és gőgösek voltak. Néha eltűntek a képről, de beszélni soha nem hallotta őket, talán méltóságukon alulinak tartották, hogy az ő füle hallatára társalogjanak. Most azonban a visszatérő boszorkány – egy kissé horgas orrú szőke nő – izgatottan súgta a mellette álló unott képű varázslónak:

- Támadás történt a minisztériumban!

A vastag szemöldökű, sárgás arcú férfi lekicsinylő hanghordozással kérdezte:

- Ugyan kit támadtak volna meg?

- Az őrt, egy hatalmas kígyó harapta meg! Sir Hubert mesélte, aki magától Phineas Nigellustól hallotta. A Potter fiú látta álmában! - suttogta az asszony jólértesülten.

Lupin kiugrott az ágyból és rájuk kiáltott:

- Mi történt vele?

- Hogy merészelsz hozzánk szólni, te félvér korcs! – förmedt rá, undortól csöpögő hangon, a varázsló, akit a felirat szerint Arcturusnak hívtak valaha.

Remust elöntötte a düh és a kétségbeesés:

- Vagy válaszolsz, vagy örökre eltűnsz a képről! - szegezte rá a pálcáját.

A varázsló sértetten hátat fordított és nem szólt többet. Az asszony – bizonyos Lysandra – ellenben kapott az alkalmon, hogy megoszthatja másokkal is az értesüléseit:

- Megtámadták az őrt a minisztériumban! – újságolta boszorkány.

- Ezt már hallottam!- intett türelmetlenül Lupin és közelebb lépett a képhez.

- Megharapta egy óriási kígyó, sok vért vesztett! A Szent Mungóba vitték! – súgta Lysandra.

Arcturus visszafordult:

- Nem tűröm el, hogy egy korccsal beszélgess, Lysandra!- harsogta - Már életedben sem adtál az illemre…

A folytatást Remus már nem hallotta, félig felöltözve rohant lefelé a lépcsőn. Lent Sirius állt felöltözve, de gyűrött arccal:

- Hallottad? – kérdezte.

- Igen, azonnal oda kell mennünk! - szólt feldúltan, Sirius furcsán nézett rá.

- Nem lehet, csak elárulnánk vele magunkat és Harryt!- igyekezett kijózanítani a barátját.

De Remus fejében csak az járt, hogy már rég a kórházba kellene lenniük, nem itt egy helyben toporogni. Nymphadora talán már nem is él! - a gondolatra összeszorult a szíve. - Az nem lehet, érezné, ha így lenne…

- Harry látta?

- Igen, ezek szerint Dumbledore sejtése beigazolódott! – válaszolt Sirius gondterhelten maga elé meredve.

Remus nem tudta mit tegyen, legszívesebben azonnal elrohant volna a kórházba és nem értette barátja, hogy lehet ennyire nyugodt:

- Súlyos a seb?- kérdezte végül.

- Sok vért vesztett és mérges volt a harapás! – válaszolt Sirius komoran.

- Mikor mehetünk be hozzá? - faggatta türelmetlenül.

- Nyugodj meg! Most a gyerekeket várom, de Molly fog először bemenni hozzá, végül is ő a felesége! - nézett rá szemrehányóan Sirius.

- Te kiről beszélsz?

- Arthurról! - nézett rá szemrehányóan Sirius.

- De hát Nymphadora volt ma szolgálatban! – hebegte Remus.

- Szóval ezért vagy ilyen falfehér! – dünnyögte a barátja.

- Mi van vele?

- Gondolom otthon alszik az ágyában! – rántotta meg a vállát Sirius.

- Meg se nézted, lehet hogy ő is ott volt!

- Harry csak Arthurt látta, de ha ez megnyugtat, nézd meg, hogy otthon van-e! Nekem éppen elég lesz a gyerekeket lecsillapítani, nincs szükségem egy hisztérikus vérfarkasra! – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

- Átkozott félvérek, bemocskoljátok úrnőm házát, bár pusztulna el kínos halállal mindegyik!- mormogta Sipor jól hallhatóan.

Lupin csak most vette észre, hogy a házimanó végighallgatta a beszélgetésüket.

- Csendet! - ordított rá Sirius – És ez a másik segítségem, ez a kis mocskos szájú, ágyékkötős gnóm! – méltatlankodott magában - Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt? – nézett fel a mennyezetre, aztán barátja felé fordult:

- Mit állsz még ott? Rohanj a szerelmedhez és győződj meg róla, hogy biztonságban van-e!

Lupin a kandallóhoz lépett és egy marék hopp- port szórt a tűzbe. Egy perc múlva már Tonks lakásán volt. A lány kócos hajjal ült az ágyán, de a szeme éberen villogott, a kezében pálca volt, amely a férfira mutatott:

- Ezt ne próbáld meg még egyszer! Rémszem tanítványa voltam, könnyedén elintézhettelek volna!- szólt álmos hangon és visszahanyatlott a párnára.

Lupinnak egy kő gördült le a szívéről, ugyanakkor tudta bolondot csinált magából. Leült az ágyra és végigsimított hosszú barna haján. Nymphadora morgott valamit a párnájába, de Remus nem értette mit. Csak ült ott és boldog volt, hogy a lánynak semmi baja. Tonks néhány perc múlva újra felült:

- Imádlak Remus, de igazán nem veszem jó néven, hogy így rámtörsz az éjszaka közepén! – mondta a takarójába burkolózva.

- Arthurt támadás érte ma éjjel a minisztériumban!

- Az nem lehet, úgy volt…– a lány hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

- Hogy te leszel őrségben - fejezte be a mondatot helyette a varázsló.

- Mi van Arturral?

- Egy kígyó marta meg. Válságos az állapota, a Szent Mungóba vitték!

Tonks felpattant az ágyról és kiment a konyhába, hamarosan két csésze teával tért vissza, a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényre tette. Leült az ágyra:

- Nekem kellett volna ott lennem!- nyögte.

- Ez butaság, Nymphadora! - szólt a férfi - Senki sem számított rá, hogy ez fog történni. Boldog vagyok, hogy nem esett bajod!

- Honnan tudtátok meg?

- Harry látta álmában és szólt Dumbledorenak.

- És mi van a gyerekekkel?

- Talán már Siriusnál vannak és gondolom Molly is hamarosan megérkezik !

Nymphadora megborzongott. Csak ne legyen semmi komoly baja - kívánta magában és bűnösnek érezte magát. Hátát Remushoz támasztotta, ő átölelte- így ültek az ágyon egy ideig.

Egyszerre csak ezüstös kutya jelent meg a szőnyeg közepén és megszólalt:

- Tonks, holnap te kíséred el a gyerekeket a kórházba! Ha nálad van Remus küld haza, itt is szükség van rá! Remus nem szólt csak felállt hozzáhajolt és megcsókolta, majd visszatért a Black - házba.

Korán reggel Rémszem Mordon és Tonks már a Grimmauld téri ház konyhájában várakoztak. Mrs Weasley a tűzhely mellett sürgölődött és mesélte az éjszaka történteket. Nymphadora senkinek sem beszélt Lupin éjszakai látogatásáról, úgy érezte ez most lényegtelen és Mollynak megvannak a saját problémái.

Hiába próbálkozott, miután Remus elment, képtelen volt visszaaludni. Inkább felkelt és bement a Minisztériumba. Shacklebolt már ott volt, lementek és újra végignézték a folyosót, de nyomokat nem találtak

A gyerekek lejöttek a reggelihez. Miután Molly elmondta, hogy Artur jobban van és rendbe fog jönni, mindenki jobb kedvre derült.

Tonks látta, hogy Harryt valami bántja, de nem akart rákérdezni a többiek előtt. Amint végeztek a reggelivel felkerekedtek és elindultak a Szent Mungoba Ő ment elöl Harryval. Próbált néhány dolgot megtudni az álmáról, mert úgy gondolta ez segíthet tisztázni mi is történt a Minisztériumban. Harry azonban csak rövid és kényszeredett válaszokat adott, így Tonks egy idő után feladta. Amikor a kórházhoz értek a boszorkány bejelentkezett. Bent aztán Molly vette át a vezetést, aki már tudta hol találják Mr Weasley szobáját. Rémszem zárta a sort, vadul forgó szemével követve minden kétes alakot, gyanús mozdulatot. Először a gyerekek mentek be, ő kint maradt a folyosón őrködni Mordonnal. Rémszem előzőleg újra megvizsgálta az egész emeletet, sőt Artur kórtermébe is benézett. Nymphadora a falhoz támaszkodott és várt, Mordon készenléti állásban helyezkedett el,köpenye alatt egy pillanatra sem engedte el pálcáját. Újra alaposan megvizsgálta a folyosót, tekintete végül rajta állapodott meg:

- Szóval te és Lupin együtt vagytok… – jelentette ki recsegő hangon, igazi és varázsszeme egyaránt a lány arcára szegeződött.

- Igen - válaszolta Nymphadora zavartan és azon gondolkodott Mordon vajon belelát-e a szívébe.

- Remus jó varázsló - na jó a patrónusa lehetne erősebb is, de az ő helyzetében végül is ez ugye érthető – és ami még fontosabb jó ember! – szólalt meg váratlanul Rémszem,

Ő zavartan a földet bámulta, amikor felnézett Mordon szeme még mindig rámered:

- De a vérfarkassal vigyázz, Tonks, az egy kiszámíthatatlan bestia! Ha meglátod, tűnj el, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz! – figyelmeztette az exauror.

Aztán a kórterem felé fordította a szemét és így szólt:

- Jönnek!

Az ajtóban valóban megjelent Mrs Weasley a gyerekekkel.

- Gyertek, beszéljetek Arturral - hívta be őket a vörös hajú boszorkány.

Artur sápadtnak és a gyengének tűnt, ennek ellenére jó kedve volt és mosolygott. Ő röviden beszámolt neki mi történt a minisztériumban:

- ...semmi nyoma a kígyónak!- fejezte be.

Rémszem is elmondta a saját paranoid változatát és végül azt kérdezte:

- Szóval Potter azt mondja, látta az egészet?

Molly bólintott:

- Nekem úgy tűnt mintha Dumbledore számított volna valami ilyesmire és aggódik Harryért!

Mordon magába motyogott:

- A fiú Tudjukki kígyójának a szemével lát dolgokat. Neki persze fogalma sincs, hogy mit jelent ez az egész, de ha Tudjukki megszállta…

Nymphadora közbevágott:

- Rémeket látsz, Mordon! Gondolod, hogy Dumbledore hagyná, hogy Harry itt legyen velünk? Hiszen az egész Rendre veszélyt jelentene!

- Hát Dumbledore helyében én óvatosabb lennék a fiúval! - jegyezte meg komoran az exauror.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Tudjukki megszállta volna Harryt… azt mi is meg a gyerekek is észrevettük volna és szerintem Dumbledore pont óvatosságból… - vitatkozott volna tovább, de Rémszem félbeszakította és Mollyhoz fordult:

- Valamit most raktak zsebre az ikrek a folyosón, jó lenne utánanézni!

Hazafelé csak az járt a fejében , amit Rémszemtől hallott. Harryra nézett, de semmi furcsát nem látott rajta. Talán egy kicsit sápadtnak és rosszkedvűnek tűnt. A Weasley gyerekek ellenben élvezték a metrózást. Ginny végig az úton különleges hajszíneket és frizurákat mutogatott neki, amit érdemes lenne kipróbálnia, de ő úgy döntött marad a szolid rózsaszín mellett.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. fejezet**

** Karácsony este**

Ahogy visszatértek a Black - házba a gyerekek felmentek és csatlakoztak Siriushoz és Remushoz, akik az emeletet díszítették. Tonks pedig követte Mollyt és Rémszemet a konyhába. Az egész házban karácsonyi hangulat uralkodott. a folyosó már fel volt díszítve girlandokkal és varázslatosan villogó jégcsapokkal. Aranyszalagok és fagyöngycsokrok lógtak a mennyezetről. Még a konyhában is lehetett hallani, hogy Sirius zengő tenorján karácsonyi dalokat énekel. Mrs Weasley csészéket tett eléjük, a kannában egy pálcaérintésre felforrott a víz. Rémszem a teasüteménnyel teli tál mellé ült és nekiállt csámcsogva magába tömni a sütiket, közben varázsszeme ide - oda forgott, követve a háziak mozgását.

Molly törte meg a csendet.

- Milyen boldog most Sirius! Itt van Harry, végre nem érzi magát olyan egyedül!

- Nem is tudom, mikor hallottam utoljára énekelni… – jegyezte meg Nymphadora.

- Meghívott minket! Mi is itt fogunk karácsonyozni, hogy közel lehessünk Arturhoz, ez olyan rendes volt tőle! - érzékenyült el Molly - Bárcsak együtt lehetne az egész család! Még Percynek is küldtem ajándékot, hátha most eljön. Biztos hallotta mi történt az apjával…- a boszorkánynak könnyek gyűltek a szemében.

Nymphadora megsajnálta őt és furdalta a lelkiismeret is. Felállt, a tűzhelyhez lépett, ahol már javában főtt az ebéd:

- Nem tudom, hogy Bill vagy Sirius mondta- e már… De szeretném tisztázni, hogy én és Bill…

- Hogy nem jártok együtt? Ami azt illeti Remus mondta el - felelte Mrs Weasley szipogva és egy intéssel megkeverte a levest - Pedig mit kapott tőlem Bill!

- Mit kaptam? – dugta be fejét az ajtón a legidősebb Weasley fiú.

- Arról beszélünk, amit a folyosón műveltetek! – világosította fel az anyja.

- Ja, hát az nem volt semmi! De képzeld Tonks, amikor anya megtudta az igazat, bűntudata támadt és megengedte, hogy meghívjam karácsonyra Fleurt! Hozzánk az Odúba!

- De azt tudod, hogy most itt fogunk karácsonyozni Siriusnál és ide nem hozhatod el!- figyelmeztette az anyja.

Bill lemondóan sóhajtott:

- Hát ez nem jött össze! Megengeded, Rémszem? – kérdezte az exaurortól és elvett egyet a teasüteményekből, ami nem volt könnyű, mert a varázsló időközben az egész tálat magához ragadta.

Nymphadora folytatta a mentegetőzést:

- Sirius biztosan elmesélte azt is, amit neki mondtam. Tudom, hogy szemtelen voltam, nem akartalak megsérteni benneteket…

- Nem sértődöm meg én olyan könnyen! – mondta boszorkány miközben elindította a mosogatást – Meg aztán volt is abban igazság, amit mondtál és Arturnak is az volt a véleménye, hogy ebbe nem lett volna szabad beleszólnunk. Talán igaza van…

Mrs Weasley végre abbahagyta a sürgölődést és leült az asztalhoz. Bill közben megpróbált még egy sütit elcsenni Rémszemtől, aki úgy óvta a tálat, mintha a Rend legféltettebb titkait őrizné. A boszorkány teát töltött a csészéjébe és elgondolkodva folytatta:

- Sirius azt mondta, hogy mi hívtuk fel rád remus figyelmét, pont azzal, hogy annyira igyekeztünk megakadályozni, hogy történjen közöttetek valami. Nos lehet, hogy ez így van, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy te már az első percben kiszemelted őt magadnak!

Nymphadora bólintott:

- Nem volt tudatos, de tényleg tetszett az első perctől fogva! – ismerte be pirulva.

Molly a teáját kevergetve hozzátette:

- Végül is most, hogy beszéltem Remussal, már örülök, hogy így történt!

Tonks úgy meglepődött, hogy hátratámaszkodott a forró tűzhelyen és csaknem lesodorta az egyik fazekat:

- Au! Semmi baj csak egy kicsit megégettem a kezem! – mondta gyorsan.

Mrs Weasley egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát:

- Remus is megérdemli a boldogságot, a szerelmet éppen úgy, mint bárki közöttünk, vagy még inkább! Kívánom legyetek boldogok egymással, amíg tehetitek! Ki tudja mi vár ránk holnap ? - folytatta szomorúan az asszony - Tegnap Artur, holnap te vagy én vagy Remus! - gyűltek könnyek a szemébe.

- Ne gondolj most erre! - ölelte át Mollyt, de őt is fojtogatták a könnyek.

- Mollynak igaza van! - reccsent fel érzéketlenül Mordon. - Bármelyikünk meghalhat akár már holnap! Nem lehetünk elég elővigyázatosak!

Sirius lépett be, Remus követte:

- Mi ez a nagy sírás-rívás? Itt a karácsony Molly, mindannyian élünk, Artur is jobban van! Mi okunk van a sírásra?

Siriusnak virágos jókedve volt és nem hagyta, hogy bárki más búsuljon.

- Nymphadora, ha abbahagytad a pityergést segíthetnél a díszítésben! Remussal most fejeztük be az első emeletet. Én feldíszítem a fát a szalonban! Csak tudnám, hogy az az átkozott Sipor hol van!

- Nem látom, a házban!- nézett körül mágikus szemével Mordon - Talán meg kellene keresned!

- Ugyan, örülnék neki, ha végleg elveszne! - legyintett Sirius – Majd a gyerekek segítenek feldíszíteni a fát. Az ikreknek biztos lesz egy-két használható ötletük! - szólt vidáman és dúdolva az emeletre indult.

Remus elmosolyodott:

- Úgy tűnik nekem kell befejeznem a második emeletet. Segítesz, Nymphadora? – a boszorkány biccentett és elindultak fel a lépcsőn.

- Beszéltél Mollyval? –kérdezte Remust.

- Nem hagyhattam, abban a hitben, hogy Bill a hibás! - mondta a férfi komolyan.

- Nagyon szigorú vagy magadhoz! – jegyezte meg ő miközben felértek az emeletre.

- Egyáltalán nem! Ha nagyon szigorú lennék, nem engedném meg magamnak ezt! - mondta Remus, azzal maga felé fordította és megcsókolta.

Nymphadora meglepetten nézett rá:

- Fagyöngy alatt álltál! - mutatott fel a varázsló nevetve. - Igyekeztem, a saját érdekemben, minél többet feltenni!

A karácsonyi vacsora derűs hangulatban telt, a ház ünnepi díszben pompázott, a gyerekek azt találgatták, mit kapnak majd karácsonyra. A vacsora után, amelynek elkészítésében Nymphadora is részt vett és ami, ennek ellenére, fenségesre sikerült senki sem akart felállni az asztaltól. Már tíz óra is elmúlt mire anyjuk nógatására a Weasley gyerekek, Harryvel és Hermioneval - aki mindenki meglepetésére délután beállított – elindultak a szobáikba.

Nymphadora is felállt, hogy hazainduljon. hosszú napja volt és félt, ha még sokáig marad, ott alszik el az asztalnál. Remus felajánlotta, hogy hazakíséri. Gyalog indultak el a Regent's Park felé, ami mellett a lány lakása volt. A hó szállingózott és ők kézen fogva sétáltak az üres utcán.

- Sajnálom, hogy az éjjel felébresztettelek! - mentegetőzött Remus látva, hogy Nymphadora elfojt egy ásítást.

- Semmi baj! Ideje volt már, hogy te is csinálj valami ostobaságot miattam, ne csak mindig én temiattad!- felelte ő csúfondáros mosollyal.

- Meg kell értened Nymphadora, én más vagyok! Megfontoltabb és … hát jóval idősebb is, mint te! Nem viselkedhetek úgy, mint egy éretlen kamasz! – mentegetőzött a férfi.

- Szerencsére ez tegnap este nem tűnt fel! – incselkedett ő – az viszont feltűnt, hogy nem akarod, hogy a gyerekek tudjanak rólunk!

- Elég nehezen birkózom meg ezzel a helyzettel!- ismerte be Remus őszintén - Tanítottam Harryéket és tudják rólam, hogy vérfarkas vagyok. Ezek után, hogyan is magyarázhatnám meg nekik, hogy beléd szerettem? És ami még nagyobb baj, hagytam, hogy te is belém szeress!

Nymphadora megállt a behavazott utca közepén és szembefordult vele:

- Először is – fogta meg Lupin kopott talárjának két szélét - nem vállalhatsz felelősséget az érzéseimért! Másodszor: én szerettem beléd először, anélkül, hogy te bátorítottál volna erre!

Remus lenézett rá és megkérdezte:

- Igazán? És az a tánc?

- Jó, hogy említed! - csillant meg a lány szeme – olyan régen táncoltunk! De most talán sort keríthetünk rá! Már itt is vagyunk! – mondta egy szürke házra mutatva.

A lakás kicsi volt, de kényelmes és barátságos. Az apró konyha, ami különös és cseppet sem kellemes szagot árasztott, a nappaliból nyílt. A nappaliban egy hatalmas szürke kövekből rakott kandalló ásított üresen, felső szegélyét növényi indákat utánzó faragvány díszítette, a kandallópárkányon fényképek és bronz gyertyatartók álltak.

- Csinálnál egy is fényt? - kérdezte Nymphadora és kiment a konyhába.

Remus sorban meggyújtotta a gyertyákat és szétnézett. A meg-megrebbenő gyertyalángok sejtelmes árnyékokat rajzoltak a falakra. Az alkóvban egy hatalmas sötét ágy állt, a kerete fából készült, erősen megkopott aranyozás és festés díszítette. Hófehér szökellő állatok között egy pergamen tekeredett, de az írás rajta annyira elmosódott volt, hogy képtelenség volt kibetűzni. A szobában még állt egy alacsony, kecses asztalka, mellette egy piros szófa és egy alacsony zsámoly. A szoba padlóját és falát élénk színű szőnyegek és kárpitok fedték. A kandalló tetején és a falakon fenyő és borostyán girlandok kúsztak aranygömbökkel és piros bogyókkal díszítve. A lány bejött a teával, a sötétzöld ruha helyett már farmert és pólót viselt, de furcsamód, így még szebbnek találta. A haja most aranybarna volt és hullámokban omlott a vállára:

- Tudom, hogy a rózsaszínt nem szereted annyira - szólt a lány megvonva a vállát - túl különleges neked!

- Te így is különleges vagy! - mondta ő és megcsodálta a lány fürtjeit. Olyan volt most, mint egy angyal a régi képeken.

- Tulajdonképpen azért csaltalak fel, hogy odaadjak neked valamit! – súgta Nymphadora halkan. - Nem bírom kivárni a reggelt, úgyhogy inkább most átadom!

Egy csomagot nyújtott felé:

- Tudom egy könyvnek jobban örültél volna, de én úgy láttam, hogy erre talán nagyobb szükséged van!

Kissé zavarba jött amikor, kibontotta a csomagot. egy gyönyörű sötétszürke varázslótalár volt benne.

- De hát ez nagyon sokba kerülhetett, igazán nem kellett volna ennyi…

- Egy szót se többet! Nem hagyom, hogy elronts az örömömet! – rázta meg a fejét a lány – Azt akarom, hogy a Narcissa - félék ne nézhessenek le a kopott talárod miatt! - kiáltotta hevesen a boszorkány.

Remus odalépett hozzá és megsimogatta az arcát:

- Boldoggá tesz, hogy törődsz velem, de nem kell aggódnod, mások szánakozó pillantása miatt. Azokhoz már hozzászoktam! Én is hoztam neked valamit! – egy kis dobozt vett elő a zsebéből.

Nymphadora kinyitotta, egy vékony aranylánc volt benne, amelyen egy gyönyörű, áttetsző hegyi kristály függött.

- A lánc édesanyámé volt, akkor kaptam tőle, amikor Roxfortba kerültem. A kristály megvéd az egyszerűbb rontásoktól, olyan erősre csináltam, amilyenre csak tudtam! - magyarázta ő és a nyakába akasztotta a láncot.

- Remus, ezt te csináltad? Gyönyörű! – mondta a boszorkány ragyogó arccal és megcsókolta.

Aztán a pálcájával intett egyet a polcon álló rádió felé, amiből felhangzott egy régi swing:

- Akkor most folytassuk ott, ahol egy hónapja abbahagytuk! – szólt Nymphadora és átkarolta a nyakát, olyan szorosan simult hozzá, hogy Remus már azt sem tudta, hol végződik a saját teste és hol kezdődik a lányé. A ritmus felpezsdítette a vérét, a teste ébredezni kezdett a boszorkány közelségére. Valahol mélyen egy hang figyelmeztette, hogy túl messzire megy, de nem törődött vele. Ahogy elhalkult a zene Nymphadora felemelte a fejét és a szemébe nézett. Ő lehajolt hozzá és forrón megcsókolta, aztán - maga sem tudta hogyan kerültek oda- már az ágy mellett voltak. A lány remegő ujjai az ingét gombolgatták. Rajta csak egy póló volt, ő benyúlt alá és végigsimította meztelen hátát. Bőre forró volt és selymes, nem tudott betelni vele újra és újra meg kellett érintenie. Nymphadora felnyögött és beleharapott az ajkába. Érezte, ahogy felzubog a fülében a vér. Ha most nem hagyja itt, akkor reggelig vele marad - az már visszafordíthatatlan és megbocsáthatatlan lenne. Igyekezett lassan, lépésről-lépésre visszavonulni. Kezét lassan kihúzta a lány ruhája alól, megsimogatta a haját, megcsókolta szemeit.

- Most jobb, ha elmegyek! – szólt a vágytól rekedt hangon.

Nymphadora csalódottan nézett rá, a szeme könnyektől csillogott, de nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott. Kiment az ajtón és remélte, hogy a kinti hideg majd lehűti forrón száguldó vérét.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. fejezet**

** Kísértés és kíséret**

Remus összetörten ébredt, álmában mindent megtett Nymphadorával, amit a valóságban nem mert. Igyekezett nem gondolni a tegnap estére, hiába tudta, hogy helyes, amit tett, ez cseppet sem csillapította sóvárgását a lány után. Megpróbált az aznapi feladatára összpontosítani. Megbeszélték Mollyval, hogy délután ő és Mordon elkísérik a Weasley gyerekeket, Harryt és Hermione-t a kórházban. A konyhába már lent találta Rémszemet, Sirius és Bill társaságában és Kingsleyt, aki éppen az éjszakai szolgálatból érkezett. Leült közéjük és hallgatott, az álomképek a legváratlanabb pillanatokban bukkantak fel emlékezetében és teljesen megszédítették. Szerencsére Sirius annyira boldog volt, hogy azt sem vette volna észre, ha barátjának három feje nőtt volna az éjjel:

- Harrynak nagyon tetszett a könyv, amit választottál! Nem bírtam ki és reggel benéztem hozzá, már azt olvasgatta! – újságolta széles vigyorral.

Remus úgy érezte, hogy ha más okból is, de Sirius éppúgy megbolondult, mint ő. Aggódott is kissé emiatt. Szerette Harryt, de tudta, hogy ő nem James. Sirius viszont úgy viselkedett mintha rég elveszett barátját kapta volna vissza. Bár ő aztán igazán nem vethet semmit a szemére, hiszen még kínosabb helyzetben van mint Sirius. Szerelmes egy szép, fiatal boszorkányban és nem tud tőle elszakadni, nem tud lemondani róla, pedig minden a szerelmük ellen szól. Most, őszülő fejjel érte el az első szerelem, amit más kamaszként él át. De nem volt kevésbé heves és zavarbaejtő, mint egy kamasz lángolása. Eddig nem engedte meg magának, de most megtette. A rövid boldogságért feláldozta nyugalmát, a józanságát. Jobb lenne talán most elmenekülni az érzései elől, amíg még lehet. Megborzongott. Vajon meg tudná–e tenni, hiszen az éjszaka is alig tudta legyőzni a kísértést, hogy Nymphadorával maradjon és elmerüljön a…

Sirius furcsán nézett rá:

- Remus hallottad, amit mondtam? – kérdezte hangosan és jól artikulálva, mintha valami baj lenne barátja hallásával.

- Harryról?- próbálkozott vaktában ő.

- Nem! Harryról legalább öt perce nem beszéltem! Az mondtam, hogy Molly mesélt egy vérfarkasról, aki Arturral egy szobában fekszik. Gondoltam talán érdekel…

- Igen, persze érdekel…- kezdte és akkor belépett Tonks.

Tudta, hogy éjjel Nymphadora őrségben lesz és nem is remélte, hogy előtte még láthatja. Nem számított rá, hogy aznap találkozni fognak, a lány hirtelen megjelenése olyan hatással volt rá, mintha ököllel behúztak volna a gyomrába. A boszorkány haja ugyanolyan volt, mint tegnap este. Nem nagyon látta még kétszer ugyanazzal a külsővel. Ez neki szól, miatta csinálta, de miért? Kínozni akarja vagy emlékeztetni a tegnap történtekre? Hiszen így sem tud szabadulni az emléktől.

A valóság és az álmai összekeveredtek a fejében. Éhes szemmel bámulta a lányt. Tonks mindenkit üdvözölt, de rá alig vetett egy pillantást. Mollyval és Billel nevettek valamin, aztán mintha csak véletlen lenne leült mellé a székre.

Sirius tovább beszélt hozzá a kórházban fekvő vérfarkasról, de fel sem fogta, mit mond. Nymphadora, mintha csak véletlen lenne a combját az övéhez nyomta, ettől a feje hirtelen üres lett mint egy léggömb. Molly kérdezett valamit, de ő csak a lány hangját hallotta, amint azt válaszolja:

- Én csak egy teát kérek, mindjárt indulnom kell! – aztán hátradőlt és úgy, hogy a többiek ne lássák benyúlt az inge alá és végigsimított a hátán. Úgy érezte, mindjárt kiugrik a bőréből, a boszorkány gyorsan megitta a teáját, vakítóan rámosolygott és ahogy jött, el is viharzott. Bénultan, megzavarodottan ült ott, amíg Sirius oda nem súgta neki:

- Beszélnünk kell!

Bólintott és követte barátját az ebédlőbe.

- Történt valami köztetek? –kérdezte Sirius, hátát az ajtónak támasztva.

- Miből gondold?

- Az előbb úgy elvörösödtél, hogy azon sem csodálkoztam volna, ha gőzölögni kezd a fejed! És azt is láttam mit művelt Nymphadora, szerintem a többiek is észrevették. Szóval mi volt ez?

- Most előröl, fogjuk kezdeni? - kérdezte rémülten Lupin.

- Nem, itt másról van szó! Mi történt köztetek tegnap?

- Semmi! – mondta ő kétségbeesetten és elfordult.

- Akkor meg mi a bajod?

- Hát azt hiszem, éppen ez! – válaszolta bizonytalanul.

- Ugyan, Holdsáp, ne vedd annyira a szívedre! Tudod milyenek a boszorkányok …

- Nem, nem tudom! - vágott közbe ő dühösen.

- Hát elvárják, hogy udvarolj, szépeket mondj! Meg aztán Nymphadora fiatal még lehet, hogy túl korainak tartotta a dolgot!

- Félreértesz! - szólt türelmetlenül ő – Én nem akartam!

- Ezt nem értem! – ült le Sirius döbbenten.

- Nem akarom még jobban magamhoz kötni, csak fájdalmat okozna mindkettőnknek! És félek, hogy akkor már nem fogok tőle szabadulni…– szólt keserűen.

Sirius hozzálépett és a vállára tette a kezét:

- Nézd, Remus, hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem nyugtalanít, ami közöttetek történik és még történni fog! De nem fogom megakadályozni, hogy egymásra találjatok, ha egyszer mindketten ezt akarjátok! A fájdalmat, egyikőtök sem kerülheti el! - mondta komolyan.

Aztán mintha eszébe jutott volna valami elvigyorodott:

- Egyébként, pedig mindegy is, hogy mit gondolsz! Tetszik, nem tetszik, be kell látnom, hogy Nymphadora felnőtt boszorkány és megszerzi magának, amit akar. És ahogy ma reggel elnéztem, téged akar - vágta hátba nevetve a barátját -, méghozzá szőröstül – bőröstül!

Sirius elindult a konyha felé, de az ajtóból még kaján vigyorral az arcán visszafordult:

- Lehetőleg ne a gyerekek előtt csináljátok!

Remus még a konyhából is hallotta ugató nevetését.

Nymphadora megértette Remust, de nem engedhette, hogy most visszavonuljon. Minden porcikájával vágyott rá, de ez csak tegnap este vált világossá a számára. Nem akarta feldúlni a Black - ház nyugalmát és nem akarta Remust kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozni. De várni sem akart még a következő holdtöltéig sem. Úgy gondolta, bemegy a Grimmauld téri házba és egy kicsit emlékezteti a férfit a tegnap történtekre. Amikor kilépett az ajtón elégedett volt az eredménnyel és dudorászva indult a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

Mrs Weasley a trágyagránátokat, sőt még a Mrs Blackkel versenyt vísító, rikoltozó jojókat is elviselte, de amikor a második emeleten egy vízesést talált betelt a pohár. Éppen a konyhában szapulta az ikreket, akik bűnbánó arccal álltak előtte, amikor Remus belépett.

- Hogy képzelitek? Apátok betegen fekszik a kórházban, ti pedig ilyen ostoba csínyekkel töltitek az időt?! Ráadásul pont Sirius házában, aki volt olyan kedves, hogy befogadott bennünket! Mit gondolhat most?- tette fel a kérdést számonkérően a vörös hajú boszorkány a fiúknak.

- Minden bizonnyal hálás, hogy Fred és George ennyi vidám percet szerez neki! - jegyezte meg Remus.

Molly hátrafordult, a varázsló ruhája nedves volt, a hajából csöpögött a víz.

- Nagyon tetszett neki a vízesés a másodikon, azt hiszem még mindig ott vihorászik. Szerintem is nagyon látványos, de legközelebb ne az ajtóm elé helyezzétek el, ha kérhetlek benneteket! - mondta szelíden.

Molly megsemmisítő pillantást vetett az ikrekre – akik ismerve a lehetőségeket kifejezetten örültek, hogy ennyivel megússzák. Mrs Weasley Lupin felé fordult és egy pálcamozdulattal megszárította és kisimította ruháját:

- Köszönöm Molly, félek soha nem leszek igazán jó a háztartási bűbájakban!- mosolyodott el szerényen Remus.

- Ugyan, te vagy a legrendesebb varázsló, akit ismerek! – válaszolta a boszorkány zavartan, aztán az ikrekre nézett. - Ti pedig el fogjátok érni, hogy a szünet hátralévő részét a szobátokban tölthetitek! Mi lesz így belőletek?- lendül bele a fejmosásba újra - Azt reméltem, majd a minisztériumba fogtok dolgozni, mint apátok, vagy mint Percy! - Mrs Weasley hangja elcsuklott és szemébe könnyek gyűltek.

Az ikrek olyan gyorsan tűntek el, hogy Remus nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az ajtót használták vagy hoppanáltak. Mollyhoz lépett, aki némán a tűzhely felé fordult csak a válla rázkódott a sírástól:

- Ó Remus - szólalt meg sírva - úgy hiányzik Percy! Nem tudom, hogyan él, mi van vele! A leveleimre nem válaszol és a karácsonyi ajándékát is visszaküldte. Még Arturt sem látogatta meg a kórházban. Úgy érzem, örökre elveszítjük őt! Egyedül van, és mégis semmibe vesz minket, egy ilyen ostobaság miatt!

A boszorkány már a vállára borulva folytatta:

– Arturt is bántja, nem mutatja, de én tudom! - hüppögte.

Remus megsimogatta az asszony hátát:

- Nem lesz semmi baja és hidd el észhez fog térni! Most talán megszédíti a pozíció, a tekintély és saját fontosságának tudata, de idővel rájön mennyire lényegtelen és felszínes dolgok ezek. Különösen a családhoz, a szeretetetekhez és a törődésetekhez mérten! – vigasztalta Mollyt

Magában arra gondolt ő mit érezne, ha Nymphadora semmibe venné az érzelmeit és most jobban megértette a boszorkányt, mint valaha.

- Állandóan azon gondolkozom, mit ronthattunk el - folytatta az asszony szipogva - Talán nem kapott elég figyelmet tőlünk? Vagy nem adtunk meg mindent neki, ami tőlünk tellett?

- Ne kínozd magad ezzel, Molly! - szólt rá szigorúan – Nagyszerű szülők vagytok és a gyerekeitek is kivételesek!

Sirius lépett be a konyhába:

- Molly, Molly azért nem kellett volna ennyire eláztatni Remust!- tréfálkozott, barátja még mindig nedves hajára nézve.

Erre még a boszorkány is elnevette magát:

- Ne haragudjatok, olyan ostobán viselkedem! Állandóan sírás jön rám, ha szóba kerül Percy! - szabadkozott és újra a tűzhely felé fordult.

- Percy az, aki ostobán viselkedik! De hidd el, ezt még egyszer keservesen meg fogja bánni! - szólt komolyra fordítva a szót Sirius, aztán mellé lépett és a kezét esetlenül a boszorkány vállára tette:

- Megértelek Molly! Én is félek belegondolni mi lesz, ha Harry visszamegy Roxfortba!

- Az más! - nézett a szemébe határozottan Mrs Weasley – elég csak Harryra nézni és nyilvánvaló, hogy ő is inkább veled maradna, ha tehetné!

Sirius morgott valamit magában, de úgy tűnt ez egy kicsit jobb kedvre deríti.

Délután Rémszem és Lupin kíséretében a Weasley család, Hermione és Harry bementek a Szent Mungoba. Mundungus szerzett valahonnan egy kocsit, ez a tény már önmagában vívódásra késztette Mrs Weasleyt, hogy éljen-e a kényelmesebb utazás lehetőségével. Végül bekászálódtak a bűbájjal kitágított autóba és elindultak a kórház felé. Ahogy felértek Artur szobájába a gyerekek körülvették Mr Weasleyt és vidám beszélgetés kezdődött. Ez egészen addig tartott, amíg a varázsló el nem kottyantotta, hogy valamilyen mugli módszert próbáltatott ki magán. Mrs Weasley felháborodása nem ismert határokat, akik közelről ismerték és mozgásképesek voltak elmenekültek a haragja és a hangja elől. Így férjének egyedül kellett szembenéznie a következményekkel.

Remus már korábban otthagyta őket és a szobában fekvő másik beteggel beszélgetett. Ennél az ágynál nem volt látogató. Az a férfi feküdt ott, akit megmart egy vérfarkas. Fiatal varázsló volt, kis szakállal, sötét szemekkel, reményvesztetten bámulta maga felett a mennyezetet. Megszólította, de a férfi csak akkor reagált, amikor Remus leült az ágya mellé és elmondta, hogy mi is ő valójában. Onnantól kezdve a varázsló, akit Douglas Gibsonnak hívtak egy kicsit fölengedett. Egy órát beszélgetett vele és búcsúzóul megígérte, hogy felkeresi a családját, aztán újra eljön hozzá.

Mordon közben szemmel tartotta a gyerekeket, akik bebarangolták a fél kórházat és ismerőst is találtak a betegek között. Hazafelé Harry és Ron elmesélte, hogy találkoztak régi tanárukkal, Gilderoy Lockhardttal, aki második évben a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanította nekik.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy itt van!- csodálkozott Lupin.

- Itt fekszik a zárt osztályon! Már újra tud írni! - mutatott Harry egy gyerekes kézírással szignált fotót, amelyről egy csinos, göndör, aranyhajú varázsló mosolygott és integetett.

- Nos azt hiszem, tekintetbe véve, azt hogyan végezték az eddigi professzoraitok, akik a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanították, én még egész jól megúsztam! - jegyezte meg Lupin.

Rémszem Mordon mögöttük egyetértően felmordult.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. fejezet**

** Őrjáraton**

A karácsony gyorsan eltelt, Nymphadora sok időt töltött a Minisztériumban. Mivel Arthurra most nem számíthattak, több éjszakát kellett neki és Kingsleynek vállalnia. Ráadásul az Azkabanból is aggasztó hírek jöttek. Caramell mindenütt azt nyilatkozta, hogy a börtönben fogva tartott Halálfalóktól mindenki biztonságban érezheti magát és bizalma a dementorokban töretlen. Már ebből is nyilvánvaló volt Tonks számára, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ráadásul különleges készültséget rendeltek el az Auror Parancsnokságon és kettesével, háromnapos váltásokban járőröztek Észak - Skóciában, a börtönhöz közeli partvidéken. A szolgálat miatt egyre ritkábban tudott találkozni Remusszal és a barátaival. Végül már nem bírta tovább, az egyik éjszakai szolgálat után hazatérőben becsöngetett a Black házba. Mrs Black ordítozása közepette Bill nyitott ajtót:

- Szia Tonks! Rég láttalak! - vigyorgott a varázsló.

- Hát igen, egy kicsit összesűrűsödtek a dolgok! - felelte ő fáradtan.

- Gyere be! Sajnos nekem mindjárt indulnom kell a Gringott's-ba! Ma újra találkozom Fleurrel! - újságolta vidáman a fiú.

Sirius lépett ki a folyosóra a nyomában Siporral, odament a képhez és egy szó nélkül behúzta előtte a függönyt, aztán elgondolkodva azt motyogta:

- Talán a fallal együtt valahogy ki lehetne hajítani anyámat is…

Sipor szemei kigúvadtak, és hevesen rázta a fejét, de megszólalni nem tudott. A varázsló rá se nézett a házimanóra, csak görnyedt vállal az ebédlő felé indult. Látszott rajta, hogy újra kezd visszazuhanni a régi letargiába.

- Szervusz, Sirius! - köszönt rá.

- Á Tonks! Nincs itt Lupin, gondolom őt keresed! - látva a boszorkány csalódott arcát, sóhajtott egyet és elindult a konyhába, Nymphadora követte.

A konyhában Mrs Weasley a tűzhely mellett felügyelte az ebédet, a sarokban a kötőtűi csattogtak, közben krumplit pucolt. A megtisztított krumplik nagy csobbanással vetették magukat a fazékba. Köszönt aztán leült az asztalhoz Sirius mellé. A férfi percekig nem szólt, csak maga elé meredt. Aztán felé fordult:

- Veled mi van, Nymphadora?

- Gondoltam benézek, mostanában elég sok munkám van a Minisztériumban.

- Jó neked! Én meg csak itthon ülök és nem csinálok semmit!- dünnyögte rosszkedvűen a varázsló.

Molly, aki háttal állt és a mártást kevergette felhorkant, aztán hozzá fordult:

- Január 7-én vissza kell menniük a gyerekeknek az iskolába, el tudnád kísérni őket?

- Holnap el kell mennem… Három napos szolgálatban leszek Dawlishsal az Azkabannnál.

Sirius nem szólt semmit, de látta rajta, hogy összerezzen. Először bánta, hogy egyáltalán szóba hozta a dolgot, aztán arra gondolt, hogy talán jobb, ha Sirius is látja mennyire komoly a helyzet, talán akkor nem merészkedik ki a házból.

- Már ennyire rossz a helyzet?- kérdezte Molly rémülten.

- Caramell nem bolond! Nem felejtette el, amit Dumbledore mondott a dementorokról. Nem bízik bennük! Igaz másokban sem, engem is ezért küld Dawlishsal. Túl kevesen vagyunk és nekem erős a patrónusom, ezért nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy Scrimgeour beosszon szolgálatba, de azért annyit elért, hogy az egyik megbízható emberével legyek párban! – vett egy süteményt és folytatta:

- Kingsley azt mesélte, hogy amikor őrségben volt látott dementorokat, de magasan voltak és nem támadtak meg senkit. Ahogy meglátták őket eltűntek.

- És mit gondol Caramell, hogy fogja őket megállítani, he elszabadulnak? - kérdezte Sirius dühödten.

- Nem tudom, és szerintem ő sem!- felelte ő - Nem tűnsz túl vidámnak! – jegyezte meg aztán.

- Ilyen hírek után? Harryék egy pár nap múlva elmennek, ráadásul Sipor is előkerült. A padláson bujkált anyám régi rongyai között. Itt hagyott minket Remus is, még azt sem mondta, mikor jön vissza. Kutya legyek, ha az utóbbi két napban volt egy jó félórám! Kivéve, talán amikor Siporon kipróbáltam ezt a szájzár átkot! – arca gonosz vigyorba torzult. - Pedig sikerült az egyik régi könyvben, amelyet még az egyik dédnagybátyám írt a Házimanók megfegyelmezésének módszereiről, egy jó kis nyelvlemetsző rontást találnom, persze Remus nem engedte, hogy kipróbáljam Siporon. Ilyen dolgokban roppant szigorú, hiába hivatkoztam a családi hagyományokra! – fejezte be csalódottan a varázsló.

Nymphadora nem tudta mit válaszoljon. Sirius hangulata sötét volt és ragadós, mint a szurok. Úgy érezte, hogy a nyomasztó hírek, Remus hiánya és a fáradság ólmos súllyal nehezednek a vállára. A lépcső dobogása hallatszott és kiabálás meg kuncogás, Sirius felállt és átment a nappaliba.

- Ha csak teheti a gyerekekkel van! - mondta Molly - Nem tudom mi lesz, ha visszamennek Roxfortba. Legszívesebben itt tartaná Harryt! Úgy gondolja, ő jobban tudna rá vigyázni, mint Dumbledore. Umbridge -től is félti, meg Perselustól is. Már három napja azt hallgatom, hogy miket művel Harryvel Piton.

- Hát nem nagyon kedvelik egymást Siriussal, azt láttam! – jegyezte meg ő.

Molly megfordult:

- Perselussal nem könnyű kijönni. A gyerekek is sokat panaszkodnak rá, de nem hiszem, hogy ártana Harrynek. Kicsit talán túlságosan is szeret gúnyolódni, de okosabb lenne, ha Sirius nem venné komolyan. Remussal is szokott próbálkozni, de róla leperegnek a sértések.

- Remus mikor ment el?

- Tegnapelőtt. nem tudjuk, mikor jön vissza. Dumbledore küldött neki egy üzenetet, de nem mondta hova megy!

Nymphadora csalódottan indult hazafelé, mert tudta, hogy most három napig biztos nem láthatja Remust, helyette Dawlish savanyú képét kell majd bámulhatja majd.

Másnap korán reggel indult Észak-Skóciába Dawlish-sal. A minisztériumi zsupszkulccsal egy domb tetejére érkeztek, ott két auror várta őket. Az egyikük, Williamson beszámolt nekik arról, hogy mit tapasztaltak:

- Az Azkaban légvonalban jó néhány mérföld, időnként elrepültünk a sziget irányába is. Egy - két dementort láttunk, de a partig egy sem merészkedett ki. Kikérdeztük az erre lakókat is, nincsenek valami sokan, inkább muglik élnek ezen a környéken. Ez nem is csoda, melyik épeszű varázsló vagy boszorkány szeretne az Azkaban közelében lakni? Néhányan látták őket, de csak a magasban. Úgy tűnt mintha csak próbálgatnák, hogy figyeljük-e őket! Mindenesetre legyetek velük óvatosak! – mondta a másik varázsló, aki kecskeszakállat és kerek szemüveget hordott. – Egy cseppet sem bánom, hogy itt hagyhatom, ezt az elátkozott helyet!

A két férfi megfogott egy ázott újságpapírt és eltűnt. Nymphadora irigyelte őket, nem szívesen maradt itt, és a tetejébe még éppen Dawlishsal kell járőröznie. Körülnézett.

Vékony hólepel takarta a kopár tájat, de néhol előbukkantak alóla a szürke sziklák. Távolabb hatalmas hegyek húzódtak. A fennsíkon, ahol álltak mindenfelé görgeteg kövek hevertek, mintha egy dühöngő óriás dobálta volna őket szerteszét. Dawlish megszólalt:

- Ott az a kőszál - egy előttük álló hatalmas menhirre mutatott - te jobbra mégy, én balra! Alaposan nézz körbe és keress tájékozódási pontokat! Ha valami furcsát tapasztalsz, jelezz! Két óra múlva itt találkozunk! – adta ki az utasítást.

Ő biccentett, Dawlish volt kettőjük közül az idősebb és a tapasztaltabb, egyértelmű volt, hogy ő a főnök és ő osztja ki a feladatokat. Felkapott a seprűjére és repülni kezdett. Csontba maró, hideg szél fújt. Hiába öltözött fel melegen, a fagyos levegő úgy hasította a bőrét, mintha karmai lennének. A táj kietlen volt és csupasz, a partmenti hegyek és sziklák fala meredeken zuhant a tengerbe. Az egyik fennsíkon észrevett egy hatalmas tölgyet, amelynek vaskos gyökerei, öreg kézként kapaszkodtak a talajba. Körberepülte, aztán tovább indult. A határkövet nehezen találta meg, mert közben elkezdett havazni és alig látott valamit. Mire visszaért, Dawlish már ott volt:

- Fenn van egy barlang, ott fogunk meghúzódni!

Nymphadora a meredek szikla tetejéről lenézett az alattuk hullámzó tengerre. A part sziklás és kavicsos volt, csak néhány vízimadár sétált lent. Sirályok vijjogtak, de rajtuk kívül egy élő lelket sem lehetett látni lent. A tenger fehér tajtékos hullámait megtörte a köves part. A víz most jéghideg lehet - gondolta és megborzongott.

a nap kisütött és vakító fénye megcsillant a vízen.

Megfordult és elindult a férfi után a barlangba. A haja most kékesfekete volt és rövid, tudta hogy Dawlish szóvá tette volna, ha valami kifogása lenne a külsejével kapcsolatban, de nem szólt semmit. Mire felért Dawlish már bent ült és a tűz mellett szárította a köpenyét. a férfi őszülő rövid hajába túrt, amelynek szálai drótként meredeztek minden irányba. Némán leült mellé, nem akarta megtörni a csendet. nem volt túl jó viszonyban vele, itt kénytelenek elviselni egymást, de beszélgetniük azért nem muszáj.

Be fog nőni a szám mire végzünk! - gondolta magában.

Amikor kicsit felmelegedtek, az auror megszólalt:

- Most a másik irányba kell majd repülnöd, ott egy korhadt csónak a határ, tartsd nyitva a szemed! Annyira meg kell ismernünk a terepet, hogy éjszaka is tudjunk tájékozódni! Utána megint pihenünk egy kicsit, aztán háromóránként váltjuk egymást!

A boszorkány magában morogva elindult. A másik szakaszt jó másfél óra alatt tette meg, átfagyva ért vissza. A barlangban megették az aznapi fejadagjukat, aztán a férfi felállt és bejelentette:

- Én kezdem majd az őrködést, ha valami történne, szólok! – azzal otthagyta.

Nymphadora a pokolba kívánta Caramellt és az idióta ötletét, hogy velük őriztesse a börtön őreit. Dumbledore-nak igaza van, az Azkabant már régen be kellett volna zárni, a dementoroktól pedig megszabadulni, amíg még lehet.

A barlang szerencsére jó menedéknek bizonyult és az előzőleg ott tanyázó aurorok elég takarót és felszerelést hagytak ott, hogy kényelmes legyen. Némi száraz élelmet is talált. Egy kekszet rágcsálva fekhelyet készített magának Aztán egy kis teavizet forralt és arra gondolt milyen hosszú és unalmas lesz ez a három nap.

Lupin nyugtalan volt, úgy tűnt Elphias Doge nem tért vissza. Ez jelentheti azt is, hogy bekövetkezett, amitől féltek és összefutott az elszabadult dementorokkal. De lehet, hogy csak valami baleset történt vele. a legrosszabb lehetőség, hogy a Halálfalók elkapták. Doge tapasztalt varázsló volt, régóta harcolt már Voldemort ellen. Valami komoly akadályba ütközhetett, ha nem tért vissza. Minél gyorsabban meg kell találnia, vagy legalább meg kell tudnia mi történt vele.

Doge korábban azt az üzenetet küldte neki, hogy néhány új információval tud szolgálni a vérfarkasokról. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy egy kis vidéki házban találkoznak, amit Doge használt, amíg a mugli tulajdonosok valahol utazgattak. Itt várt rá csaknem egy napot. Úgy volt, hogy az információt majd ő továbbítja Dumbledorenak. Rövid gondolkodás után úgy döntött nem vár tovább, hanem elindul és megkeresi. Azt tudta, hogy hová visz a zsupszkulcs, amit Dodge használt, már többször voltak együtt északon. Úgy gondolta, az a hely megfelelő kiindulópont lesz a kereséshez.

Sziklás tengerpartra hoppanált, amely elég közel esett az öreg tölgyhöz. Annak idején még Jamessel és Siriussal is jártak itt, a Halálfalók nyomát követve. Nem akart feltűnést kelteni, inkább megvárta, amíg bealkonyodik és csak utána ült seprűre. Igyekezett minden más gondolattól megszabadulni, ami elvonhatta volna figyelmét.

Meg kell találnia Elphiast! Lehet, hogy életveszélyben van éppen úgy, mint most ő. Tudta, hogy túl nagy kockázatot vállalt azzal, hogy idejött, de úgy érezte ő is hibája is, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Neki kellett volna elvállalnia ezt a megbízást – végül is más dolga úgy sem volt. Mivel munkát, a Roxforban eltöltött év után, nem kapott, minden idejét a Rendnek szentelhette. De amikor felvetette Dumbledorenak, hogy északra menne, az igazgató kereken visszautasította:

- Rád más - ha ez megnyugtat sokkal veszedelmesebb - feladat hárul majd! Addig is, amíg erre sor kerül, te segítesz összegyűjteni a rend régi tagjait és tartod velük a kapcsolatot, és hálás lennék, ha közben Siriust is szemmel tartanád. Az Azkaban megfigyelését inkább Elphiasra bízom!

Doge is közbeszólt sípoló hangján:

- Ez így is van jól, Albus, öreg vagyok már, értem nem kár! És pont a korom miatt tele vagyok szép emlékekkel, a dementoroknak nem lesz könnyű dolguk velem! - tréfálkozott.

- Valóban úgy gondolom, hogy erre a munkára Elphias alkalmasabb, mint te! – tette a vállára kezét Dumbledore.

Ő nem vitatkozhatott tovább. Hiába volt kiváló a saját területén, sohasem volt nagy dementor űző. Életének kevés boldog és derűs emléke nem volt elég erős, hogy megbízható védelmet jelentsen a dementorok ellen. Még Harry is jobb nála, erre a gondolatra büszkeség töltötte el, végül is ő tanította meg a fiúnak a patrónus bűbájt. Igazság szerint, sem ő, sem Sirius nem tudták volna elűzni a dementorokat. Hát most könnyen lehet, hogy újra összefut velük, - gondolta - de talán most több esélye lesz velük szemben. Remélte, hogy még időben megtalálja Elphiast.

Dawlish a harmadik őrjáratáról nem egyedül tért vissza, Elphias Doge is vele volt. Nymphadora és Doge is úgy tett mintha még soha nem látták volna egymás. Amikor megérkeztek Dawlish félrevonta őt:

- A nagy tölgyfa felé igyekezett. Azt mondta eltévedt, és nem találja a zsupsz kulcsát, saját elmondása szerint vörösmoszatot gyűjtött a parton és madártojásokat. Nekem mindesetre gyanús!

- Mi a szándékod vele?

- Egyenlőre itt tartjuk és kihallgatjuk! Amikor visszajössz, próbáld meg kikérdezni! talán te többet ki tudsz szedni belőle, bennem láthatóan nem bízik!

Nymphadora bólintott miközben felhúzta a kesztyűjét, aztán fogta seprűjét és elindult. Először a tölgy felé repült és alaposan körülnézett, ha Doge ide tartott lehet, hogy van itt valami, amit keresett. Nem hagyhatnak a Rendre utaló nyomokat, körbejárta a fát és a gyökerei között talált is valamit. Egy whiskys üveg volt piros címkével.

Ez csak egy zsupszkulcs lehet! - gondolta és a köpenye zsebébe rejtette. Felszállt és egy kissé gyorsabb iramban elindult, hogy be tudja hozni az elvesztegetett időt. Amikor visszatért Dawlish már a barlang előtt toporogva várta:

- Késtél!

- Ellenszél volt- válaszolta és megvonta a vállát.

Dawlish bement a seprűjéért, aztán eltűnt a tengerpart irányába.

Nymphadora belépett a barlangba, Doge a tűz mellett ült. Teát főzött és megkínálta a varázslót is, aztán megkérdezte:

- A Rend ügyében jársz?

Doge bólintott és pipára gyújtott:

- Szemmel tartom az Azkabant. A társadat nem tudtam lerázni, nagyon szívós fickó. Azt mondtam, hogy egy rozsdás kilincs a zsupszkulcsom, úgyhogy hálás lennék, ha a következő repülésednél ezt valahol elejtenéd a tölgy környékén, ahol észre is veszi!

- És ha kipróbálja?

- Az lenne a legjobb! Ez ugyanis egy minisztériumi nyilvántartásban bejegyzett zsupszkulcs, egy kis vidéki házba visz. Dawlish, vagy hogy hívják a barátodat - telepedett közelebb a tűzhöz Doge -, úgy tudja madártojásokat és moszatot gyűjtök erre felé, úgyhogy ezt a kis zsákot is megtalálhatná! – vett elő egy zsákot a köpenye alól – Holló, vészmadár és csigaforgató tojások vannak benne! Az igazi zsupszkulcs a tölgynél van, azt is el kellene hozni!

Nymphadora a köpenye zsebébe nyúlt és átnyújtotta a whiskys üveget a varázslónak, aki elismerően nézett rá:

- Látom helyén van az eszed! Ez a Dawlish nagyon alapos és gyanakszik rám, de azt hiszem, így már nem tud rajtakapni! – mosolygott elégedetten az ősz varázsló.

Ő a bögréjén melengette a kezét és maga elé bámult. Beszélgetni kezdek a rend ügyeiről és ő elmesélte a Mr Weasleyt ért támadás részleteit. Örült, hogy végre van kihez szólnia és nem Dawlish az egyetlen társasága.

- Egyre veszélyesebb lesz a helyzet – mondta Doge, amikor az Azkabanról kérdezte – és most még a Minisztérium is ellenünk van. Dumbledore sejtése beigazolódni látszik! A múlt héten két dementor megtámadott, délre tartottak, amikor összefutottam velük. Az első eset volt azóta, hogy az a három meglépett Caramelltől. Félek ezek a Halálfalókat keresték, mert elég nehéz volt elriasztani őket! Bizony a legtöbb, amit remélhetünk, hogy időben megtudjuk, ha csatlakoznak Tudjukkihez!

Nymphadora azt remélte hogy előbb vagy utóbb szóba kerül Remus is, de a varázsló inkább a régi harcokról és a már elhunyt rendtagokról kezdett mesélni Molly fivéreiről, Potterékről, Edgar Bonesról. Meglehetősen nyomasztónak találta a témát és azt kívánta bárcsak Remusról beszélne inkább. Még hallani is boldogság lenne róla.

Leszállt az este mire Dawlish visszatért. A kezében két nyulat tartott:

- Tudom, hogy nem szabályos - súgta a lánynak-, de ilyen időben jól fog esni egy kis meleg étel! – és kacsintott. ő csodálkozva bámult rá, egyrészt eddig még soha nem tapasztalta, hogy Dawlish akár egyetlen aprócska szabályt is megszegett volna, másrészt nem tudta miért nyújtja felé a varázsló a halott állatokat. Dawlish a boszorkány arcára nézett és hitetlenkedve megkérdezte:

- Nem tudod megfőzni?

Nymphadora felhúzta az orrát:

- Auror vagyok, nem szakácsnő! Nem tudok mit kezdeni velük, legfeljebb eltemethetem szegényeket! - fintorodott el.

Szerencsére Doge is odajött:

- Milyen szép nyulak! Kiváló ragut lehetne belőlük készíteni!

Dawlish arca felderült:

- Meg tudja csinálni?

- Számtalanszor éjszakáztam már a szabadban és olyankor magamnak kellett megfognom és elkészítenem a vacsorámat – felelte a varázsló és szívott egy mélyet a pipájából.

- Maga az én emberem! - kiáltott örömmel az auror és odasúgta a lánynak - Legalább valami hasznát vesszük az öregnek!

Doge fogta a két nyulat és kiment a barlangból.

- Mit mondott neked? –kérdezte Dawlish.

- Azt hogy madártojásokat és moszatot gyűjt errefelé - vonta meg a vállát ő.

- Akkor is gyanús! Mit keres ilyen helyen, ráadásul egyedül!

- A vidéki varázslók néha elég furcsák!

Az auror helyeslően bólintott, de látta, hogy nem győzte meg, amit mondott.

- Akkor én indulok is! – mondta.

- Légy óvatos, a sötétben nem sokat látni! – figyelmeztette az auror.

Tonks kinézett a barlangból:

- Lehet, hogy valaki utánam jön majd a rendből, megbeszéltünk egy találkozót! – súgta neki Doge - Nézz körül a tölgynél!

Bólintott, aztán visszalépett a seprűjéért a barlangba. Dawlish megkérdezte:

- Mit mondott?

- Csak arra volt kíváncsi, mikor adod vissza a pálcáját, gondolom egyszerűbb lenne, azzal megtisztítani a nyulakat! - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

A varázsló előhúzta Doge pálcáját és ránézett:

- Lehet, hogy egy kicsit bogaras, de szerintem ártalmatlan!- felelt a kimondatlan kérdésre ő, azzal kiment. Felkapott a seprűjére és elindult a tölgy felé.


	31. Chapter 31

**31. fejezet **

**A farkas és az unikornis**

Lupin a tölgy irányába repült, de még a fát is alig látta meg a sötétben. Nem akart közvetlenül mellette leszállni, inkább a kissé messzebb, egy különös alakú szikla tetejét választotta. Arra gondolt, először körülnéz, azután merészkedik közelebb. Az ég felhős volt, csak amikor előbújt a hold, akkor lehetett látni valamit. Az éjszaka és a hold önmagában is borzongással töltötte el.

Milyen ironikus – gondolta - most azt várja, hogy előbukkanjon a hold, néhány nap múlva pedig majd rettegni fog tőle. Végre megpillantotta a tölgyet, de ebből a távolságból, nem látta sem Doge- t sem a zsupszkulcsot. A szikla tetejét lecsiszolta az időjárás, sima volt és kerek, mintha egy kopasz óriás fején állna. Egy pillanatra fényt varázsolt és lenézett. A kő a talpa alatt jeges volt és úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen lehűlt volna levegő. Újra felbukkant a hold és sápadt fénye most már nemcsak a felhőket világította meg, hanem az előttük úszó, foszladozó árnyakat is. Az égen négy vagy öt dementort látott, sötét leplük a felhők előtt lebegett. A seprűjéhez nyúlt, de tudta, hogy már késő. Ha a levegőbe kapják el, nem tud védekezni ellenük. Ezek elszabadult dementorok, nem fognak parancsra várni, hogy megtámadják és elpusztítsák a lelkét. Nincs sok esélye velük szemben, de meg kell próbálkoznia a patrónus bűbájjal. Talán a közelben van Ephilas és a segítségére siet. Megpróbált felidézni valami szívmelengető emléket, de nem a barátai, Roxfort vagy Dumbledore jelent meg előtte, hanem Nymphadora. Amikor utoljára átölelte és érezte, hogy a lány szereti, hogy őt akarja, annak ellenére, hogy tudja róla az igazat. Elöntötte a melegség, lehunyta a szemét és elmerült az emlékben. Pálcáját a közeledő dementorokra szegezte és elkiáltotta magát:

- Expecto Patronum!

Pálcájából fehér fénycsóva tört elő és, először életében, kezdett testet ölteni a patrónusa. Egy ezüstös fej bukkant elő, egy farkas amint a Holdra üvölt. Ahogy meglátta megtántorodott. Az nem lehet - gondolta - a farkas védi meg, aki miatt le kell mondania mindenről, amit szeretne: Nymphadorától, a normális élettől, a hivatásától. A dementorok, mintha kissé távolabb úsztak volna, de érezte, hogy a lába alól kicsúszik a talaj és a kőre zuhan. A fejét beütötte. nem ájult el, a pálcája azonban elrepült, a sötétben azt sem látta, hogy merre. A dementorok újra közeledtek, már érezte a fagyot a csontjaiban, a szemöldöke és a bajsza is zúzmarás lett. Az egyik csuklyás lény egyre közelebb lebegett és fölé hajol. Behunyta a szemét és utoljára még Nymphadorára gondolt, bár tudta hogy az emlék már nem védi meg. Most azt kívánta bárcsak elmondta volna neki… Mintha még a hangját is hallaná. Ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét és mindjárt vége. Milyen kár, hogy pont most kell meghalnia…

Vakító fény lobbant fel előtte, szinte beleégette a retinájába az ezüstös-fehéren ragyogó unikornist. Az állat vágtatott egy kört, a dementorok hátráltak az állat leszegte a fejét és vadul nekik rohant. Látta, még ahogy az unikornis megáll fölötte, mintha megpróbálná megbökni az orrával és azt súgja:

- Jövök!

Aztán lehunyta a szemét és minden elsötétült, csak vadul és riadtan zakatoló szívét hallotta még egy pillanatig.

Tonks már félórája repült, közben felváltva szidta Caramelt és Dawlisht:

- Ilyen ökörséget! - morogta magában - Mintha bármit értelme is lenne vaksötétben repkedni!

Ráadásul nem is sikerült visszatalálnia a tölgyfához. Remélte, hogy Doge összebarátkozik Dawlish-sal vagy legalább sikerül elaltatnia a gyanakvását. A hold újra elbújt a felhők közé, magasabbra repült, nehogy nekimenjen valaminek. A távolban mintha valami fény villant volna és felébredt benne a remény. Talán ott lehet a tölgy és a Rend tagjai éppen Doge-t keresik. Száguldott a sötétben és közben érezte, hogy a nyakában lógó kristály hirtelen lehűl. mintha egy darab jég függne a nyakában, úgy égette a bőrét. Aztán felbukkant a hold és meglátta felhők előtt lebegő dementorokat. Másnak tűntek, mint amiket Kingsleyvel elkaptak, azokat közelebbről látta. Visszataszító és undorító lények voltak, lelketlen gonoszság áradt belőlük. Most viszont hatalmasnak és félelmetesnek látszottak. Ő csak lebegett mozdulatlanul, még a pálcáját sem kapta elő. Teljesen lebénult, mint a kígyó szemétől megbűvölt egér. Látta hogy két csuklyás alak feléje lebeg:

Észrevették! - kapott észbe, előrántotta a pálcáját és akkor meglátta az ezüstös pajzsot. A szikla tetejéről jött a fény, a dementorok elfordultak és a szikla felé kezdtek lebegni. Az ezüstös fény alakot kezdett ölteni, egy fej volt talán egy kutyáé, aztán hirtelen eltűnt. Tonks száguldott. a látottak minden félelmet kisöpörtek belőle. Valaki a Rend tagjai közül veszélyben van!

Remusra gondolt, ahogy a férfi fölé hajol, a szeméből mindent ki tud olvasni, aztán megcsókolja… Elkiáltotta magát :

- Expecto Patronum! - a pálcájából kiröppent az ezüst unikornis, fényesebb és hatalmasabb volt, mint valaha.

Néhány szökelléssel elűzte a dementorokat. A seprűjét a szikla teteje felé irányította. A pálcájával maga elé világított és végre meglátta földön fekvő sötét köpenyes alakot. Csak akkor ismerte föl, amikor mellé térdelt. Remus volt, az. Odahajolt hozzá, felemelte a férfi fejét és érezte hogy a keze nedves lesz a vértől. Rémületében a szíve mintha icipici kis ponttá zsugorodott volna. Későn ért ide? Remegő kézzel hátrasimította Remus homlokából világosbarna haját, a férfi homlokát redőző ráncok kisimultak, arca békésnek tűnt. A lány könnyes szemmel megérintette az arcát és hallotta, hogy a férfi halkan felnyög.

Remus kinyitotta a szemét, homályosan emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt. A dementorok rátámadtak és ő védekezés közben megcsúszott. Tonks arcát látta maga előtt - már megint képzelődik - becsukta a szemét. Így is őt látta, de a haja most rózsaszín volt. Újra kinyitotta a szemét Nymphadora hajolt föléje, a feje a lány ölében feküdt, egy köpeny volt alágyűrve. A boszorkány haja fekete volt és sima, a füléig ért és megcsillant a holdfényben. Szív alakú arca komoly volt, vagy inkább rémült:

- Remus, jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan, hangja tele aggodalommal.

a férfi megmozdította a fejét és ettől szörnyű fájdalom hasított a koponyájába. Úgy érezte szüksége lesz néhány percre, amíg összeszedi magát. A lány lassan és óvatosan letette a fejét a köpenyre, aztán hirtelen felpattant és lendületes léptekkel a sziklatető szélére viharzott. Remus már attól tartott, hogy lezuhan, ő azonban az utolsó pillanatban visszafordult. Arca kemény és fagyos volt az indulattól. Még soha nem látta ilyen veszedelmesnek, sötét inge lobogott a szélben, szűk fekete nadrágja a csizmájába gyűrve, a nyakában mintha egy pillanatra felvillant volna a kristály. Félelmetesen szép volt, mint egy harcos istennő.

- Hogy jutott eszedbe egyedül idejönni? –kérdezte Nymphadora feldúltan.

Megpróbált felülni, de felnyögött a fájdalomtól. Fáradt volt, úgy érezte a dementorok minden erőt és melegséget kiszipolyoztak belőle.

- Nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy! Doge-t kerestem, már egy napja nem adott hírt magáról! – válaszolt rekedt hangon.

- Doge-t megtaláltuk, most Dawlish-sal van. Szerencsére nem jött rá, hogy mit keres itt Ephilas! Miért nem jöttetek többen? – fordított hátat neki a lány, karba tett kézzel - Ha nem jövök erre, és nem látom meg a fényt, talán már nem élnél!

Nymphadora hangja elcsuklott. Igyekezett magában felszítani a haragot, de könnyek fojtogatták és remegett a keze. Nem omolhat össze sem Remus, sem Dawlish előtt. Tartania kell magát!

- Segíts felállni, Nymphadora, meg kell keresnem a pálcámat! – szólt szelíden a férfi.

A boszorkány sarkon fordult és hozzá lépett, aztán gyengéden végigsimított a tarkóját. Kitapintotta a rászáradt vér alatt megbúvó sebet és egy pálcasuhintással begyógyította. a férfi érezte, hogy a fájdalom is tovatűnik. Aztán Remus felé nyújtotta a kezét, közben tovább morogva:

- Veszélybe sodortad magad! Hogy lehetsz ennyire meggondolatlan!

Lupin ránézett és látta, hogy szeme könnyben úszik.

- Utoljára anyám szidott le így, már idejét sem tudom mikor !

Szomorkásan elmosolyodott majd megfogta a lány két kezét és maga felé fordította:

- Nincs semmi bajom! - nézett a szemébe és megcsókolta az arcát.

Tonks megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és hozzábújt.

- Ez anyámnál is mindig bevált! – jegyezte meg szemtelenül Remus.

– Szeretlek, és nem akarom, hogy az életed kockáztasd!- mondta a boszorkány csendesen, hangján átsütött a fájdalom.

- Ezzel én is így vagyok, de sajnos nem olyan időket élünk, hogy ezt elkerülhetnénk! Sem, te sem én!- válaszolta határozottan a varázsló, aztán hirtelen másra terelte a szót:

- A patrónusod, az unikornis, mintha erősebb lenne, mint legutóbb! - mondta elismerően.

- A tiédet csak egy pillanatra láttam. Egy farkas volt ugye?

- Mindjárt meglátjuk! Csak meg kell keresnem a pálcámat! – válaszolta férfi.

- Invito pálca!- intett a boszorkány és a kezébe repült Remus pálcája.

A varázsló megmarkolta a pálcát lehunyta a szemét és hagyta, hogy eltöltse az emlék, aztán kimondta a varázsigét. a pálcából ezüst fénysugár tört elő és felvette egy hatalmas, bozontos farkas alakját. A férfi intett egyet és a patrónus eltűnt:

- Elküldtem Dumbledorehoz és Siriushoz! Azért nem láttad az előbb, mert elestem és elejtettem a pálcámat, így nem tudtam befejezni a varázslatot. De még így is ez volt a legerősebb patrónus, amit sikerült megidéznem! – szólt a férfi - És ezt neked köszönhetem! Eddig nem sok felhőtlenül boldog pillanat volt az életemben.

- Tudtad, hogy nem veheted fel a harcot a dementorokkal és mégis idejöttél? – kiáltott fel a lány.

- Meg kellett tudnom mi történt Doge-val és mi történik az Azkabanban! Nem volt időm segítséget hívni! - felelt a férfi nyugodtan - Amikor a Rendbe léptünk mindketten tisztában voltunk vele, hogy az életünket kockáztatjuk, amikor Voldemort ellen harcolunk! Sőt a szeretteinkét is! Rájössz majd te is, hogy sokszor csak a gyors cselekvéssel és a kockázat vállalásával tehetünk szert előnyre!

Lupin felállt és a zsebeit megtapogatva megjegyezte:

- Pont ilyenkor nincs nálam csokoládé, pedig most igazán rám férne! Tudtad, hogy én tanítottam meg Harrynak a patrónus bűbájt? Komikus nem? Úgy látszik itt is igaz a mondás: aki nem tudja, tanítja! - mondta csevegve - Csodálatos patrónusa van éppúgy, mint Jamesnek valaha!

Nymphadora látta, hogy még mindig nehezen mozog:

- Vissza kell mennem, mielőtt Dawlish gyanút fog! –mondta a boszorkány.

- Menj csak, most már elboldogulok!- válaszolt a férfi.

- Nem hagylak itt! Együtt repülünk a barlanghoz, te elrejtőzöl. A továbbiakat pedig majd megbeszéljük Ephilassal!

Remus mondani akart valamit, de Nymphadora egy kézmozdulattal beléfojtotta a szót:

- Nem vitatkozom! Tudsz repülni?

Lupin biccentett, elindultak a barlang felé.

Amikor Tonks belépett a barlangba Dawlish még a köpenyébe burkolózva aludt, Doge a tűz mellett üldögélt és pipázott. A boszorkány megbökte az alvó aurort:

- Te jössz!

- Volt valami? – nézett rá álmosan a férfi.

- A kőszálnál láttam néhány dementort, de mire odaértem már eltűntek!

- Miért nem szóltál? - ült fel az auror mérgesen.

- Nem voltam veszélyben, ha gondolod szétnézhetsz arra, de szerintem már visszamentek! - vonta meg a vállát ő közönyösen.

A varázsló olyasmit morgott, hogy majd megemlíti ezt a jelentésében. Nymphadora indulatosan visszavágott:

- Valóban? Akkor én megemlítem a nyulakat és azt is, hogy a fogollyal készítetted el a vacsoránkat, jó?

Dawlish dühösen rohant ki a barlangból. Öt perc múlva, amikor a lány kinézett, már sehol sem látta.

- Jobb lenne nem bosszantani! – dünnyögte Ephilas pipával a száj a szögletében.

- Az lenne a szokatlan, ha nem bosszantanám fel! – rázta meg a fejét ő, újra kiment majd Lupinnal tért vissza:

- Elphias! –biccentett oda a férfi Doge–nak és leült a tűz mellé.

- Egy kis nyúlragut?

- Elfogadom, köszönöm! - válaszolta Remus udvariasan.

Tonks már így is mérges volt, de a két varázsló viselkedése még inkább feldühítette.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen jól eltársalogtok, mintha egy nyavalyás pikniken lennétek és nem az Azkaban szomszédságában, egy barlangban bújkálva! - csípőre tett kézzel állt meg Doge előtt – Te ugye tudtad, hogy Remus jön utánad?

- Sejtettem! – biccentett a varázsló - Csak nem akartam, hogy emiatt idegeskedj!

- Hát ez sikerült! Egészen addig holt nyugodt voltam, amíg nem láttam, hogy öt dementor repked a feje felett! – rivallt rá a boszorkány magából kikelve.

Doge szeme megvillant és Lupinhoz fordult:

- Már vagy egy hete nem láttam őket!

- Én sem számítottam rájuk, Nymphadora húzott ki a bajból! – felelte Remus őszintén.

- Nos ezt az hírt is minél előbb el kell juttatni Dumbledorenak! – szólt Lupinhoz a varázsló és valamit a fülébe súgott - Ez a te dolgodat is megkönnyíti majd! Történt már valami előre lépés a másik küldetésedet illetően? – kérdezte titokzatos arccal.

Remus biccentett, de nem szólt.

- Milyen másik küldetés? –fordult Tonks Elphias felé.

- Inkább nem beszélnék róla! – felelte az ősz varázsló derűs mosollyal.

- Hogy ne aggódjak? – kérdezte ő, és úgy érezte nyomban felrobban a méregtől.

- Pontosan!- helyeselt a férfi és láthatóan elégedett volt, hogy Tonks ilyen gyors felfogású.

A lány dühösen felpattant és kiment a barlangból.

- Talpraesett kis boszorkány!- jegyezte meg elismerően Elphias és mélyet szívott a pipájából.– Csak egy kicsit lobbanékony természetű!

Az nem kifejezés! - gondolta magában Remus, de Elphiasnak csak annyit mondott:

- Még új a Rendben! Majd megszokja a váratlan helyzeteket, a veszélyt és lehiggad!

- Úgy emlékszem benneteket – Jamest, Siriust és téged - nem kellett szoktatni a veszélyes helyzetekhez! Sőt, előszeretettel rohantatok fejjel a falnak!

- Az sem most volt már! Mi is megváltoztunk!

- Meglehet, bár úgy látom te, még mindig szívesen vállalod a kockázatot! – mosolygott rejtélyesen Doge.

Lupin nem tudta eldönteni hogy a varázsló a dementorokra gondol vagy Tonksra.

A boszorkány visszajött és úgy tűnt, a kinti hideg egy kicsit lehűtötte. Doge elővette a zsupszkulcsot és Remusnak nyújtotta:

- Ezt vidd magaddal. Mond el Albusnak mi történt! Úgy látszik a helyzet rosszabb, mint amire számítottunk!

- És te?

- Én itt maradok és szemmel tartom őket , most már az aurorok is segítenek, amint látod! És különben is gyanús lenne, ha hirtelen eltűnnék!

Nymphadora egyetértően bólintott. Lupin fogta az üveget és kiment a barlangból. Doge elmélyülten pipázott, de szeme sarkából a boszorkányt figyelte.

Már kezdett hajnalodni, Remus kint megállt. Dawlish nemsokára visszatér, ideje lesz elindulni! – gondolta magában. Mégsem tudta búcsú nélkül otthagyni Nymphadorát. A lány néhány perc múlva megjelent a barlang előtt.

- Még itt vagy?- kérdezte a férfit rosszkedvűen.

- Nem akartam búcsúzás nélkül elmenni! - válaszolta Remus mosolyogva, Tonks odalépett hozzá és azt suttogta:

- Vigyázz magadra!

- Ígérem, nem mozdulok Sirius mellől, amíg vissza nem jössz! - azzal lehajtotta a fejét és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a lányt, majd fogta a seprűjét, megérintette a zsupsz kulcsot és eltűnt.

Nymphadora szerencsétlennek és magányosnak érezte magát nélküle.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. fejezet **

**Ami kiszaladt Hagrid száján**

A karácsonyi szünetből csupán néhány nap volt hátra, a gyerekek már egy kicsit unták magukat, annak ellenére, hogy az ikrek továbbra is mindent megtettek, hogy feldobják a szürke hétköznapokat. Lupin két napja tért vissza Skóciából mégis úgy érezte hetek teltek el, amióta utoljára találkozott Nymphadorával. Délelőtt mindenki meglepetésére beállított Hagrid. Azt mondta úgyis Londonban volt dolga és annyira hiányoztak már neki a gyerekek. Harry, Ron és Hermione azonnal körülvették őt és Roxfortról kérdezgették, aztán szóba került Umbridge is. Ebédig felváltva szidták a roxforti főinspektort, aki nyilvánvaló közutálatnak örvendett. Hagrid ebédre is maradt.

Miután a gyerekek felmentek, hogy megnézzék Fred és George legújabb találmányát a robbanó köpkő készletet Sirius és Hagrid néhány üveg bor társaságában beszélgetni kezdett. Remus már indult volna fel a szobájába, hogy egy pajzsbűbájokkal foglalkozó fóliánst olvasgasson, amikor Sirius közömbös arccal megkérdezte Hagridtól:

- Úgy hallottam sok érdekes állat rejtőzik a Tiltott Rengeteg mélyén. Diákkorunkban is éltek ott egyszarvúak, bicegócok, néha egy-két kentaurt is láttunk messziről, de soha nem engedték, hogy mélyebbre menjünk az erdőbe!

Hagrid hümmögött:

- Nem is biztonságos gyerekeknek bemenni oda, főként egyedül! – motyogta gyanakvó tekintettel.

Sirius mással próbálkozott:

- Hát igen a varázslók nagy része nem kedveli a különleges teremtményeket, még egy olyan intelligens és pompás állatot is szörnyetegnek tartanának, mint amilyen Csikócsőr!

A félóriás helyeslően felhördült és felhajtott egy kupa bort:

- teljesen igazad van, Sirius! Soha nem felejtem el, hogy az a gazember Malfoy szegény Csikócsőr vérét kívánta, mert az az ostoba fiacskája esztelenül viselkedett. Csikócsőr soha nem bántana senkit, de büszke állat, nem tűri, hogy sértegessék! A kis Malfoy provokálta, de hát az is olyan, mint az apja! Tudjuk mifélék! – dörmögte mély hangon.

Remus hirtelen visszafordult és leült az asztalhoz. Sejtette, hogy barátja nem Csikócsőrről akar beszélgetni Hagriddal.

- Harryék mesélték, hogy egyszer ők is bementek a Tiltott Rengetegbe! - próbálkozott Sirius a megfelelő irányba a beszélgetést, miközben újra töltött a kupájába és Lupinéba is.

- Akkor még csak harmadévesek voltak. Ront eléggé megviselte a dolog, mert nem állhatja a pókokat! - felelt Hagrid vonakodva.

Mrs Weasley éppen akkor lépett be a konyhából. Hagrid észrevette a boszorkányt és gyorsan odasúgta Siriusnak:

- De erről egy szót se Mollynak!

A boszorkánynak feltűnt a hirtelen támadt csend, mert fogott egy széket és ő is az asztalhoz ült:

- Miről beszélgettek? – kérdezte.

Hagrid zavarba jött és segélykérően nézett Siriusra, aki egy elfojtott vigyorral válaszolt:

- A pókokról!

- Igen, a pókokról! - ismételte gyorsan a félóriás, aztán olyan képet vágott, mint aki nem érti, hogy csúszhatott ki a száján éppen ez a szó. - Tudod, Molly, a Tiltott Rengetegben nagyon sok pók él! Ne gondold, hogy veszélyesek, csak ha megzavarják őket, akkor támadnak! – folytatta sietve - És a gyerekek ugye nem mennek a közelükbe!

A boszorkány értetlenkedve bámult rá:

- Már miért lenne baj, ha pókok közelébe mennek?- kérdezte.

- Ezek nem olyan közönséges pókok, Molly! – ingatta a fejét Sirius mindentudóan.

- Nem ám! - derült fel Hagrid arca – Sirius jól mondja! ezek különleges állatok, intelligensek, van amelyik még beszél is!

Mrs Weasley hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét:

- Én ugyan soha nem hallottam beszélő pókokról! - jelentette ki határozottan.

- Márpedig Aragog beszél! – állította ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Hagrid.

Körülnézett és meglátta az éppen akkor belépő Tonksot és az arca felderült:

- Tonks is megmondhatja!

Egy pillanatig úgy látszott, hogy a lány kifordul az ajtón, de Remus felállt és a székére mutatott:

- Nymphadora, gyere foglalj helyet!

A boszorkány bizalmatlanul nézett rá, de azért leült a székre. Remus átment az ebédlő másik oldalára és úgy helyezkedett el, hogy Hagridot és a lányt is jól lássa. A félóriás ivott egy kupával aztán folytatta, mintha mi sem történt volna:

- Persze abban Mollynak igaza van, hogy Aragog nem közönséges pók, hanem - és körülnézett mint aki egy nagy titkot árul el - egy acromantula! - Mrs Weasley arca megrándult. – Az acromantulák kivételes állatok, egész életükben növekednek !

Sirius megkérdezte:

- És mióta él ott ez az acromantula? Mert én soha nem hallottam róla!

- Pedig amikor Remussal Roxfortba jártatok már ott lakott! - felelte a félóriás.

- Akkor már igen öreg lehet - vetette közbe Remus.

- Ahogy mondod, szép nagyra meg is nőtt! Na persze, sokat foglalkoztam vele, etettem meg minden - válaszolta büszkén a varázsló.

Lupin ártatlan arccal megkérdezte:

- Mégis mekkora lehet most? – de közben Nymphadorát nézte, aki a boros poharát szemlélte elmélyülten.

- Hát megvan már vagy négy - öt méteres! – felelte Hagrid.

Úgy tűnt, Tonks most fogja a fejét az asztalba verni, de aztán mégis inkább felhajtotta a poharában lévő bort.

Remus zsebre vágta a kezét és sétálgatni kezdett fel-alá a szobában. Molly nem hagyta szó nélkül a dolgot:

- De hát nem tarthatsz ilyen veszélyes bestiákat egy iskola mellett! Akármikor betévedhet oda egy gyerek!

- Csak nem gondolod, hogy veszélynek tenném ki a gyerekeket! - válaszolt sértődötten Hagrid. - Aragog csak akkor jön elő, ha hívom és Tonksot sem bántotta! – és a boszorkányra nézett, igazolásra várva.

Az mentegetőzve mondta:

- Nem is bánthatott volna, mert elkábítottam!

- Jó, hát azt azért nem várhattad tőle, hogy önként odaadja a mérgét! - védte meg Aragogot Hagrid.

Remus már nem sétálgatott, hanem a lányt nézte.

- Merlinre, ettől a póktól származott a méreg? – kiáltott fel elszörnyedve Mrs Weasley.

- Ne idegeskedj, Molly! - nyugtatta meg a boszorkányt Sirius, és Remus meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy iszonyú jól szórakozik - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Hagrid nem tette volna ki veszélynek Nymphadorát!

- Hát persze hogy nem! - nevetett fel zavartan a félóriás – Először is figyeltem Aragog fiait, amíg Tonks lefejte a mérget…

Lupin közbevágott:

- Több pók is volt ott? – kérdezte, láthatóan kezdte elveszíteni maradék nyugalmát.

- Csak Aragog gyermekei - legyintett Hagrid - ilyenkor elég nehéz visszatartani őket, nekem is kétszer meg kellett állnom, hogy hátráltató ártást szórjak rájuk! - Remus az asztalhoz lépett és töltött magának még egy kupa bort, amit rögtön föl is hajtott. – Aztán Tonks is szórt rájuk egy kis szikraesőt.

- És mennyi fia van ennek az Aragognak ? – érdeklődött ártatlan arccal Sirius.

- Nincs olyan sok – mondta Hagrid erre Tonks megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett – és nem is mind jött utánunk, legfeljebb ha százan lehettek!

Nymphadora kínjában felnyikkant és a kezébe temette az arcát, Hagrid megütközve nézett rá:

- Nem voltunk veszélyben! - tette hozzá gyorsan látva a lány reakcióját. - Tonks olyan gyorsan futott, hogy még én is alig értem utol! - tódított a félóriás.

Remus maga előtt látta, hogy a lány futva menekül vagy száz mérges pók elöl, és lerogyott a székre. Molly már percek óta csak levegő után kapkodott, egyedül Sirius tűnt elégedettnek:

- Mond csak Hagrid, Piton tudott erről, a te barátodról?

- Nem, róla csak ti meg persze… - jött zavarba Hagrid – szóval a barátaim tudnak! Tonks, te sem mondtad el neki, ugye?

Nymphadora felnézett és csípősen megjegyezte.

- Nem, én tudom tartani a számat! – azzal felállt és megpróbált eljutni az ajtóig, de Remus elé állt:

- Csak nem akarsz máris elmenni?- kérdezte kedves mosollyal, aztán megfogta a lány kezét és az egyik sarokba kísérte.

Hagrid elgondolkodva nézett utánuk, aztán Siriushoz fordult:

- Csak nem neki kellett a bájital?

Remus a sarokban odasúgta neki:

- Úgy látom nem csak én sodródom veszélyes helyzetekbe!

Válaszolni akart, de a férfi közbevágott:

- A tegnapelőtti helyzet más volt. A Rend ügyéért nyilvánvalóan mindketten vállaljuk a veszélyt és az áldozatot.

Nymphadora szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét és várta a dorgálást. Úgy érezte magát, mint az engedetlen diák a tanára előtt. Remus folytatta:

- Nem mondok semmit, így utólag már talán nem is lenne sok értelme! De szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy én éppen úgy féltelek, ahogy te engem! És elviselhetetlen számomra gondolat, hogy miattam valami baj ér téged!

Ez rosszabb mintha leszidott volna! - gondolta, aztán megköszörülte a torkát:

- Nem tűnt ilyen veszélyesnek az elején, az erdőben már én is nagyon féltem, de akkor már nem volt visszaút.

- Nem gondolhatok másra Nymphadora, csak arra, hogy kivételesen bátor és tehetséges boszorkány vagy! - folytatta meleg hangon a férfi, szemében csodálat tükröződött.

Odabújt hozzá és Remus megcsókolta.

Hagrid közben az asztalnál odasúgta Siriusnak:

- Hm, hát igen. Őszintén szólva, nem láttam még Remust ilyennek! - Sirius felkacagott és hátba veregette a félóriást:

- Hát ilyennek még én sem, de remélem Tonks mindent kihoz belőle, amit csak lehet!

A félóriás kissé összeakadó szemmel nézett Siriusra:

- Tudod nekem is van valakim! – Sirius szemöldöke a meglepetéstől szinte a feje tetejére ugrott – A Beauxbautton igazgatónője Madam Olympe. Velem tartott a nyáron! Csodálatos nő és milyen bátor…

Este Lupin kérdőre vonta Siriust:

- Végül is mire voltál kíváncsi? Nem arra, hogy Tonks honnan szerezte az acromantula mérget, igaz? Azt már sejtetted! Azt akartad tudni, hogy Perselus készakarva rendezte-e így! - barátja morcosan bólintott - Hát úgy tűnik most igazat mondott!

- Akkor is veszélybe sodorta Tonksot és kihasználta! Vagy téged az nem is érdekel, hogy Nymphadora miattad kockáztatta az életét! - vetette oda dühösen a kérdést Sirius.

Lupin járkálni kezdett, de a hangja nyugodt volt, amikor végre megszólalt:

- De igen érdekel! Ami történt arról nem Piton tehet, hanem én és Nymphadora. Nekünk kellett volna, hogy több eszünk legyen! Nem akarom védeni Perselust, gyalázatosan kihasználta az érzéseinket és ezt aljas dolognak tartom. Ugyanakkor mindketten tudjuk, annak hogy így történt elsősorban én vagyok az oka. Belátom gyengeség, de nem tudok lemondani Nymphadoráról!

Sirius úgy nézett rá mintha megőrült volna:

- Senki nem kíván tőled ilyesmit, Holdsáp! Szerintem egyértelmű hogy Piton az oka az egésznek!

- Sirius, már nem vagyunk gyerekek! - szólt rá türelmét vesztve Lupin - Felelősek vagyunk azért, amit teszünk! Nem hibáztathatunk folyton másokat! Gondolom itt most nem is erről van szó! - kutatóan nézett a barátjára – Valami miatt muszáj utálni Pitont, igaz? Főleg most hogy Harry visszamegy!

- Tudom, hogy gyűlöli Harryt, ahogy gyűlölte Jamest is!- kiáltotta indulatosan Sirius.

- De soha nem ártott nekünk, ahogy Harrynek sem!

- Hiszen majdnem a dementorok kezére adott téged is! Vagy már elfelejtetted?- pattant fel Sirius a székről.

Lupin higgadtan válaszolt, a kandallóhoz támasztva hátát:

- Nem, de úgy tűnik te elfelejtetted, hogy rólad azt hitte, hogy tömeggyilkos vagy, rólam meg azt, hogy a kezedre akarom játszani Harryt! Tudom, hogy az ellenszenvetek kölcsönös és ő legalább úgy gyűlöl téged, mint te őt. Engem sem kedvel túlságosan, de ez soha nem befolyásolta a tetteit! Sajnálom, de nem tudod érvekkel alátámasztani a gyűlöletedet!

- Nincs is rá szükség! – válaszolta Sirius - Ahogy te szereted Tonksot, én úgy gyűlölöm Pitont!

Lupin megrázta a fejét:

- Ne hasonlítsd össze a kettőt! Én önmagáért szeretem Nymphadorát! Már amikor először megláttam akkor is tetszett a szemtelensége, a mosolya a belőle sugárzó szépség és báj. De nem ezért szeretem, hanem amiatt, amilyen ember! Bátor, nagylelkű, becsületes, hűséges, őszinte, melegszívű és kedves. Hogy is tudnám nem szeretni! De te azt a Pitont gyűlölöd, akit több mint húsz éve ismerni véltél! Hiszen akkor sem ismerted csak bosszantott a létezése, nem igaz? - állt meg a barátja előtt.

- Mi van Remus, most tör ki belőled a prefektus? – kérdezte gúnyosan Sirius.

- Nem - rázta meg a fejét ő-, de mivel volt alkalmam Roxfortban tanítani, talán jobban helyre tudom tenni, hogy mennyire fontosak ezek a gyerekkori torzsalkodások az ember életében! A saját érdekedben jó lenne megszabadulnod ezektől a pusztító indulatoktól, mielőtt teljesen felemésztenek! Szeretném, ha elgondolkoznál azon is, hogy mennyit ártasz ezzel Harrynek! Már most sem bízik Perselusban!

Sirius felállt:

- Valóban teljesen úgy beszélsz, mint egy tanár! És én érezzem magam talán kisdiáknak, aki kioktatásra szorul? Ami Harryt illeti, szerintem, jól teszi, ha nem bízik meg Pipogyuszban! - rántotta meg a vállát.

- Legalább annyit tégy meg Harry kedvéért, hogy nem mutatod ki előtte a gyűlöleted és bizalmatlanságod Piton iránt!- kérte barátját.

- Eddig is visszafogtam magam, nem? - felelte a varázsló és sértődötten kivonult a szobából, bevágva maga mögött az ajtót.

Lupin egyelőre megelégedett ennyivel. Nyugalma egészen addig tartott, amíg a szünet utolsó napján be nem állított Piton.

A varázsló csak késő este ért haza és Mollytól meg Arturtól kellett megtudnia mi történt Sirius és Piton között. Sirius a szalonban iszogatott egyedül:

- Ne is mondj semmit! - emelte fel a kezét a barátja, amikor belépett - Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna így viselkednünk, de te nem hallottad Pitont! Addig ingerelt, amíg el nem veszettem a fejem. James-t is bántotta Harry füle hallatára. Aztán, magam sem tudom hogyan, mindketten előrántottuk a pálcánkat, ráadásul Harry előtt. Igazad volt, gyerekesen viselkedünk, de én csak indulatból tettem, ő gonoszságból! Tudod, hogy megőrjít ez a tehetetlenség, hogy csak ülök itt, mint egy gyáva, hasznavehetetlen alak! Ő pedig az elejétől erre célozgatott, hogy gyáva vagyok, és hogy én rendeztem úgy, hogy felismerjenek a King's Crosson!

Siriusból csak úgy ömlött a panasz és jó néhány üres flaska is volt már az asztalon. Remus nagyot sóhajtott és a barátjához lépett:

- Tappmancs, aki ismer tudja, hogy nem vagy gyáva! Harry sem tart annak! Tudom, hogy megvisel ez a kényszerű bezártság, de ez nem tart örökké. Caramel már nem sokáig lesz miniszter, a Halálfalók újra felbukkannak majd, és te tisztázódsz minden vád alól. Akkor majd újra szabadon jöhetsz- mehetsz és együtt harcolunk majd Voldemort ellen. Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam itt! Talán meg tudtam volna akadályozni a történteket! – mondta aztán leült a barátja mellé - Holnap úgyis mi kísérjük el őket Nymphadorával, majd beszélek Harryvel. Nagyon fontos, hogy haladjon az okklumenciával!

- Tudom - szólt búskomoran Sirius – ez bánt leginkább! Nem akarom, hogy Harry az én ostobaságom miatt kerüljön veszélybe!

- Holnap beszélek vele! – ígérte Lupin - Most feküdj le! - szólt Siriusra és elvette tőle az utolsó üveg italt.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. fejezet **

**Szerelemben égve**

Tonks korán reggel már a Black - házban volt.  
Ma indulnak vissza a gyerekek Roxfortba a Kóbor Grimbusszal és ők ketten kísérik el őket Remussal! Ez szörnyű! - gondolta magában, amikor felkelt és a fürdőszobában dudorászott - Már attól boldog vagyok, hogy vele lehetek.  
Amikor becsöngetett a Grimmauld téri házba, Remus nyitott neki ajtót.  
- Csak nem engem vártál? - incselkedett vele a lány.  
- Amióta élek, rád várok! – súgta a férfi a fülébe és az ő hátán végigfutott a hideg a boldogságtól.  
Egyszerre indultak el, hogy lecsendesítsék Mrs Blacket. Az ebédlőben már meg volt terítve, Molly hozta be éppen a pirítósokat és a tojást:  
- Gyertek, üljetek le! A gyerekek még alszanak, úgyhogy nyugodtan megreggelizhettek!  
Nymphadora leült az asztalhoz, Remus a vele szembe lévő széket választotta. A lánynak nem volt kedve enni.  
- Nem reggelizel? – kérdezte a varázsló.  
- Inkább téged nézlek! Enni bármikor ehetek!  
- Az egyik nem zárja ki a másikat! - mondta férfi, de ő sem nyúlt az ételhez.  
Inkább kezét és a szemébe nézett.  
- Így nem is tudnék enni! - jegyezte meg néhány perc múlva Nymphadora.  
- Igaz! - hagyta helyben Remus, de a kezét nem engedte el.  
A lány élvezte, ahogy a férfi hosszú finom, karcsú ujjai simogatják a kezét, az arca kipirult az örömtől.  
Mrs Weasley lépett be a sült szalonnával:  
- Egymást fogjátok megenni reggelire? –kérdezte morcosan, de a konyhában már azt mondta Arthurnak:  
- Olyan édesek így együtt! Soha nem gondoltam, hogy Remus egyszer így fog nézni egy lányra! Emlékszel, amikor mi ültünk így Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójában? – kérdezte Arthurt, aki mosolyogva bólintott és megcsókolta a feleségét.

Sirius benyitott az ebédlőbe. Sajgott a feje és alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Tonks és Remus az asztalnál ültek. Ő is odatelepedett hát és nekilátott a reggelinek. Egy idő után feltűnt neki, hogy azok ketten nem beszélnek és még csak nem is esznek. Sőt, amióta bejött csak egymást bámulják. Csendesen felállt és kiment a konyhába:  
- Régóta csinálják ezt? - kérdezte fintorogva Mollytól.  
- Úgy félórája! - válaszolta a boszorkány.  
- Végül is azok után, amit tegnapelőtt mondott Tonksról nem is csodálkozom! – szólt rövid hallgatás után Sirius és elmesélte mit mondott a barátja.  
- Hát igen, – bólogatott az asszony mintha valami súlyos betegséget állapítana meg - ez már szerelem!

Remus hosszú idő múlva halkan megszólalt:  
- Már nem haragszol?  
- Miért? - kérdezte mosolyogva ő.  
- A dementorok miatt.  
- Ha te is megbocsátod a pókokat… - mosolygott Nymphadora.  
- Szerinted, van még annyi idő, amíg lejönnek a gyerekek, hogy megcsókoljalak? - kérdezte komolyan Remus.  
- Talán. Ha rövidre fogjuk - gondolkodott el a lány.  
Így aztán, amikor Sirius vissza akart térni a reggelijéhez, újra kénytelen volt visszavonulni a konyhába.

Egy újabb negyedóra múlva, aztán úgy döntött, hogy most már valóban véget vet a turbékolásnak, de mire belépett Tonks és Lupin már suttogva tárgyalták a tegnapi eseményeket:  
- …és Harry? - kérdezte a lány.  
- Gondolhatod, hogy nem örült! Ki nem állhatja Pitont, a tegnapi után meg aztán végképp! – felelte Remus.  
- Beszélned kell vele, rád hallgat! - így Nymphadora.  
- Én is ebben reménykedem! Majd Roxfortba menet sort kerítünk rá! Utána dolgozol?  
- Nem ma szabad vagyok! Menjünk el hozzám! - kérlelte lány.  
- Nem, oda nem! – felelte elkomorodva a férfi.  
Gyereklábak dobogása hallatszott. Néhány perc múlva megtelt az ebédlő. A lányok körülvették Tonksot és a kedvenc orraikat követelték. A weasley fiúk a reggelit pusztították, Remus látta, hogy Sirius félrevonja Harryt és valami kis csomagot nyom a kezébe, amit a fiú azonnal elrejt a ládájába.

A reggelit gyorsan befejezték és elkezdetek búcsúzkodni. Az ikrek már a folyosón álltak, amikor a varázsló elindult kifelé, hogy körülnézzen. Fred és George éppen két pár, egyujjas kesztyűt igyekeztek begyömöszölni a troll lábból készült esernyőtartóba.  
Remus szétnézett a téren, egy tweed ruhás, szürkehajú, idősebb nő kopogtatta meg a vállát:  
- Fiatalember, nem akar ma délután feljönni a lakásomra? Megmutatnám a Csokibéka- kártya gyűjteményemet! - szólt nyekeregve a néni.  
- Már mondtam, hogy nem Nymphadora!- válaszolta, egy mosolyt elfojtva, Remus. – Bár most sokkal nehezebb elutasítanom a meghívást! – Tonks sértődötten felhúzta az orrát és visszament a gyerekekért.

A Kóbor Grimbuszon utazni nem tartozott a kellemes élmények közé. Mivel nem volt elég hely a boszorkány Harryék mellett maradt, Lupin pedig az ikrekkel és Ginnyvel tartott. Tonksnak aránylag gyorsan sikerült leráznia a kíváncsiskodó Sam Shunpike-ot, aki - Remus nagy derültségére - aztán neki mondta el a véleményét az ordibáló vén nyanyáról. Néhány megálló után Roxmortsba érkeztek és a Grimbusz megállt a birtok bejáratánál. Tonks és Lupin leadogatták a csomagokat, majd ők is leszálltak. Amíg a lány elbúcsúzott a többiektől, remus félrevonta Harryt és váltott vele néhány szót.  
Látta, hogy Harry nem örül annak, amit mondott de nem is hibáztatta emiatt.  
Megvárták, amíg a gyerekek eltűnnek a kastélyhoz vezető ösvényen. Aztán Nymphadora felé fordult és megkérdezte:  
- Mit mondtál Harrynek?  
- Azt hogy Perselus kiváló okklumentor és, hogy mindannyian azt szeretnénk - még Sirius is - ha meg tudná védeni magát!  
Tonks helyeslően biccentett:  
- Mit válaszolt?  
- Megígérte, hogy komolyan veszi. Ennél többet nem is várhattam, a tegnapiak után! – mondta, aztán megsimogatta a lány arcát – Gyere, elviszlek valahova! - mondta és megfogta Nymphadora kezét.

Egy tengerparti sziklán ültek.  
- Hol vagyunk? – nézett szét a lány.  
Remus a hullámokat bámulta, ahogy a homokos partot nyaldossák:  
- Itt laktunk gyerekkoromban a közeli faluban, gyakran kijártam ide és néztem a tengert. Amikor aztán iskolás lettem a szünetben lejöttek a barátaim is. James, Sirius és - kissé vonakodva ejtette ki a nevet – Peter is. Kviddicseztünk vagy csak repkedtünk a víz felett. Nagyon szerettem ezeket a délutánokat! Ilyenkor nem voltam egyedül és úgy érezhettem magam, mintha normális gyerek lennék, és persze a szüleim is ezt hihették rólam, legalább egy kis időre… - mesélte elmerengve.  
Nymphadora közelebb húzódott hozzá:  
- A szüleid most hol vannak?  
- elköltöztek, most egy kis városban laknak nem messze .….-tól.  
- Nem tartod velük a kapcsolatot?  
- Néha küldök nekik, illetve apámnak, baglyot. Hogy tudják, még élek! – úgy tűnt nem akar többet mondani, de néhány percnyi hallgatás után mégis folytatta – Félvér vagyok, mint te. Anyám nem varázslócsaládból származik. Amikor megtudta mi történt velem összeroppant, apám jobban viselte a dolgot. Annak ellenére, hogy a varázsvilágban a vérfarkasokat félelem és undor övezi, mégis el tudta fogadni az átváltozásomat. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ezen nem tud segíteni és megtett mindent, hogy - amennyire ez lehetséges - normális életet éljek. Látod ott azt a kis szigetet?  
Nymphadora egy kis szürke foltot látott a messzeségben, abban az irányban, amerre Lupin mutatott.  
– Csak egy kis sziklazátony, néhány csenevész fával. Amíg nem kerültem Roxfortba, ott töltöttem minden holdtöltét hatéves korom óta. Mindig apám vitt oda és ő is hozott el.  
- És az édesanyád?- kérdezte ő.  
- Anyám soha nem tudott belenyugodni abba, ami történt. Nem fogadta el, hogy vérfarkas vagyok. Talán mert annyira idegen volt ez az ő világától, hiszen mégiscsak muglik között nőtt fel. Egy idő után úgy tett mintha semmi sem történne, ha feljön a telihold. Mintha csak elutaznék, vagy egyszerűen eltűnnék, megszűnnék létezni. Végül is, ebben is van valami igazság, hiszen megszűnök embernek lenni…  
Nymphadora megfogta a kezét, de nem szólt semmit.  
– Aztán egyszer - Remus arca elborult, ennyi év után még mindig marcangolta a bűntudat -, amikor már kamasz voltam nagyon összevesztünk. A szemére vetettem, hogy ő nem szeret úgy, mint a barátaim, akik akkor már animágusként velem kalandoztak. Csúnya jelenet volt - megborzongott-, anyám sírt - én kiabáltam. A roxforti években úgy tűnhetett neki, hogy minden rendben van, gondolom villámcsapásként érték az indulataim. Apám igyekezett rendbe hozni a dolgokat, de akkor valami végképp megszakad közöttünk. Az utolsó roxforti években már alig beszéltünk anyámmal. Írt ugyan leveleket az iskolában, de mindketten tudtuk, hogy azok nem nekem szólnak, hanem az elképzelt, normális fiának.

Felállt a hajába túrt aztán a mellettük magasodó sziklához lépett. a messzeségbe bámult, talán emlékeket látott, képeket a múltjából.  
- Miután elvégeztük az iskolát a barátaimmal, beálltunk a Rendbe – folytatta. - Olyan volt mintha az iskolai kalandjaikat folytattuk volna, izgalmas, veszélyes… – a szél irányába fordította az arcát és elmosolyodott, Nymphadora most nagyon is el tudta képzelni, kalandvágyó ifjú varázslóként.  
- Utólag már csodának tűnik, hogy túléltük az első éveket, sokszor az mentette meg az életünket, hogy mindig számíthattunk egymásra! Elköltöztem itthonról, akkor láttam a szüleimet utoljára. Nem akartam őket belerángatni a Voldemort elleni harcba. – néhány percnyi hallgatás után, Nymphadora felé fordult. - Apám néha ír, hogy ők jól vannak, én válaszolok, így a legjobb mindannyiunknak!  
Nem tudott mit mondani. Végül megfogta a varázsló hideg kezét és megkérdezte:  
- Megmutatod nekem a szigetedet?  
Remus furcsán nézett rá, de aztán bólintott és a szigetre hoppanáltak. Nymphadora körülnézett, az egész sziget nem volt nagyobb, mint egy kviddicspálya. Kopár volt és sziklás, mindössze néhány csenevész fa és bokor tudott megkapaszkodni rajta. A szíve elszorult a gondolatra, hogy Remusnak kisgyerekként napokat kellett eltöltenie itt egyedül. Odalépett a férfihoz és megcsókolta, aztán csak álltak a metsző szélben, egymást átölelve.  
Kézenfogva sétáltak a homokos parton, amikor Remus újra megszólalt:  
- Nem sok nőt ismertem, aki el tudott fogadni, úgy ahogy vagyok. Rajtad kívül Lily volt az egyetlen. Nagyon melegszívű és kedves lány volt, mindig védte a gyengéket, a megalázottakat. De hát persze az más helyzet volt! Ő Jamest szerette, azóta, hogy először megpillantotta. James sokáig észre sem vette őt. Mi már az első években nagyon jó barátok lettünk és ezen nem változtatott az sem, amikor elmondtam neki az igazat. Hálás voltam neki a vigasztaló szavaiért, a szeretetéért, a barátságáért, és mert nem volt benne szánalom irántam.  
- Különleges lány lehetett!  
- Az volt, és Harry nagyon hasonlít rá! – bólintott a varázsló elgondolkodva, aztán ránézett és megfogta a kezét – Nymphadora, te vagy az első nő az életemben, aki szerelemmel szeret, annak ellenére, hogy vérfarkas vagyok - az utolsó szavakat szinte suttogva ejtette ki. – Bevallom, nem tudom mihez kezdjek, ebben a helyzetben! Legszívesebben azt tenném, amit az anyám - fordult el szégyenkezve – ,elfeledkeznék róla, holdtöltekor eltűnnék, aztán visszatérnék hozzád, mintha mi sem történt volna! De nem tehetem, nem tagadhatom meg ezt a részem sem, éppúgy, mint ahogy nem vághatom le a kezem vagy a lábam sem, anélkül, hogy meg ne csonkítanám magam! Egyedül abban reménykedhetem, amit Dumbledore mondott, hogy egyszer még a Rend hasznára válhatok, hogy kapok valami feladatot, ami értelmet ad a létezésemnek! A farkas, ami bennem él, bárhogy is taszít ez a gondolat, hozzám tartozik, nem szabadulhatok tőle! És tőled nem kívánhatom, hogy együtt élj vele!  
- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a lány - egyet nem kívánhatsz tőlem, hogy nélküled éljek! Megértem, hogy mit érzel, és sejtem miért meséltél a gyerekkorodról. De ha nem az lennél, aki vagy, most nem ilyen lennél és én talán nem szeretnélek… Nem annak ellenére szeretlek, aki vagy, hanem azzal együtt!  
A férfi elgondolkozva nézett rá, aztán megrázta a fejét:  
- Úgy teszel, mint James és Sirius, még diákkorunkban! Nem vették tudomásul a tényt, hogy ez az állapot megváltoztathatatlan. Minden áldozatot meghoztak, hogy megszelídítsék a farkast. És látod mi lett belőle? Peter elárulta a barátságunkat, James és Lily meghalt, Sirius az Azkabanba került és én hosszú évekig magányosan kóboroltam. Már nem bízom a megváltásban, sem a barátság, sem a szeretet erejében! Egyik sem tart örökké!  
- Ami veletek történt annak Pettigrew árulása az oka és nem te! – válaszolta Nymphadora dühösen - És ha jól látom Siriussal még mindig barátok vagytok és így lenne ez Jamessel és Lilyvel is, ha megélhették volna! - Remus szemében nézett. - Nem ígérhetem, hogy örökké szeretni foglak - mondta és gyengéden kisimított egy hajfürtöt a férfi arcából - ,de most szeretlek, és nem fogok amiatt megfutamodni, mert ez talán egyszer megváltozik! És neked sem ajánlom, hogy megtedd ezt velem! – hangjában egy csipetnyi fenyegetés bújkált.  
Remus szárazon felkacagott:  
- Bár meg tudnám tenni, mindkettőnk élete egyszerűbb lenne!  
- Csakhogy én nem egyszerűbb életre vágyom, hanem rád!  
Remus lehajtotta a fejét, fájdalom vonaglott végig az arcán:  
- Ma este holdtölte, itt kell, hogy hagyjalak! - mondta és ellépett mellőle.  
Nymphadora megfogta a kezét:  
- Várni fogok rád!


	34. Chapter 34

**34. fejezet **

**Szökés az Azkabanból**

Az események sokkal rosszabbul alakultak, mint arra - talán Dumbledore-on kívül – bárki is számított. Lupin este elment a Szárnyas Vadkanba, majd a Szellemszállásra nem sejtve, hogy milyen vész készülődik északon. Sirius egyedül üldögélt a kandalló előtt a Rend főhadiszállásán egyetlen társa egy üveg Lángnyelv whisky volt. Megviselte Harry távozása és dühös volt Pitonra a tegnapi összetűzés miatt.  
Ráadásul Holdsáp és éppen ma megy el! – gondolta.  
A tűz a kandallóban váratlanul zöldes fénnyel fellobbant és Doge jelent meg. Az ezüstös hajú varázsló arcán páni rémület tükröződött:  
- Megszöktek az Azkabanból, Sirius! Csak Tudjukki műve lehetett! A dementorok egy része is elszabadult, alig tudtam meglépni előlük és a Halálfalók is észrevettek! Minél előbb értesítenünk kell a Rend tagjait!  
Sirius felpattant:  
- Kik szöktek el?  
- Akiket láttam, azok: Dolohov, Rookwood, Lestrange fivérek és Bellatrix Lestrange!  
Sirius vicsorgott a gyűlölettől:  
- Én értesítem Dumbledore-t, te szólj a többieknek! Mollyékat még itt találod! – mondta és szitkokat mormolva rohant fel az emeletre.  
Doge felkeltette Weasleyéket és együtt üzenetet küldtek a rend minden tagjának.  
Sirius közben az emeleten Phineas Nigellus képéhez lépett:  
- Ébredj! – kiáltott rá a képen alvó fekete ruhás varázslóra.  
A férfi kinyitotta a szemét és megszólalt:  
- Á, az én választékos modorú ivadékom...  
- Nem érek rá kedélyeskedni! – förmedt rá Sirius – Az üzenet sürgős! Mond meg Dumbledore-nak, hogy a Halálfalók kiszabadultak az Azkabanból! - Phineas Nigellus biccentett és eltűnt a képről.  
Mikor sirius visszatért a nappaliban már ott állt Molly, Arthur, Bill, Doge, Tonks, Shacklebolt és a kandallóból éppen akkor lépett ki Emmeline Vance, őt Mordon követte. Hamarosan Dumbledore is megjelent Pitonnal az oldalán. A rend tagjai szinte teljes számban összegyűltek.

Dumbledore szólalt meg először:  
- Barátaim bekövetkezett, amitől tartottunk! - kezdte, és tekintetét körülhordozta az asztalnál ülőkön. - Az Azkabanban raboskodó Halálfalók kiszabadultak, a dementorokban többé nem bízhatunk! Nem ért készületlenül bennünket a hír, számítottunk erre a fordulatra. Voldemort most még rejtőzködik, és úgy gondolom, ez egy ideig még így is marad. Nem fogja eldobni magától a lehetőséget, amelyet Caramel ostobasága és tétovázása tálcán nyújt neki! Összegyűjti még megmaradt híveit, és további szövetségeseket keres magának. Tudnotok kell, hogy ettől a perctől fogva mindannyiunk élete veszélyben forog. A Halálfalók már tudják, vagy hamarosan meg fogják tudni, hogy kik a Rend tagjai és vadászni fognak ránk. Most még csak titokban. Legyetek hát nagyon óvatosak! A legfontosabb feladatunk, hogy megakadályozzuk Voldemortot abban, hogy szövetségeseket találjon!  
- Mit kell tennünk? - tette fel a kérdést Hestia Jones.  
- Az összes valamilyen értelemmel rendelkező fajt fel kell keresnünk! Hagrid már járt az óriásoknál, Bill tárgyal a koboldokkal, de más varázsos lényekhez is követeket kell küldenünk! A feladatokat majd mindenkivel külön beszélem meg. Úgy a legbiztonságosabb, ha minél kevesebbet tudtok egymás megbízatásáról! Még egy dolgot szeretnék kérni mindenkitől. Ahogy hazaértek azonnal intézkedjetek a családotok biztonsága felöl! Ők is éppúgy ki vannak téve a támadásoknak, mint ti magatok, a Halálfalók nem válogatnak az eszközökben. A háborút immár nem tudjuk megakadályozni, de el kell érnünk, hogy minél kevesebb ártatlan életet követeljen!  
Dumbledore leült és a szavai alatti dermedt csöndet felváltotta a kérdések és a nyugtalanság zaja. Piton felkelt és a kandallóhoz lépett, majd Dumbledore egyetértő biccentése után eltűnt. Az igazgató Rémszemmel váltott néhány szót, aztán Tonkshoz fordult. a lány holtsápadt arccal nézett rá és kérdezett valamit, amit Sirius nem értett csak az ősz varázsló válaszát hallotta:  
- Igen, Bellatrix Lestrage is kiszabadult! Nymphadora, továbbra is szükségünk van az információkra a Minisztérium következő lépéseiről és az éjszakai őrséget is fenn kell tartanunk, sőt…  
Shacklebolthoz fordult, aki Tonks mellett állt.  
- Csak néhányan tudjuk mi Voldemort következő lépése és mindenképpen meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy megtegye! - szólt halkan.  
Sirius türelmetlenül lépett hozzá:  
- Albus, most végre én is tehetek valamit! már nincs értelme tovább rejtőzködni! - mondta hevesen.  
Dumbledore ránézett félhold alakú szemüvege mögül:  
- Még várnunk kell Sirius, minden attól függ, mit lép Caramel ebben az új helyzetben. Addig kérlek légy türelemmel! - a varázsló csalódottan felmordult, de nem szólt semmit.  
Egy óra múlva a varázslók és boszorkányok serege eltűnt, mintha ott sem lett volna. Mindenki sietett haza, hogy biztonságba helyezze a családját. Dumbledore utoljára Weasleyékkel beszélt, aztán búcsúzóul annyit mondott Siriusnak:  
- Holnap újra eljövök, akkor már többet tudunk és a te feladatodat is megbeszéljük! – biztatóan megveregette a vállát és eltűnt a kandallóban.

Nymphadora reggel nehezen és rosszkedvűen ébredt. Egész éjjel rémálmai voltak. A szüleit, Remust, Siriust, Harryt és Dumbledore-t látta életveszélyben, ha az egyiket megmentette, a másik meghalt. Az ébredés sem volt jobb, tudta, hogy rémálmai bármikor valóra válhatnak. Este megmondta Dumbledorenak, hogy el kell mennie a szüleihez. Előbb azonban el kell végeznie a munkát, amivel a varázsló megbízta. Felöltözött és egy marék hopp - port szórt a kandallóba.  
A minisztérium olyan volt, mint a felbolydult méhkas. A liftek dugig voltak, ahogy Tonks felért a Parancsnokságra már kezdődött is az eligazítás. az összes aurort szolgálatba helyezték. A parancsnok beszámolt a tegnap esti szökés részleteiről. Érezte, hogy Scrimgeour nem hisz a Caramel által terjesztett „mindenért Sirius Black a felelős" változatban, de ezt persze nyíltan nem mondhatta ki. Mindenesetre állandó járőrözést rendelt el a forgalmasabb és fontosabb helyeken, a minisztériumban, Roxfortban, az Abszol-úton.  
Az eligazítás után Tonks odament hozzá:  
- Uram, figyelmeztetnem kell a szüleimet, ezért egy szabad napot kérek! – Scrimgeour ráemelte a tekintetét busa szemöldöke alól. Olyan volt, mint egy szemüveges oroszlán:  
- Tonks, ugye magának rokona Bellatrix Lestrage?  
- Igen, uram, a nagynéném.  
- Nos, feltételezem nem vett részt a megszöktetésében! – a boszorkány elborzadva nézett a főnökére:  
- Nem, uram dehogy!  
Scrimgeour az íróasztala mögé ült:  
- Szerencsére Caramelnek nem jutott eszébe ez a lehetőség, különben már ki tudja, hogy hol lenne maga? – ironizált a parancsnok - Természetesen elmehet, holnap! Ma megkapja a beosztását és holnapután szolgálatra jelentkezik a közvetlen felettesénél! – mondta aztán egy kézmozdulattal elbocsátotta a boszorkányt.  
Shacklebolt jött oda hozzá és egy pergament nyomott a lány kezébe:  
- Itt a beosztásod! Együtt leszünk szolgálatban. Nem mondhatnám, hogy nehéz volt lebeszélni Dawlisht arról, hogy ő legyen a társad! Ő majd Caramelt fogja őrizgetni!  
Tonks rosszkedvűen elvette a tekercset.  
- Az éjszakai őrséget majd megbeszéljük! - súgta oda neki a férfi, aztán elment.  
Leült az asztalához, ahol már ott voltak a szökevény Halálfalók fényképei. Legfölül Bellatrix Lestrange képe hevert, a boszorkány kócos fekete haja gubancosan lógott, szeme kutatóan fürkészte a környezetét, majd ördögi mosollyal megállapodott Tonkson.

Sirius már egy kicsit lenyugodott, mire Tonks megérkezett a Black - házba. Molly elmondta, hogy azóta, amióta elolvasta a Reggeli Prófétát szinte egyfolytában ordított. Először Siporral, aztán Mrs Blackkel, majd amikor már senki sem talált, akin kitölthetné a mérgét felment Csikócsőrhöz. Nymphadora utána ment az emeleti sarokszobába és lehívta vacsorázni.  
Sirius nagyon csalódottnak tűnt, csendben vacsoráztak. Elmesélte, hogy mit mondott Scrimgeour és hogy mennyire aggódik a szüleiért.  
- Mikor indulsz? –kérdezte Sirius a vacsora után.  
- Holnap reggel, már küldtem egy baglyot. De nem maradok egy napig sem!  
Hamarosan megérkezett Shacklebolt, Mordon és Elphias Doge is. Izgatott beszélgetés kezdődött, a szökés részleteit és az óvintézkedéseket tárgyalták. Sirius nem vett részt a társalgásban, félrehúzódott és egyre csak a kandallót bámulta. Dumbledore tizenegy körül jelent meg. Meghallgatta Tonks és Shacklebolt beszámolóját a minisztériumi intézkedésekről.  
- Nos, Scrimgeour legalább komolyan veszi a dolgot! - állt fel az asztaltól Dumbledore - tudom, hogy most nehezebb lesz a dolgotok, de számítok rátok és Arthurra is! - nézett Mr Weasleyre a varázsló.  
- Természetesen, Albus, őrködni fogunk! – válaszolta Arthur.  
Dumbledore Doge-hoz fordult és valamit mondott neki, de Tonks csak annyit értett belőle, hogy az Azkabanról beszélnek.  
Később az igazgató Sirius mellé ült és így szólt:  
- Gondolom sejted Sirius, hogy a Reggeli Prófétában megjelent cikk miatt kénytelen vagy továbbra is itt maradni. Tudom nehéz dolog, amit kérek, nehezebb mintha a Halálfalókkal kellene szembenézned! Magadat kell legyőznöd! Arra kérlek, légy egy kicsit még türelemmel! – Sirius felmorrant, de nem szólt semmit - Ha Lupin visszatér, sürgősen beszélni akarok vele! - mondta Dumbledore és ahogy jött, éppoly hirtelen távozott.

Amikor Nymphadora hazaért, a madár már az ablakban várta. Nem bagoly volt, hanem egy sziporkázó tollú paradicsommadár és nem levelet, hanem egy csomagot hozott. A csomagban egy különleges kagylót formázó zsupszkulcs volt. Tonks magához vette, de úgy döntött inkább reggel indul útnak. Fáradtan az ágyára dőlt. Remusra gondolt, amikor elragadta az álom.


	35. Chapter 35

**35. fejezet **

**A nyugalom szigete**

A zsupszkulcs egy tengerpartra vitte, de ez teljesen más volt, mint ahol Remussal sétáltak. A partot vakítóan fehér homok borította, beljebb karcsú pálmák álltak. Csak néha rezdült a levelük, egyébként minden nyugodtnak és békésnek tűnt. Nymphadora a puha homokban lépkedett, majd levetette a cipőjét és a vízbe gázolt, úgy nézte, ahogy pirkad. A narancsvörös színben játszó nap egyre feljebb és feljebb kúszott az égen. a levegő meleg volt és a szél is feltámadt. A láthatár szélén úszó színpompás felhők, mintha egyre fényesebbre csiszolták volna a napkorongot. Hirtelen az jutott eszébe, milyen jó lenne Remussal elrejtőzni egy ilyen helyen. Nem törődni másokkal. A következő pillanatban már szégyellte magát, emiatt a kívánság miatt.

Talán egy órája állt ott, amikor lépteket hallott. Az anyja állt fent, a pálmafák alatt. odafutott hozzá és átölelte. Úgy, ahogy utoljára kislány korában. Csak most ébredt rá mennyire hiányoztak a szülei.  
Az anyja még mindig gyönyörű volt. Fiatalabbnak tűnt a koránál, az a fajta klasszikus szépség volt, akin nem fog az idő. Nymphadora sokszor kívánta gyerekkorában, hogy bárcsak rá hasonlítana. Andromeda bőre barna volt a trópusi naptól, haja fekete selyemként hullámzott, magas arccsontjaira feszesen simult a bőr, sötét szemei kutatóan néztek lányára.  
- Olyan sápadt vagy! – mondta és hangjában aggodalom csendült - Csak nincs valami baj?- kérdezte lágyan és végigsimított Nymphadora haján.  
Tonks igyekezett reggel valami normális színű, visszafogott frizurát választani az anyja kedvéért. Dióbarna haja most a válláig ért:  
- Ülj le, anya! – mondta kitérően.  
- Ilyen nagy a baj? - kérdezte csodálkozva a boszorkány.  
Bólintott aztán a tenger felé nézett, egy ideig csendben ültek egymás mellett a langyos homokban:  
- a Halálfalók kiszabadultak az Azkabanból! Köztük volt Bellatrix is! - nem kellett oldalra néznie, hogy tudja, anyja arca elsápad a félelemtől – Úgy gondoltam jobb, ha tudsz róla!  
Androméda átölelte magát két karjával mintha fázna, pedig a nap már perzselően tűzött.  
- Mikor történt?  
- Tegnap éjjel. Most egy ideig nem fogok jelentkezni! - rándította meg a vállát ő – Legjobb lenne, ha másik búvóhelyet keresnétek!  
Az anyja bólintott:  
- Sejtettem, hogy előbb – utóbb ez történik majd! - mondta tétován – már egy éve bujkálunk. Azóta, amióta Dubledore elmondta, hogy Tudjukki visszatért.  
- Senki sem tudja, hol vagytok, nem kell félned! – igyekezett megnyugtatni az anyját, mert látta a szemében a rettegést.  
- Te is veszélyben vagy! Bellatrix meg fog találni! Maradj te is velünk, itt biztonságban lennél! - kérte a lányát.  
Nymphadora felállt:  
- Nem, nem bújhat el mindenki! – szavai keményebben hangzottak, mint szerette volna - Ne haragudj nem úgy gondoltam! – tette a kezét anyja vállára.  
- Talán igazad van, gyáva vagyok! De tudom, ha visszamegyünk Bellatrix megöli Tedet! Már háromszor megpróbálta és soha nem adja fel! Nem fog belenyugodni, hogy a testvére egy sárvérű felesége lett. Apád soha nem bántaná, ő nem tudna megölni senkit. Nincs más választásom, távol kell tartanom őket egymástól!  
- Megértelek, anya! - mondta csendesen Nymphadora és először az életében komolyan is gondolta. Hiszen az előbb még ő is azon gondolkozott, hogyan rejtőzhetne el a világ elől a férfival, akit szeret.

- Mi történt veled? Megváltoztál…- nézett rá kutatóan Andromeda.  
- Gondoltam, hogy észreveszed – jött zavarba a lány - mindig átláttál rajtam!  
- Nymphadora, neked minden a homlokodra van írva! Olyan őszinte vagy, hogy még egy hamis mozdulatot se tudsz tenni! Szerelmes vagy, igaz? - a lány bosszankodva felszisszent. - Ki az, ismerem?  
- Nem tudom, hogy ismerd-e. Tagja volt a Főnix Rendjének és Sirius barátja. A neve: Remus Lupin – mondta csendesen.  
- Igen, emlékszem rá! – felelte az anyja elgondolkodva - Csendes barna fiú, mindig együtt voltak Siriussal, James Potterrel és volt még az a szőke kisfiú…  
- Peter Pettigrew! – mondta felvillanó szemmel Tonks.  
- Igen, ő az ugye, aki miatt szegény Siriusnak annyit kellett szenvednie! – nézett a lányára Andromeda. - Nem túl öreg hozzád? –húzta föl a szemöldökét a boszorkány.  
- Nincs nagyobb korkülönbség köztünk, mint köztetek apával! És nem ez a legnagyobb probléma vele kapcsolatban… - motyogta Nymphadora zavartan.  
Egy pillanatra átfutott a fején, hogy nem mondja el, de a szüleinek is joga van tudni. Ráadásul anyja vesébe hatoló pillantásával szemben esélye sem volt, inkább kibökte:  
- Szóval, ő vérfarkas!  
Andromeda megrettent:  
- de hát akkor bármikor…- kezdte, aztán a lányára nézett és inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot.  
- Anya felnőtt vagyok, tudok magamra vigyázni, és ne nézz így! ez egy betegség, ő nem szörnyeteg csak gyerekkorában megharapta egy vérfarkas. Ez bárkivel megtörténhet, nem hibáztathatod érte!  
- Én nem is… csak aggódom érted! – válaszolta Andromeda - És mennyire komoly ez a dolog köztetek?- kérdezte alig titkolt reménnyel a hangjában.  
Nymphadora határozottan a szemébe nézett:  
- Részemről a legkomolyabb! De ő még kéreti egy kicsit magát, azt hiszem… - válaszolta elbizonytalanodva. - Szeretném, ha nem izgatnád magad e miatt, a betegsége bájitallal már jól kordában tartható és…  
- Tudom, felnőtt boszorkány vagy és tudod mit csinálsz - emelte fel a kezét Androméda – ,hogy ezt hányszor hallottam már tőled 17 éves korod óta! - sóhajtott fel. – És mivel foglalkozik ez a Remus Lupin?  
- Tanár. Roxfortban tanította a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését.  
- Nos, legalább meg tud védeni másoktól, ha önmagától nem is!  
Nymphadora tiltakozni akart, de Andromeda megfogta a kezét és folytatta:  
- Ugyan, ne gondold, hogy bele akarok szólni, hogy kit választasz! Sajnos túlságosan is jól tudom milyen az, amikor valakinek a családja és a szerelme között kell döntenie. Soha nem hoználak ilyen helyzetbe! Az én családom, ebben biztos vagyok, sokkal jobban örült volna egy vérfarkasnak, mint a sárvérűnek, akit végül választottam. Menjünk, keressük meg apádat, már biztos türelmetlenül vár! Jobb lesz, ha egyik dolgot sem említed, majd ha elmentél, elmondok neki mindent! – szólt a boszorkány.

Nymphadora együtt ebédelt a szüleivel, apja egy kicsit idősebb volt és sokkal barnább, mint amikor utoljára látta. Elégedettnek és egészségesnek tűnt. Mindig vidám volt és szinte gyermekien gondtalan, ugyanakkor kiváló varázsló, őstehetség. Különben hogyan is élhette volna túl Bellatrix támadásait! – gondolta a lány. Olyan volt, mint mindig: kicsit szórakozott, kicsit rendetlen, de ha akarta szórakoztató tudott lenni, elbűvölő. Nymphadora amióta az eszét tudta imádta és büszke volt rá, nagyon is meg tudta érteni az anyját, hogy távol akarja tartani őt a háborútól. Ted Tonksnak soha nem jutna eszébe, hogy neki is baja eshet. A háborút csupán jó alkalomnak találná, hogy kipróbáljon néhány régi, feledésbe merült ártást vagy éppen az új saját fejlesztésű varázslataival kísérletezzen.  
A délutánt a tengerparton töltötték, apja mesélt azokról a régi fóliánsokról, amelyekre a helyi könyvtárban bukkant. Tonks arra gondolt, milyen szerencse hogy apja bárhol jól érzi magát, ahol talál olvasni és kutatni valót.  
Már lement a nap, amikor búcsúzni kezdett, mielőtt megfogta a zsupsz kulcsot Androméda még egyszer megkérdezte:  
- Nem maradnál mégis inkább velünk? Lehet, hogy unalmasnak tűnik, de biztonságos! – Nymphadora a fejét rázta:  
- Vár a munkám, a Rend és Remus! Nem tudnék most itt maradni!  
- Vigyázz magadra kislányom! Bellatrix szemében te csak egy félvér vagy, aki beszennyezi a családját. Narcissa - talán ő megkímélne, ő világéletében csak magával volt elfoglalva. És neki is van gyermeke, tudja mi az anyának lenni! De Bellatrix, ha teheti meg fog ölni! Ha találkozol vele, ne tétovázz! gyorsabbnak kell lenned nála ! - Nymphadora még soha nem látta ennyire keménynek és könyörtelennek anyja arcát.  
Bólintott, aztán a zsupszkulcs után nyúlt.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. fejezet **

**Új veszélyek**

Amikor Lupin visszatért felbolydulva találta az egész Black házat. Molly, aki ajtót nyitott neki hisztérikus állapotban volt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy visszatérjenek-e az Odúba vagy maradjanak a biztonságosabb Black házban, ahol azonban el kell viselnie egy haszontalan vén házimanót, aki helyett ő dolgozik és aki cserébe őt és minden családtagját vérárulóként emlegeti, valamint a ház sötét kedvű urát, akinek búskomorsága és dühe kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni.  
Lupin néha már azt gondolta, hogy Sipor és Sirius valami groteszk társasjátékot játszanak, amiben az nyer, aki pusztán szavak segítségével az őrületbe kergeti a másikat. Amikor visszatért ők ketten éppen ezt a játékot űzték. Ahogy belépett az ebédlőbe Sirius már ugrasztotta is Siport:  
- Sipor, hozz egy üveg bort!  
- Igenis, gazdám!- szólt undorodó arccal sírós hangon a házimanó, aztán valamivel hangosabban hozzátette - Aranyvérű gazdáim drága borát ilyen éhenkórász korcsokra pazarolni! Asszonyom, ha élne már rég elpusztította volna őt is meg ezt a földterhe, mocskos árulót, akit gazdának kell szólítani szegény Sipornak!  
- nem a véleményedet kérdeztem! csak hozd a bort, aztán sírhatsz anyám fülébe, te kis görény! - dörrent rá a varázsló, olyan hangerővel, hogy a folyosón Mrs Black rögtön rákezdte.  
Lupin felsóhajtott, felöltőjét a székre, táskáját a földre dobta és elindult a folyosóra. Mikor visszatért Sirius éppen arra próbálta rávenni Siport, hogy tegye el a kabátot és a táskát. Lupin odaugrott és ráförmedt a manóra:  
- Hozzá ne nyúlj!- aztán Siriushoz fordult- Tüntesd már el innen Siport!  
sirius vöröslő fejjel készült ráordítani a házimanóra:  
- Silencio! – kapta elő a pálcáját Lupin és Siriusra irányította – Nem akarom anyád lenyugtatásával tölteni az egész estét! Úgyhogy hűtsd le magad! Így is elég fárasztó hetem volt!- ripakodott rá némán tátogó barátjára. Sipor eközben nagyszerűen szórakozott.  
- Finito!- intett fáradt mozdulattal Lupin.  
- Most pedig felmész a padlásra és kitakarítasz! Ma este már nem akarlak itt látni! – szólt Sirius vészjósló hangon Siporhoz, a házimanó erre egy pukkanással eltűnt.  
- Mi van veled Sirius? Máskor egyszerűen figyelembe se vetted Siport, vagy ráparancsoltál, hogy ne kerüljön az utadba, de még az a szájzár rontás is jobb volt, mint ez az ordítozás! Ennyire unatkozol?- kérdezte Lupin.  
- Kímélj meg az újabb professzoros kioktatástól! – szólt morcosan Sirius.  
- Rendben - emelte fel a kezét Remus.- Elmondanád, hogy mi történt, amíg nem voltam itthon?  
Sirius felállt:  
- Bocsáss meg elfelejtettem, hogy mostanában nem olvastál újságot! - nézett a barátjára - Amikor elmentél akkor éjszaka történt. Tíz Halálfaló megszökött az Azkabanból. Természetesen azóta se látta őket senki. Éjjel Doge riasztott, rögtön összehívtuk a rendet. Dumbledore is eljött, egyébként azt üzeni, hogy beszélni szeretne veled. A következő nap a Reggeli Próféta lehozta a hírt, azzal a kiegészítéssel, hogy természetesen Sirius Black szöktette meg a foglyokat és minisztérium mindent megtesz, hogy kézre kerítse. Tehát Dumbledore szerint továbbra is itt kell bujkálnom és várnom, hogy Caramel hátha észretér, amire az eddigiek után nem sok esélyt látok! – fejezte be keserűen a varázsló.

Lupin hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, együttérzett a barátjával, de segíteni nem tudott rajta. Felkelt a karosszékből:  
- Azt hiszem legjobb lesz, ha értesítem Dumbledore-t!  
- Hagyd csak, majd felmegyek és elküldöm Phineast az üzenettel! – mondat Sirius és az emeletre indult.  
Csöngettek és Lupin beengedte az ajtó előtt ácsorgó Tonksot. A lány csak a nappaliban vette észre mennyire sápadt és sovány Remus:  
- Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva.  
- Rosszabbul nézek ki, mint ahogy érzem magam! – szólt a varázsló halvány mosollyal arcán.  
- Nem maradok sokáig, csak beugrottam, reméltem, hogy találkozunk! Öt napja járőrözök Kingsleyvel, most meg éjszakára vagyok beosztva a Minisztériumban. De Siriusnak már nem is mondom, mert akkor azt kell hallgatnom, hogy ő bezzeg semmit sem csinálhat, csak ücsörög itt, mint egy nyugállományba küldött varázsló! Néha már komolyan attól félek, hogy unalmában feladja magát a Minisztériumban! - mondta a lány és fáradtan lerogyott az egyik székre.  
Remus csak bámulta és nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal:  
- Hiányoztál!- mondta végül és a boszorkány széke mögé lépett.  
Nymphadora félrehajtott fejjel hátranézett:  
- Te is nekem, nem is tudod mennyire!- súgta.  
Remus lehajolt és megcsókolta. Meghallották Sirius lépteit és szétrebbentek.  
- Á, Nymphadora, csodálkoztam volna, ha nem jelensz meg! – csipkelődött Sirius, de az arca komor maradt, az asztalhoz lépett és töltött egy pohár bort – Dumbledore mindjárt itt lesz! Mi újság, rég nem láttalak! – ült le az egyik székre.  
- Meglátogattam anyáékat!  
- Biztonságos helyen vannak?  
- Úgy gondolom igen, de még én sem tudom, pontosan hol. – Remus leült a boszorkány mellé.  
- Andromeda még mindig úgy vigyáz apádra? - faggatta tovább Sirius, a lány biccentett - Persze ez Ted estében érthető is! Remus, te nem is ismered, pedig jó fej az öreg! Biztos jól el tudnátok beszélgetni a pajzsbűbájokról, meg mindenféle régi ártásról. Ted olyan tudósféle, tanított Roxfortban is, igazán kiváló varázsló csak egy kicsit szórakozott!  
- Nem tudom, szívesen beszélgetne-e egy vérfarkassal? - jegyezte meg csendesen Lupin és a boszorkányra nézett.  
Nymphadora összevonta szemöldökét, Sirius viszont hahotázva válaszolt:  
- Szerintem ez nem aggasztaná Tedet öt percnél tovább. Legfeljebb elmenne a könyvtárba és kutatna egy kicsit a témában, már persze ha el nem feledkezne róla, mire odaér! Andromeda már nehezebb eset! A kedvenc unokatestvérem, de amikor a családjáról van szó, láttam már kevésbé elszánt anyamedvét!  
- Szerintem Sirius már egy kicsit sokat ittál! - vágott közbe mérgesen a lány - Ami pedig anyát illeti nincs igazad! Beszéltem vele Remusról és mondjuk úgy, hogy belenyugodott a választásomba!  
Lupin elkerekedett szemmel nézett a lányra és szóhoz sem jutott, ellentétben Siriussal:  
- Te beszéltél Remusról Andromedával? Miért? - a boszorkány értetlenül nézett a varázslóra.  
Sirius Remust figyelte, aki lesütött szemmel ült.  
- Nem ezért mentem, csak szóba került - magyarázta a lány - Beszámoltam neki a Halálfalók szökéséről!  
- Mondtad neki, hogy Bellatrix is köztük van?  
- Igen!  
- És mit mondott?  
- Figyelmeztetett, hogy vigyázzak vele, mert ha teheti meg fog ölni! - mondta komolyan a lány és felvonta a vállát.  
- De hát a nagynénéd! - hitetlenkedett Lupin.  
Sirius száraz fülsértő hangon felkacagott:  
- Látom még mindig nem ismered elég jól a híres Black családot! Pedig már meséltem egy-két dolgot! Bellatrix az unokatestvérem éppen olyan aranyvér-mániás, mint az anyám volt. Azt már meséltem, hogy mielőtt az Azkabanba került háromszor is megpróbálta megölni Tedet. csak hát, ahogy mondtam ő szokatlanul tehetséges varázsló. Androméda nem akar kockáztatni és megpróbálja távol tartania nővéreit a férjétől és a férjét a háborútól. Mondjuk meg is értem, Tednél szórakozottabb és szétszórtabb alakot elképzelni se tudok, semmi veszélyérzet nincs benne!  
- Hé vigyázz a szádra, ha az apámról beszélsz! - vágott közbe Tonks.  
- És neked sincs, Nymphadora! Szerintem tőle örökölted! - Sirius nem zavartatta magát – De térjünk vissza Bellarixhoz! Andromédának igaza van vele kapcsolatban, az a nő veszélyesebb, mint egy őrült vipera! Engem is szívesen kicsinálna, ebben biztos vagyok! Tudja Bellatrix, hogy hol laksz?  
- Fogalmam sincs! - rántotta meg a vállát a lány - Nem sokan tudják!  
Lupin felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett, eszébe jutott Narcissa és megborzongott. Milyen lehet akkor a Bellatrix?  
- akkor jobb, ha számítasz rá, hogy meglátogat!- figyelmeztette a lányt Sirius komolyan.  
- Állíthatnánk neki csapdát! – vetette fel Nymphadora.  
Remus felhördült és úgy nézett rá mintha megőrült volna. Sirius csak a fejét rázta:  
- Ugye megmondtam, semmi veszélyérzet!  
- Nincs semmiféle csapdaállítás! - szólt szigorúan Remus - vagy elvégzünk egy Fidelius bűbájat a lakásodon, vagy itt alszol! Ez a két lehetőséged van!  
- Szerintem nekem most csak egy lehetőségem van, hogy rögtön elindulok a Minisztériumba az éjszakai őrségre! – válaszolt szemtelenül a lány, aztán kilibbent az ajtón, faképnél hagyva a két varázslót.  
- Imádom, amikor ilyen szemtelen! – vigyorodott el Sirius.  
- Ott legalább biztonságban van!- ült le Lupin.  
- Hát egyik őrünket már elvitték az Azkabanba, másikat megmarta egy hatalmas mérges óriáskígyó és bármelyik pillanatban feltűnhet ott Voldemort. Én ezt nem nevezném biztonságos helynek! Bizony Holdsáp barátom, - folytatta Sirius, miközben töltött magának még egy kupa bort – itt már lassan csak mi vagyunk biztonságban! Bár te még reménykedhetsz, hogy Dumbledore majd megbíz valami veszélyes feladattal!

Remus a látszólagos könnyedség ellenére érezte mennyire, megviseli Siriust ez a helyzet. Ennek ellenére nem tudott másra gondolni csak arra, hogyan védhetné meg Nymphadorát. Csöndben ültek saját gondolataikba merülve, amikor Dumbledore betoppant:  
- Sirius, Remus bocsássatok meg de, figyelik a roxforti kandallókat, így még a Szárnyas Vadkanba is el kellett jutnom.  
- Hogy van Harry?- kérdezte rögtön Sirius.  
- Amennyire tudom, jól. De mostanában kerülöm a vele való személyes találkozást, az okokat ismered! Jár az okklumencia órákra, bár Perselus szerint nem sokat haladt előre!  
- Pitonnál nem is csodálom! – morrant fel mérgesen a varázsló.  
- Sirius én nem azért jöttem, hogy Perselusról és Harryról beszélgessünk! Harry biztonságban van Roxfortban, egyelőre legyen elég ennyi! - zárta le a vitát határozott hangon Dumbledore. – Remus, amiről most beszélni akarok veled az nem újdonság a számodra! Gondolom nem zavar, ha Sirius is itt marad! A feladat nehéz és veszélyes és a Rend tagjai közül, csak te vagy alkalmas rá! - Dumbledore a szemébe nézett, aztán így folytatta: - nem kell mondanom nektek, milyen fontos, hogy Voldemortot megfosszuk a lehetséges szövetségeseitől. A vérfarkasok egy része már mellé állt, legalábbis így tudjuk. Fenrir Greyback igyekszik rávenni minden vérfarkast, hogy kövessék Voldemortot és indítsanak háborút az emberek ellen. A vérfarkasok veszedelmes fegyverré válhatnak a kezében. Tudnunk kell, mire számíthatunk. Ezért kell közéjük menned, Remus, hogy kikémleld szándékaikat! Természetesen csak akkor, ha vállalod ezt a feladatot! – Remus válaszolni akart, de Dumbledore folytatta:  
- Tudnod kell, mivel jár ez a küldetés! Csak keveset lehetsz a barátaid körében, sőt lehet, hogy egy időre minden kapcsolatot meg kell szakítanod az emberi világgal! Így is vállalod?  
Lupin arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, a tűz felé fordult:  
- Vállalom! – Sirius felnyögött és mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de barátja egy pillantásával elhallgatatta - Mikor kell indulnom?  
- Óvatosaknak kell lennünk! - ült le Dumbledore az asztalhoz és a két varázsló is helyet foglalt mellette – Perselus elkészítette a bájitalt, amit kértem tőle, ez lehetővé teszi, hogy a holdtöltéket emberekre ártalmatlan farkasként töltsd! úgy tudom már kipróbáltad! - Remus biccentett, közben Sirius dühtől villámló szemébe nézett. - Doge és te már végeztetek felderítést észak Skóciában - folytatta Dumbledore és egy térképet varázsolt az asztalra – Ez alapján és a Minisztérium vérfarkas -nyilvántartásának adatai szerint, ezen a területen lehet egy nagyobb falujuk a vérfarkasoknak! – mutatott a térképre, majd egy apró betűs írással telerótt pergament nyújtott át Lupinnak .- Az adatokat Nymphadorának köszönhetjük - nézett Remusra, akinek arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el. - Ezek alapján kell megtalálnod őket és a bizalmukba férkőzni! Amennyire tudjuk, Grayback csak néhányszor járt arrafelé, talán megakadályozhatod, hogy mindannyian Voldemort mellé álljanak. Kevés rá az esély és nem hiszem, hogy egy félévnél előbb bármilyen eredményre számíthatunk, de meg kell próbálnunk!  
- Van valaki, akit elvinnék magammal! - szólt Lupin.  
Dumbledore és Sirius megütközve néztek rá.  
- A Rend tagja? –kérdezte Dumbledore.  
- Nem, egy vérfarkas, a kórházban találkoztunk és azóta tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Csak nemrég fertőződött meg, még inkább ember, mint vérfarkas. Szerintem szívesen segítene és ketten talán kevésbé lennénk feltűnőek.  
- Hogy hívják? – nézett rá kíváncsian az ősz varázsló félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.  
- Douglas Gibson.  
- Emlékszem rá, – biccentett Dumbledore – terelő volt a Hollóhátnál és volt tehetsége a bájitalokhoz és a gyógynövénytanhoz is. Bevonhatod, de akkor mondj el neki mindent! Tudnia kell, mire vállalkozik!  
- Mikor induljak?- kérdezte Lupin.  
- Csak a következő holdtöltével! Talán jobb lenne, ha farkasként találnátok meg őket!  
Dumbledore felállt és a döbbenten ülő Sirius szemébe nézett:  
- Ne hidd, hogy nem tudom, mit kérek Remustól! Nem tenném, ha nem lenne feltétlenül szükséges vagy lenne más választásunk! Most, ha megbocsátotok, mennem kell! – szólt és a kandallóba lépett.

Lupin az asztalhoz ült és kibontotta pergament. Elkezdte olvasni az adatokat, de néhány perc múlva azon kapta magát, hogy Nymphadora apró, szeszélyesen imbolygó betűit bámulja. Sirius kiment a pincébe és egy üveg Lángnyelv whiskyvel tért vissza. Letette az asztalra és leült barátjával szembe, töltött két pohárba és az egyiket Remusnak adta.  
- Dumbledore nem tud az esküdről, igaz? - Lupin megrázta a fejét - Miért nem mondtad el neki, hiszen így a biztos halálba mégy!  
- Nem, a bájital, amit Nymphadora készített meg tudja akadályozni, hogy elvaduljak és Douglas is ott lesz, nem leszek magányos! Hidd el, nem akarok meghalni, főleg nem bármi áron! Ha mégis meg történne - borzongott meg Remus - akkor már úgy sem lehetnék hasznára a Rendnek. Az azt jelentené, hogy elárultam mindent, amiben eddig hittem és elárultalak vele benneteket is!  
Percekig csak hallgattak, és a tüzet bámulták.  
- Mi lesz most Tonkssal és veled?- kérdezte Sirius.  
- Nem tudom – ingatta a fejét Remus és felhajtotta az italt.  
Felállt és járkálni kezdett:  
- El kellett vállalnom ezt a feladatot, hallottad Dumbledore-t, nincs más, aki megtehetné! Végre egyszer valami értelmét látom, hogy vérfarkas vagyok! Mindketten tudjuk, mit jelentene, ha Voldemort a vérfarkasokat a varázslók és a muglik világára szabadítaná! Másfelől - ült le megtört tekintettel – ott van Nymphadora… Nem fogom tudni neki megmagyarázni, hogy nem maradhatunk együtt. Csak őt is veszélybe sodornám. És minden alkalommal elbúcsúzni tudván, hogy talán soha nem térek vissza!- megrázta a fejét és felállt: - Nem lehetek vele ennyire kegyetlen! – Sirius felé fordult – De hát egyszer úgy is vége lett volna, nem igaz? Nem láncolhatok magamhoz egy egészséges, fiatal boszorkányt, akit ráadásul szeretek!  
- Nymphadora nem így gondolja majd!- figyelmeztette Sirius - Különben nem beszélt volna rólad Andromedának!  
- Tudom. Talán jobb is most véget vetni ennek az őrületnek, mielőtt még ennél is jobban belebonyolódunk! – mondta Lupin, de belül egy hang kétségbeesetten tiltakozott.  
- Mikor mondod el neki? –kérdezte a barátja.  
- Hallottad mit mondott Dumbledore, még ráérek. Kivárom a megfelelő pillanatot, a legfontosabb most, hogy Nymphadora biztonságáról gondoskodjunk!  
- Ne haragudj Remus, de nem hiszem el, hogy képes leszel szakítani vele! Úgy látom ő a gyenge pontod!  
- Ebben a helyzetben nem lehet gyenge pontom! Meg fogom tenni, az ő érdekében! – nézett Sirius szemébe - ezt megígérem neked!  
- Nekem semmi ilyesmit nem kell ígérned! – tiltakozott hevesen Sirius, aztán felpattant a székről – Mit nyernék én ezzel? Hogy a legjobb barátom szenvedni fog, mint a kutya valamilyen morális ostobaság miatt és persze azért, mert nem tudja elhinni, hogy valaki úgy szereti, ahogy van! Meg azt, hogy az egyetlen normális még élő rokonom,aki történetesen a barátom is, szintén kínlódni fog és ahogy ismerem,közben naponta fog bolondot csinálni magából és mindenféle életveszélyes helyzetbe kerül majd!  
Lupinhoz lépett és a vállára tette a kezét:  
- James és én is szerettünk és elfogadtunk, úgy ahogy vagy! Nymphadoráról miért nem tudod elhinni ezt?  
Remus hátat fordított neki és indulatosan vetette oda:  
- Nem tudod, miről beszélsz Sirius! Senki, aki teljesen ember nem érthet meg engem, még te sem! – azzal kiment a szobából.


	37. Chapter 37

**37. fejezet**

**Randevú Fleurrel**

Tonks egész héten szolgálatban volt. A járőrözést értelmetlen és haszontalan dolognak tartotta - A halálfalók nem olyan ostobák, hogy nyilvános helyen mutatkozzanak, vagy leleplezzék, mire készülnek. A minisztériumi intézkedések inkább rontottak, mint javítottak a helyzeten. Mivel a halálfalók hetek óta nem mutatkoztak és a Reggeli Próféta sem velük foglalkozott, az emberek megnyugodtak. Élték tovább hétköznapi életüket, mintha mi sem történt volna. Csak néhányan sejtették, közöttük volt Nymphadora is, hogy ez a nyugalom csupán illúzió.  
Nymphadora, bár kedvelte Shacklebolt-ot, öt nap után már elege lett belőle. Legszívesebben hazament volna, hogy kialudja magát. Sirius és Remus végül rábeszélte, hogy legalább valamilyen mágikus korlátot hadd állítsanak fel a lakása körül, Bellatrix ellen. Tonks abban bízott, hogy nagynénje nem tudja, hol lakik és ha igen akkor sem tud majd észrevétlenül bejutni hozzá. Ez a lakás volt az otthona, amióta felnőtt és nem szívesen adta volna fel az önállóságát. A mágikus korlátot végül is Remus állította fel, neki volt ebben a legnagyobb gyakorlata. De figyelmeztette, hogy egy jó varázsló át tud majd hatolni rajta, ha nem is észrevétlenül.  
Éjfél körül járt az idő, amikor Nymphadora végre hazafelé indult. Elég, ha tudja, hogy jön Bellatrix nem fogja felkészületlenül érni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Bellatrix nem próbálkozik rögtön halálos átokkal, először meg próbálja majd kiszedni belőle, hol vannak a szülei. Belépett a lakásba, miután alaposan körülnézett és semmi gyanúsat nem látott, még elküldte patrónusát Siriushoz és tudatta vele, hogy hazaérkezett.  
Délután ébredt fel és úgy döntött, hogy az éjszakai őrség előtt még benéz a Grimmauld téri házba. Ha szerencséje van, sikerül magát meghívatnia vacsorára is. Csengetett, Bill nyitott ajtót. Nagyon megörült neki - már régen találkoztak. Az ebédlőben Shacklebolt, Molly, Artur és Sirius ültek. Remust sehol sem látta, elég volt Siriusra pillantani, hogy tudja nincs itt. Csalódott volt, de azért odabűvölt egy széket és leült a többiek mellé. Kingsleyt messze elkerülte, inkább Bill mellé telepedett.  
- Csak nem haragszol rám Tonks?- kérdezte a fekete varázsló széles mosollyal.  
- Nem, csak már unlak!- felelte tüskésen a lány és azon gondolkozott, hol lehet vajon Remus, végül is őt akarta látni nem Kingsleyt.  
Bill közelebb húzódott és megbökte a gondolataiba merült lányt.  
- Szeretnék kérni tőled egy szívességet! – suttogta és közben az asztal túloldalán ülő szüleit figyelte – Tudod beszéltem neked még ősszel Fleurről, most úgy tűnik egy ideig még itt kell maradnunk, ezért anyáéknak nem tudom bemutatni! - lopva az anyjára nézett és hozzátette - Mondjuk ezt annyira nem is bánom!  
Nymphadora rosszkedvűen biccentett és elmélyült a hámló tapéta szemlélésében. Mr és Mrs Weasley Siriussal és Shacklebolttal beszélgetett és nem is figyelt az izgatottan sutyorgó Billre.  
- Szóval, arra gondoltam, te azért megismerkedhetnél vele! Ma találkozunk Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójában és örülnék, ha te is eljönnél! - bökte ki végre.  
- Mennyire komoly ez a dolog?- kérdezte a boszorkány kedvetlenül  
- Hát komoly! - mondta zavartan Bill, de nem nézett Tonks szemébe.  
- Akkor meg minek kellek én? Hogy, tartsam a gyertyát? Nélkülem is jól ellesztek!  
- Ugyan, csak a véleményedre vagyok kíváncsi! Te vagy a legjobb barátom, legalábbis a lányok közül!  
- Rajtam akarod tesztelni, mielőtt bemutatod Mollynak? - fonta karba a kezét Nymphadora és billegni kezdett a székkel.  
- Igen! - vigyorgott Bill boldogan, hogy nem kell tovább magyarázkodnia – de légy szíves ölts valami normálisabb külsőt! – mondta a boszorkány narancssárga, tüsi hajára nézve- Fleur francia és nagyon kifinomult az ízlése!  
Nymphadora felnézett és arra gondolt, hogy ha lenne igazság a fiúnak most biztos a fejére szakadna a mennyezet. Sejtette, hogy Sirius is hallotta Bill utolsó mondatát, mert teli szájjal röhögött az asztal végén.  
- Szóval nem vagyok elég jó a ti választékos ízléseteknek?- kérdezte sértődötten.

Felállt és hosszú, lendületes léptekkel elhagyta a szobát.Egyenesen a szalonba ment. Ott volt egy nagy faragott keretű tükör, megállt előtte és koncentrált. Rézvörös göndör lobonc, nagy kék szemek, duzzadt ajkak, amikor az arc kész volt jött az alak és a ruha. Aztán a tükörben megszemlélte az eredményt, úgy nézett ki, mintha a Huncut Boszorkányok címlapjáról lépett volna le.  
- Ha ez kell Billnek, – mondta magának és megrántotta a vállát – megkaphatja!  
Az ajtón valaki kaparászott:  
- Tonks, csak nem sértődtél meg?- kérdezte kintről a fiatal varázsló.  
- Á dehogy, már kész is vagyok! - fuvolázta a lány és kilépett a folyosóra.  
Bill és Sirius ránéztek és leesett az álluk.  
- Ha ennyire bámultok, kiesik a szemetek és piszkos lesz! – figyelmezette őket gonosz kis vigyorral.  
Sirius végre magához tért az ámulatból és így szólt:  
- Azt hiszem, talán elő tudnám keríteni Remust, ezt neki is látnia kell!  
- Próbáld meg, és az ajtóhoz szegezlek! - rántotta elő a pálcáját a lány.  
- Hűha! - mondta Bill, aki jobbnak látta kinyitni az ajtót és mielőbb távozni.

Bill útközben mindent megtett, hogy rábeszélje, öltsön valami kevésbé feltűnő külsőt, de neki esze ágában sem volt. Tudta, hogy az utóbbi időben egy kissé elhanyagolta a megjelenését. De számára ez csak a felszín volt, egyfajta máz és bosszantotta, hogy mások ez alapján ítélik meg őt. Remus volt az egyetlen, aki mellett úgy érezte mindegy, hogyan néz ki, a férfi nem emiatt szereti. De most látva milyen hatást kelt, ahogy végigvonul az Abszol-úton, tulajdonképpen élvezte a helyzetet. Beléptek Florean Fortescue fagylaltozójába, leültek egy asztalhoz és vártak. Az öt perc múlva belibegő szépség nem volt kevésbé szívdöglesztő, mint ő, ezt el kellett ismernie. A boszorkányt már korábban is látta Bill-lel együtt ücsörögni itt. Fleur meglátta Billt és az arca felragyogott, aztán a mellette ülő boszorkányt vette szemügyre és már rögtön lehervadt arcáról a mosoly. Egyszerű, mégis rafinált szabású kékeszöld ruhát viselt, amely kiemelte a szeme színét. Haja hosszú volt és egészen világosszőke, szinte fehér. Nymphadora legnagyobb meglepetésére Bill felállt és kezet csókolt a lánynak, majd kihúzta a széket, hogy leülhessen. Ő nem tudta mit is mondhatna és hirtelen nagyon kellemetlenül érezte magát, már kezdte bánni, hogy egyáltalán eljött. Bill bemutatta őket egymásnak, Fleur fejbiccentése, amivel az üdvözlését fogadta, sértésnek is beillett volna. Kijött a pincérnő – egy fekete hajú, alacsony boszorkány - Bill süteményt rendelt, közben zavartan nézte, hogy a két boszorkány villámló szemekkel méregeti egymást. Úgy néztek ki, mint két harcias macska, akik mindjárt egymásnak ugranak. Fleur csak gyümölcssalátát kért, Tonks pedig a kedvencét, eperbombát sok tejszínhabbal. Amint a pincérnő elment Fleur megjegyezte:  
- Látom, te nem veted meg az édességeket, pedig ez a ruha már így is túl szűknek tűnik! Én a 'elyedben jobban vigyáznék a vonalaimra!  
Nymphadora először nem is értette, mire céloz a lány, aztán a ruhájára nézett.  
Na jó – mondta magában - a mellméretem talán tényleg túlzás egy kicsit! - de a beismeréstől függetlenül elfutotta a pulykaméreg. Főleg amikor látta, hogy Fleur lebiggyesztett ajkakkal, szinte lesajnálóan méri végig.  
- De én legalább nem festem a hajam!- sziszegte gonoszkodva.  
- 'ogy mersz ilyet mondani, ez a 'ajam természetes színe! Semmilyen bájitalt nem 'asználok! – háborodott fel őszintén Fleur.  
Nymphadora Billre nézett, aki rémült képet vágott és már a menekülési útvonalat kereste:  
- Azt hiszem, rendelek még egy kávét!- motyogta és villámgyorsan a pult felé indult.

Fleur szeme villogott féltékeny dühében, közelebb hajolt és odasúgta neki:  
- Nem érdekel mi volt korábban köztetek, de Bill most már az enyém! Jobb, ha nem is próbálkozol nála, mert velem gyűlik meg a bajod!  
Nymphadora a boszorkány szemébe nézett és látta, hogy a fenyegetést komolyan is gondolja. Majdnem felnevetett, amikor Fleur arra célzott, hogy volt valami Bill és közte. A legidősebb Weasley fiú a barátnőjének udvarolt a roxfori évek alatt és ő volt az állandó harmadik, a gardedám. Ha Billen múlna, megint ebbe a szerepbe kényszerülne. Jó lesz ezt a helyzetet minél előbb tisztázni - gondolta magában - mielőtt még megátkoz miatta!  
- Soha semmi nem volt Bill és közöttem, csak barátok vagyunk! - mondta békülékenyen, látva a boszorkány kételkedő tekintetét felsóhajtott - És tulajdonképpen nem is így nézek ki!  
Fleur szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól, ahol az előbb még egy vörös loboncú, párductestű szépség ült, ott most egy vigyorgó pisze orrú, sötét hajú boszorkány farmerban és pólóban.  
- Sajnálom, csak Bill felbosszantott! Téged igazán nem akartalak megbántani !- szólt kissé szégyenkezve ő.  
- Te?  
- Igen, metamorf mágus vagyok - válaszolta unott arccal Tonks.  
- Az fantasztikus lehet!- irigykedett Fleur - Bármilyen frizurát vagy ruhát hordhatsz és bármikor megváltoztathatod!  
Nymphadora attól tartott, hogy a boszorkány mindjárt megkéri, hogy csináljon malacorrot, mint Ginny és Hermione. Legyintett egyet:  
- Nem mondom időnként hasznos, de egy idő után ez is elveszti a varázsát…

Mire Bill visszatért a kávéval már úgy beszélgettek, mintha évek óta ismernék egymást. Előzőleg Fleur megdöbbentette azzal a kijelentésével, hogy Billben sokáig azt tartotta a legvonzóbbnak, hogy igazi úriember, udvarias, előzékeny és kedves. Még meg is nézte Billt, mikor leült hozzájuk, hogy ugyanarról a varázslóról beszélnek-e egyáltalán. A fiú miután látta, hogy nem ugranak egymás torkának megnyugodott. Valóban kedves lett, szórakoztató és - ezt még Tonks is elismerte magában – szokatlanul és kivételesen figyelmes Fleurrel. Látva, hogy milyen jól érzik magukat egymás társaságában, kezdte teljesen feleslegesnek érezte magát. Azon merengett, miért nem Remussal ül itt vagy bárhol máshol. Beszélgethetnének, vagy csak fognák egymás kezét vagy a férfi úgy harapdálná a nyakát, ahogy Bill Fleur-ét. Erre azért magához tért és szemrehányóan nézett a fiatal varázslóra, Bill kissé elpirult, megfogta Fleur kezét és zavartan így szólt:  
- Még nem is mondtuk, de úgy tervezzük, hogy hamarosan eljegyezzük egymást!  
- Ilyen gyorsan? Csak nem? - döbbent meg Tonks.  
- De igen, össze fogunk házasodni! - csicseregte Fleur vidáman.  
- De hát, csak néhány hónapja ismeritek egymást!  
- Pontosabban öt hónapja és tizenkét napja! –mondta Bill.  
- Szeretem Billt és ő is szeret engem és szerintem ennyi elég! - jelentette ki fensőbbségesen Fleur és körülhordozta a tekintetét a fagylaltozóban ülő boszorkányokon és varázslókon, hogy van-e valaki, aki ellent mer mondani neki.  
Ahogy a fagylaltozó vendégei, úgy Nymphadora sem szólt semmit.  
Később, amikor hazafelé tartottak, Bill megkérte, hogy ne mondja el Mrs Weasleynek, amit megtudott, így válaszolt:  
- Eszembe sem jutott ilyesmi! - és megborzongott a gondolatra, hogy mit fog Mollytól kapni a „jó hír" hozója.

Bill boldog arccal állított be este a Grimmauld téri házba. Molly értetlenül állt az ajtó, és fia jókedve előtt. A fiatal varázsló dudorászva lépett az ebédlőbe, ahol Sirius és Lupin beszélgettek suttogva:  
- Tonksot hol hagytad?- kérdezte Sirius.  
- Be kellett mennie a Minisztériumba, ma ő őrködik!  
- Kár! - sajnálhatod Remus, hogy nem láttad!  
Lupin halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Hát, ha még láttátok volna mit művelt Fortescue fagylaltozójában, néhány pillanatig már arra gondoltam meglépek ! - tódította Bill és kihasználva anyja távollétét elmesélte a történteket. Sirius jól szórakozott, de Lupin erre sem reagált és ezt már Bill nem bírta ki szó nélkül:  
- Remus, nem hiszem el, hogy téged ennyire nem izgat ez a metamorphálás! Ahogy emlékszem, a Tonksban bujkáló tehetség egy csomó fiút nagyon is vonzott Roxfortban! Egy időben szinte sorban álltak Nymphadoránál. Aztán egy-két csalódás után persze rájött, hogy miért és utána már nem foglalkozott velük. Sokáig bántotta a dolog. De őszintén, ha nem lenne Fleur - mondta halkabban, és körülnézett nem látja – e valahol Mrs Weasleyt – még engem is izgatna, különösen a mai eset után! Tudod, hogy van egy barátnőd, aki olyan alakot ölt amilyet csak akar…  
Lupin megbotránkozva nézett Billre, úgyhogy a fiatal varázsló inkább nem folytatta.  
- Ha már így szóba került - kezdte megfontoltan - Nymphadora képességeit vagy tehetségét bámulatra méltónak és rendkívülinek tartom. De azt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy ezért érdekelne, vagy ezért szeretném! - tette hozzá csendesebben. – Te is ott álltál a többi fiúval a sorban, a roxforti évek alatt?- kérdezte majd felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett.  
- Nem dehogyis! Nymphadora a barátom volt és hát nem úgy gondoltam rá… és nem is ezért kedveltem.  
- Akkor érted miről beszélek! Nymphadora akármilyen alakot ölt mindig ugyanaz marad és én örülök neki, hogy nem változtatja folyton a külsejét.  
- Amennyire én látom - szólt közbe Sirius – ,Nymphadorának sokszor inkább teher volt ez a képesség. Gyerekként nem nagyon tudta irányítani…  
- Ilyenre én is emlékszem, amikor harmadéves volt sokszor felvette annak az alakját aki, tetszett neki. Így az egész iskola tudta mikor, kibe volt szerelmes - jegyezte meg elgondolkozva Bill - , ezen mindig nagyon ki volt akadva!  
- Andromeda mesélte, hogy kislányként Tonks mennyire elégedetlen volt a külsejével, sokáig azt gondolta, hogy az egyetlen érdekes dolog benne az, hogy metamorph mágus. Bizony egy ilyen kivételes képesség sokszor teher is egyben! – tette hozzá Sirius.  
Egy ideig mindannyian elgondolkodva bámultak maguk elé, aztán Remus törte meg a csendet:  
- És tényleg olyan sokan álltak sorba Nymphadoránál?


	38. Chapter 38

**38. fejezet**

** Rokoni látogatás**

Eljött a tavasz. Ha így is volt, Nymphadora ezt nem vette észre. Az idő ronda volt, hideg és nyúlós. A köd nyálkás, fehér lepellel borított mindent, a nap csak sápadt fénnyel világított. A rossz idő különösen utálatossá tette a járőrözést, főleg az Azkaban környékén. A halálfalók, köztük Bellatrix, továbbra is rejtőzködtek. A lány kezdte azt gondolni, hogy anyja csak rémeket látott. A Minisztériumban töltött éjszakák is unalmasak voltak. O'men halála óta Voldemort nem próbálta mással megszereztetni a jóslatot. Úgy érezte, semmi értelme a munkájának, mintha mindent csak azért találtak volna ki, hogy ne találkozhasson Remussal. Ha véletlenül benézett Siriushoz, Remust biztos nem találta ott, aztán feljött a telihold és nem tudott mást tenni, igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy Remus biztonságban van a Szellemszálláson. Nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna.

Lupin miután hazaért Skóciából, visszatért a Grimmauld térre és csak egy hét múlva kereste fel újra Douglast. A varázsló egy kicsi és kopott lakást bérelt a külvárosban. Lupin segített neki, hogy ne szakadjon el teljesen a családjától, a szüleivel és a testvéreivel is tartotta a kapcsolatot. Ő maga leginkább Mrs Gibsont csodálta, aki egyszerű, de melegszívű boszorkány volt. A baleset miatt esze ágában sem volt lemondani a fiáról. Szeretetét még rá is kiterjesztette – különösen miután látta, hogy segíteni próbál a fián. Gyakran ültek hármasban Mrs Gibson konyhájában, ahol mindig meleg és barátságos hangulat volt és mennyei illatok szálltak. Douglas átélt már három holdtöltét, az utolsót vele együtt Észak – Sklóciában a vérfarkasok faluját keresve. Előtte mindketten ittak a Farkasölőfű - főzetből. Remus elismerően gondolt Pitonra és hálásan Nymphadorára. Nekik köszönhette, hogy valamit még a holdtölték idején is megőrizhetett emberi természetéből. A bájital bevált, kis mennyiség is elég volt hozzá, hogy emlékeit és tudatát megtartsa az átváltozás után is. Úgy becsülte kettőjüknek még legalább fél évig elég lesz ez a mennyiség az elixírből. Douglas szegényes tetőtéri lakásában ültek, az ablakból csak szürke falakat és gyárkéményeket lehetett látni. A szobán látszott, hogy lakója csak átmeneti szállásnak tekinti. tiszta volt, de csak a legszükségesebb berendezési tárgyak voltak benne. Egy ágy, asztal, két szék. a kandallóban tűz lobogott, az egyik fal mellett hatalmas könyvespolc állt tele könyvekkel. Douglas egyszer elmesélte, hogy már legalább tizenöt éves kora óta gyűjti a gyógynövényekkel és bájitalokkal foglalkozó könyveket, tulajdonképpen mindig is gyógyítónak készült. Hát erről az álmáról, - mint ahogy a többiről is – le kellett mondania, éppúgy mint neki, arról hogy egyszer még taníthat. A polc előtt állt és a könyveket nézegette, miközben barátja borotválkozott. Már sokkal jobb színben volt, mint amikor visszatértek Skóciából. Amióta hazatért a kórházból borotválkozott, Remus megértette. Még ez a kis, hétköznapi szertartás is azt hangsúlyozta, hogy az emberek közé tartozik. Így szakáll nélkül látszott igazán milyen fiatal is, a húszas éveinek vége felé járhatott. A skóciai útjukról beszélgettek:

- Te láttad őket? - kérdezte Remus.  
- Csak a szemeiket. A fák közül figyeltek bennünket – felelte elgondolkodva a varázsló és megtörölközött – és a hangjukat is hallottam!  
- Én láttam az egyiket, egy nagy fekete hím volt. Hát úgy tűnik, nem mi találtuk meg őket, hanem ők bennünket!

Beléptek a kandallóban és a néhány perc múlva már Douglas kertjében voltak. hallgatagon sétáltak a kavicsos úton. Remus szeretett itt lenni, korábban nem jelentett neki sokat a természet, de most hogy olyan sokat volt a nyomasztó hangulatú Black- házban, örült, ha a szabadban lehetett. Douglas kertje egy magas falakkal körülkerített kis vadon volt. Természetes kuszaságban fonódtak össze a növények, vadrózsa ölelte át a vén körtefát, iszalag kapaszkodott a falakon. nem volt egy talpalatnyi hely, ahol nem törtek elő a földből zöld szárak és indák. Fájdalmas, mégis jó érzés volt itt sétálni. A természet befogadta, körülölelte mégsem tartozott ide. Lényének egy része torz teremtmény volt, nem a természet gyermeke, hanem afekete mágiáé. Léte fertőzés volt, egy fekély a föld testén. Ez a kert nyugalmat és békét sugárzott, a növények nagylelkűen, derűsen simították végig zöld leveleikkel. A bimbók feléje hajoltak, a virágok rá szórták szirmaikat és édes illatukkal mintha vigasztalnák… Az énekesmadarak hangja, a méhek zümmögése, a földön szaladgáló bogarak mozgása élettel teli zsongássá olvadt össze és kitöltötte a két férfi között feszülő csöndet. Egy kerti pad felé tartottak, Remus arra gondolt Douglas valamiféle melegítő bűbájt alkalmazhatott, mert- annak ellenére, hogy kora tavasz volt – a növények buják és zöldek voltak, a körtefa ágai virágoktól terhesen hajoltak a föld felé. Amikor utoljára itt járt minden kopár volt és szürke. Douglasnak, akkor semmihez sem volt kedve, legkevésbé a kertészkedéshez, most viszont minden kivirágzott a keze alatt. Ahogy leült a padra, Douglas megkérdezte:

- Jövő hónapban újra megyünk?- Addig kell próbálkoznunk, amíg megbíznak bennünk annyira, hogy beengednek a falujukba.  
Douglas fehér ingben volt, feltette szalmakalapját és letérdelt az egyik ágyás mellé, magában mormogott valamit, aztán újra feléje fordult:  
- Szeretnék belépni a Rendbe! - mondta a szemébe nézve. ő egy kicsit elgondolkozott és végigsimított az árnyliliom levelén:  
- Ennek nincs akadálya, Dumbledore is azt kívánta, mondjak el neked mindent. És nagyobb veszélyben, mint most, akkor sem leszel, ha belépsz a Főnix Rendjébe.  
- Kicsit furcsa lesz! Piton és McGalagony is tanított! – Douglas elmosolyodott és simára borotvált arcán kék árnyékok mutatták mennyire lefogyott.  
– Ott mindenki tudja, hogy vérfarkas vagy?  
- Igen, mindannyian! – mondta halkan és lehajtotta a fejét. Nymphadora jutott az eszébe, már hetek óta nem látta. Nem értette, hogy kínozhatja még most is ennyire az emléke, a hiánya… Douglas megvizsgálta a körtefa virágait, aztán padhoz lépett és leült mellé:  
- Én nem mondtam el mindenkinek, akinek kellett volna! - vallotta be szégyenkezve – Volt egy boszorkány, nem jártunk együtt, csak találkozgattunk. Nem tudtam neki elmondani, inkább azt hazudtam mást szeretek és ő már nem érdekel…  
- Nem hibáztatlak, nem is tehetném – szólt Remus– én sem viselkedtem különbül, mint te, sőt! A legrosszabb a lycantrópiában, hogy magányossá és kitaszítottá tesz. És ez kikezdi a legszilárdabb jellemet is. Akik elvadulnak ölnek és lopnak, hogy életbe maradhassanak, de mi, akik igyekszünk emberek maradni, mi sem vagyunk sokkal jobbak. Hazudunk, csalunk, titkolózunk, bujkálunk, mert ahhoz, hogy emberek maradhassunk szükségünk van az emberekre és a szeretetükre! – felállt és a fához lépett - Barátokra, a szüleinkre és tudom, hogy most még talán elképzeletlennek tartod, de szerelemre is!  
Douglas megütközve nézett rá:  
- De hogyan kívánhatnám bárkitől, hogy szeressen, különösen olyan valakitől, akit egy kicsit is kedvelek!  
Remus ránézett, a varázsló magába roskadva ült a padon, a páfrányok, árnyliliomok és farkasbabok körülvették, és óvón felé hajoltak. Hosszú hallgatás után végül így folytatta:  
- Régebben vagyok vérfarkas, mint amennyi évet megéltél. Hidd el nekem, egy nap majd te is belátod, hogy így van!  
- Van valaki, akit szeretsz? – kérdezte Douglas és ránézett.  
Remus bólintott  
– És ő tudja, hogy mi vagy? - Igen, tudja…- hajtotta le a fejét és elöntötte a szomorúság, a közelgő elválás előérzete.  
- Ennek ellenére… - folytatta Douglas hitetlenkedve  
- Tudom, hogy nehéz megérteni, hiszen én magam sem értem! - tette hozzá halkan Remus.

Nymphadora hajnalban végzett a Minisztériumban, bármennyire is szerette volna látni Remust, tudta nem zavarhat fel mindenkit emiatt. A hopp hálózat helyett újra a gyaloglást választotta, hogy kitisztuljon feje. Hűvös és szürke volt a hajnal, hiába voltak az utcák kihaltak a lány mégis igyekezett nesztelenül és feltűnés nélkül haladni. Egy félóra alatt már a Regent's parknál volt. A végén még egész jó leszek rejtőzködésben és lopakodásban - gondolta elégedetten, amikor a lakásához ért. Furcsa érzés fogta el, ahogy belépett, de a Remus által állított védőkorlát sértetlennek tűnt. Belépett, a sötét szobába, csak a függöny engedett be némi fényt. Nem vetkőzött le csak a köpenyét dobta le, a pálcáját biztonság kedvéért a farzsebébe tette, az ágyra vetette magát, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Talán néhány percig fekhetett az ágyon. Már éppen kezdett elmerülni az álomban, amikor egy rosszindulatú, harsány kacaj csendült fel. Összerezzent.  
- Nahát Nymphadora, ilyenkor kell hazajönni? Rögtön tudta hogy Bellatrix az. Felemelte a fejét és a sötétben próbálta kivenni a boszorkány alakját. Óvatosan, remélve, hogy Bellatrix nem veszi észre a mozdulatot, kihúzta a pálcát a zsebéből és maga mellé csúsztatta.  
- Megvárakoztattál, és ezt nagyon nem szeretem! - hallotta most a másik sarokból Bellatrix fenyegető hangját – És mit fog szólni apuci, ha megtudja, hogy a kislánya ilyen későn jár haza? - negédeskedett a boszorkány, a hangja csöpögött a gyűlölettől. Most az ablak mellett állhatott.  
- Hogy a fenébe…? - Hogyan jöttem be? Nos ügyes dolog ez a kis védőkorlát - felelte könnyedén Bellatrix és az ablak előtt most világosan kirajzolódott teste körvonala – de ki lehet kerülni! Hiába ez a ti legnagyobb hibátok! Mindig elfelejtitek, hogy nem mindenki vigyáz olyan féltő gonddal a muglik életére, mint ti! – kacagott fel fülsértően újra és egy hanyag mozdulattal a mennyezet felé mutatott a pálcájával:  
- Lumos! Nymphadora felnézett és egy hatalmas égett szélű lyukat látott. Csak remélni merte, hogy a felette lakó mugliknak nem történt baja, de ahogy a boszorkány elégedett arcára nézett már tudta, hogy nem így történt, meghűlt benne a vér.  
- Csak nem sajnálod a szegény kicsi muglikat? - gúnyolódott a nagynénje – Nos, majd adok okot nagyobb bánatra is! Hol van az a sárvérű apád? - torzult el a nő arca gyűlölettől.  
Nymphadora tudta nem tétovázhat tovább, csak egy lehetősége maradt. Nem várta meg Bellatrix következő mondatát:  
- Diffindó! - kiáltotta és az ablakba lőtt.  
- Hát ez elég gyenge próbálkozás volt! - jegyezte meg lekicsinylően a boszorkány és egy könnyed pálcamozdulattal lefegyverezte a lányt. - A következő az ajánlatom: ha megmondod hol az apád egyszerűen meghalsz, ha nem akkor szenvedni fogsz…

Remus riadtan ült fel az ágyában. Pillanatok alatt magára kapott néhány ruhadarabot és Sirius szobájához rohant: - Nymphadora lakásába behatolt valaki! - kiáltotta.Két perc múlva mind ketten lihegve álltak az ebédlő kandallójánál, kezükben pálcával. Sirius zöld port szórt a tűzbe és kimondta a lány címét, Remus követte. Amikor megérkeztek Bellatrix éppen azt az asztalt robbantotta szét, ami mögött Nymphadora rejtőzött. A zűrzavart kihasználva Sirius arrébb lökte a lányt, Lupin Bellatrix felé pördült és egy pálcamozdulattal megidézett egy pajzsot.  
- Úgy látom vendégeink érkeztek! Sirius, micsoda kellemes meglepetés, veled is örömmel végzek majd! - mondta gúnyosan kacagva az asszony, de látszott, hogy az érkezők megzavarták. Lupin pajzsa halványan fénylett és kettészelte a szobát, elválasztva őket a boszorkánytól.  
- Crucio! - Bellatrix iszonyatos erővel próbálta áttörni a pajzsot, de az kitartott. A pajzs a vörös fénynél kissé behorpadt, majd szinte körbefolyta az átkot, amíg ki nem aludt a fénye. -  
Bellatrix mit fog szólni a gazdád, ha értesül a kis magánakciódról! Nem fog megdicsérni! - gúnyolódott Sirius pálcáját Bellatrix felé irányítva. meg sem próbált varázsolni, Lupin intéséből tudta, hogy nem lehet áthatolni a pajzson. Ezt Bellatrix is észrevette és már nem lőtt több átkot feléjük.  
- Emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnod, amikor elmegyek nem lesz itt senki, aki gondot okozhatna a Sötét Nagyúrnak vagy nekem! - rántotta fel a vállát a nő.  
Nymphadora a sarokban állt, minden tagja fájt. Az átkok nagy részét sikerült elkerülnie, de nem volt nála a pálcája, érezte, ahogy a szája szélén lecsordul a vér. Bellatrix a pajzs túloldalán sétálgatottmint egy ketrecbe zárt vadállat és közben hozzá beszélt:  
- Úgy látom egy kissé romos lett a lakásod, kishúgom! Nocsak a nagyszüleim ágya! - emelte fel a szemöldökét a boszorkány  
- Kinek juthatott eszébe az a beteges ötlet, hogy egy félvérnek adja ezt a családi ereklyét?  
- Nekem! – vágta rá Sirius.  
- Jellemző, Sirius! Még egy ok, hogy meghaljatok! - igazgatta a haját közönyös arccal a boszorkány.  
A hatás egyszerre volt ijesztő és komikus. Arca beesett volt és holtsápadt, a haja zilált, kócos, a szemében őrült tűz lobogott és közben Tonks tükre előtt illegette magát. Hirtelen hátrafordult és Lupinra nézett:  
- Na és ő vajon ki lehet?- kérdezte közben Nymphadora arcát fürkészte.  
- Ó, – szólt könnyed nevetéssel – szóval ő az a korcs, akivel meggyalázod aranyvérű őseink nászágyát, ahogy Andromeda tette, azzal a sárvérű apáddal! – ezt már ordította Bellatrix.  
Pálcájával Lupin arcába vágott:  
- Capitulatus! – a pajzsról ugyan visszapattant az átok, de a férfit hátralökte az ereje és a pajzs megszűnt. - Invito pálca! - kiáltotta Nymphadora.  
- Stupor! - rikoltotta Bellatrix és az átok eltalálta a Tonks elé ugró Siriust. A lány végre kezébe kapta a pálcáját és a boszorkányra szegezte, aki éppen Lupint próbálta kilőni:  
- Adava…. - Relaxo! – vágott közbe a lány és a szikrák lángra lobbantották Bellatrix haját, de úgy tűnt ez sem állítja meg.  
- Obstructo! - Lupin átkának ereje a falhoz vágta a nőt.  
Tonks és Lupin rászegezték a pálcájukat, de elkéstek. A nő gúnyosan elvigyorodott:  
- Még találkozunk! – mondta, azzal hirtelen felpattant és egy fordulattal eltűnt. Nymphadora csalódottan Siriushoz lépett:  
- Stimula!- a férfi magához tért.  
- Hova lett?- nézett körbe.  
- Sajnos meglépett! – rogyott az ágyra a lány – Gyorsabbnak kellett volna lennem! Remus az ágyhoz lépett leült és átölelte Nymphadorát.  
Ő hozzábújt és odaszólt Siriusnak: -Meg kellene nézni mi történt fönt, onnan jutott be! – a férfi bólintott és eltűnt.

Remus maga felé fordította Nymphadora arcát és ujjával letörölte a vért az ajkáról:  
- Jól vagy? - kérdezte halkan, megremegett, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy meg is halhattak volna.  
- Mondjuk rá!- legyintett a lány - Bár egy cruciatussal eltalált, az borzalmas volt! - rázkódott meg önkéntelenül - Az én hibám, nem számítottam rá!  
- Ezt én is mondhatnám! - ingatta a fejét a varázsló - nem gondoltam rá, hogy felülről is bejöhet!  
- Így is működött!- mosolyodott el a lány - csak bele kellett lőnöm az ablakba és tudtam, hogy jönni fogtok! Sirius jelent meg a szoba közepén:  
- Egy mugli van fönt, de rajta már nem segíthetünk – mondta komoran. - Bosszant, hogy elszalasztottuk!  
- Az a lényeg, hogy egyikünknek sem esett baja! – mondta Lupin, aztán a barátjához lépett. - Hibáztunk, ragaszkodnunk kellett volna a Fidelius bűbájhoz! - Sirius helyeselt. – Értesítsd Dumbledore -t a történtekről, én itt maradok Nymphadorával!  
- Biztosan ezt akarod? – kérdezte barátja, félrebillentett fejjel.  
- Igen, menj, majd jelentkezem! Sirius eltűnt a kandallóban, Lupin Nymphadorához lépett és kisimította az arcából a haját:  
- Szeretném, ha lefeküdnél!  
- Itt maradsz velem? - kérdezte a lány.  
- Igen, megerősítem a védelmedet, és rendbe hozom, amit lehet - mondta komolyan a varázsló.  
Tonks nem ellenkezett, lefeküdt az ágyra, és amíg le nem csukódott a szeme Remust nézte, ahogy helyrehozza a mennyezetet.


	39. Chapter 39

_(Figyelmezetetés: felnőtt tartalom)_ **  
**

**39. fejezet**

** Egymásba gabalyodva**

Arra ébredt fel, hogy Remus az ágyára ült:

- Bocsáss meg, hogy felébresztettelek! Megerősítettem a védelmedet, amennyire tudtam!

Ő álmosan pislogva, csodálkozva nézett szét. Nem látszott, hogy a lakása néhány órája még romokban hevert.

- Most, hogy sikerült megúsznom a nagytakarítást és a rendrakást akár fel is kelhetek!- mondta.

- Jobb lesz, ha kipihened magad!- felelte a varázsló mosolyogva.

- Csak akkor, ha itt maradsz mellettem! - nézett a szemébe.

Remus, rövid tétovázás után bólintott, és mellé feküdt az ágyra.

- Csodás volt az a pajzs! - jegyezte meg csukott szemmel a boszorkány.

- Egy régi fóliánsban találtam a leírását, kicsit módosítottam rajta. Korábban még nem próbáltam ki, legalábbis nem éles helyzetben. Arra gondoltam valamivel meg kell lepnem Bellatrixet, hogy zavarba jöjjön és hibázzon!

- Ha nem jöttetek volna, már nem élnék! Megölhetett volna így is, de először azt akarta tudni, hol vannak apáék! - szólt Nymphadora fakó hangon.

Lupin megborzongott:

- Nem akarok erre gondolni és te se gondolj rá! Inkább aludjunk! - mondta és átölelte a lányt.

Mire Nymphadora felébredt már késő délután volt. Remus mellette feküdt és halkan szuszogott, ő felkönyökölt és úgy nézte. A férfi arca nyugodt volt, homlokán a ráncok kisimultak. A küzdelem és a rendrakás kifárasztották. Most fiatalnak tűnt és vonzónak, nem bírta megállni, odahajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Először csak finoman megérintette az ajkát, a férfi erre morgott valamit álmában. Aztán a másodiknál már érezte, hogy viszonozza a csókot. Az ajka puha volt és bódító, a bajusza izgatóan csiklandozta a száját.

A férfi hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett, majd hirtelen felült:

- Hány óra lehet? - kérdezte zavarodottan.

- Már késő délután van - válaszolta és látta rajta, hogy menni készül. -

Most jön az, hogy indulnod kell, mert mit fog gondolni Sirius… – mondta magának félhangosan.

Remus csodálkozva bámult rá és nem szólt semmit, csak zavartan a hajába túrt. Nymphadora úgy döntött a továbbiakban nem érdekli, mit akar a férfi. Újra megcsókolta, most forróbban és hosszabban, mint előtte bármikor és közben végigsimított a mellkasán. Remus egy pillanatig ellenállt, de amikor megérezte a lány nyelvét, amint végigsiklik az ajkán, a fogain és végül behatol a szájába, felnyögött a rátörő vágytól. Mohón birtokba vette a száját és foguk összekoccant, olyan vadul és türelmetlenül falták egymást. Csak egy ing volt a rajta, és Nymphadora majdnem felnevetett, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy még nyakkendő nélkül is alig látta, nemhogy ing nélkül. Illetve egyszer, amikor Remus megsebesült, akkor levette róla az inget. De most – határozta el - nem fog az ingnél megállni. Nem érdekelte mi volt korábban és a saját tapasztalatlansága sem tartotta vissza. Keze kalandozni kezdett a mellkasán és az ing alá csúszott. Legszívesebben letépte volna róla, de visszafogta magát, nem akart mindent elrontani.

Egyre hevesebben csókolóztak, ahogy Remus meghallotta a lány gyönyörteli sóhaját, megborzongott a vágytól. Érezte, ahogy ügyes, fürge ujjai már az ingét gombolják, forró bőréhez simulnak. Tudta, hogy most kellene elmenekülnie, de a lágy érintés elkábította, lenyűgözte, és ahogy újra meztelen bőréhez ért, mintha felpezsdült volna a vére. Lefogta a lány kezeit, amelyek már a nadrágjától igyekeztek megszabadítani és elszakadt az ajkaitól:

- Tudod, hogy ezt nem szabadna folytatnunk! – nyögte rekedt hangon, miközben ereiben vadul száguldott a vér.

- Szerinted! - nézett a szemébe a boszorkány és a hanyatt fekvő férfi fölé emelkedett - Én meg úgy gondolom éppen itt az ideje, hogy meggyalázzuk aranyvérű őseim ágyát! - mondta hevesen.

Nem vacakolt tovább a gombokkal, hanem egy mozdulattal széttépte az inget, felfedve a férfi izmos mellkasát. A gombok halk koppanással a szoba közepén landoltak, de ezt már meg sem hallotta. Remus fölé hajolt és újra csókolni kezdte, az rémülten nézett, mint aki levegőért vagy még inkább a józan eszéért küzd. Nymphadora harapdálta az ajkát, a nyelvével játszadozott.

Aztán amikor a melle a hozzáért és már csak a vékony ruhadarab választotta el őket egymástól, Remus végleg elveszítette a fejét. Nymphadora pólója alá nyúlt, hátára fordította a lányt és már csak az járt a fejében, hogyan tudná minél előbb megszabadítani a ruháitól. Nem tudta eldönteni melyikük a türelmetlenebb. Kétségbeesetten küzdve ráncigáltak le magukról és egymásról mindent. Az idő mintha felgyorsult volna, úgy tűnt csak egy pillanat telt el és már mind a ketten meztelenül feküdtek az ágyon egymásba kapaszkodva, elkeseredetten dulakodva és csókolózva. Nymphadora felsóhajtott a kéjtől, amikor a férfi végre megmarkolta a mellét. Remus a nyakát és a melleit csókolgatta, ő pedig lágyan megérintette ágaskodó férfiasságát. A varázsló felmordult, de inkább követelőzően, mint fenyegetően. Aztán hirtelen felemelte a fejét, a szeme villogott a félhomályban, mint egy vadállaté. Nagyot nyelt és a lány szemébe nézett:

- Biztos hogy akarod? - kérdezte a vágytól elmélyült hangon – Mert most még abba tudom hagyni! Talán! Bár már ebben sem vagyok biztos…- nyögte, és újra csókolgatni kezdte a gömbölyű kebleket.

Nymphadora nem felelt, nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy értelmes választ adjon. Remus betöltötte minden érzékszervét és gondolatát. Csodálatosnak találta nyúlánk testét, kemény izmait, sápadt bőrét. Beletúrt a mellkasát borító selymes, barna szőrbe. Keze bejárta a másik testének minden zugát és közben érezte, ahogy Remus hosszú, ügyes ujjai végigsimítják hátát és a fenekét. A bajsza finoman végighorzsolta a bőrét, ahol megcsókolta. Vére a hasába tódult, amikor a férfi a szájába vette a mellbimbóját. Körmeivel végigszántott a hátán, fogaival gyengéden megharapta a torkát. Remus nem bírta tovább. Azt tervezte, hogy óvatos lesz és gyengéd, de minden finomság és visszafogottság tovatűnt már. A lány testének heve és a saját perzselő szenvedélye kiégette belőle. Úgy érezte, elhamvad, megsemmisül Nymphadora ölelésében. Képtelen volt féket vetni a szenvedélyére. Csak egy pillanatra állt meg, amíg az éjjeliszekrényen álló gyertyát egy kézmozdulattal meggyújtotta. Látni akarta az arcát, hogy ő is kívánja, a szemében a szerelmet, amikor beléhatol.

Nymphadorát meglepte és megriasztotta Remus keménysége és szenvedélye. Már nem ő irányította az eseményeket, csak sodródott. De tudta: ő az, akire annyi éven keresztül várt, és még soha senkit nem akart ennyire. Szerette minden mozdulatát, a hangját, a nevetését, az eszét, a kedvességét. Akarta, hogy a szerelmük teljes legyen, hogy egymásba olvadjanak. A fizikai vágy korbácsként vágott végig rajta és arra kényszeríttette, hogy magába fogadja férfit. Remus nem tudta, hogy percek vagy órák óta szerelmeskednek, csak azt, hogy tovább már nem képes várni. Amikor a lány megnyílt előtte, a szemébe nézett és látta hogy rá vár és éppen úgy kívánja az egyesülésüket, mint ő. Aztán egy erőteljes lökés és már benne volt. Közben érezte, ahogy Nymphadora összerezzen a hirtelen belényilalló fájdalomtól.

A feje egy pillanat alatt kitisztult és megállt:

- Miért nem mondtad? – mormolta, olyan volt mintha egy pillanatra megállt volna a szíve.

- Ezt majd utána megbeszéljük! Ne merd abbahagyni! - nyögte a boszorkány majd megcsókolta.

És Remus, bár valahol mélyen mardosta a bűntudat, nem tudott megállni. A lány öle forró volt és nedves, szorosan körülfogta a vesszejét, tökéletesen összeillett a testük. Ahogy újra mozogni kezdett érezte, hogy Nymphadora együtt mozdul vele, egyre hevesebben, egyre gyorsabban. És mielőtt még elöntötte a kéj, életében először úgy érezte nincs egyedül és feloldódik valami csodálatos egységben a nővel, akit szeret.

Percekig feküdtek kimerülten egymás mellett az izzadság vékony lepelként borította bőrüket. Remus a lány nyakába fúrta az arcát és átölelte. Nymphadora boldog volt és semmi kedve nem volt beszélgetni vagy mentegetőzni. Csak feküdni akart mellette és nem gondolni azzal, mit hoz a holnap. De Remus nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot, felült és a szemébe nézett:

- Miért nem mondtad el?

- Mit számít ez most már? – kérdezte ő lesütött szemmel.

- Nekem nagyon is sokat - felelte férfi -, ha ezt tudom, talán ma nem történik meg…- nem folytatta tovább.

A lány nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bűntudat vagy a szemérmesség némította el.

- Úgy érted akkor nem szeretkeztünk volna? - kérdezte nyíltan – Hát ez volt az egyik ok, ami miatt nem mondtam el! - Ült fel és felhúzott térdét átkarolva nézett a Remusra.

– Ne gondold, hogy véletlenül történt így! Te vagy az, akire vártam! Az első férfi, akivel együtt akartam lenni! Annyira zavar ez téged?

Remus végigsimított a boszorkány sötétbarna haján és fehér hátán:

- Ellenkezőleg, boldog vagyok, hogy így történt! Ugyanakkor furdal a lelkiismeret és végtelenül zavarba ejt – suttogta bizonytalanul - ,hogy éppen én… - nem folytatta, inkább odahajolt és megcsókolta a nyakát.

Aztán mögé ült és végigcsókolta a hátát is. A boszorkány nem tudott ellenállni az izgató kényeztetésnek, szembefordult vele és a következő percben már újra az ágyon hemperegtek. Nymphadora igyekezett felülkerekedni. Nevetve birkóztak egy darabig, aztán vágre sikerült két vállra fektetnie Remust.

A férfira ült:

- Most véged! – súgta és éhes szemmel méregette, aztán fölé hajolt és megcsókolta, hajával végigsimítva férfi mellkasát.

Remus lehunyta a szemét és tudta, hogy Nymphadorának igaza van: neki vége.

Újra és újra szeretkeztek, amíg csak le nem ment a nap.

- Azt hiszem rövid idő alatt megfelelő gyakorlatra tettem szert a szerelmeskedés terén! – jelentette ki végül önelégülten Nymphadora – Nem gondolja professzor úr?- kérdezte incselkedve.

- De még mennyire- bólogatott Remus nevetve - megelőlegezem a ravasz-t de, csak ha továbbra is tőlem tanulsz!

- Jobb tanárt úgy sem találhatnék! - kuncogott Nymphadora és hozzásimult.

Végül ő vetette fel, hogy vissza kellene térniük a Black házba:

- Menjünk vissza Siriushoz! Te is megígérted, ráadásul farkaséhes vagyok! - noszogatta férfit.

- Rendben!- mondta megadóan Remus és öltözködni kezdett.

Tonks eltűnt a fürdőszobában és néhány perc múlva felöltözve, kissé nedves hajjal állt meg a kandalló előtt. A vacsorára éppen odaértek, Molly gyorsan még két terítéket varázsolt az asztalra. Tonks végigette az összes fogást. Nem mert megszólalni és felnézni sem. Minden megváltozott és tudta semmi sem lesz már olyan, mint régen. Ő már örökre Remushoz tartozik. Úgy érezte mindannyian olvasnak a gondolataiban és mindenki tudja mivel töltötték ők ketten az egész délutánt. A gondolatra is elpirult. ami pár órája természetesnek tűnt, azt most, a többiek társaságában, zavarba ejtőnek és kínosnak érezte. A vacsora csendben zajlott, csak Sirius próbálkozott a társalgással:

- Sikerült magad kipihenned, Nymphadora? – kérdezte aggodalmas arccal.

A lány elvörösödött, mint a főtt rák és alig tudta kinyögni az igent, közben kerülte Remus pillantását. Sirius gyanakodva bámult rá és folytatta

- Úgy gondolom biztonságosabb lenne, ha a mai estét itt töltenéd, amíg el nem végezzük a Fidelius bűbájt! - Ahogy gondolod - válaszolta ő engedelmesen, lesütött szemmel, vöröslő arccal és hajjal.

- Valami baj van? - értetlenkedett a varázsló.

- Nincs – válaszolta és a világért sem nézett volna fel a tányérjából.

- Majd Remus segít szobát keresni! - ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen barátja segítségét Sirius.

Tonks erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Végül Molly mentette ki szorult helyzetéből, amikor Bellatrix hajnali támadásáról kezdette el kérdezősködni. Tíz körül Weasley -ék aludni tértek és Nymphadora is nagyokat ásított. Lupin felkísérte az emeletre.

- Úgy gondoltam ez a szoba talán megfelelő lesz! - és kinyitotta a saját szobája ajtaját.

Tonks elvigyorodott és amikor a férfi becsukta az ajtót és hevesen csókolózni kezdtek. Aztán Remus felemelte fejét és halkan így szólt:

- Feküdj le, nekem még beszélnem kell Siriusszal!- és lement az ebédlőbe, Sirius egy üveg bor mellett üldögélt az asztalnál:

- Úgy látom sikerült végre, hmm… mondjuk úgy, közelebbről megismerkednetek Nymphadorával! – nézett a barátjára.

- Jól sejted, de hidd el, hogy egyáltalán nem így terveztem egyszerűen csak megtörtént és …- kezdett mentegetőzni Lupin.

- De kérlek Remus, ez igazán nem tartozik rám! Végül is Tonks sem ártatlan kislány…

- Hát most már valóban nem az! - hagyta helyben a barátja csendesen és az asztalhoz lépve töltött egy pohár bort magának. Sirius nem tudta eldönteni, hogy barátja hangjából elégedettség vagy bűntudat hallatszik.

- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? Csak nem…

Lupin lerogyott az egyik székre és egy hajtással kiürítette a poharát:

- De pontosan azt! Ó, Tappmancs, ha sejtettem volna, hogy ez lesz, még a közelébe sem megyek, rá sem nézek! Már most hiányzik! Mintha gúzsba lennék kötve. Hogy fogok megszabadulni valaha is tőle, és az érzésektől, amit bennem kelt? – mondta kétségbeesetten, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Sirius megdöbbenten, csak percek múlva jutott szóhoz:

- Olyan mintha Jamest hallgatnám - bámult a tűzbe -, és igazán nem tudom, hogy most sajnálnom vagy irigyelnem kellene téged!

Mire Lupin visszatért a szobába Nymphadora már aludt. Amikor vele volt minden kétség és fájdalom eltűnt belőle. Újra végiggondolta, ami aznap történt. Ahogy felidézte Bellatrix támadását, még most is megborzongatta a félelem. Csak egy hajszál választotta el Nymphadorát a haláltól. Aztán ami utána következett…. - öröm és forróság árasztotta el. Lefeküdt a lány mellé és átölelte, de hiába nehezedett rá ólomsúllyal a fáradság, képtelen volt elaludni. Boldog volt és szerelmes. A sötétbe bámult és azt kívánta bár soha sem érne véget ez az éjszaka.


	40. Chapter 40

_(Figyelmeztetés: felnőtt tartalom!_**)  
**

**40. fejezet**

** Az utolsó pillanatig**

Lupin a kandalló előtt ült, kezében karcsú üvegkehellyel és mézbort kortyolgatott. A tűzbe meredt, de most a lángok heve sem tudta felmelegíteni. Nymphadora elment: legalább egy hét, míg újra találkoznak. Ürességet hagyott maga után, és ahogy elment magával vitt minden álmot és reményt. Őrá pedig újra teljes súlyával rászakadt a valóság. A hétvége elrepült, utólag szinte már csak a lányra emlékezett belőle. Mintha elméje lencseként gyűjtött volna össze minden képet róla, hogy újra lángra lobbantsa megdermedt szívét. Nymphadora ahogy ránéz, nevet, a szél fújja haját a tengerparton, hozzábújik… Mint a fösvény a galleonokat, úgy rakosgatta el vigyázva az emlékeket és közben tudta, véget kell vetnie ennek az édes őrületnek, minél előbb. Újra hazudott neki, becsapta és gyűlölte magát ezért. De nem tehetett mást, szüksége volt a melegségére, a szerelmére. Elvett tőle mindent, nem törődve milyen fájdalmat okoz ezzel majd mindkettőjüknek. Két napig mintha elfelejtette volna, hogy ki is ő valójában. Ha visszatér Nymphadora meg kell mondania neki, hogy vége. Aztán néhány nap és újra Douglasszel fognak együtt futni és vérfarkasokat keresni. Siriusra nézett, aki komoran ült mellette, szólni sem volt kedve.

Barátját meglehetősen morcossá tette, amit ő és Nymphadora műveltek. A szerelem kifordította őt önmagából, összezúzta a saját maga által állított korlátokat és szabályokat, új életet lehelt belé. Rég halottnak hitt érzések támadtak benne fel. Néhány napig újra szeretett, reménykedett és álmodozott. És Sirius ezt meglehetősen rosszul viselte. Megértette őt, barátja szemszögéből úgy tűnt, mintha megőrült volna. Időtlen idők óta ismerték egymást és Sirius soha nem látta őt másnak csak csendesnek, visszafogottnak, hűvösnek és kiegyensúlyozottnak. Még gyerekként sem vadult együtt Jamessel és vele. Ha meg is szegte a szabályokat, akkor is csak az ő kedvükért tette, de közben mindig furdalta a lelkiismeret, hogy érdemtelenné vált tanárai bizalmára. Ellenállhatatlanul vonzották a kalandok, az életét nem féltette, és az izgalmak legalább egy kis időre feledtették vele, hogy ki is ő valójában. Ez a két gyenge pontja volt, a kalandozás és a barátai, egyébként mintadiák volt és felnőttként is azon igyekezett, hogy megfeleljen mások elvárásainak. Nymphadora azonban mindent megváltoztatott, egy szörnyeteget ébresztett fel benne, az önzést. Többé már nem akart jó lenni és mindenkinek megfelelni. Miért kellene mindenről lemondania, amire vágyik? Mire lenne ez jó? És mit kapna cserébe? A megbecsülést, a megnyugtató érzést, hogy megint az ósdi erkölcsi elveinek megfelelően cselekedett? Kinek kell az, amikor övé lehetne Nymphadora! Csak ki kell nyújtania a kezét! Siriusra nézett, aki magába roskadva ült a kandalló előtt és magányosabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. Ránézett és tudta, hogy képtelen megtenni. Úgy látszik mindketten magányra és boldogtalanságra ítéltettek. Soha nem felejti el a pillanatot, amikor annyi év után újra találkoztak. Akkor már gyanította, hogy Sirius ártatlan. A hosszú évekig tartó azkabani fogság kitörölhetetlen nyomot hagyott benne. Milyen boldog volt, hogy visszakapta legalább az egyik barátját, mardosta a bűntudat, és részvétet érzett az ártatlanul szenvedő, és azóta is bujkáló Sirius iránt. Nagyon is jól tudta mi zajlott le benne. a balsorsuk közelebb hozta egymáshoz őket, mint korábban bármi. Hiszen ő is rab volt. A benne rejlő, az őt újra és újra elemésztő nyavalya tette azzá. Állandóan szenvedő, menekülő, bujkálni kényszerülő kitaszítottá. Ha annak idején nincsenek a barátai és a Rend, vajon hol lenne most? Lehet, hogy Greyback oldalán készülne a harcra az emberek ellen vagy félig állatként élne északon a magafajták között? Még így is tíz sötét év az életéből, ezzel fizetett Féregfark árulásáért. Egyetlen nap alatt elveszítette minden barátját, Voldemort eltűnésével aztán a Rend is feloszlott. Sem vagyona, sem állása nem volt. Egyik napról a másikra tengődött maga sem tudta miért, hiszen nem volt oka, hogy bízzon a jobb jövőben. Aztán jöttek a kalandok, a veszély kergetése, a saját keresztes háborúja a gonosz ellen. Ki az, aki azt mondhatja, hogy nem szenvedett eleget? Nem jár neki is a boldogság, a szerelem, a nyugodt élet, mint bárki másnak? Felállt és az asztalhoz lépett, töltött még egy pohár bort és elgondolkodva nézett Siriusra. Hiába mégsem teheti… Nem futhat el, nem fordíthat hátat mindannak, ami eddig az élete értelme volt. A sötétség, a gonosz elleni harcnak. Küzdenie kell a gonosz ellen, ami benne lakozik és azok ellen, akik megfosztották a barátaitól, akik csak szenvedést és kínt hoznának minden jó szándékú és békés emberre, legyen az mugli vagy varázsló. Ezt Nymphadora sem akarná, hiszen auror, tagja a Rendnek. Ő is arra tette fel az életét, hogy harcol Voldemort ellen. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Tonks tisztán látta mit jelent ez és szembenézett a veszéllyel. Mindkettőjüknek tenniük kell a maguk dolgát és ha arra kényszerülnek vállalni bármilyen áldozatot. Még azt is, hogy nem találkoznak többé…

- Szinte hallom, ahogy a kerekek zakatolnak a fejedben, Remus! - szólalt meg Sirius fanyar mosollyal. - Min gondolkozol?

Ki akart térni a kérdés elől, de aztán meggondolta magát. Kinek mondhatná el, ha nem Siriusnak, az egyetlen barátjának? Kivel oszthatná meg az érzéseit, ha nem vele?

- Azon, hogy hogyan tovább - sóhajtott. - Kihasználom, az időt, amíg Nymphadora nincs itt és újra tiszta fejjel tudok gondolkozni!

- Véget akarsz vetni az egésznek, igaz?- kérdezte Sirius és felállt.

- Mi mást tehetnék? Nem sokára itt a következő holdtölte és lehet, hogy már vissza sem jövök vagy csak néhány napra. Bevallom, félelemmel tölt el ez az egész! Soha nem éltem magamfajták között, nem tudom milyen hatással lesz majd rám! – folytatta kétségbeesetten. Én mindig ember akartam maradni, ők - mondjuk úgy –, engedtek a természetüknek. Olyannak kell lennem majd, amilyenek ők, legalább látszólag. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki tudsz az eskümről, csak te tudod, mit jelenthet ez! Nymphadora csak ezt az oldalamat ismeri, azt gondolja ember vagyok. De ez csak részben igaz. Ha nem tudom a bennem lévő bestiát féken tartani, végem…

- Ezért nem értettem, miért vállaltad? Az egész ostoba eskü az én hibám, ha valami történik veled, én leszek az oka! - nézett rá Sirius feldúltan. – És akkor majd elmondhatom magamról, hogy mind a két barátomnak én okoztam a halálát!

- Ne hibáztasd magad, Sirius! Én kényszeríthettelek téged és Jamest, hogy vegyetek benne részt! Nem voltunk már gyerekek és én most sem bánom, hogy megtettem. Amit akkor mondtam, azt ma sem gondolom másképp. De Nymphadora nem tudja ezt és nem is fogja megtudni!

- Szerintem ő többet látott belőled, mint gondolnád és így is kész elfogadni. Ki tudja, találsz- e még nőt, aki szeretni képes...

- Egy vérfarkast?- vágott közbe Lupin, majd felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett. – Tudom, és nekem nem is kellene más! Dumbledore azt ígérte eljön hétvégén, és akkor elvégezzük a Fidelius bűbájt. Ő lesz a titokgazda. Ha Nymphadora biztonságban lesz, már nyugodtam elmehetek Skóciába. Elmondok neki mindent, kivéve az esküt! – fejezte be Sirius felé fordulva – Ha tudna róla, mindent megtenne, hogy megakadályozza az elutazásomat.

- Fájni fog neki, ha így váltok el! - jegyezte meg csendesen, a fejét csóválva Sirius.

- Mint ahogy nekem is! De nincs más választásom! – felelte ő.

Már csaknem vége volt a márciusnak, mire beköszöntött az igazi tavasz. Nymphadora olyan boldog volt, hogy szinte dalra fakadt. Letelt a szolgálata, az éjszakát sikerült Arthurral elcserélnie. Három nap, amit Remussal tölthet, ez a gondolat tartotta életben a héten. Roxmortsban járőrözött, az eseménytelen napok és a Szellemszállás közelsége miatt minden pillanatban arról ábrándozott, mit fog tenni a férfival, ha újra a keze közé kaphatja. Péntek este volt, amikor a Grimmauld téri házhoz ért. Sirius nyitott ajtót:

- Gyere be Tonks!- mondta, de nem úgy tűnt mintha különösebben boldog lett volna a viszontlátástól.

- Hol van Remus?

- A nappaliban megtalálod! – mondta a varázsló és elindult, hogy elhallgatassa ordibáló anyját. Nymphadora belépett a nappaliba, Remus a kandalló előtt állt és csak bámult rá. Remus, egész héten arra készült, hogy elmondja: vége, nem maradhatnak együtt, de szóhoz sem jutott. ahogy meglátta őt már csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ilyen szépnek még soha nem látta és nem értette, hogyan bírt ki egy hetet nélküle.

Amikor Sirius benyitott a szobába Remus felnézett, elszakadva a lány ajkaitól. barátja nem szólt semmit csak felsóhajtott és fejét csóválva elindult a konyhába. Mire visszatért már nem voltak ott, és ő nagyon is jól tudta, hol lehetnek most, és mit csinálnak. Kibontott egy üveg Lángnyelv whiskyt és maga elé meredve gondolt vissza azokra a régmúlt időkre, amikor maga is eszét vesztve merült el a szerelemben - és egy boszorkány testében.

Nymphadora nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan kerültek fel az emeletre, minden lépcsőfordulóban megálltak csókolózni és kezük türelmetlenül matatott egymáson. Csak az ajtó csapódása ébresztette rá, hogy már a férfi szobájában vannak. A varázsló kézmozdulatára fellobbant a gyertya lángja. Ő az ajtónak vetette a hátát, Remus két kezével az ajtón támaszkodva, ostromolni kezdte az ajkait. Aztán finoman lesimította róla az inget és kezei a melleire csúsztak. Lassan haladt egyre lejjebb és lejjebb, megérintve a hasát és miután kihámozta a nadrágjából keze beférkőzött a combjai közé. Nymphadorában fellobbant a vágy, a férfi teste a ruhán keresztül is perzselt a forróságtól. Hozzásimult és érezte, hogy Remus férfiassága követelőzően felmered. Türelmetlenül a nadrághoz nyúlt, de a férfi lefogta kezét:

- Most lassan akarom! – súgta és harapdálni kezdte a nyakát. Megborzongott és hagyta, hogy a férfi érintése elkábítsa. Az megcsókolta, mélyen és szenvedélyesen, egyre mohóbban falva az ajkait. Aztán végigcsókolta az állát, a nyakát, a mellét. Türelmetlenül felsóhajtott, amikor nyelve körülrajzolta az izgalomtól ágaskodó rózsaszín mellbimbóit. Aztán Remus a szájában vette a bimbót és a nyelvével végigsimította, gyengéden megharapta, majd szívogatni kezdte. Nymphadora biztos volt benne, hogy tüstént szétrobban a gyönyörtől. Lábai megremegtek, arra gondolt, ha ezt így folytatja a férfi, ő hamarosan a földön találja magát a lábai előtt. A varázsló mintha csak olvasott volna gondolataiban, gyengéden felemelte és az ágyra fektette. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy a ruhái időközben valahogy eltűntek, amikor a hideg lepedő a hátához ért. Remus felöltözve állt az ágy mellett és nem tudott betelni, a lány izgató idomainak látványával. Nymphadora úgy hevert az ágyon, mint egy pogány istennő, egyszerre volt szűzies és csábító - megfordult a fejében, hogy talán neki is csak messziről kellene imádnia, nem szabadna beszennyeznie az érintésével. De az alabástromfehér bőr szinte hívogatta, hogy érjen hozzá, simogassa meg újra és újra. Nem tudta levenni a szemét róla, kibújt az ingéből és mellé feküdt az ágyra. Végig simította a testét a tekintetével, majd a kezével, végül a szájával kényeztette minden egyes porcikáját. A hasát csókolgatva halad egyre lejjebb és lejjebb.

A boszorkány képtelen volt nyugton maradni, keze a nadrágjába kúszott és végre sikerült kiszabadítania a meredező vesszőt. Remus felnyögött és sietve megszabadult az utolsó ruhadarabjaitól is. Miközben egymást simogatták, Remus maga felé fordította őt, keze végigfutott a hátán és fenekén, követve teste íveit. Megcsókolta a mellkasát, beletúrt a puha szőrbe és óvatosan megérintette férfiasságát. Remusban lángként lobbant fel benne a vágy, amikor a lány felbátorodva a markába fogta lüktető hímtagját. Úgy érezte az elemi erővel rátörő szenvedély szétfeszíti. Ujjaival izgatni kezdte a lányt, akinek forró, nedves öle már készen állt arra, hogy magába fogadja őt. Nymphadora kipirult arccal vergődött alatta és ez a végletekig feltüzelte. Lehajolt, hogy megízlelje. Nymphadora úgy érezte, elolvad a teste, ahogy a férfi mozgékony nyelvével az ölét kezdte felfedezni. Érezte a viharosan közelítő kéjt, a teste görcsbe rándult. Nem tudta visszafojtani a sikolyt, ami az élvezettől szakad ki belőle.

Mintha csak a jel lett volna, amire várt, óvatosan a lány fölé gördült. Az vágyakozva tárta szét a combjait, Remus a szemébe nézett, aztán megcsókolta. Kezével újra végigsimította a melleit, a hasát és combjai között megtalálta azt az érzékeny pontot, amely leginkább sóvárgott az érintésére. A boszorkány újra összerándult a kéjtől és magára húzta a férfit. Remus teste pattanásig feszült, de végül megadta magát, és teste sürgető kívánságának engedelmeskedve elmerült a lány forróságában. Nymphadora a dereka köré fonta lábait és magához szorította. Ő mozogni kezdett benne először csak finoman, lassan, kiélvezve minden mozdulatot, a másik testének minden rezdülését. Gyönyörködött Nymphadora kéjtől kipirult arcában, aztán az örvényt őt is magával ragadta. Lihegve küzdöttek a megkönnyebbülésért, a szenvedély a markában szorította őket.

Soha nem tapasztalt magasságba ragadta a hév, férfiassága megfeszült és minden egyes döféssel egyre mélyebben fúrta magát a lány forró, nedves résébe. Nymphadora a fülében doboló vér ritmusára mozgott, a férfi teljesen kitöltötte. Remus elvarázsolta, felolvasztotta, kedvére formálta a testét és a lelkét, szerelmeskedésük tüze minden fájdalmat, félelmet, minden magányos napot kiégetett belőle. Teste összerándult a gyönyörtől, magába zárva a férfit. Aztán egy végső erőteljes mozdulat után felnyögött és úgy érezte lebegve, lassan hullik alá valami sötét, bársonyos, hívogató mélységbe.

Kimerülten feküdtek, összegabalyodott végtagokkal, Remus a hátát cirógatta, ő szinte dorombolt a boldogságtól. Percekig feküdtek mozdulatlanul. Aztán Remus hajába túrt és kérdezni akart valamit, de ahogy felnézett felsikoltott és maga elé rántotta a lepedőt. A falon lógó képen ott állt a néhai Black házaspár. A szőke Lysandra a meztelen férfin legeltette a szemét, Arcturus arca pedig egyszerre tükrözött kéjsóvárságot és viszolygást.

- Pfúj, milyen undorító! Üzekedő korcsok az ősi Black házban! – háborgott a fekete hajú varázsló.

A felesége nem szólt egy szót sem, láthatóan neki nem okozott olyan nagy megrázkódtatást, amit látott, mert továbbra is buja pillantással méregette Remust. Nymphadora a dühtől villámló szemekkel felpattant és nem törődve meztelenségével, a képhez lépett és a férfi kopott talárjával letakarta azt. Aztán szembefordult kedvesével:

- Utálom ezt a házat!

Remus bámulta közben érezte, hogy férfiassága újra ébredezni kezd.

- Gyere, most már nem láthatnak! – suttogta vágyakozva és magához húzta őt.

Szombaton Remus elvitte a boszorkányt Douglas kertjébe, de ott sem mesélt neki a küldetéséről, vagy a közelgő elválásukról. Nyíló rózsák között sétáltak kézenfogva, semmiségekről beszélgettek, mintha nem egy újabb varázslóháború küszöbén állnának. Ahogy közeledett a szombat este, Remus egyre kínosabban érezte magát a halogatás és gyávasága miatt. Ráadásul Sirius, ha szóval nem is, de gesztusaival, arckifejezésével világosan kimutatta a véleményét a viselkedéséről. Este megérkezett Dumbledore.

- Sajnos csak rövid ideig maradhatok! - kezdte az ősz varázsló, miután köszöntötte őket – Először szeretném, ha részletesen beszámolnátok Bellatrix támadásáról! Sirius, mint házigazda bort töltött a poharakba és mesélni kezdett. Remus ahol szükségesnek látta kiegészítette a történetet. Dumbledore végül így szólt:

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a támadás nem szerepelt Voldemort terveiben. És ez még hasznunkra válhat… Nyugtalanít viszont, amit kettőtökről mondott! – folytatta miközben Tonksra és Lupinra nézett. A boszorkány elpirult, Lupin pedig félrenézett. - Félek, amit mondott nem az arcotokról olvasta le és ez azt jelenti, hogy információk szivárognak ki ebből a házból! Remus megköszörülte a torkát:

- Nos úgy gondolom, Albus, amit mondott nem volt több találgatásnál! Csak fel akart bosszantani bennünket, és amit mondott nem is volt igaz! - Dumbledore kutatóan nézett rá félholdalakú szemüvege mögül, de ő állta a tekintetét:

- Hát reménykedjünk, hogy rosszul mértem fel a helyzetet! - szólt végül rejtélyes mosollyal a varázsló. – Nos mielőtt átmennénk Nymphadora lakásába, még szeretnék váltani veled néhány szót Remus! Ha megbocsátotok – nézett Tonksra és Siriusra - négyszemközt!

A két varázsló félrevonult:

- Jutottál valamire?- kérdezte Dumbledore. Remus beszámolt neki a skóciai útjukról. – Ez több mint, amire számítottam! – mondta elgondolkodva a igazgató. Elindult, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez. – Egy szóra még Remus! – Dumbledore komolyan nézett rá – Talán jobb lenne, ha elmondanád Nymphadorának, hogy mire készülsz! - javasolta komoly arccal.  
Ő elvörösödött és úgy érezte magát, mint egy iskolás fiú, akire rápirítottak. Bólintott, aztán mindannyian elindultak Tonks lakásába.

Vasárnap reggel Remus Nymphadora ágyában ébredt. Az este, enyhén szólva, nem a tervei szerint alakult. A Fidelius bűbáj elvégzése után Dumbledore elköszönt és Sirius elkísérte, mert néhány szót akart váltani vele Harryről. Ő elhatározta, hogy nem halogatja tovább a dolgot. Bárhogy is fáj, mindent elmond a lánynak. Nymphadorának azonban más elképzelései voltak és a férfit még most is elöntötte a forróság, ha visszagondolt arra, hogy milyen magától értetődő természetességgel vadászta le a lány. Nem vitás, Nymphadora igazi boszorkány. megszédítette, az ujja köré csavarta és ettől még boldognak is érezte magát. Felült és a mellette fekvő lányt nézte. hosszú sötétbarna haj keretezte szív alakú arcát, békésen aludt. Remus fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Honnan tud a kapcsolatukról Dumbledore? Vajon a Rend minden tagja sejti, hogy mi van köztük? Megdöbbentő volt, hogy Dumbledore így kitalálta, mi foglalkoztatja. Nem próbálkozott legilimenciával, az meglehetősen durva dolog is lett volna, az ő engedélye nélkül és mindenképpen észrevette volna. Aztán elgondolkozott azon, amit Bellatrixről mondott az igazgató. Áruló lenne közöttük? Elhessegette a gondolatot. Ha így lenne nem az ő szerelmi ügyeit igyekezne kikémlelni, hanem a rend titkait. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem a Black - házból került ki az információ. Bellatrix csak találgatott. Lehet, hogy őt felismerte, hiszen a Rend régi tagjait biztos ismerték a Halálfalók, de kettőjükről nem tudhatott. Vagy esetleg Narcissa Malfoy mondta el? Nymphadora kinyitotta a szemét és hozzásimult.

- Még soha nem láttalak ilyen hajjal- nézett rá Remus, a lány felnyögött, amikor a hajára pillantott:

- Mert ez az eredeti hajszínem, így nézek ki minden reggel! Remus látta, hogy változtatni készül a külsején:

- Ne tedd, – kérte - így jobban tetszel! – súgta a boszorkány fülébe, aki hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- De hát ez olyan unalmas és… közönséges!

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - háborodott fel ő. - Nincs rajtad semmi, ami unalmas vagy közönséges lenne! Lehet, hogy nem túl feltűnő, esetleg hétköznapi, de ez csak a külsőd. Te bármilyen hajjal különleges vagy. Legalábbis nekem. Azt hiszem még nagymamaként is tetszenél!

-Várj csak, amíg megmutatom milyen, amikor Umbridge-et utánzom! A minisztériumban imádták, de nem hiszem, hogy bárkinek tetszett volna!- felelte a boszorkány fintorogva.

Aztán a férfi mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és ujjával köröket kezdett rajzolgatnia hasára. Remus elkapta kezét és közelebb húzta magához, Nymphadora a szemébe nézett, beletúrt a hajába. A férfi haja dús volt, selymes és világosbarna, csak néhány ősz tincs csíkozta:

- Imádom a hajadat! - suttogta a fülébe – főleg amikor ilyen kócos!- nevetett és összeborzolta Remus haját.

- Azt hittem, unalmasnak tartod, olyan hétköznapi, mindig ugyanaz a szín…- mondta tettetett elégedetlenséggel ő. Nymphadora felnevetett:

- Holnap sajnos be kell mennem, de a mai nap még a miénk! – súgta aztán és megcsókolta.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. fejezet**

** Széttépett kötelék**

Késő délutánra sikerült Remusnak annyira összeszednie magát, hogy beszéljen nymphadorával. Öltözni kezdett és a boszorkány megkérdezte:

- Mégy valahova?

- Igen, Siriushoz! Vissza kell mennem!

A lány kíváncsian nézett rá:

- Van valami, amiről nem tudok? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Ami azt illeti, van! - vallotta be Remus. - Szégyellem, mert már pénteken el kellett volna mondanom, sőt már azelőtt is tudtam… Leült az ágyra Nymphadora mellé és az ingét gombolta.

- Körülbelül fél éve beszélgettünk erről először Dumbledore-ral. Elmondta, hogy Voldemort híveket gyűjt. Minden értelemmel rendelkező fajnak felajánlja a csatlakozás lehetőségét, így a vérfarkasoknak is. Hozzájuk Fenrir Greyback-et küldte. Ő egy ismert, veszélyes és gonosz vérfarkas, az embereket az ellenségeinek tekinti. Dumbledore felvetette, hogy a Rendnek is kellene tennie valamilyen válaszlépést. Meggyőzni a vérfarkasokat, hogy maradjanak távol a háborútól, vagy legalább kikémlelni a szándékaikat! – felállt és úgy folytatta. - Akkor én felajánlottam, hogy vállalkozom erre a feladatra, igaz más nem is igen jöhetett szóba. Dumbledore azt mondta, még visszatérünk rá, mert néhány szükséges dolog még hiányzik. Gondolom, te is sejted, hogy az egyik ezek közül a bájital volt. Akadály volt az is, hogy nem ismertük a rejtekhelyüket. A vérfarkasok egy része falkákban él, de rejtőzködnek. A minisztériumi adatok segítettek, Doge -val ketten körülnéztünk Észak - Skóciában és sikerült megtalálni egy falujukat - Remus zsebre vágta a kezét és az ablakhoz lépett. - Douglassal múlt holdtöltekor arra jártunk, farkasként. Megtaláltuk őket, de a faluig nem jutottunk el. Most amikor újra feljön a telihold, megint ott leszünk és ha tudunk, csatlakozunk hozzájuk – fejezte be és Nymphadorára nézett.

A lány hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét:

- Hogy kérhetett tőled ilyesmit Dumbledore?

- Ő csak azt teszi, amit tennie kell! Neki köszönhetem, hogy emberi életet élhettem. Azt, hogy gyerekkoromban Roxfortban járhattam. keresett egy helyet, ahol holdtölte idején biztonságban voltam és mások is biztonságban voltak tőlem. Amikor felnőttként nyomorogtam, munkát adott. Már csak az ő kedvéért is megtettem volna! De nem kért tőlem semmit!

- Akkor miért vállaltad el?

- Mert így végre hasznára lehetek a Rendnek azzal, ami vagyok! Ha van valami értelme, hogy vérfarkas lettem, akkor az az, hogy megakadályozhatom a hozzám hasonlókat a pusztításban és ennek az átkozott kórnak a terjesztésében! – mondta keserűen.

- De hát hogyan akarsz a bizalmukba férkőzni? Te más vagy, ember vagy! És ha időnként eltűnsz még inkább gyanakodni… - Nymphadora végre megértette - Nem fogod őket otthagyni, ugye?- kérdezte és tekintetébe belopózott a félelem - Ott akarsz maradni közöttük…

- Nincs már módja! Csak az életemet és a küldetés sikerét kockáztatnám, ha másképp tennék. Úgy beszéltük meg Dumbledore-ral, hogy majd vele tartom a kapcsolatot. Legfeljebb egy-két napot leszek itt havonta.

Nymphadora felállt, már maga a gondolat is elborzasztotta, hogy Remusnak a vérfarkasok között kell élnie. És egy-két nap olyan kevés… A férfi elfordult, nem tudott a lány szemébe nézni, amikor megadja szerelmüknek a kegyelemdöfést. Kereste a szavakat, de nem volt képes rá, hogy kimondja azt, hogy vége. Hosszú percekig hallgattak, a levegő mintha megfagyott volna a szobában.

A boszorkány végül leült az ágyra felhúzta a térdét, ránézett és megkérdezte:

- És velünk? Velünk mi lesz? – Remus a falat bámulva csendesen válaszolt.

- Tudom, hogy ez mindkettőnknek fájdalmas, de el kell válnunk! Be kell fejeznünk, amit…

- Mit, a szerelmünket?- kiáltotta Nymphadora kétségbeesetten és felpattant az ágyról – Hogy juthat egyáltalán ilyesmi az eszedbe?

- Előbb - utóbb úgy is vége lett volna! - jegyezte meg lemondóan Remus.

- Azt hiszed számomra ez csak valami játék volt? Hogy az érzéseimet, mint valami régi kacatot kidobom, ha már meguntam őket vagy kényelmetlenné váltak?

A varázsló lehajtotta a fejét és felsóhajtott:

- Az én hibám, hogy így történt. Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy eddig jusson a dolog! - és a lány ágyára pillantott – Még csak mentséget sem tudok találni a viselkedésemre. Előre láttam, hogy így fog véget érni. Mégsem akadályoztam meg, sőt akartam, hogy megtörténjen… Kérlek, bocsáss meg!

- Ha most azt mondod, megbántad, hogy szeretkeztünk egymással, sikoltozni kezdek! - a boszorkány hangja teli volt indulattal, a haja bíborszínben játszott. – Nem engedem, hogy ilyet mondj, vagy csak gondolj arról, ami köztünk történt! Ugyanúgy akartam, mint te, és most sem tennék másképp! - jelentette ki és kihívóan nézett Remus szemébe.

Lupin zavarba jött, nem értette a lányt:

- Nymphadora te is sejtetted, hogy ez nem lesz egy életre szóló kapcsolat… - de ahogy a lány arcára pillantott már tudta, hogy ő nem így gondolja – Semmire sem vágyom jobban, hogy örökre összetartozzunk, - lépett közelebb hozzá - de ilyet nem ígérhetek neked!

- Miért nem? Halljuk miért nem lehetek a feleséged? – kérdezte feldúltan Nymphadora.

- Bármit is gondolsz erről, én vérfarkas vagyok, veszélyes és kiszámíthatatlan, nem ember! Ráadásul jóval idősebb vagyok nálad és szegény. Azt hiszem ez éppen elegendő indok!

- Neked talán igen! – kiáltott fel a boszorkány - Tudom mi vagy és elfogadlak így. Az a tizenvalahány év, ami köztünk van és hogy nincs pénzed? Erre még csak egy gondolatot sem vesztegettem el soha és nem is fogok!- kiáltotta a Nymphadora szenvedélyesen és karba fonta a kezét.

Ő égő szemmel bámult rá:

- Ha neked ezek nem is számítanak, nekem igen és ez épp elég!- szólt csendesen - Csak nem gondolod, hogy magamhoz kötlek? Egy soha meg nem gyógyuló, beteg emberhez, akinek se pénze, se állása. Még csak tető sincs a fejem felett, kegyelemkenyéren élek és minden tulajdonom elfér néhány ládában. Nézz rám! - emelte fel a boszorkány állát – Tényleg ilyen férfiról álmodoztál?

- Nem, nem ilyenről álmodtam! De most téged akarlak, úgy ahogy vagy!- nézett Tonks a férfi szemébe és elpirult.

Remus hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét és elfordult:

- Akkor bolond vagy! Nem fogom megengedni, hogy miattam tönkretedd az életedet! Ha te nem is akarod, én akkor is véget vetek ennek a kapcsolatnak! –szavai Nymphadora minden álmát szétzúzták.

Dacosan bámult rá:

- Menj el, ha úgy tetszik, de nem tilthatod meg, hogy szeresselek!

Lupin egy pillanatig tétovázott - düh, kétségbeesés és szerelem kavargott benne. Aztán sarkon fordult és a kandallóhoz lépett. Már a Black - házban volt, amikor Nymphadora sírva az ágyára borult.

Sirius a nappaliban ült és Mollyval beszélgetett. Amint meglátta barátját rögtön tudta mi történt. Egy pillantás elég volt Remus arcára, onnan leolvasta a történteket. Remus éppen csak köszönt nekik, aztán felment a szobájába. Mrs Weasley értetlenül nézett utána:

- Mi történt?- fordult Sirius felé.

- Megtette! – ült le döbbenten a varázsló.

- Mit? - nézett rá kérdően Molly

- Megmondta Nymphadorának, hogy vége! Nem hittem volna, hogy megteszi!

- De hát miért? Ahogy viselkedtek, és amit Tonks mondott … Azt gondoltam, hogy ez a dolog kettőjük között komoly!

- Az! Véresen komoly !- mondta fanyar mosollyal az arcán Sirius – Remus elmegy a vérfarkasok közé kémkedni és nem akarja, hogy Tonks várjon rá! – mondta és bort töltött a poharába.

Molly a fejét ingatta.

- Szerinted ez nem elég ok? - kérdezte szemét összehúzva Sirius és kortyolt egyet a borból

- Akkor mit szólsz ehhez? Amikor még Roxfortba jártunk Remus majdnem megmarta Pitont. Az én hibám volt, ostoba tréfának indult az egész és… Elég az hozzá, hogy végül is James mentette meg Piton életét. Amikor Remus megtudta mi történt, nagyon kiborult. Mindig is irtózott a gondolattól, hogy mást is megfertőzhet. És akkor majdnem megtörtént! Rávett minket, Jamest és engem - Peter akkor nem volt velünk - hogy segítsünk neki és letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt!

Molly felhördült:

- De hát még iskolások voltatok!

- Nem voltunk már gyerekek és Remus pontosan tudta mit akar, nem tehettünk mást, segítettünk neki! Azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy ha nem tesszük meg, otthagyja az iskolát...– hajtotta le a fejét a varázsló. - Megesküdött, hogy soha nem fertőz meg senkit. Azt is mondta, ha már nem tudja megakadályozni a farkast a vérengzésben és a kór továbbterjesztésében, akkor inkább vele együtt elpusztul. Meg azt, hogy senkinek sem kívánja ezt a sorsot! Sirius felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett: - Az én hibám! Egészen addig csak tréfának vettük az egészet! Nem mondom, amikor megtudtuk Remusról, hogy vérfarkas, az mindannyiunkat megrázott. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Féregfark egy jó ideig rettegett tőle, persze ő mindig is gyáva volt. - Sirius arca egy pillanatra eltorzult az undortól - De fiatalok voltunk és felelőtlenek és miután animágusok lettünk már csak a kalandot, az izgalmat láttuk benne. Százszor izgalmasabb volt, mint az iskolába tanulni, unalmas órákra járni. Ezután, az eset után értettem meg, hogy ez Remusnak - bár a mi társaságunkban könnyebben átvészelte a holdtöltéket – soha nem volt az a vérpezsdítő kaland, mint nekünk. Neki mindig küzdelem maradt a valódi természetével, a farkassal - mások és a saját életéért. Egy ideig aztán nem találkoztunk, mással voltam elfoglalva! – nevetett csikorogva Sirius - Azóta pedig nem nagyon beszéltünk erről, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy rajtam kívül senki nem tud az esküjéről. Nymphadorának nem mondta el és Dumbledore -nak sem, mielőtt elvállalta volna a küldetést.

- De hát így a biztos halálba megy!- nézett Molly Siriusra, a férfi megrázta a fejét.

- Amíg van az elixírből, addig nem! Visszatartani úgysem tudnám, annyira már ismerem! Tisztában vagyok vele mennyire fájdalmas ez Nymphadorának és látom, hogy Remus legalább annyira szenved, mint ő, de a helyében én is ezt tettem volna.

Csend telepedett a szobára, végül Molly így szólt:

- Félek szomorú vége lesz ennek! Értem én, hogy meg akarjátok óvni Nymphadorát a fájdalomtól, de ha Remusnak valami baja esik, Nymphadora sem marad sértetlen.


	42. Chapter 42

**42. fejezet **

**Váratlan fordulat**

Lupin ébren töltötte az este nagy részét és szinte már várta a holdtöltét. A Grimmauld téren minden a Nymphadorára emlékeztette és arra, amit eldobott magától. Csak néhány nap és teljesen más dolgok fogják lefoglalni. az, hogy ember tudjon maradni a vérfarkasok között és a túlélés. Nem is sejtette, hogy egy napnak se kell eltelnie, ahhoz, hogy egy váratlan esemény felforgassa nemcsak az ő, hanem a Black - ház minden lakójának életét. Tonks kora délután állított be a Grimmauld téri házba. A csöngetésre Remus nyitott ajtót, a boszorkány hirtelen hátrahőkölt, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak bevágtatott a nappaliba. Ott egyedül Mollyt találta:

- Hol van Sirius? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.

A varázsló éppen lefelé tartott a lépcsőn:

- Tonks, mit keresel te itt?

- Nincs idő cseverészni, Dumbledore-nak kell üzenetet küldenünk, de azonnal! - Gyere! – szólt a férfi és elvezette Phineas Nigellus képéhez

- Üzenni akarunk Dumbledore-nak!

- Már unom, hogy állandóan ilyesmivel zaklatnak! - ásított a szigorú tekintetű varázsló a képen - Mi az a nagyon sürgős ügy?

- A minisztérium valamit tervez Dumbledore és Harry Potter ellen. Caramel két auror kíséretében elindult Roxfortba!

Phineas Nigellus már nem tűnt álmosnak:

- Felháborító, hogy mit meg nem enged magának ez a Caramel!- mennydörgött Sirius ősapja - Átadom az üzenetet! – mondta és eltűnt a képről.

Lementek a nappaliba, Lupin és Mrs Weasley már ott várta őket.

- Itt maradok! - jelentette ki a lány - remélem hamarosan kapunk valami üzenetet! Kingsley azt mondta, ha végeznek Roxfortban mindenképpen idejön!

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Sirius

- Szerencsénk, hogy egyáltalán megtudtuk, hogy mire készülnek és sikerült eljönnöm! - kezdte Nymphadora és leült az asztalhoz. - Umbridge reggel egy baglyot küldött Caramelnek azzal az üzenettel, hogy leleplezett egy összeesküvést, amit minden bizonnyal ellene szőttek. A szervezője, pedig nem más, mint Harry Potter!

Sirius és Remus összenéztek:

- Ez csak a DS lehet! – mondta Remus vigyázva, hogy közben ne nézzen Tonksra.

A boszorkány bólintott:

- Valaki elárulhatta őket! Lehet, hogy nem tudjátok, de az utóbbi időben Caramel tiszta paranoiás. Azt hiszi mindenki ellene szervezkedik. Azonnal rohant Scrimgeourhoz, hogy adjon mellé aurorokat. Szerencsére ez nem ment olyan simán. Mire sikerült előkeríteni Dawlisht és Kingsleyt, akik Caramel ízlésének is megfeleltek, addig én használni tudtam ezt!- mondta és elővett a köpenye alól egy telefület.

Molly felhördült:

- Azt hittem mindet elkoboztam!

Tonks legyintett:

- Ezt még a nyáron nyertem Fredtől köpkövezésben és mondhatom, nagyon hasznos holmi! A segítségével sikerült kihallgatnom Caramel és Scrimgeour beszélgetését. Caramel el akarja távolítani Harryt Roxfortból!

- Ezt nem teheti! – pattant fel Sirius.

- Ha meg tudná indokolni a Witzengamot előtt már Dumbledore-tól is megszabadult volna!- mondta lány komoly arccal – Malfoy már többet van benn a Minisztériumban, mint némelyik ott dolgozó varázsló.

- Dumbledore időben megkapta az üzenetet, lesz ideje felkészülni! Bíznunk kell benne!- mondta Remus Siriusnak.

A varázsló leült és egy kicsit nyugodtabbnak tűnt:

- Végül is, ha ki is csapják Harryt legfeljebb ideköltözik hozzám! Jól ellennénk együtt!

- Nem, Sirius! Harrynak még tanulnia kell, Roxfortban a helye! Ott biztonságban van és ne feledd, hogy okklumenciát is kell tanulnia Pitonnál!

- Ugyan! Fogadok, hogy százszor jobb tanár vagy nála! Majd te megtanítod neki! - vágott vissza Sirius vidáman, nem törődve barátja ellenvetésével.

- Hiába vagyok jó tanár, el kell ismernem, hogy ebben a mágiaágban Perselus jobb, mint én! – hárította el Remus a dicséretet.

A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Nymphadora elfordul. Végre rá mert nézni, most hogy biztos volt benne, hogy a boszorkány nem veszi észre. Boldog volt, hogy hallhatta a hangját és egy szobába lehetett vele és szenvedett, mert nem érintheti meg soha többé. A szája kiszáradt, az asztalhoz lépett és töltött a mézborból, aztán leült a karosszékbe háttal a lánynak. Sirius közben duzzogva a sarokba vonult. Remus lehunyta a szemét, de az emlékek újra megrohanták. Hirtelen átfutott az agyán mit látna most, aki legilimenciával próbálkozna nála. Végül nem bírta tovább nézni Siriust, aki magába roskadva ült, odalépett hozzá és megpróbált a lelkére beszélni. Mire hátrafordult Nymphadora már elhagyta az ebédlőt.

Shacklebolt este tizenegy körül érkezett meg. Tonks Mollyval beszélgetett a konyhában. Sirius felment Phineas Nigellus képéhez, hátha sikerül valamit kiszednie belőle. Bill és Arthur varázslósakkot játszottak a nagy ebédlőasztalnál. Lupin társaság híján egy régi fóliánsba mélyedt, a lefegyverző bűbáj változatairól. Próbált az igékre koncentrálni, de gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak. Csak egy napja vált el Nymphadorától és most, amikor újra látta keserédes érzések töltötték el. Fájt, hogy szenved miatta és neheztel - mert a lány haragudott rá, ezt egyértelműen kimutatta. Mégis minden pillanatban azt várta, hogy hozzálép megérinti vagy csak a fülébe súg valami ostobaságot. Nem tud tőle szabadulni, amíg ebben a házban marad… Shackleboltot Sirius engedte be. Mrs Black-et közben Tonks hallgattatta el, olyan határozottsággal, hogy megrepedt a vakolat a kép mellett.

- Nyugodtan szétrobbanthatod a fallal együtt! – szólt oda a válla fölött hátranézve Sirius – Nagy szívességet tennél vele!

A kifulladva érkező varázslót körbe vették a Rend tagjai és kérdésekkel árasztották el. Molly töltött Kingsleynek egy kupa bort, az auror leült és mesélni kezdett. Sirius arca elborult, amikor meghallotta, hogy Harryt elkapta a kis Malfoy. Amit pedig Dumbledore művelt, mindenkit elképesztett:

- …. mielőtt Marietta beszélni tudott volna, gyorsan módosítottam az emlékezetét, szerencsére ezt Dawlish sem vette észre. Dumbledore kijelentette, hogy ő bizony ellenállást fog tanúsítani és aztán hirtelen mintha ránk szakadt volna mennyezet, a többit már csak utólag tudtam meg McGalagony elmondásából, amíg Dawlish átkutatta az iskolát Dumbledore után, Minerva mindent elmesélt. Dumbledore elhagyta Roxfortot, de nem jön ide, azt mondta más, fontosabb dolga van!- fejezte be.

- Most, hogy nincs ott Dumbledore, hogy vigyázzon Harryre, el kell hoznunk Roxfortból! Ki védené meg Umbridge-től?

- Te megőrültél Sirius! - jelentette ki Tonks - hiszen Dumbledore azért rendezte így az egészet, hogy Harry Roxfortban maradhasson, mert ott biztonságban van!

- Mielőtt Dumbledore elment volna, Harry lelkére kötötte, hogy folytassa az okklumenciát Pitonnal! Ott kell maradnia a fiúnak! – bizonygatta Kingsley is.

Sirius csalódottan nézett, de nem ellenkezett.

- Mindenesetre a diákokat nem irigylem! Holnaptól Umbridge az új igazgató! – tette még hozzá az auror. Erre a hírre mindenki felhördült.

Sirius arca elsötétült és valamit motyogott magában arról, hogy mit csinál azzal a nővel, ha még egyszer bántani merészeli Harryt. Lupin Nymphadorát bámulta, a boszorkány néhány szót váltott Kingsleyvel, aztán úgy köszönt el, hogy még csak feléje se nézett. Remus úgy érezte, neki sincs már oka maradni, felment hát a szobájába.


	43. Chapter 43

43. fejezet

A vér szaga

Közelgett a holdtölte. Lupin és Douglas már odahoppanáltak az erdő egyik tisztására. Mint korábban, most is a kertből indultak, otthagyták a ruháikat és persze a pálcáikat is. Remus védtelennek és kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát a pálcája nélkül, meztelenül, egy szál köpenybe burkolózva. Douglasre nézett, mindketten reszkettek a hidegtől. A felhők közül előbukkant a telihold, ahogy fagyos, ezüstös sugara rájuk vetődött megkezdődött az átalakulás.

Most nem harcolt ellene. tudta, fel kell vennie a farkas alakját. A beléhasító fájdalmat régi ismerősként üdvözölte, csontjai és izmai megnyúltak, kifacsarodtak. Arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, mintha valami földöntúli erő tépné szét, hogy aztán egy idegen, veszedelmes lényt rakjon össze a darabjaiból. Mint már annyiszor, most is megőrizte az emberi tudatát. Ez egyszerre volt áldás és átok. Nem felejtette el, hogy ki ő és azt sem, hogy mit tett farkas képében, bár a farkasként töltött időszakról elmosódott, homályos emlékek maradtak csupán. De teste megállíthatatlan elkorcsosulását nehéz volt ép elmével elviselni, mint ahogy azt is, hogy valami nála erősebb veszi át a hatalmat a teste felett. Emberi elméje csak nagy erőfeszítés árán tudta befolyásolni a bestiát, főleg a fényesen ragyogó telihold idején. Ahogy fogyni kezdett a hold úgy fogyott vele a farkas ereje is.

Rövid idő múlva hátborzongató nyüszítés verte fel az erdő csendjét, a távolból több farkas is felelt a hívásra. Egy fiatal hím állt mellette, hirtelen kényszert érzett, hogy nekiugorjon, aztán fordult a szél és megismerte a szagát. Douglas az – szólt egy hang a tudata mélyén. Orrát a hangok irányába fordította és érezte a közeledő ordasok szagát. Ugyanaz a falka volt, amellyel már találkoztak korábban. Közel voltak, látta szemüket megcsillanni a sötétben. A Holdra nézett és újra hívta őket. Egy hatalmas, fekete bundájú hím lépett elő a bokrok közül. Füléből egy jókora darab hiányzott, nagyobb testű volt, mint ő vagy a társa. Rávicsorgott, most rá kell ugrania és elkapni a torkát, a háta mögül hallotta a másik farkas dühös morgását, tarkóján felborzolódott a szőr és kivillantotta a fogát. Morogva estek egymásnak, a vezérhím erős volt és tapasztaltabb harcos, mint ő, mégsem engedett. Gyorsan fáradt, de a másik hím támadásai is gyengültek. A kimerültségtől lihegve küzdöttek, újra és újra összecsapva, amíg egy hang mélyen belül arra késztette, hogy kínálja fel a torkát és vessen véget a harcnak. Így tett. a vezérhím nem nyúlt hozzá, mély morgást hallatott, erre a bokrokból lassan előjött a többi farkas. A falkavezér előreszökkent a többiek követték, hátul a két új jövevény loholt.

Lupin és Douglas már két napja futottak a falkával. A közelben nem volt emberi település, de annak ellenére, hogy a dombok és a lápvidék lelassította haladásukat, félő volt, hogy hamarosan találnak zsákmányt. Két nap alatt sok mérföldet tettek meg, hajtotta őket az éhség és a vadászösztön. Már lement a nap, amikor a falkavezér hátborzongató üvöltéssel jelezte, hogy szagot fogott. A falka vad száguldásba kezdett. Rajtuk kívül minden bestia tudta a dolgát. A zsákmányt körbekerítették és hajszolni kezdték. Ők lemaradva ügettek a többiek nyomában. Éhesen és a fáradságtól elcsigázottan követték a többieket, akik hozzá voltak szokva a többnapos hajszákhoz. A farkasok végül egy völgybe űzték a prédát.

Mire Remus és Douglas felértek a domb tetejére a magányos vándornak már vége volt. Utolsó sikolyát még hallották, de segíteni rajta akkor sem tudtak volna, ha gyorsabbak. Minden farkas a véres test köré gyűlt és csak a falkavezértől való félelem tartotta vissza őket attól, hogy belemarjanak a húsba. Elsőként a vezérhím lépett oda. Lupin hátul maradt, a rettenettől megtisztult tudattal, émelyegve hallotta a zajokat, amelyeket a dühödt morgások sem tudtak elnyomni. a csontok roppanását, az inak pattanását, izmok szakadását. Douglas valami emberi vagy inkább állati kíváncsiságtól hajtva közelebb merészkedett a holttesthez. A szél megfordult és akkor ő is megérezte a vér szagát. A farkas egyre erősebb lett benne, enni akart, mohón a húsba marni, a kétlábú vérét inni. Látta az izgalomtól remegő, felajzott ragadozókat és valami erő arra késztette, hogy ugorjon nekik, küzdjön meg velük a zsákmányért. Emberi része kétségbeesetten harcolt az irányításért, hogy megfékezze a farkas ösztöneit. De a zsákmány csábította és az éhség erősebb volt nála. Tett egy lépést, aztán még egyet és már Douglas mögött állt, aki villogó szemekkel leste az erősebb farkasok emberi húsba maró harapásait. Remus megpróbált mindent emberit, ami még maradt, összegyűjteni magában. Tudta, hogy csak valami erős indulat, düh teheti annyira erőssé, hogy farkas fölé kerekedjen. Felidézte Nymphadorát, a barátait, a rendet, lehunyta szemét és szinte hallotta, hogy a farkas csalódottan megnyikkan. Látta maga előtt a lányt, ahogy megcsókolja, ahogy ölelkeznek. És közben tudta, hogy ez többé nem történhet meg. A boldog pillanatok emlékét elsöpörte a harag. Nekiesni a farkasoknak, elpusztítani őket, ezeket a vérengző szörnyetegeket, akik közé ő maga is tartozik.

Ahogy kinyitotta szemét látta, hogy Douglas már csak két lépésre van a szétmarcangolt tetemtől, akiből szinte már csak a csontok és a zsigerek maradtak meg. Az erősebb farkasok nem sok mindent hagytak a gyengéknek, de úgy tűnt Douglas mégis közéjük furakszik. Vicsorgó pofával lopakodott egyre közelebb és közelebb. Meg kell akadályoznia, egyre nehezebb volt erre összpontosítania, őt is megszédítette a vér csábító illata. Hirtelen érezte, hogy egyet akar benne a farkas és az ember; megakadályozni, hogy a másik farkas a zsákmányhoz jusson. Nem tétovázott, ráugrott a fiatal hímre és a nyakába mart. Douglas feléje fordult, szemébe őrült tűz égett. Összecsaptak, és ő a földön meghemperedve igyekezett elkerülni a fiatal fenevad félelmetes pofáját. gondolkozni nem volt ideje csak a reflexei és az ösztönei mentették meg az életét. Tudta, Douglast már a farkas irányítja, meg kell fékeznie, úgy, hogy egyiküknek se essen komolyabb baja. A falka nem törődött velük, más farkasok is összemarakodtak a zsákmányon. Mindegyikük igyekezett jobb pozíciót kiharcolni a falkán belül, hogy életbe maradjon és részesüljön a húsból és vérből. Verekedés közben igyekezett Douglast minél messzebbre csalni, a többi állattól. Már vérzett a pofája és a háta, az egyik lábára pedig ráesett - érezte, ahogy fájdalom belényilall. Douglas sokkal erősebb és szívósabb volt, mint amire számított. Végül mégis sikerült újra elkapnia a nyakát és a földre szorítania. Amikor érezte, hogy a fiatal állat ellenállása megtörik, eleresztette. Nem tudta mennyi ideig küzdöttek, de elég messzire kerültek a falkától. A dombtetőn álltak és a vér szaga már nem borította el minden érzékszervüket. Úgy látta végre Douglas is észhez tért, már nem próbált lemenni a többiek közé. A völgy közepén már csak a véres föld és néhány csontszilánk maradt a szerencsétlen, erre kóborló emberből, a farkasok továbbindultak, de ők már nem tartottak velük.

Miután elszakadtak a hordától visszaindultak a zsupszkulcshoz. Az út sebesülten, éhesen és kimerülten még hosszabbnak tűnt. Mire megérkeztek már csak néhány óra volt holdkeltéig. A környéket újra körbejárták, hátha megtalálják a többi farkas nyomát. Lupin egészen a lápig követte a nyomokat, de nem tudott továbbmenni és a szagot is elvesztette. A zsupszkulccsal éjjel tértek vissza Londonba és Douglas lakásában húzták meg magukat.

Reggel az első dolguk volt, hogy elmentek Mrs Gibsonhoz. Az asszony elszörnyedt, amikor meglátta őket. Sápadtak voltak és soványak, de még ijesztőbbek voltak az arcukon, nyakukon végighúzódó karmolás- és harapásnyomok. A boszorkány eléjük rakott egy nagy fazék ételt, majd fogta a kendőjét és anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna elindult az Abszol –útra.

Lupin nem tudott elég hálás lenni neki a tapintatáért és a meleg ételért. Mire Mrs Gibson visszatért az ételből egy falásnyi sem maradt. Addigra amennyire tudtak megmosakodtak és megborotválkoztak. Az asszony rájuk parancsolt, hogy vessék le az ingjüket és elővette a tinktúrát, amit a patikából hozott. Felszisszent, amikor meglátta a hátukat és mellkasukat borító sebeket:

- Nem olyan rosszak, mint amilyennek látszanak! - szólt Remus, azon igyekezve, hogy megnyugtassa.

Az egy szót sem szólt, de látszott, nehéz megállnia. az ajkát úgy összeszorította, hogy szinte pengevékonyságúnak tűnt.

- Különben is vérfarkasok gyorsabban gyógyulnak, néhány hét és alig fognak látszani a sebek! - bizonygatta Douglas. A tinktúra rettenetesen csípett, Douglas felnyögött, amikor a nyakához ért. A tarkóján mély harapásnyomok voltak, a hátán karmok szántottak végig. Remustól származtak, amikor lefogta őt megsebezte, ő mégis hálás volt érte. Nem tudna élni azzal a tudattal, hogy emberhúsból lakmározott. Belenézett a tükörbe, az arcán alig látszott valami, a szemöldökét átszelő karmolás volt az egyetlen látható seb. Úgy döntött kissé hosszúra nőtt haját inkább nem vágja le, így az eltakarja majd a nyakán lévő harapásnyomokat. Anyja végre befejezte a sebeinek kezelését és Lupinhoz fordult.

Remus arcán egy mély karmolás húzódott végig hajszál híján a bal szemét is elveszette, és mindez őmiatta. Douglas megborzongott. A sebek idővel begyógyulnak, legfeljebb egy vékony forradás marad utánuk, de szerezhettek volna maradandó sérüléseket is. Lupin mellkasán lévő sebeket is gondosan kitisztította a boszorkány. Egyik kezét pedig, miután megvizsgálta bekötözte:

- Ez meghaladja tudásomat, pihentetni kell néhány hétig, hogy helyrejöjjön! Még egy ideig érzékeny lesz! - szólt végül az anyja.

Mindketten örültek, amikor végzett a boszorkány és annak még inkább, hogy nem kérdezősködött arról, vajon hogyan szerezték a sebeiket.


	44. Chapter 44

**44. fejezet **

**Feltépett sebek**

Belépett az Auror parancsnokságra. Ma még három jelentést meg kellene írnia, estig itt ücsöröghet. Borzalmasan érezte magát, csak abban reménykedett, hogy a ma esti gyűlésen megtud valamit Remusról. Már csaknem két hete, hogy nem látta, még csak nem is hallott róla. Alig hitte el, hogy már elmúlt a holdtölte. Állandóan azon járt az esze hol lehet.

Vajon biztonságban van? Egy hét eltelt - már rég vissza kellett volna térnie, de még csak egy üzenet sem érkezett tőle a Rend főhadiszállására. Befejezte a jelentéseket, tudta, hogy nem végzett tökéletes munkát, de amilyen állapotban volt, annak is örült, hogy értelmes mondatokat sikerült a pergamenre vetnie. Hiába sértette vériga Remus, halálosan aggódott érte és teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Amikor szakított vele a férfi, megfogadta, hogy többé nem szól hozzá, mégis folyton az járt a fejében, mit mondana neki, ha újra láthatná. Nem tudta elfogadni a döntését, képtelen volt belenyugodni, hogy soha többé nem lehetnek együtt. Ennek az egésznek az a keményfejű, makacs, korlátolt vérfarkas az oka! Miért nem érti meg, hogy ő kockáztatna, vállalná a fájdalmat, a várakozást, az aggodalmat csak, hogy néha együtt lehessenek. Hiszen így is rá vár, aggódik érte, emészti magát miatta. Az elmúlt két hétben sokszor elfogta a bizonytalanság. Vajon Remus is szereti őt? Vagy az egész küldetés csak jó alkalom volt, hogy megszabaduljon tőle? Lehet, hogy csak ő vette túl komolyan a kapcsolatukat, Remus pedig elmenekült a kötöttség elől.

Ezeknél a kínzó gondolatoknál már csak azok voltak a rosszabbak, amelyeket az aggodalom csalt elő belőle. Amikor azon tűnődött, hol lehet és mit csinálhat most. Borzalmasabbnál, borzalmasabb képek jelentek meg előtte. Farkasok, vér, hajsza, küzdelem. Remus, amint halottan fekszik vagy éppen fenevadként rátámad valakire. Úgy érezte saját zabolátlan képzelete kergeti az őrületbe. Végre letelt a munkaidő, megkönnyebbülten az órájára nézett és otthagyta az összefüggéstelen mondatokkal telerótt pergament az asztalán. Holnap majd újra kell írnia az egészet, de nem érdekelte más csak a lehetőség, hogy hírt kaphat szerelméről.

A Rend tagjai közül ő érkezett legkorábban és mivel nem volt kedve Sirius búbánatos képét bámulni, meghallgatni Harryvel a kapcsolatos sirámait és Pitonnal kapcsolatos gyanúsítgatásait, inkább egyenesen a konyhába ment és felajánlotta Mollynak a segítségét. Fél óra, néhány törött tányér és a falra kitálalt mártás után feladta és kedvetlenül lerogyott az egyik székre. Molly mellé lépett és így szólt:

- Megértelek, – közben a háttérben a narancsszínű mártás lassan, szluttyogva csöpögött le a falról – a te helyedben én is pont ilyen szétszórt lennék!

Hálásan nézett fel és éppen válaszolni akart, amikor belépett Mordon.

- Mi ez, valami új dekoráció?- recsegte a maga keresetlen modorában az exauror a mártásra bökve - vagy most kentetek fel a falra egy halálfalót?

Mrs Weasley összevonta a szemöldökét és egy pálcasuhintással visszaparancsolta a mártást a fazékba:

- Igazán lehetnél egy kicsit tapintatosabb is, Alastor! Látod milyen állapotban van Nymphadora!- mutatott az asztalnál búslakodó boszorkányra.

- Hallottam mi történt! - ült le Mordon és közelebb húzta magához szenvedélye tárgyát, a sütis tálat – Siriussal beszéltünk a Potterre leskelődő veszélyek természetéről, aztán a ti ügyetekről is beszámolt! - a varázsló körbenézett és mágikus szeme rémítő ütemben forogni kezdett, aztán megállapodott a bejárat irányában: - Csak Shacklebolt jött meg - jegyezte meg mellékesen, aztán ismét Nymphadorára meredt. - A ti helyzetetekben amúgy sem volt bölcs dolog az érzelmeket belekeverni! Ilyen életveszélyes körülmények között minden, ami elaltatja az éberséget és elvonhatja a figyelmet a védekezésről, halálos lehet! - Rémszem felállt és úgy folytatta, kezében a sütivel hevesen gesztikulálva. - Szerintem Lupinnak volt igaza, az ilyesmitől jobb gyorsan megszabadulni, mint egy üszkösödő lábtól! - csapott a saját falábára.

- Kösz!- jegyezte meg Nymphadora epésen, miközben egy laza mozdulattal kiborított egy üveg vajsört. - Csak azt nem tudom, hogy ebben a hízelgő hasonlatban az üszkös láb én vagyok-e, vagy az egymás iránt érzett szerelmünk!

Molly felháborodva, csípőre tett kézzel pördült Rémszem elé:

- Ha ez a véleményed, jobb, ha azonnal elhagyod a konyhámat!

- Hagyd csak Molly!- csitította fáradtan Nymphadora. – Eddig kételkedtem benne, hogy Mordonnak emberi érzelmei is vannak, de most már nem kételkedem abban, hogy nincsenek! – jelentette ki fel sem nézve.

Rémszem sértődötten hagyta el a konyhát, ő az asztalra fektette az arcát és a vajsör tócsába, amely az imént kiborított üvegből folyt ki, rajzolgatott. Néhány perc múlva Bill nyitott be, őt is a pokolba kívánta.

- Itt van Tonks? – aztán meglátta őt - Úristen anya, miért hagytad, hogy ennyit igyon!- kérdezte varázsló és megjátszott szörnyülködéssel nézett anyjára. Nymphadora felemelte a fejét az asztalról:

- Elegem van már belőle, hogy mindenki rajtam szórakozik! – fortyant fel. - Jó, akkor gyere, mert megérkezett Dumbledore és Piton! - szólt a fiú.

Az ebédlő tele volt, alig lehetett megmozdulni, ő leült Bill mellé az egyik sarokba. egy pillanatra, mintha Remus hangját hallotta volna, de hiába meresztette a szemét, őt sehol sem látta. Dumbledore csendet kért és beszélni kezdett. Beszámolt a Roxfortban történtekről és a szökéséről, de nem mondta el, hogy merre járt azóta. Utána Kingsley következett, az auror ismertette a várható minisztériumi intézkedéseket. Nymphadora mindezt mintha csak tompán, a távolból hallotta volna. Mivel számára semmi újat nem mondtak ezek a beszámolók, inkább nézelődött. Kingsley hangja már csak annyira jutott el a tudatáig, mint egy idegesítő légy zümmögése. Vajon hol lehet Remus? Történt valami vele? Dumbledore biztos tudja. Talán ha a gyűlés végén odamenne hozzá… Az senkinek se tűnne fel. Úgy döntött megkockáztatja, közben Dumbledore újra átvette a szót:

- És végül hagy mutassam be nektek, a Főnix Rendjének legújabb tagját: Douglas Gibson-t! - néhányan a feketehajú fiatal varázsló köré gyűltek.

Elgondolkozott, valahonnan olyan ismerős volt a név. A hátát a falnak vetette és odasúgta Billnek:

- Nem a te évfolyamodra járt?

- De igen, a Hollóhát fogója volt. Már évek óta nem láttam! Nem tudom, hogy kerülthetett ide… – Bill elvigyorodott.

- Muszáj neked állandóan ilyen vidámnak lenned?- kérdezte ő utálkozva és úgy döntött vár még egy kicsit, amíg Dumbledore körül eloszlik a tömeg.

A Weasley házaspár lépett be a konyhaajtón megrakott tálcákat lebegtetve maguk előtt és a bűbájjal megnyújtott asztalok hamarosan megteltek mindenféle finomsággal. Uborkás, ajókás, csigás és lazacos szendvicsek, gyömbéres sütemények, cukormázas muffinok, csokis tallérok álltak halomban. Folyt a sütőtöklé, a mézbor és a vajsör. Bill felállt és megcélozta a finomságoktól roskadozó asztalt. Neki persze egy falat se ment le torkán, türelmetlenül várta, mikor beszélhet már végre négyszemközt Dumbledore -ral. Bill néhány perc múlva púposra rakott tányérral és Douglas Gibsonnal tért vissza:

- Nymphadorának rögtön beugrott a neved!- mondta bemutatás helyett.

- Azt reméltem is!- szólt halvány mosollyal a fiatal varázsló és leült vele szemben, Bill mellé - Hiszen az egyik karácsonyi bálon táncoltam is vele!-Nymphadora zavarba jött és alaposabban megnézte magának– Csak akkor más volt a haja, meg az orra!

Összeráncolta a szemöldökét és megpróbált visszaemlékezni, sötétzöld rövid sörtehajából égszínkék göndör fürtök lettek.

- Ez volt?- kérdezte - Sajnos én nem emlékeztem rád! - mondta bocsánatkérően.

Douglas nagyvonalúan legyintett és mosolyra rándult a szája:

- Ha te partnerednek lett volna ilyen csodálatos hajzuhataga, te sem felejtetted volna el! Nymphadora a bókot mosollyal viszonozta, Bill ellenben fanyalogva jegyezte meg:

- Szerintem olyan, mint az áfonyás vattacukor! – majd egy pálcamozdulattal odaintett az asztalukhoz egy üveg mézbort és beszélgetni kezdtek a roxforti évekről. Nymphadora néha kikukucskált Douglas háta mögül és azt leste, mikor mehetne már oda Dumbledore-hoz. Amikor már harmadszorra nézett arra a szeme sarkából, hirtelen meglátta Remust. éppen az igazgatóval beszélgetett. Csak a hátát látta, de így is eltöltötte az öröm és a megkönnyebbülés, legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá. Él és itt van! Csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy hozzá beszélnek, amikor Douglas és Bill is kérdőn mered rá. Próbálta felidézni, hogy miről is volt szó, de közben nem vette le a szemét Remusról, mintha attól félne, hogy a férfi nyomban köddé válik. És ő, mintha megérezte volna a tekintetét, felé nézett - Nymphadora akkor látta meg a sebhelyet. Az arcából kifutott a vér, Douglas döbbenten bámult rá, majd hátrafordult. Közben Bill Tonksra meredt és némán a hajára mutogatott, a boszorkány megnézte a haját, amely hirtelen kifakult.

Douglas mindent megértett, amikor látta, hogyan néz Lupin a lányra. A fiatal varázsló töltött magának a mézborból és csak utána szólalt meg:

- Szóval te vagy az! - mondta és a lány szemébe nézett. A boszorkány nem válaszolt csak értetlenül bámult vissza.

– Most már én is olyan vagyok, mint Lupin! - szólt végül Douglas és az arca elkomorult. – Amikor Artur Weasley kórházba került, akkor ismerkedtünk meg és néhány hete együtt dolgozunk.

Nymphadora szeme mohón felcsillant és visszafojtott indulattal a hangjában kérdezte:

- Akkor meg tudod mondani, ki tette ezt vele?

Douglas egy percig gondolkodott, mintha azt fontolgatná, hogy válaszoljon-e a kérdésre, aztán rezzenéstelen arccal válaszolt:

- Én! – A boszorkány elborzadva nézett rá. - Azért ő sem maradt az adósom! – húzta félre a haját a varázsló, Nymphadora harapásokat, hatalmas tépőfogak nyomát látta a nyakán. – De hozzá kell tennem, hogy ezzel az életemet mentette meg, vagy még annál is többet! Nymphadora minden tudni akart és végül Douglas engedett az unszolásnak.

- Elmondom, mert úgy gondolom könnyebben megérted Remust, ha tudod mitől akar megkímélni téged! – szólt és elmesélte a falka vadászatát.

-De ti nem …- kérdezett közbe ő rémülten. a történettől a hideg futkosott a hátán.

-Nem! – rázta meg a fejét Douglas. - De ez egyedül Remus érdeme! Soha nem találkoztam hozzáfogható bátor és erős varázslóval!

Nymphadora hirtelen elfelejtett minden kétséget és fájdalmat. A tudat, hogy Remus csak meg akarta kímélni ettől, újra reményt adott. Most odamegy, megmondja neki, hogy nem érdekli, ha csak napokra, ha csak órákra is tér vissza hozzá, csak maradjanak együtt. Felemelkedett, és tekintetével már őt kereste. Douglas megfogta a karját és visszatartotta:

- Ha segíteni akarsz neki, hagyd békén! - mondta és már egyáltalán nem tűnt barátságosnak inkább fenyegetőnek, veszélyesnek. - nekünk a saját utunkat kell járnunk, neked pedig egy másikat!

Visszafordult és kiszabadította a karját a férfi szorításából:

- Nem! - rázta meg a fejét. - Remus és én… mi összetartozunk! - s a még mindig beszélgető Lupin és Dumbledore mellé lépett.

Az ősz varázsló elhallgatott, ahogy meglátta és összevonta szemöldökét:

- Jó estét, Nymphadora! – köszönt, Lupin a név hallatán hátrafordult és elsápadt. - Professzor úr! Remus! remus zavartan motyogott valamit és lesütötte a szemét, kerülve a tekintetét, de ő nem adta fel ilyen könnyen, látva, hogy a férfi félrehúzódik így szólt:

- Ha megbocsát, professzor úr! – megfogta Remus karját és egyszerűen félrehúzta az egyik sarokba. Hallotta, hogy felszisszent, felemelte a talárját és meglátta a kötést a kezén. Remus látta hogy a lány összeszorítja fogait, de nem szól semmit, a kezét azonban nem engedte el.

- Miről van szó, Tonks? –kérdezte szenvtelen hangon, de megrezzent, amikor érezte, hogy a boszorkány végigtapogatja a csuklóját. Nymphadora elővette a pálcáját és végigsimított vele a csuklóján. Forróságot, aztán jeges hideget érzett és a fájdalom elillant. A fájdalmat már nem érezte, de forróság, ami eltöltötte makacsabbnak bizonyult. Szinte megszédült a boldogságtól, amikor a lány hozzáért, mégsem hagyta, hogy a szívében lángra kapó tűz leolvassza arcáról a közöny ráfagyott maszkját.

A boszorkány eltette a pálcát és válaszolt:

- Erről van szó Remus, - mutatott a férfi arcán végighúzódó sebre, majd a sérült kezére – meg erről!

- Megmondtam Nymphadora, hogy veszélyes lesz ez a küldetés és ezt komolyan is gondoltam! Jobb, ha nem tudsz erről semmit!

- Már késő, Douglas elmesélte mi történt! – válaszolt a lány és a szemébe nézett.

Remus arcát egy pillanatra elsötétítette a düh, de aztán ridegen csak ennyit mondott:

- Azok után, ami közöttünk történt, ehhez már semmi közöd! Nem kell, hogy törődj velem!

- De igen kell! Éppen amiatt, ami köztünk történt! - suttogta Nymphadora kétségbeesetten és megragadta a talárját.

Remus körülnézett, de a többiek úgy tűnt észre sem vették őket, csak Sirius tekintetével találkozott a pillantása.

- Azt teszem, amit jónak látok! A Rend és mindannyiunk érdekében!- szólt keményen, miközben gyengéden lefejtette a lány kezét a talárjáról.

- Az én érdekemben csak egyet tehetsz, hagyd abba ezt az őrültséget és gyere vissza hozzám!

Úgy bámult rá mintha először látná életében, aztán félrefordult és megrázta a fejét:

- Nem teszem meg, amit kérsz! – mondta.

Mert nem tehetem - ezt már csak gondolatban tette hozzá.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy vége?- a lány hangja tele volt fájdalommal.

Elszántan a szemébe nézett és úgy válaszolt:

- Igen!

Nymphadorában a rémület hideg áradatként sodorta el a reményt, úgy érezte minden megfagy benne. Ha most valaki ellökné, darabokra törne. De mit számítana már, hiszen a szívét úgyis ezer darabra zúzták. Lupin elfordult de, szeme sarkából még követte a boszorkányt, aki könnyben úszó szemmel kisietett az ajtón.

Sirius lépett oda hozzá:

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte. Remus maga elé bámult és háttal a falhoz dőlt, de mintha nem is hallotta volna a kérdést, csak magában mormogna:

- Nem tudom, hányszor kell még végigcsinálnom ezt? – szeméből sütött a fájdalom. - Kezd olyan lenni, mint egy külön számomra kitalált kínzás! Tudod, mennyire irtózom attól, hogy fájdalmat okozzak másoknak! – fordult Sirius felé - De valahányszor találkozunk, az ő szívében megforgatom a kést!

- Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem szerettek egymásba! - jegyezte meg együttérzően Sirius. - Talán… De a szerelmünknek és neki köszönhetem, hogy egyáltalán túléltem az elmúlt holdtöltét! – mondta ő szárazon, aztán sarkon fordult és felment a szobájába.


	45. Chapter 45

**45. fejezet**

**Ne veszítsd el a fejed!**

Lupin és Douglas Gibson megegyeztek abban, hogy csak a következő holdtölte előtt találkoznak. Lupin látta, hogy a fiatal varázslót még mindig furdalja a lelkiismeret a sebek miatt, amiket neki okozott. Ezen nem tudott változtatni. Sebei néhány nap alatt begyógyultak és Molly főztjének köszönhetően a régi színe is visszatért. Mellesleg el volt foglalva a saját bűntudatával, amely Nymphadorával szembeni viselkedése miatt kínozta. Kegyetlen volt és fájdalmat okozott neki, de még ennél is jobban bántotta, hogy elüldözte a lányt a Black - háztól.

Amióta beszéltek egymással Tonks nem jelentkezett és a Grimmauld téri házra újra rátelepedett a búskomorság. Ő, ha tehette, a könyvek között keresett megnyugvást. Sirius többnyire egyedül vagy Csikócsőr társaságában üldögélt magába roskadva, néha pedig Siport egrecíroztatta. Molly két napig szinte hozzájuk se szólt, kivéve az ebéd közbeni megjegyzését valamilyen üszkös lábról, amit le kell vágni. Sem ő, sem Sirius nem értette, hogy jön ez ide, hiszen éppen Tonksról beszélgettek. Amikor megkérdezték Mollyt, hogy mire gondol, a boszorkány felhúzta az orrát és csak annyit mondott, hogy szerinte mindkettőjüknek üszkösödik a szíve és jó lesz minél előbb megszabadulni tőle. Aztán sértetten kivonult az ebédlőből, kétségek között hagyva a két varázslót, épelméjűségét illetően.

Április vége közeledett, de a Black -házat mintha még a tavasz is elkerülte volna. Remus végre erőt vett magán és leült Siriussal beszélgetni. Látta, hogy barátjának nagyon hiányzik Harry, igyekezett azzal biztatni, hogy a nyári szünetet már együtt fogják tölteni.

- Igen, de akkor meg te nem leszel itt! – nézett a varázsló szemrehányóan Lupinra, aki kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem is Siriussal, hanem egy nyafogó kölyökkel beszélget.- El kell mennem! Bárhogy is fáj Sirius, nem lehet mindig mindenki melletted, akit szeretsz! Nem vagyunk már Tekergők, Harry nem James és én sem az vagyok már az, aki voltam. Neked is fel kellene nőnöd végre!  
- Talán én is könnyebben túllépnék a hiányotokon, ha lenne mit tennem! - morrant fel mérgesen Sirius - Persze, hogy nem ültök körülöttem, mert nektek más dolgotok is van! Bezzeg én! Szerintem még a kis Ginnynek is nagyobb hasznát veszi a Rend, mint nekem!  
- Ha nem tudod, mit csinálj, - vágott vissza türelmét vesztve Remus - akkor menj és keresd meg Siport! Már napok óta nem láttuk és a konyhai búvóhelye is üres.  
- Még múlt héten felköltözött a padlásra, megtalálta anyám ócska ládáját, régi kacatokkal tele. Gondolom most is ott élvezkedik, ül a sok vackon!  
- Tudod mit mondott Dumbledore!  
- Már vagy százszor elmondtad! – legyintett Sirius – Sipor akkor a legboldogabb, ha napokig nem látjuk egymást és én is pont így vagyok vele! – mondta gúnyosan, de azért elindult a padlás irányába. Néhány perc múlva zörgést, csattogást és kiabálást lehetett hallani fentről. Ő fogta a könyveit, a pergament és kiköltözött a konyhába.

A konyha most üres volt, Mrs Weasley reggel átment az Odúba, miután közölte velük, hogy az ő társaságuknál még a rágcsálóirtás is szórakoztatóbb. Remus egyébként sem ragaszkodott Molly társaságához. A varázslókkal ellentétben a boszorkány egy szemernyi együttérzést sem tanúsított az irányában. Láthatóan úgy gondolta, hogy a szerelem mindent legyőz és sértőnek érezte, hogy a férfiak - kivéve Arturt és talán Billt, aki éppen meglehetősen kótyagos volt a szerelemtől- nem osztoznak ebben a nézetében. Azon kapta magát, hogy már megint Nymphadorára gondol. Milyen rémült és milyen szép volt, amikor odajött hozzá. a szíve hevesebben dobogott, valahányszor meglátta. Már előtte is őt leste, észrevétlenül az egyik sarokból. A boszorkány levertnek és sápadtnak tűnt, csak akkor vidult fel egy kicsit amikor Douglassal beszélgettek. Vajon mit mondhatott neki a varázsló? Amint ezen gondolkodott, zajt hallott a tűzhely felől:  
- Sirius? - kérdezte egy bátortalan hang.  
Lupin felpattant és megfordult. Harry fejét látta a lángok között. Miután a fiú megnyugtatta, hogy semmi baja, csak Siriussal akar beszélni, felszaladt a padlásra a barátjáért. Sirius rohant lefelé, hármasával szedve a lépcsőfokokat. Mindketten megdöbbentek, amikor Harry elmesélte, hogy mi történt és mit látott Piton merengőjében. Megpróbálták elmagyarázni neki, megértetni vele, hogy ezek csak gyerekes csínyek voltak és meggyőzni, hogy James később mennyire megváltozott. Remus tudta mennyire bántja barátját, hogy Harry rosszat gondol az apjáról. Harryban egy világ omlott össze, de ő mégis csak azt érezte, milyen jó visszaemlékezni azokra az évekre, amikor gondtalanok, kalandvágyóak és fiatalok voltak. Harry persze máshogyan látta a dolgokat. De igazán akkor rémültek meg amikor megtudták hogyan reagált Pitona történtekre. Igyekeztek rábeszélni Harryt, hogy folytassa az okklumencia elsajátítását. De Remus nem volt benne biztos, hogy a fiú megteszi azt, amire kérték. Miután a tűz kialudt egymásra néztek.  
Sirius lehajtott fejjel ült le az asztalhoz:  
- Ha tudtam volna, hogy a gyerekes ostobaságunk ennyi év után veszélybe sodorja Harryt…  
- Ezt senki sem láthatta előre, főleg nem tizenöt évesen. És a történtekért Harry kíváncsisága legalább annyira okolható! – mondta csendesen ő.  
- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy pont most történik ilyesmi, amikor Dumbledore végre elmondta, hogy miért ilyen fontos az okklumencia Harrynek! Ha Piton nem tanítja meg rá, hogyan fogja kizárni az elméjéből Voldemortot?  
- Ami történt, megtörtént ezen már nem változtathatunk! – igyekezett ő más irányba terelni Sirius gondolatait. - Meg kell próbálnunk helyrehozni a dolgot! Tudom mennyire feldúltak a történtek és úgy látom Harryt is. Eddig csak jót hallott Jamesről és Piton emlékei most lerombolták ezt a képet.  
- De hát James nem ilyen volt!- kiáltott fel indulatosan Sirius.  
- Pitonnak ilyen volt! Ha Harry a te vagy az én emlékeimben kutat, mást talált volna! De amit most látott az is igaz volt, mindketten ott voltunk, sőt részt vettünk benne!  
- Ugyan ezek csak gyerekes összezördülések voltak. Tudod mi történt, ha Pipogyusz és James szembekerültek!  
- Én tudom, de Harry nem! Harry belül sokkal inkább Lillyre hasonlít, mint Jamesre! Nem csoda, hogy Perselussal érzett együtt!  
Sirius úgy meredt barátjára mintha az elvesztette volna az eszét.  
– Rendben van! Hibáztunk, James is, én is, belátom. De Piton sem ártatlan ebben! Lehet, hogy diákként piszkáltuk, de ő sem maradt az adósunk! És az akkori viselkedésünk miatt nem állhat most Harryn bosszút!  
- Ebben igazad van, csak azt felejted el, hogy Piton éppen úgy Jamest látja Harryben, ahogyan te! – emelte fel figyelmeztetően az ujját Remus.  
- Hát majd én megmondom neki ki az akin, számonkérheti gyerekkori sérelmeit! – emelkedett fel az asztaltól fenyegetően Sirius.  
- Te nem mondasz meg neki semmit! - szólt szigorúan Remus - Ha jól emlékszem, amikor utoljára "beszélgettetek" majdnem megöltétek egymást.  
- Jogom van beszélni vele! Harry az én keresztfiam!- kiáltott fel Sirius és most éppen olyan vadnak tűnt, mint amikor az Azkabanból való szökése után találkoztak - Ezt még te sem akadályozhatod meg!  
Felsóhajtott és rövid gondolkodás után, megadóan így szólt:  
- Rendben van! Együtt megyünk, de most nem hibázhatunk. Pitont kényszeríteni nem tudjuk, csak megkérni, hogy folytassa az órákat. Örülnék neki, ha hagynád, hogy inkább én beszéljek!  
- Persze - hajolt meg gúnyosan Sirius - mert te, soha nem hibázol!  
- Én teljesen más hibákat szoktam elkövetni - mondta Remus és Nymphadorára gondolt, szinte látta maga előtt, amint összefonódva fekszenek az ágyban – és Perselussal kapcsolatban, ez a veszély nem fenyeget!

Üzenetet küldtek Pitonnak, hogy találkozzanak a Szellemszálláson este tíz körül. Siriust a történtek ellenére izgalommal töltötte el, hogy egy kicsit kalandozhat, még ha csak kutya képében is. A Szárnyas Vadkanban átváltozott hatalmas fekete kutyává és együtt elindultak a Szellemszállás felé. Miután megérkeztek Lupin egy gyengébb mágikus korlátot állított fel a ház körül, hogy ne zavarhassák meg őket. Sejtette, hogy Piton a rejtekúton át érkezik, kerülve a feltűnést. Némán, a gondolataikba merülve vártak, de ugyanaz járt a fejükben. A találkozás Harryékkal, Petigrew-val és persze Pitonnal. Piton akkor szívesen megölte volna Siriust, ezt még Remus is kénytelen volt elismerni - és őt is dementorkézre juttatta volna.

Aztán hirtelen egy másik emlék ugrott be, homályos volt, mint minden farkas - emlék. Nymphadora, amint mellette ül és a hátát simogatja, az ajtóban Sirius áll, kutya alakjában. a lány suttog valamit és a kezét az orra elé tartja. Vajon mit gondolhatott akkor róla? A lépcső reccsenése törte meg a ház csendjét. P

iton lendületesen lépett be az ajtón és feléjük fordult:- Nos, remélem, valamilyen fontos ügyben rángattatok ide az éjszaka közepén! - kezdte arrogánsan.  
- Úgy hallottuk Harry megsértett és ezért azzal bünteted, hogy nem tartasz neki okklumencia órákat! – mondta nyugodtan Lupin egy rozoga székre támaszkodva.  
- Á, szóval, Potter hozzátok rohant panaszkodni! - Piton arca megrándult – remélem azt is elmesélte, hogy mit tett előtte!  
- Mindent elmondott!- vágott közbe Sirius.  
Remus ránézett és egy mozdulattal csendre intette barátját.  
- Mindannyian tudjuk milyen fontos, hogy Harry okklumenciát tanuljon, Perselus! Dumbledore is megmondta…  
- Nagyon jól tudom mit mondott Dumbledore – szakította félbe hűvösen a fekete ruhás varázsló. - Talán még jobban is, mint ti! Nem Potter viselkedése volt az egyetlen ok, ami miatt befejeztem az okklumencia tanítását! Potternek nyilvánvalóan semmi tehetsége ehhez a mágiaághoz! – nézett a két férfira szúrós szemmel. – Tudom, hogy ti, és valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva Dumbledore is, meg van győződve arról, hogy rendkívül tehetséges a fiú! - vonta fel szemöldökét Piton - Az igazság ezzel szemben az, hogy nincs meg benne az ehhez szükséges önuralom, kitartás és intelligencia!  
Sirius dühösen felugrott és a varázsló felé lépett, barátja elkapta a karját. Piton leereszkedően nézett Siriusra, aztán mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta.  
– Ezen a téren láthatóan az apjára és a keresztapjára ütött!  
Sirius előkapta pálcáját, de Pitont nem tudta megelőzni. Acsarkodva meredtek egymásra.  
Lupin kettőjük közé lépett:  
- Sirius, Perselus tegyétek el a pálcáitokat! Sirius elégedetlenül felmordult, de elfordulva a zsebébe csúsztatta a pálcát. Piton lassabban, de ugyanúgy tett. - Ha megengeded, Perselus, én is tanítottam Harryt és nem tűnt fel, hogy nem elég intelligens vagy kitartó!- szólt szelíden, de határozottan ő.  
- Nos, kedves Lupin, mindannyian tudjuk, hogy életed fénypontja volt, amikor Roxfortban taníthattál! De ezt kizárólag Dumbledorenak köszönheted. Én több mint tizenöt éve tanítok itt és több órát tartottam, mint amin te egész életedben részt vettél! Ezért bocsáss meg, - folytatta epésen és egy kicsit meghajtotta magát –, de a véleményed ebben a kérdésben nem mérvadó. Sirius Remusra nézett, aki rezzenéstelen arccal fogadta a sértéseket.  
- Annak ellenére, hogy Harry képességeiről eltér a véleményünk, szeretnénk mindketten – és itt Siriusra nézett, aki elhúzta a száját, de biccentett – megkérni, hogy taníts tovább okklumenciára - felemelte az ujját és úgy folytatta -, természetesen miután bocsánatot kért a viselkedéséért.  
- A válaszom továbbra is nem! Időpazarlás volt idejönnötök. – válaszolta egy pillanatnyi tétovázás nélkül a fekete taláros varázsló - Gondolom, Lupin, te ezt már amúgy is sejtetted! Vagy csak meg akartad egy kicsit sétáltatni a kutyuskádat, pardon barátodat?- szurkálódott Piton - Biztos nehezen viseli, hogy az ő életéből hiányoznak a kalandok.  
Sirius nem bírta tovább, olyan villámgyorsan termett a varázsló előtt, hogy egyiküknek sem volt idejük előrántani a pálcájukat:  
- Vigyázz Pipogyusz, mert még valami bajod esik!- fogta marokra Piton talárját és úgy tűnt mindjárt felemeli a földről, Remus mögéje lépett és barátja vállára tette a kezét. – Ha Harrynak valami baja történik a viselkedésed miatt, találkozunk és nem lesz senki, aki megvédjen!  
- Hagyd, Sirius! – szólt rá lemondóan a Remus, Sirius elégedetlenül nézett rá de, végül elengedte a férfit. Pitonnak szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, amíg összeszedte magát:  
-Black, te semmit sem változtál, ugyanazok a nevetséges dühkitörések!- mondta jeges hangon, de látszott, hogy nehezen nyeri vissza önuralmát.  
- Igazán? Nem hallottam a nevetésedet az előbb Pipogyusz!  
Lupin leült egy székre és fáradtan felsóhajtott:  
- Ugyan, hagyjátok már abba! Úgy viselkedtek, mintha nem teltek volna el évtizedek azóta, hogy Roxfortba jártunk! Végül is felnőtt varázslók vagytok! – mindkét férfi vérig sértve meredt rá.  
Végül Piton szólalt meg:  
- Mert te olyan hihetetlenül higgadt tudsz maradni minden helyzetben, ugye? - kérdezte gúnyosan és tett néhány lépést az ablak felé, majd elgondolkodva folytatta – Úgy sejtem azért téged is ki lehet billenteni a nyugalmadból. Vagy talán már volt is, aki miatt elvesztetted a fejedet? - kérdezte ártatlan arccal Lupinra nézve - Mondjuk Tonks?  
Sirius most először látta a beszélgetés alatt, hogy Remus szeme felvillan és keze ökölbe szorul, de csak egy pillanatra. Aztán a férfi elfordult: - Ha így is volt, annak már vége és nem hiszem, hogy közöd lenne hozzá, Perselus!  
– Ahogy gondolod! – rántotta meg a vállát a varázsló – Akkor hát Black, Lupin örültem a találkozásnak! - búcsúzott csúfondáros mosollyal a varázsló és eltűnt a lépcsőn.

- Most mit csinálunk?- kérdezte magába roskadva Sirius.  
- Az egyetlent, amit még megtehetünk… - válaszolt Remus a barátjára nézve.  
- beszélünk Dumbledore-ral! – fejezte be a mondatot Sirius.  
Hazafelé újra betértek a Szárnyas Vadkanba. Aberforth, amint meglátta őket üdvözlésképpen a padlóra köpött. Nem nagyon szerette a vendégeket, a későieket meg kifejezetten rühellte. Nem tudván ellenállni a szíves fogadtatásnak és az üres kocsmának, leültek meginni egy pohár bort.  
- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult - kezdte Sirius – talán ha jobban uralkodom magamon…  
- Ne hibáztasd magad! Piton már akkor eldöntötte, hogy nem segít tovább Harrynek, amikor belenézett a merengőbe. Ezen már egyikünk sem tud változtatni, talán még Dumbledore sem. Perselus túlontúl büszke, nem viseli el, hogy valaki szánakozik rajta. Annak idején Lillytől sem tűrte el. – játszott az asztalon álló gyertya lángjával Remus.  
- Amit rólad meg Tonksról mondott… Nem értem miért nyelsz le tőle mindent!  
Remus a barátjára nézett:  
- Mégis mit felelhettem volna rá? Végül is igazat mondott!

Tonks csak akkor tért vissza a Grimmauld téri házba, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Remust nem találja ott. Siriussal váltott néhány szót a konyhában egy csésze tea mellett, mielőtt elindult volna éjszakai őrségre a minisztériumba. A varázsló elmesélte, hogy mi történt Harry és Piton között. Tonksot megdöbbentette a dolog:

- Hogy jutott egyáltalán eszébe belenézni Piton merengőjébe?  
- Kíváncsi volt! Utána meg gondolom meglátott minket, meg Jamest és Lillyt aztán már nem tudta abbahagyni a leskelődést… - intézte el egy vállrándítással Sirius. - Mindenesetre Piton, azt mondta, nem tanítja tovább okklumenciára. Remussal megpróbáltunk a lelkére beszélni, de tudod milyen! Nem engedett, úgyhogy dolgavégezetlenül jöttünk el. Persze előtte még megragadta az alkalmat, hogy mindkettőnket vérig sérthet.  
- Azt még el tudom képzelni, hogy téged felhúzott, de hogy Remust!- ingatta a fejét kételkedve a boszorkány.  
- Hát én a helyébe már azért nekimentem volna, amit az elején mondott. Hogy Remus csak Dumbledore jóindulatának köszönheti, hogy egyáltalán taníthatott, úgy beszélt róla mintha alkalmatlan lenne rá.  
- A gyerekek más véleményen voltak… – vetette közbe Tonks.  
- Nekem is áradoztak róla, hogy soha még ilyen jó tanáruk nem volt. Mindegy, erre Holdsápnak arcizma sem rezzent. Komolyan, ha nem bosszant fel előtte annyira Pipogyusz, még talán élveztem is volna.  
– Gondolom te, nem hagytad annyiban!  
- Tudod, hogy engem mindig kihoz a sodromból! Majdnem egymásnak estünk, Remus szólt ránk és ezt Piton elég rosszul viselte… Nymphadora maga sem értette, hogy keveredett ebbe a beszélgetésbe, de még az is boldoggá tette, ha hallhatott a Remusról, ha beszélhetett róla. Mintha valami édes mérget kortyolgatna. Tisztában volt vele, hogy megfizeti a kíváncsisága árát, de nem tudta abbahagyni a kérdezősködést  
- És végül sikerült felbosszantania Remust?  
- Szerintem igen, de tudod, hogy milyen! Nem nagyon hagyja, hogy más is észrevegye. Nekem is csak azért tűnt fel, mert már időtlen idők óta ismerem! - fecsegett tovább Sirius.  
- És mivel bosszantotta fel? - most már fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság.  
- Inkább kivel! Természetesen veled. Amikor látta, hogy nem talál fogást Holdsápon elkezdett arra célozgatni, hogy nem volt mindig ilyen higgadt és hogy miattad már egyszer elveszítette a fejét. – mesélte ugató nevetéssel a varázsló.

Nymphadora egyáltalán nem tartotta olyan viccesnek a dolgot. Nem akarta zavarba hozni Siriust, így inkább nem szólt semmit, de gyorsan megitta a teáját, kimentette magát és elindult a Minisztériumba. Az őrség alatt aztán volt ideje a hallottakon elmélkedni. Ami azt illeti Remus nem csak egyszer veszítette el a fejét miatta. Vajon neki csak ennyit jelentett, ami köztük történt? Pillanatnyi megingás, semmi több? Még szerencse, hogy ma őrködnie kell. A kétségek amúgy sem hagyták volna aludni.


	46. Chapter 46

**46. fejezet**

** Vérfarkasok között**

Nyár eleje volt. A verőfényes idő ellenére a szél egy percre sem szűnt meg fújni, fáradhatatlanul süvített a fülük mellett. A nap lemenőben még végigsimított a lankás hegyoldalon. Lupin a fény felé fordította az arcát és élvezte a nap melegét. Mellette Douglas ült, a völgyben meghúzódó kis tavat bámulta. A kavicsos hegyoldalon üldögéltek, a táj idilli szépsége elnémította a két varázslót. A szelíd kék égen, göndör fellegek úsztak, a szél hatalmas hófehér nyájként terelgette őket. A zöld fű és a barnás moha foltjai váltakoztak a szürke sziklákkal, a hegytetőket hófoltok tarkázták. A táj kihalt volt, a völgyet hiába ölelték körül a hegyek, mégis a végtelenség és az időtlenség érzetét keltette bennük.

Remus arra gondolta, hogy még örülne is a szabadságnak, az arcába fújó szélnek, ha nem tudná, hogy hamarosan farkasbundában élvezheti. Előre megegyeztek abban, hogy ha a falka újra zsákmányt ejt, nem mennek a közelébe, Douglas azonban a biztonság kedvéért úgy döntött, naponta egy cseppel többet vesz be a Farkasölőfű főzetből. Mielőtt lement a nap még megvacsoráztak, felkészülve a több napos koplalásra. Be akartak jutni a vérfarkasok falujába. Már háromszor vadásztak ezzel a falkával és mindig a szomszédos völgy erdő borította ölén találkoztak velük. Lassan leszállt az este, a nap lebukott a hegyek mögé színesre festve az eget.

Remus még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a völgyre aztán elindult a hegytető felé, Douglas követte. Amikor feljött a telihold már a hegytetőn álltak. rövid idő múlva farkasüvöltés tépte szét az éjszaka csöndjét. A két farkas a hegytetőn a felhők közül előbukkanó hold felé emelte orrát és válaszoltak a hívásra, azután loholni kezdtek a hang irányába. Amikor a hold újra fogyásnak indult Lupin és Douglas követte a farkasokat. Egy dombon állt meg végül a falka és ott várta be, hogy változzon a hold. A visszaalakulás nem volt kevésbé fájdalmas vagy csontropogtató. Rövid idő múlva a húszegynéhány farkas helyén férfiak és nők álltak. Az egyik nő durva vásznakat vett elő egy zsákból, amennyire tudtak felöltöztek, hogy eltakarják meztelenségüket és védjék magukat a csípős fagytól. A lápot keskeny erdősáv szegélyezte, a fák és bokrok között ladikok voltak elrejtve. Az emberek elkezdték a vízre ereszteni a csónakokat. Ők is elindultak a többiek után. egy bozontos hajú, óriási termetű férfi állt eléjük. Ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét Lupin látta, hogy a füléből hiányzik egy darab:  
- Varg vagyok, én vezetem a falkát! – szólt mély, rekedtes hangon. – Vadásztunk együtt, ismerjük a szagotokat! Ha akartok velünk tarthattok, aztán majd döntünk felőletek! – és választ nem várva otthagyta őket.  
Beszálltak egy lapos fenekű csónakba. A ladikban csak egy fiatal nő és egy középkorú férfi ült, aki láthatóan nem örült az érkezésüknek, mert rájuk vicsorgott, kivillantva éles agyarait. Mintha más világba csöppentek volna. Az ég szürke volt, piszkossárga felhők lógatták a hasukat, esőtől terhesen. A levegő párás volt és hideg, a mocsár kipárolgása mindent megfertőzött bűzével. A férfi meglökte a csónakot egy csáklyával. Elindultak és a part hamarosan a semmibe veszett mögöttük. A mocsár felett lebegő ködben csak néhány halott fa fehér csonkja meredezett, mindent körüllengett a bomlás, a halál émelyítő lehelete. Lupin a köpenyébe burkolózva aludni próbált, Douglas - némi tétovázás után - közelebb ült a lányhoz és beszélgetni kezdett vele.

Amikor Remus felébredt már felkelt a nap. sápadt gömbje reszketve bújt meg a felhők mögött. A varázsló lenézett a koromfekete vízre, egy sápadt, idegen arc meredt vissza rá. Lassan szelték át a lápot, a némán úszó ladikban ülve idegennek érezte magát és kilátástalannak a helyzetüket. Megrázta a fejét, mintha így megszabadulhatna a nyomasztó gondolatokról és zavaros álmaitól. Hajszáról álmodott, vérről és halálról. Nem tudta farkas volt-e vagy ember, de álmaiban feltűnt Nymphadora is. A gondolat, hogy a lány emléke már soha nem hagyja el különös módon melegséggel töltötte el, megnyugtatta és erőt adott. Ezt senki nem veheti el tőle. Innen nézve a szerelmük valószerűtlennek és fájdalmasan szépnek tűnt, ő pedig lehunyta a szemét és elmerült az emlékeiben.

Összerezzent, amikor Douglas melléült. a fiatal varázsló sokkal jobban feltalálta magát az új környezetben:  
- A lányt Heddának hívják, a férfi neve Ulv – súgta. - A férfiból ezenkívül mást nem is tudtam kihúzni, úgy tűnik valami miatt neheztel ránk! Hedda közlékenyebbnek tűnik, csak néhány hónapja lehet velük. Azt mondta, hamarosan megérkezünk a faluba...

A csónakok néhány perc múlva egy szigeten kötöttek ki, amely csaknem szabályos kör alakú volt. Lupin úgy becsülte, hogy talán negyven ház állhat rajta. A ház elnevezés talán túlzás - ismerte el magában, ahogy közelebb értek. A többségében vesszőből és sárból tapasztott falú, alacsony kalyibákon kívül csak két nagyobb, fából készült, épületet látott a falu két végén. A viskók kör lakban helyezkedtek el egy központi tér körül, amelyen egy derékmagasságig felrakott kőkerítés húzódott végig, kettéosztva az egész falut. Amikor kiszálltak a csónakból Varg újra hozzájuk lépett:  
- Most itt maradtok, a falka dönt rólatok! Nincs üres kunyhónk, valaki vagy befogad benneteket vagy Félszemű Garmhoz mentek! - szólt és otthagyta a két férfit.  
Már jó ideje álldogáltak ott, amikor Hedda odajött hozzájuk. Remusnak úgy tűnt, a lány érdeklődését felkelthette Douglas. Ki kell használniuk ezt rokonszenvet, hogy minél többet megtudjanak a vérfarkasokról.  
- Ki az a Félszemű Garm?- kérdezte. A lány körülnézett és csak azután válaszolt.  
- Itt két falka él. az egyiket Varg vezeti, a másikat Félszemű Garm. Mikor idejöttem még semmit sem tudtam róla, egyszerűen csak szerencsém volt, hogy Varggal találkoztam először. a Félszemű vezette falka már sok embert elejtett és mindent megtesznek, hogy szaporítsák a vérfarkasok számát. Varg inkább a környéken vadászik, kerüli az embereket, mert nem akarja, hogy ők vadásszanak ránk.  
- A másik falka sem találhat ezena környéken túl sok zsákmányt!- vetette közbe Douglas.  
Hedda kissé sértetten válaszolt:  
- Mi mindannyian varázslók és boszorkányok vagyunk, ha akarnánk bárhová eljuthatnánk innen pillanatok alatt! Félszeműék falkája minden holdtölte előtt meg is teszi ezt… Elmennek az emberek házaihoz és ott vadásznak. És amióta itt volt Greyback, már nem csak vadásznak, hanem igyekeznek minél több embert megfertőzni. Remus felkapta a fejét a név hallatán, látta Hedda arcán az iszonyt.  
- De mi a céljuk ezzel, miért jó, ha szaporítják a vérfarkasok számát? - kérdezett tovább Douglas.  
A lány körülnézett és észrevette az őket bámuló Ulvot. leült a két varázsló közé és folytatta:  
- Nem tudom mi Greyback célja csak Varggal beszélt, de ő elkergette. Akkor ment Félszemű Garmhoz. Az ő falkája kezdetben kisebb volt. Csak azok maradtak mellette, akik vérszomjasak voltak és élvezték az ölést. Az ő vadászataiból nem mindenki tér vissza, képesek egymást is megölni a zsákmányért. Ezért szüksége van az utánpótlásra! - Hedda megrántotta a vállát és színtelen hangon kijelentette - Ha közéjük kerültem volna, már én sem élnék. Douglas közelebb húzódott hozzá és megkérdezte:  
- Te mióta élsz itt?

Lupin már nem hallotta a választ. Az járt az eszében, hogy egyiküknek Garm csordájához kell csatlakoznia, csak így kerülhetnek közelebb Greybackhez. Ő a tapasztaltabb, az öregebb. Kevesebb a vesztenivalója és több az esélye, hogy megtudja, mit tervez Greyback.  
- Mikor dönt a falka?- kérdezte, megzavarva Douglas és Hedda beszélgetését.  
- Estig döntésre kell jutniuk, holnap már Garm falkája is itt lesz! Amikor visszaváltoznak lopnak és rabolnak élelmet, ruhákat, mindent amire szükségük van – mondta szenvtelenül a boszorkány, nem úgy tűnt mintha különösebben elítélné ezért a másik hordát. Hedda a nagy házra bámult, majd kutatóan nézett rájuk, végül Douglashez fordult:  
- Ha gondoljátok, bejöhettek a kunyhómba! – mondta halkan. Douglas biccentett és elindult a lány után, Lupin némi tétovázás után követte őket. Mielőtt bement volna szétnézett és a nagy, deszkából összetákolt, kunyhó ablakában mintha Ulvot látta volna.


	47. Chapter 47

**47. fejezet**

** Kölcsönös bizalmatlanság**

A lány kalyibája olyan kicsinek tűnt, hogy Remus nem tudta elképzelni, hogy fognak benne hárman elférni. Amikor belépett akkor látta csak, hogy a kunyhó földbe van vájva és szinte csak a tető emelkedik ki a talaj fölé. Sokkal tágasabb volt, mint amire számított. A padló döngölt föld volt, középen kövekkel körberakott tűzhely állt, a fal mellett állatbőrökkel leterített padka húzódott végig, ami egyszerre szolgált ülő- és fekvőhelyül. Az egyetlen hagyományos bútordarab egy nagy láda volt. Lupin leült a padkára és Heddára nézett:- Azzal, hogy beengedtél a házadba minket most már mi is a falkához tartozunk? – a lány arcán meglepetés látszott, de némi tétovázás után bólintott.  
- Ti rendes embernek tűntök és mivel még csak most jöttetek, nem régóta lehettek vérfarkasok. Én féléve alakultam át és azonnal idejöttem. A családom nem tud rólam semmit. Gondolom, már rég halottnak hisznek… – mondta lehajtott fejjel a boszorkány. Douglas mellé ült és vigasztalóan megfogta a kezét.  
- De nem ez az oka, hogy befogadtál... – állt fel Remus és a szemébe nézett – Bajban vagy, igaz? Ulv az oka? – kérdezte szinte nyersen. Douglas szólni akart, de leintette. Hedda dühösen meredt rá, aztán vonakodva beszélni kezdett:  
- Varg falkájában eddig jó helyem volt, igaz a zsákmányból soha nem jutott nekem, de ezt nem is bánom! Két hónapja megváltozott a helyzet. Fiatal vagyok, gyenge és nő. Ulv, akivel jöttünk szemet vetett rám. Én nem akartam vele élni, ezért inkább benneteket választottalak.  
- És ezzel most kész helyzet elé állítottad a falkát… – szólt Remus.  
- Nem volt más választásom! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten a lány.– Ulv erős. van szava a falkában. Annak idején nem sokon múlott, hogy nem ő lett a vezérhím. Előbb utóbb rávette volna őket, hogy az én kunyhómat adják nektek és én költözzek hozzá! - az arcán viszolygás tükröződött - Nem engedhetik, hogy átmenjetek Garmhoz, túlzottan megerősödne a hordája. Így mindannyian jól járunk.  
- Nálatok több férfi is osztozik egy nőn?- kérdezte Douglas döbbenten.  
Hedda megrázta a fejét:  
- Nem ez a szokás, de legfeljebb azt hiszik majd…- lehajtotta a fejét és egy kissé elpirult.  
- Akkor miért hívtál mindkettőnket?- vágott közbe Douglas ingerülten.  
- Úgy gondolta két férfi jobban meg tudja védeni Ulv ellen, mint egy - mondta csendesen Remus és odalépett a lányhoz és a vállára tette a kezét. – Nem hibáztatunk érte, nagyon félhetsz tőle!  
- Ti nem ismeritek őt, durva és kegyetlen! Nem akarok a hatalmába kerülni!- kiáltott fel hevesen Hedda és Remus most először látta őszintének. Douglasra nézett és látta, hogy őt is megrendítette a lány kitörése. - Segítünk neked, ha te is segítesz nekünk! -felállt és úgy folytatta - Először is feltételezéseid csak részben helyesek. Douglas valóban csak néhány hónapja vérfarkas, én azonban több mint harminc éve! - Hedda felnyögött és hitetlenkedve nézett a férfira.  
– Amit most elmondok, azzal veszélybe sodrom magunkat és a küldetésünket. Rajtad áll, hogy életben maradunk-e és elérjük-e a célunkat! - szólt rövid gondolkodás után.  
Aztán mindent elmesélt Voldemortról, a Rendről, a Farkasölőfű- főzetről és a feladatukról.  
A lány csak néhány pillanatig gondolkozott, aztán szembefordult Douglasszel:  
- Segítek nektek egy feltétellel, ha én is kapok a főzetből!- mondta mohón.  
A két férfi összenézett, végül Lupin szólalt meg:  
- Rendben! Tudnál nekünk egy kis vizet adni?- kérte a rekedtes hangon és ebben a pillanatban nagyon elgyötörtnek tűnt.  
Hedda biccentett és felkapott egy fából készült vödröt, aztán kilépett a kunyhóból. Remus lendületes léptekkel az ajtóhoz lépett, óvatosan kilesett és látta, hogy már eltávolodott a kunyhótól.  
- Meg kell beszélnünk még egy-két dolgot…- kezdte.  
A fiatal varázsló értetlenkedve rázta a fejét és nekiszegezte a kérdést:  
- Hogyan bízhatsz meg benne? Hiszen hazudott nekünk! Kockára teszed a küldetésünket! Lehet, hogy most rohan és beárul nekik!  
Remus higgadtan válaszolt:  
- Először is, nem bízom meg benne. Másodszor, természetes, hogy ő sem bízik bennünk, hiszen idegenek vagyunk és vérfarkasok, ő pedig nem bolond! Fél és nincs rajtunk kívül senki, aki segíthetne rajta. Szüksége van ránk, nekünk pedig rá. Most többet jelent a bizalomnál, ha az érdek köti hozzánk. - mondta türelmesen, mintha egy nehézfejű diáknak magyarázna. – A küldetésünk egy percig sem forgott veszélyben! - folytatta és leült a padkára, majd intett Douglasnak is, hogy foglaljon helyet. – Ha nemet mondott volna, egyszerűen itt hagytuk volna Varg falkáját és mindketten átmegyünk Garmhoz. A két falka ellenséges viszonyban van, ha Varg elkerget, ők befogadnak. - De hát te mondtad, hogy rajta múlik, hogy sikerrel járunk-e! – vetette közbe a fiatal varázsló.  
- Hazudtam - mondta vállát megvonva Remus és magyarázatképpen hozzáfűzte - Jobban bízik bennünk, ha azt hiszi nincs más választásunk! De most nem erről akarok beszélni! El kell válnunk egymástól, te itt maradsz Heddával és pedig átmegyek Garm hordájába! - De miért?  
- Csak így kerülhetek Greyback közelébe! Te itt maradsz és információkat gyűjtesz. Arra még van esély, hogy Vargot meggyőzzük, ne álljon Greyback mellé, ez a te feladatod lesz. Én Garmnál és, ha minden jól megy, Greybacknél fogok kémkedni!  
- Miért te vállalod a veszélyesebb feladatot? - Mert én tapasztaltabb vagyok és nagyobb az esélyem a sikerre! Ráadásul úgy látom tetszel Heddának, így könnyebb lesz elnyerned a bizalmát.  
- De az előbb azt mondtad… Remus ismét az ajtóhoz lépett és kilesett:  
- Tudom mit mondtam! Ne ítéld el Heddát, ő csak életben akar maradni és ezért mindenre képes! Vigyázz rá és légy vele kedves, de soha ne bízz meg benne! Tudod milyenek a vérfarkasok! - mondta fanyar mosollyal és visszaült a padkára.  
Hedda lépett be az ajtón, a vödröt letette az ajtó mellé, egy fából faragott merítőkanállal vizet, mert belőle és Lupinnak nyújtotta. A férfi ivott, aztán a boszorkányra nézett:  
- Douglas itt marad veled és vigyáz rád. Én átmegyek Garm-hoz!  
A lány megütközve nézett rá:  
- Akkor ne maradj itt sokáig, mert Félszemű Garm nem fog megbízni benned és ez nála gyors halált jelent. – mondta aztán.  
- Örömmel fogad majd, ha azt gondolja elmartak ebből a falkából! – felelte Lupin. - De előbb visszatérek Dumbledore-hoz és beszámolok neki mindenről, amit megtudtunk és arról is, amit tervezünk. Kérlek, mondj el mindent, amit Greybackről és Garm falkájáról tudsz! Hedda leült, lesimította kopott szoknyáját és mesélni kezdett. Amikor befejezte, Remus megkérdezte tőle:  
- Miért lepődtél meg annyira amikor, azt mondtam, hogy harminc éve vagyok vérfarkas? - Nem ismerek senkit, aki ilyen sokáig bírta volna. A vérfarkasok élete nehéz és veszélyekkel teli. A legöregebb, akit ismerek tizenöt éve vérfarkas. Az is igaz, hogy itt szinte mindenki felnőttként fertőződött meg.  
Lupin elgondolkozott, aztán a fiatal varázslóhoz fordult:  
- Itt maradsz Heddával? - Itt sem rosszabb, mint máshol! Ha visszamész, kérlek látogasd meg anyámat!- szólt Douglas közömbös arccal. Lupin bólintott, aztán újra a boszorkányhoz fordult:  
- Most meg kell küzdenünk a többiek előtt Douglassal, hogy úgy tűnjön rajtad kaptunk össze! Azt mondtad mindannyian varázslók és boszorkányok vagytok. Szoktátok használni a pálcátokat?  
- Ritkán, inkább csak az újak! A pálca sokszor hasznos, de a mi gondjainkat nem lehet varázslattal megoldani - felelte komoly arccal a lány.  
- Ha ti használjátok talán nem lesz gyanús! - azzal előhúzott egy pálcát a ruhájából és a varázsló kezébe nyomta.  
Lupin odalépett Douglashoz, majd úgy hogy a lány ne lássa, megmutatta a pálcamozdulatot és a férfi fülébe súgta a varázsigét. Az átok nem volt főbenjáró és túlságosan ismert sem, de azért könnyedén meg lehetett ölni vele valakit. Remus elismételtette az igét Douglasszel, egy kicsit javított a hangsúlyon aztán így szólt:  
- Ettől vérző sebek nyílnak majd rajtam, elég borzalmasan néz ki, de helyre lehet hozni! – Hedda felé fordult - Van hopp - porod?  
Az nem szólt, csak egy agyagedényt emelt le az egyik polcról és a varázsló kezébe nyomta, Douglas kérdő tekintetét látva hozzáfűzte:  
- Szereztem, mert arra gondoltam, hogy jól jöhet, ha el kell menekülnöm Ulv elöl. - Eljátsszuk, hogy megtámadom Heddát, te pedig megvéded! Ha rám küldted az átkot ide hoppanálok, aztán a hopp - porral visszatérek Siriushoz. Legközelebb holdtöltekor jövök, a falkát csak messziről követem majd, aztán a domboknál megvárom Garm hordáját. Akkor már nem tudunk beszélni… Hedda közbevágott:  
- Nem kell követned bennünket! Garm és falkája mindig hoppanálva érkezik a faluba, ha este jössz és elég óvatos vagy, használhatod a tűzhelyet! Egy dologra vigyázz, ha Varg legközelebb meglát, megpróbál majd megölni! Meg kell védenie a falkája tagjait. Lupin megköszönte a segítséget, aztán Douglashoz lépett és kezet fogott vele. Kilesett az ajtón, úgy tűnt most ért véget a tanácskozás, mert többen is álltak Varg házának ajtaja előtt. Heddához lépett megmarkolta lány hosszú haját és kiráncigálta kunyhóból. A boszorkány sikoltozott a fájdalomtól és próbált kiszabadulni, de ő jóval magasabb és erősebb volt nála. Tovább vonszolta a tér fe  
Varg már a fából épült ház ajtajában állt, amikor Douglas észbekapott – addig csak bambán bámult és a varázslatot memorizálta, amit Remus tanított neki - és rohanni kezdett utánuk. Megvárta, amíg a másik megáll és felé fordul, aztán megsuhintotta a pálcáját felé. Az átok talán túl jól is sikerült, Remus mellkasán vérző sebek nyíltak, mintha egy láthatatlan penge kaszabolta volta össze. Az emberek, élükön Varggal, feléje rohantak, de ő gyorsabb volt. Elengedte Hedda haját és egy pördüléssel eltűnt, csak egy vértócsát hagyva maga után. A kunyhóban találta magát, a ruhája átázott a vértől és már szédelgett a vérveszteségtől, de gyorsan beleszórta a hopp port a tűzbe és igyekezett érthetően kimondani a címet: - Grimmauld tér 12! – a pörgés még jobban megszédítette, a nappaliban egyszerűen kizuhant a kandallóból. Fuldokolva kapkodott levegő után és csak elmosódva látta, hogy Kingsley, Bill és igen- Nymphadora rémülten felugranak az asztal mellől. Persze csak az nem volt ott, aki kellett volna. - Sirius! - nyögte, megfordult körötte a szoba és érezte, mindjárt elájul. Még látta, ahogy Nymphadora a kezével próbálja betapasztani a sebeit, amelyekből lüktetve bugyogott a sötétpiros vér, meg akarta köszönni, de aztán minden elsötétült.


	48. Chapter 48

**48. fejezet**

** Készülődő vihar**

Tonks Kingsleyvel és Billel kávézott az Abszol-úton. Néhány percre Fleur is beugrott és Billnek ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy virágos jókedve támadjon. Ez már annyira idegesítető volt, hogy a lány inkább Kingsleyhez fordult:  
- Beszéltetek Dumbledore-ral? – kérdezte.  
Az auror bólintott:  
- Azt mondta, megpróbálja rábeszélni Pitont, hogy folytassa az okklumencia órákat Harryval. Többet nem tudok, Sirius az mondta, hogy ma tizenegy körül benéz majd hozzá Albus és elmondja mire jutott – dörmögte mély hangon Kingsley.  
- Gondolom, akkor Remus is beszámol neki… - mondta ő és már eldöntötte magában, hogy ma sem megy a Black - ház környékére.  
Bill végre abbahagyta a vigyorgást és rábámult:  
- Nem tudtad? Remus még nem tért vissza.  
Nymphadorát kellemetlen érzések rohanták meg. Biztos valami baja történt és talán soha nem tudja meg, hogy mi - futott át az agyán.  
- Én mindenesetre beszélni akarok Dumbledore-ral, velem tartotok?- állt fel az asztaltól Kingsley.  
Bill bólintott, Nymphadora sötét gondolataiban merülve követte őket, és abba reménykedett, hogy talán Dumbledore tud valami hírt Remusról.

A nappaliban ülve várták, hogy Dumbledore megérkezzen. Molly néhány üveg vajsört hozott be, aztán leült közéjük.

- Hol van Sirius?- kérdezte Nymphadora.

- Felment Csikócsőrhöz, mert megsérült a lába, most keni be valami gyógyírral – felelte Molly.

Csendben várakoztak és a kandallót bámulták. A tűz egyszer csak zölden fellobbant, de nem Dumbledore jelent meg, hanem egy sötét alak zuhant ki a kandallóból. Remus volt az - csak úgy dőlt belőle a vér. Molly felsikoltott és azonnal megpróbálkozott egy sebkötöző bűbájjal, de az hatástalan volt. Remus alig hallhatóan nyögte:  
- Sirius!  
Bill és Kingsley azonnal rohantak az emeletre. Nymphadora közben térdre rogyott és megpróbálta a kezével befogni az iszonyú sebeket. Mintha csak a rémálma vált volna valóra. újra átélte azt az éjszakát, amikor apja vére áztatta a kezét és ő csak tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a vérrel együtt, az ujjai között szivárog el az élete.  
Sirius száguldott lefelé a lépcsőn, ahogy meglátta a barátját rögtön tudta, mit kell tennie. Előkapta a pálcáját, különös szavakat mormolva néhány mozdulattal összezárta a sebeket. Az ájult Remust felvitték a szobájába, Bill pedig elrohant erősítő főzetért. A nappaliban egyedül Kingsley maradt, Dumbledore -ra várva.

Remus, amikor néhány perc múlva magához tért már a saját ágyában feküdt.  
- Ki tette ezt?- kérdezte dühösen Sirius.  
- Douglas – válaszolt Remus.  
- Hé, biztos hogy ez a fickó velünk van ? – kérdezte ingerülten Nymphadora, aki dühével és az aggodalmával küszködve az ablaknál állt és kifelé bámult.  
- Az én ostobaságom volt az oka! - felelte a varázsló és megpróbált felülni – Maradjon köztünk, de ezt az átkot Pitontól lestük el, még Roxfortban. Nem tudom ő, honnan szedte. Én soha nem próbáltam ki senkin…  
Sirius megrázta a fejét:  
-Én sem!  
- Nos úgy tűnik Perselus egy gyengébb változatát használta. Erre nem gondoltam és arra sem, hogy Douglas ilyen erővel vágja majd hozzám.  
- Meg is halhattál volna! – hallotta a lány elcsukló hangját.  
Nymphadora csak a hátát fordította felé. Ahogy ránézett, az jutott az eszébe, milyen volt simogatni, végigcsókolni a meztelen hátát. A gondolatra rögtön reagált a teste, úgyhogy inkább elhessegette az emlékképet és megköszörülte torkát:  
- Nem. Tudtam, hogy Sirius itt lesz, és ő tudja az ellenátkot!  
- Legalább van valami haszna, hogy állandóan itthon ülök! – mondta Sirius morcosan, de nem tudta elrejteni a hangjában bújkáló megkönnyebbülést.  
– Ideje lemenni, nem sokára megérkezik Dumbledore!  
- Nekem is beszélnem kell vele, azért nem jöttem üres kézzel! - szólt barátja után Remus.  
- Majd, ha Bill meghozta az erősítő főzetet és megittad, akkor lejöhetsz! Addig készítek valami ételt, gondolom éhes vagy! – szólt Molly. Remus gyomra az étel gondolatára hálásan felkordult.  
A többiek közben elhagyták a szobát. De ő csak Nymphadorát látta, ahogy kimegy az ajtón. Szűk fekete nadrágban, fekete csizmában volt, szőkés haja a vállát verdeste. Biztos szolgálatból jött… - találgatta magában és arra gondolt, mindent megadna érte, ha újra a karjában tarthatná.

Dumbledore később felment hozzá a szobába, addigra már megitta azt az undorító löttyöt, amit Bill hozott fel neki. Miután elmondta, mire jutottak az igazgató felállt és így szólt:  
- Sok mindent megtudtatok rövid idő alatt. De túl nagy kockázatot vállaltál! - szigorúan nézett rá, és ő úgy érezte mentegetőznie kell.  
- Nem volt más lehetőségem! Gyorsan kellett döntenem, ha tétováztam volna, akkor elszalasztom az alkalmat, hogy Greyback közelébe férkőzzek. Douglas ott maradt, ebbe ő is belegyezett, úgy tűnik Varg falkája nem veszélyes rá nézve és Hedda segíteni fog neki, ha másért nem a főzetért és a védelemért cserébe.  
Dumbledore az ablakhoz lépett:  
- Rendben van, Remus, megbízom az ítéletedben! Mikor mégy vissza?  
- A következő teliholdnál.  
- Beszéltél Perselussal?  
Az igazgató bólintott és gondterhelt ábrázattal bámult maga elé:  
- Sajnos nekem sem sikerült meggyőznöm! Meg kell mondanom nem hittem, hogy még mindig ilyen ellenséges érzelmeket táplál irántatok! - Remus maga elé meredt, bűnösnek érezte magát. – De hát ez egy öregember hibája, aki nem számol a fiatal szívek zabolátlanságával! - fejezte be halvány mosollyal az arcán a varázsló.  
Remus meghökkenve nézett rá. Fiatal? Hiszen egyidősek Pitonnal és ő rég nem gondolt már magára fiatal varázslóként…  
- És mi lesz most Harry-vel? – kérdezte.  
Dumbledore arca elkomorult:  
- Ez engem is aggaszt és természetesen Siriust is!- kezdte. - Amennyire lehetséges igyekszem rajta tartani a szememet. Az iskolaévből már csak néhány hét van hátra. Addig megegyeztünk a Rend tagjaival, hogy néhányan mindig itt állnak készenlétben, ha valami történne. Hangsúlyozom, amíg Harry Roxfortban marad, nem eshet bántódása! Minerva, Perselus és persze Hagrid még mindig ott van. Ha valami történne, engem és benneteket is tudnak riasztani.  
Mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát visszanézett és búcsúzóul így szólt:  
- Jól tennéd, ha kipihennéd magad Remus, és légy óvatosabb! A Rendnek szüksége van rád … és a barátaidnak is!

A következő héten három - négy rendtag mindig volt a házban. Sirius azonban annyira aggódott Harryért, hogy már a társaságnak sem tudott örülni. Egy idő után aztán rászokott arra, hogy csak este jött le. A napot Csikócsőrnél töltötte, éjszaka pedig a kandalló előtt őrködött. Csütörtök este volt, a Weasleyék, Rémszem, Lupin és Schaklebolt és Bill a nappaliban ültek. A vacsorát már befejezték, Bill és Kingsley varázslósakkot játszott az asztalnál, Molly pedig az ikrekről mesélt Remusnak:  
- Csak most merték bevallani! Akkor történt, amikor Harry beszélt veletek ….- sóhajtott Mrs Weasley elmesélve az ikrek dicsőséges távozását Roxfortból. - …az egész folyosót mocsárrá változtatták, jól beolvastak Umbridge –nek, aztán seprűre pattantak és elrepültek! - fejezte be a boszorkány.  
- Klassz srácok!- dörmögte mély hangján Kingsley kivillantva fehér fogait.  
- Siriusnak is tetszett volna!- fűzte hozzá Lupin.  
- Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit az a nőszemély megérdemelt, azok után, amit Harryvel művelt! – jelentette ki Molly – nem is ezért haragszom rájuk! De nem akarják folytatni az iskolát és nem akarnak hazajönni sem. Pedig ha egyszer Umbridge- től végre megszabadul az iskola, biztos visszavennék őket. Még Minerva is gratulált nekem, azt mondta, hogy a mocsár igazán szép munka és, hogy az év legszórakoztatóbb pillanatait az ikreknek köszönhette Roxfortban. Amikor elmeséltem nekik azt válaszolták, hogy köszönik szépen, de ők ugyan vissza nem mennek Roxfortba. Saját üzletetet akarnak nyitni az Abszol-úton! – mérgelődött Molly. – Csak azt tudnám, honnan van rá pénzük! Még azt is visszautasították, hogy velünk lakjanak! Fred közölte, hogy inkább az üzlet felett bérelnek egy kis lakást. Én mondtam neki, hogy nem lesz ez így jó, de Arthur persze …  
- Ugyan, Molly, drágám! - nézett fel egy mugli újságból Mr Weasley – már felnőtt varázslók és én sem voltabb idősebb, amikor önálló lettem!  
- Igen, de te nem három RBF-t tettél le! – vágott vissza a boszorkány dühösen.  
- Nyugodj meg Molly !- csitította Remus - biztos vagyok benne, hogy Fred és George boldogulni fog, talán még jobban is mint gondolnánk. Ami az RBF-ket illeti… én is, Sirius is tizenegy RBF-et szereztünk és nézd meg mi lett belőlünk! - mosolyodott el szomorúan Mrs Weasley erre már nem tudott mit mondani, de látszott az arcán, hogy a varázsló szavai egyáltalán nem nyugtatták meg.

Ahogy besötétedett Sirius megjelent az ajtóban, nem szólt semmit csak leült az asztalhoz. Bill és Kingsley közben befejezték a partit, a fekete varázsló vezére egy jól irányzott ütéssel kivégezte Bill bástyáját és mattot adott. Bill felállt: - Nos, én megyek lefeküdni, elég késő van és holnap dolgoznom kell!  
- Ki lesz holnap szolgálatban? – kérdezte Kingsley, Molly sorolni kezdte:  
- Te, Mordon, Sirius - a férfi, amikor meghallotta a nevét dühösen felmordult – Remus és Tonks!  
- Nos remélem, Nymphadora egy kicsit feldobja majd a hangulatot! - jegyezte meg Kingsley.  
- Hát erre ne számíts! – jelentette ki Molly mérgesen és Remusra nézett.  
Váratlanul egy patrónus jelent meg a szoba közepén, egy sápadt fénnyel világító négylábú volt. Egymásra nézek, de senki sem ismerte fel. A patrónus megszólalt:  
- Hagridot el akarták fogni, hogy az Azkabanba vigyék, McGalagonyt is megtámadták! Maradjatok, ahol vagytok, mindjárt jövök! - Ez csak Tonks lehetett! – szólalt meg nagy sokára Mordon.  
-De hát az ő patrónusa egy unikornis!- ellenkezett Shacklebolt.  
- Úgy tűnik már nem! Előfordul néha, ha a varázslót vagy a boszorkányt nagyobb megrázkódtatás éri, vagy fordulat áll be az életében. Szokatlan dolog, de nem példa nélküli és Tonks, mint metamorph -mágus bizonyos hatásokra érzékenyebb - magyarázta Mordon. - Ami jobban aggaszt, hogy lényegesen gyengébb, mint a régi volt!  
Remus nem nézett fel de érezte, hogy Mordon rámered varázsszemével és hirtelen nem tudta mit mondhatna, de nem is volt rá lehetősége, hogy megszólaljon, mert a konyhaajtóban megjelent Nymphadora.  
- Ne haragudjatok, de először haza kellett mennem! A minisztériumi kandallókat figyelik! Leült az asztalhoz és beszélni kezdett, látszott rajta, hogy feldúlták az események. Lila haja az égnek meredt és nagyon sápadtnak tűnt. – Tegnap Dawlish és még öt auror Umbridge parancsára megtámadta Hagridot. Az Azkabanba akarták vinni, de ő nem adta meg magát, nem bírtak vele és sikerült elmenekülnie. Minerva már nem volt ilyen szerencsés, felelősségre akarta vonni a támadókat és az aurorok kábító átkokat szórtak rá! Négy el is találta, a Szent Mungóban van, még nem tért magához. Dawlishék csak délután jöttek be, ők sem úszták meg sérülések nélkül, kellett egy kis idő, amíg összeraktam a történteket. Aztán beszéltem Pitonnal, ő már üzent Dumbledore-nak és rám bízta, hogy tájékoztassalak benneteket, mert ő nem hagyhatja el most Roxfortot. Ahogy tudtam, leléptem a minisztériumból és mielőtt idejöttem volna még benéztem a Szent Mungóba. A gyógyító nem sok mindent tudott mondani, meg kell várnunk, míg Minerva magához tér! - hadarta egy szuszra a boszorkány. A Rend tagjai elképedve ültek az asztalnál és szóhoz sem jutottak. Remus egy pálcamozdulattal töltött egy pohárnyi vajsört és a lánynak nyújtotta, az megköszönte, de nem nézett föl, inkább az asztalt bámulta.  
Sirius állt fel először:  
- Harryt el kell hozni Roxfortból, nincs ott sem Minerva, sem Hagrid. Nincs többé biztonságban!  
- Ott van még Perselus! - jegyezte meg csendesen Lupin.  
- Piton a kisujját sem mozdítaná érte, te is tudod! Amikor tegnap ideküldte a patrónusát akkor is csak annyit üzent vele, hogy maradjak a helyemen! Gondolom előre tudta, hogy ez fog történni, lehet hogy ő áll az egész mögött! Elmegyek Harryért! – kiáltotta a varázsló.  
- Megőrültél? Nem hozhatod el az RBF vizsgák közepén!- szörnyedt el Molly.  
Nymphadora odalépett Siriushoz:  
- Tudom, hogy aggódsz Harryért, de ha szükséges, maga Dumbledore fogja elhozni az iskolából. Nekünk most más dolgunk van! Készen kell állnunk, hogy ha szükséges felvehessük a harcot a Halálfalókkal!  
Sirius elégedetlenül felmorrant, de ő is tudta, hogy esztelenség lenne most Roxfortba mennie, így hát leült és töltött magának egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt. A boszorkány mellé ült és folytatta:  
- Csak szólok, hogy nem működik a kandalló, ezért jöttem a konyhán keresztül.  
Sirius felállt és a kandallóhoz lépett, de semmi különöset nem látott:  
- Biztos megint az az átkozott Sipor! De előkerítem és akkor neki vége! Ő sebezte meg Csikócsőrt is, tudom! - jelentette ki Sirius és lendületes léptekkel elhagyta az ebédlőt.  
A rendtagok közül hirtelen mindenki egyszerre kezdett beszélni, megtárgyalva a tegnapi eseményeket. Remus Nymphadorához lépett, aki a kandallót vizsgálgatta:  
- A patrónusod, meggyengült….- mondta zavartan.  
- Így van – ismerte be a lány vonakodva - , de sajnos nem tudok rajta változtatni! – jelentette ki közömbösnek tűnő arccal, de ő látta, hogy elpirult.  
- Ez az én, hibám, ha akkor nem…. Nymphadorára nézett, aztán lehajtotta a fejét és tudta, soha nem fog ebből a mondatból kikeveredni. Nem mondhatja, hogy megbánta, hogy szeretkeztek, mert lényének egyik fele másra sem vágyott csak, hogy újra elmerülhessen a lányban. A másik fele menekülni akart, mert tudta, hogy ezek az érzelmek szerelmére csak bajt hoztak.  
Nymphadora ránézett és fájdalmat látott a szemében, aztán elfordult. Nem hagyta elmenni, megfogta a karját és így szólt:  
- Veszélybe kerülhetsz, ha ilyen gyenge!  
A boszorkány hirtelen szembefordult vele:  
- Már nincs közünk egymáshoz! Nem kell, hogy aggódj értem! – mondta elutasítóan és visszament az asztalhoz.


	49. Chapter 49

**49. fejezet**

** Halálfalók**

Hajnalodott, amikor Sirius felébredt. a fotelban szundított el a kandalló előtt. Az asztalnál Tonks és Kingsley sakkoztak, míg Mordon az asztalnál bóbiskolt, varázsszeme néha körülnézett álmában. Mollyék hazatértek az Odúba. Sirius azonnal felült, ahogy meglátta a közvetlenül előtte tekergő patrónust:  
- Mit akarsz Piton? Már megint ellenőrzöl, hogy a helyemen vagyok-e? – förmedt rá dühösen.  
- Potter a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon van, küld oda a többieket, de te maradj a helyeden és értesítsd Dumbledore-t!  
- Eszemben sincs!- pattant fel a varázsló.  
Tonks, Mordon, Kingsley már készen álltak. Sirius sietős léptekkel indult az emeletre, fekete haja úszott utána a levegőben:  
- Remus, mennünk kell Harry veszélyben van!  
Amikor Lupin egy perc múlva, pálcával a kezében megjelent már mindannyian a tűzhely előtt toporogtak. Nymphadora megfogta Sirius karját:  
- Perselus azt mondta, maradj itt!  
- Nem, erre senki sem kényszeríthet! Ha Harry élete veszélyben forog, nekem ott a helyem!- kiáltotta Sirius szenvedélyesen.

Ahogy megérkeztek a Minisztériumba Tonks és Kingsley vette át a vezetést, ők ismerték legjobban az épületet. A misztériumügyi főosztályra belépve már hallották a zajokat. A folyosóról egy kör alakú helységbe értek, a terem egyszerre csak elsötétült és megpördült körülöttük, majd megállt. Rémszem körülnézett és az egyik jobboldali ajtóra mutatott:  
- Ott vannak!  
Egyszerre rohantak oda. A teremben legalább nyolc halálfaló volt, középen Harry állt egy emelvényen. Három oldaláról lépcsők vezettek lefelé. Nymphadora elindult Harry felé és közben kábító átkot lőtt ki Malfoyra. Középen meglátta a boltívet. A halál terem – gondolta megborzongva - Harry túl közel áll a boltívhez!  
A fiú kezében egy üveggömb volt. Felé indult, némelyik Halálfalón csuklya volt, de felismerte közüllük Dolohovot, Malfoyt és igen ott volt Bellatrix is. Sirius már az egyik csuklyás alakkal párbajozott. Ő megpróbálta egy kábító átokkal kilőni Bellatrixet, de a boszorkány még idejében eltűnt a boltív mögött. Shacklebolt a lépcsőn állt és két halálfalóval harcolt egyszerre, míg az egyiket végre sikerült kilőnie. A teremben káosz uralkodott és nagyon figyelnie kellett, nehogy egy célt tévesztett átok útjába kerüljön. Harryt látta, de Bellatrix nem mutatkozott. Remus a terem másik felén harcolt az egyik Halálfalóval. Összezavarodott, nem tudta kinek is segítsen. Harryt mentse, vagy Remust? hátrafordult, miután egy Capitulatust dobott Mulciber felé, meg se nézve, hogy talált-e a lövése. Mögötte Mordon és Dolohov vívták csatájukat, mire visszafordult Harry már eltűnt a szeme elől. Egy pillanatra úgy látta, hogy kócos lobonc villan fel a boltív mögött. Bellatrix, őt neki kell elintéznie! - gondolta. Már elindult volna, amikor egy zuhanó test zaját hallotta. Hátrafordult, Mordon a földön feküdt véres fejjel, a helyét átvette Sirius, aki boszorkányos ügyességgel forgatta pálcát és igyekezett kivédeni a Harryra irányuló átkokat. Gyors léptekkel a terem közepe felé indult és megpillantotta Bellatrixet, a boszorkány éppen Remust vette célba, aki háttal állt neki. Már nem tudta elérni vagy kilőni nagynénjét:  
- Nem! - sikoltotta elkeseredetten. Bellatrix elégedetten felkacagott és fordulatból felé suhintott a pálcájával.  
Az idő lelassult, hirtelen minden mozgás, minden átok megállt a levegőben. Az alakok mintha áttetsző mézben vagy gyantában úsztak volna. Átfutott a fején a gondolat, hogy talán minden így marad örökre, mint egy borostyánban megkövült pillanat és az ártás soha nem éri el. Bellatrix arca kárörvendő mosolyba torzult, Remus lassan, kecsesen mintha táncolna, fordult hátrafelé. Aztán hirtelen minden felgyorsult. Az átok elöl, már nem ugorhat el, de legalább Remus él! - ez volt az utolsó gondolata. Még érezte, hogy a kristály a nyakában szinte lángra lobban és érezte saját megperzselődött bőre émelyítő szagát. A rontás a levegőben érte el. A kín hirtelen, durván és kíméletlenül csapott le rá, alázuhant a sötétségbe.

Remus a terem közepén állva látta, hogy Mordon a földre hanyatlik. Miközben Mulciberrel harcolt igyekezett hátrálni, hogy segíthessen Harrynek és Nymphadorának. A teremben őrült kavarodás volt, néha csak a reflexei mentették meg az életét. Igyekezett hátát a falnak vetni: Bellatrix eltűnt a szeme elöl, meglátta viszont Dolohovot, aki Harry mellett bukkant fel. Ki akarta lőni, de Sirius megelőzte. Ekkor hallotta meg Nymphadora rémült kiáltását, hátrafordulva észrevette Bellatrixet, aki kilőve egy átkot ismét eltűnt a boltív mögött. Egy pillanat múlva már csak Nymphadorát látta, ahogy élettelenül legurul a lépcsőn. Sirius azonnal Bellatrix felé lépett, és ő tudta neki kell kivinnie innen a gyerekeket. Beugrott Malfoy és Harryék közé, de közben érezte, a szíve üres és hideg, mintha már nem is élne. Ha nem lett volna ott Harry és Neville, ellökte volna Siriust és maga száll szembe Bellatrixszel. Most meg tudná ölni őt. De nem veszíthette el a fejét, Harryék élete múlhat rajta! Nem mert a földre nézni. Odakiáltott Harrynek, közben igyekezett feltartani Malfoyt. Aztán hirtelen megjelent Dumbledore és néhány könnyed, elegáns pálcamozdulattal, mintha csak menüettet táncolna, rendet teremtett. Már csak Sirius és Bellatrix harcolt egymással. Mielőtt még Sirius észrevehette volna Dumbledore –t, elugrott a boszorkány lövése elöl. Aztán megpördült valamit kiáltott a nőnek, rekedtes hangon felkacagott és akkor Bellatrix következő átka eltalálta. Tehetetlenül bámulta, ahogy barátja a boltív felé szédül és már semmi sem mentheti meg. A bensőjét görcsbe rántotta a fájdalom, valami összeroppant benne. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry rohan a boltív felé. Odaugrott elé és rákiáltott, de a fiú mintha meg se hallotta volna. Végül magához szorította és próbálta megértetni vele, hogy Sirius meghalt. A szavak mintha nem is az ő szájából jöttek volna. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy nem is Harryt, hanem magát győzködi. Harry tovább vergődött a szorításában, igyekezett kiszabadulni. Végül ez térítette a magához és a fájdalom, ami tőrként hasított a szívébe valahányszor a fiú Sirius nevét kiáltotta.- Nem tud visszajönni! - magyarázta, de a hangja elcsuklott - Mert meghalt! - mondta ki.  
Levonszolta a fiút az emelvényről és érezte, hogy ellenállása lassan megtörik és kezd belenyugodni a megváltoztathatatlanba. Az arcára nézett és látta, hogy Harry felfogta: Sirius nincs többé. Kingsley folytatta a harcot Bellatrix-szel, közben Mordon is felült a terem közepén. Neville -hez fordult:  
- Hol vannak a többiek?  
A fiú válaszolt, ő pedig elindult volna értük, amikor Kingsley a földre hanyatlott. Bellatrix a lépcső felé menekült. Ő a pálcájához kapott, de Harry ekkor kitépte magát a kezéből és már rohant is a boszorkány után. Mielőtt megállíthatta volna, eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Dumbledore megszólalt:  
- Hagyd, Remus, majd én elintézem! Keresd meg a gyerekeket!- azzal ő is eltűnt.  
A Halálfalók láthatatlan gúzsba kötve álltak a terem közepén. Mordon feléjük intett:  
- Majd én szemmel tartom őket!- mondta azzal felállt Nymphadora mellől és Kingsley felé indult. Rémszem elég rosszul nézett ki, a feje vérzett és a varázsszeme valahol elveszett a csatában, de ez úgy tűnt ez nem zavarja különösebben. Kisietett a teremből, igyekezett kiüríteni az agyát, nem gondolni arra, ami az imént történt. Meg kell találnia a gyerekeket! Erre az egyre összpontosított, üres szívvel és fejjel tette a dolgát, mintha kiszállt volna belőle a lélek. Gépiesen felsegítette a földről az éledező Hermionét, kiszabadította Ront, aki még mindig nevetve küzdött egy agy ellen, amely már teljesen körülfonta a testét csápjaival. Luna már magához tért és Ginny mellett ült a földön. Miután mindenkit megtalált, kiderült, hogy csodálatos módon, egyikük sem sérült meg komolyabban. Amit tudott helyrehozott a sérüléseik közül, aztán a lelkükre kötötte, hogy itt várjanak. Ginny megkérdezte:  
- Mi van Harryvel?  
- Majd megtudjátok! Amikor utoljára láttam semmi baja nem volt! – tette hozzá megnyugtatásul, de hangja fáradt volt és tompa.

Tudta, most vissza kell térnie a Halál terembe és szembe kell néznie a valósággal. Azzal, hogy elvesztette azt a két embert, aki legfontosabb volt számára a világon. Vajon ő még mit keres itt? Van valami feladata, vagy csak a sors tréfája, hogy bárhogy is szeretne, nem szabadulhat az életétől, de mindenki, aki fontos számára elpusztul. Minden szál, ami az emberekhez köti semmivé foszlik… Amikor belépett, Mordon már Kingsley mellett ült, aki éppen akkor tért magához:  
- Hol van Harry?- kérdezte az auror. - Dumbledore-ral - felelte, aztán egy pillantást sem pazarolt rájuk tovább. Egyenesen a földön fekvő boszorkányhoz lépett. Hátat fordított a két varázslónak és térdre rogyott.

Nymphadora olyan volt, mintha csak aludna. az arca sápadt, szinte áttetsző, barna haja szétterült a padlón. Megfogta a kezét, jéghideg volt. A sarkára ült és engedte, hogy átjárja a fájdalom, a farkas valahol mélyen felnyüszített benne és érezte, hogy a szemét elfutja a könny. Bárcsak elvihetné magával a lányt, hogy legalább most elmondja neki, mit jelentett a számára, hogy nem akar nélküle élni. Hogy megsirathassa az álmait és őt, akinél senki sem férkőzött közelebb a szívéhez. Aki boldogságot, új életet hozott neki és akinek nem adott cserébe mást csak fájdalmat és halált. Meglátta nyakában a kristályt, szilánkokra törve, a bőr alatta megégett. Ahogy odanyúlt az egyik szilánk az ujjába fúródott. Megbűvölten nézte, ahogy rubinpiros vércsepp a hófehér bőrre hullik, mintha szívéből folyna ki az utolsó csepp vér …

Jó lenne Tonksot kórházba vinni, mert így már nem sokáig húzza! - reccsent fel Rémszem hangja.  
Összerezzent és döbbenten a varázslóra meredt:  
- Azt mondod még él? - kiáltotta.  
Az exauror felvonta vállát:  
- Elég halottat láttam már, hogy különbséget tudjak tenni…  
Legszívesebben megfojtotta volna a varázslót:  
- Akkor miért hagytad itt?  
- Mert láttam, hogy rajta nem tudok segíteni, de Schaklebolton még igen! Nem kérdezett többet, a karjaiba kapta Nymphadorát és még visszaszólt:  
- A gyerekek az idő termében vannak, egyiküknek sem esett komoly baja! - aztán egy fordulattal eltűnt.


	50. Chapter 50

**50. fejezet**

** Gyötrelmes napok a Szent Mungóban**

Miután Nymphadorát bevitte a Szent Mungóba, beszélt Dumbledorral, aki csak annyit közölt vele, hogy minden gyerek jól van és Roxfortban Madam Pomfrey gondjaira bízta őket. Aztán megkérte őt, hogy térjen vissza a Black - házba és Weasleyékkel együtt, azonnal költözzenek ki onnan és menjenek az Odúba, mert Sirius háza többé már nem biztonságos. Elindult a Grimmauld térre, de közben csak a gyógyító szavai jártak a fejében, akivel a kórházban beszélt:- Amíg magához tér semmit nem tudok mondani! Akkor kiderül milyen károsodásokat szenvedett. Elveszítheti a képességei egy részét esetleg korlátozott lesz a beszédben vagy a mozgásban, de járhat rosszabbul...  
-Mi lehet még ennél is rosszabb? - kérdezte ő.  
A gyógyító megvonta a vállát:  
- Például elveszítheti a varázserejét, vagy ebben az állapotban marad évekig, de arra is volt már példa, hogy valaki megtébolyodott egy ilyen támadás után. Elborzadt, bármelyik eshetőségre gondolt, csak tehetetlenül bámult maga elé, amíg a gyógyító ott nem hagyta.  
A Black - ház konyhájában találta Mollyt, aki éppen a tűzhely mellett sírdogált:  
- Ne haragudj, Remus - igyekezett összeszedni magát a boszorkány.  
- Tudom, hogy neked, most éppen annyi, vagy még több okod van a szomorúságra, mint nekem. Örülhetek, hogy a gyerekek ép bőrrel megúszták! Dumbledore reggel értesített, hogy Ronnal, Ginnyvel, Hermioneval meg Harryvel minden rendben…  
- Ez jó hír! - mondta ő rekedtes hangon és az asztalhoz ült.  
Molly egy csésze forró teát tett elébe.  
- Szegény Sirius, olyan kevés ideig lehetett köztünk. Az a hosszú szenvedés az Azkabanban és utána egy.- két év, akkor is bujkálva, menekülve! Milyen igazságtalan az élet! nem ezt érdemelte, jó ember volt…  
Remus bólintott, nem tudott mit hozzátenni. Mollynak igaza volt, Sirius nem ezt érdemelte. Olyan volt mintha a testvérét veszítette volna el, vagy még rosszabb mintha belőle pusztult volna el egy rész. Mégsem tudott most ezzel foglalkozni, gondolatai folyton Nymphadora körül keringtek. Vajon magához tér és olyan lesz, mint régen? A bizonytalanság az őrületbe kergette és a tudat, hogy ő az oka… Most mégsem foglalkozhat csak a saját fájdalmával, Mollyhoz fordult:  
- Harryt nagyon megrázta Sirius halála!- mondta maga elé meredve - alig tudtam lefogni, majdnem utána ugrott, aztán Bellatrix után rohant, hogy bosszút álljon.  
- Nagy szerencséje, hogy Dumbledore vigyázott rá! Voldemort, ha tehette volna megöli őt!  
- Gondolom Dumbledore említette már, hogy ki kell költöznünk innen. Nem tudni még kire száll a ház és ki lesz Sipor új gazdája - mondta aztán felállt, hogy elinduljon a szobájába.  
- Hogy van Tonks?- szólt utána a boszorkány.  
- Él, de nem lehet tudni, hogy meggyógyul-e - válaszolta fakó hangon és megállva a tűzbe bámult.  
Molly nem szólt semmit, csak vígasztalóan végigsimított a karján.

Felment a szobájába és néhány pálcamozdulattal összepakolt. Ebben már nagy gyakorlatom van - gondolta keserűen. Egy évig volt otthona a Black - ház, noha nem gyűlölte annyira, mint Sirius, de nem is szerette. Mégis állandóságot jelentett zaklatott életében és emlékeket. mindenhonnan Nymphadora arca nevetett rá, az ő mozdulatait látta, a hangját hallotta. Gyötörte a tudat, hogy a lány talán soha nem lesz már a régi önmaga. Miután végzett a csomagolással leült az ágyra és kibámult az ablakon, a kezében tartotta azt a könyvet, amit Siriustól kapott karácsonyra. Felnyitotta, barátja szálkás betűire meredt… Vajon hol lehet most? Létezik még egyáltalán? Erre a kérdésre senki sem adhatválaszt, de könnyebb volt, ha arra gondolt; barátja most már James és Lilly társaságában van és olyan szabad, amilyen csak lehet. És ő itt maradt újra egyedül, elveszítve mindenkit: a barátját és talán a szerelmét is. Ismét magányosan és otthon nélkül. Csak néhány érzés, néhány szál kötötte még ehhez világhoz, az emberekéhez. A szerelem, ami Nymphadorához láncolta, meg a szeretet, ami a barátaihoz és Harryhez meg fűzte és a gyűlölet, amit Voldemort és a Halálfalók iránt érzett, A gondolatai visszatértek szerelméhez, hanyatt dőlt az ágyon és lehunyta a szemét. Felidézte azt az éjszakát, amikor ezen az ágyon feküdtek egymás karjaiban…

A földszinten Molly és Bill várták:  
- Mindent összepakoltunk, indulhatunk!- mondta Molly egy cseppet sem szomorúan.  
- Várj! – szólt ő. - Sipor! – A házimanó megjelent. - A gazdád Sirius Black meghalt! Ne szólj egy szót se! - emelte fel a kezét nem bírta volna elviselni házimanó örvendezését vagy gúnyos megjegyzéseit. – Mi most elmegyünk, te itt maradsz és vigyázol a házra, amíg az új gazdád más parancsot nem ad! Most távozhatsz! – Sipor fülig érő szájjal, de egy szó nélkül tűnt el egy halk pukkanás kíséretében. Beléptek a kandallóba és egy pillanat múlva már az Odúban voltak.

A ház lényegesen kisebb volt, de otthonosabb és barátságosabb, mint a Black - ház. Mollyt láthatóan megnyugtatta, hogy végre otthon lehet. Körülnézett és megjegyezte:  
- Itt sem ártana egy kis takarítás! Azonnal munkára fogta a seprűt, pálcájával körbejárt és eltüntetve a port, kitisztította a függönyöket és a kárpitokat. Mielőtt felment volna az emeletre így szólt: - Remus, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy itt mindig szívesen látunk! Költözz hozzánk és maradj ameddig jónak látod. Most, hogy a fiúk elköltöztek úgy is több az üres hely, mint szeretném!  
- Köszönöm Molly! - hajtotta meg magát udvariasan. – de csak egy rövid időre veszem igénybe a vendégszereteteteket, a következő holdtölte előtt elmegyek.  
Mrs Weasley arcán együttérzés és aggodalom tükröződött, de csak ennyit mondott:  
- Fred és George szobáját rendbe teszem neked, amennyire lehet!  
Megköszönte és leült a konyhában. Molly már elkezdte főzni az ebédet a fakanál serényen kavargatta a mártást, a kés a krumplit tisztította. Bill néhány perc múlva megjelent egy palack borral és megkérte Remust, hogy mesélje el részletesen a minisztériumi csatát.

A következő nap reggelén újra bement a Szent Mungóba. Nymphadora még nem tért magához és ő a folyosón ücsörögve töltötte az egész délelőttöt, a kórterem ajtaját bámulva. Boldog volt, hogy Nymphadora él, ugyanakkor nyomasztotta a tehetetlenség és szorongott, hogy mi jöhet még. Még reménykedhet, hogy a szerelme maradandó sérülés nélkül megússza. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy mi lesz ha Nymphadora nem tér magához holdtöltéig. Akkor itt kell hagynia és bizonytalanságban tölti majd a napjait a vérfarkasok között. Minden nap, amit nélküle kell leélnie puszta szenvedés lesz. Ahogy a folyosón ült, magában századszorra is megfogadta, mindent elmond neki. Hogy szereti, hogy mindig is szeretni fogja - csak térjen magához végre. Szeretett volna mellette lenni, de a gyógyító nem engedte a közelébe, így továbbra is csak az ajtót bámulta és úgy érezte az utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodik. Dél körül feladta, egyszerűen nem bírt tovább egy helyben ülni és saját sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolataival viaskodni. Elindult az előcsarnok felé. Amint megtörten kullogott lefelé a lépcsőn McGalagony professzort pillantotta meg. Az idős boszorkány botra támaszkodva sántikált az egyik kandalló felé:  
- Minerva!- kiáltott utána, a boszorkány megtámaszkodott a botján és hátrafordult:

- Remus! Csak most engedtek ki. Remélem az a nőszemély, már nem rontja ott a levegőt Roxfortban!  
- A Vasárnapi Próféta szerint újra Dumbledore az igazgató - nyugtatta meg McGalagonyt.  
A boszorkány megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, aztán hirtelen elkomorult és megfogta a kezét.  
- Milyen tapintatlan vagyok! Sajnálom, ami Siriusszal történt! Az egyik legkiválóbb varázsló volt, akit valaha tanítottam! A sors, ami osztályrészéül jutott nem volt irigylésre méltó és ő mégis hűséges, bátor és jó ember maradt, amíg csak élt! - a boszorkány hangja elcsuklott és a szemét elfutották a könnyek, Remus zavartan félrenézett.  
Mikor újra a professzorra pillantott McGalagony arca már éppolyan rezzenéstelen volt, mint mindig.  
- Hogy van Nymphadora?  
- Még nem tért magához, - válaszolta és érezte, hogy újra hatalmába keríti a csüggedés – és talán soha nem is fog…  
- Rendbe fog jönni!- veregette meg a hátát a boszorkány biztatóan, aztán sántikálva továbbindult az egyik kandalló felé.

Amikor Remus visszatért az Odúba, Mrs Weasley a Vasárnapi Prófétából olvasott fel Arturnak és Billnek.  
- Végre minden visszakerül a rendes kerékvágásba! – jegyezte meg elégedetten Mr Weasley.  
– Dumbledore újra igazgató és a Witzengamot elnöke. Caramel elismerte, hogy Tudjukki visszatért. Ezután legalább már a minisztérium embereivel és ellenállásával nem kell megküzdenünk!  
- És azt még nem is mondtam, Artur, hogy Harryből újra „kis túlélő" lett a feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő ellenszenves kis hazudozó helyett! – tette hozzá Mrs Weasley.  
- Szerintem Caramel nem sokáig lesz már miniszter! - felelte a varázsló.  
Lupin leült az asztalhoz, de csak egy teát ivott. Nem tudott osztozni a többiek megkönnyebbülésében. Úgy érezte minden; Sirius halála, ami Nymphadorával történt, a Halálfalók és Voldemort felbukkanása - valami borzalmas dolog kezdetét jelenti. Mindennél jobban szüksége lett volna most Nymphadorára, nélküle idegennek és magányosnak érezte magát ebben a világban.  
- Mi van Tonkssal?- kérdezte Bill, amikor Arthurral felálltak, hogy munkába induljanak.  
- Még mindig nem tért magához – válaszolta ő.  
Molly együttérzően nézett rá:  
- Ne emészd magad! Hidd el, rendbe fog jönni!  
- Igen- sóhajtotta, - Minerva is pont ezt mondta. A Szent Mungóban találkoztam vele éppen Roxfortba indult.  
- Örülök, hogy már jobban van! – mondta Mrs Weasley.  
Nem volt kedve beszélgetni legszívesebben elrejtőzött volna egy zugba, mint egy sebesült vadállat, hogy a sebeit nyalogassa. Kínszenvedés volt beszélnie róla, mintha napok óta csak ugyanazt hajtogatná és válaszul mindig csak együttérző tekinteteket és üres biztatást kap.  
- Mi a baj?- kérdezte a boszorkány és leült az asztalhoz.  
- Én vagyok az oka, Molly! Engem akart megvédeni! Bellatrix az én hátamra célzott, csak amikor rákiáltott, akkor vette célba őt! Mi lesz, ha soha nem gyógyul meg? – tört ki belőle a keserűség.  
- Remus, Nymphadora boldog lesz, amikor magához tér és megtudja, hogy sikerült megmentenie az életedet! Neki köszönhetően mindketten éltek. Hidd el más is megtette volna azért, akit szeret! Hiszen te is megtetted volna érte! Nem igaz?  
Ő biccentett, de nem szólt semmit, inkább felkelt és kiment az udvarra. Az ég borús volt és sűrű cseppekben hullott alá az eső, szürke fányolba burkolva tájat. a tyúkok a tető alá menekültek, a disznók elégedett röfögéssel dagonyáztak a sárban. Percekig csak állt az esőben, a ruhájából csöpögött a víz, haja nedvesen tapadt a fejére, de ő észre sem vette. Képek kavarogtak benne, arcok: Sirius, James, Lily, Nymphadora, Harry – akik már halottak, és akik még élnek… de meddig? A vigasztalás, mások részvéte nem jelentett számára semmit, az együttérző szavak leperegtek róla, mint a hideg esőcseppek az arcán. Legszívesebben a szobájában menekült volna és a falat bámulta volna naphosszat, de tudta nem menekülhet el, nem hagyhatja el magát. És nem hagyhatja magára Nymphadorát sem…

Délután megint elment a Szent Mungóba, de semmi nem változott. Végül késő délután az egyik boszorkánynak, aki segédgyógyító volt, megesett rajta a szíve és beengedte a szobába. Nymphadora ágya mellé ült. A lány ijesztően halvány volt, élettelenül feküdt az ágyon, bőrén áttetszett az erek liláskék labirintusa. Rémülettel töltötték el saját érzései, mintha Nymphadorával együtt minden kifakult volna, a színek eltompultak, a világ borongós és rideg hellyé változott számára. Megfogta a kezét és csak bámulta órákon át, mintha puszta akarattal visszahozhatná az életbe. Amíg ki nem dobták a kórházból ott maradt. Nem akart társaságot, nem akarta látni, hogy mások jókedvűek vagy vidámak. Késő este volt mire visszatért az Odúba, már csak Arthurt találta ébren. A varázsló a nappaliban ült és a rádiót tekergetve próbált elcsípni valami mugli adást.  
- Van valami hír?- kérdezte, ő megrázta a fejét aztán elindult a szobájába, amely enyhe kénkőbűzt árasztott.

A következő nap reggelén Artur így szólt Mollyhoz:  
- Aggódom Remusért még soha sem láttam ilyen levertnek. Sirius halála és ami Nymphadorával történt, túl sok volt neki egyszerre! Mrs Weasley leült a férje mellé:  
- Magát hibáztatja Tonks balesete miatt és talán Sirius halála miatt is. Próbáltam beszélni erről vele, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha szívesen fogadná. Pedig olyan fiatal még, és olyan jól összeillettek Nymphadorával. Emlékszem milyen boldogok voltak együtt! - a boszorkány szeme elködösült az emléktől - mintha magunkat láttam volna fiatal korunkban! Artur megfogta Molly kezét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.


	51. Chapter 51

**52. fejezet**

** Görögtűz**

Remus reggeli után bement a kórházba Nymphadoráért és a gyógyítók szúrós pillantásaitól kísérve hagyták el a Szent Mungót. Tonks ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy először a lakásába menjenek és csak utána az Odúba. Amikor végre hazaértek így szólt:  
- Úgy érzem már évek óta nem fürödtem, – majd körülnézett a nappaliban - és nem is takarítottam! – állapította meg fintorogva.  
- Hagyd csak majd én!- fogta meg a kezét Remus.  
- Nem, már egyszer kitakarítottál, még egyszer nem hagyom! Még azt gondolnád, hogy csak ki akarlak használni! - nevetett fel a lány.  
– Pár perc múlva jövök! - mondta, azzal eltűnt a fürdőszobában.  
- Csak szólj, ha segítsek vetkőzni! – kiáltott utána Remus.  
Hallotta, hogy lány felkacag:  
- Először fürdeni szeretnék, majd utána segíthetsz! – hallatszott Nymphadora hangja a fürdőszobából.

Remus körüljárt és legalább a port eltüntette mindenhonnan. Aztán a kandallópárkányon álló fényképeket kezdte nézegetni. Az egyiken egy idősebb, köpcös varázsló, őszülő hajjal és szakállal, átkarolt egy sötét hajú, szépséges boszorkányt és mind ketten mosolyogtak. Aztán egy roxforti végzősökről készült képet látott. Sötét taláros boszorkányok és ifjú varázslók integettek boldogan. Nymphadorát nem volt nehéz megtalálni közöttük, narancssárga haja szinte világított, a többiek közül egyedül Charlie Weasleyt ismerte fel. A következő fotón diplomás aurorok álltak, ők már kevesebben voltak. Tonks haja itt kék volt, karja fel volt kötve, mégis vigyorogva állt, akárcsak a többiek. Kivéve egy fiatal varázslót, aki hétrét görnyedve pukkadozott a röhögéstől. Mellettük Rémszem állt, meglehetősen komor arccal, néha gyanakodva szétnézett, varázsszeme megállás nélkül pörgött körbe-körbe.- Mordon volt a vezető tanárotok? - kérdezte Remus, de nem kapott választ.  
Ahogy közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, mintha bugyborékolást hallott volna. Megrémült:  
- Jól vagy Nymphadora? – kérdezte, majd választ sem várva berontott az ajtón és szinte leült a meglepetéstől. A fürdőszoba helyén egy hatalmas tó volt, körülötte nyírfák hajladoztak, lágy szellő borzolta a cserjék leveleit. A mennyezet helyén a kék ég látszott, fehér fátyolfelhőkkel. Remus lehajolt és végigsimította smaragdzöld füvet és a szürkés homokot, minden valódinak tűnt. A víz sötét volt, tiszta és az ég tükröződött benne. A lány a parthoz úszott:  
- Mondtál valamit?- kérdezte - Elég messzire beúsztam és nem hallottalak!  
Remus megszólalni sem bírt, Nymphadora ott úszott előtte pár méternyire, barna haja a feje tetejére tornyozva. Csak a vállai látszottak ki a vízből, amelyek simák voltak és fehérek, mint az elefántcsont. Ahogy megpillantotta, elöntötte az elemi erejű vágy, szinte megfordult vele a világ. Legszívesebben máris fejest ugrott volna a vízbe. Nymphadora félreértette az ámulatát:  
- Ugye milyen gyönyörű?- kérdezte – Apától kaptam születésnapomra! Lehet változtatni az időjárást, a tájat, a színeket. Nem akarsz úszni egyet? Nem hideg a víz!  
Pedig egy kis hideg víz most jól jönne! – gondolta ő, de nem kérette magát. Kinyúlt pulóverétől, kopottas nadrágjától hamar megszabadult és a vízbe lépett. A boszorkány illedelmesen elfordult, így majdnem felsikoltott a meglepetéstől, amikor a varázsló keze a vállához ért. Maga felé fordította és a szemébe nézett. Ki nem mondott kérdésére Nymphadora válaszolt:  
- Igen, én sem bírok már tovább várni! - súgta a vágytól kiszáradt szájjal és karjait a nyaka köré fonva, lehúzta magához a fejét.

Remus hosszú, ügyes ujjai a hátát cirógatták, aztán lassan lesiklottak a derekára, majd a fenekére. A lábujjait belefúrta a finom homokba, a langyos víz körülölelte őket. Érezte, hogy a Remus izgalomba jön és férfiassága türelmetlenül feszült a hasának. Szorosan hozzásimult és lábujjhegyre állt. Szinte hallotta, hogy dübörög a szíve, amikor megérintette a kemény izmokon feszülő fehér bőrt, amelyet forradások és sebhelyek szabdaltak. Remus szemébe nézett, elmerült benne és úgy érezte a lelke is pőrén áll előtte éppúgy, mint a teste. Lassan, óvatosan ért a szájához, apró csókokkal halmozta el, majd a nyelvével simította végig az ajkait. Remus, mintha csak erre az érintésre szomjazott volna egész életében, felsóhajtott és lázasan csókolni, harapni kezdte a száját. Nymphadorát megrészegítette a vágy, olyan volt mintha először történne vele, mintha múltbéli szeretkezéseik egy előző élet emlékei lennének. De ez itt valóság volt, Remus utáni sóvárgása és a beteljesülés utáni vágy űzte, hajtotta.

Miközben testük összefonódott, intett egyet és a víz körülöttük apadni kezdett, egyre többet tárva fel meztelen, nedves, összetapadó testükből. Remus nem tudott elszakadni tőle - a selymes, halvány bőrön keresztül kitapintotta törékeny csontokat. Kezei átfogták karcsú derekát és, ahogy a szemébe nézett szinte a zsigereiben érezte a felé áradó szerelmet és szenvedélyt. Megbénította a félelem, miközben a testét szinte szétvetette a vágy. Mozdulni nem mert, a szíve hevesen vert és legszívesebben már ebben a pillanatban, eszét vesztve merült volna el benne. A boszorkány gyengéd, játékos csókjai lassan feloldották bénultságát és végül megadta magát. Nem gondolt már a múltra, a fájdalomra, a sebekre, amiket egymásnak okoztak, csak hagyta, hogy magával ragadják az érzelmei. A lány szája után a vállát és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, közben érezte, hogy a víz visszahúzódik és apró patakokban folyik le a bőrükről. Felkapta Nymphadorát és a homokos partra fektette, a víz itt csak bokáig ért, a hullámok újra és újra betakarták őket, majd visszavonultak. Megállt és csak bámulta, szív alakú arcával, nedvesen tekergő barna fürtjeivel olyan szép volt, hogy a sóvárgás és a bűntudat egyszerre hasított a szívébe.  
- Valóban, olyan szép vagy, mint egy nimfa! - súgta a fülébe.  
Érezte, hogy a lány keze bebarangolja a mellkasát, aztán lecsúszik a medencéjére és végre rátalál ágaskodó férfiasságára. Ereiben egyre vadabbul vágtatott a vér. mohón becézgetni kezdte a gömbölyű melleket, kezével majd a nyelvével izgatva a pirosló bimbókat. Nymphadora nem tudott betelni Remus testével, mindenhol meg akarta érinteni, úgy kellett neki, mint fuldoklónak a levegő. Izgató suttogásától megkeményedtek a mellbimbói és amikor Remus végre kezével és szájával is birtokba vette a testét, a szívébe hatolt a vágy.

Felnyögött a kéjtől, ahogy megérezte száját a hasán, ahogy egyre lejjebb halad, lassúságával az őrületbe kergetve őt. Nem akart tovább várni, keze egyre türelmetlenebbül simogatta és izgatta, azt akarta, hogy végre egyesüljön vele. Testét már a gondolatra és görcsbe rántotta a kéj. Remus hallotta, hogy Nymphadora légzése zihálóvá válik és felgyorsul, nem tudott többé ellenállni sürgető kezeinek. A vizes fövenyre fektette , magába itta a hajlékony, karcsú test látványát. Aztán óvatosan ráfeküdt, megcsókolta és egyetlen gyengéd mozdulattal beléhatolt. A boszorkány teste összerándult az örömtől, ő pedig a következő mozdulattal mélyebbre merült felhevült ölében. Egyre gyorsuló mozgásának ritmusát felvette Nymphadora is, testük egymásnak feszült. a csúcs előtt még végigsimította az arcát, gyönyörtől elhomályosult tekintetét kereste. Aztán egy utolsó hosszú, mély lökéssel belélövellte forró magját. aztán, mintha darabokra esett volna szét, lehunyta a szemét és pörögve zuhant a semmibe.  
Nymphadora élvezte, hogy a férfi teste ránehezedik. Mozdulni se tudott, teste éppúgy foglyul ejtette őt, mint a lelke és ő nem akart már többé elszabadulni. Remus percek múlva tért csak magához, legördült a lányról. nemcsak a teste, de az agya is kiürült, csak a szíve volt tele, szinte szétvetette a szerelem. feküdtek a parton, Nymphadora hozzábújt, és ő azt kívánta maradjon így minden, örökre.

Beesteledett mire el tudtak indulni az Odúba. Molly ünnepi vacsorával várta őket, amin nemcsak a Weasley család tagjai, hanem néhány rendtag is résztvett. Kingsley, mordon és Doge már ott ültek és Tonks boldog volt, hogy ismét köztük lehet. Bill csak azon lepődött meg, hogy ilyen visszafogott hajszínt választott.  
- A gyógyító azt mondta, hogy egy- két napig még ne nagyon változtassam a külsőm, így most kénytelen vagyok a saját hajamat hordani! -Hát, az élénk színek jobban tetszettek! - vallotta be Bill.  
- Így sokkal szebb vagy! – súgta a lány fülébe Remus és megfogta a kezét az asztal alatt.  
Kingsley elmondta, hogy Tonksot visszavárják az Auror Parancsnokságon.  
- De egy - két hétig nyugodtan otthon maradhatsz, csak akkor gyere vissza, ha már teljesen felépültél! - tette hozzá az auror.  
Vacsora közben aztán szinte másról sem esett szó, csak a minisztériumi csatáról, Caramelről és várható változásokról.  
– Azt hallottad, hogy Scrimgeour elmegy? - szegezte Nymphadorának a kérdést, a vacsora végén Shacklebolt - azt beszélik ő lesz a következő miniszter!  
- Caramelnél csak jobb lehet!- válaszolta ő és megvonta a vállát.

Tíz körül, amikor a rádióban elkezdődött Celestina Magica műsora, Lupin felállt:  
- Hát azt hiszem jobb, ha most hazakísérem Nymphadorát, még sokat kell pihennie! - mindenki komoly képpel helyeselt, kivéve Billt, aki széles vigyorral az arcán bólogatott.  
- Most mindenki tudja, hogy mit fogunk csinálni!- mondta Nymphadora, amikor visszatértek a lakásába és látszott, hogy emiatt kínosan érzi magát.  
- Nem tudom, hogy mire gondolsz! - válaszolt ártatlan arccal Remus.  
A lány felsóhajtott:  
- Hát erre! – és a férfira vetette magát. A lendülettől mindketten az ágyra zuhantak.  
- Sajnálom, de még egy szó a minisztériumról, Caramelről vagy még egy Celestina Magica szám és felfordulok! – mondta nevetve Remus.  
- Akkor most büntetésből - szólt szigorúan Nymphadora és egy pálcamozdulattal bekapcsolta a rádiót, amely zengeni kezdte a „Vággyal teli üst a szív" című Celestina Magica számot – tessék!  
A varázsló elszörnyedt arccal feküdt hanyatt az ágyon, a boszorkány odaült mellé és gombolgatni kezdte az ingét. A férfi megfogta a kezét és a szemébe nézett:  
- Ennél már csak egy dolog volt borzalmasabb! Hogy nem érinthettelek meg, nem csókolhattam meg a szádat! – morogta és maga mellé húzta a lányt. Nymphadora a fülét és a nyakát kezdte el harapdálni, a férfi szemébe zöld lángok gyúltak.  
- Így még Celestina Magicát is elviselem! – súgta rekedten és megcsókolta.


	52. Chapter 52

**52. fejezet**

**A sors ajándéka**

Az együtt töltött napok elsuhantak, Molly mondta el nekik, mikor érkeznek a gyerekek Londonba és úgy döntöttek a Weasley házaspárral és Mordonnal együtt kimennek fogadni Harryéket. Tonks erre az alkalomra újra rózsaszín hajat választott.  
- Végül is így látott, amikor először találkoztunk – magyarázta. - Sajnálom Harryt, nem elég hogy elveszette Siriust még a nyarat is azokkal a rémes muglikkal kell töltenie! Hiába rendes a lakásuk meg a kertjük, ha ők maguk nem azok - tette hozzá.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy sok időt fog velük tölteni! Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy amint tud, érte megy - felelte Lupin.  
Már a pályaudvaron álltak a vonatra várva és ő még mindig Nymphadora kezét szorongatta.  
- Azért nem ártana ráijeszteni ezekre a muglikra, hogy rendesen viselkedjenek Harryvel! - nézett körül az állomáson a boszorkány.  
- Azt hiszem, ezt nyugodtan rábízhatjuk Rémszemre!- mondta Remus és a közeledő varázslóra mutatott, aki egy furcsa kerek kalapot viselt a fején. Nymphadorához fordult:  
- Már korábban is meg akartam kérdezni, csak valami miatt kiment a fejemből… - folytatta zavartan és elvörösödött. - Mordonnál vizsgáztál?  
- Igen, tanított is, én voltam az egyik kedvence! Legalábbis erre következtettem abból, hogy velem mindig nagyon szigorú volt. A fényképen láttad, ugye?  
Remus bólintott.  
- Az auror - vizsga után készült az a kép. Csak a lopakodásnál hibáztam, de ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy Rémszem eltaláljon egy rontással a karomon, úgy kellett összeforrasztani a csontot.  
- De hát azt mondtad, hogy a kedvence voltál!  
- Hát Mordonnak elég furcsa módszerei voltak. Ő vizsgázatott le minket, persze más boszorkányok és varázslók is voltak a bizottságban, az volt a feladat, hogy őt kellett meglepni és elfogni. Lewis sokkal rosszabbul járt, mint én. Rá egy röhögő rontást lőtt, még egy héttel a vizsga után sem múlt el a hatása…

Mire a vonat befutott az állomásra Weasleyék is megérkeztek, még az ikrek is eljöttek, büszkén feszítettek vadonatúj, sötétzöld sárkánybőr dzsekijükben. Harry, Ron és Hermione leszálltak a vonatról Mrs Weasley megölelgette őket, azután Hermione szülei is odaértek. Látta, hogy Harryt meglepte az elé érkező fogadóbizottság. Odalépett hozzá és elmondta, mire készülnek, közben Tonks a bejáratot figyelte, ahol Dursleyék álldogáltak. Harry nagybátya leginkább egy jól táplált sertésre emlékeztette, a felesége ellenben sovány volt és magas, mint egy kiszáradt kóró, mellettük állt fiúk, aki szakasztott az apja volt, csak kisebb kiadásban. Nymphadora első pillantásra ellenszenvesnek találta őket, ez az érzés csak fokozódott, amikor észrevette, hogy nem is néztek Harry felé, amikor fiú leszállt a vonatról. Sőt igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha csak véletlenül tévedtek volna erre és az itt gyülekező gyanús társasághoz semmi közük sem lenne. Tonks csatlakozott a többiekhez és Harryre mosolygott. Látszott, hogy a fiú nem tartja jó ötletnek a nevelőszüleivel való elbeszélgetést, de ez senkit sem izgatott különösebben a rend tagjai közül, Mordon válasza ezt nyilvánvalóvá tette. Nymphadora előre örült, hogy egy kicsit ráijeszthetnek ezekre muglikra. Hermione szüleivel ellentétben, akik barátságosan beszélgettek Arturral, Dursleyék a legmegátalkodottabb, legszívtelenebb muglik voltak, akikkel életében találkozott.  
Lupin Harryre nézett és tudta ugyanarra gondol, amire ő: bárcsak itt lenne Sirius. Most már szabadon járhatna, Harry odaköltözhetne hozzá… Aztán inkább elhessegette a gondolatot, túl fájdalmas volt végiggondolni mit veszített, mit veszítettek mindannyian Sirius halálával. Nymphadora a muglikhoz lépett, megrémisztve ezzel Harry piszkafa soványságú nagynénjét, aki inkább lehunyta a szemét csak ne kelljen ránéznie. Mordon segítségével gyorsan tisztázták a helyzetet Dursleyékkal és úgy tűnt a muglik valóban felfogták a fenyegetés lényegét.  
Ő újra Harryhez fordult és elbúcsúzott tőle. Ismerte a szemében tükröződő a gyászt és szomorúságot, nagyon is jól, hiszem minden reggel látta, amikor tükörbe nézett és ezt látta Nymphadora tekintetében is. Megvárták, amíg Harry, Dursleyék kíséretében elhagyja pályaudvart és gyalog indultak Tonks lakása felé.

Remus nyitott szemmel feküdt Nymphadora ágyában, a lány hozzásimulva mélyen aludt, de őt elkerülte az álom. Hamarosan itt a telihold, még két nap és ismét eljön a farkas ideje. Aztán újra és újra, amíg csak él. El kell válniuk megint és nem tudja mikor térhet vissza , ha visszatér egyáltalán. Nymphadora megérti majd, hogy el kell mennie, de azt már nem, hogy nem jöhet többé vissza hozzá. Soha nem remélte, hogy lesznek ilyen felhőtlenül boldog, szerelmes napok az életében. Ő minden percnek csak örülhet. Minden együtt töltött óra és nap a sors ajándéka. De a lány nem így látja majd. Nem láthatja így! Neki ezek csak morzsák, be nem teljesülő ígéretek. És ő ennél többet nem adhat, sem boldog házasságot, családot, gyerekeket még csak biztonságot, állandóságot sem. Abban bízott csak, hogy Nymphadora előbb vagy utóbb megtalálja az igazit, aki hozzáillő; fiatal, egészséges és nem ilyen földönfutó nyomorult, mint ő. A boszorkány motyogott valamit álmában, aztán a nyakába fúrta az arcát.

Eszébe jutott az a nyári délután, amikor a kertben sétáltak. A nap sütött és virágillat lengte be a levegőt, a lány mesélt valamit, de ő már nem tudta miről beszél csak a hangját hallotta, a nevetését. Nymphadora virágos ruhát viselt és szalmakalapot, aranyló fürtjein. Azt mondta ilyen romantikus helyhez, ez a külső illik. Ő kopottas, szürke kardigánjában lépkedett mellette:  
- Túl szép vagy hozzám!- szólt és megfogta mindkét kezét. a lány a szemébe nézett:  
- Számít ez?- kérdezte félrehajtott fejjel.  
- Számít! Nem illünk össze - válaszolta szomorúan ő.  
A boszorkány koncentrált és a homlokán egy függőleges ránc jelent meg. Ruhája átváltozott, egyszerű lett és kopott, haja szőkésbarnává vált, ősz szálak csíkozták.  
- Így jobb?- kérdezte vidáman - Most már összeillünk!  
- Szeretlek!- nézett rá ő.  
A lány sötét szemében magát látta tükröződni.  
- Soha nem találkoztam még olyan férfival, mint te!- mondta ő komolyan és elfordult. - Már az első pillanatban felkavartál. Nyugodt voltál, kedves, okos ugyanakkor zárkózott és titokzatos. Szinte éreztem benned a visszafojtott indulatot és szenvedélyt. Már akkor tudtam valahol mélyen, hogy mindent megteszek majd, hogy előcsalogassam, ami benned rejtőzik. Téged választottalak, és ezen nem változtat semmi!  
- Ne mond ezt! - zárta le az ujjaival az ajkát. - Semmi nem tart örökké és nem kívánhatod, hogy ez örökké így maradjon!- látta hogy Nymphadora tiltakozni készül, de nem engedte szóhoz jutni, inkább hozzáhajolt és megcsókolta.


	53. Chapter 53

**54. fejezet**

** Széttört álmok**

Az utolsó nap volt, amit még együtt tölthettek. Reggel Lupin elment Mrs Gibsonhoz. Az asszony szomorú volt, hogy nem láthatta a fiát és aggódott érte. Nem tudott mit mondani neki, furdalta a lelkiismeret, hiszen ő vonta be ebbe a veszélyes küldetésbe Douglast. Így csak egy tea mellett mesélt nekia történtekről, a faluról és Heddáról is ejtett néhány szót. Mielőtt elment, a boszorkány egy kisebb zsákot nyomott a kezében, hogy vigye el a fiának, és a lelkére kötötte, hogy vigyázzon magára és ha tud Douglasra is. Elbúcsúzott és az Odúba indult.

A konyhából hallotta Molly és Nymphadora hangját:  
- Nagyon édes! Olyan, mint egy kis ráncos vadalma! – mondta a lány csengő hangon, nevetve.  
- Bizony, ki gondolta volna, hogy előbb lesz nagymama, mint én!- jegyezte meg Molly vidáman.- Bár már én sem állok messze tőle, főleg ha Bill komolyan gondolja ezt az eljegyzést.  
- Nekem komolynak tűnik és Fleur részéről is az - szúrta közbe Tonks.  
- Bizony én a te korodban már férjnél voltam, már Bill is megszületett, sőt Charlie is! Fiatalok voltunk a házassághoz, de nem érdekelt bennünket, mit mondanak a szüleink. szerettük egymást és úgy éreztük nincs mire várnunk, így aztán megszöktünk Arthurral. De hát azok zavaros idők voltak!  
- Olyanok, mint a mostaniak? – kérdezett közbe Tonks csipetnyi gúnnyal a hangjában.  
Lupin megdermedt, ereiben lassan megfagyott a vér. Molly feltartóztathatatlanul nyomult tovább:  
- Ezt nézd meg! Ez Bill, akkor még csak pár hetes volt!  
- Milyen aranyos! Azt hiszem nem fog neki örülni, ha elmondom, hogy láttam csupasz fenékkel!  
- Bizony majd meglátod te is, nincs is annál nagyobb öröm, mint egy baba születése! Édesek, ártatlanok és még fogalmad sincs róla mennyi gondot és bosszúságot fognak okozni, ha felnőnek!- folytatta mosolyogva Molly.

Remus belépett a konyhába. A két boszorkány a tűzhely mellett ült és fényképeket nézegetett.  
- Ezek az ikrek, két évesen- folytatta az asszony önfeledten – milyen csibészek voltak már akkor is!  
A képen két lángvörös hajú kis ember vigyorgott, a hajuk mókás kis taréjba volt fésülve, úgy néztek ki, mint két vöröshagyma, attól eltekintve, hogy ők egy sivalkodó kis kert törpét dobáltak egymásnak boldogan. Megköszörülte a torkát Nymphadora felnézett.  
- Hát akkor köszönöm a teát meg a süteményt Molly, mi megyünk is!- állt fel rögtön, Remus feszült arcára pillantva.  
- Dehogy, maradjatok csak ebédre, Bill is hazaugrik! – szólt a boszorkány.

És ők maradtak. Az ebéd jókedvű beszélgetéssel telt, Tonks Billt ugratta a gyerekkori képeivel. Molly pedig elmerült a nosztalgiázásban. Csak Remus nem vett részt a társalgásban, folyton az járt a fejében; ez az, amit ő soha nem tudna megadni Nymphadorának. Család, gyerekek, számára ez csak elérhetetlen álom marad. A lány minden mosolya, minden meleg pillantása tőrként fúródott a szívébe. Nagyon is el tudta képzelni gyermekkel a karján, amint szeretettel becézget egy kisbabát, rámosolyog, de ezeken a képeken az ő számára nem volt hely. Nymphadorát, mintha minden pillanatot magába akarna szívni, amit még vele tölthet és már tudta, hogy nem fog holnapig várni. Tulajdonképpen még hálás is lehet Mollynak, legalább nem kell azon törnie a fejét, hogyan hozza szóba az elválást. Nem lesznek együtt már soha többé…- a gondolatra összefacsarodott a szíve, bárcsak vissza tudná fogatni az időt és elölről kezdődne minden.  
Az első találkozás, az első tánc, az első csókjuk, a pillanat, amikor Nymphadora az övé lett… Az agya, mint valami megakadt gépezet állandóan, ezeket a pillanatokat idézte vissza. Nem tehetett róla, akarta vagy nem, nem számított. Nymphadora, mint a tavaszi napsugár a vihartól tépett fát, virágba borította szívét és ő most arra készült, hogy nem csak a saját szívét, de még a melengető napsugarat is jéggé fagyassza.  
Molly közben még mindig Bill gyerekkori hőstetteiről mesélt:  
-… az egész konyhát összekente és persze engem, meg Arthurt sem hagyott ki! Nem sejtettük, hogy egy kis tányér spenóttal ekkora felületet össze lehet kenni - mondta nevetve a boszorkány  
- Van valahol egy fénykép is róla, mert akkor evett először egyedül, mindjárt megkeresem!  
Bill mormogott valamit a spenótról meg a fényképekről, Ginny és Ron teli szájjal röhögtek az asztalnál. Remus bámulta őket, alig evett valamit. Kirekesztettnek érezte magát és mardosta a fájdalom, csak arra tudott gondolni, amikor rájuk nézett, hogy ő nem ide tartozik. Neki soha nem lehet ilyen családja, nem lesznek közös gyerekeik Nymphadorával és közös életük sem. Ebéd végeztével Mrs Weasley addig kutatott Bill fényképe után, amíg meg nem találta Percy –ét. Látszott rajta, hogy egy perc múlva kitör belőle a sírás. Percy a minisztériumi csata után sem jelentkezett, semmit nem tudtak róla.  
A gyerekek egy pillanat alatt eltűntek azzal, hogy az udvarra mennek kviddicsezni. Remus felballagott a szobájába becsomagolta a holmiját, összeszedte a szükséges dolgokat. Nem volt sok, a zsebeiben elfért minden, amit vinni akart. Felöltötte a legkopottabb, legrongyosabb ruháját és visszament a földszintre. Nymphadora vigasztalni próbálta Mollyt, nem sok sikerrel.  
Megfogta a karját és a fülébe súgta:  
- Beszélnünk kell! – a boszorkány biccentett és néhány szóval elbúcsúzott Mollytól.  
- Persze menjetek csak nyugodtan – szipogta az asszony - igazán olyan butaság tőlem…

Nymphadora rosszat sejtve követte Remust. Remus nem szólt egy szót sem, amíg Nymphadora lakásába nem értek. A boszorkány leült egy székre, várakozóan nézett a férfira, nem akarta megkönnyíteni a dolgát.- El kell mennem, ma este!- szólt Remus rövid hallgatás után.  
Ő a lábát lógázva ült a széken és a földet bámulta.  
- Mikor jössz vissza?  
- Nem tudom… - fordult Remus a kandalló felé. De mielőtt folytathatta volna a lány közbevágott:  
- Mindegy, várni foglak!- mondta határozottan.  
- Nem akarom, hogy várj rám! – válaszolta a férfi nyugodtan - Azt sem tudom, hogy vissza jövök– e még egyáltalán!  
Nymphadora hirtelen felpattant a székről:  
- Úgy! Szóval megint egyedül akarsz dönteni kettőnk dolgában! - emelte fel a hangját.  
- Te kényszerítesz rá – vágott vissza Remus - , azzal, hogy nem veszed figyelembe az akadályokat, amelyek elválasztanak minket! – a boszorkány sértődötten hátat fordított. - Nézd, Nymphadora - folytatta a férfi csendesebben - , így is többet vettem el tőled, mint amennyit szabad lett volna és cserébe csak veszélyt kaptál és szenvedést! Aljasság lenne tőlem, ha magamhoz kötnélek! Találni fogsz majd egy fiatal, egészséges varázslót, aki mellett boldog lehetsz, és akivel családot alapíthatsz.  
- De nekem nem kell más, akkor sem, ha szép, fiatal, gazdag és egyáltalán nem vérfarkas! Téged szeretlek! - válaszolta ő kétségbeesetten. - Nem adhatom meg neked, amire szükséged van, azt pedig nem hagyom, hogy a balsorsomban osztozz! Túl fiatal vagy még, néhány év múlva máshogy gondolod majd, és igazat adsz nekem!  
- Szóval, mert fiatalabb vagyok az én érzelmeim már nem is lehetnek komolyak! Vagy azt hiszed, egyszerűen elmúlnak majd, mint a tinédzserkori pattanások? – szegezte a kérdést a férfinak  
- Ne tedd még nehezebbé … - kérte halkan a varázsló.  
- Ugye nem akarsz újra elhagyni?- nézett a szemében Nymphadora – Nem járkálhatsz csak úgy ki és be az életemben! – szólt és közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Igazad van… - szólt Remus lehajtott fejjel.  
Nymphadora nem hagyta, hogy folytassa:  
- Legalább annyit mondj, hogy visszajössz, ha véget ér a háború! – könyörgött könnyben úszó szemekkel.  
- Akkor sem változik semmi, hát nem érted?- kiáltott fel elkeseredetten a férfi - én akkor is csak egy vérfarkas leszek. Egy beteg, középkorú varázsló, aki magát is alig tudja fenntartani!  
- Nem igaz, te nem ez vagy!- rázta meg a fejét a boszorkány. - A legjobb ember vagy, akit ismerek! Kiváló varázsló, nagyszerű tanár, hűséges barát, csodálatos szerető, de elsősorban a férfi vagy, akit szeretek! – nézett rá Nymphadora és könnyek csordultak le az arcán. Remus letörölte a könnyeket.  
- Nem értesz engem, de eljön majd az idő, amikor hálás leszel, hogy így döntöttem!  
Utoljára megcsókolta, aztán megpördült a tengelye körül és eltűnt, de még hallotta, hogy a lány azt kiáltja:  
- Soha!

Aztán már Douglas kertjében volt. leült a padra és szétnézett. Látszott, hogy a kertet senki sem gondozza. Maga elé bámult és arra gondolt, hogy Nymphadora emléke, és mindaz ami köztük történt, hamarosan elhalványul majd. Olyan lesz az egész, mintha csak álmodta volna, erről Greyback és vérfarkasai gondoskodnak.

Nymphadora az ágyára roskadt. Ha tudná, se akarná elfelejteni a férfit! Az, hogy ne szeresse remust, elképzelhetetlen volt, de nem tudta mit tehetne. Vajon hányszor lehet összetörni egy emberi szívet? Sirius nincs többé, Remus elhagyta, pedig szereti. Minden reménye elvesztett. Életében először érezte úgy, hogy a fájdalom és a tehetetlenség legyűri.

VÉGE


End file.
